Digimon Adventure Tri Parte 7 - Revelación
by Emilie-san
Summary: Digimon Tri. dejó muchas puertas abiertas: ¡esta secuela se propone resolverlas todas! ¿Queréis saber más sobre Yggdrasil y Homeostasis? Sobre Dark Gennai, los primeros Niños Elegidos y el Mar Oscuro? ¡Estáis en el buen sitio! AU respeto a Digimon Last Evolution Kizuna. Histoire disponible en français sur mon profil.
1. Un correo anónimo

_Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de los personajes de Digimon ni de su historia que pertenecen a Toei. Por favor, no copiad esta historia en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento._

P.D: escribí inicialmente esta historia en francés ya que soy francesa. Pero la traduje al español porque soy bilingüe y que tengo un novio que es nativo que me ayuda. ¡Así espero que la sintaxis no os parezca demasiado afrancesada! Podéis también encontrar esta historia en francés en mi perfil.

Cette histoire est également disponible en français. Si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil.

La página web de Fanfiction no permite insertar imágenes dentro de una fanfiction, es una lástima porque inicialmente había añadido imágenes de digimons para ilustrar la historia cuando se trata de un digimon nuevo. Así que no vacilad en buscar imágenes de los digimons cuando no les conocéis, ¡es más entretenido!  


**Para inscribirse mejor en la continuación de la trama de Digimon Tri. 6 « Nuestro futuro », esta historia empieza justo después de la destrucción de Ordinemon. Por lo tanto, descarta la escena final de Digimon Tri. 6 donde se ve a Taichi y a sus amigos llamar a Meiko para Navidad. Esta escena rompía demasiado con la acción de Tri., por eso no aparece en esta continuación.**

**¡Os deseo una buena lectura! No dudéis en dejar un comentario si la historia os ha gustado :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Mientras la luz se propagaba en ondas ligeras y alegres en las orillas de Odaiba, la victoria tenía para los Niños Elegidos el triste sabor de un amargo sacrificio. La Tierra y el mundo digital estaban salvados, pero Meicoomon había dejado de existir. Meiko había caído de rodillas; las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sora se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Mimi la imitó, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas. Takeru también había abrazado a Hikari: la adolescente estaba todavía impresionada por la muerte de Ordinemon. Apretaba contra su pecho a Nyaromon, como si temiera perderla otra vez. Al lado de Yamato, Taichi miraba a Meiko con pena. Hubiera querido ser capaz reconfortarla, pero no sabía qué decirle. Koushiro miraba al cielo. Habían evitado el reboot de la Tierra, pero habían pagado un precio muy alto por ello. Joe se fijaba en el mar. Las lágrimas de Meiko le hacían sufrir. Perder su digimon tenía que ser una prueba terrible. Había estado a punto de perder a Gomamon una vez, y ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que podría sentir si desapareciera definitivamente. De repente, el móvil de Koushiro sonó. Descolgó:

– ¿Dígame?

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él. Le vieron asentir con la cabeza. Cuando colgó, Taichi le preguntó:

– ¿Quién era?

– El hospital. Les había pedido que me llamasen para darme noticias de Daisuke, Inoue, Iori y Ken.

– ¿Y entonces?

– Parece que sólo Ken ha salido del coma. Lo que es ya es una buena noticia. ¿Taichi, cómo les has salvado? Y tú, ¿cómo has vuelto del mundo digital?

Todas las miradas convergieron a Taichi. El rostro del joven se oscureció: en su corazón la herida no se había cerrado aún. Todavía veía al profesor Nishijima perdiendo sangre, oía la alarma, la luz roja intermitente, estresante, la risa sádica de Gennai. Guardaba en su mente la sensación de sus manos que golpeaban la pared de la capsula, se oía gritar, percibía la voz de Nishijima que le decía que nunca abandonara, que tenía que soñar en grande… Apretó los puños, lleno de rabia e impotencia.

– Cuando hemos caído en este precipicio con el profesor Nishijima, nos encontramos en un extraño laboratorio. Daisuke y los demás estaban presos en capsulas que les mantenían dormidos. No sé exactamente que paso durante esta caída que nos condujo a este laboratorio. Lo único que sé es que no tenía ni un arañazo mientras que… el profesor Nishijima perdía toda su sangre. Tenía múltiples heridas y yo no podía hacer nada. Fue cuando apareció…

– ¿Quién? preguntó Takeru.

– El ser que toma la forma de Gennai o Ken... Detuvo el sistema de supervivencia de Daisuke y los demás. Para salvarlos, sólo había una forma: enviarlos a la tierra. Cuando se transfirieran, el laboratorio tenía que explotar... Y sólo quedaba una cápsula para mí y para el profesor. Busqué otra solución, pero el Sr. Nishijima cerró sobre mí la cápsula restante. Se había iniciado el proceso de transferencia a la tierra y cuando las cápsulas fueron expulsadas, ha...

Taichi no pudo terminar su frase. Las últimas imágenes, las últimas palabras de su profesor le perseguían.

– ¡No pude hacer nada! casi gritó.

Meiko lo miraba fijamente y percibía su dolor. Todos la compartían. Yamato le miró y frunció el ceño.

– También me dijo, dice Taichi con una voz quebrada, que la Sra. Himekawa fue cómplice de Yggdrasil y del reboot. Ella nos mintió y también había mentido al profesor Nishijima...

Yamato miraba a Taichi mientras pensaba en su profesor. Se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro:

– Nos aseguraremos de que su sacrificio no sea en vano. Vamos a ver a Ken y a los demás al hospital.  
– Los digimons están agotados, dice Mimi. Koushiro, ¿puedes meterlos en el espacio digital que creaste para ellos?  
– Claro.

Abrió su portátil y el programa de la sala de los servidores: todos los bebes digimons saltaron dentro. Koushiro cerró su ordenador y todos se pusieron en marcha en silencio. Llegaron al hospital cuando el día amanecía. Taichi y sus amigos se presentaron en la recepción y pidieron al médico si podían ver a Ken.

– Sí, pero no más de media hora, les advirtió.

Una enfermera les condujo a través de unos blancos pasillos que olían a formol y productos de limpieza. El hospital, a esta hora temprana, estaba todavía tranquilo. Ken estaba solo en una habitación, al lado de la de Inoue, Daisuke e Iori. Éstos estaban todavía alimentados por una mascarilla de oxígeno. Un médico salió de su habitación.

–¿Qué tal están? preguntó Joe al doctor.

– Sus funciones vitales no están deterioradas como su cerebro y su corazón, pero no se despiertan. Es como si algo les mantuviese en el coma.

Joe frunció el ceño y alcanzó a los demás. Entraron en la habitación de Ken. Las persianas bajadas de la ventana filtraban la luz del alba, difundiendo rayos pálidos en la habitación todavía impregnada de obscuridad. Cuando Ken les vio su cara se iluminó:

–¡No sabéis qué feliz estoy de veros!

–¿Cómo te sientes? le pidió Takeru.

– Un poco raro… Tengo la impresión de que he dormido una eternidad.

– Tienes que dar a tu cuerpo el tiempo necesario para recuperarse, dijo Joe.

– ¿Qué tal están los demás?

–Todavía están inconscientes, contestó Yamato.

– Estábamos presos… ¿Cómo hemos salido de este laboratorio?

– Gracias a Taichi. Pero creo que te lo explicará todo más tarde.

– Sin embargo, dijo Koushiro, me interesaría saber cómo habéis sido capturados con Daisuke y los demás. Quizás nos daría más informaciones sobre Yggdrasil.

Ken fijo un momento las sábanas blancas de su cama, como si intentase acordarse.

– Siendo honesto, mis pensamientos son todavía confusos pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo. Todo empezó por una llamada, una tarde que salíamos de la escuela con Daisuke, Inoue e Iori… era una mujer. Decía que se llamaba Maki Himekawa, que era miembro de una agencia que conocía los digimons y que velaba por los Niños Elegidos. Confieso que nos intrigó, porque nunca habíamos oído hablar de esta agencia. Esta mujer quería vernos. Nos dio cita un día que no teníamos clase. Fuimos y la encontramos. Nos dijo que unos problemas habían surgido en el digimundo y que Gennai pedía que nos juntemos con él allí. Preguntamos si no sería mejor llamaros para que fuerais con nosotros. Nos dijo la Sra. Himekawa que solo lo podíamos hacer nosotros. La creímos y abrimos un portal hacia el mundo digital con nuestros D-3. Pero cuando llegamos sentimos algo anormal. Nos dimos cuenta que la Sra. Himekawa nos había seguido. Aunque todavía no sé cómo.

– Normalmente, reflexionó Koushiro, solo las personas que poseen un digivice pueden entrar en el mundo digital…

– ¿Quieres decir… que la Sra. Himekawa es una Niña Elegida? se exclamó Mimi. ¿Cómo es posible?

– ¿Y si era esto lo que me quiso decir el profesor Nishijima? murmuró Taichi para sus adentros.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? le preguntó Koushiro.

– Eh… nada. No estoy seguro de lo que pienso.

– De toda maneras, continuó Ken, una vez que llegamos al digimundo, fuimos inmediatamente atacados por un digimon poderoso, inmenso y negro.

– ¿Alphamon? adivinó Yamato.

– Sí. Venció a nuestros digimons, aunque hubiéramos hecho la digievolución del ADN con Daisuke. Fue cuando un extraño digimon apareció y quebró nuestra resistencia. No pudimos hacer nada. Cuando volvimos a la consciencia, estábamos presos en estas capsulas. Al lado nuestro estaba Gennai, también preso. Luego no desvanecimos otra vez.

– ¿Gennai? se sorprendió Joe.

– El verdadero Gennai.

Todos se dieron la vuelta: Gennai, vestido de blanco como lo conocían, acababa de salir de un rincón oscuro de la habitación de Ken. Todos lo miraron, estupefactos.

– ¡Gennai! se exclamó Koushiro ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

– Estuve también encerrado en una de las capsulas que Taichi envió a la Tierra. Cuando liberó a Daisuke y a los demás, me libró también del control de Yggdrasil.

– ¿Qué querías decir cuando hablabas del verdadero Gennai?

– Él que visteis solo tomaba mi apariencia. Por eso me capturó y capturó a Ken.

– ¿A qué te refieres? le preguntó Yamato.

– El digimon que atrajo a Daisuke y sus amigos en una trampa es el más fiel sirviente de Yggdrasil. Pero a la diferencia de otros digimon, ya no posee cuerpo estable. Para venir al mundo digital y a la Tierra, necesitaba un cuerpo ficticio. Por lo tanto, usó mi cuerpo y el de Ken, valiéndose de una imagen oscura de nosotros. Además, el D3 de Ken permitía abrir un pasaje entre la Tierra y el mundo digital.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, dijo Koushiro, la Sra. Himekawa utilizó un D3 negro para abrirnos un portal hacia el digimundo. Creo que era el tuyo, Ken.

– Me lo robó cuando Yggdrasil nos hizo presos.

– Pero, si el sirviente de Yggdrasil solo necesitaba a Ken, ¿por qué también capturó a los demás Niños Elegidos? preguntó Sora.

– Para utilizar sus digimons, explicó Gennai. Poseyendo los digivices de Inoue, Iori, Daisuke y Ken, Yggdrasil quería controlar la digievolución para utilizarla a su beneficio. Cuando Gomamon y Lillymon lucharon contra Imperialdramon, estaban controlados por Yggdrasil y su sirviente. Habían sido infectados por Meicoomon antes. Yggdrasil sueña con dominar la digievolución, porque no es capaz de hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué? preguntó Koushiro. ¿Porque no es humano?

– Porque poseéis algo que no tiene.

– Taichi, ¿pudiste liberar a Wormon y los otros digimons? le pidió Ken de repente.

– No, lo siento, contestó Taichi. Vuestros digimons no estaban con vosotros en el laboratorio.

– Entonces, ¡todavía están prisioneros de este monstruo, este Yggdrasil! exclamó Ken apretando los puños.

– Habrá que liberarlos, dijo Gennai.

– ¿Pero Homeostasis no destruyó a Yggdrasil? preguntó Joe.

– Homeostasis no tiene este poder, dijo Gennai. Solo encerró a Yggdrasil en el Mar Oscuro.

– ¿El Mar Oscuro? murmuró Hikari.

– Originariamente, este mundo ha sido creado para contener a Yggdrasil e impedirle acceder a otros mundos. Por desgracia, Yggdrasil es poderoso, y la parte oscura de Meicoomon le fortaleció suficientemente para que interactuase con el digimundo y la Tierra. Pero con la desaparición de Ordinemon, Yggdrasil ha sido debilitado y Homeostasis ha podido mantenerle en el Mar Oscuro.

– ¿Sería… sería el Mar Oscuro que llovía sobre la Tierra, cuando todo desaparecía durante la batalla? preguntó Hikari.

– Sí. Cuando los mundos son permeables con el Mar Oscuro, corren el riesgo de desaparecer. Por eso Homeostasis lo rodeó de un Muro de Fuego.

– Espera, dijo Koushiro. ¿Hablas del Muro de Fuego que había pasado Apocalymon, cuando lo combatimos hace seis años? ¿Es este Muro de Fuego que encierra el Mar Oscuro?

– Sí. Apocalymon venia del Mar Oscuro y había sido creado por Yggdrasil.

– Y el sirviente de Yggdrasil que hizo presos a nuestros amigos, ¿él también venia del Mar Oscuro?

– Sí.

– ¿Sabes quién es?

– Hem… no estoy seguro.

Koushiro frunció el ceño: ¿realmente Gennai no lo sabía, o les escondía algo? En este momento, un digimon se materializó en la habitación del hospital. Todos reconocieron el perro con cuerno de rinoceronte vestido de una capa roja: Hackmon, el enviado de Homeostasis. Este se dirijo a Gennai:

– Homeostasis me advirtió que ya estabas libre. Gracias, humano, por salvarlo, le dijo a Taichi. Homeostasis quiere que vuelvas en el mundo digital, continuó a la atención de Gennai.

– ¿Sirves a Homeostasis, Gennai? preguntó Takeru.

– Sí. Mi misión es preservar el equilibrio del mundo digital. Iba a volver, le dijo a Hackmon. Pero estos chicos merecían algunas explicaciones. Debéis tener cuidado, dijo a los Niños Elegidos. Homeostasis es poderoso, pero Yggdrasil es más poderoso aun. Su sirviente puede estar en cualquier sitio. Una última cosa: el reboot del mundo digital ha vuelto a sincronizar el tiempo real y el tiempo del mundo digital. Por lo tanto, un día allí es equivalente a un día aquí.

Con estas palabras desapareció y Hackmon con él. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se deslizó y una enfermera pasó la cabeza:

– La visita está terminada. Os voy a pedir que salgáis, por favor.

– No te preocupes, Ken, dijo Taichi. Te mantendremos informado de todo.

– Gracias amigos.

Mientras los demás se iban, Hikari se acercó a Ken.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sinceramente, siento muchas emociones a la vez. El alivio de que los demás no tengan nada... la ira que la Sra. Himekawa nos haya engañados y que nuestros digimons sigan siendo prisioneros. Incomprensión en cuanto a los planes del sirviente de Yggdrasil. Pero también esperanza, porque Yggdrasil está encerrado en el Mar Oscuro. No puede alcanzarnos todavía.

– El Mar Oscuro, murmuró Hikari como si fuera una palabra maldita.

– Creo que es porque fui allí que recuperé la conciencia antes que los demás.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Ya tuve que luchar para liberarme del mal en el pasado... Supongo que esto me reforzó. Los otros no tuvieron que pasar por esta terrible experiencia, pero ahora, tienen que luchar mucho más duro para superar este sueño en el cual Yggdrasil les ha hundido.

– Entiendo. No te preocupes, se despertarán. Estoy segura de esto. Descansa bien, dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos los Niños Elegidos salieron del hospital, pensativos. Con las manos en sus bolsillos, Yamato dijo:

– No sé si estoy contento de saber que Gennai trabaja para Homeostasis. Después de todo, Homeostasis estaba dispuesto a lanzar el reboot del mundo real. ¿Gennai habría dejado que eso sucediera?

– Es posible, asintió Koushiro seriamente. Pero siempre nos ha ayudado hasta ahora. Creo que es bueno que vuelva a estar libre.

– Ahora que Ken y el verdadero Gennai están fuera del alcance de Yggdrasil, ¿eso significa que el sirviente de Yggdrasil dejará de tomar su apariencia? preguntó Sora.

– Con toda probabilidad, dijo Koushiro. Sin embargo, Gennai nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado. Pronto tendremos que volver al mundo digital. Desde nuestro último viaje allí, estoy tratando de desarrollar un portal que nos permita pasar de un mundo a otro sin usar un D-3. Vuelvo a trabajar en él.

– Koushiro! ¿No quieres descansar un poco?

– Ahora no. No sabemos lo que nos espera.

– ¡Haz al menos una siesta! exclamó Joe.

– Lo intentaré, dijo, sonriendo.

Los otros decidieron irse a casa. La noche había sido difícil y necesitaban dormir. En el momento de la separación, Taichi le dijo a Meiko:

– ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?

– Si quieres, dijo incómoda.

Hikari vio a su hermano, y luego a Meiko. Ella entendió. No era el momento de intervenir.

– Takeru, ¿puedo ir a tu casa? le preguntó. No quiero estar sola.

– Por supuesto, contestó con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

– Taichi, voy con Takeru, le dijo a su hermano.

– Vale. Cuídate. ¡Hasta luego! lanzó a sus amigos. Koushiro, al mínimo problema, ¡llámame!

– De acuerdo.

Taichi y Meiko comenzaron a caminar. El sol que amanecía estaba envuelto en una niebla difusa, como si su luz se filtrara a través de un velo de lino. Meiko caminaba en silencio. Después de un rato, Taichi le dijo:

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Un poco... vacía. Estoy aliviada de que todo esto haya terminado y que Mei no sufra más. Al mismo tiempo me gustaría tanto despertarme, decirme que todo fue solo una terrible pesadilla. Despertarme y encontrar a mi pequeña Mei a mi lado...

Se detuvo, los sollozos la sacudieron. Se quitó las gafas para secarse los ojos. Las gafas estaban empapadas.

– Dámelas, dijo Taichi extendiendo la mano.

Tomó las gafas y las limpió con una esquina de su camisa. Luego se las devolvió a Meiko:

– Toma.

– Gracias.

– Sé cómo te sientes. Meicoomon fue la segunda persona que falleció hoy.

– El señor Nishijima fue un buen profesor. Nos cuidó.

– Ya había visto desaparecer digimons, pero nunca había visto morir un ser humano. Yo también quisiera despertarme y decirme que todo era simplemente una pesadilla.

Taichi apretó los puños con el ceño fruncido. Meiko bajó la mirada.

– Entiendo, dijo Meiko. Creo que llevará tiempo superar todo eso.

– Supongo. De todos modos, quería decirte que... puedes contar conmigo si sientes la necesidad.

Meiko sonrió, agradecida a pesar de la tristeza que inundaba su alma:

– Muchas gracias.

Terminaron el camino en silencio. Cuando llegaron al pie de su edificio, se saludaron con la mano y Meiko regresó a su piso, mientras Taichi subía al suyo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro había pasado por el supermercado antes de regresar a su oficina: había comprado té oloong y comida por los digimons. Luego se puso a trabajar. Tenía absolutamente que desarrollar este portal, pero la batalla contra Ordinemon les había agotado a todos y aunque se resistiera a admitirlo, se le cerraban sus ojos a cada instante. A medida que avanzaba la tarde el cansancio le venció. Cayó sobre su teclado.

Anocheció. Todos los Niños Elegidos habían pasado el día durmiendo. De repente Koushiro fue despertado por el pitido de su buzón. Se enderezó, se pasó una mano sobre el rostro y se frotó sus ojos pesados.

– ¿Koushiro, un nuevo correo? dijo una voz que él conocía bien.

El joven miró hacia la pantalla de la sala digital que había creado para los digimons: todos sus compañeros, después de una comida y varias horas de sueño, habían alcanzado el nivel de principiante. Era Tentomon que había hablado a Koushiro: salió de la pantalla y se acercó a su amigo volando.

– ¿Quién te envió este mensaje?

– No lo sé. El destinatario está ocultado.

Sospechoso, Koushiro procedió a un análisis.

– El correo no contiene virus.

– Entonces ábrelo.

Koushiro hizo un clic en el correo. Mientras leía el mensaje, sintió que su sangre se aceleraba en sus venas. Tan pronto como leyó la última línea, sacó su móvil y marcó un número:

– ¿Taichi? Vete a coger a Meiko a su casa y reúnete a mí dentro de veinte minutos al borde del mar, frente al puente donde desapareció Meicoomon. Te explicaré todo.

Luego marcó el número de Yamato, Sora, Joe, Mimi y finalmente Takeru:

– ¿Takeru? ¿Hikari está todavía en tu casa?

– Sí, está durmiendo.

– Únete a mí dentro de veinte minutos al borde del mar, frente al puente donde desapareció Meicoomon. Los otros ya están en camino. Date prisa, es muy importante.

Takeru colgó y miró el reloj de la cocina: las ocho de la noche. Su madre aún no había vuelto del trabajo. Tomó un papelito y escribió: "Todavía tenemos cosas que arreglar con los digimons. No te preocupes, todo irá bien." Luego fue a su habitación: había dejado su cama a Hikari y él había tomado el sofá. Se sentó cerca de ella y miró su rostro dormido. Sus parpados se agitaban: estaba soñando. Takeru puso su mano sobre la de Hikari y le susurró:

– ¿Hikari?

La joven abrió lentamente los ojos.

– Koushiro nos acaba de llamar. Parece importante. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Mejor, aunque tenga una impresión extraña.

– ¿Qué impresión?

– Una especie de presentimiento. Lo tengo desde la muerte de Meicoomon.

– No te preocupes, Yggdrasil está detenido por el momento.

– Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomará regenerarse?

– No pienses en eso. Ven, dijo sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.


	2. Transfusion de sangre

**Capítulo 2**

Un cuarto de hora después de que Koushiro recibiera este correo electrónico, todos los Niños Elegidos se encontraron en el banco, frente al puente destruido por Ordinemon. Koushiro había hecho salir todos los digimons de la sala de servidores. Taichi y Meiko llegaron los últimos.

– ¡Koushiro! exclamó Taichi. ¿Qué sucede?

– Acabo de recibir un correo electrónico extraño. Primero me pregunté si no era un virus porque el transmisor estaba ocultado. Pero después hizo unos análisis, y tuve la certeza de que estaba sano.

– ¿Qué dice? Joe preguntó.

– Es una llamada de socorro, dijo, girando la pantalla hacia ellos.

Todos pudieron leer el correo claramente: "_Este mensaje está destinado para los Niños Elegidos. Yo sé quiénes sois y qué habéis hecho por el mundo digital. Soy vuestro aliado, pero necesito vuestra ayuda. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Abriré un pasaje al mundo digital dentro de treinta minutos desde el momento en que hayáis abierto este mensaje, donde habéis derrotado a Ordinemon. Os esperaré._"

– ¿Y si fuera una trampa? dijo Yamato.

– No creo, dijo Koushiro. Buscando un poco, descubrí que este mensaje provenía de la misma fuente, o, al menos, del mismo grupo de fuentes, que el correo que contenía la profecía para la evolución ultima.

– ¿Quieres decir que es la misma persona que envió los dos correos electrónicos?

– Lo creo.

– ¿No deberíamos contactar a Gennai antes de irnos al mundo digital? preguntó Sora.

– Me temo que no tengamos el tiempo, dijo Koushiro, mirando su reloj. El portal debería aparecer de un minuto a otro.

– No creo que la persona que nos haya escrito sea peligrosa, murmuró Hikari de repente.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? se sorprendió Taichi.

– Lo presiento.

– ¡Vale, entonces vamos! exclamó Mimi.

En este momento, un inmenso portal se pixeló frente a ellos, abriendo un pasaje hacia el mundo digital. Koushiro se levantó, guardó su computadora portátil:

– ¿Listos?

– ¡Listos! asintieron sus amigos con la cabeza .

Se lanzaron a través de la puerta, y tan pronto como el último la cruzó, este volvió a cerrarse. Aterrizaron en una playa cerca de un mar helado. Como en el mundo real era de noche en el mundo digital. Solo las estrellas del cielo les daban una tenue luz. Los ojos de los adolescentes tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Primero distinguieron una gran forma delante de ellos. La luz de la luna que se descubrió tras las nubes les permitió verla más claramente.

Era un gran tigre blanco con rayas índigo. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con una gran máscara de metal azul que mostraba dos pares de ojos rojos, una encima de la otra. A cada lado de esta máscara sobresalían dos picas índigo casi tan largas como un brazo. Sus patas delanteras estaban cubiertas por dos protecciones metálicas azules en las que aparecía un kanji blanco. Llevaba anillos con punta de hierro en las patas traseras y al final de la cola. Tres grandes espinas negras seguían su columna vertebral. Sin embargo, lo que más impresionó a los Niños Elegidos fueron las doce esferas amarillas brillantes que rodeaban su abdomen, como un cinturón de luz flotante. Este gran digimon desprendía un aura de poder y de majestad.

A sus pies estaba extendido el cuerpo de un ser humano, que parecía sin vida. Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron como platos:

– ¡Profesor!

Todos habían efectivamente reconocido al profesor Nishijima. Taichi se precipitó a su lado, los demás le siguieron corriendo. Nishijima tenía las mismas heridas que cuando Taichi le había visto por última vez, pero ya no sangraba. Estaba inconsciente. Joe se arrodilló al lado de Taichi, se inclinó y acercó su oreja de la nariz del profesor:

– Respira.

En el corazón de Taichi, una luz de esperanza se encendió. Joe se enderezó y tomó la muñeca Nishijima.

– Tengo dificultades en sentir su pulso, está en un estado de falla circulatoria. Perdió demasiada sangre. Hay que llevarlo al mundo real para transportarlo al hospital si queremos salvarlo.

– Tienes razón, asintió una voz profunda por encima de él.

Todos levantaron la cabeza. El tigre blanco les miró con sus cuatro ojos almendrados rojos.

– Koushiro, ¿quién es? preguntó Takeru.

Koushiro encendió su computadora y abrió su analizador. Cuando reveló la identidad del digimon, abrió grande los ojos:

– ¡Increíble! ¡Es Baihumon! ¡Una de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas del mundo digital!

– ¿Quieres decir, como Azulongmon? entendió Takeru.

– Así es, confirmó Baihumon. Mientras Azulongmon protege la región oriental del mundo digital, yo protejo el oeste. Debéis saber que Azulongmon, junto con las otras dos Bestias Sagradas del mundo digital, Xuanwumon y Zhuqiaomon, fueron nuevamente encarceladas por las tinieblas.

– ¿Estás hablando de Yggdrasil? preguntó Koushiro.

– Sí. Os necesitarán para liberarse.

– ¿Pero cómo te liberaste tú? preguntó Sora.

– Pude hacerlo porque tenía que proteger a Daigo.

– Daigo... quieres decir... ¿el profesor Nishijima? dijo Koushiro, sorprendido.

– ¿Lo salvaste de la explosión del laboratorio? preguntó Taichi.

– Sí. Pero no tenemos tiempo para hablar. Debéis daros prisa. Traed a Daigo a vuestro mundo y salvadlo.

Las esferas digitales de Baihumon se iluminaron y el portal al mundo real se reabrió.

– Vamos, dijo Taichi.

Con cuidado, Taichi y Yamato tomaron al profesor por las axilas, mientras Joe lo levantaba por los pies. Lentamente, franquearon la apertura que los traería de vuelta a su mundo. En un instante, habían regresado a las orillas de Odaiba.

– Llamo a una ambulancia, dijo Joe, sacando su móvil.

Cinco minutos después, llegaron los conductores de ambulancia. La noche facilitaba el tráfico y estuvieron en poco tiempo en la sala de emergencias. Los médicos inmediatamente se hicieron cargo de Nishijima. Los Niños Elegidos permanecieron en la sala de espera. Pasaron unos minutos. De repente, el médico de urgencias volvió a la sala:

– ¡Chicos! lanzó a los adolescentes. ¿Sois vosotros que habéis traído al hombre con múltiples fracturas?

– Sí, confirmó Joe.

– ¿Quiénes sois para él?

– Somos... sus alumnos, dijo Sora.

– ¿Sabéis si este hombre tiene familia? No llevaba ningún papel con él.

– No, no lo sabemos, respondió Yamato.

– Debemos contactarla absolutamente. Este hombre ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita una transfusión de emergencia si queremos que sobreviva. El problema es que tiene un grupo sanguíneo muy raro: AB negativo. No tenemos este grupo sanguíneo en nuestras reservas, pero quizás un miembro de la familia tenga el mismo.

Los Niños Elegidos se miraron alarmados. No sabían si su profesor tenía alguna familia en Tokio.

– Si uno de nosotros tuviera el mismo grupo sanguíneo, reflexionó Joe, podríamos proponerle al médico dar nuestra sangre. Pero no es posible para mí: soy A positivo.

– Yo también, dijo Sora.

– Yo también, añadió Mimi.

– ¿Uno de nosotros sería O negativo? les preguntó Joe. Los O son donantes universales para todos los demás grupos sanguíneos, a la condición que tengan el mismo Rhesus.

– Lo siento, soy O positivo, dijo Koushiro.

– Mi hermano y yo somos B positivos, añadió Takeru.

– ¡Espera! exclamó Hikari. ¡Taichi y yo somos AB negativos!

– Hikari, ¿cómo sabes esto? se sorprendió Taichi.

– Cuando tuve que ir al hospital debido a mi neumonía, hace diez años, me dijeron cuál era mi grupo sanguíneo. Mamá me dijo que todos teníamos el mismo en la familia y que era muy raro.

– ¡Pero entonces podemos salvar al profesor Nishijima! exclamó Taichi.

Se dirigió hacia el doctor:

– ¡Doctor, espere! Tengo el mismo grupo sanguíneo que este hombre, y estoy de acuerdo para que le transfunda mi sangre.

– ¿Eres de su familia?

– No.

– ¿Eres mayor de edad?

– Uh... no.

– Necesito permiso de tus padres.

Taichi intercambió una mirada angustiada con sus amigos: el tiempo pasaba y Nishijima estaba a punto de morir. Recordó otra vez la cara sangrante de su profesor, el torniquete de fortuna que había hecho con su chaqueta. Se había sacrificado para salvarlo en este laboratorio infernal. Ahora debía ayudarlo a su turno. Taichi sintió la rabia apoderarse de él:

– ¡Doctor, usted necesita un donante de sangre! Estoy dispuesto para ayudarle, ¿qué más quiere? Como usted mismo dijo, este grupo sanguíneo es extremadamente raro. No encontrará otro donante a tiempo. ¿Va usted a dejar morir a este hombre porque no soy mayor de edad?

El doctor lo miró fijamente. Con la mandíbula contraída, suspiró dudando. Taichi lo miró con determinación, puños cerrados.

– Vale, ven conmigo, dijo. Toma, ponte esta máscara quirúrgica. ¡Hay que darse prisa!

– ¡Taichi! exclamó Sora.

– ¡No, no debemos ir con él para no llevar bacterias! exclamó Joe, deteniéndola. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar.

El médico llevó a Taichi al quirófano donde los médicos curaban las heridas de Nishijima. La puerta de la sala se abrió y dos médicos empujaron una camilla donde estaba extendido el profesor. Una máscara de oxígeno cubría su nariz y su boca.

– Hemos drenado la sangre y suturado las llagas, pero necesita una transfusión lo antes posible, dijo el cirujano antes de regresar al quirófano.

– Nos encargamos de esto, dijo el otro médico. Sígueme, muchacho, le dijo a Taichi.

Empujaron la camilla a una habitación cercana equipada para las transfusiones. Contenía dos camas paralelas: los enfermeros llevaron al profesor Nishijima en uno, mientras el doctor le decía a Taichi:

– Acuéstese aquí y levante su manga derecha.

El médico desinfectó la zona que va iba a picar y colocó la aguja de transfusión. Unió el tubo al _cell-saver_, una máquina capaz de recuperar directamente la sangre para centrifugarla y reinyectarla. Del otro lado, dos médicos preparaban al profesor Nishijima. Taichi no le quitaba de los ojos. "Aguante, profesor..." pensó. "Me salvó usted la vida, ahora me toca a mí salvarle. No le dejaré morir." Apretó el puño firmemente, y su sangre fue expulsada al _cell-saver_ para realimentar lentamente las venas de Nishijima.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los adolescentes se habían instalado en la sala de espera. La noche avanzaba y todavía Taichi no había reaparecido. Koushiro había sacado su computadora y en la sala de espera solo se oía al ruido de sus dedos sobre el teclado.

– Es muy largo, dijo Hikari con voz tensa. Han pasado casi tres horas desde que se ha ido con el médico.

– El profesor Nishijima ha perdido mucha sangre, dijo Joe. Un litro, tal vez más. Una transfusión debe hacerse lentamente, por eso lleva tiempo.

– ¿Pero tomarán un litro de sangre a Taichi? preguntó Yamato. ¿Quiero decir, no es peligroso?

– Probablemente le tomarán un poco menos, dijo Joe. Sino, podría ser Taichi quien se desvanezca. Esperando que lo que le dé a nuestro profesor lo salve.

– ¿Meiko? dijo Agumon, acercándose a la chica. ¿Todo irá bien para Taichi, no?

Meiko se sobresaltó, sorprendida de que Agumon le hablara. Le sonrió y dijo con una voz apaciguadora:

– Estoy segura que sí. Taichi es fuerte. Pero probablemente tendrá hambre, ¡así que es posible que tengas que dejarle tu comida por una vez!

– ¡No hay problema! Por Taichi, haré cualquier cosa. Pero dime, Meiko...

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Podré también comer yo a pesar de todo?

– ¡Jaja! ¡Por supuesto! dijo ella, riendo.

Una enfermera salió a la sala de espera y se acercó al grupo.

– Vuestro amigo ha terminado su transfusión. Está descansando en la cafetería. Podéis ir a verlo si queréis.

– ¿Y nuestro profesor? preguntó Takeru.

– Todavía está inconsciente. Pero la transfusión ha sido un éxito: está fuera de peligro.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó los rostros de los Niños Elegidos. Se unieron a Taichi en la cafetería.

– ¡Hermano! exclamó Hikari. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Un poco mareado. Creo que me tomaron más de lo normal. Pero fue por una buena causa. Los doctores me dijeron que no me esfuerce demasiado, que coma y beba.

– Creo que necesitamos todos comer, dijo Mimi. ¿Por qué no vamos a coger algo en la cafetería?

– Dada la hora, debe estar cerrada desde bastante tiempo, dijo Joe. Debe ser medianoche…

– ¡Pero hay máquinas expendedoras! exclamó Mimi, lanzándose a su asalto. ¿Qué queréis?

Vaciaron las máquinas expendedoras de todos los onigiris que contenían. Agumon miró el suyo, como si dudara en comerlo. Finalmente se acercó a Taichi y se le entregó:

– ¡Taichi! Meiko me dijo que necesitarías una doble ración hoy.

– Agumon... gracias, de verdad. Pero sabes, con todo lo que todos ya han compartido conmigo, ¡voy a explotar si me trago un bocado más! Me agradaría muchos si lo tomases. No has comido nada aún, ¡serás tú quien se desmayará si continúas!

– Bueno, ya que insistes... dijo Agumon contemplando su onigiri. ¡Buen provecho!

Y se metió todo el triángulo de arroz en la boca. Koushiro apenas había tocado su sándwich, pero había guardado su computadora abierta sobre sus regazos.

– ¿Koushiro qué haces? preguntó Mimi.

– Quería verificar algo. Es Baihumon, o más bien, las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, quienes nos enviaron la profecía de la digievolución última. Como si supieran que era posible...

– Eso no me sorprendería, dijo Tentomon. Después de todo, fueron las esferas de Azulongmon las que nos permitieron digievolucionar al nivel perfecto cuando dimos la vuelta al mundo para eliminar las Torres Negras, hace tres años. Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas probablemente saben mucho sobre la digievolución.

– Seguramente, pero... hay algo extraño con Baihumon. ¿Os distéis cuenta que conocía al profesor Nishijima? ¿Que lo llamó por su nombre como si se conocieran?

Todos asintieron, perplejos. No quedaba nadie en la cafetería. Taichi fue a preguntar por su profesor a la enfermera de la recepción. Volvió sacudiendo la cabeza:

– Todavía no está despierto.

– Es probable que no lo esté antes de mañana, dijo Joe.

– ¿Quizás deberíamos ir a casa a dormir un poco? propuso Sora.

– Buena idea, dijo Mimi bostezando. ¡Estoy muerta!

– ¿Incluso con la siesta que nos echamos? ironizó Palmon.

– ¡De qué te quejas! ¡Estabas muy feliz de echártela conmigo!

– Sora tiene razón, asintió Takeru. No nos hará daño dormir un poco.

– Me voy a quedar aquí, dijo Taichi.

– ¿Taichi, estas seguro? le preguntó Hikari tomando a Tailmon en sus brazos. Tienes que descansar.

– Me aconsejaron que evitara cualquier esfuerzo físico. Al quedarme aquí, no arriesgo nada.

– Me quedaré contigo.

– No, Hikari, estás cansada, vete a casa. No te preocupes por mí, de verdad.

– Bueno, si estás seguro...

– Yo también me voy a quedar, dijo Meiko.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos.

– Siendo honesta, no quiero estar sola en casa, confesó.

– Vale, dijo Yamato, entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿eso es?

– Eso es, asintió Taichi. Os llamo tan pronto como se despierta el profesor Nishijima.

Se saludaron, y luego se separaron.

– Hay un sala por allí, con sillas cómodas, le dijo Taichi a Meiko. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

– Vale.

Fueron a la sala y se sentaron en asientos inclinados. Taichi pronto se durmió, Agumon a su lado. Meiko se quedó sentada mirando el cielo estrellado. No podía dormir. Finalmente, se levantó y deambuló por los pasillos del hospital. Allí reinaba un silencio absoluto: solo escuchaba el sonido amortiguado de sus pasos. La luz verde de las salidas de emergencia creaba en el hospital una atmósfera extraña, como si el tiempo se estuviera suspendido. A través de las ventanas de las habitaciones Meiko podía ver niños, viejos, mujeres, hombres. Algunos tenían que estar muy enfermos. ¿Quizás algunos iban a morir? ¿Sufrían? ¿Meicoomon había sufrido cuando desapareció? ¿Qué había podido sentir? A Meiko le había parecido que la conexión entre ellas se había desvanecida cuando Meicoomon se había convertido en Ordinemon. Que había perdido lo que la vinculaba con su compañera digimon. ¿Era el destino de Meicoomon de desaparecer? ¿Estaba mejor así? ¿Hubiera podido ser diferente?

De repente, se detuvo frente a una habitación donde un chico no dormía: era Ken Ichijouchi. Giró la cabeza en ese momento y también la reconoció. Le hizo una seña para que entrara. Meiko abrió la puerta corredera y entró en la habitación. Se miraron el uno al otro. Meiko pensó que debía tener la edad de Hikari y Takeru.

– Eres Meiko Mochizuki, ¿verdad?

– Eh... sí. ¿Y tú, eres Ken Ichijouchi?

– Sí. No nos presentamos realmente ayer.

– Acababas de escapar de Yggdrasil y necesitabas descansar. Es normal.

– Eres la compañera de Meicoomon, ¿verdad?

– Sí, o mejor dicho... lo era. Meicoomon se convirtió en Ordinemon y amenazó con destruir la Tierra. Ella poseía en ella unos datos de Apocalymon, de los cuales Yggdrasil se valió para inclinar el equilibrio a favor del mal.

– Lo sé. Koushiro me lo explicó.

– Entonces, ¿sabes que no teníamos otra opción? Nosotros... la sacrificamos para salvar a la humanidad, y...

Meiko apretó los puños, en su garganta se creó un nudo.

– Y no pude hacer nada para salvarla.

Ken la observó gravemente. Miró su sábana y dijo:

– Sabes, Meiko, no nos conocemos mucho todavía. Pero, lo creas o no, sé cómo te sientes.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

– ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Gennai? El servidor más fiel de Yggdrasil ha tomado su apariencia y la mía para materializarse en el mundo digital y en el mundo real. ¿Sin duda has visto que la apariencia que él tuvo de mí era diferente de la que tengo ahora? Esta apariencia es la que tenía cuando era el emperador de los digimons. En ese momento, porque estaba solo e infeliz, dejé que la oscuridad entrara en mí. Dejé que Yggdrasil ganara y lastimé a muchos digimons. Especialmente mi compañero, Wormon. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, ya era demasiado tarde. Wormon se sacrificó para salvarme. Murió, y durante mucho tiempo pensé que nunca volvería a nacer bajo la forma de un digitama. Me odiaba, odiaba todo el mal que había hecho. Había maltratado a Wormon, no lo había protegido mientras que era mi compañero. Había sido un monstruo y pensé que nadie podría verme de manera diferente. Había sido un obstáculo para los Niños Elegidos, una plaga para el mundo digital. Me llevó mucho tiempo comprender que tenía que pasar la página del pasado si quería volver a mejorar. Durante mucho tiempo no me acepté. Y cuando te veo, cuando te vi ayer, supe que te sentías exactamente igual.

Meiko miró a Ken, temblando. En ese momento las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sacudió la cabeza y soltó todo lo que tenía en el corazón desde semanas:

– Si, es verdad. ¡Tienes razón! ¡Me siento tan culpable por no haber podido salvar a Meicoomon! ¡Por no haberla protegido mejor de Yggdrasil! ¡Por no haber podido ayudar a mis amigos, porque mi digimon era incontrolable! ¡Cuántas veces me he sentido... inútil, débil! No a la altura de lo que mis amigos hubieran esperado de mí, ni al nivel de de lo que Meicoomon esperaba de mí. Creo que si ha muerto, es culpa mía. ¡Mi culpa, porque no pude evitar el renacimiento del mal que había en ella! ¡Me odio a mí misma, me odio!

Meiko cayó de rodillas impotente, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ken la estaba mirando y, en sus ojos, estaba leyendo el mismo dolor que había él experimentado tres años antes. Con voz tranquila, dice:

– Olvidas una cosa, Meiko Mochizuki. Si no te hubiera conocido, Meicoomon hubiera podido desatarse antes. Pienses lo que pienses, la salvaste. Todos estos años que pasaste con ella antes de llegar a Tokio, la salvaste.

– ¿Para finalmente dejarla morir? exclamó ella, levantando la cabeza. ¡Solo soy un monstruo!

– Esto no es verdad. No eres responsable del hecho de que Meicoomon poseyese datos de Apocalymon en ella.

– Entonces, estaba destinada a desaparecer desde su nacimiento, ¿verdad? Pero en este caso, ¿de qué servía? ¿Por qué soy una Niña Elegida?

– Creo que la relación entre nosotros y los digimons no es fruto del azar. Cuando dejé de ser el Emperador de los digimons, no entendía cómo hubiera podido ser elegido tampoco. Sin embargo, cuando encontré a Wormon, lo supe. Sabía que una fuerza, una razón que me superaba había hecho que fuese elegido. No para salvar la Tierra o el mundo digital, sino primero para Wormon. Y creo que eso es válido para ti y Meicoomon. No fue una coincidencia que os encontraran, aunque hoy no percibas el significado de todo esto. Pero no debes dejar que tu corazón se oscurezca. Tienes derecho a llorar y a perdonarte a ti misma también. Si queda algo de Meicoomon en el mundo digital, o en tu corazón, lo percibirás solo si vuelves a encender la luz en tu alma.

– ¿Crees sinceramente que es posible?

– Lo creo.

Meiko secó sus lágrimas y observó a Ken. Se desprendía tanta calma, tanta sabiduría de sus ojos, mientras que su corazón a ella era solo revuelta y sufrimiento. ¿Podría ella algún día ser como él?

– Sabes, me preocupo también por Wormon, dijo Ken finalmente. No tengo noticias de él y espero que Yggdrasil no lo haya lastimado. Pero mientras esté en mi corazón, sé que siempre podré ayudarlo.

– Desearía poder decirle lo mismo a Meicoomon.

– Tienes que creerlo.

De repente, Meiko sintió las llagas de su alma menos dolorosas, como si renaciera la esperanza en ella. Ella se levantó y se inclinó delante de Ken:

– Gracias. Muchas gracias, Ken Ichijouchi.

– ¿Has dormido?

– No, aún no.

– ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

– Eh...vale. Muchas gracias.

Se sentó en un sillón junto a la cama de Ken, se quitó las gafas y se durmió rápidamente.


	3. Los Primeros Niños Elegidos

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Taichi se despertó, eran casi las siete de la mañana. La sala de descanso y los pasillos del hospital volvían a animarse. Médicos y enfermeras circulaban para prodigar los primeros tratamientos a los enfermos. Taichi se enderezó y vio el asiento donde estaba Meiko el día anterior: estaba vacío. ¿A dónde había podido ir?

– ¿Agumon?

– ¿Mmm? murmuró, despertándose. ¿Qué?

– ¿Viste a Mei?

– Mmm... no. Pero tengo hambre.

Taichi se levantó y fue a comprar un desayuno a Agumon. Luego atravesaron los pasillos: de repente Taichi vio a Meiko salir de una habitación. Era la de Ken.

– ¿Mei? Me preguntaba dónde te habías ido, estaba preocupado por no verte.

– Lo siento. Hablé con Ken Ichijouchi esa noche. Creo... creo que entiende lo que puedo sentir. Me vino bien hablarlo con alguien.

Taichi frunció levemente el ceño, sin saber por qué. Tal vez porque hubiera preferido que Meiko se confiara a él. Pero en el fondo, tenía razón: Ken estaba probablemente mejor posicionado para entenderla.

– Me alegra que te haya ayudado. Ken también ha tenido momentos difíciles. Pero logró encontrar la luz en él y eso es lo más importante.

– Sí. Espero que yo también lo consiga.

– Estoy seguro de ello. En cualquier caso, si sientes la necesidad de volver a hablar, yo... te escucharé, dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

– Gra... gracias, respondió, sonrojándose también.

Taichi miró hacia otro lado. Tosió para recuperar la compostura:

– Bueno, voy a ver si el profesor Nishijima está despierto.

– Vale. Solo voy a tomar un chocolate y ya voy.

– Taichi, ¿puedo ir con Meiko a tomar un segundo chocolate? preguntó Agumon.

– Por supuesto, se rio Taichi. Hasta ahora.

Taichi caminó por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Nishijima. Cuando llegó, el profesor todavía dormía. Su respiración había vuelto a ser regular y ya no llevaba la máscara de oxígeno. Taichi se sentó sin hacer ruido en una silla al lado de la cama. Cerró los ojos. "Qué silencio", pensó. Pasaron diez minutos. De repente, Taichi percibió un ligero movimiento. Abrió los ojos y vio que Nishijima acababa de abrir los suyos. La mirada del profesor barrió la habitación antes de caer sobre Taichi: el adolescente vio una leve sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.

– Taichi... susurró. Estoy contento de verte.

– Profesor... yo también, estoy feliz.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió: Meiko y Agumon entraron, cada uno con una taza de chocolate en la mano.

– Lo siento, había cola, y... ¡Profesor Nishijima! exclamó Meiko, alegre. ¡Usted está despierto! ¡Taichi, funcionó!

– ¿De qué está hablando? le preguntó el profesor a Taichi.

– Bueno... dijo Taichi, incomodo.

– Taichi le dio su sangre, porque era el único de nosotros que tenía el mismo grupo sanguíneo que usted, explicó Mei. ¡Voy a llamar a los demás para advertirles! ¡Vuelvo! Meiko cogió su teléfono y salió, seguida por Agumon.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Nishijima se enderezó:

– ¿Es verdad, Taichi? ¿Tú... hiciste esto por mí?

– Usted hizo más por mí aun en este laboratorio, profesor.

– Gracias... Taichi.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. Cada uno leía a los ojos del otro respeto, gratitud e incluso... amistad. Media hora después, los Niños Elegidos se reunieron en la habitación del profesor. Estaban felices que haya vuelto a estar consciente.

– ¡Nos hemos preocupados! exclamó Sora, tranquilizada.

– Para ser sincero, nos hemos preguntado si llegaríamos a tiempo, dijo Joe.

– ¡Le veo mejor ahora! se alegró Mimi.

– Es verdad, nos asustó, acordó Takeru.

– No habléis tan alto, dijo Nishijima, riendo. ¡Es mejor que los médicos no os escuchen, porque se desmayarían si vieran cuánto visitantes estoy recibiendo en mi habitación!

– Por supuesto, nueve adolescentes y ocho digimons son... discretos, dijo irónicamente Yamato.

Todos se rieron. Solo Koushiro se mantuvo serio. Se acercó a la cama del profesor:

– Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

– Adelante.

– Pudimos salvarle porque un digimon nos llamó. Para ser exacto, una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas del mundo digital. Creo que fue él quien le salvó de la explosión del laboratorio. Parecía conocerle. Le llamó por su nombre.

Nishijima sonrió.

– Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentí su presencia... pensé que habíamos perdido toda conexión, pero cuando me protegió, sentí... exactamente lo mismo que cuando lo encontré por la primera vez.

– ¿Qué quiere decir usted?

– Antes de convertirse en una Bestia Sagrada, Baihumon era... mi compañero digimon.

Los Niños Elegidos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

– Pero... pero en este caso, si usted tuvo un compañero digimon..., tartamudeó Koushiro.

– Usted es… dijo Joe, incapaz de terminar su oración.

– ¿Un Niño Elegido? soltó Taichi.

El profesor Nishijima los miró cariñosamente:

– Sí, fui uno de los primeros cinco Niños Elegidos.

La noticia conmovió los adolescentes. Taichi no podía apartar la vista del profesor a quien le había salvado la vida y que resultaba tener un vínculo más fuerte con ellos que todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

– ¿Quiere decir usted, dijo Takeru, que estaba entre los primeros Niños Elegidos de los que Gennai nos habló?

– Sí.

– ¿Quiénes eran los demás? preguntó Koushiro.

– Bueno, entre ellos estaba Maki Himekawa, a quien conocéis todos.

– ¿La agente Himekawa era una Niña Elegida? exclamó Sora.

– ¿Una Niña Elegida? se disgutó Mimi. ¿Aun cuando se unió a Yggdrasil? ¡Qué traidora!

– No hay juzgarla sin saber... Hime ha sufrido mucho, y hubiera tenido que ayudarla más. Lo lamento hoy.

– ¿Quiénes eran los otros tres Niños Elegidos? preguntó Yamato.

– Se llamaban Eiichiro Minami, Ibuki Hokubu y Shigeru Higashi.

– ¿Se llamaban? repitió Koushiro.

– Murieron.

Una arruga se había marcado en la frente del profesor Nishijima, y el dolor había invadido sus ojos. Un silencio helado cayó en la habitación.

– ¿Murieron? Hikari repitió de una voz débil.

– ¿De verdad queréis que os hable de todo esto? dijo Nishijima con una sonrisa forzada. Preferiría tener algo más alegre que contaros...

Como los adolescentes permanecían callados, el profesor suspiró y dijo:

– Vale, de acuerdo. Es normal, entiendo que queráis saber.

– ¿Cuándo fueron ustedes al mundo digital por primera vez? preguntó Koushiro.

– La primera vez, teníamos entre diez y doce años. Hime era la más grande. Yo tenía un año menos que ella. Eiichiro e Ibuki tenían la misma edad que yo, Shigeru era el más joven. Íbamos los cinco a la misma escuela. Nos conocimos allí. Hime era la más alegre de nosotros, siempre inventaba nuevos juegos, a veces no sin riesgos. No tenía miedo de nada.

El profesor sonrió al recordar las escapadas en las que Hime se los había llevados a todos. ¿Cuántas veces habían regresado a casa con los pantalones rotos o manchados con tierra, porque ella les había convencido de que en la cima de la colina boscosa arriba de la escuela había un mundo mágico? Por más que jugaran, cuando Hime les guiaba él realmente creía lo que inventaba. Y cuando los demás estaban agotados, era el único que se quedaba con Hime: imaginaba todas esas hadas y fantasmas con ella.

– Eiichiro era un amigo fiel y honesto, continuó. Odiaba las mentiras y la traición, y siempre se aseguraba de ser cortés y respetuoso. Tenía tres hermanos de los cuales tenía mucho cuidado. Su padre era soldado y no volvía a casa muy a menudo, y por eso Eiichiro asumía muchas cosas en casa. Soñaba con ser cocinero. De hecho, ¡era goloso! Ibuki estaba siempre leyendo un nuevo libro. Devoraba todo lo que venía a la mano. Creo que tenía interés por todo, y era bastante buena en matemáticas e idiomas. Cuando éramos pequeñas, ella ya hablaba inglés, y cuando llegamos a la escuela secundaria, comenzó a hablar chino y español. Siempre tenía una anécdota que contarnos. Le encantaba compartir sus conocimientos con nosotros y era muy creativa. ¡Cuántas veces hemos hecho experiencias que han fallado! También era una niña muy cariñosa. Cada vez que uno de nosotros tenía un bajón anímico, siempre estaba allí para nosotros. Como si todo lo que estaba leyendo la ayudara a comprendernos. Shigeru era el más considerado de nosotros. El más tranquilo también, aunque fuera el más joven. Era muy sensible y siempre sincero. Odiaba la crueldad, el egoísmo, el mal en general. Creo que cuando éramos niños, no entendía cómo podía existir la maldad. Y luego, al crecer, tuvo que enfrentarse con la realidad... y fue difícil para él aceptarla. Sin embargo, creo que esta desilusión lo hizo más fuerte, porque sabía cómo mantener la esperanza en él a pesar de la adversidad. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por nosotros.

– ¿Usted cómo estaba? preguntó Mimi, curiosa.

– ¿Yo? rio Nishijima. A esa edad, tenía un montón de sueños, todo me parecía posible. Casi no tenía miedo a nada, lo cual hacía que con Hime solíamos ser los motores del grupo. En aquella época, creo que quería ser poeta o inventor. Me hice profesor, no es exactamente lo mismo. Pero he mantenido este deseo de ayudar a los demás, especialmente a los más jóvenes. Habría hecho todo por mis amigos.

– ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes al mundo digital? preguntó Takeru.

– La primera vez, no lo elegimos. Era una tarde de primavera, regresábamos de una de las expediciones que Hime había organizado. Mientras bajábamos la colina para volver a casa, el suelo se abrió debajo de nuestros pies... y nos aspiró.

– ¿Por qué les llamaron del mundo digital? preguntó Taichi.

– No lo supimos enseguida... un poco como vosotros, supongo.

– Es cierto que cuando llegamos al mundo digital, no sabíamos nada, recordó Joe. Y me pregunto si hoy sabemos mucho más.

– En cualquier caso, ahí fue cuando conocimos a nuestros compañeros digimons.

– ¿Baihumon era el suyo? dijo Takeru.

– En ese momento, mi digimon era un simple Bearmon. Pero fue el mejor amigo que tuve. Con los otros niños, no sabíamos exactamente dónde habíamos aterrizado. Fuimos atacados por malos digimons y pudimos hacer digievolucionar a nuestros compañeros. Fue solo hablando con buenos digimons que entendimos quiénes eran nuestros verdaderos enemigos.

– ¿Y quiénes eran? preguntó Sora.

– Los Amos Oscuros.

– ¿Los Amos Oscuros? exclamaron los adolescentes en coro.

– La batalla que libramos contra ellos fue terrible... y hubiéramos perdido sin la intervención de Homeostasis.

– ¿Homeostasis? repitió Koushiro. ¿Lo conocieron?

– En aquella época, no sabía quién era él que se había apoderado de Hime para hablar con nosotros. Para derrotar a los Amos Oscuros, nos eligió a cuatro de nosotros con nuestros digimons, y los convirtió en las cuatro Bestias Sagradas del mundo digital: Azulongmon para la Región Oriental, Xuanwumon para la Región Norte, Zhuqiaomon para la región sur y Baihumon para la región occidental. Nos eligió a Shigeru, Ibuki, Eiichiro, a mí...

– ¿Y no a la Sra. Himekawa y su digimon? dijo Hikari.

– Cuando nuestros digimons tomaron la forma de las Bestias Sagradas, todas atacaron al digimon de Hime. Lo destruyeron para ganar poder y fusionarlo con el suyo. Así, pudieron derrotar a los Amos Oscuros, pero al precio de este sacrificio.

– Es horrible, murmuró Takeru.

– ¿Eso era la voluntad de Homeostasis? preguntó Koushiro.

– Eso es lo que creo. Desde ese día, Hime nunca volvió a ser la misma. Ella nunca se recuperó de la pérdida de su compañero digimon. Perdió su optimismo, su entusiasmo y se encerró en sí misma. Su digimon no podía renacer como un digitama. Por eso luego apostó sobre el reboot del mundo digital. Era la única forma de revivir a Bakumon. Aunque para eso tuviera que aliarse con el mal, dijo el Nishijima, con la voz quebrada. Me gustaría mucho haberla ayudado, haberla entendido. Me pregunto dónde está ahora.

– ¿Y después de esta batalla, los Amos Oscuros desaparecieron? preguntó Joe. Sin embargo, nosotros también les hicimos frente...

– Lo sé. Pero en ese momento, pensamos que los habíamos eliminado definitivamente. El sacrificio había sido grande. Estábamos seguros de que las Bestias Sagradas protegerían el mundo digital, y cuando tuvimos que separarnos de ellas, confiamos en el futuro. Pero nos equivocábamos. Seis años después de esta primera aventura, los Amos Oscuros regresaron al mundo digital.

– ¿Cómo es posible? preguntó Koushiro.

– No lo sé. En cualquier caso, cuando reaparecieron en el mundo digital, habían atravesado un Muro de Fuego.

– ¿Un Muro de Fuego? repitió Yamato. ¿No nos dijo Gennai que es lo que rodea el Mar Oscuro donde Yggdrasil está encerrado?

– Sí, asintió Joe. ¿Significaría que los Amos Oscuros vendrían del Mar Oscuro?

– Es muy posible, dijo Koushiro. Si Yggdrasil los volviera a la vida, eso explicaría por qué volvieron al mundo digital.

– Lo primero que hicieron después de pasar el Muro de Fuego fue luchar contra las Bestias Sagradas, continuó Nishijima. Y desafortunadamente, éstas perdieron y fueron encarceladas. Tan pronto como ya no estuvieron amenazados por las Bestias Sagradas, los Amos Oscuros persiguieron su verdadero objetivo: encontrar un portal al mundo real para destruir a los seres humanos.

– Es extraño, esta obsesión por destruir la Tierra, pensó Koushiro. Ya era el plan de Vandemon, y el ser que toma la apariencia de Gennai parece afirmar que también es la voluntad de Yggdrasil. ¿Y si Yggdrasil ordenara a todos los digimons malos invadir el mundo real?

– Es una suposición muy razonable, dijo Yamato.

– Pero, ¿es posible destruir Yggdrasil? preguntó Joe.

– Esa es una buena pregunta, murmuró Koushiro.

Nishijima los miraba hablar, reflexionando con ellos.

– Si es posible, nunca lo hicimos con mis amigos, dijo. Los Amos Oscuros finalmente localizaron el portal que estaban buscando. Estaba...

– En un castillo, ¿verdad? dijo Taichi. Ahí estaba cuando Vandemon lo usó.

– En mi época, estaba en un desierto rocoso. Al ver que los Amos Oscuros ponían en peligro el equilibrio de los dos mundos, Homeostasis nos llamó nuevamente al mundo digital, los primeros cinco Niños Elegidos. Fue hace diez años. Tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que vosotros.

Los miró a todos como si tratara de recordar aquellos años lejanos.

– No entendíamos bien por qué Homeostasis nos pedía nuestra ayuda otra vez. Ya no teníamos más contacto con nuestros compañeros digimon y habían pasado seis años desde que no habíamos puesto un pie en el mundo digital. Además, las Bestias Sagradas habían sido encarceladas y ninguno de nosotros sabía cómo liberarlas. En cuanto a Hime, ella ya no tenía compañero digimon. Pero los enviados de Homeostasis nos hicieron entender que representábamos su última oportunidad. Teníamos que evitar que los Amos Oscuros llegaran al mundo real. Era nuestro deber, así que fuimos. Homeostasis había reunido buenos digimons listos para defender el mundo digital. Nos pidió que lucháramos con ellos. ¿Tal vez se imaginó que podríamos hacerlos evolucionar? Pero cada uno de nosotros es solo compañero de un único digimon.

Meiko apretó sus brazos contra ella al pensar en Meicoomon.

– En los rangos de Homeostasis ya había un poderoso digimon que volvimos a ver hace poco tiempo.

– ¿Jesmon? adivinó Mimi.

– Sí. Sin embargo, los digimons que luchaban de nuestro lado tenían dificultades contra los digimons que los Amos Oscuros habían reunido. Empezaba a ser difícil proteger el portal que conducía al mundo real. Piedmon estaba luchando contra Jesmon, y él tenía la ventaja. No pudimos evitar que un digimon del ejército de los Amos Oscuros pasara el portal. Este es el primer digimon que entró en el mundo real.

– Un segundo, lo interrumpió Koushiro. ¿Dijo usted que todo esto sucedió hace diez años?

– Sí, dijo Nishijima, viendo que entendía. En ese momento, teníais entre cuatro y ocho años y vivíais...

– ¡En el distrito de terrazas de Hikarigaoka! Este digimon que entró en el mundo real…

– ¿No fue Parrotmon? adivinó Taichi.

– Sí, fue él.

Los adolescentes se miraron: esa noche, cuando aún eran jóvenes, habían visto a su primer digimon: Parrotmon. Taichi había permitido a Agumon, también caído del mundo digital, de evolucionar en Greymon para empujar a Parrotmon al mundo digital. Todos los otros niños habían presenciado la lucha de los dos digimons, y sabían que era en parte por eso que habían sido designados para ser los Niños Elegidos. Pero nunca sospecharon que los primeros Niños Elegidos lideraron una terrible lucha contra los Amos Oscuros aquel día.

– No sabíamos qué sucedía en el mundo real, dijo Nishijima, pero Parrotmon fue reenviado al mundo digital. En ese momento, una horrible criatura se materializó frente a nosotros: era Apocalymon.

– Sí, ¡Gennai nos lo contó! lo recordó Joe. ¡Nos dijo que los primeros Niños Elegidos ya habían luchado contra él!

– Tenía una fuerza destructiva aterradora, casi igual a la de Meicoomon cuando ella fue desatada.

– Y hoy sabemos por qué, dijo Sora. Meicoomon tenía algunos de los datos de Apocalymon en ella.

– Su poder iba más allá de todo lo pudiéramos imaginar. El ejército de Homeostasis fue barrido. Apocalymon lanzó un ataque contra nosotros. Quise proteger a Hime y los dos fuimos heridos. Apocalymon era demasiado fuerte, y sin las Bestias Sagradas estábamos indefensos. Lo sabíamos y os puedo asegurar que ese día, pensé que era el final...

El profesor Nishijima hizo una pausa, de repente sumergido por los recuerdos. Recuerdos tan fuertes que parecían traer a la vida todo lo que había sentido durante esta espantosa batalla. Sintió el calor de las explosiones de Apocalymon y de los Amos oscuros, la arena que le picaba los ojos, el dolor punzante de su pierna rota, las explosiones que le herían los tímpanos, la lluvia fría y negra como la desesperación que caía del cielo y que hacía desaparecerlo todo. Apretaba Hime contra él. Estaba sangrando del brazo izquierdo. De repente había distinguido a Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru en la tormenta de polvo. Se habían puesto delante de ellos para protegerlos. Apocalymon lanzó después un ataque final. En ese momento, el cuerpo de sus amigos se había iluminado y la tierra había temblado. El suelo se había resquebrajado y las tres Bestias Sagradas que habían sido sus compañeros digimon fueron liberadas. Se habían colocado frente a los Niños Elegidos y les habían protegido. Daigo había levantado la cabeza y había ayudado a Hime a enderezarse.

– Hime, debo hacer como ellos, murmuró. Tengo que ayudarlos.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que lágrimas de ira corrían por sus mejillas:

– No puedo ayudarte, Daigo. Megadramon ya se ha sacrificado... ¡está muerto y no sirvió para nada! ¡Nada! ¡Homeostasis! había gritado, alzando un puño al cielo. ¿Por qué usted eligió solo cuatro Bestias Sagradas? ¿Por qué nos llamó al mundo digital cuando nos había llevado a nuestros compañeros digimons? ¿Somos solo sus peones? Si Bakumon todavía estuviera aquí, podría ayudar a mis amigos... Homeostasis, ¡le odio!

Daigo, el corazón desgarrado, la había mirado fijamente. Había tratado de enderezarse, pero le dolía demasiado la pierna. Había gritado de dolor y había caido al suelo. En ese momento, Shigeru se había vuelto hacia él:

– Mis amigos, no tengáis miedo. Os protegeremos con nuestros compañeros . Ahora sabemos por qué somos los Niños Elegidos. Siempre lo supimos, pero tuvimos que recuperar nuestra memoria. Algún día, también lo sabréis.

– Debéis guardar vuestras fuerzas, continuó Ibuki, volviéndose hacia ellos. Para seguir luchando contra las tinieblas después de nosotros.

– Después de vosotros, ¿qué queréis decir? exclamó Daigo.

En ese momento, el poder de Apocalymon había explotado. Los cuerpos rodeados por la luz cegadora de Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru se habían disuelto para alimentar a las fuerzas de las tres Bestias Sagradas. Daigo y Hime habían visto morir a sus amigos para salvarlos y salvar los dos mundos. Su poder había contenido los ataques de los Amos Oscuros y los había empujado de vuelta al Mar Oscuro, para encerrarlos dentro. Luego esta luz se había dirigido hacia Apocalymon. Con todas sus fuerzas, las Bestias Sagradas habían tratado de enviarlo de vuelta al Mar Oscuro. Apocalymon se había resistido. En el momento en que se caía hacia el océano, había abierto la tierra del mundo digital: las Bestias Sagradas habían sido precipitadas allí, pero lograron, justo a tiempo, derrotar a Apocalymon.

El profesor Nishijima miró a los adolescentes y terminó:

– Creo que justo antes de desaparecer, las Bestias Sagradas consiguieron proyectarnos hacia el portal que conducía al mundo real, Hime y yo. Es la última vez que fui al mundo digital hasta que volviera con vosotros.


	4. Mensajes de voz

**Capítulo 4**

Un gran silencio siguió las últimas palabras de Nishijima. Los adolescentes miraron al vacío, todavía emocionados por las revelaciones que su profesor les había hecho. Descubrir que tres de los primeros Niños Elegidos habían muerto para salvar los dos mundos les había conmovido.

– Lo siento mucho por sus amigos, profesor, dijo finalmente Hikari.

– Desearía que no hubiera más sacrificios como este, murmuró Nishijima. Aunque sé que fue necesario.

– ¿Profesor? dijo Koushiro. ¿Puedo... puedo hacerle una última pregunta?

– Por favor.

– Hubiera pensado que un digimon no podía sobrevivir a la muerte de su compañero humano. Fue Gennai quien me lo dijo una vez. ¿Cómo las Bestias Sagradas pudieron seguir existiendo después del sacrificio de Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru?

– Cuando Homeostasis hizo de nuestros compañeros digimons unas Bestias Sagradas, algo en ellos cambió. Siguieron siendo nuestros compañeros, pero ya no eran exclusivamente eso. Al convertirse en los guardianes del digimundo, ya no dependían de nosotros para vivir. Si yo hubiera muerto en este laboratorio, Baihumon aún existiría.

– Pero le salvó porque es su compañero, dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.

– Aunque cambie de forma, dijo Patamon a Takeru, ¡seguiré protegiéndote!

Nishijima sonrió y miró a Patamon. De repente, tuvo un dolor de cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente.

– Necesita usted descansar, dijo Taichi.

– Hablar de todos estos eventos probablemente le ha cansado, dijo Sora. Le vamos a dejar.

– Sí, creo que es más razonable. Pero mantenedme informado y, lo más importante, decidme si Baihumon vuelve a contactaros.

– Prometido, asintió Koushiro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando salieron del hospital, el sol brillaba en el cielo y debía ser ya el mediodía. Taichi miró hacia el edificio:

– ¿Vosotros lo hubierais adivinado? ¿Que el profesor Nishijima fue uno de los primeros Niños Elegidos?

Los otros negaron con la cabeza.

– Todos lo que han vivido, dijo Koushiro, pensativo.

– Y todo lo que han perdido... murmuró Yamato. No tuvo que ser fácil.

– Me gustaría mucho que el profesor Nishijima volviera a ver a Baihumon, dijo Mimi.

– Yo desearía que pudiéramos liberar a las otras Bestias Sagradas así como a los los digimons de Ken, Daisuke, Inoue y Iori, dijo Takeru.

– Tan pronto como haya desarrollado un portal que nos permita pasar del mundo real al mundo digital a nuestro antojo, iremos allí, les aseguró Koushiro. En cualquier caso, por el momento, no hay urgencia. Yggdrasil no ha dado ninguna señal de vida, por lo que aún debe estar bien encerrado en el Mar Oscuro.

– ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? preguntó Sora.

– Bueno, reflexionó Mimi, ya que Yggdrasil nos da un pequeño respiro, ¿por qué no disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones? Sé que no hemos pasado días muy divertidos. Pero precisamente, ¡por eso debemos reponernos!

– Tienes razón, acordó Taichi. Si le damos demasiadas vueltas a lo que vivimos, ¡no vamos a disfrutar del verano!

– Sí, por fin tendré tiempo para trabajar en mis exámenes, suspiró Joe.

– ¡Oh, no seas tan pesimista! exclamó Mimi. Con lo que acabamos de vivir, ¡tenemos derecho a descansar un poco!

– Acabo de recordarlo, dijo Takeru, ¿no son este sábado los fuegos artificiales de Sumidagawa?

– Ah, sí, ¡es verdad! exclamó Sora. ¡Se me había completamente olvidado! ¿Oye y por qué no vamos juntos?

– Sí, ¡es un muy buena idea! aprobaron los demás.

– Podríamos hacer un picnic antes de ir a la noche, sugirió Meiko.

– Me suena genial, dijo Yamato.

– Vamos a hacer eso, concluyó Taichi. ¡Nos vemos el sábado! Mientras tanto, ¡descansad bien!

Se saludaron y se separaron, sus digimon pisándole los talones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Joe llegó a casa, no había nadie. Dejo su mochila en el suelo y vio la pila de libros en su escritorio. Días maravillosos por delante... Abrió su teléfono para ver la hora. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había recibido una docena de mensajes. Los abrió y mientras los leía el pánico le invadió.

– Joe, ¿qué pasa? preguntó Gomamon. Pones cara rara.

– Es… es mi novia.

– Entonces... ¿realmente existe?

– ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Me dejó una lista completa de mensajes.

– Ah. ¿Y qué te dice?

Joe hizo una mueca. Cuanto más progresaba en su lectura, los mensajes denotaban más la impaciencia. "Joe, no puedo contactarte. ¿Dónde estás? "Llamé a tu casa, me dijeron que no estabas allí. "Han pasado tres días desde que intenté llamarte, ¿por qué no contestas? "¿Qué hice para que me ignores tanto? "Acabo de pasar un cuarto de hora tratando de contactarte. Es como si estuvieras en otro mundo. Te advierto, la próxima vez, si no contestas, soy yo quien no contestaré al teléfono. "

– Ah, ¿y qué hago ahora? gimió Joe. ¡Entre la lucha contra Ordinemon y nuestro viaje al mundo digital, había olvidado por completo advertir a Chisako!

– ¿Chisako? dijo Gomamon. ¿Así se llama?

– ¡Sí! Ah, ¿cómo voy a arreglar esta torpeza?

– Llámala y explícaselo simplemente.

– ¿Simplemente? saltó Joe, su voz elevándose en los agudos. ¿Quieres que la llame y le diga: "Hola Chisako, discúlpeme por no haberte contactado, pero sabes la conexión es bastante mala en el mundo digital y he tenido que evitar la destrucción del planeta, así que he estado levemente ocupado"?

– Bueno... hay algo de verdad en todo esto.

– ¡Pero estás loco! ¡Si le digo esto no me hablará en semanas!

– Aún con todo, va a ser necesario decirle la verdad. Y por cierto, ¿no querías presentármela?

– Eh…no sé si es el momento más adecuado... ¡ah, rayos! ¡De hoy no pasa! ¡La llamo!

Marcó el número. Salto el contestador. "Usted está en el móvil de Chisako Tamura. No estoy disponible actualmente. Déjeme un mensaje y volveré a llamarle. "

– Chisako, soy yo, Joe. Realmente lamento responderte ahora. Puedo explicarte todo. Vuelve a llamarme, por favor.

Colgó y suspiró. Vio de nuevo el montón de libros sobre su escritorio. Definitivamente, las revisiones tendrián que esperar...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro llegó a casa alrededor de la una de la tarde. Su madre estaba poniendo la ropa en el balcón. Cuando vio a su hijo llegar, dejó caer su camisa, corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos. Efectivamente, si los demás ya se habían ido a casa desde la batalla contra Ordinemon, Koushiro se había quedado en su oficina y no le había dado ninguna noticia a sus padres desde la noche en que todos habían dormido en el instituto.

– ¡Koushiro, has vuelto! ¿Estás bien?

– Mamá, me estás asfixiando, dijo, riendo, avergonzado. Estoy bien, puedes estar tranquila.

– Tenía miedo por ti estos últimos días, sabes. Esta criatura en el puente de Odaiba era realmente aterradora.

Ella vio que la expresión de su hijo se había oscurecido.

– Lo sé, mamá. La derrotamos. Pero aunque logramos vencer a Ordinemon, no conseguimos salvar a Meicoomon. Todavía creo que es en parte culpa mía. Debería haber encontrado una solución.

– No tienes que culparte a ti mismo. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. ¡Tentomon! exclamó ella, viéndolo detrás de Koushiro. ¿Cómo estás tú?

– Bien, gracias señora Izumi.

– ¡Debéis tener hambre, los dos! ¿Os preparo algo?

– Si no le importa, Sra. Izumi, será un placer, dijo Tentomon cortésmente.

Koushiro estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de estar, pero su madre se inclinó sobre el balcón y dijo:

– Koushiro, ¿conoces a esta chica de abajo? Han pasado casi veinte minutos desde que está aquí y no para de mirar hacia nuestro piso.

Koushiro se dio la vuelta: vio efectivamente a una chica frente a su edificio, con el pelo castaño oscuro de corte cuadrado. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color naranja y una camiseta amarilla, y parecía mirar en su dirección. ¿Por qué se quedaba allí?

– No, lo siento, no la conozco, dijo al entrar en el apartamento.

Intrigado, fue a su habitación y abrió la ventana. Desde allí, pudo ver a la chica. Acababa de darse la vuelta y volvió a la carretera. Koushiro levantó las cejas. Se preguntó si esta chica realmente estaba mirando su piso o si se hacía películas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Meiko abrió la puerta de su piso, un dulce olor a arroz flotaba en el aire. La mesa estaba puesta, y su madre estaba mirando televisión. Meiko se sorprendió: junto a su madre, su padre leía el periódico. No le había visto desde la muerte de Ordinemon. Cuando él vio a su hija, el Sr. Mochizuki se puso de pie. En su rostro endurecido Meiko leyó la pena.

– Lo siento, Meiko. Tu madre me comento lo que paso con Meicoomon.

Su hija le miró durante mucho tiempo, sin decir nada. Finalmente, ella murmuró:

– Hubiera querido hacer más por ella. Pero era la única forma de proteger a todo el mundo.

– Lo sé. Eso es lo que Hackmon nos dijo al agente Nishijima y a mí.

– ¿Hackmon había venido a verte?

– Sí, para advertirnos que Homeostasis planeaba eliminar a Meicoomon. Pero pensé... quise creer hasta el final que encontrarías otra solución.

– También me hubiera gustado encontrar una alternativa.

– ¿Tu madre me dijo que estabas en el hospital con tus amigos? ¿Habéis ido a ver a los niños que regresaron del mundo digital?

– No sólo. El profesor Nishijima nos siguió al mundo digital y fue a punto de morir allí. Pero su compañero digimon lo salvó, y pudimos traerlo de regreso a nuestro mundo a tiempo para que lo atiendan en el hospital. Estábamos esperando que despertara.

– Entonces... ¿está vivo? No tenía noticias de él. ¿Dices que su digimon lo salvó? Es extraordinario…

– ¿Lo sabias? ¿Que fue uno de los primeros Niños Elegidos?

Meiko miró a su padre, estupefacta. El asintió con la cabeza.

– Y para la Sra. Himekawa, ¿también lo sabías?

– Sí. ¿Sabes dónde está? La Oficina no ha tenido contacto con ella desde días.

– No lo sé. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esto antes?

– Nuestra agencia es secreta y teníamos que asegurarnos de que vosotros, los nuevos Niños Elegidos, no vivierais la misma experiencia que los primeros. Y además... soy tu padre. Quería protegerte.

En ese momento, Meiko leyó en los ojos de su padre una emoción que había visto muy pocas veces: afecto. Ella parpadeó:

– Disculpa papá. He estado particularmente tensa estos días. La desaparición de Meicoomon es muy dura para mí.

– Lo sé. ¿Cómo está el agente Nishijima?

– Va bien. Se está recuperando de sus heridas.

– Iré a verlo.

– Estará encantado. Perdona pero creo que voy a ir a descansar. No tengo mucha hambre hoy, lo siento.

– ¡Meiko, espera! dijo su madre, levantándose. Sé que todavía estás preocupada, pero tengo una buena noticia: Sakae ha llegado.

– ¿Sakae? ¿Ah sí? ¿Viene para las vacaciones?

– Va a estar de prácticas con un reconocido maestro vidriero en Tokio. Llegó anoche pero ya te habías ido. Fue a tomar el aire, no debería tardar.

Efectivamente, un cuarto de hora después, Meiko escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación. La manilla giró y la cabeza de su hermana paso por la puerta:

– ¡Hola!

– ¡Sakae! Estoy contenta de verte.

De un año más joven que Meiko, Sakae era una chica delgada, de tamaño mediano, con una piel ligeramente morena. Su cabello castaño oscuro, voluminoso y de corte cuadrado, caía en mechones rebeldes sobre su frente y en sus sienes. Tenía unos ojos azules muy oscuros, casi marinos. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color naranja y una camiseta amarilla.

– ¿Mamá me dijo que vas a estar de prácticas en Tokio? dijo Meiko

– Sí, asintió Sakae, arrodillándose frente a ella. Empiezo mañana. Me cambiará del internado. ¿Y tú, qué tal pasó tu integración en el instituto?

– Pasó bien...

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellas. Meiko sabía lo que Sakae le iba a decir, pero no quería hablar de eso. Finalmente, su hermana la miró:

– ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Cuando supe por televisión lo que estaba pasando, cuando vi a Meicoomon, quise unirme a ti. Pero entre el momento que reserve un tren, que el tren llegue... Deberías haberme advertido.

– No hubiera cambiado nada, Sakae.

– ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Estoy harta de ser la última en estar al corriente! Siempre pasan de mi cuando se trata de Meicoomon o de los digimons. Papá tampoco me dijo nada.

– Tal vez porque quería protegerte.

– Ya no soy una niña. No necesito estar constantemente protegida. Tengo la impresión de que desde el día en que conociste a Meicoomon, cuando vivíamos en Tottori, no me dejasteis saber nada sobre los digimons. ¿Pero cuál de nosotras estaba interesada en ellos primero? Cuando Parrotmon apareció en la Tierra, tenía solo seis años y veía todos los días todas las noticias al respecto. Todo esto me intrigaba, pero a ti no te importaba. Hasta que conocieras a Meicoomon.

Meiko miró a su hermana y sus ojos se volvieron duros como el granito.

– ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí ser la compañera de Meicoomon? ¿Verla desatarse, lastimar a otros digimons? ¿Intentar destruir la Tierra? ¿Crees que fue fácil aceptar que para salvar los dos mundos, mi digimon tenía que desaparecer? Si crees que es un privilegio ser un Niña Elegida, entonces estás equivocada. Es una carga, una gran responsabilidad.

Sakae miró a su hermana y de repente se dio cuenta de que había sido injusta con ella. En la oscura mirada de Meiko se leía un dolor indescriptible. Confundida, Sakae se corrijo:

– Disculpa. No debería haberme irritado. Sé que es difícil para ti... y para tus amigos también, supongo.

– Sí...

– Todo lo que deseo es... ayudarte más a menudo. Eres mi hermana, y me gustaría que los digimons nos unan en lugar de separarnos. Cuando Meicoomon apareció en Tottori, cuando llegaste a casa con ella, sentí algo al verla. Pero nunca supe decir qué. A veces tuve la impresión de entenderla mejor que tú... pero no duró mucho, porque luego fui a esta escuela secundaria especializada en artes aplicadas. Solo volvía por las vacaciones. Sin embargo, ya sabes, a menudo soñaba...

– Sí, ya me lo dijiste. Soñaste con el mundo digital, ¿verdad?

– Sí. Lo hablé con papá una vez. Me dijo que el mundo digital podría ser peligroso y que tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Entonces, no dije nada... pero todavía tengo esos sueños de vez en cuando.

– Sakae... Yggdrasil, que quería invadir la Tierra, fue encerrado en el Mar Oscuro, un mundo paralelo al mundo digital diseñado para encarcelarlo. El peligro se ha ido, así que... quiero dejar de pensar en todo esto por unos días.

– Entiendo.

Sakae se puso las rodillas abrazando sus rodillas y las abrazó. Quería ver a Meiko sonreír, así que cambió de tema:

– Y tus amigos, ¿cómo están? Cuéntame sobre ellos.

– ¿Te refieres a los otros Niños Elegidos? Fueron muy buenos conmigo. Muy atentos. Sabían cómo consolarme cuando estaba desesperada. Son buenas personas.

– Me gustaría conocerlos.

– Pues... de hecho, el sábado, hacemos un picnic antes de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales de Sumidagawa.

– ¡Vais a los fuegos artificiales de Sumidagawa! ¡Debe ser hermoso! Nunca he visto fuegos artificiales en Tokio.

– Precisamente, podrías venir. Y me encantaría presentarte a mis amigos.

– ¿No les molestaría?

– No, ¡para nada! Son muy amables.

– Entonces... ¡vale, iré contigo! Espero causarles una buena impresión...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Taichi abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su despertador. Debían ser más de las diez de la mañana. ¡No había dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo! Se vistió y se fue a la sala de estar: Hikari estaba jugando con Tailmon a un juego de mesa y Agumon las estaba mirando.

– ¡Buenos días hermano! ella lo saludó. ¡Me preguntaba cuándo te levantarías!

– Estamos de vacaciones, ¿no? ¿Queda algo de desayuno?

– Sobre la mesa.

– ¿Desayuno? ¡Ya voy! dijo Agumon.

– Pero Agumon, ¡comiste hace solo una hora! exclamó Tailmon.

– Sí, pero solo por verte pensar tanto frente a este juego, ¡me da hambre! respondió, sentado al lado de Taichi.

Cuando el joven terminó su café, sonó el timbre. Se levantó y fue a abrir: Yamato, con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba en el umbral, Gabumon a su lado.

– Hola. ¿No te molesto?

– No en absoluto.

– ¿No me digas que te acabas de levantar?

– ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

– Es que no tienes remedio… ¿Te parece que salgamos a caminar un poco?

– ¿Ahora?

– Salvo que tengas algo que hacer.

– ¡Me trago un último sándwich y ya voy!

Taichi terminó rápidamente su desayuno y se puso los zapatos. Gabumon luego notó que Tailmon y Hikari estaban jugando, con Agumon que las miraba.

– Dime, ¿a qué estáis jugando?

– Al go, respondió Hikari con una sonrisa. ¿Quieres jugar Gabumon?

– ¡Con mucho gusto!

– Gabumon, ¿vas a jugar a esta cosa complicada? le preguntó Agumon.

– Hay personas que piensan en otra cosa que atiborrarse, replicó Tailmon.

– Podemos hacer otro juego si todos jugamos juntos, dijo Hikari.

– ¡Ah, sí, es una buena idea! asintió Agumon.

– Hikari, ¿te importaría quedarte con Gabumon y Agumon? preguntó Taichi.

– ¡No, sin problema! Tengo una buena idea para jugar. ¡Hasta luego, hermano!

Taichi y Yamato tomaron el camino hacia el mar. En julio, el sol pesaba sobre sus hombros, el aire olía a calor. La luz de la mañana hacía brillar las aceras y se adivinaba el comienzo del efecto del espejismo en las carreteras pavimentadas. Muchos autos ya circulaban, se oía el ruido de los motores y la velocidad que sublevaba el aire caliente. Yamato estaba extrañamente silencioso. Después de un rato, Taichi le dijo:

– Vamos, adelante. Dime por qué querías verme.

– ¿Dije que fue por una razón en particular?

– No, pero se nota en tu cara.

Yamato se sonrojó.

– Sabes, los fuegos artificiales del sábado... bueno, me gustaría invitar a una chica a cenar conmigo después.

– ¿Una chica? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

Yamato guardó silencio.

– ¡Si no dices nada, es porque la conozco! dijo Taichi, triunfante.

– El problema es... que no sé cómo invitarla.

– ¿Y me preguntas eso a mí?

– Es que... no sabía a quién preguntar. Me da vergüenza pedirle consejo a Takeru sobre estas cosas cuando es más joven que yo. Pensé que podrías tener una idea.

– Dime, esta chica... ¿no es Sora?

Yamato se sonrojó de nuevo.

– ¡Lo sabía! exclamó Taichi.

– Ella siempre presta tanta atención a los demás... pero finalmente, no sé realmente qué le gusta a ella. No quiero hacerla sentirse incómoda.

– Vamos, con esta confianza en ti mismo seguro que la convencerás de que salga contigo...

– ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

– Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate. Sora es una chica, y ya sabes que a todas las chicas les gustan los detalles...

– Genial, ¿conoces otras cosas de este tipo?

– Bueno no te quejes. Sabes tal vez deberías invitarla el día de antes, como la noche anterior a los fuegos artificiales..

– ¿Y cómo hago? ¿Voy a su casa y se lo pregunto, así, directamente?

– ¿Y…por qué no? Probablemente apreciará que hayas hecho el esfuerzo. Si esperas hasta que estemos todos juntos, podría sentirse incomoda.

– Mmm... Sí. Tienes razón.

– Y luego, encuentra el restaurante con anticipación y resérvalo, porque con la multitud que estará en Sumidagawa el sábado por la noche, todo estará lleno. Además, como Sora siempre está organizando todo para todos, estará contenta de que tomes las riendas.

– Bien visto.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Yamato. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Taichi.

– Gracias, Taichi. Seguiré tus consejos.

– De nada.

Yamato pareció dudar un momento, pero le dijo a Taichi con una expresión traviesa:

– Y tú, ¿no quieres invitar a nadie después de los fuegos artificiales? Como... ¿Meiko?

Esta vez fue el turno de Taichi de sonrojarse.

– ¿Qué... qué estás insinuando? dijo.

– Yo, nada. Basta con ver cómo la miras. Si realmente te gusta, tendrás que decidirte. Si esperas a que ella dé el primer paso, eres un hombre muerto, Taichi.

– ¿Crees que no puedo?

– ¡A que no!

– Vale, ya veremos eso.

Los dos amigos volvieron a la casa de Taichi para el mediodía. Gabumon acababa de ganar su segunda partida.

– Increíble, Gabumon, ¡qué fuerte eres! exclamó Tailmon.

– ¡Es verdad! confirmó Hikari.

– Solo había que pensárselo un poco, dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

– Gabu, ¿volvemos? gritó Yamato.

– ¡Ya voy!

Cuando Yamato saludó a Hikari, Tailmon y Agumon, Taichi levantó un pulgar y dijo:

– ¡Suerte!

Yamato asintió, aún no convencido. Taichi cerró la puerta.

– ¿Qué quería Yamato? le preguntó Hikari a su hermano.

– Un consejo... pero son cosas de chicos.

– ¿Ah sí, de veras? ella dijo con una pequeña risa. Bueno, yo me levanté temprano, así que voy a comer un poco.

– Vale, voy a practicar fútbol. ¿Quieres venir, Agumon?

– ¡Claro! ¡Por fin una actividad que hace más trabajar los músculos que el cerebro!

Taichi se puso sus zapatillas de deporte, pantalones cortos y una camiseta deportiva, agarró su pelota y junto con Agumon se dirigió al estadio de la escuela. Permanecía abierto durante el verano, lo que le permitía a Taichi entrenarse cuando quería. Tan pronto como llegó, sacó la pelota y dijo a Agumon:

– ¿Listo? ¡Debes hacerme un pase!

Inmediatamente lanzó la pelota, que Agumon golpeó con su pata derecha para devolverla. Taichi lo envió con su pie derecho y Agumon respondió con un cabezazo. Taichi se detuvo con una sonrisa:

– Sabes Agumon, normalmente no podemos usar las manos en el fútbol...

– Um..., dijo Agumon, examinando sus patas. ¡Pero no son manos, esto! ¡No cuenta!

– ¡Ja ja! ¡Bien como quieras! De todos modos, no jugarás en competición, ¡eh! ¿Listo?

– ¡Listo! respondió Agumon, levantando las piernas.

Y Taichi pateó la pelota.


	5. Amores y desamores

**Capítulo 5**

Sora estaba tumbada en su cama con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Se fijaba en el techo sin verlo. Su mente estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

– ¡Sora! exclamó Piyomon, inclinándose sobre ella de repente. ¿En qué piensas? Hace dos días que tienes la mente en otro lugar y solo salimos para hacer la compra. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Sora no respondió de inmediato. Finalmente, se enderezó, cruzó las piernas y dijo:

– Sabes Piyomon, después de escuchar la historia del profesor Nishijima, me hice muchas preguntas. Debe haber sido terrible para él y la agente Himekawa perder a sus amigos. Sé que Yggdrasil sigue siendo una amenaza y puede reaparecer. Somos los nuevos Niños Elegidos, y somos responsables de este mundo. Sé que solo nosotros podemos hacerlo. Pero desde hace unos días, tengo miedo...

– ¿Miedo de qué?

– De perderte, perder a uno de nuestros amigos...

– ¡Siempre te protegeré, y todos los demás digimons harán lo mismo! Nunca te sucederá lo mismo que a los primeros tres niños elegidos.

– Sí, pero... ¿si tuviéramos que hacerlo? ¿Si un sacrificio fuera necesario?

– ¡No, los sacrificios nunca son necesarios!

Sora frunció el ceño y miró al suelo.

– ¿Recuerdas, Piyomon, que un día me preguntaste cómo veía mi futuro?

– ¡Sí! ¿Lo has pensado desde entonces?

– Creo que estoy empezando a pensarlo. El año que viene, estaré en mi último año de secundaria. Luego quizás vaya a estudiar a una universidad y con los demás nos separaremos. Entonces, tal vez no debería esperar demasiado para expresar lo que siento...

– ¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Pues... quiero decir que… tengo sentimientos por… un chico, dijo sonrojándose.

– ¿De verdad, Sora? ¿Te gusta alguien?

– ¡No digas eso tan fuerte!

– ¿Y quién es? ¿Taichi?

– ¡No, estás loca! Taichi es mi amigo de la infancia, es como un hermano para mí. No, por quien estoy pillada es... por Yamato.

– ¡Yamato!

– ¡Chitón! Pero... no sé cómo decírselo. Yamato es muy reservado.

– Tú también, Sora, eres reservada a la hora de expresar tus sentimientos.

– Es cierto, pero Yamato... Creo que lo entiendo bastante bien, pero tengo miedo a equivocarme. ¿Y si él no sintiese nada por mí?

– Se preocupa por ti, incluso si no lo expresa con palabras. Lo he notado muchas veces. ¡Debes hacer lo que tu corazón te dicta! ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar después de los fuegos artificiales del sábado? ¡Sería muy romántico!

– Porque... tengo tanto miedo de ser torpe.

– ¡Solo si lo intentas lo sabrás realmente!

– ¿Estás queriendo decir que... lo invite a cenar? Sí, esa podría ser una buena idea... ¿Pero cómo voy a preguntarle? ¡Pero si no sé ni cómo romper el hielo con el!

– Podrías preguntarle a alguien que conozca bien a Yamato.

Sora reflexionó sobre esta idea. Finalmente, sonrió y tomó a Piyomon en sus brazos.

– Piyomon, ¡es una muy buena idea!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Taichi y Agumon regresaron a casa solamente a las dos de la tarde, exhaustos y hambrientos. Cuando Taichi abrió la puerta del piso, gritó:

– ¡Soy yo! Hikari, ¿estás aquí?

– ¡Ah, hermano! ¡Mira hay alguien que te espera!

– Ah sí, ¿quién es? dijo, pasando el umbral.

Hikari estaba sentada a la mesa del cuarto de estar y frente a ella estaba... ¡Sora!

– Hola Taichi, espero no molestarte, dijo.

– Vaya, Sora, qué sorpresa... dijo Taichi, entre incomodidad y risas. ¿Qué te trae, dime?

– Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, si no te importa...

– Uh... no, no hay problema. Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejó pasar a Sora. Antes de entrar miró a su hermana. Ésta le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona:

– Onii–chan, creo que Sora también quiere saber cosas de chicos... Te dejo, salgo con Tailmon y Piyomon. ¡Adiós!

Taichi suspiró con una gesto y entró en la habitación. "¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme otra vez?" Se arrodilló frente a Sora, que parecía incomoda.

– A ver, dime qué te preocupa.

– Si comienzas así, no te diré nada.

– ¡Vaya, no lo tomes así! Es solo que... es la primera vez que vienes a verme por algo personal. Por lo general, no dices nada a nadie cuando te concierne.

– Lo sé, pero... esta vez, necesito un consejo. Eres mi mejor amigo, Taichi.

Taichi parpadeó impresionado por este gesto de confianza. Se relajó:

– Te escucho. ¿Qué ocurre Sora?

– He estado pensando en muchas cosas estos últimos días... en lo que el profesor Nishijima nos contó... en una conversación que tuve hace un tiempo en Piyomon... tú y los demás, sois mis más preciados amigos. No quiero perderos. No sabemos lo que nos puede pasar.

– Nuestros compañeros digimon nos protegen, Sora. ¡No debes pensar en cosas tan tristes!

– Lo sé. Pero también hay alguien a quien me gustaría decir la verdad sobre los sentimientos que siento por él...

– Espera un minuto, ¿me estás diciendo que estás... enamorada, Sora?

Ella asintió, roja como un tomate.

– Y... ¿lo conozco, este chico? añadió Taichi.

Nuevo asentimiento de cabeza.

– ¿No sería... Yamato, por casualidad?

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron, sus mejillas se pusieron bermellones. Se retorció sobre sí misma:

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es tan obvio?

– No, es solo... ¡una intuición! exclamó Taichi, agitando las manos.

– Me gustaría decirle lo que siento para él. Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos, el sábado, después de los fuegos artificiales... ¿qué te parece?

– Después de los fuegos artificiales, ¿eh? ... Qué idea original...

– ¿Que dices?

– No, nada, hablo solo... ¿y sabes cómo le vas a invitar?

– Pues, en realidad no, por eso vine a verte.

"Vaya por Dios", pensó Taichi. "Son increíbles, estos dos..."

– Me dije que como Yamato es bastante reservado, le gustaría que le preguntes el día antes de los fuegos artificiales...

– ¿En serio? ¿Quizás podrías esperar el día de picnic? Él podría venir a buscarte a tu casa...

– ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

– No… ¡es solo una hipótesis! Vamos, todo es posible...

– Tengo tanto miedo de ser un desastre y hacer algo que le desagrade.

"Pero por Dios, ¿cómo pueden creer que no van a entenderse? pensó Taichi para sus adentros. "¡Actúan exactamente igual! ". Se inclinó hacia Sora y le sonrió:

– No te preocupes, Sora, hagas lo que hagas, ¡estoy seguro de que le gustara a Yamato!

– ¿Estás seguro? Eres tú quien lo conoce mejor.

– ¡Estoy seguro! Espera el día del picnic y ve a verlo a su casa para preguntarle.

Sora sonrió, pareciendo recuperar la confianza en sí misma. Se levantó:

– Gracias, Taichi. Me hizo sentir bien hablarte de eso.

– Me alegra si he podido ayudarte ¿Quieres comer algo?

– No, gracias, ya almorcé. Voy a volver a casa.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Hikari aún no había regresado.

– Le mando un mensaje, dijo Taichi. ¡Anda! Es rápida, me acaba de responder. Está en el parque, con Tailmon y Piyomon.

– Vale, me uniré a ellos ¡Gracias Taichi!

Sora bajó a toda prisa las escaleras del edificio de Taichi. Éste la siguió con la mirada, sonriendo. Luego percibió una silueta en la planta baja, al nivel de los buzones. Reconoció a Meiko, que estaba recogiendo el correo. Ella vio a Sora, levantó la mirada y reconoció a Taichi. El chico se sonrojó y la saludó torpemente con la mano. Respondió con el mismo gesto y desapareció dentro del edificio.

Sora llegó al parque donde Piyomon y Tailmon se estaban colgando de las piernas en los árboles. Hikari miraba desde abajo y se reía.

– ¡Sora! exclamó, viéndola llegar. Al final, ¿qué te dijo Taichi?

– Me tranquilizó. No esperaba que me hablara con tanta confianza. Como si ya lo hubiera pensado antes de fuera a verle... qué raro. En cualquier caso, me dijo que no me preocupara y que actuara con naturalidad.

– Tiene razón. Creo que tenemos que dejar que las cosas sucedan naturalmente. Yamato es reservado, pero no insensible. Y... estoy segura de que sabrás adivinar lo que le gusta. Tienes muchas cualidades, Sora, y sabes lo que quieres... ¡Todo irá bien, ya verás!

– Gracias, Hikari. Gracias por haber cuidado Piyomon. Piyomon, ¿vienes?

– ¡Ya voy!

– ¡Nos vemos el sábado, Hikari!

– Sí, ¡hasta pronto!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joe se ató los cordones, puso su teléfono en su bolsillo, tomó su mochila y se levantó.

– Joe, ¿a dónde vas? le preguntó Gomamon.

– Chisako no me ha respondido desde ayer. Voy a verla.

– ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Joe miró a su digimon, dudando. No sabía si llevar a Gomamon con él era lo mejor que podía hacer. Finalmente suspiró: a fin de cuentas Gomamon era su compañero digimon y siempre lo había ayudado. ¿Quizás lo ayudaría de nuevo esta vez?

– Vale, dijo, abriendo su mochila. Entra ahí.

Cerró la cremallera, se puso la correa en el hombro y salió. Después de media hora de transportes públicos en el calor sofocante de julio, llegó al pie del edificio Chisako. Allí sintió que su estómago se contraía y tuvo ganas de volver a casa. "Continúa, Joe, y sé un hombre", se dijo. Se armó de valor y subió las escaleras. Finalmente llegó a la puerta y con el corazón que latía, tocó el timbre. Se escucharon pasos y se abrió la puerta. Gomamon entreabrió la cremallera de la mochila y pudo mirar lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Vio a una hermosa chica aparecer en el umbral del piso, aproximadamente de la misma edad que Joe. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, de color caramelo y pequeños ojos color avellana. Su nariz revuelta le daba un aire amable, y unas pocas pecas salpicaban sus mejillas. Cuando vio a Joe, la sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

– Eres tú…

– Hola, Chisako. Lo siento, no contesté a tus mensajes. Te llamé ayer, pero no respondiste.

– Ah ya... lo sé.

– Lo hiciste... a propósito, ¿verdad?

– Sí…

– Me inquieté. Lo siento por estos días. Tengo algo importante que decirte. ¿Tienes... cinco minutos? Por favor.

Chisako se cruzó de brazos, reacia. Finalmente, dejó pasar a Joe y se instalaron en el salón.

– ¿Quieres beber algo? le preguntó.

– Ah... sí. Gracias.

Regresó y con un gesto ligeramente seco puso una jarra de zumo de naranja sobre la mesa. Llenó dos vasos y luego se sentó frente a Joe, con los brazos cruzados y en silencio. Joe sabía que le tocaba dar el primer paso. Respiró hondo y empezó:

– Lo... lo siento, Chisako. Lo siento por todas las veces que no te he respondido estos últimos cuatro días. Debería haberte advertido. ¿Viste las noticias?

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? se sorprendió Chisako.

– ¿Has probablemente visto los daños en Odaiba?

Chisako parpadeó. Al asombro de sus ojos se había mezclado la ansiedad.

– Joe, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

– Unos monstruos han aparecido en la ciudad desde casi un mes. ¿Sabes que se llaman digimons?

– Eso es lo que dijeron en la televisión.

– Nuestros dos mundos han estado en peligro por un digimon llamado Meicoomon. Este se convirtió en Ordinemon, la criatura que estaba en el puente Odaiba anteayer.

– Esa cosa horrible...

– Ella pudo haber aniquilado todo el planeta, pero pudimos evitarlo.

– ¿"Pudimos"? Joe, ¿qué diablos estás diciendo? Me estás asustando.

– Con unos amigos, fuimos elegidos para tener un compañero digimon y para defender el mundo digital y la Tierra de las amenazas de los malos digimons. Recientemente, descubrimos que quien quería destruir la Tierra se llamaba Yggdrasil. Por el momento, está neutralizado.

– ¿Me estás diciendo... que estás metido en lo que ha sucedido esos últimos días?

– Sí…. Soy…Soy un Niño Elegido. No te lo dije de inmediato porque era un secreto. Pocas personas saben quiénes somos. Pero te quiero Chisako y quiero que sepas la verdad. Si no pude responderte estos días, es porque tuve que ir al mundo digital y luchar contra Ordinemon.

– ¿Podrías haberme llamado no, aunque sea una vez para advertirme?

– No es porque no te llamé que no pensé en ti. Todo lo que hago en el mundo digital y en la Tierra también lo hago por nosotros. Para que vivamos en un mundo en paz. ¿Entiendes?

Pero Chisako no quería escuchar nada. Todavía no podía aceptar lo que Joe acababa de decir. ¿Cómo este joven tranquilo, a quien había conocido en la biblioteca, podía tener algo en común con los monstruos que había visto en la televisión? ¿Cómo Joe había podido ocultárselo tanto tiempo? Le miró con una sensación de traición. Sí, le había mentido, y toda la confianza que ella había depositado en él se tambaleó. Ella lo amaba, pero en ese momento lo odiaba también. Sus ojos se endurecieron. Se levantó de su silla, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y dijo con ira:

– Joe, ¿sabes que mi hermano ha estado en el hospital durante tres días?

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso?

– ¡Es culpa de tus supuestos amigos digimon! ¡Uno de ellos lo golpeó tan violentamente que le rompieron el brazo derecho y la cadera! ¡Joe, ya no te reconozco! ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo con estos digimons? ¡Son solo monstruos!

– ¡No es verdad! gritó Gomamon, saliendo de la mochila de Joe y saltando sobre la mesa. ¡No somos monstruos! ¡Hemos defendido tu mundo! ¿Cómo puedes hablar a Joe de esa manera?

Esta vez, la ira de Chisako se había convertido en terror. Miró a Gomamon, espantada.

– Joe, ¿qué... qué es?

– Chisako, es… tartamudeó Joe, que no había previsto la intervención de Gomamon. Te presento a mi compañero digimon, Gomamon. No le tengas miedo, por favor.

– ¿Que no tenga miedo? ¿Después de lo que le hicieron a mi hermano?

– ¡No soy como los sirvientes de Yggdrasil! replicó Gomamon.

– Es verdad, asintió Joe, ¡Gomamon me salvó la vida varias veces!

– ¡Siempre ayudaré a Joe! añadió Gomamon. ¡Y nunca lastimaré a nadie! ¡Yo soy un buen digimon!

– Sin embargo, ¡os parecéis todos! respondió Chisako. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, Joe? ¡Desde el principio, me escondiste todo esto!

– ¡Chisako, fue para no implicarte! Sabes, no es fácil todos los días ser un Niño Elegido. Con mis amigos, tuvimos momentos difíciles. Si no te dije nada hasta ahora, era para protegerte.

– ¡No te creo! ¡Si no me dijiste nada, es porque sabías que tenías actividades peligrosas! Francamente, Joe, pensaba que eras alguien más razonable. ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti ahora?

– Pero, Chisako...

– ¡No insistas! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Sal de mi casa!

– Chisako, escúchame solo un momento...

– Joe, si alguna vez me hubieran pedido que fuera compañera de un digimon, ¡me hubiera negado! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

– ¡Pero no decidí de todo eso! ¡Fui elegido Chisako! ¡No pude negarme!

– Sí, ¡hubieras podido! ¡Deberías haber privilegiado tus estudios, tu vida adulta, nuestra relación! En lugar de este digimon! gritó, señalando despectivamente a Gomamon.

Esta vez le tocó a Gomamon sorprenderse. La tristeza llenó sus ojos. Saltó de la mesa y miró a Chisako:

– Me moría de ganas por conocerte, porque cuando Joe hablaba de ti, le veía feliz. Ahora, me pregunto por qué tuve tantas ganas de encontrarte. Joe, te espero afuera.

– ¡Gomamon!

Joe, destrozado, miró a su compañero que salía del piso. Luego, volvió a mirar a Chisako: ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– Chisako, trata de entender. Gomamon es un ser vivo y es mi compañero. No puedo abandonarle.

– ¡Es falso! ¡Soy yo tu pareja!

– No es tan simple.

– Ya no eres un niño, Joe. Pensé que entre nosotros querías que fuera serio.

– ¡Y todavía lo quiero! Pero necesito que me entiendas.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Intentas entenderme?

– Sé cómo te sientes. Tienes miedo, así que eres agresiva para defenderte. Pero Gomamon nunca te hará daño. Y siempre estaré allí para ti.

Joe tendió la mano hacia ella, pero Chisako se alejó. Cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

– Perdóname, Joe. Pero hoy has perdido mi confianza. Prefiero que no nos veamos por un tiempo...

– Chisako...

– No volveré sobre mi decisión.

La pena invadió los ojos de Joe. Vencido, salió del piso. Gomamon, con la mirada triste y llena de resentimiento, estaba en el umbral. Joe lo tomó suavemente en sus brazos:

– Vamos, Gomamon. Volvemos a casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joe lanzó su mochila contra la pared de su habitación. Cayó de rodillas y golpeó sus muslos con los puños.

– Chisako...

– Joe... dijo Gomamon acercándose a él. Sabes, tu novia, no entiende nada. Francamente, ¿viste cómo me miraba? ¡Parecía que era un trapo viejo a sus ojos!

– Lo... lo sé, Joe gimió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hubiera tanto querido que todo sucediera de otra manera... Que ella me comprendiera, que estuviera feliz de verte... ¡Lo siento mucho, Gomamon! Estoy enojado, y al mismo tiempo estoy tan triste... y no sé qué hacer...

Joe se quitó las gafas y se secó los ojos.

– De todos modos, me parece bien que ella no te hable más por el momento, respondió Gomamon. ¡De esa manera, dejará de culparte!

– ¡No digas eso! Si no nos hablamos, ¿cómo vamos a reconciliarnos?

– Francamente, no sé si ella lo quiere.

– Esta mirada que me lanzó... es como si me pidiera que eligiera entre ella y tú... ¡y no quiero elegir, Gomamon!

Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Joe. Desdobló su cama y se quedó allí, desesperado. Gomamon se subió al colchón y se acurrucó a su lado. No quería ver a Joe tan infeliz.


	6. El pícnic

**Capítulo 6**

Había llegado el día de los fuegos artificiales y las calles de Tokio se habían llenado de gente a primera hora de la mañana.

Delante de su armario, Meiko indecisa sacó una falda y luego otra. En ese momento, Sakae entró en la habitación en bata de baño mientras veía a Meiko cogiendo una falda, luego otra, dudando de nuevo.

– Vaya, ¡la elección parece difícil! se rio viendo a su hermana en pleno dilema en materia vestimentaria.

– ¿Cuál me va mejor?

– Hum ¿Qué vas a llevar con esta falda?

– La camisa blanca que está en mi cama.

Sakae miro la camisa: era de lo más clásico posible. ¡Como Meiko era convencional! Sakae fue al armario de su hermana y sacó un vestido malva con mangas con volantes.

– Y este vestido, ¿qué te parece?

– Oh, ese... Lo compré con Mimi ... ¡Pero nunca me atreví a ponérmelo!

– ¿Por qué? ¡Es bonito! ¡Y se armoniza con el color de tus ojos!

– ¿Crees?

– ¡Pruébalo!

Meiko fue al baño a cambiarse. Mientras tanto, Sakae se secó el cabello y luego se lo peinó para intentar reducir un poco su volumen y sus ondulaciones. Se puso un pantalón corto blanco, una blusa verde azulada que se metió en los pantalones y se arremangó. Luego se ciñó la talla con un cinturón burdeos. En ese momento, Meiko regresó a la habitación. El color malva del vestido realzaba los tonos violetas de sus ojos y su largo cabello negro. Sakae sonrió:

– Lo sabía. Estás muy guapa.

– ¿En serio? No hace... ¿demasiado femenino?

– ¡Sí, pero es lo bueno! Tienes diecisiete años, hay que acostumbrarte, ¡ya no somos niñas!

– Si lo dices... Tú también estás muy guapa. Siempre sabes qué ponerte para hacerte apreciar.

– Solo sé cómo combinar los colores... ¡paso mucho tiempo pensando en ello mientras pinto! Luego, ¡solo es una cuestión de imaginación!

Meiko sonrió. Reconocía bien a su hermana.

– ¿A qué hora nos encontramos con tus amigos? preguntó Sakae.

– Hemos quedado para el almuerzo en el parque de Odaiba. Haremos un picnic antes de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales de Sumidagawa esta noche.

– ¿Vamos a traer algo de comer?

– Sora me dijo que iba a cocinar, pero estaba pensando en hacer cangrejo y carne de Tottori... No creo que mis amigos hayan probado esta especialidad en Tokio.

– ¡Es una muy buena idea! ¡Puedo ir de compras si quieres!

– ¡Gracias!, voy a preparar los condimentos mientras vas

Meiko fue a la cocina y Sakae agarró una bolsa de compra. Cuando se iba, Sakae se volvió hacia su hermana y la miró. Una chica hermosa. Levantó un pulgar:

– ¡Estás magnifica, hermana!

Meiko sonrió: de repente se sintió más segura de si misma y continuo pelando las cebollas con más energía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yamato estaba dando vueltas en su habitación. Estaba enfadado contra sí mismo. Siguiendo el consejo de Taichi, había llamado el día anterior para reservar una mesa en un restaurante de moda que había visto cerca del lugar donde se echarían los fuegos artificiales de Sumidagawa. Luego, armándose de valor, se había puesto una camisa azul cielo y pantalones negros y se había dirigido hacia el piso de Sora. Pero cuanto más avanzaba en su camino, más sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Finalmente se había detenido a medio camino preguntándose qué estaba haciendo allí. Tenía la sensación de ser un idiota. Sora nunca aceptaría cenar con él. Desanimado, había regresado a su casa y se lo había reprochado toda la noche. Ahora había amanecido y todavía no había hecho nada. Si seguía así, simplemente llamaría al restaurante para cancelar la reserva...

– Yamato, ¿qué te pasa? preguntó Gabumon cuando entró en la habitación. Desde anoche, estás raro... Te veo enfadado, pero contra ti mismo... ¿No puedes tocar una melodía en la guitarra?

– No, no es eso…

Gabumon lo miró fijamente: adivinaba más que entendía lo que agitaba a su amigo.

– Sabes, Yamato, la primera vez que digievolucioné, no sabía que podía hacerlo. Solo intentándolo, confiando en ti mismo y en mí mismo, entendí que podía conseguirlo. Creo que es una reflexión válida en todas las situaciones de la vida: hay que confiar en sí mismo y en los demás para lograr algo. Especialmente si es algo que nunca has hecho.

Yamato bruscamente dejó de caminar. Miró a Gabumon con incredulidad. Gabumon le sonrió y en este momento Yamato también le sonrió:

– Gracias Gabumon. Eres un verdadero amigo.

Se puso de nuevo la camisa azul cielo, los pantalones negros. Luego se calzó con unos zapatos elegantes y se peinó el pelo. Finalmente, abrió la puerta de su habitación y dijo a su digimon:

– Gabu, ¡vamos! Tengo algo importante que hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora oyó sonar el horno cuando salió de la ducha.

– ¡Ay, madre! exclamó, envolviéndose en una toalla.

Salió corriendo del baño y detuvo el horno. ¡Vaya, un poco más y no hubieran comido nada en el picnic! Miró el reloj de la cocina: las once en punto. Yamato no había venido... la intuición de Taichi se había revelado falsa. A fin de cuentas, era normal. Taichi había bien dicho que solo era una intuición. Nada más. Sin embargo, Sora había esperado que esto sucediera. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Se armaría de valor e iría por ella misma.

Entró en su habitación y sacó el vestido amarillo con flores rojas que había elegido el día anterior. Se lo puso, luego pasó una última vez en el baño para ponerse pendientes y maquillarse ligeramente.

– Piyomon, ¿estás lista?

– ¡Sí Sora!

– ¡Intenta encontrar una bolsa grande para el picnic!

– ¡Tengo una!

Sora salió del baño, colocó los sushi, sashimi y otros alimentos en unos tupperwares y los metió en su bolso.

– ¡Vamos, sino llegaremos tarde!

Corrió hacia la puerta, se quitó las zapatillas y se puso unos zapatos de tacón rojos que había comprado volviendo de casa de Taichi hace dos días. Giró hacia Piyomon:

– ¿Estoy bien?

– ¡Perfecta! ¡Le vas a gustar a Yamato así!

– Gracias, ¡entonces vamos! dijo ella, sonriendo.

Cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el piso de Yamato. El sol estaba en su cenit y hacia brillar de su luz iridiscente la estructura de metal del puente Odaiba. Sora andaba con un paso rápido: estaba un poco ansiosa por ver la reacción de Yamato, pero el simple hecho de haberse decidido a dar el paso la tranquilizaba. Cuando llegó a la mitad del camino, de repente vio una silueta en la dirección opuesta que caminaba hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro cuando reconoció a Yamato. Estupefacta, se detuvo. En este momento Yamato también la reconoció. Se quedó paralizado. Durante un minuto que les pareció muy largo permanecieron a diez metros de distancia.

– ¡Sora, ve a verlo! la animó Piyomon.

– Yamato, no te vas a quedar aquí, ¿verdad? le preguntó Gabumon a su compañero.

Tan rojos y preocupados uno como el otro, Sora y Yamato se juntaron. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al otro. Finalmente, Sora dijo:

– No esperaba verte aquí. ¿A dónde ibas?

Ella vaciló, luego levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Yamato, azules, pálidos y graves. Ella parpadeó. Él también. Con voz torpe, Yamato dice:

– Pues, en realidad... yo... iba a tu casa.

– ¿Qué... qué? ¿Venías... a verme?

– Sí.

– Por... ¿por qué?

– Bueno... quería preguntarte si... ¿te parece que... salgamos a cenar juntos después de los fuegos artificiales de Sumidagawa?

Sora se quedó boca abierta. Miró a Yamato con estupor.

– ¿Querías invitarme a cenar? dijo en voz baja.

– Sí... pero si no quieres, lo entenderé... bueno, quiero decir que...

– ¡Quería proponerte lo mismo!

Yamato la miró con asombro:

– ¿De verdad?

– ¡Sí!

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Yamato y Sora se volvieron aún más rosadas. Se sonrieron.

– Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo? dijo Yamato, pasándose una mano por la nuca, aún incómodo. Porque... ya he reservado el restaurante.

Los ojos de Sora comenzaron a brillar.

– Será un placer.

Se miraron otra vez. Yamato encontró a Sora muy guapa con ese vestido amarillo con flores rojas, con esos pequeños tacones y esos pendientes. Leyó en su rostro que todavía estaba sorprendida, halagada por su pedido y también feliz. Sora adivinaba que detrás de la sonrisa incomoda de Yamato se escondía una inmensa alegría. Le había probablemente requerido mucho coraje venir a verla. Detuvo su mirada en su elegancia sobria, al igual que su personalidad: unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul cielo. Su cuello medio abierto dejaba ver su piel pálida.

– Entonces... ¿nos unimos a los demás para el picnic? dijo Sora finalmente.

– Sí... buena idea. ¡Parece que has preparado cosas buenas en tu bolso!

Se sonrojaron de nuevo y se pusieron en marcha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegaron al parque donde se habían dado cita con los demás, Taichi, Hikari, Mimi y Koushiro ya estaban allí con sus digimons. La luz del sol filtraba a través del follaje de los árboles, jabardeando unas manchas de luz en el césped. A esta hora cálida del día, venía bien estar a la sombra. Al ver a Yamato y Sora llegar juntos, Taichi sonrió.

– ¡Hola todos! dijo Sora.

– ¿Traes comida? preguntó Agumon.

– ¡Sí!

– ¡Ya huelo el buen olor! dijo Mimi.

Mientras Sora sacaba un mantel de su bolso para instalar la comida, Taichi se acercó a Yamato:

– ¿Entonces?

– Si te dijera lo que pasó, no me creerías...

– Vete a saber, respondió con un guiño. ¿Sora aceptó?

Yamato asintió con la cabeza. Luego le dio un codazo a Taichi:

– ¿Y tú? ¿Viste a Meiko?

– Bueno, todavía no, no ha llegado aún...

– ¡Buenos días! se escuchó de repente.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta: Meiko caminaba hacia ellos. Taichi permaneció por un momento sorprendido: llevaba un vestido vaporoso malva cuyas mangas volantes revelaban sus hombros blancos. Era la primera vez que la veía con una ropa tan femenina. Yamato le miró a su amigo divertido. Luego se dieron cuenta de que Meiko estaba acompañada por una chica que nunca habían visto.

– ¡Alguien que no conocemos! se preocupó Tailmon.

– Palmon, ¡ponte detrás de este arbusto! le dijo Mimi a su digimon.

– Piyomon, ¡métete en la bolsa del picnic! dijo Sora.

– ¡Rápido, Koushiro, abre tu computadora para que podamos escondernos! exclamó Tentomon.

Koushiro sacó su ordenador y todos los digimons estaban a punto de entrar dentro, en pánico, cuando Meiko dijo:

– No, no tengáis miedo. Sakae conoce a los digimons.

Todos suspendieron su gesto y se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos. Meiko se acercó confundida:

– Disculpadme. No quería asustaros. Debería haberos advertido que vendría con Sakae... ¡pero quería haceros una sorpresa!

– ¿Sakae? repitió Mimi.

– Sí. Os presento a Sakae, mi hermana menor. Está estudiando en un internado de una escuela secundaria profesional en Kanazawa, por lo que no vino a Tokio al mismo tiempo que yo. Pero para las vacaciones, hace unas prácticas aquí.

– ¡Eso es genial, te permite ver a tu familia! dijo Sora.

– Sí, asintió Sakae. Os agradezco por aceptarme para este picnic. Meiko me habló bien de vosotros.

– Sakae vio muchas veces a Meicoomon, dijo Meiko, así que está acostumbrada a los digimons.

Esta información pareció tranquilizar a Tailmon, Tentomon, Agumon, Piyomon, Gabumon y Palmon, quienes se acercaron. Sakae les miró a todos, humanos y digimons, y dijo con timidez:

– ¿Puedo... puedo pediros vuestros nombres?

Sora se levantó y se encargó de presentar a los adolescentes:

– Yo soy Sora. Estoy en la misma clase que Meiko. Aquí están Taichi y Yamato, que también están en nuestra clase, Hikari, que está en la ESO es hermana de Taichi, y finalmente, Mimi y Koushiro que están el mismo instituto que nosotros, en primer año.

Luego, Agumon comenzó la presentación de los digimons:

– Yo, soy Agumon, y soy el compañero de Taichi.

– Gabumon, el compañero de Yamato.

– Tentomon, soy el compañero de Koushiro.

– Soy Piyomon, la compañera de Sora.

– Y yo soy Palmon, ¡la mejor amiga de Mimi!

– Mi nombre es Tailmon, la compañera de Hikari, terminó Tailmon saltando en el regazo de su compañera humana.

– Encantada de conocerlos a todos, dijo Sakae, inclinándose.

Koushiro miraba detenidamente a Sakae. Tan pronto como la había visto a lo lejos, supo que ya la había visto en alguna parte. De repente, se había acordado de la chica que había distinguido desde su balcón unos días antes. Sí, era ella. Entonces, ¿era la hermana de Meiko? ¿Por qué había venido a su edificio? Intrigado y circunspecto, no se atrevió a hablar con ella. Se dio cuenta de que ella también parecía haberse sorprendido al descubrir que era uno de los amigos de su hermana. Había evitado que su mirada cruzase la suya enseguida.

– Meimei, ¡no me lo creo! exclamó Mimi. ¡Llevas el vestido que compramos juntas!

– En realidad... fue Sakae quien me animó a llevarlo.

– ¡Hiciste bien! dijo Mimi a Sakae. ¡Meiko es tan linda así! ¡Me encanta también cómo tú te vistes!

– ¡Gracias! Pero al final, creo que hubiera tenido que llevar algo que se ensucia menos... sentarme con un pantalón blanco sobre el césped, ¡puede ser peligroso! dijo ella, riendo.

Su risa fresca y franca hizo que los adolescentes se sintieran cómodos. Meiko y Mimi ayudaron a Sora a instalar todo lo que había preparado para el picnic en el mantel.

– ¡Bien, podemos comer! exclamó Agumon.

– Todavía no, dijo Hikari. Falta a Takeru.

– Así es, ¡y a Joe también! añadió Mimi.

– ¡Hola todos!

Los adolescentes se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Takeru unirse a ellos bajo el sol. Con pantalones cortos verdes, un polo coral y una gorra negra, era fácilmente reconocible. Patamon le seguía volando. Takeru también estaba acompañado por otras dos siluetas.

– ¡Ken! exclamó Hikari.

– ¡Profesor Nishijima! se alegró Taichi, levantándose.

Ken estaba mejor que la última vez que le habían hablado en el hospital. El profesor Nishijima se movía con cautela, pero parecía haber recuperado un poco de vitalidad.

– Ken me llamó anoche para decirme que hoy podría salir del hospital, dijo Takeru. Así que le propuse que se uniera a nosotros para el picnic. Y cuando fui al hospital esta mañana, vi que el profesor Nishijima también regresaba a casa. Entonces le dije que se viniera con nosotros.

– Y os agradezco, dijo el Sr. Nishijima. No me alegraba especialmente estar solo en mi casa.

– Espero que tengamos suficiente para comer... dijo Sora, preocupada.

– ¡Pero nosotros también hemos traído algo! exclamó Sakae. ¿Verdad, Meiko?

– Sí, hicimos ternera y cangrejo Tottori. Nos dijimos que probablemente nunca lo habíais probado.

– ¿Carne de vaca y cangrejo? dijo Takeru. ¡Parece muy bueno!

– Ken, ¿cómo te sientes? le preguntó Sora.

– Mejor, gracias. Realmente me he recuperado bien estos días.

– ¿Y cómo están Iori, Miyako y Daisuke?

– Están todavía inconscientes, suspiró Ken. Pero su estado es estable.

– Y usted, profesor, ¿cómo se siente? preguntó Taichi.

– Bueno, aparte del hecho de que tengo una increíble cantidad de costillas rotas, ¡estoy bien! No puedo hacer movimientos bruscos, ¡así que no me hagas reír demasiado!

– ¡Prometido! Taichi aseguró con una sonrisa. Esta vez, estamos todos, ¿verdad?

– Todavía falta Joe, dijo Hikari.

– Es verdad, ¿pero qué hace? dijo Mimi ¡Voy a llamarle!

Marcó el número y esperó. Ninguna respuesta.

– Vaya, no contesta...

– ¿Tal vez está repasando? emitió Koushiro.

– Mmm...es raro. Dijo que vendría.

– Igual verá que le has llamado, dijo Sora. Mientras tanto, creo que podemos empezar. Ya es la una.

– ¡A comer! exclamó Agumon.

Al empezar a repartir la comida. Meiko observó la reacción de sus amigos cuando probaron la ternera y el cangrejo de Tottori.

– Hmm, Meiko, ¡está delicioso! la felicitó Sora. ¡No tenemos tales sabores en Tokio!

– ¡Es muy rico! exclamó Agumon. ¡Quiero más!

Taichi se levantó y se acercó a Meiko:

– Tienen razón. Es delicioso. ¿Puedo pedirte más, por favor?

Meiko se sonroja y sirvió una nueva porción a Taichi. Después de la comida, decidieron descansar un poco a la sombra de los árboles. La temperatura era agradable y el picnic había sido contundente. Takeru se volvió hacia Ken:

– Entonces, ¿qué te hace sentir estar de nuevo afuera?

– Me viene muy bien. Cuando salí del hospital, me di cuenta que no había sentido el calor del sol durante mucho tiempo.

– Ver la luz es importante, asintió Hikari.

Acarició la cabeza de Tailmon que dormía contra sus piernas y cerró los ojos. Koushiro había abierto su computadora portátil, Tentomon a su lado. Sora había tomado Piyomon contra ella, y se apoyó contra el mismo árbol que Yamato. Gabumon se había acurrucado cerca de él. Taichi se había extendido en el césped, las manos detrás de su cabeza. Agumon roncaba a su lado. Meiko y Mimi estaban hablando en voz baja, mientras Palmon escuchaba atentamente. El profesor Nishijima también se había apoyado contra un árbol, disfrutando de la dulzura de ese día de verano y saboreando el simple hecho de estar vivo. Cuando Hikari volvió a abrir los ojos, notó que Sakae había sacado un cuaderno y un lápiz y comenzó a garabatear.

– Sakae, ¿qué haces?

Koushiro volvió la cabeza y, discretamente, observó a Sakae. La chica miró a Hikari con una sonrisa.

– Te voy a enseñar.

Se levantó y se acercó a Hikari, Takeru y Ken. Abrió el cuaderno y los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos: la chica había comenzado a dibujar todos los digimons de cada uno de los Niños Elegidos.

– Wow, eres terriblemente bueno, dijo Takeru.

– Takeru tiene razón, confirmó Ken. La semejanza con los modelos es sorprendente, y dominas muy bien la perspectiva.

– A mí, lo que me impresiona es como captas la expresión de sus rostros, dijo Hikari con admiración. ¿Por qué elegiste representar a nuestros digimons?

– ¡Porque nunca había tenido tantos digimons ante mis ojos! respondió Sakae emocionada. Cuando era pequeña, solo veía a Meicoomon. Pero cada uno de ustedes tiene un compañero. Debe ser mágico.

– Eso es cierto, confirmó Takeru, acariciando la espalda de Patamon, que se había acurrucado en sus regazo. Es un vínculo muy fuerte.

– Te envidio, dijo Sakae. Aunque sé que también puede ser muy difícil. Meiko evita hablar de Meicoomon estos días. Le duele demasiado.

– Sí, es normal, dijo Hikari con compasión.

– ¿Estudias el dibujo en Kanasawa? le preguntó Takeru a Sakae.

– No exactamente. Estoy aprendiendo a soplar y pintar vidrio. Para hacer jarrones, objetos, pero también vidrieras. Es un arte que viene de Occidente y en el que me gustaría especializarme. Las prácticas que estoy haciendo en Tokio tienen lugar en el taller de un reconocido maestro vidriero que aprendió el arte del vitral en Europa. Pero para soplar el vidrio y pintarlo, necesito saber cómo dibujar.

– Debe ser fascinante, dijo Hikari, impresionada.

Sakae le entregó su cuaderno y la invitó a hojearlo. Hikari pasó las páginas. En uno de ellas, Sakae había esbozado un follaje perforado por los rayos del sol.

– Esta imagen es muy poética, murmuró Hikari.

Siguió pasando las páginas y se sorprendió de lo que veía: Sakae había esbozado los perfiles de Mimi, Sora, Takeru y el suyo.

– Nos has... ¿nos has dibujado? dijo Hikari, sonrojándose.

– Está muy logrado, comentó Ken.

– ¿Realmente tengo esa expresión? preguntó Takeru.

– Sí ¡exactamente! Hikari confirmó con una sonrisa. ¡Me parece que Sakae es muy buena a la hora de dibujar los rasgos del rostro!

Hikari pasó otra página, en la cual apareció un dibujo inacabado: a pesar de todo, todos reconocieron a Koushiro. Las líneas eran más nítidas, más aplicadas, como si Sakae se hubiera tomado más tiempo para retratarlo.

– Vaya, este también es muy parecido al modelo, dijo Takeru. ¡Koushiro!

Koushiro apartó la vista bruscamente para que no se dieran cuenta de que les estaba espiando.

– Deberías venir a ver, ¡eres realmente tú! insistió Takeru .

– ¡No...no, gracias! Estoy ocupado ahora.

Sakae observó a Koushiro.

– ¿Koushiro es un apasionado por la informática? preguntó ella.

– Sí, es cierto, confirmó Ken. Puede parecer un poco reservado, pero es muy inteligente.

Sakae miró a Koushiro y frunció el ceño, como si tratara de ver algo en él que de buenas a primeras no era visible.

Mimi miró la hora en su teléfono y murmuró:

– Joe todavía no ha vuelto a llamar... es extraño...

– ¿Quizás todavía esté trabajando? sugirió Meiko.

– Mmm... ¿Un sábado? Voy a intentar llamarlo de nuevo.

Mimi volvió a marcar el número y salió otra vez el buzón de voz.

– Debe pasar algo, dijo. No se va a perder los fuegos artificiales, ¿o sí?... Bueno, ¡voy a buscarle!

– ¿Estás segura, Mimi? preguntó Meiko.

– Sí, no te preocupes, ¡conseguiré sacarlo de su casa! Si no vuelvo para el fin de la tarde, ¡no vemos para los fuegos artificiales! ¿Vale?

– Vale.

– ¡Adiós a todos! ella gritó. ¿Vienes, Palmon?


	7. Yggdrasil

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Mimi llegó al pie del edificio de Joe intentó llamarlo por última vez. Pero no cogió el teléfono.

– Veamos si está en su casa, dijo, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Llegó a su piso y llamó al timbre. Fue la madre de Joe quien fue a abrirla.

– Hola señora, vengo a ver a Joe. Soy una de sus amigos, y le esperábamos para un picnic, pero no vino. Entonces, me preguntaba si estaría por algún casual aqui.

– Pues sí… sí está aquí. En su habitación. Pero hace casi dos días que no ha salido.

– ¿Está trabajando?

– No lo sé... no creo.

La madre de Joe hizo entrar a Mimi en el piso y la guió hasta la habitación de su hijo. Mimi se acercó y llamó suavemente a la puerta.

– ¿Sí, quién es?

Mimi abrió la puerta y entró. Joe estaba extendido en su cama; al ver a Mimi, se enderezó. Gomamon estaba a su lado.

– ¡Hola! dijo Mimi.

– ¿Mimi?

– ¡Mimi! exclamó Gomamon.

– ¡Gomamon! exclamó Palmon.

– ¡Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí? preguntó Joe.

– Bueno, sé que estás preocupado por tus estudios y que no eres especialmente goloso, pero aun así, perderte un picnic con tus amigos me parece muy fuerte... así que decidí venir para saber que pasaba.

– ¡Vaya, el picnic! Se me ha pasado totalmente… ¿ya estamos a sábado?

– ¡Claro! ¡Vaya cara que pones! Parece que no has dormido desde hace tres días.

– Más o menos.

– ¿Eh? Pero ¿por qué?

Joe miró a Mimi de reojo, vacilante. Mimi sintió que su corazón se apretaba: en los ojos de Joe había leído el dolor.

– He discutido con mi novia, soltó finalmente Joe.

– ¿Tu novia? Entonces, ¿realmente existe?

– ¡Mimi! gruñó Palmon.

– ¡Lo siento! Quise decir... ¿por qué discutisteis?

Joe frunció el ceño, su mandíbula se contrajo y los ojos se le nublaron.

– Nunca le había hablado ni de Gomamon ni del mundo digital... ni tampoco de que somos los Niños Elegidos. Pensaba que lo aceptaría, que sería feliz de conocer a Gomamon. Pero no sucedió así...

– ¿Cómo reaccionó?

– Su hermano fue herido por uno de los digimons de Yggdrasil mientras estábamos luchando contra Ordinemon... Así que ahora piensa que todos los digimons son malos.

– ¡Está equivocada! exclamó Mimi, alzando un puño cerrado.

– ¿Cómo querías que le hiciera entender eso? No quería escuchar nada. Me dijo que había traicionado su confianza al ocultarle de que era un Niño Elegido, y cuando Gomamon quiso defenderme, ella...

– ¡Me miró como si fuera una porquería! completó Gomamon.

– ¿En serio? exclamó Palmon. ¿Hizo eso?

– ¡Sí! Y además no quiso a escuchar a Joe.

– Creo que estaba asustada, dijo Joe. Es normal después de lo que le pasó a su hermano. Pero hubiera pensado que me escucharía, que podría hacerla razonar.

Mimi frunció los labios, realmente apenada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de Joe, sus manos sobre sus piernas. Permanecieron así unos minutos en silencio. Finalmente, dijo Mimi:

– Cuando estamos enfadados o tenemos miedo, decimos o hacemos cosas que no diríamos o que no haríamos normalmente. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuiste al mundo digital?

– Si, me acuerdo claramente, dijo Joe con una sonrisa. Tenía miedo de todo.

– Exactamente. Porque era nuevo para ti, y lo era para todos nosotros. Yo también estaba asustada y solo quería una cosa, irme a mi casa. No éramos muy maduros en aquel momento. Pero poco a poco, aprendimos a superar nuestros miedos. Porque teníamos a nuestro amigos los digimons, sí, pero sobre todo porque nos hicimos amigos y podíamos contar los unos con los otros. Eso es lo que nos hizo más fuertes y nos permitió entender a los digimons. Con tu novia es lo mismo. Los digimons son algo nuevo para ella. Pero si confiáis el uno en el otro, superaréis vuestros miedos. Si ella confía en ti, puedes enseñarle a no tener más miedo a los digimons.

Joe reflexionó sobre las palabras de Mimi. Tenía razón: ahora que volvía a pensar en su discusión con Chisako, se dijo había reaccionado exactamente de la misma manera que había reaccionado él la primera vez que había llegado al mundo digital. Con miedo, y para contrarrestarlo, tenía tendencia a querer racionalizarlo todo para controlar mejor una situación que se le escapaba. Al final, lo que tenía que lograr era simple y complicado al mismo tiempo: tenía que ayudar a Chisako a superar su miedo primero confiando en sí mismo y al mismo tiempo en él. Si él lo había conseguido, ella podría hacerlo.

– Tienes razón, asintió. Es contra el miedo contra quien tiene que luchar. Es el miedo lo que nos hace vulnerables o malos.

– Sí. Es como Meicoomon.

La frente de Joe se arrugó de manera pensativa. Tras unos instantes de silencio dijo:

– ¿Qué tal va Meiko?

– Tiene mucho coraje, más de lo que parece. Me imagino lo que puede sentir.

– Sí. Yo también.

– Por eso no tienes que dejar que el miedo invada a tu novia. ¡Pero para eso, necesitas a Gomamon!

– ¿Eh? dijo el digimon.

– Sí, ¡tiene razón! Joe le dijo a su compañero. ¿Recuerdas cuando subí al Monte Infinito, cuando nos conocimos en el mundo digital por primera vez? No quería que me siguieras, pero lo hiciste aun con todo. Y esa noche fue la que nos hizo cómplices para siempre.

– Sí, lo recuerdo. Te seguí porque sabía que podíamos ser amigos.

– Absolutamente. Perseveraste. Debo hacer lo mismo con Chisako. Pero tienes que estar conmigo. Eres mi compañero digimon y ella es la chica que amo. No es oponiéndoos el uno al otro o eligiendo a uno de vosotros que me reconciliaré con Chisako. Si le damos la oportunidad de entenderte Gomamon, ella te entenderá.

– Iré contigo, Joe. ¡Haré cualquier cosa por ti!

Joe y Gomamon se sonrieron. Joe se volvió hacia Mimi y también le sonrió:

– Gracias por venir, Mimi.

– De nada. En el mundo digital, eras tú quien me animaba. ¡Ahora me toca a mi!

– ¿Crees que los otros todavía estarán en el parque?

– Vista la hora, creo que ya están de camino a los fuegos artificiales. Pero si nos damos prisa, ¡podemos unirnos a ellos!

– Entonces, ¡vamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maki Himekawa abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba extendida en la arena húmeda y un reflujo de agua helada empapaba sus piernas. Se enderezó aturdida y tiritó. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada, salvo que había sido arrastrada por las olas del Mar Oscuro. Había ido a la deriva... y hubiera pensado que se iba a ahogar, pero había acabado en esta playa extraña. Adivinaba que ya no estaba en el mundo digital: en este mundo los únicos colores que existían eran el negro y el gris. El agua que congelaba sus tobillos tenía un color de tinieblas. Al final de la playa, un faro arrojaba una luz oscura sobre la bahía. Había perdido sus zapatos y su chaqueta. Se levantó: sus pies se hundieron en la arena helada. Presionó sus brazos contra ella viendo que las mangas cortas de su blusa gris ya no la protegían del frio: tenía la piel de gallina. Se sentía sola, vacía, abandonada. El resentimiento apretó su corazón.

– Bakumon, ¿por qué no estás a mi lado? susurró.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Distinguió entonces una cascada de agua negra, en la cima de un promontorio que dominaba la playa. Su cauce caía del acantilado hasta la playa donde abría un surco para luego desembocar en el océano. Por encima de la cascada se alzaba una enorme pagoda negra. Parecía en ruinas. Sin embargo, Maki se sentía una atracción por ella. Subió por la playa y trepó por el acantilado. Las piedras que sobresalían le arañaron los pies y los gemelos repetidas veces. Cuando llegó a la cima del promontorio se encontró frente a la entrada de la gran pagoda oscura. Unas lámparas de luz negra se balanceaban por encima la entrada, creando un silbido en el viento solitario. Maki se acercó a la entrada. En ese momento, una silueta humana se materializó delante de ella.

– ¡Gennai! exclamó, reconociendo al hombre vestido de negro.

– Volvemos a vernos Maki, susurró. Pero aquí, ya no necesito esta ridícula apariencia.

La silueta de Gennai se pixeló y cambió de forma. Los ojos de Maki se abrieron de sorpresa cuando le reconoció:

– ¡Tu! Eres…

– ¿Creías que te enfrentabas con el verdadero Gennai? El verdadero Gennai es un negado… ¡solo sirve para prestarme su imagen!

Maki quiso moverse hacia atrás, pero él la agarró del brazo con una sonrisa rapaz:

– Bueno, Maki… ¿Quieres dejarnos ya? Sin embargo, te trataremos bien aquí, mejor de lo que nunca lo has sido en el mundo digital...

La silueta levantó un brazo hacia la puerta de la pagoda que se abrió. Tiró a Maki hacia adentro a pesar de sus resistencias. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, la puerta se cerró repentinamente y Maki se vio sumida en la oscuridad. Solo sentía esa poderosa mano que le apretaba el brazo. En estas tinieblas, el miedo la invadió de manera creciente.

– ¡Maki Himekawa! tronó de repente una voz.

Giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones, sin ver nada. Sintió que algo la rozaba, como un tejido helado. Se sobresaltó y su corazón se puso a latir con fuerza.

– ¿Quién está aquí? gritó.

Una luz gris invadió la atmósfera: Maki descubrió que ya no estaba en el vestíbulo sino que se encontraba en una amplia sala de piedras tan negras y brillantes como el ónice. Al fondo de esta sala flotaba sobre un pedestal de hielo una esfera azul pálida cuya consistencia se parecía al agua.

– ¡Maki Himekawa!

La voz emanaba de la esfera. De repente se deformó, se estiró y adquirió forma. El líquido que parecía constituirlo cristalizó y dio luz a una extraña criatura que recordaba a la forma humana. La parte inferior de su cuerpo tenía la apariencia de una gran gota de agua invertida: en lugar de piernas, el cristal partía de la cadera para formar una punta donde hubieran debido estar sus pies. Su busto parecía hecho del mismo cristal y unos brazos blancos como la nieve salían de esta extraña armadura. Dos picos de hielo se estiraban para cubrir sus hombros, mientras que un tercero envolvía su cabeza como un casco. Debajo de este yelmo caía un largo cabello blanco, casi hasta los pies de la criatura. Enmarcaba una cara pálida y unos labios tan desangrados como los de los muertos. Pero, sobre todo, dos grandes ojos grises la miraron, tan pulidos y brillantes como el mercurio líquido.

Maki no habría podido asignar un género a esta entidad andrógina. Pensó que había belleza, majestad en este ser. Pero también una terrible e inhumana frialdad y una inconmensurable amargura. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. La misma voz poderosa resonó nuevamente, sin que los labios de la criatura se movieran. Dijo a la silueta que todavía agarraba a Maki por el brazo:

– Suéltala.

Lo hizo un poco de mala gana. Maki se liberó de su agarre y se acercó a esta extraña aparición.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Tú ya sabes quién soy yo.

Maki lo miró durante un rato. El ser sostuvo su mirada.

– Tú eres... Yggdrasil, ¿verdad?

El asintió con la cabeza.

– Sabía que encontrarías el camino a mi reino. Te estaba esperando, Maki Himekawa.

Mientras miraba a Yggdrasil, Maki pareció recuperar la memoria. Recordó por qué había colaborado con él, por qué entró en el mundo digital. Recordó a Bakumon, y entonces la ira en ella se desató:

– ¡Me mentiste! ¡El reboot no me permitió reunirme con Bakumon! ¡Estaba vivo, pero sin ningún recuerdo!

– Te garanticé que lo volverías a ver, pero no me pediste que restaurara su memoria...

– ¡No te burles de mí!

– Sabías que un reboot traería de vuelta a tu compañero y querías lanzarlo. Colaboramos con el mismo fin, no puedo hacer más por ti.

– Pensé que eras más poderoso. Pero aparentemente, Homeostasis debe ser aún más fuerte que tú.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

– ¿No es Homeostasis el dios del digimundo? ¿No es él superior a ti?

Los ojos de mercurio de Yggdrasil la miraron con más frialdad que cualquier mirada humana. Maki sintió que el miedo le retorcía el estómago. Yggdrasil extendió los brazos y una intensa luz llenó la habitación, tan poderosa que Maki tuvo que ocultar sus ojos.

– Homeostasis, ¿superior a mí? ¡Pero fui creado mucho antes que él! ¡Era _yo_ el dios del mundo digital! ¡Yo!

Maki abrió los ojos temblando y miró a Yggdrasil.

– ¿Eras el dios de la digimundo? ¿Quién te creó?

La pregunta pareció irritar a Yggdrasil, como si la considerara impertinente.

– Lo ignoro. Pero quienquiera que fuera, o lo que sea que fuera, nunca hizo nada por el mundo digital después de eso. ¡Sin mí, el mundo digital no existiría! ¡Sin mí, nunca habría salido del mar cuántico!

– ¿Quieres decir que... que tú... creaste el mundo digital?

– Sí, ¡lo creé! ¡Soy el Demiurgo del mundo digital! exclamó, levantando los brazos al cielo. Pero un día, Homeostasis fue creado a su vez. ¡Quería robarme el mundo que había creado y reemplazarme como dios de los digimons! ¿Cómo podía arrogarse este derecho, él que no creó nada? ¿Con qué orgullo se imaginó superior, o incluso igual a mí? ¡Homeostasis es solo una vil entidad que en nombre de la armonía usa la violencia! ¿No os utilizó para servir sus planes?

– ¿De quién estás hablando?

– ¡De vosotros, los humanos! ¡De ti y tus amigos, que han sido designados por Homeostasis como "Niños elegidos"! ¿Elegidos para qué? ¡Par ser sus juguetes!

– ¡Te equivocas! ¡Teníamos que salvar al mundo!

– Eso es lo que te dijo. ¿Pero estás segura de eso? ¿No entiendes que solo erais peones en su tabla de ajedrez?

– ¿Por qué haría eso?

– Porque quería excluirme del mundo digital para imponer su orden. Dice que es un guardián de la armonía, mientras que soy yo quien ha mantenido el equilibrio del mundo digital durante tanto tiempo... ¡Me convirtió en el monstruo que todos piensan que soy! Y para eliminarme, había descubierto algo que yo mismo todavía no entiendo completamente...

– ¿Qué es?

– Vuestra capacidad, humanos, para influir en los digimons para que evolucionen... Este proceso le interesaba y es por eso que recurrió a vosotros, Niños Elegidos.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando?

– Afirmo que Homeostasis os manipuló para que él dominara la digievolución. Su objetivo era crear las Bestias Sagradas para oponerme unos enemigos con los cuales no pudiese luchar. Homeostasis ha pervertido mi creación, los digimons, asociándolos con vosotros, los humanos... ¡mientras os hace creer que lo hicisteis por el bien de los dos mundos! ¡Qué hipocresía! ¡Homeostasis solo quiere el poder!

– No, no te creo... Homeostasis mantiene la armonía...

– Entonces, ¿por qué en cada una de sus apariciones se produjo un sacrificio? ¿Por qué en lugar de traer paz, trajo la muerte? ¿Por qué sacrificó a Megadramon y dejó morir a Ibuki, Shigeru y Eiichiro?

Maki miró a Yggdrasil, destrozada, perdida. Se acordó de Megadramon bajo el fuego de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas, su cuerpo disolviéndose para transformarse en ataque... Se acordó de Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru cuando se pusieron delante de Daigo y ella, se acordó cuando murieron para fusionarse con las Bestias Sagradas... ¿Y si Yggdrasil tenía razón? ¿Si Homeostasis solo les hubiera elegido para usar su poder? ¿Si los hubiera traído a la digimundo solo para crear las Bestias Sagradas y para derrotar a aquel a quien quería usurpar el digimundo? Si ella y sus amigos realmente hubieran contado a sus ojos, ¿Homeostasis les habría permitido sacrificarse?

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Maki Himekawa. Se tomó la cabeza en las manos y cayó de rodillas. Tenía la impresión de volverse loca: todo lo que había creído desde que había sido designada como Niña Elegida había sido una mentira... Todo lo que ella y sus amigos habían sido obligados a hacer en el mundo digital era que la estrategia de una entidad celosa del poder de Yggdrasil... Homeostasis había jugado con ellos, les había utilizados, manipulados... y ella había caído en la trampa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? La desesperación la asfixió y le enfrió todo el cuerpo. Se sentía tan miserable, tan inútil... odiaba a Homeostasis y se odiaba a sí misma. Temblaba de rabia y de desesperanza.

– Maki Himekawa, dijo Yggdrasil, ¿sabes por qué Homeostasis no pudo hacer de Megadramon una Bestia Sagrada?

– Por... ¿por qué?

– Porque en aquel momento, no pudiste influir en tu digimon para que se transformara. ¿Y sabes por qué no lo has podido? Porque en aquel momento, dejaste de obedecer a Homeostasis. En aquel momento, sentiste que Homeostasis no estaba sirviendo a una causa justa. En ese momento, sentiste mi presencia.

Las lágrimas de Maki se detuvieron. No recordaba haber percibido la presencia de Yggdrasil durante aquella batalla. Sin embargo, ahora que sondeaba en su memoria, recordó que había percibido esta sensación de agua fría que producía Yggdrasil sobre ella ahora. Sí, tenía razón: cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que lo que había sentido dentro de su alma ese día era la tristeza de Yggdrasil. Este sentimiento de vacío nunca la había abandonado desde entonces. Se enderezó y le dijo a Yggdrasil:

– Es verdad, sentí tu presencia. ¿Pero por qué me hiciste venir aquí? Soy una humana, así que probablemente no puedas hacer nada para ayudarme...

– Te equivocas. Te hice venir aquí para que nunca más te manipule Homeostasis. Para que seas estimada por lo que eres.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Eres la única que puede sentir mi presencia. Un niño, hace unos años, había podido comunicarse conmigo, luego una niña... pero sus amigos, cegados por Homeostasis, me los arrebataron... Tú, has llegado allí. Puedo ayudarte si aceptas ayudarme.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?

– Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar lo que me robó Homeostasis. Es tu verdadera oportunidad para salvar el mundo y abrirles los ojos a los nuevos Niños Elegidos que creen hacer el bien sirviendo a Homeostasis. Pero para lograr este objetivo, necesito acceder al mundo digital del cual me han excluido.


	8. Fuegos artificiales

**Capítulo 8**

Joe pensó que nunca se había sentido tan apretujado en un metro. Los fuegos artificiales de Sumidagawa son reconocidos en el mundo entero y miles de espectadores acuden de todo Japón y del extranjero para verlos. Joe y Mimi tuvieron que dejar pasar dos trenes antes de poder subirse a uno. La única ventaja de estar tan apretados fue que nadie prestó atención a Gomamon y a Palmon. Finalmente, después de una hora de transporte y un transbordo entre la muchedumbre, salieron sin aliento del metro como quienes emergen sobre la superficie de un océano humano.

– Uf... ¡Pensé que nunca saldríamos de allí! dijo Joe con una risa nerviosa.

– Sí ¡yo también! confirmó Mimi riendo. Que marabunta de gente...

– Me pregunto dónde están los demás...

– ¡Les voy a llamar!

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Meiko, Sakae, Ken y Nishijima se habían dirigido temprano hacia Sumidagawa para asegurarse de que tendrían un lugar desde el que ver los fuegos artificiales. Hicieron bien pues el puente Sakurabashi estaba ahora repleto de gente y afortunadamente el espectáculo todavía no había comenzado. De repente sonó el teléfono de Sora. Descolgó:

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Sora, soy Mimi! ¿Dónde estáis?

– En el puente Sakurebashi, en el lado izquierdo.

– ¡Bien, ya estamos llegando! ¡Bueno, si logramos atravesar toda esta masa!

– ¿Joe está contigo?

– Sí.

Mimi colgó.

– Están en el puente Sakurabashi. Ahora, hay que atravesar la multitud sin perderse de vista.

– Vale. Gomamon, súbete a mi espalda y agárrate. ¡Esto te mantendrá a salvo!

– ¡Buena idea Joe! dijo Mimi. ¡Ven Palmon haz lo mismo!

Los digimons se subieron a sus hombros y se agarraron bien. Es en ese momento cuando Joe y Mimi entraron en la marea humana. Tuvieron que abrirse paso casi a codazos ya que muchas personas estaban ya instaladas y no querían moverse. Finalmente, llegaron al puente Sakurabashi.

– ¡Les veo! exclamó Joe.

De repente, un movimiento de la muchedumbre les empujó. Mimi sintió que Palmon se deslizaba de sus hombros. La alcanzó, pero nuevamente fue empujada y perdió el equilibrio.

– ¡No te caigas! dijo Joe, agarrándola de la mano. ¡Vamos, no nos soltaremos hasta que lleguemos allí!

– ¡Vale! dijo Palmon, tendiendo una hiedra para aferrarse a Gomamon.

Gracias a los últimos esfuerzos, consiguieron unirse a sus amigos que se encontraban apoyados en la barandilla del puente.

– ¡Ya estamos aqui! gritó Mimi alegremente.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y Meiko sonrió:

– ¡Mimi! ¡Encontraste a Joe y conseguiste que viniera aquí! ¡Qué valor!

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! dijo ella, inclinándose como una _celebritie_ colmada de elogios.

– Joe, ¿dónde estabas? preguntó Takeru.

– Es una larga historia... pero por suerte Mimi vino a buscarme. Os contaré.

– Ah, Joe, dijo Meiko, déjame presentarte a Sakae, mi hermana menor. Está en un internado de una escuela secundaria de arte en Kanasawa y vino a Tokio de vacaciones, así que decidí invitarla a unirse a nosotros.

– Encantado de conocerte, dijo Joe.

– Yo también, respondió Sakae, inclinándose.

A su lado, Koushiro no decía nada. Había visto venir a Joe y Mimi agarrándose de la mano, y aunque se hubieran soltado rápidamente, no podía borrar esa imagen de su mente. Mimi estaba muy hermosa esta noche, tal vez más de lo habitual. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para ponerse al día en la moda, Koushiro tenía la impresión de que la manera de mirar de Mimi no había cambiado. Y qué decir de su nueva camisa blanca con solapas naranjas y pantalones marrones que se había puesto que tampoco parecía llamarle la atención. ¿Por qué Mimi había realmente ido a ver a Joe? ¿Y por qué había tardado tanto en volver con él? Parecían bastante contentos los dos. Koushiro sintió una extraña emoción apretar su corazón y se incomodó.

– ¡Pensábamos que no íbamos a conseguir encontraros! exclamó Mimi. ¿Estáis aquí desde hace mucho rato?

– Casi dos horas, respondió Sora. Queríamos asegurarnos de tener un buen sitio.

De repente se apagaron las farolas. Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la multitud: los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de empezar.

De repente, el primer cohete explotó en el cielo. Apareció una enorme explosión roja, seguida de varias blancas: todos reconocieron la bandera japonesa. Gritos de entusiasmo surgieron de entre la audiencia. Los cohetes al estallar formaban estrellas centelleantes que fascinaban a los espectadores. El olor a pólvora se extendió por el aire. Resonaron nuevas explosiones: crisantemos azules, kamuros verdes o palmeras amarillas aparecieron. Las siguientes fueron cambiando de color: las peonias que estallaban eran primero azules o moradas, para volverse luego amarillas o anaranjadas, como si se las hubiera lanzado un hechizo. Cascadas doradas caían del cielo como si de una lluvia de meteoritos se tratase. Algunos fuegos artificiales tomaron formas definidas como flores, bocas sonrientes, o corazones. Las cuales iluminaron el cielo de Tokio, los rostros de los Niños Elegidos mientras desgarraban el aire con sus su explosiones. Estas habían asustado a los digimons al principio ya que este estruendoso ruido les había recordado los ataques de sus enemigos y todos se habían escondido.

– ¡Takeru! gritó Patamon, refugiándose detrás de él.

– No tengas miedo Patamon, son solo explosiones de fuegos artificiales. No van a hacer daño a nadie, dijo Takeru, poniéndose a Patamon sobre su cabeza.

– ¿No es peligroso, verdad Sora? preguntó Piyomon.

– Claro que no, ven y mira, es fantástico.

– Agumon, ¡sal de detrás de mis piernas! exclamó Taichi, tomándolo en sus brazos para que pudiera ver mejor.

– ¿Estás bien, Gomamon? le preguntó Joe al digimon agarrado a sus hombros.

– ¡Sí! ¡Es bonito!

– Mira, Tailmon, dijo Hikari, alzando su digimon en la barandilla del puente.

– ¡Oh, todos estos colores!

– ¡Parece la aurora boreal! dijo Tentomon.

Tranquilizados los digimons y sus compañeros, todos disfrutaron del espectáculo. Las brillantes bolas de polvo se reflejaban en las pupilas de los adolescentes. Sora volvió la cabeza hacia Yamato: estaba concentrado en los fuegos artificiales. Piyomon se había posado en la barandilla cerca de Tailmon, mientras Sora se había acercado disimuladamente a Yamato. En la oscuridad salpicada de explosiones coloreadas, ella buscó su mano. Yamato sobresaltó cuando sintió los dedos de Sora rozar los suyos. Dudó por una fracción de segundo, luego apretó su mano. Sin mirarse, sonrieron.

Sakae, cerca de Meiko, estaba literalmente absorta por las resplandecientes y abigarradas formas que adoptaban los fuegos que estallaban cerca de las nubes de humo formadas por las primeras deflagraciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto fuegos artificiales, olvidando toda la magia que desprendían. Fue como si, por un breve momento, los hechizos de diversos mundos imaginarios invadiesen lo real. Miró las estrellas de colores para que quedasen grabadas en su mente tanto su belleza como su textura. Si tan solo pudiera reproducir este movimiento brillante en una vidriera...

Takeru, Hikari y Ken estaban apoyados en la barandilla del puente, uno al lado del otro, rodeados de Patamon, Tailmon y Piyomon. A su lado, Mimi y Joe con Gomamon y Palmon sobre sus hombros admiraban la cadencia de explosiones que iluminaban el cielo; algunas peonias pirotécnicas se levantaban después de explotar, como medusas, y luego se desvanecían en el cielo. Koushiro también estaba concentrado en los fuegos artificiales, aunque las luces de cohetes evanescentes no podían ocultar la tristeza que impregnaba sus ojos.

Taichi miró a Meiko brevemente. Estaba realmente hermosa con este vestido morado. Le gustaba ver sus mejillas, nariz, frente y cabello cambiar de color a cada nueva explosión. Él sonrió. Al mismo tiempo, Meiko, sintiéndose observada, volvió la cabeza. Taichi se sonrojó y apartó la vista rápidamente. Pero esta vez, se dio cuenta de que era Meiko quien lo estaba mirando. Sonrojándose, levantó la vista. Ella lo miraba fijamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la timidez, pero con una confianza que Taichi vio por primera vez en sus pupilas. Parecía feliz. Se miraron sonriéndose. Detrás de ellos, Nishijima había notado su juego de miradas y sonrió, divertido y enternecido. Taichi tenía exactamente la misma expresión que cuando Maki aceptó salir con él hace diez años.

La traca final estalló en ese momento. Una erupción de colores de un arco iris llenó el cielo creando un gran satisfacción en la multitud. Luego, todo se apagó y el silencio sobrevino. Aplausos atronadores surgieron de la audiencia. Los Niños Elegidos se miraron todavía maravillados.

– ¡Guau! ¡Qué pasada!, dijo Meiko.

Sus amigos asintieron con aprobación. Detrás de ellos, el puente comenzó a vaciarse de sus ocupantes. Los digimons estaban que se caían de sueño. Koushiro sugirió que se fueran a dormir en el espacio digital que había creado para ellos: aceptaron y entraron en la computadora.

– Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? preguntó Takeru.

– Por mi parte, creo que me voy a ir a casa, dijo Nishijima, tocándose las costillas con las manos.

– ¿Siente dolor? preguntó Yamato.

– No he sentido casi dolor y hasta hace nada estaba bien, pero ahora creo que necesito realmente descansar. Gracias por haberme invitado a compartir este picnic y ver estos fuegos artificiales. Les deseo a todos una buena noche.

– ¡Buenas noches profesor! respondieron los adolescentes.

– Ah, lo olvidaba, dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado. Se lo entregó a Taichi:

– Aquí está mi número de teléfono y mi dirección, por si acaso.

– Gracias señor. Descanse bien.

– Gracias.

Nishijima desapareció en la multitud.

– Bien, ¿qué tal si vamos a tomarnos un helado? propuso Mimi.

– ¡Oh, sí, es una buena idea! se entusiasmó Sakae.

– Lo siento... nosotros no vamos a venir, dijo Yamato, tomando a Sora por el hombro.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la mirada asombrada de sus amigos.

– Vamos a cenar juntos, dijo Sora.

– ¿En serio? exclamó Mimi con una gran sonrisa. ¿Vais a un restaurante romántico? ¡No me lo creo!

– Me lo habías escondido hermanito, dijo Takeru, bromeando.

– ¡Cállate! respondió Yamato sonriendo.

– ¡Que disfrutéis! dijo Hikari.

Asintieron y saludaron a sus amigos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Yamato miró de reojo a Taichi: sus ojos se volvieron hacia Meiko y Taichi pudo leer los labios de Yamato "A que no". Su amigo levantó el pulgar detrás de su espalda y se fue con Sora. Taichi sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo. Miró a Meiko: estaba en medio de su hermana, Mimi, Koushiro, Takeru, Ken... totalmente inasequible. En ese momento, Hikari captó la mirada de su hermano. Tomó a Takeru y Ken por los hombros y dijo:

– Me parece genial la idea de Mimi de tomar un helado. ¿Vamos?

Todos se pusieron en marcha. Meiko estaba a punto de seguirlos pero Hikari se volvió y la detuvo:

– Creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo, dijo con un guiño.

Sakae miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Meiko frente a Taichi. Hikari se acercó a Sakae y le dijo:

– No te preocupes, solo lo estoy haciendo más fácil para mi hermano y Meiko.

– Ah sí ¿y por qué se lo pones tan fácil?

– Porque hay algo entre los dos, pero si no los ayudamos un poco, nunca se atreverán a admitirlo, dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres decir... que mi hermana y Taichi, ellos... se gustan?

Hikari asintió, aun sonriendo.

– No te preocupes. Mi hermano es una buena persona. Es solo un poco torpe. Solo va a acompañar a Meiko a casa, no tengas miedo. Así podemos hablar y conocernos un poquito mejor.

Hikari le sonrió a Sakae y ésta sintió una gran amabilidad en esa sonrisa. Nunca se había sentido tan rápidamente aceptada como en este grupo de adolescentes. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Hikari y se unieron a los otros Niños Elegidos que ya se estaban yendo en busca de un helado.

Taichi, atónito, había presenciado las maniobras de su hermana y en unos minutos el grupo se había ido, dejándolo solo con Meiko. Ella se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó de nuevo. Taichi se encontró desprevenido. Tartamudeó:

– Los fuegos... los fuegos artificiales eran hermosos, ¿verdad?

– Mmm...

– ¿Querías comer un helado? Porque... si quieres, no quisiera impedírtelo...

– No te preocupes. De todos modos, no tengo mucha hambre.

– Entonces... ¿te parece que vayamos a dar un paseo?

– ¿Ju… juntos?

– Bueno, sí…

Meiko se sonrojó de nuevo, pero esta vez Taichi ya no solo vio vergüenza en su rostro. Ella parecía feliz. Cuando le respondió, sus ojos brillaron:

– Vale. Todavía no conozco bien Tokio, y me gustaría mucho ir a un lugar que me permita conocer mejor la ciudad... ¿Tienes una idea?

Taichi lo estuvo pensando. De repente sonrió y asintió:

– Sé a dónde vamos a ir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para llegar al restaurante que Yamato había reservado, tuvo que tomar el metro con Sora. Desafortunadamente cuando llegaron a la entrada de la estación, la multitud era tan grande después de los fuegos artificiales que ni siquiera podían acercarse a la plataforma. Yamato se maldijo a sí mismo; Sora pensó que era inevitable.

– ¿Está muy lejos? preguntó ella. ¿No podemos intentar caminar hasta allí?

– Um... sí, solo hay tres paradas de metro desde aquí. La única molestia es que me temo que llegaremos tarde respeto a la hora que había reservado...

– Probemos de todos modos, dijo Sora, sonriéndole.

Salieron de la multitud, caminaron por las calles aún llenas y se dirigieron al restaurante. A medida que avanzaban, Yamato miraba la hora en su teléfono y sentía que su ansiedad aumentaba: nunca llegarían a tiempo. Atravesaron la masa de turistas y cortaron por calles estrechas para evitar las grandes autovías llenas de gente. Finalmente, llegaron a la calle correcta. El restaurante ya estaba lleno. Armándose de valor, Yamato entró. Un camarero vino inmediatamente a acogerle:

– Buenas tardes señor, ¿Tienen reserva?

– Sí, al nombre de Ishida.

– Lo miro de inmediato.

El camarero consultó su registro. Levantó una mirada despectiva hacia Yamato:

– Señor, lo siento, pero llegan tarde.

– Lo sé, perdónenos. No pudimos tomar el metro debido a la gran cantidad de personas que vinieron a ver los fuegos artificiales... ¿Sería posible cenar de todos modos?

– Lo siento, señor, pero su mesa ya ha sido reasignada a otros clientes. Si quiere esperar a una mesa libre me temo que tendría que esperar al menos una hora...

Yamato se maldijo una vez más. Podría haberse enfadado contra el camarero, pero sabía que era inútil. Molesto y furioso, salió del restaurante y se unió a Sora.

– ¿Qué tal? preguntó.

– Nuestra mesa ya ha sido reasignada y no tienen más sitio libre.

Yamato pateó una piedra con la punta de su zapato. Suspiró:

– Lo siento, Sora. Quería que pasemos un buen momento...

Sora sonrió y le tomó la mano a Yamato:

– Ya me hiciste muy feliz al proponerme pasar la tarde contigo. No te preocupes: ¿quizás podamos intentar encontrar otro restaurante?

– Sí, tienes razón.

Sin embargo todos los restaurantes estaban llenos. A cada nuevo establecimiento un nuevo rechazo. Sintieron crecer su decepción. Después del quinto, se dieron cuenta de que sería difícil cenar en un restaurante esa noche.

– Qué mala suerte, murmuró Yamato.

– Dejemos de buscar, y mejor encontremos un parque para sentarnos, dijo Sora.

– Pero, ¿qué vamos a cenar?

– Me quedan sushi y tempura esta tarde, respondió con un guiño.

Entonces Yamato sonrió. Decidió dejar de pensar en esa noche que quería perfecta y que no correspondía en absoluto a lo que se había imaginado. Una vez tomada esta decisión se sintió de repente mucho más sereno. Sora acababa de abrir su bolsa de picnic para ver lo que quedaba del almuerzo. Yamato se dijo que estaba muy hermosa y que siempre tenía una solución para todo.

– Eres una chica extraordinaria, le dijo.

Ella sonrió y salieron a buscar un parque. Encontraron uno agradable cerca del río, bastante tranquilo. Sora extendió el mantel de picnic y sacó los restos de comida. Se sentaron cara a cara y compartieron sushi y tempura.

– Todavía están muy buenos, dijo Yamato. Finalmente, estamos bien aquí.

– Si, es verdad. Y mucho más tranquilos que si hubiéramos cenado en un restaurante.

– Tienes razón.

– Aquí además vemos el cielo.

Yamato levantó la vista: Sora tenía razón. Se veían muy bien las estrellas. De repente tuvo una idea.

– Sora, ¿puedes levantarte por favor?

– Uh... sí, pero ¿por qué?

– Vas a ver.

Puso todo los tápers en la bolsa de picnic, sacudió el mantel y luego lo volvió a poner en el suelo. Se tumbó a la derecha, dejando un espacio libre. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y dijo:

– ¿Vienes a mi lado?

Sora se sonrojó, luego se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a Yamato. Puso su cabeza en la curva de su brazo extendido y sonrió. Se sintió maravillosamente bien así. De repente tuvo confianza en sí misma y en lo que la vida podría reservarle en el futuro. Este futuro del cual Piyomon le hablaba dejó de asustarla. Quería ahora afrontarlo. A su lado, Yamato nunca había sentido tanto calor y emoción en su corazón. Le había llevado mucho tiempo creer en el amor. Sus padres se separaron cuando era solo un niño y tenía el funesto presentimiento de que las parejas no podían durar. Cuando comenzó a tener sentimientos por Sora, no se atrevió a dar pasos hacia ella de inmediato. Sin embargo, a su lado, en este momento, se sentía fuerte. Esta certeza curó en él la herida de la infancia que nunca se había cerrado por completo. Permanecieron en silencio en la oscuridad, tan llenos de felicidad como de estrellas el cielo.


	9. El Muro de Fuego

**Capítulo 9**

– ¡Qué cola! exclamó Mimi, molesta.

En esa calurosa tarde de julio, los heladeros Sumidagawa habían sido asaltados por turistas que venían a ver los fuegos artificiales. El puesto al que los adolescentes habían acudido tenía ya una cola que no paraba de hacerse cada vez más y más larga.

– Ojalá avance rápido, dijo Ken, colocándose detrás de los últimos clientes.

– Lo importante es que estamos en buena compañía, dijo Takeru.

– Es cierto, así tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre los fuegos artificiales, añadió Hikari. Ha sido tan impresionante, ¿verdad?

– ¡Era mágico! dijo Sakae. Era como si una lluvia de estrellas hubiera invadido el cielo. Ojalá pudiera ser capaz de pintar lo que hemos visto.

– Me hubiera gustado que Wormon viera los fuegos artificiales, dijo Ken, sombríamente. Le hecho tanto de menos.

– No te preocupes, dijo Takeru, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlo.

– A mí, me encantaron los que tomaban formas diferentes, ¡especialmente las sonrisas y las flores! dijo Mimi.

– A mí lo que me han gustado han sido los corazones, dijo Joe, pensando en Chisako con tristeza y esperanza a la vez.

Este comentario no hizo gracia a Koushiro, quien no podía deshacerse del recuerdo de Mimi cogiéndose de la mano con Joe. Se crispó y permaneció en silencio. Finalmente, la cola avanzó y llegaron frente a las ventanas refrigeradas donde estaban acumulados litros de helado de todos los sabores. Hikari cogió una bola de vainilla, Takeru una de albaricoque, Ken una de menta, Mimi una de fresa, Joe una de chocolate y Koushiro una de caramelo. Sakae estuvo indecisa durante un rato y finalmente pidió una bola de zanahoria, naranja y albahaca.

– ¡Vaya, que mezcla! exclamó Ken. ¿Estás segura de que estará bueno?

– No lo sé, dijo Sakae, riendo. Pero me gusta probar cosas nuevas.

– ¡Tienes gustos raros! dijo Mimi.

Pagaron y poco después decidieron hacer una caminata a lo largo del río. Sakae se llevó el helado a la boca, mientras todos observaban su reacción preguntándose qué sabor tendría. Para su sorpresa, Sakae emitió una señal de satisfacción.

– ¡Hum, está muy bueno!

– ¿En serio? dijo Hikari. ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído!

– Hay personas que siempre toman el mismo helado, dijo Sakae. ¡Pero es más divertido probar otros sabores y otras combinaciones!

– En realidad, dijo Takeru, es un poco como cuando pintas: intentas nuevas combinaciones.

– ¡Bueno... sí, es cierto!

Andaban a lo largo del río Sumidagawa. El aire olía a verano y se sentía el olor de los restaurantes. De repente, Mimi propuso:

– ¿Y si hiciéramos un juego? Yo canto el comienzo de una canción, y tenéis que adivinar el título ¿os hace?

– Vale, dijo Takeru. ¡Empiezo yo a buscar!

Mimi inmediatamente entonó una canción. Takeru sonrió y rápidamente dio la respuesta.

– ¡Es muy fácil, es una canción de mi hermano! se rio.

– ¡Es verdad, estaba chupado! ¡Vamos a por una segunda!

Esta vez, le tocó a Sakae encontrarla. Tuvo que pensárselo un poco, pero de repente recordó la canción que había escuchado en la radio.

– Ahora, dijo Mimi, te toca a ti Koushiro.

Comenzó una nueva melodía. El motivo no le decía absolutamente nada a Koushiro. Lo peor fue que los demás parecían conocerla. Se sintió ridículo.

– Vamos, dijo Mimi, ¡es fácil!

– ¡La tengo! dijo Joe.

– Koushiro ¡veo que no es tu punto fuerte la música! dijo Mimi riendo.

Esta vez fue demasiado para Koushiro. Se puso rojo y explotó:

– Mira, escucha un momento, si hubieras pasado tanto tiempo como yo frente a un ordenador buscando cómo evitar un reboot, ¡entenderías que no me puedo dar el lujo de pasar horas escuchando música como tú! replicó. Hubiera tenido adivinar tu canción tu querido Joe, ¡seguramente él si tiene la respuesta!

Koushiro guardó silencio sorprendido por su propio tono. Mimi lo miraba atónita. Koushiro dio un paso atrás, su mano se inclinó y su helado se cayó al suelo. El caramelo goteaba en un charco azucarado a sus pies. Todos sus amigos lo miraban anonadados. Koushiro, desamparado y avergonzado, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

– ¡Koushiro! le llamó Mimi.

– Déjalo, dijo Takeru, conteniéndola por el hombro.

Mimi se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos. Desconcertada, preguntó:

– ¿Qué he dicho mal?

La miraron incomodados, a excepción de Ken y Sakae, que no estaban al tanto y que parecían tan sorprendidos como Mimi. Sin embargo, todos los demás ya habían notado cual era la actitud de Koushiro hacia ella desde hace varias semanas y todos habían adivinado la causa de este cambio. Takeru había sido uno de los primeros en darse cuenta; Joe también lo entendió rápidamente durante el último viaje al mundo digital que hicieron con los otros Niños Elegidos. Hikari tenía una intuición suficientemente desarrollada para percibir, a pesar de que nunca lo había hablado con él, los sentimientos de Koushiro. Todos lo sabían, excepto Mimi.

– ¿No te has dado cuenta de que desde que regresaste de Estados Unidos, Koushiro se comporta... de manera diferente contigo? preguntó Takeru con delicadeza.

– ¿Diferente?

Joe intercambió una mirada con Takeru.

– Mimi, ¿podemos hablarte?

– ¿Pero qué pasa?

– Ven, vamos a explicártelo todo. Ahora volvemos, dijo a los demás.

Hikari se quedó con Ken y Sakae, que todavía estaban desconcertados.

– Nunca vi a Koushiro en este estado, dijo Ken, serio.

– ¿Qué le pasa? dijo Sakae en voz baja.

Hikari miró al suelo, pensativa y apenada.

– Mimi es una chica muy extrovertida y sociable... pero a veces esto le impide percibir los sentimientos de los demás. Y sin darse cuenta, ha herido a Koushiro... no va a ser fácil para Joe y Takeru explicárselo.

Mimi, Joe y Takeru se alejaron para encontrar un banco frente al río. Mimi estaba comenzando a preocuparse bastante. Joe y Takeru estaban pensando en la forma más diplomática de abordar el tema con ella. Mimi y Joe se sentaron en el banco, Takeru permaneció de pie frente a ellos.

– No entiendo, dijo Mimi. Durante el almuerzo de picnic de esta tarde, Koushiro estaba normal... pero cuando Joe y yo llegamos lo encontramos retraído. Y encima ahora se enfada. ¿De qué me está culpando? ¡Si soy amable con él!

– El problema, dijo Joe, es que no está buscando tu amistad.

– Sabes, Mimi, le dijo Takeru, Koushiro ha renovado todo su fondo de armario recientemente. Incluso desarrolló un programa de computadora para probar virtualmente camisas y pantalones con el fin de saber cuál era la mejor combinación. Lo hizo a sabiendas de que sabe que te gusta la moda.

– Pero... ¿por qué me dices eso?

– ¿No notaste que se sonrojaba a menudo cuando estabas cerca de él? añadió Joe.

– A veces, si... pero Koushiro es tímido, debe ser así con todas las chicas.

– Bueno... no, la desengañó Takeru. Si se ponía tan incómodo y si hacia tantos esfuerzos en vestimenta, es para gustarte.

Mimi se quedó boquiabierta, sin querer entender.

– Quieres decir que...

– Lo que queremos decir, aclaró Joe de una vez por todas, es que Koushiro se ha enamorado de ti y que no sabe cómo decírtelo.

Esta vez, Mimi no supo qué responder. Aturdida y atónita, se quedó pasmada. ¿Koushiro, el crack de la computadora de su grupo, enamorado de ella? No podía creérselo. Sin embargo, ahora que Joe y Takeru se le habían explicado, empezó a ver cierta coherencia en unos comportamientos de Koushiro que le habían parecido extraños. Se sintió estúpida por no haberlo entendido antes, culpable de la torpeza que tanto había incomodado a su amigo. Pero sobre todo, sobre todo...

– Yo... no me di cuenta en absoluto, susurró, confundida.

– Lo habíamos adivinado, dijo Joe. Por eso queríamos hablarte con Takeru. Koushiro se enojó antes porque probablemente nos vio llegar cogiéndonos de la mano. Solo me di cuenta a posteriori del malentendido que había podido imaginarse. Aunque lo hiciéramos para no perdernos entre la multitud, seguro que se imaginó cosas. ¡También hay que decir que todavía no cree en la existencia de Chisako! Y vernos así lo puso celoso.

– Si hubiera sabido todo esto, hubiera actuado de manera diferente. Pero... hay un problema... para mí, Koushiro siempre ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos, como vosotros dos, como Taichi y Yamato... Quiero decir... sería incapaz de sentir esto por uno de vosotros...

Mimi hizo un gesto con la nariz, las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos.

– No quiero lastimar a nadie... y mucho menos a Koushiro. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Joe y Takeru se miraron, apenados por su amiga. Joe suspiró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mimi:

– No puedes dejarlo así. Sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que decirle la verdad sobre tus sentimientos. Para que algún día pueda pasar la página.

– Pero... si después de eso, ¿me odia?

– Desafortunadamente, no depende de ti. Dependerá de Koushiro, una vez hayas hablado con él. Tendrá que determinar el tipo de relación que querrá mantener contigo. Entiendo que lo que estamos diciendo no sea agradable para ti, pero no es culpa tuya. Estas cosas no se pueden decidir.

Las lágrimas de Mimi corrieron de nuevo por sus mejillas. Confundida, miró al suelo. Joe apoyo su mano sobre su espalda para consolarla. Mimi no podía dejar a Koushiro así. Era su amigo, tenía que pensar en él antes de pensar en ella. Le iba a costar. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y levantó la vista: sus pómulos y sus párpados estaban rojos, pero su mirada estaba resuelta:

– Iré a verlo. Lo único... es que no sé a dónde ha ido.

– Estoy casi seguro de dónde está, dijo Takeru. En el único lugar donde puede estar realmente solo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mimi miró la gran torre de cristal opaco: la oficina de Koushiro. El único lugar donde podía estar realmente tranquilo. Entró en el pasillo, tomó el ascensor y llegó al sexto piso. Cuando llegó a la puerta, dudó. Respiró hondo y tocó el timbre. Por un momento, pensó que no le abriría. Finalmente, la puerta se deslizó. Koushiro estaba allí, sentado detrás de sus tres pantallas. Escondido, más bien. Solo las computadoras emitían una luz azulada en el cuarto oscuro. Mimi dio un paso adelante e intentó ocultar su incomodidad:

– Hola, soy yo. Esta vez, no voy a hacerte adivinar una canción.

Silencio. Mimi se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo empezar. Decidió seguir sus instintos.

– Sabes, esta tarde no quería que te sintieses incómodo. Sé... que me dejo llevar fácilmente por la emoción, que a veces soy un poco demasiado desbordante... y no me di cuenta de que te había hecho daño. Lo siento, Koushiro.

Detrás de sus pantallas, Koushiro cerró los ojos, suspirando y frunciendo el ceño. Luego se levantó, pasó delante de su escritorio y miró a Mimi.

– Sé todo eso, Mimi. Pero te entusiasmas tan fácilmente, eres tan... extrovertida, en la forma en que actúas, que me sentí humillado. Porque no puedo ser como tú, no puedo tener una respuesta para todo, y esto hizo que me sintiera muy incómodo.

– Lo siento mucho.

Nuevo silencio. Mimi sabía que Koushiro todavía tenía que pensar en Joe.

– Sabes, esta tarde, cuando fui a casa de Joe, lo encontré desesperado... porque había discutido con su novia.

La sorpresa apareció en la cara de Koushiro. Incrédulo, murmuró:

– Entonces, ¿realmente tiene novia?

– Sí, confirmó Mimi, sonriendo. Se llama Chisako. Discutieron a causa de los digimons. Solo quise levantarle un poco el ánimo a Joe.

– ¿En serio? ¿Nada más?

– ¡No, nada más! Cuando llegamos a los fuegos artificiales, nos habíamos cogido de la mano porque había mucha gente. Lo hicimos para no perdernos. Puedes preguntarlo a Palmon o Gomamon.

– Entonces... ¿no hay nada entre tú y Joe?

– No hay nada. Joe es uno de mis mejores amigos, quizás el más cercano. Pero no va más allá. Sin embargo... Koushiro, tengo que decirte algo. Nosotros... nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Koushiro casi contuvo el aliento, su corazón latía fuerte.

– Contigo, con todos nuestros amigos, hemos vivido aventuras extraordinarias, continuó Mimi. Y... es esta amistad que siempre nos ha unido. Por eso me siento tan bien con vosotros, contigo; es porque no hay... nada más allá, justamente. Sé que sientes algo más que eso... que sientes algo por mí. Pero yo... no tengo el mismo sentimiento. Eres un muy buen amigo para mí, Koushiro... pero nunca podría verte de otra manera. Lo siento mucho.

Koushiro miró a Mimi, aniquilado. Tenía la impresión que un demonio acababa de caer al fondo de su estómago para retorcer sus entrañas y quemar su corazón con ácido. No quitaba a Mimi de sus ojos, con las piernas tambaleándose. Ella ya no se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de nuevo. Odiaba lastimar a los demás, especialmente a sus amigos. Permanecieron así cara a cara, sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, Mimi murmuró:

– Te…voy a dejar tranquilo.

Fue a la puerta de cristal y salió de la oficina de Koushiro. Tan pronto como estuvo solo, se derrumbó en uno de los sofás frente a su escritorio y tomó el cabeza entre las manos, abatido. Su corazón no era más que una gran vorágine donde la desesperación, la vergüenza, la ira contra sí mismo se mezclaba. En esta gran oficina apagada, sintió una inmensa soledad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Mimi había regresado a Odaiba para hablar con Koushiro, Joe y Takeru habían remontado el río para encontrarse con Hikari, Ken y Sakae.

– Espero que no sea demasiado difícil para Koushiro, susurró Takeru.

– Tampoco va a ser fácil para Mimi, dijo Joe.

En ese momento, el movíl de Joe vibró. Lo sacó del bolsillo: tenía un mensaje. Lo abrió y cuando lo leyó, su rostro se iluminó. Se detuvo.

– ¿Qué hay? preguntó Takeru.

– Es... ¡es Chisako! ¡Quiere verme! exclamó Joe, con júbilo.

– Bueno, ¡adelante! ¡Es el momento para que os reconciliéis ahora o nunca!

– Me hubiera gustado que Gomamon estuviera conmigo... Pero Koushiro lo ha hecho entrar a la sala de servidores con los otros digimons para dormir, y ahora no es el momento de molestarlo... bueno, ¡primero hablaré con Chisako y volveré a verla la próxima vez con Gomamon!

– ¡Suerte! lo animó Takeru, agitando su mano mientras Joe se alejaba.

Joe subió la calle hacia el metro mientras Takeru se unía a Hikari y los demás. Cuando Hikari lo vio llegar solo, se sorprendió:

– ¿Dónde están Mimi y Joe?

– Cada uno se ha ido para resolver sus asuntos, dijo Takeru.

Dicho esto, los ojos del adolescente cayeron casi involuntariamente sobre Hikari, que se sonrojó ligeramente.

– Aunque sea probablemente más delicado para Mimi que para Joe, añadió, desviando la mirada. Bueno, y nosotros, ¿qué hacemos?

– ¿Me harías un tour por Tokio? preguntó Sakae. No conozco bien la capital...

– Será un placer, dijo Hikari. Además, estoy segura de que Ken tampoco conoce muchos lugares en Tokio... ¡hasta hace unos años le gustaba mucho quedarse en casa!

– Así es, fue una mala época para mí, se rio Ken. ¡Pero voy a sorprenderos con todo lo que he descubierto en Tokio en los últimos tres años!

– ¡Entonces vamos! dijo Takeru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un rayo atravesó el mundo digital, como una aurora boreal electrificada. En todo el digimundo, los digimons levantaron la cabeza hacia el cielo: esta vez, no era una distorsión. Lo que vieron se parecía más a un anillo de fuego luchando por materializarse en su mundo. Chisporroteó, se estiró, brilló. Durante varios minutos el cielo estuvo así agitado. Luego, poco a poco, las llamas se intensificaron, se materializaron en el mundo digital. Todos los digimons percibieron este fuego brillante y perturbador que flotaba por encima de sus cabezas. De repente, un cinturón de fuego estalló en el cielo y sus llamas se concentraron entre dos picos rocosos de un desierto. Toda la energía se reunió allí y formó un alto muro de fuego entre las dos montañas. Este muro incandescente temblaba, vibraba, se deformaba. Una silueta femenina surgió de él. El sirviente más fiel de Yggdrasil la seguía. Maki Himekawa blandió hacia el Muro de Fuego su digivice, que se había vuelto negro: una mano azul y peluda salió de las llamas. Luego un brazo cubierto con un abrigo rojo. La transición del Mar Oscuro al mundo digital era difícil, pero no imposible.

Desde lo alto de una formación rocosa frente al Muro de Fuego, Gennai observaba esta escena con preocupación. De repente, Hackmon se pixeló a su lado.

– Homeostasis sabe lo que está pasando, le dijo a Gennai. Quiere que me digievolucione en Jesmon.

– No serás lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a lo que está emergiendo del Muro de Fuego, respondió Gennai. Necesitamos a los Niños Elegidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro no se había movido desde hacía una hora. Justo desde el momento que Mimi había salido de su oficina. De repente oyó que su ordenador emitía un sonido alto y repetitivo. No reaccionó de inmediato. En este momento, no encontraba nada que le interesase. Pero como el sonido continuaba, se enderezó. Lentamente, volvió delante de sus pantallas. Una pestaña parpadeaba: alguien intentaba comunicarse con él a través de una videollamada. Hizo clic para aceptar la llamada: la cara de Gennai apareció en la pestaña. De repente la adrenalina se le subió a Koushiro.

– ¿Gennai? ¿Qué pasa?

– Algo serio. El Muro de Fuego que separa el mundo digital y el Mar Oscuro se está fragmentando.

– ¿Cómo es posible?

– Yggdrasil mismo no puede destruir el Muro de Fuego, pero un ser humano puede ir del mundo digital al Mar Oscuro.

– Sí, lo sé. Hikari ya lo ha hecho.

– Lo que no sabíais es que vuestros digivices también pueden conectar el mundo digital al Mar Oscuro. ¡Parece que la Sra. Himekawa ha logrado entrar en el Mar Oscuro y, gracias a su digivice, hace que digimons demoníacos crucen el Muro de Fuego!

– ¡¿Digimons demoníacos?!

– Tenéis que enviarlos de vuelta al Mar Oscuro antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y... ¡oh, no! exclamó Gennai, levantando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Gennai?

– El primer digimon acaba de cruzar el Muro de Fuego... está abriendo un pasaje a tu mundo para enviar a sus acólitos allí... ¡es Daemon!

Los ojos de Koushiro se abrieron: hace tres años, los digimons de Ken, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Takeru y Hikari habían fusionado su ADN en un intento de derrotar a Daemon. Este poderoso digimon, que vino a llevarse a Ken, había demostrado poderes increíbles, tan fuertes que incluso tres mega-digimons no habían podido vencerlo. Para salvar el mundo real, Ken había abierto un pasaje al Mar Oscuro y, con la ayuda de sus amigos y de sus compañeros digimons, habían enviado a Daemon allí. Pero si regresaba al mundo digital, el peligro era grande. De hecho, Daemon podría abrir un pasaje al mundo real como quería... y así permitir la invasión de los sirvientes de Yggdrasil. Tenían que detenerlo a toda costa.

– ¡Llamo a los demás! dijo Koushiro a Gennai.

Él asintió, luego cortó el video. Koushiro sacó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de Taichi.


	10. Los Sietes Señores Demonios

**Capítulo 10**

Taichi suspiró: ¡finalmente la cola había terminado! Habían pasado más de una hora esperando. En definitiva, tenía que haberlo sospechado: con la gran cantidad de espectadores que habían venido a ver los festivales y los fuegos artificiales, era normal que los lugares turísticos fuesen tomados al asalto. Pensaba que incluso la Torre de Tokio se cerraría antes de que llegasen a entrar. Meiko y él habían pasado finalmente con el último grupo. ¡Qué suerte! Meiko quería conocer mejor la capital. ¿Y qué mejor manera que contemplar la ciudad desde la torre más alta de Japón? La idea se le había ocurrido cuando estaba buscando un lugar desde el que se pudiera contemplar toda la ciudad de un solo vistazo. Hasta Taichi que siempre había vivido en Tokio, nunca había subido a esta torre.

Habían tomado el metro y llegado al pie de la estructura metálica roja y blanca. La espera había sido larga, pero Meiko tenía demasiados buenos modales como para quejarse. Solo habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras en la cola, intimidados. Finalmente, junto con otras treinta personas, se subieron a uno de los ascensores. Entraron los primeros: las paredes estaban acristaladas. Meiko sonrió: a través del marco de hierro de la torre iban a ver su ascenso. Los otros visitantes subieron al elevador; había mucha gente, y Taichi y Meiko se encontraron apretados contra las ventanas. Meiko se sonrojó, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba: nunca había estado tan cerca de Taichi. Podía sentir su pecho alzarse al ritmo de su respiración, debajo de su camisa blanca. Evitó encontrarse con su mirada y se centró en fijarse en lo que veía afuera. Las puertas se cerraron y comenzó el ascenso. Cuando elevaron, Meiko vio que el paisaje se expandía en profundidad: con cada metro que ganaban, aparecían nuevas luces: las de las antenas rojas, de los restaurantes, de los anuncios en las pantallas gigantes. Sonó un pitido y el ascensor se detuvo. Tras abrirse las puertas pudieron salir.

Se encontraron en un gran observatorio en forma de rotonda que permitía admirar las vistas de toda la ciudad. Meiko tuvo la impresión de estar en una burbuja que flotaba en el aire. Se acercó y puso las manos en las ventanas, asombrada. A su lado, Taichi también estaba impresionado: no importaba cuánto se dijera sobre el carácter turístico de la Torre de Tokio, la vista merecía la pena. Desde aquí, podían contemplar toda la ciudad. Cada ventana iluminada, cada farola, cada automóvil en circulación brillaba como una luciérnaga en el relieve urbano borrado por la noche. La mirada de Taichi se desvió del panorama para observar a Meiko: una de sus mangas volantes se había deslizado, revelando un hombro pálido y redondo. Siguió la curva de ese hombro, de ese brazo que desaparecía debajo de la manga, de esa espalda que desaparecía debajo del vestido, de ese vestido que ceñía su talle fino... Algo tembló dentro de Taichi; una extraña emoción que todavía era nueva para él.

– ¡Mira, Taichi! dijo Meiko, apuntando su dedo frente a ella. ¡Podemos ver el puente de Odaiba!

Se acercó: sí, lo veían muy bien. Parecía tan pequeño. Detrás, la noria seguía en ruinas. Taichi no podía creer que hubieran derrotado a Ordinemon tres días antes. Meiko, que no había sentido que Taichi se había acercado a ella, quiso darse la vuelta para cambiar de punto de observación. Se encontró cara a cara con Taichi, y casi estuvo a punto de pisarle los pies.

– ¡Lo siento... lo siento! exclamó, avergonzada.

Taichi la miró fijamente, hechizado. Estaba realmente encantadora cuando se sonrojaba. Puso una mano suavemente sobre su brazo. Meiko se estremeció.

– No pasa nada, susurró.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Taichi. Lo sacó de su bolsillo: Koushiro. La inquietud se despertó en la mente de Taichi. Descolgó:

– ¿Koushiro? ¿Qué pasa?

Meiko vio la angustia llenar los ojos de Taichi mientras Koushiro hablaba.

– Vale, dijo con voz tensa. Llegaremos lo más rápido que podamos.

– Ve al puente Odaiba, dijo la voz de Koushiro en el teléfono. Los digimons están conmigo.

– Nos damos prisa.

Taichi colgó y miró a Meiko con gravedad.

– ¿Qué está pasando? preguntó la chicha en voz baja.

– La Sra. Himekawa ha logrado entrar en el Mar Oscuro. Está fragmentando el Muro de Fuego para permitir que los sirvientes de Yggdrasil entren al mundo digital. El primero que apareció era Daemon. Es poderoso y puede pasar a nuestro mundo como quiere. Debemos detenerle a toda costa. ¡Vamos!

Se apresuraron a los ascensores, pero había cola de nuevo.

– ¡Ni hablar, vamos por las escaleras! dijo Taichi.

Mientras bajaban los escalones, Taichi se sermoneaba interiormente. Sabían que Yggdrasil estaba planeando algo. Como jefe, hubiera tenido que estar más atento, manteniendo a Agumon a su lado... Cuando llegaron al metro, estaba abarrotado. Decidieron ir andando.

Cuando llegaron al puente de Odaiba, Yamato, Sora, Hikari, Takeru, Ken y Sakae ya estaban allí. Koushiro estaba sentado en una pared de piedra, con su computadora en su regazo. Había sacado todos los digimons de la sala de servidores.

– ¿Estado de la situación? preguntó Taichi. ¿Cómo avanza la Sra. Himekawa?

– Dos nuevos digimons han cruzado el Muro de Fuego con Daemon, dijo Koushiro, tecleando con fuerza. Afortunadamente para nosotros, a Daemon le lleva más tiempo abrir un pasaje a nuestro mundo que a la Sra. Himekawa para fragmentar el Muro de Fuego. ¡Es hora de ir y luchar contra ellos!

– ¿Dónde están Mimi y Joe?

– No he conseguido contactarlos por teléfono. Me voy a quedar aquí y trataré de llamarlos otra vez. Me necesitarán para unirse a vosotros.

– ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al mundo digital? preguntó Hikari.

– Terminé esta tarde un programa que nos permite abrir un pasaje entre nuestros dos mundos sin D-3. Solo es una versión beta, pero debería funcionar.

– ¿Debería? repitió Yamato, escéptico.

– ¡Funcionará! decretó Koushiro. Solo dirigid hacia la puerta que voy a abrir vuestros digivices.

– Yo no voy a poder ir, dijo Ken. Yggdrasil todavía tiene mi digivice.

– Si te aferras a alguien, creo que debería ser posible.

– ¡Esperad! gritó Meiko.

– ¿Qué pasa? preguntó Sora.

– No... no creo que deba ir con vosotros, ya os he causado suficientes problemas. No quiero ser una carga para vosotros.

Meiko miró a sus amigos, parpadeando. Entonces se encontró con la mirada de Taichi, que se había endurecido. El joven se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro:

– Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir que representas una carga para cualquiera de nosotros. Tienes valor. Perteneces a nuestro grupo y nunca te dejaremos atrás. Quiero que le tengas claro.

– Va... vale, asintió, sorprendida por la autoridad de Taichi.

– No quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que pudo haber sucedido. Te necesitamos ¡Eres una Niña Elegida y quiero que luches con nosotros!

Meiko parpadeó y miró Taichi a los ojos. Le sostuvo la mirada, firme y resuelto. Meiko se enderezó y con una confianza que la sorprendió a sí misma, dijo:

– Voy con vosotros.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

– Abro la puerta, dijo Koushiro.

Tocó el teclado de su computadora y lanzó un programa. La pantalla se iluminó con una luz intensa. Todos los Niños Elegidos sacaron su digivice, salvo Koushiro. Ken se aferró al brazo de Takeru. Cada digimon se acercó a su compañero. Los adolescentes dirigieron su digivice hacia el portal abierto por su amigo, y en unos segundos, la pantalla les absorbió. Cuando se apagó la luz cegadora, solo Koushiro, Sakae, Tentomon, Palmon y Gomamon permanecían frente al Puente Odaiba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Taichi y sus amigos aterrizaron en medio del desierto rocoso, frente a los dos picos entre los cuales se había materializado el Muro de Fuego. Maki Himekawa estaba delante, de espaldas a ellos. Levantaba su digivice hacia la pared para permitir que los demonios de Yggdrasil salieran. A su lado ya estaban cuatro criaturas enormes y aterradoras: la primera parecía un dragón rojo con una cabeza más alargada que la de un cocodrilo, con una melena azul y cuya cola estaba dividida en dos largos filamentos. Sus garras parecían afiladas como cuchillas de afeitar. El segundo parecía un ángel caído, con alas mitad blancas en un lado y mitad negras en el otro. Tenía un largo pelo rubio y sus manos estaban reemplazadas por garras. El tercero parecía un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con unos pantalones y una chaqueta de cuero virtual. Su cabeza de tres ojos estaba cubierta por un casco que terminaba en pico de águila sobre su nariz. De su cinturón colgaban dos pistolas largas y oscuras. El último digimon era más pequeño y se parecía a una cortesana del antiguo Japón. Llevaba un kimono morado debajo del cual llevaba un mono negro brillante, que recordaba al cuero. Por su espalda se extendían unas alas oscuras y desgarradas, y una corona en un moño sostenía su cabello negro. Excesivamente maquillada, se desprendía de ella una cierta vulgaridad.

– ¡Mirad, Daemon está aquí! exclamó Ken.

Tenía razón. Todos reconocieron el rostro enmascarado por una capucha roja de la que sobresalían dos cuernos de cabra. Llevaba un largo abrigo rojo y una gran cadena de la cual colgaba un medallón de oro. Unas garras coronaban sus alas púrpuras. Extendía sus peludas manos azules delante de él y parecía extremadamente concentrado: estaba tratando de materializar un pasaje al mundo real, que solo aparecía de manera intermitente por el momento.

– El pasaje aún no está abierto, pero no tardará mucho en conseguirlo, dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los adolescentes se dieron la vuelta: Gennai estaba agazapado detrás de una roca para esconderse. Se unieron a él.

– ¿Cómo entró la Sra. Himekawa en el Mar Oscuro? preguntó Sora en voz baja.

– No tengo ni idea, respondió Gennai. Pero si encontró a Yggdrasil, probablemente la corrompió en su provecho. Ella ha conseguido traer cinco digimons durante el tiempo que habéis tardado en llegar aquí, tenéis que actuar rápido, porque...

Gennai se interrumpió y todos los adolescentes giraron la cabeza: un sexto digimon acababa de salir del Muro de Fuego. Con su túnica decorada con motivos geométricos rojos y negros, su larga barba blanca y su cetro, recordaba a un viejo y malvado sabio. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a tomar forma el paso a la Tierra de Daemon.

– ¡No podemos esperar más! exclamó Taichi, sacando su digivice. ¡Vamos!

Se precipitó cuesta abajo, sus amigos pisándole los talones. Todos sus digivices se encendieron y sus digimons evolucionaron: Agumon se convirtió en Greymon, Piyomon se transformó en Birdramon, Gabumon digievolucionó en Garurumon, Patamon en Angemon. Luego los digivices brillaron nuevamente y los símbolos permitieron que todos los digimons alcanzaran el nivel perfecto: aparecieron Metalgreymon, Garudamon, Weregarurumon, MagnaAngemon y Angewomon.

En ese momento, Daemon vio a los adolescentes. Interrumpió la materialización del pasaje y giró hacia ellos.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! dijo. Los Niños Elegidos. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez! Ken, ¿finalmente has decidido unirte a mí?

– ¡Nunca! replicó.

– Ah, qué pena... ¿Espero al menos hayáis mejorado desde nuestra última reunión?

– ¡No nos asustas! respondió Taichi.

– Perfecto, porque esta vez traje a mis acólitos conmigo, se burló, señalando a los otros digimons que habían salido del Muro de Fuego. Somos los Siete Señores Demonios del Mar Oscuro, ¡y cada uno de nosotros encarna un vicio! Déjame presentaros a Leviamon, demonio de la envidia, dijo, señalando al dragón rojo; Lucemon, demonio del orgullo, añadió, señalando al ángel blanco y negro; Beelzemon, demonio de la gula, continuó, señalando al soldado negro con pistolas; Laylamon, el demonio de la lujuria, dijo, señalando a la mujer en el kimono púrpura; y Barbamon, el demonio de la codicia, terminó, señalando al gran digimon barbudo. Solo falta un miembro de nuestro grupo para estar al completo, pero no debería tardar mucho, dijo, mirando a la Sra. Himekawa. Vamos a tomar el control del mundo digital, concluyó Daemon, ¡pero también quiero volver a ver vuestro mundo!

– ¡No te dejaremos hacerlo! respondió Takeru.

– Jajá, se rio Daemon. Lo siento, pero no puedo perder el tiempo con vosotros por el momento.

Extendió la mano de nuevo ante él para continuar materializando el paso al mundo real, mientras que los otros digimons malvados se mostraban imponentes a los Niños Elegidos. Sus digimons se colocaron en posición: cinco demonios contra cinco digimons de nivel último.

MagnaAngemon quiso sacar su espada, pero Lucemon lo atacó con un golpe violento que lo envió al suelo. Luego Leviamon abrió la boca: una luz verde y azul brotó, tan poderosa que excavó una enorme falla en la roca del desierto. Los Niños Elegidos, horrorizados, vieron este enorme precipicio formarse ante sus ojos. Metalgreymon y Weregarurumon se colocaron frente a Leviamon para intentar frenar su ataque:

– ¡Giga-blaster! apuntó Metalgreymon.

– ¡Garras de lobo! lanzó Weregarurumon.

Los ataques rebotaban en las escamas rojas de Leviamon sin herirlo, mientras seguía escupiendo más llamas.

– ¿No le hace nada? gritó Yamato.

En la espalda de Beelzemon se desplegaron sus alas: despegó, sacó sus pistolas y disparó a los adolescentes. Garudamon se apresuró ante ellos y sufrió un fuerte ataque, que lo hizo tambalear. Se dobló por la fuerza de los ataques.

– ¡Garudamon! exclamó Sora, corriendo hacia él.

Mientras tanto, la boca de Leviamon se cargó de nuevo con fuego. Taichi apretó los dientes:

– ¡Tenéis que pasar al nivel siguiente! gritó a los digimons.

Los digivices de los cinco adolescentes brillaron nuevamente, y todos alcanzaron el nivel mega: Metalgreymon se convirtió en Wargreymon, Weregarurumon se transformó en Métalgarurumon, Garudamon digievolucionó en Hououmon, MagnaAngemon se convirtió en Seraphimon y Angewomon se transformó en Holydramon.

Hououmon y Holydramon despegaron hacia Leviamon.

– ¡Llama sagrada! Holydramon se lanzó y abrió la boca.

– ¡Explosión de luz estelar! añadió Hououmon, agitando sus alas.

Pero el dragón barrió los ataques con su doble cola como si fueran moscas. Vomitó nuevamente un torrente de llamas verdes que Hououmon y Holydramon evitaron por poco; el ataque de Leviamon abrió nuevas hendiduras en la roca del desierto. Seraphimon voló hacia Lucemon y lanzó:

– ¡Siete Cielos!

Siete estrellas se materializaron entre sus palmas y las envió a Lucemon. Él sonrió y estiró los brazos:

– ¡Qué ataque miserable! ¡Gran cruz! respondió.

Diez bolas de fuego aparecieron frente a Lucemon y desintegraron las de Seraphimon que llegaban hasta él. Takeru palideció. En ese mismo instante, Beelzemon volvió a disparar con sus dos pistolas, abalanzándose sobre los Niños Elegidos. Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon se pusieron delante de ellos justo a tiempo para protegerlos e inmediatamente contraatacaron:

– ¡Gaia force! gritó Wargreymon.

– ¡Garuru tomahawk! rugió Métalgarurumon.

Cuando la ametralladora de Beelzemon, los ataques de Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon se encontraron, la explosión fue tan poderosa que los adolescentes cayeron al suelo. Todo temblaba a su alrededor. Taichi protegió a Meiko, Yamato protegió a Sora, Takeru protegió a Hikari, Ken se inclinó para evitar las llamas. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, las bolas brillantes de Lucemon y el fuego destructivo de Leviamon caían sobre ellos. Garudamon, Holydramon y Hououmon tuvieron que unir fuerzas para protegerlos con sus cuerpos. Sin darles el menor respiro, Barbamon agitó su cetro: llamas negras brotaron del suelo y quemaron seriamente a Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon. Vacilaron.

– ¡No, Métalgarurumon! gritó Yamato.

– ¡Wargreymon! gritó Taichi.

– ¡Qué poder! exclamó Takeru. ¡Incluso nuestros mega digimons no pueden vencerlos!

Ken miró hacia el Muro de Fuego, donde Maki Himekawa estaba a punto de traer al último de los Siete Señores Demonios al mundo digital. Un brazo peludo comenzó a aparecer.

– Debemos evitar que transfiera al último demonio aquí, sino no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de vencerlos, dijo levantándose. ¡Voy a intentar detenerla!

Ken se lanzó hacia Himekawa.

– ¡Ken, espera! gritó Yamato. ¡Imbécil, te van a matar!

– ¡Voy con él! dijo Meiko poniéndose a correr también.

– ¡Meiko, vuelve! gritó Taichi, tratando en vano de alcanzarla. ¡Wargreymon, protégelos!

Wargreymon asintió y se fue volando para cubrir a Ken y Meiko. Mientras tanto, Beelzemon, Barbamon, Leviamon y Lucemon atacaron juntos a los digimons restantes: las explosiones de Beelzemon se unieron a las bolas de fuego de Lucemon, las llamas negras de Barbamon y los vómitos ardientes de Leviamon.

– ¡Bajaos! gritó Yamato.

Todos se agacharon mientras Hououmon extendía sus alas para protegerlos. Holydramon respondió lanzando sus propias llamas, Seraphimon sacó su espada para tratar de repeler los ataques y Métalgarurumon lanzó sus misiles para tratar de destruir los de sus adversarios. Todo el desierto vibró. Ken y Meiko se cayeron al suelo.

– Meiko, ¿estás bien? preguntó Ken, enderezándose.

– Sí... sí, estoy bien. ¡Vamos!

Se levantaron y corrieron. Finalmente, llegaron al Muro de Fuego donde estaba Himekawa.

– ¡Usted! gritó Ken. ¡Sra. Himekawa! ¡Deténgase!

No se dio la vuelta. Meiko apretó los puños y avanzó hacia ella:

– ¡Maki! Usted me ayudó cuando llegué a Tokio. ¡Cuidó de Meicoomon! ¿Lo hizo solo porque Meicoomon fue útil para sus planes? ¡Creo que hay más humanidad que esto en usted! ¡No puede ahora ayudar a Yggdrasil!

Maki Himekawa interrumpió su gesto, bajó su digivice y giró lentamente: Ken y Meiko leyeron tanta dureza en su rostro que se estremecieron. Parecía que ningún argumento podría afectarla. Meiko adivinó que nunca les escucharía. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero Ken recordó en ese momento cómo era cuando era el Emperador de los digimons. Recordó en qué ser cruel e implacable se había convertido. Debía haberle parecido algo exactamente igual. Pero él había logrado cambiar, había logrado volver al lado del bien y de la luz. Miró a Maki Himekawa a los ojos, se acercó y dijo con gravedad:

– Sra. Himekawa, a mí también Yggdrasil quiso usarme. Destruyó la humanidad que había en mi corazón y me hizo hacer cosas terribles. ¡No haga como yo! ¡Sea más fuerte!

Himekawa les miró con una sonrisa.

– Tú eres el que está equivocado. Nunca me he sentido tan fuerte. ¡Finalmente ya no soy manipulada!

– ¿Qué quiere decir? preguntó Meiko

– Homeostasis nos usó como peones. ¡Yo, tú Meiko, tú Ken, todos vosotros! ¡Los digimons que estoy liberando restaurarán el equilibrio en los dos mundos!

– ¿Qué equilibrio? exclamó Ken. ¡No habrá más equilibrio si Yggdrasil toma el poder!

– Aquí es donde cometes un error. Es Homeostasis quien altera el equilibrio.

– ¿De qué está hablando? dijo Meiko.

– ¡Voy a salvar el mundo! Si sois suficientemente sensatos, ¡os uniréis a mí pronto!

– ¡Está loca! dijo Ken.

La Sra. Himekawa blandió su digivice nuevamente hacia el Muro de Fuego y salió un terrible digimon: su cuerpo musculoso y negro terminaba en unas piernas con unas garras largas y brillantes. Sus muñecas y muslos se encontraban envueltas en cadenas de energía oscura. Su cabeza de lobo estaba coronada con cuernos de demonio. Tres pares de alas moradas se extendieron por su espalda. Daemon rio de alegría:

– ¡Ah! exclamó Daemon. Finalmente, ha llegado el último miembro de nuestro grupo. ¡Déjame presentaros a Belphemon, demonio de la pereza!

Satisfecho, Daemon volvió al pasaje que estaba creando en el mundo real e hizo un último esfuerzo. Aterrorizados, los Niños Elegidos vieron el portal abrirse. Daemon lanzó un grito de triunfo y llamó a los suyos. Laylamon, que parecía estar esperando la victoria de su líder, se apresuró al paso. Los otros demonios se dirigieron al portal.

– No, ¡no os dejaremos pasar! gritó Taichi. Yamato, Omegamon!

– ¡Sí!

Taichi y Yamato levantaron sus digivices que se iluminaron con un resplandor blanco brillante. Los cuerpos de Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon se descompusieron en mil píxeles azules y naranjas que se elevaron en el cielo, mezclándose entre sí. Digievolucionaron su ADN y Omegamon apareció. Desenvainó su espada y voló hacia Daemon. Bajó su espada, obligándolo a alejarse de la puerta. Pero Daemon replicó enviándole una bola ardiente del tamaño de un meteorito. Los ojos de Omegamon se abrieron, y contrarrestó el ardiente meteorito con su espada. Sin embargo, era tan grande, tan poderoso, que sabía que no duraría mucho. Hououmon, Seraphimon y Holydramon acudieron en su ayuda:

– ¡Llama sagrada!

– ¡Siete Cielos!

– ¡Explosión de luz estelar!

Juntos lograron repeler el fuego hacia Daemon. Este último, sorprendido, dejó de sonreír y detuvo el ataque con el dorso de su brazo. Hououmon, Seraphimon y Holydramon, perseguidos por Beelzemon y sus pistolas, Barbamon y sus llamas, Belphemon cuyas garras luminosas lanzaban ataques, Leviamon y su boca de fuego, Lucemon y sus bolas de energía, intentaron cubrir a Omegamon. En medio de este caos, Meiko y Ken consiguieron unirse a los otros Niños Elegidos.

– Omegamon, ¡cierra el camino a nuestro mundo! dijo Taichi.

Omegamon tuvo que agacharse para evitar un ataque de Barbamon. Cargó su cañón y lo apuntó hacia el pasaje para destruirlo. Mientras disparaba, Leviamon y Laylamon se adelantaron y lograron atravesar la puerta. Al segundo siguiente, el pasaje desapareció, evitando que los otros demonios entrasen al mundo real, pero también los digimons que lo habían cruzado regresaran al mundo digital. Daemon se rio entre dientes:

– ¡Bien hecho, Omegamon! ¡Finalmente un oponente digno de ese nombre! Espera un poco hasta que tome mi forma avanzada, para que la pelea sea realmente equitativa…

En este momento, Daemon se quitó el abrigo y digievolucionó: creció, se hizo más grande y se convirtió en una horrible criatura con piernas y brazos azules terminados en garras rojas. Pelos negros cubrían sus muslos, su pecho y sus bíceps. Dos largos caninos sobresalían de su mandíbula superior, y sus cuernos de cabra todavía se elevaban en una melena negra erizada. Tenía las mismas alas con garras que cuando usaba su abrigo, pero se habían duplicado en tamaño. Daemon sonrió ferozmente:

– Y ahora, Omegamon, veamos quién es el más fuerte.

Alzó los brazos. El viento comenzó a soplar. Los Niños Elegidos levantaron la cabeza hacia el cielo y sus ojos se abrieron: partículas de llamas se elevaban en el aire y una nube eléctrica venía hacia ellos. De repente, la nube se iluminó de lado a lado, como si estuviera hecha de gas inflamable. El viento la hizo girar sobre sí misma, concentró el calor... y gradualmente lo transformó en un torbellino bajo los ojos aterrorizados de Hououmon, Seraphimon, Holydramon y Omegamon. El torbellino descendió del cielo a la tierra y creó un gigantesco tornado de fuego. Daemon se echó a reír: el tornado estaba consumiendo todo a su paso.


	11. Leviamon y Laylamon

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando Joe llegó enfrente de la casa de Chisako se encontraba sin aliento. Para llegar a su piso, había tenido que esforzarse por avanzar entre la muchedumbre para retomar el metro. Varias veces, había sentido vibrar su móvil mientras estaba en los transportes. Cuando finalmente salió de los pasillos del metro, abrió su teléfono: Koushiro. Probablemente se tratase de Mimi. Le daba pena su amigo, pero le contestaría más tarde. Tenía ahora que lidiar con sus propios problemas. Bajó la calle, llegó al edificio de Chisako, subió a su piso que se encontraba en un pasillo abierto al exterior y tocó el timbre. Cuando la chica vino a abrirlo, Joe tuvo la impresión de que un gran peso se evaporaba: le sonreía. Al mismo tiempo, un grito desgarró el aire. Joe se dio la vuelta y quedó mudo de horror: un enorme dragón rojo acababa de aparecer en el cielo de Tokio. Abrió su larga boca y una devastadora luz azul y verde salió expulsada. ¿Qué había pasado en el mundo digital? Joe sintió que el miedo crecía dentro de él. Chisako se había puesto pálida.

– Joe, ¿qué... qué es eso?

– No tengo idea... pero seguro que no es algo bueno ¡Llamo a Koushiro!

En la pared donde estaba sentado, Koushiro acababa de ver a los dos digimons demonios surgir en el cielo. A su lado, Sakae abrió ojos horrorizados. El móvil de Koushiro sonó: Joe. Descolgó inmediatamente:

– ¡Joe, por fin! ¡No conseguía contactarte!

– Lo siento por no haber respondido antes. ¿Qué diablos está pasando en el cielo?

– Espera, te digo... es Leviamon. Uno de los Siete Señores Demonios al servicio de Yggdrasil. No ha venido solo, está con... Laylamon. Ambos están en el nivel mega.

– ¿Cómo es posible que hayan llegado hasta nuestro mundo?

– Daemon les ha abierto un camino desde el mundo digital.

– Daemon... ¿el mismo Daemon al cual Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako y Ken se habían enfrentado?

– El mismo.

– ¡Qué horror! ¡Hay que reenviarlos de vuelta al mundo digital inmediatamente! ¡Sino lo destruirán todo!

– ¡Lo sé! Pero acabo de enviar a los demás al mundo digital donde están todos los demás demonios del Mar Oscuro.

– ¿Podemos luchar contra Leviamon con Gomamon?

– No sé si podréis vencerlo, es muy poderoso.

– ¡Vamos a intentarlo!

– Vale, ¡te envío Gomamon! ¿Dónde estás?

– ¡En casa de Chisako!

– Vale ¿y eso dónde está?

– ¡Yo sé! exclamó Gomamon, tirándose hacia Koushiro.

– Joe, Gomamon va a juntarse contigo. Yo me voy a encargar de Laylamon ¿Sabes dónde está Mimi? No consigo dar con ella.

– Ni idea.

– De acuerdo, voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

Koushiro colgó, marcó de nuevo el número de Mimi, sin respuesta. En el cielo, Leviamon estaba fuera de control. Con su mano dorada enguantada, Laylamon lanzaba rayos negros que corrompían todo lo que tocaban. En ese mismo instante, se abrió una ventana de video llamada y apareció la cara de Gennai:

– ¡Koushiro! ¡La situación es crítica en el mundo digital!

– ¿Qué ocurre? entró en pánico el joven.

En el mundo digital, Daemon estaba haciendo avanzar su tornado de fuego hacia los Niños Elegidos. Omegamon estaba tratando de contenerlo sin éxito. Sin darles el menor respiro para huir, Beelzemon los acribillaba con sus pistolas, Barbamon arrojaba lava del suelo que Holydramon estaba tratando de extinguir, Lucemon multiplicaba las bolas de energía que Seraphimon estaba luchando por contener, y Belphemon lanzaba descargas eléctricas que producía con sus cuernos. El aire comenzó a oler humo y fuego. Todos los adolescentes se pusieron a toser.

– ¡No aguantaremos mucho más! gritó Yamato.

Taichi lo sabía. Necesitaban un digimon más poderoso. Sin él, los Siete Señores Demonios estarían en situación de ventaja. Necesitarían en ese caso varios Omegamons para superarlos. ¿Pero cómo resistir? Una idea cruzó la mente de Taichi como un rayo. ¡Claro! Se dirigió a la pantalla intangible que Gennai había creado para comunicarse con Koushiro.

– ¡Koushiro! le gritó a su amigo. ¡Baihumon debe venir para ayudarnos! ¡Es una Bestia Sagrada, es nuestra única oportunidad! Él es el único que puede oponerse a los Siete Señores Demonios. ¡Ve a buscar el profesor Nishijima!

Al mismo tiempo en el mundo real, uno de los ataques de Laylamon golpeó un árbol que cayó en dirección a Koushiro.

– ¡Cuidado! gritó Sakae, tirándole por la manga.

Estuvieron a punto estuvieron de que el tronco los aplastara. Koushiro, tratando de mantener la calma, reabrió su computadora y restableció la comunicación con el mundo digital.

– ¡Taichi, Laylamon y Leviamon están haciendo mucho daño aquí! ¡Primero tenemos que enviarlos de vuelta al mundo digital!

– Koushiro, si no hacemos nada, ¡el mundo digital será destruido!

– Y si no hacemos nada aquí, ¡el mundo real será destruido! replicó Koushiro. ¡Sabes cuantos muertos podría haber Taichi!

Taichi apretó los dientes, desgarrado frente a este difícil dilema. Levantó la vista: el tornado de Daemon avanzaba, acercándose metro por metro, aunque Omegamon hiciera todo lo posible para contenerlo. A través de la pantalla de Koushiro, escuchó la devastación causada por Leviamon y Laylamon en el mundo real.

– ¡Esperad, puedo ir yo a buscar al Sr. Nishijima! exclamó de repente una voz femenina en la pantalla abierta por Gennai.

Sakae se había acercado a la computadora de Koushiro.

– Taichi, ¿confiarías en mí? ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Dame la dirección e iré!

Taichi, al principio sorprendido, dudó una fracción de segundo. Koushiro hizo una reserva:

– Taichi, no sé si es una buena idea confiar esta tarea a una chica que acabamos de conocer...

– ¡No hay tiempo que perder! respondió Taichi. Vale, Sakae, ¡te voy a dar la dirección! dijo sacando el papel que Nishijima le había dado.

Deletreó la dirección, que Sakae escribió en su teléfono.

– Voy, dijo.

– Cuando encuentres al profesor Nishijima, le dijo Koushiro, acercaos lo más posible a Laylamon. Estaremos sin duda cerca con Tentomon para combatirla.

– Entendido, asintió Sakae.

Koushiro cortó la comunicación con Gennai y Taichi mientras Sakae se iba corriendo. Intentó el número de Mimi una vez más. Aún nada.

– ¡Maldita sea! gritó. ¡Tentomon, Palmon, venid conmigo!

Puso su computadora en su mochila y se fue corriendo. Mimi tenía que estar en casa. Después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, probablemente había apagado su móvil. ¡Ojala estuviese sana y salva! Se apresuró por las calles. Laylamon continuaba causando estragos, Leviamon escupía su fuego en todos los puentes de la ciudad.

– Tentomon, ¡encárgate de Laylamon! dijo Koushiro a su digimon. ¡Joe y Gomamon tendrían que estar luchar contra Leviamon! ¡Voy a buscar a Mimi!

– ¡Vale!

El digivice de Koushiro comenzó a brillar, Tentomon digievolucionó: primero se convirtió en Kabuterimon; luego, gracias al símbolo del conocimiento de Koushiro, se convirtió en Mega Kabuterimon. Mientras volaba hacia Laylamon, Koushiro vio una bicicleta volcada en el camino: la tomó sin hacerse más preguntas, se subió encima, Palmon saltó a la canasta y tomó la dirección del edificio de Mimi a toda pastilla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakae salió del metro y se abrió paso a codazos para pasar los torniquetes lo más rápido posible. Tan pronto como se encontró al aire libre, volvió a leer la dirección que Taichi le había dado. Giró para orientarse mejor y finalmente localizó la calle correcta. La subió corriendo, buscando el buen número.

– ¡Aquí es! exclamó ella.

Levantó la vista: este edificio era particularmente alto y el profesor Nishijima vivía en la quinta planta. ¡Esperemos que haya un ascensor! pensó la chica. Sí, lo había, pero Sakae rápidamente se desilusionó: tres personas mayores y una pareja con un carrito de bebe estaban esperando para subir. No entrarían todos. ¡No había otra que subir por las escaleras! Llegó sin aliento en la quinta planta y fue hasta al fondo del pasillo justo en la última puerta. Allí tocó el timbre y rezó para que el Sr. Nishijima estuviera en casa. Después de varios timbrazos repetidos, la puerta finalmente se abrió. Apareció Nishijima, con el pelo desordenado y los ojos entreabiertos por el sueño. Miró a Sakae, cuyo rostro le resultaba familiar, pero a quien no podía resituar en ese momento en su memoria. Sakae se dio cuenta:

– Buenas noches profesor, soy Sakae Mochizuki, la hermana de Meiko. Son Taichi y Koushiro quienes me envían. Necesitan su ayuda. La Sra. Himekawa ha enviado Siete digimons demonios en el mundo digital. Están al servicio de Yggdrasil y representan un peligro para ambos mundos.

Cuando oyó el nombre de Himekawa, Nishijima se estremeció, esta vez ya despierto. Entonces, ¿Maki estaba viva? ¿Y habría liberado digimons peligrosos? ¿Entonces todavía estaba sirviendo a Yggdrasil? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no supo protegerla mejor para evitar semejante desastre?

– Incluso con todos sus digimons en su forma más avanzada, Taichi y sus amigos no pueden derrotar a estos demonios, continuó Sakae. Le necesitan a usted y a su digimon para repelerlos, por eso me envían a buscarle.

A Nishijima se le heló la sangre. En este momento, un rugido desgarró el aire. Sakae se dio la vuelta. En el cielo, a lo lejos, Nishijima percibió una ola de llamas azules que iluminaban las nubes en la noche. Luego vio al enorme dragón que las iba lanzando.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Dos de los digimons liberados por la Sra. Himekawa han entrado en nuestro mundo, explicó Sakae. Koushiro y Joe están luchando contra ellos en este momento.

– ¿Solos?

– Sí.

– ¿Han perdido la cabeza? ¡Vamos ahora mismo!

Nishijima se vistió lo más rápido que pudo a pesar de las costillas rotas, tomó sus llaves, su digivice y cerró el piso.

– Vamos a tomar mi coche, dijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joe, asustado, vio a Leviamon escupiendo más y más fuego. De repente, distinguió a Mega Kabuterimon en el cielo, luchando contra Laylamon. ¡Koushiro! Gomamon debía estar de camino.

– Ven, le dijo a Chisako, tomándola de la mano.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya contigo?

– Sí. Aquí te podría pasar algo. Con Gomamon, estaremos protegidos. ¡Date prisa!

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al pie del edificio, Joe escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre. Gomamon llegó por la carretera opuesta.

– ¡Gomamon! exclamó.

– ¡Joe! ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, gracias. ¡Rápido, Gomamon, debemos detener a este dragón demoníaco!

Joe blandió su digivice, se encendió y Gomamon se transformó: un huevo de datos lo rodeó, se subió al espacio digital de la digievolución y cuando salió se había convertido en Ikkakumon. Chisako, asombrada, miró alternativamente a Joe e Ikkakumon.

– Gomamon ha... ¡cambiado de forma!

– Sí, ha digievolucionado, dijo Joe con una sonrisa.

– ¿Eres... eres tú quien le permite hacer esto?

– Diría más bien que es nuestra amistad que lo hace posible, corrigió Joe. ¡Ahora podemos enfrentarnos a este monstruo! ¡Adelante, Ikkakumon!

Leviamon vio a Ikkakumon y se abalanzó sobre él. Ikkakumon atacó:

– ¡Arpón volcán!

Leviamon abrió la boca y derramó sus llamas azules y verdes por toda la calle.

– ¡Atención! gritó Joe a Chisako.

La chica quiso alejarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Ikkakumon se colocó delante de ella: las llamas de Leviamon llegaban sobre ellos. Joe sintió que su corazón saltaba al ver a las dos personas que más quería en peligro.

– ¡Ikkakumon, Chisako! gritó.

En ese momento, el digivice de Joe se iluminó de nuevo: el símbolo de Joe cubrió Ikkakumon y digiveolucionó en Zudomon.

Con su martillo, Zudomon rechazó las llamas de Leviamon. Chisako levantó la vista, temblando, y se quedó estupefacta ante la nueva apariencia de Ikkakumon. Joe ayudó a Chisako a levantarse y se refugiaron detrás de un edificio. Chisako miró a Zudomon, luchando con Leviamon. Un digimon poderoso y aterrador. Sin embargo... acababa de salvarle la vida. Incrédula, miró a Joe:

– Él... él... ¿me ha protegido?

– Gomamon es mi compañero, el me protege, dijo Joe. Pero también cuida a los que amo.

Chisako miró a Joe, quien le sonrió. Nunca lo había visto tan confiado, tan determinado.

– ¿Cómo evolucionó por segunda vez?

– Cada uno de los Niños Elegidos tiene un símbolo, esto permite que nuestros digimons lleguen a un nivel más alto.

– ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

– La responsabilidad.

Chisako sonríe de nuevo.

– Está hecho para ti.

Joe parpadeó, conmovido por el halago. Le estrechó la mano a Chisako y se inclinaron para ver la pelea de Zudomon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro llegó al pie del edificio de Mimi, dejó caer su bicicleta y subió los escalones de cuatro en cuatro para llegar hasta su piso. Llamó.

– Siento que está aquí, dijo Palmon.

Koushiro insistió, volvió tocar el timbre. La puerta finalmente se abrió. Mimi apareció, en pijama, con la cara dormida. Cuando lo vio, la sorpresa se pintó en su rostro:

– ¡Koushiro! ¿Vienes a hablar conmigo?

– No, no realmente. La Sra. Himekawa trajo a los Siete Señores Demonios en el digimundo. Son de nivel mega y dos de ellos han llegado a nuestro mundo. Tenemos que enviarlos de vuelta al mundo digital si queremos evitar que causen más daño. Taichi y los demás luchan contra los demonios que se han quedado en el mundo digital. Joe y Gomamon se encargan de Leviamon y Mega Kabuterimon está luchando contra Laylamon, pero necesito... necesito tu ayuda, Mimi.

Mimi lo miró, asombrada por el tono suave con el que Koushiro le hablaba a pesar de la urgencia de la situación. Hubiera pensado que no hablaría con ella por días. La chica entró en su piso, se puso pantalones cortos y una camiseta a toda velocidad, agarró su digivice y cerró la puerta.

– ¡Vamos!

Bajaron el edificio corriendo. Koushiro miró hacia el cielo y pronto vio a Laylamon. Estaba siendo perseguida por Mega Kabuterimon que estaba teniendo una mal racha de ataques enemigos. Cada ataque de corrosión dejaba manchas negras de quemaduras en su caparazón.

– ¡Estamos aquí! gritó Koushiro.

– ¡Palmon, vamos a ayudarlo! gritó Mimi.

Blandió su digivice que se encendió: Palmon se convirtió en Togemon. Entonces el símbolo de la sinceridad de Mimi rodeó a Togemon: de una flor rosa brotó Lillymon. Se fue volando y se lanzó contra Laylamon:

– ¡Cañón de flor!

El ataque se dirigió hacia la creatura demoniaca, pero Laylamon, sin la menor prisa, extendió su mano enguantada. Un fluido negro empezó a emanar de su mano rodeando y corroyendo el misil de Lillymon haciéndolo explotar.

– ¡No! gritó Mimi. ¡Lillymon, no la dejes escapar!

– ¡Mega Kabuterimon, ¡ayúdalos! lanzó Koushiro.

– ¡Cuerno mortal! lanzó Mega Kabuterimon.

Laylamon detuvo otra vez sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo. De repente, sus ojos se llenaron de energía oscura y se dispararon destellos negros como la tinta. Los cuales vinieron y golpearon a Mega Kabuterimon, quien se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

– ¡No! gritó Koushiro, corriendo hacia su digimon. ¡Mega Kabuterimon!

– ¡Lillymon! Digievoluciónate! gritó Mimi.

El digivice de Mimi volvió a brillar, y Lillymon se convirtió en Rosemon. Despegó, cruzó los brazos en X y apuntó a Laylamon:

– ¡Tentación prohibida!

Los rayos rojos de Rosemon derrotaron a los de Laylamon y protegieron a Mega Kabuterimon. El choque de sus dos ataques causó una explosión que destrozó las ventanas de los edificios a su alrededor.

– ¡Cuidado! gritó Koushiro, agarrando la mano de Mimi.

Lo atrajo hacia él para protegerla. Al mismo tiempo, Mega Kabuterimon se levantó y protegió a los adolescentes de su gran caparazón. Mimi se enderezó y miró a Koushiro, sorprendida. Cuando este último se dio cuenta de su proximidad, se sonrojó y la soltó:

– Perdón.

Por encima de ellos sonó de repente una voz extraña. Tenía un tono sensual pero frío, femenino pero cruel: era el de Laylamon. Había detenido sus ataques. Se dirigió a Rosemon y Mega Kabuterimon:

– Yggdrasil dice que no sois nada sin vuestros compañeros humanos... y que ellos no son nada sin vosotros. A ver si es verdad...

Sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad nuevamente, pero esta vez los dirigió a Koushiro y Mimi. Mimi de repente se sintió extraña, con náuseas. Sin que ella lo quisiera, malos pensamientos la invadieron. Se escuchó nuevamente decirle a Koushiro la verdad, en su oficina. Decirles estas palabras sin piedad... le había lastimado con su sinceridad. Era solo una amiga despiadada, era despreciable... y un ser despreciable no merece vivir...

– ¡Mimi! exclamó Rosemon.

Rosemon sintió que sus extremidades se paralizaban y que su fuerza la abandonaban. Mimi estaba en la oscuridad... Laylamon sonrió. Yggdrasil tenía razón: funcionaba. ¡Qué débiles eran estos digimons para depender de los seres humanos! Reforzó su control sobre la mente de Mimi: más pensamientos oscuros entraron en la chica, debilitándola e impidiendo que su digimon luchara. Laylamon extendió su brazo hacia Rosemon y lanzó sus rayos de corrosión: Rosemon, cubierta de quemaduras, cayó al suelo. De repente, Koushiro entendió cuál era el secreto del poder de Laylamon. Corrió y se puso delante de Mimi:

– Mimi, Mimi, soy yo, Koushiro! ¡Despiértate! ¡No dejes que Laylamon te posea!

– Soy inútil, cruel...

– ¡Es falso! ¡Eres la chica más generosa que conozco!

– Te lastimé...

– No, me ofreciste tu amistad. Mimi, cálmate, ¡Rosemon te necesita! ¡Y yo también, Mimi, te necesito!

Esta última frase tuvo el efecto de una onda de choque en Mimi. De repente recordó a Rosemon, a Koushiro. Sus amigos... tenía que ayudarlos. Podía hacerlo. No, no era inútil. No, no era despiadada.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y recuperó el control sobre sus pensamientos. Rosemon se sintió libre de nuevo. Se enderezó, despegó y atacó a Laylamon. La creatura demoniaca se desató con una furia de venganza. Mega Kabuterimon se unió a Rosemon y lanzó descargas eléctricas. Pero Laylamon no había dicho su última palabra: si la chica se le había escapado, quedaba el chico. Dirigió su mirada maliciosa hacia Koushiro.

El joven titubeó de repente, sus sienes le dolieron. Pensamientos oscuros le invadieron. Miró a Mimi, y todo lo bueno que veía en ella hace unos minutos se desvaneció. La amargura le invadió el corazón. Una hora antes, ella le había rechazado. Le había humillado. No le quería y había sufrido todo esto sin decir una palabra. Sin embargo, ya no quería ser tratado desea forma, ser despreciado. Un deseo de hacerla sufrir como le había hecho sufrir le invadió. Intentó luchar, pero cuanto más luchaba, el dolor de sus sienes más se acentuaba. Tuvo la impresión que su cabeza iba a explotar. Cayó de rodillas y gritó.

– ¡Koushiro! gritó Mimi, corriendo hacia arriba.

– No te acerques...

Mimi miró a Laylamon que paralizaba a Koushiro. Mega Kabuterimon también se había quedado inmovilizado, incapaz de luchar. Laylamon extendió su brazo izquierdo, que podía estirarse como lo deseaba: rodeó a Mega Kabuterimon varias veces y le aprisionó como una serpiente constrictora. Mega Kabuterimon se estaba asfixiando. Mimi sintió la ira aumentar en ella:

– ¡Deja a Koushiro y a Mega Kabuterimon! gritó. Rosemon, ¡corta este contacto visual!

– ¡Entendido!

Mimi se arrodilló frente a Koushiro y le puso las manos sobre los hombros:

– ¡Koushiro, mírame! ¡No dejes que entre en tu cabeza! No dejes que juegue sobre lo que sientes por mí.

– Vete, Mimi, o te lastimaré...

– ¡De ninguna manera! Tú eres mi amigo.

– Voy… voy a…

– Koushiro, ¡piensa en nuestra amistad! Es pura, nos protege. Cualesquiera que sean tu sentimientos por mí, ¡somos amigos! ¡Me lo acabas de decir! Es esto nos hace fuertes, y sé que jamás podrás hacerme daño. ¡No dejes que Laylamon gane! ¡Mírame!

Koushiro levantó la cabeza hacia Mimi y su mirada se encontró con la suya. En el alma del joven, algo se estremeció. Sí, Mimi tenía razón: no podía hacerle daño. Siempre habían sido amigos y eso no iba a cambiar. La ayudaría y ella lo ayudaría. No era quien Laylamon quería que fuera. ¡Nunca! Entonces su espíritu se rebeló contra la influencia de Laylamon. Luchó, luchó, luchó y finalmente la apartó. Cuando logró sacarla de su cabeza, Laylamon gritó de rabia y rencor. Al mismo tiempo, Mega Kabuterimon recuperó su libertad de movimiento. El digivice de Koushiro se encendió y Mega Kabuterimon alcanzó el nivel mega: apareció Herakle Kabuterimon.

– ¡Giga-blaster! gritó.

Koushiro recuperó la conciencia. Giró la cabeza hacia Laylamon: un destello de determinación se podía leer en sus ojos:

– ¡Vamos a acabar con este demonio! dijo, sacando su computadora.

– ¿Qué haces? exclamó Mimi.

– ¡Abro un pasaje al mundo digital! Es hora de enviarla de regreso al lugar de donde vino.

Se enderezó y le gritó a Herakle Kabuterimon y Rosemon:

– ¡Atráela al portal!

Rosemon y Herakle Kabuterimon asintieron. Combinaron sus ataques para debilitar a Laylamon. Rosemon se abalanzó sobre ella, se chocó y se aferró a su kimono.

– ¡Te voy a hacer pagar el mal que hiciste a Mimi! exclamó.

Desenrolló su látigo hecho de enredaderas e inmovilizó a Laylamon. Giró su brazo detrás de ella y se arrancó el guante dorado que le daba el poder de lanzar destellos de corrosión. Mientras tanto, Herakle Kabuterimon había pasado detrás de Laylamon y lanzó:

– ¡Giga-blaster!

Rosemon se apartó y el ataque propulsó a Laylamon hacia adelante. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue absorbida por la computadora de Koushiro y enviada de vuelta al mundo digital. Koushiro cerró su ordenador.

Jadeando, Mimi y Koushiro retomaron aliento. Herakle Kabuterimon y Rosemon se posaron cerca de ellos. Koushiro se enderezó. Mimi, con las manos sobre las rodillas, estaba completamente despeinada. La miró agradecido.

– Gracias Mimi. Eres una verdadera amiga.

Mimi lo miró por un largo rato, luego le sonrió. Había tenido tanto miedo de perder a Koushiro y de que el la odiase para siempre.

– Gracias a ti, Koushiro.

Al mismo tiempo, se escucharon explosiones. De repente Koushiro recordó a Joe y Leviamon.

– ¡Joe y Gomamon necesitan ayuda!

Un coche se detuvo junto a ellos. La cabeza de Nishijima apareció por la ventana:

– ¡Koushiro, Mimi! ¡Subid!


	12. Batalla en el desierto

**Capítulo 12**

Joe miró calle abajo. Zudomon seguía luchando ferozmente contra Leviamon: el cual se arrojó sobre el cuerpo del dragón logrando cerrarle con sus fuertes brazos la mandíbula. Pero Zudomon no podría durar mucho. Leviamon luchaba. De repente golpeó a Zudomon con su doble cola y lo envió a morder el polvo. Luego reveló sus afilados dientes y se formó una bola incandescente en el fondo de su garganta.

– ¡Zudomon, no! gritó Joe, saliendo del refugio.

En ese momento, en la carretera unas ruedas chirriaron: un coche se detuvo cerca de ellos derrapando. Koushiro, Mimi, Sakae y Nishijima salieron. Rosemon y Herakle Kabuterimon se abalanzaron sobre Leviamon. La cara de Joe se iluminó. Chisako también salió del refugio y se unió a él. Rosemon y Herakle Kabuterimon apuntaron hacia Leviamon:

– ¡Giga-blaster!

– ¡Tentación prohibida!

– ¡Joe! exclamó Mimi, uniéndose a Joe.

– ¡Mimi! Llegas justo a tiempo.

Mimi entonces se percató de la presencia de Chisako:

– Eres la novia de Joe, ¿verdad?

– Uh... sí. ¿Alguna vez Joe os ha hablado de mí?

– ¡Claro!

Koushiro había puesto su computadora en el suelo y estaba desplegando varios programas informáticos.

– Profesor Nishijima, Taichi y los demás están en peligro. No podemos esperar a que derrotemos a Leviamon, voy a enviarle ahora mismo al mundo digital.

– Vale.

– Solo necesita...

– ¡Atención! exclamó Nishijima.

Leviamon agarró el coche del profesor con la cola y lo envió hacia los Niños Elegidos. Joe llevó a Chisako y Mimi a un lugar seguro, mientras que Nishijima, Koushiro y Sakae se refugiaron debajo de un puente. El coche se estrelló contra la carretera y explotó. Zudomon se puso de pie en ese momento.

– ¡Zudomon! gritó Joe. ¡Acabemos con esta víbora! gritó, blandiendo su digivice.

El digivice de Joe se iluminó y Zudomon alcanzó el nivel mega: Vikemon apareció, armado con sus escudos y sus masas. Leviamon mostró sus dientes, listo para disparar de nuevo. Sin embargo Vikemon lanzó sus cadenas armadas con mazas:

– ¡Blizzard ártico! gritó.

El hielo brotó del suelo y fue formando crestas hasta Leviamon para encerrarlo.

– ¡Bien jugado! gritó Joe.

– ¡Envíalo hacia el ordenador! gritó Koushiro.

Vikemon propulsó sus mazas que rompieron la prisión de hielo. Al mismo tiempo, Rosemon y Herakle Kabuterimon amenazaron a Leviamon con el objetivo de empujarlo hacia el portal.

– ¡Giga-blaster!

– ¡Tentación prohibida!

El dragón intentó resistir, pero los tres mega digimons lo obligaron a avanzar, y fue absorbido por el mundo digital. Koushiro apagó su computadora. De repente, se produjo un silencio sepulcral sobre Tokio.

– Guau que chulada... susurró Chisako.

– Espera aún no se ha terminado, respondió Koushiro, volviendo a abrir su ordenador. Taichi y los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda. Joe, Mimi, profesor Nishijima, ¿estáis listo?

– Estamos listos, asintió Nishijima.

– Sacad vuestros digivices y dirigidlos hacia el portal.

Koushiro miró a Sakae.

– Cuando nos hayamos ido, ¿puedes guardar mi computadora contigo? Necesitaremos que vuelvas a abrir la puerta para que podamos regresar al mundo real. El programa está listo, solo tienes que ejecutarlo. Te haré una videollamada.

– Tú... ¿crees que lo puedo hacer?

– Lo creo.

– Confiamos en ti, confirmó Nishijima.

– Vale… ¡Lo haré!

Koushiro se levantó y sacó su digivice. Los otros Niños Elegidos se acercaron, sus digimons con ellos. Cuando Joe dio un paso adelante, Chisako le agarró del brazo:

– Espera. Vas a volver, ¿no?

Joe le sonrió. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la apretó.

– No te preocupes. Volveré. Te lo prometo.

Koushiro, Mimi, Joe y Nishijima se posicionaron frente a la pantalla de Koushiro y extendieron sus digivices. Estos se encendieron, y unos segundos después los Niños Elegidos habían desaparecido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando aterrizaron en el mundo digital, se estaba desencadenando un cataclismo infernal. El tornado de Daemon devastaba todo a su paso. Se habían abierto varios barrancos en el desierto rocoso y fulgurantes llamas volaban a su alrededor. El aire olía a quemado, silbaba y avivaba el ardiente crepitar del tornado. Junto a Daemon, todos los demás Señores demonios se desataban, junto con Laylamon y Leviamon. Omegamon luchaba contra el tornado, reteniéndolo lo mejor que podía con su espada, mientras que Hououmon, Seraphimon y Holydramon luchaban contra los Siete Demonios. Estaban exhaustos y el peligro se acercaba. Vikemon, Rosemon y Herakle Kabuterimon volaron a su rescate. Koushiro buscó a sus amigos, preocupado. Nishijima de repente señaló con el dedo una cueva en la montaña.

– ¡Están ahí!

Distinguieron efectivamente a Gennai y a sus amigos acurrucados en una cueva en la que se habían refugiado para protegerse del fuego. Corrieron a unirse a ellos:

– ¡Koushiro, Joe, Mimi, profesor Nishijima! ¡Por fin! exclamó Taichi, protegiendo a Hikari con su brazo. ¡No íbamos a aguantar mucho más!

Al mismo tiempo, los ataques combinados de los Siete Señores Demonios enviaron al suelo a Hououmon, Seraphimon, Holydramon, Herakle Kabuterimon, Rosemon y Vikemon.

– ¡No! gritó Takeru. ¡Seraphimon!

– ¡Hououmon! gritó Sora.

– ¡Holydramon! gritó Hikari.

– ¡No lo conseguirán! exclamó Yamato.

– Profesor Nishijima, ¡llame a Baihumon! le pidió Taichi. ¡Es nuestra última esperanza!

– Vale, voy a intentarlo. Espero... que me escuche.

Nishijima cerró los ojos. Hizo aparecer en su mente la imagen de Baihumon y centró todo su pensamiento en él. Intentó reavivar en su corazón el vínculo que los unía. "Baihumon, por favor, escúchame. Si el vínculo que nos une aún está en tu corazón, sálvanos. Te necesito." Durante unos segundos, Nishijima tuvo la impresión que estaba llamando en el vacío. Pero de repente un calor invadió todo su cuerpo, todo su corazón. ¡Baihumon! Le había sentido, había escuchado su voz, su rugido...

En ese momento, el suelo del desierto se agrietó aún más, la tierra se partió, se abrió. Un digimon emergió levantando innumerables fragmentos de roca. Baihumon, el enorme tigre blanco a rayas índigo con tres pares de ojos rojos y un abdomen rodeado de esferas digitales, terminó de salir de las entrañas del digimundo. El corazón de Nishijima palpitaba al ver a su compañero digimon. Tantos años habían pasado, pero el vínculo que les unía seguía siendo muy fuerte.

Los Siete Señores Demonios que habían detenido sus ataques; miraban ahora petrificados a Baihumon. Daemon dubitativo, terminó riéndose.

– ¿Una única Bestia Sagrada? ¿Mientras que nosotros somos siete? ¡No tenemos motivos para temerte!

– Sin embargo, deberías, respondió Baihumon con frialdad.

El tigre abrió la boca y una inmensa ola rodeó el tornado de fuego de Daemon. Las llamas se congelaron bruscamente y se transformaron gradualmente en metal. En segundos, el ciclón era solo una torre de acero. Todos los mega digimons de los Niños Elegidos se enderezaron. Era hora de contraatacar. Vikemon dijo:

– ¡Blizzard ártico!

La torre estaba rodeada de hielo; Vikemon lanzó sus mazas de cadenas hacia la torre, mientras todos los demás digimons combinaban sus ataques con el suyo. Omegamon bajó su espada sobre la torre metálica y helada. El tornado se rompió bruscamente en mil pedazos, pixelandose. Lentamente los píxeles destrozados desaparecieron. Los Niños Elegidos y Nishijima sintieron que la esperanza renacía en sus corazones. Daemon sonrió forzadamente y dijo, enojado:

– ¡Todavía no he dicho mi última palabra!

Formó un nuevo meteorito de fuego mientras sus acólitos preparaban un ataque. Los Siete Señores Demonios proyectaron todo su poder a los digimons que los enfrentaban. Pero Baihumon volvió a abrir la boca y la misma ola de metal absorbió todos los ataques en pleno vuelo. Los Demonios comenzaron a palidecer: entendieron que sus ataques se corroían desde el interior. Unos segundos después, el metal se cayó y los ataques se descompusieron. Los digimons demoníacos se tensaron, visiblemente asustados por el poder de Baihumon.

– Volved al Mar Oscuro, les gritó el tigre.

– Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad? rio Daemon. ¡Jamás!

– Muy bien, dijo Baihumon. Omegamon, ¡sígueme!

Baihumon agitó las patas y, para sorpresa de Taichi y sus amigos, se fue volando para bombardear olas de su metal poderoso y corrosivo contra los Siete Señores Demonios. Nishijima pensó primero que quería paralizarlos. Pero Baihumon atacaba a los demonios para hacerlos replegarse. Entonces, Nishijima entendió: Baihumon los hacia retroceder hacia el Mar Oscuro. Omegamon lo entendió también y procuró que los demonios no escaparan, obligándolos a moverse hacia el portal abierto por Himekawa. Finalmente, cuando los Siete Señores Demonios fueron arrinconados, Baihumon escupió una ola gigantesca de metal. Los demonios aullaron y lanzaron un último ataque cada uno: todo el suelo del desierto tembló. La cueva en la que se encontraban los Niños Elegidos se agrietó.

– ¡Salid rápido! gritó Yamato.

Todos corrieron. Sin embargo, cuando Hikari y Meiko estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral de la cueva, una roca cayó de la montaña y bloqueó la entrada.

– ¡Hikari! Meiko! gritó Taichi.

Al mismo tiempo, Baihumon arrojó a los Siete Señores Demonios al pasaje que conducía al Mar Oscuro.

– ¡Ahora cierra la puerta! gritó Baihumon a los Niños Elegidos.

– ¿Cómo lo hacemos? exclamó Koushiro.

– ¡Con vuestros digivices! dijo Gennai, corriendo para unirse a ellos.

Cada uno de los adolescentes que habían logrado salir de la cueva y Nishijima extendieron su digivice hacia el Muro de Fuego: todos se iluminaron y una luz irradió a la pared en llamas. El Muro de Fuego comenzó a palidecer. Parpadeó, se desmaterializó lentamente. Finalmente, desapareció por completo. Daigo Nishijima percibió una silueta frente al Muro de Fuego. ¡Hime! Ella dirigió una mirada fría y despectiva a los Niños Elegidos y desapareció detrás del Muro de Fuego antes de que se desvaneciera por completo. La siguió una figura que ninguno de los Niños Elegidos pudo reconocer.

Un silencio irreal cayó entonces sobre el desierto destripado del digimundo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko abrió lentamente los ojos: se sentía confundida, con la mente nublada. Se pasó una mano por la frente. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Se enderezó, dolorida, y buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Encendió la lámpara y examinó el espacio que la rodeaba: todavía estaba en la cueva, cuya entrada había sido bloqueada por el colapso. Unas piedras le habían caído encima y había perdido la conciencia. Entonces notó una silueta extendida a pocos metros de ella.

– ¡Hikari!

La chica estaba inconsciente. Meiko se levantó y corrió hacia su amiga. Puso un brazo detrás de su espalda para enderezarla:

– ¡Hikari, soy yo, Meiko! ¿Me oyes? ¡Hikari, despierta!

Pero no recuperó el sentido. Sin embargo, Meiko notó que sus párpados temblaban, como si estuviera soñando.

Hikari estaba en un lugar extraño. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió ligera, como si el peso de su cuerpo no existiera en este mundo; como si no tuviera consistencia. Inquieta, comprobó de inmediato: tenía dos piernas, dos brazos, un pecho y una cabeza. Pero no sentía ningún peso material. Se enderezó y frunció el ceño: ya había venido a este lugar. Una intensa luz blanca, pura e infinita, la rodeaba. Levantó la vista: cubos de datos de diferentes colores flotaban a su alrededor. La última vez que había venido a este mundo, había visto a Tailmon y Meicoomon cuando se habían fusionado para formar Ordinemon.

Se acercó a uno de los cubos que flotaban cerca de ella. Lo tocó y el cubo se iluminó: inmediatamente miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente. Tenía ocho años, estaba en el balcón de su piso con Taichi. Encontraba a Tailmon por primera vez. La acompañaba Wizardmon, quien le mostraba una copia de su símbolo. Tocó otro cubo y otra imagen cobró vida en su mente: estaba sentada sobre las espaldas de Zudomon, que cruzaba la bahía brumosa de Tokio. Este recuerdo no era suyo. Veía a través de unas gafas y llevaba una bolsa azul que contenía medicamentos: ¡era un recuerdo de Joe! Tenía que remontar a cuando Ikkakumon digievolucionó por primera vez en Zudomon mientras luchaba contra Megaseadramon. Hikari notó que al lado de Joe estaba Takeru, más joven. Frente a ellos, Wizardmon, rescatado, les entregaba el símbolo de la luz y les decía que deberían dárselo rápidamente a Hikari y Tailmon. Hikari quitó los dedos del cubo de color y los puso en un tercer cubo: esta vez, vio a través de los ojos de un pequeño ser, dotado de una cola blanca y morada con un anillo. ¡Tailmon! Estaba visitando un recuerdo de Tailmon. Estaba sentada junto a un fuego por la noche. Frente a ella estaba Wizardmon, quien le agradecía por salvarlo. Adivinó la alegría que sintió Tailmon de tener un primer amigo. Soltó el cubo y se acercó a un último. Curiosamente, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si supiera que contenía un recuerdo que no quería ver. Sin embargo lo tocó. En ese momento regresó a su propio cuerpo seis años atrás. Vio a Vandemon arrojar su rayo escarlata hacia Tailmon y hacia ella. Vio otra vez, horrorizada, a Wizardmon ponerse delante de ellas para protegerlas. Wizardmon cayó. Hikari inmediatamente soltó el cubo y apretó los párpados. Unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

En ese momento, los cuatro cubos que había tocado brillaron más. Se acercaron el uno al otro y se fusionaron. Dejaron de ser geométricos y se deformaron. Lentamente, asumieron una apariencia que Hikari reconoció fácilmente: era una pequeña figura humana, con una capa azul que cubría la parte inferior de su cara, con un sombrero puntiagudo y un bastón que terminaba en un sol. Sus ojos azules se abrieron.

– ¡Wizardmon! exclamó Hikari, extiendo la mano hacia él.

Quería tocarlo, pero su mano lo atravesó. Hikari dio un paso atrás, asustada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Wiazrdmon era ligeramente transparente: era capaz de ver a través de él. Wizardmon la miró con cariño. Con una voz de ultratumba, le dijo:

– Hikari... no tengas miedo.

– ¿Eres... un fantasma?

– Soy una recreación temporal de Wizardmon.

– Estoy tan feliz de verte. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no pudiste renacer en el mundo digital? Pensé que los digimons que murieron en el mundo real podrían volver a la vida con el reboot.

– Desgraciadamente es imposible. Los datos digimon pertenecen al digimundo donde nacimos. Si morimos fuera de este mundo, nuestros datos no pueden recuperarse para renacer en forma de huevos digitales. El reboot ha devuelto a la vida solo a los digimons que no pudieron reencarnarse como digitama en el mundo digital. Muchas veces se debe a un sacrificio. Pero para aquellos que como yo hemos desaparecido en el mundo real, no podremos renacer.

– Entonces... ¿Leomon no volverá?

– No...

– ¿Y Meicoomon tampoco?

– Fue encarcelada en Ordinemon y murió en el mundo real. Sus datos… se han perdido.

– Sin embargo... ahora mismo, te veo. ¡Has vuelto a la vida!

– No a la vida, no. Soy la sombra de Wizardmon. Solo pude reaparecer temporalmente gracias a los recuerdos de quienes me conocieron. Los recuerdos que guardasteis de mí son los únicos datos salvados de todos los que me compusieron y que fueron destruidos. Pero eso no me permite revivir de nuevo.

Hikari frunció el ceño, triste por saber que Wizardmon nunca volvería al mundo digital. Miró a su alrededor otra vez; los cubos de datos flotaban en luz blanca.

– ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir el peso de mi cuerpo aquí?

– Porque nada es material en este lugar. De hecho, solo tu mente está frente a mí en este momento.

– ¿Pero dónde está mi cuerpo?

– Se quedó en el mundo digital. Es tu conciencia la que me habla. Una conciencia no tiene forma. Eres tú quien hace que esta parezca tal y como eres en la Tierra. Estos cubos coloridos que nos rodean te intrigan, ¿no? Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Hikari se acercó a Wizardmon. Extendió su bastón delante de él. Varios cubos de datos se les acercaron, parpadeando.

– Tócalos todos a la vez, dijo Wizardmon a Hikari.

Hikari miró a Wizardmon, perpleja. Luego extendió los dedos delante de ella y tocó dos cubos con cada mano. En ese momento, los recuerdos de Meiko la asaltaron: Meiko bañándose con Meicoomon, Meiko presentando a Meicoomon a los Niños Elegidos, Meiko tomando a Meicoomon en sus brazos en el _onsen_, Meiko tratando de calmar a Meicoomon en el bosque del mundo digital ... Los cubos luego se unieron y tomaron una forma que Hikari conocía bien ...

– ¡Meicoomon!

Hikari miró al digimon, transparente como Wizardmon. Meicoomon le sonrió y dijo:

– Confío en ella, dile que confío en Meiko. Díselo de mi parte, por favor, Hikari.

Al mismo tiempo, la imagen de Meicoomon explotó en miles de píxeles que reformaron los cubos de datos. Hikari retrocedió y los cubos se dispersaron. Wizardmon le sonrió:

– Siempre quedan los recuerdos...

Cuando dijo estas últimas palabras, Wizardmon comenzó a pixelarse. Los datos temporales que lo habían hecho aparecer se fueron esfumando como el agua cuando se evapora. En apenas unos instantes, desapareció.

En ese momento, Hikari abrió los ojos. Vio a Meiko inclinada sobre ella, a la tenue luz de su móvil. Hikari parpadeó y murmuró:

– He visto…a Meicoomon.


	13. Sótano -4

**Capítulo 13**

– ¡Adelante Baihumon, despeja esa entrada! dijo Nishijima.

Baihumon abrió la boca y las llamas metálicas estallaron contra la pared obstruida de la cueva donde Hikari y Meiko estaban encerradas. Las piedras se resquebrajaron y fueron cayendo una por una. Taichi inmediatamente vio a Meiko cerca de Hikari, que yacía en el suelo.

– ¡Hikari! exclamó, saltando sobre los escombros.

Se arrodilló cerca de su hermana. Ella parpadeó, reconociéndolo:

– Hermano…

– ¿Se ha desmayado? le preguntó Taichi a Meiko.

– Sí, pero no mucho tiempo. Creo que... estaba soñando.

– Hikari, ¿cómo te sientes?

– Estoy bien, contestó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba. Solo un poco aturdida, pero se me va a pasar.

– ¿Y tú Meiko, estás bien?

– Sí, gracias Taichi.

Meiko miró más allá de la cueva y vio el desierto silencioso.

– ¿Y los Siete Señores Demonios?

– Los hemos enviado de vuelta al Mar Oscuro por ahora, dijo Taichi con una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta, se levantó y se acercó Nishijima y Baihumon.

– Gracias a vosotros pudimos lograr todo esto. Gracias, dijo, inclinándose.

Todos los demás Niños Elegidos le imitaron. Hikari se levantó y susurró:

– Vi a Meicoomon...

– ¿Qué? exclamaron en coro los otros.

– ¿Dónde? preguntó Meiko.

– En un mundo extraño, lleno de datos...

– ¿Quieres decir... el mismo donde Tailmon ya te había hablado? recordó Takeru.

– Sí...

– ¿Meicoomon está allí? preguntó Meiko. ¿Está viva?

– No, solo era una imagen... pero me dijo, Meiko, que confía en ti.

Meiko miró hacia abajo, visiblemente triste por esta falsa esperanza. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero decidió ser fuerte y no llorar.

– También vi a Wizardmon, continuó Hikari. Era realmente muy extraño... pero estoy segura de que no fue un sueño.

Los otros la miraron perplejos. La voz profunda de Baihumon resonó detrás de ellos.

– Los Siete Señores Demonios han sido rechazados, pero no eliminados. Yggdrasil no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. Enviará a sus demonios de regreso, y solo, no voy a poder derrotarlos.

– Yo también lo creo, asintió Koushiro. Ahora que tiene la Sra. Himekawa a su servicio, Yggdrasil puede volver a abrir un pasaje al digimundo cuando lo desee.

– Sí, aunque hay que relativizar todo esto, dijo Baihumon. Las barreras del Muro de Fuego son poderosas; lleva tiempo crear un puente entre los dos mundos, incluso para un humano con un digivice. Pero Yggdrasil lo intentará de nuevo, seguramente.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer para evitar esto? preguntó Joe.

– Creo que no tenemos otra opción, dijo Koushiro, pensativo. Hay que encontrar a las otras tres Bestias Sagradas y liberarlas. Con su apoyo, quizás podamos esperar derrotar a los Siete Señores Demonios.

– Cada una de las Bestias Sagradas se encuentra en un punto cardinal en el mundo digital, dijo Baihumon. Azulongmon protege la región oriental del mundo digital, Xuanwumon al norte y Zhuqiaomon al sur. Allí es donde fueron encarcelados.

– ¿Cómo las liberaremos? preguntó Sora.

– No lo sé. Por mi parte, pude liberarme porque Daigo se encontraba en un peligro inminente. Este sentimiento me llenó de una energía que me permitió romper el mecanismo digital que mantenía cerrada mi prisión.

– Sí, dijo Nishijima, pero para las otras Bestias Sagradas es diferente. Ya no contamos con sus compañeros humanos...

– Pero tenemos nuevos Niños Elegidos, dijo Gennai a Nishijima. Encontraréis una manera de liberarlas, dijo a los adolescentes. Por el momento, os sugiero que regreséis a su mundo y descanséis un poco.

Todos asintieron de la cabeza.

– Gennai, ¿puedes hacer una videollamada al mundo real para que podamos irnos a casa? preguntó Koushiro.

– Claro.

En las orillas de Odaiba, Sakae había esperado ansiosamente a su hermana y a sus amigos. Después de la batalla que había presenciado entre los demonios de Yggdrasil y los digimons de los amigos de Meiko, admiraba aún más el coraje de su hermana. Se necesitaban muchas agallas para luchar frente a esos monstruos sin perder la compostura y frente a todas las posibles víctimas que podría causar un ataque a los digimons ... De repente, se abrió una ventana en la computadora de Koushiro y la cara del joven apareció:

– ¡Sakae! ¡Todavía estás aquí, gracias!

– ¡Koushiro! ¡Dime que tengo que hacer!

– Abre la ventana llamada portal en la parte inferior de la barra de tareas y actívala.

Sakae se ejecutó y se abrió una brecha digital entre el mundo real y el mundo digital. Del otro lado, Sakae adivinó a Meiko y a sus amigos. ¡Todos estaban a salvo! Sakae se sintió aliviada. Uno por uno, los Niños Elegidos y sus digimon regresaron a la Tierra. Nishijima pasó el último. Antes de abandonar el mundo digital, se acercó a Baihumon y lo miró durante mucho tiempo.

– Quisiera tanto llevarte conmigo, dijo con una sonrisa.

– Tengo que proteger el mundo digital. No puedo abandonarlo.

– Lo sé…

El profesor vaciló, luego se acercó a Baihumon, le envolvió con su gran cuello de piel blanca y añil y lo abrazó.

– Gracias. Te he echado de menos, amigo mío.

– Yo también te extrañé, Daigo. Los dos hemos crecido. Tenemos ahora responsabilidades. Debemos proteger los dos mundos y estos nuevos Niños Elegidos.

– Lo sé.

Nishijima se separó de Baihumon, le sonrió y luego cruzó el portal hacia el mundo real.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para encontrar a las Bestias Sagradas, los Niños Elegidos necesitaban un plan que les permitiera determinar aproximadamente dónde podrían estar encerrados. Koushiro empezó a investigar en esta dirección los días siguientes, así como continuar mejorando el portal entre el mundo real y el mundo digital.

Por su parte, Nishijima, aunque todavía estaba lejos de haberse completamente recuperado, decidió volver a la Agencia Administrativa donde trabajaba. Sin duda, sus superiores querrían una explicación respeto al ataque contra Leviamon y Laylamon; y el, era quien mejor podía informarles. Al llegar a la agencia el día siguiente de que los Siete Señores Demonios atacaron, Nishijima se encontró con el Sr. Mochizuki. Este último pareció sorprendido de verlo. Se inclinaron para saludarse.

– No pensé que usted volvería a trabajar tan pronto, dijo Mochizuki. Perdóneme por no venir a verle al hospital. Las cosas se han acelerado en los últimos días. ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

– Se están recuperando, gracias. Pensé que la seguridad del mundo estaba antes que mi salud.

– La Agencia está en crisis, entre la desaparición de la Sra. Himekawa, el ataque de Ordinemon y el de la noche anterior... es probable que le pidan un informe sobre la situación.

– Me lo esperaba.

– Meiko me dijo que usted intervino anoche para ayudar a los Niños Elegidos. ¿Es cierto que su digimon los salvó?

– Es verdad. Baihumon es mi compañero digimon, pero sobre todo es una de las Bestias Sagradas que protegen el mundo digital.

– Gracias por protegerlos.

– No hay de qué. Estos niños tienen una gran fuerza en ellos. Sin embargo, dada la magnitud de la amenaza que representan los demonios de Yggdrasil, quieren encontrar a las otras Bestias Sagradas para garantizar una mejor protección de los dos mundos.

– ¿Qué le parece?

– Creo que es una buena idea.

– ¿Irá usted con ellos?

– Sí, si tengo el acuerdo del Consejo...

– Me temo que sean reacios a su solicitud. La mayoría de los miembros de este Consejo no saben que usted es un Elegido, y no saben por qué les reclutamos a usted y a la Sra. Himekawa.

– ¿No es hora de decírselo?

– No lo sé... no debe usted olvidar que la Sra. Himekawa se unió a Yggdrasil. A los ojos del gobierno, es culpable de traición. ¿Quién no dice que el Consejo no va a tener miedo de que usted haga lo mismo? Si saben quién es, la Agencia podría seguirlo, o peor aún, podrían detenerlo como medidas cautelares. Tenemos que tener cuidado.

– Entiendo.

– Daremos otro pretexto para que usted pueda irse con los niños.

– Vale. ¿Profesor?

– ¿Sí?

– No tuve tiempo de agradecerle a su hija. Si no hubiera venido a buscarme en medio de la noche, no hubiera podido llamar a Baihumon para salvar el mundo digital. ¿Puede usted agradecerla por mí?

– ¿Mi hija, Meiko?

– No, su segunda hija, profesor. Sakae.

Los ojos de Mochizuki se abrieron.

– ¿Sakae estuvo con los otros adolescentes anoche? ¿En medio de la batalla?

– Sí. Creía que usted ya lo sabía.

– No, no estaba al tanto.

– No quise preocuparle. Pero tranquilícese, está bien. Su ayuda nos fue muy útil.

– Mmm... Le transmitiré su agradecimiento.

Con estas palabras, se fueron a la reunión. Todos los altos miembros superiores de la Agencia estaban allí, con el rostro oscuro. Nishijima y Mochizuki se sentaron en sus sitios respectivos. Nishijima no pudo evitar notar el asiento vacío donde hubiera tenido que estar Maki. El presidente de la reunión empezó:

– Señores, hoy estamos aquí para hablar del grave incidente de seguridad nacional que ocurrió anoche. Profesor Mochizuki, ¿no nos dijo usted que la muerte de Ordinemon marcaría el final de las invasiones de digimons en nuestro mundo?

– Eso creía. Pero no es tan simple. No tenemos control sobre lo que pasa en el mundo digital.

– ¡Tendríamos que tenerlo! De todos modos, tenemos preguntas para el Agente Nishijima, dijo girando hacia él. Estuvo usted ausente de su puesto durante varios días y, según nuestra información, estuvo involucrado en la batalla que tuvo lugar anoche. No estaba usted localizable. Así que esperamos sus explicaciones sobre su comportamiento.

– Según lo solicitado por el Consejo, me he ocupado de los Niños Elegidos. Esta misión me llevó a ausentarme de la Agencia.

– También supimos que usted pasó varios días en el hospital. ¿Se hirió durante su misión?

– Sí.

– ¿Ha tenido noticias de la Agente Himekawa? ¿Sabe usted dónde está?

Nishijima parpadeó y miró a Mochizuki.

– Lo ignoro. No he tenido contacto con ella desde su desaparición.

– La agente Himekawa, por rango, tuvo acceso a mucha información clasificada por nuestra agencia como secreta. ¿Cree usted que ha considerado vender esta información a otro país?

– No creo. En mi opinión, la Agente Himekawa no está en el extranjero y no tiene la intención de vender la información de la cual dispone.

– Entonces, ¿por qué desapareció?

– No lo sé.

El presidente de la reunión miró a Nishijima como si estuviera buscando mentiras en su expresión. Nishijima permaneció imperturbable.

– ¿Sabe usted que la retención de información podría llevarle a ser acusado de complicidad con la Agente Himekawa? ¿Qué está escondiendo, Agente Nishijima?

– Nada.

– En cuanto a los ataques de anoche, habríamos enviado al ejército si tres digimons de los Niños Elegidos no les hubieran enviado de vuelta a su mundo. Los perjuicios son nuevamente considerables, aunque no haya víctimas. ¿Estaba usted ahí?

– Estaba.

– ¿Cómo se enteró?

– Les recuerdo que, aparte de esta Agencia, soy el profesor de los Niños Elegidos. Confían en mí y fueron ellos los que me llamaron. Pudimos evitar lo peor.

– ¿Pudimos?

– Solo asistí a la batalla.

– ¿Y cómo evalúa la situación ahora? ¿Existe el riesgo de otro ataque?

– Lo hay, sin duda.

– ¿Cómo se puede controlar este riesgo?

– Desafortunadamente, de ninguna manera.

– ¿Cómo, de alguna manera? ¿No deberíamos desplegar nuestro cuerpo de élite?

– Pueden llamar al ejército, pero debo advertirles: no vencerán la amenaza que se nos acerca. Debemos confiar en los Niños Elegidos. Solo ellos pueden ayudarnos. No deben considerarlos simplemente como un auxiliar de sus fuerzas armadas, sino como la mejor ventaja de Japón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Mochizuki salió de la sala de reuniones, se dirigió al ascensor. Sacó su tarjeta de acceso y la acercó a los botones que indicaban el número de las plantas: emitió un pitido. La reja utilizada para las llamadas de emergencia se deslizó hacia abajo en ese momento: detrás estaba un botón oculto. Indicaba el sótano – 4. Solo cuatro personas tenían acceso a este sótano secreto: el Primer Ministro, el Director de la Agencia de Defensa de Japón, él y el hombre que iba a ver. El ascensor bajó a las profundidades de la Agencia y finalmente se detuvo. La puerta se abrió y el Mochizuki atravesó el pasillo hasta una puerta al fondo. Marcó el código secreto que permitía abrirla y entró. Grandes instalaciones informáticas cubrían las paredes desde el piso hasta el techo. Equipos de alta tecnología, la vanguardia de las innovaciones. Frente al puesto principal, un hombre estaba sentado. Giró su silla y se volvió hacia Mochizuki.

– Ah, eres tú, dijo. No esperaba verte tan pronto. ¿No estabas en reunión?

– Está terminada, respondió Mochizuki. Tenemos que hablar.

– Lo sé. Una vez más estuvimos cerca del desastre la noche pasada. Detecté a los Siete Señores Demonios de inmediato: su aura digital es increíblemente poderosa. Es un milagro que no hubiese víctimas. Debería haber previsto que Yggdrasil no admitiría ser derrotado tan fácilmente.

– Sin la intervención del agente Nishijima y de su digimon, no hubiéramos vencido.

Los ojos del hombre comenzaron a brillar.

– Entonces, ¿fue esa la increíble fuerza que mi computadora detectó en el mundo digital anoche? ¿Una Bestia Sagrada?

– Es el compañero de Nishijima. Éste vio a la agente Himekawa. La cual sirve ahora a Yggdrasil, y mientras esté en el Mar Oscuro, no tenemos control sobre ella. Representa una gran ventaja para Yggdrasil.

– Todavía no lo puedo creer... era la mejor agente en esta oficina. La única en la cual confié lo suficiente como para hablar cara a cara con ella. La última vez que lo hice, fue al comienzo de las distorsiones causadas por Meicoomon. Si hubiera sabido que en ese momento ya nos estaba traicionando...

– Uno puede siempre equivocarse. En calidad de Niña Elegida, era difícil imaginar que optaría por este camino. Nishijima me dijo que lo habría hecho para volver a ver a su ex compañero digimon, que fue sacrificado hace mucho tiempo para salvar el mundo digital. Sabía que al colaborar con Yggdrasil y forzar a Homeostasis a iniciar un reboot, obtendría lo que quería.

– El reboot...

– La situación es grave. Sin Baihumon, los Niños Elegidos no habrían logrado repeler a los Siete Señores Demonios.

– ¿Planean encontrar las otras Bestias Sagradas?

– Eso dijeron.

– Si fuera ellos, es lo que haría. Pero no será fácil, ya que las Bestias Sagradas han sido encerradas.

– Lo saben. Por eso el agente Nishijima quiere acompañarlos. Ha demostrado mucho valor esos últimos días. Salvó la vida a Taichi Yagami y ha apoyado mucho a los Niños Elegidos. ¿No crees que sería hora de que él sepa de ti ahora que la agente Himekawa ya no está?

– Siempre tuve más dificultades para confiar en él que en Himekawa. Se unió más tarde que ella a nuestra agencia, y cuando lo reclutamos, parecía sospechar más de nosotros, que lo que lo había hecho ella.

– Fue hace seis años, cuando era joven. Te puedo asegurar que hoy es un hombre responsable con mucha valentía. Si Baihumon no lo hubiera salvado, en este laboratorio, habría muerto. Confía en él.

El hombre suspiró y se enderezó en su asiento.

– De acuerdo, hablaré con él.

– Hay algo más de lo que quería hablarte. Nishijima no habría llegado a tiempo anoche si no hubiera sido avisado por alguien. ¿A que no sabes quién fue a buscarlo a su casa?

– ¿Quién?

– Sakae.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de nuevo.

– ¿Sakae, en Tokio?

– Sí, para las vacaciones. Esta de prácticas con un maestro vidriero. Me imagino que Meiko quería presentarles a sus amigos.

– ¿Y estuvo con ellos durante la batalla?

– Sí.

– ¿Le pasó algo?

– No, está bien.

– ¡Deberías haberla vigilado mejor!

– ¿Crees que no me preocupé yo también? Sin embargo, no puedo impedirle que salga.

– ¿Crees que... crees que encontró a Koushiro?

– Es probable.

El hombre, sentado en su silla, miró hacia abajo pensativo. La imagen de Koushiro, como había visto en muchas fotos tomadas por la Agencia, voló por su mente. Le hubiera tanto gustado conocerlo. Con solo dieciséis años ya poseía una inteligencia increíble. Debía ser cosa de familia. Desde su despacho, el hombre vigilaba a distancia todas las computadoras de la oficina del joven. De este modo, había podido ver la lucha que Koushiro había librado para contrarrestar el reboot y luego el programa que había creado para materializar un portal entre el mundo real y el mundo digital. Todo esto en menos de una semana. Increíble.

Sin embargo, el hombre sabía también que en cada pelea en la que Koushiro se había involucrado su vida había corrido peligro. Ante este pensamiento, la imagen de Sakae irrumpió en su mente. Recordó las fotos familiares que Mochizuki le había mostrado cuando era pequeña. Había probablemente crecido bastante desde entonces. En el internado de Kanazawa donde Sakae estudiaba, Mochizuki y él siempre habían pensado que estaría protegida del mundo digital. Los ataques de Meicoomon les habían mostrado lo contrario. Sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza sobre los reposabrazos. Mochizuki frunció el ceño:

– ¿En qué piensas? ¿Te preguntas si Sakae es como Koushiro? ¿Cómo Meiko? ¿Una Niña Elegida?

– Estoy seguro que no.

– No lo sabemos. Nos aseguramos muy pronto de que ella tuviera el menor contacto posible con Meicoomon.

– Meicoomon era peligrosa y lo sabíamos desde el principio. No sabíamos de dónde venía. ¿Imagina que Sakae estuviera en la misma situación que Meiko?

– ¿Quieres decir que haya tenido una pareja digimon inestable como Meicoomon? ¿Qué tuviera datos de Apocalymon? Cuanto más lo pienso, menos me convenzo. Meicoomon fue un digimon único. Dudo que haya otros como ella.

– Sakae tenía demasiada afinidad con Meicoomon. Tenía miedo de que conociera a un compañero digimon que fuera tan peligroso como el de Meiko.

– ¿No deberías decir que temías que encontrara a un compañero digimon, simplemente?

– ¡No pudimos evitar que Koushiro fuera elegido! gritó el hombre, golpeando el reposabrazos con el puño. Meiko tampoco. Quiero creer que todavía es posible preservar a Sakae. ¿Me culparías?

– No. Pero tal vez hemos actuado en vano. Si es una Niña Elegida, no podremos ir en contra de la voluntad de Homeostasis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daemon gritó. Debido a este maldito Baihumon, su salida del Mar Oscuro había durado demasiado poco tiempo. Después de que los Siete Señores Demonios fueran reenviados al mundo de Yggdrasil, éste ni siquiera apareció en persona ante ellos. Habían sido encerrados en uno de los grandes salones de la pagoda oscura de su amo, esperando saber sus decisiones de cara al futuro. La humana que estaba a su servicio estaba conversando con él. El sirviente más fiel de Yggdrasil estaba probablemente allí también. Daemon estaba celoso de este ser pretencioso que siempre estaba al lado de Yggdrasil cuando no se podía comparar a Daemon ni con su fuerza ni con su esencia maligna. Pasase lo que pasase, él y sus compinches pronto saldrían al mundo digital. Con la humana era posible. ¡Por fin abandonaría el sombrío Mar Oscuro! Pero aun así, la espera era larga y Daemon sintió que la ira aumentaba en él.

Sentados en los sofás de la sala de estar, los otros demonios esperaban también. Laylamon yacía lánguidamente en uno de los bancos y Lucemon la miraba.

– Solo tienes que acercarte a mí, le susurró Laylamon.

– ¿Rebajarme para sentarme cerca de un demonio como tú? replicó con desdén. ¡Espero que estés bromeando!

– Y yo, rogó Leviamon que se arrastraba hacia Laylamon, ¿puedo acercarme a ti? Nunca me invitas...

– ¡Es porque eres asqueroso! respondió el demonio femenino, empujándolo lejos.

En el centro de la habitación se había dispuesto algo de comida. Nadie la había tocado excepto Beelzemon, que había guardado sus pistolas y se estaba dando un verdadero atracón. Belphemon estaba sumergido en una siesta que nada parecía ser capaz de molestarle.

– ¡Belphemon, despierta! le ladró Daemon.

Belphemon dio un salto, gimió y luego abrió los ojos. Giró la cabeza para identificar al que lo había molestado y miró a Daemon:

– ¿Quieres que te haga pedazos?

– Inténtalo si te atreves. Eres realmente inútil. Cada vez que te veo, quiero estrangularte.

– ¡Silencio! siseó Barbamon, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un rincón de la sala de estar. No se podría escuchar una moneda de oro cayendo con vuestros gritos.

– ¿Por qué tienes que hablar siempre de dinero? suspiró Lucemon.

– Me pregunto qué está diciendo Yggdrasil a la humana en este momento, dijo Barbamon.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. Sin lugar a dudas, todos habrían dado mucho por saberlo.

Dos pisos más abajo, Maki Himekawa estaba de nuevo frente a Yggdrasil. A su lado estaba el sirviente más fiel del amo del Mar Oscuro, en quien la mujer no podía confiar todavía. Yggdrasil sonrió, pero cuando hablaba sus labios no se movían. Le dijo a Himekawa:

– Nuestra prueba ha funcionado. Ahora sabemos que puedes crear un pasaje a través del Muro de Fuego. Y sirve como una maniobra de distracción. Los Niños Elegidos van a temer que los Siete Señores Demoníacos regresen a la Tierra y por eso van a estar vigilantes... Pero no dónde deberían estar. Debemos aprovecharlo. Todavía no puedo salir de este mundo. Incluso tú, Maki Himekawa, no eres lo suficientemente poderosa como para permitírmelo. Pero ustedes serán mis ojos y mis manos. Maki tengo una misión para ti, si es que aún quieres liberar a los dos mundos de la influencia de Homeostasis…

– Si, lo quiero, contestó Himekawa fríamente.


	14. En la tumba de mis padres

**Capítulo 14**

En el cuarto de estar Sakae estaba doblando la ropa con Meiko. Su madre se había ido de compras y les había pedido que se encargaran de la colada. Sakae miró la hora: las diez y media de la mañana. El día iba a ser largo. Pensativa, puso una falda sobre la pila que había comenzado. Seguía recordando la batalla de los digimons que había presenciado junto con los otros Niños Elegidos. Esa noche había comprendido la gran responsabilidad que tenían su hermana y sus amigos. Pero había algo más que ocupaba su mente.

– Meiko, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Recuerdas el día en que nací? Quiero decir... ¿recuerdas haber ido con mamá al hospital?

Meiko pensó por unos minutos.

– No... Pero solo tenía un año. Me imagino que era demasiado joven para recordar.

– Es verdad...

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y su padre cruzó el umbral. Se quitó los zapatos, puso su maletín y su chaqueta en una silla del comedor y se acercó a sus hijas.

– ¡Buenos días, papá! exclamaron las chicas.

– Buenos días, respondió.

Luego girándose hacia su hija menor dijo:

– Sakae, hoy he visto al Agente Nishijima. Me pidió agradecerte de su parte por haber venido a advertirlo anoche. Sin embargo... ¿por qué no he tenido constancia de que ayer tu estuviste en medio de la batalla con los digimons?

Primero la pregunta sorprendió Sakae, luego se sintió incomoda.

– Es que... Meiko me invitó al picnic organizado por sus amigos, y luego pasó todo muy rápido... Te lo iba a decir, pero te fuiste temprano esta mañana, papá...

– ¿Y no se te ocurrió que me preocuparía? ¿Que podrías haber muerto? estalló de repente Mochizuki.

– ¡Papá, no grites! intervino Meiko. Fui yo quien insistí para que Sakae me acompañara.

– ¿Y no has pensado, Meiko, que llevar a tu hermana y ponerla en medio de los digimons podría ponerla en peligro?

– ¡Pero no sabíamos que Yggdrasil contraatacaría tan pronto! Pensé que no había peligro.

– ¡Deberías haber sido más prudente! En cuanto a ti, Sakae, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a estos adolescentes.

– ¿Por qué? replicó agresivamente. ¡Sin mí, anoche, el mundo digital y el mundo real podrían haber sido destruidos! ¿Por qué siempre me prohíbes cualquier contacto con los digimons?

– Es para protegerte.

– Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que Meiko tuviera un compañero digimon? ¿Por qué me enviaste al internado tan temprano? No confías en mí, ¿verdad? ¿Me amas menos que a Meiko?

– No es eso.

– Sí, ¡eso es! ¡Y sé muy bien por qué!

Sakae fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Luego se giró, agarró sus zapatos, se los ató y salió del piso cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Mochizuki permaneció en silencio, con el corazón turbado. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta hacia su segunda hija:

– Meiko, tengo que decirte algo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro cerró las pestañas en las que estaba trabajando y apagó la computadora de su habitación. Había planeado salir todo el día. Llamó a Taichi para decirle que no estaría disponible y le pidió que se lo dijera a los demás. El día anterior, había dado el ultimo toque a su programa que permitiría conectar el mundo real con el mundo digital; también pensaba haber identificado el área geográfica donde Azulongmon, el guardián del este del digimundo, podía estar encarcelado. Era la Bestia Sagrada sobre la cual tenía más información, ya que Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako y Ken la habían conocido hacia tres años, antes de que fuera encarcelada nuevamente. Pronto tendrían que ir a buscarla, y Koushiro sabía que una vez que se hubiese embarcado en esta aventura, no vería el tiempo pasar.

Por eso había decidido ir a la tumba de sus padres biológicos ese día. Lo hacía todos los años. La fiesta de los muertos tendría lugar en una semana, sin embargo, quería realmente ir allí antes de partir en busca de las Bestias Sagradas. Su madre entró en este momento a su habitación:

– Koushiro, te he preparado un picnic. Probablemente tengas hambre en el tren.

– Gracias mamá.

La puerta se cerró y Tentomon, que estaba en la cama de Koushiro, preguntó:

– Dime, Koushiro, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?

– Eres muy amable, Tentomon, pero prefiero estar solo. Va a ser solo un día. Mientras no estoy, puedes ayudar a mi madre en casa, estoy seguro de que estará encantada.

– ¿Tú crees que le puedo ser útil con mis patitas cortas?

– ¡Estoy seguro de que sí! se rio el chico.

– Vale, se le voy a proponer entonces.

Koushiro puso en su mochila el picnic, su computadora, un poco de incienso, una caja de fósforos, tomó dinero para comprar flores y agua. Luego deslizó su móvil en su bolsillo.

– Hasta luego, le dijo a Tentomon sonriendo.

Se despidió de sus padres y se fue a tomar un autobús para llegar a la estación. Allí se subió al tren. Tenía cuatro horas de viaje. Los paisajes se sucedieron, primero urbanos, luego más rurales. Sacó su computadora para trabajar. El tren pasó cerca de Kioto y Koushiro hizo un cambio en Osaka. Finalmente llegó a las tres de la tarde a Sakai. Su padre adoptivo le dijo que sus padres biológicos habían vivido una gran parte de sus vidas en Tokio, pero que su padre había crecido en la ciudad provincial de Sakai. Por eso siempre quiso que su urna funeraria se uniera al panteón familiar el día que se muriera [1].

Koushiro compró flores en una floristería y una botella de agua en una tienda de abastos Luego subió por las calles tranquilas hasta el cementerio. Allí tomó el camino donde se encontraba el panteón de sus padres. Cuando llegó, notó de repente una figura inclinada sobre la tumba de sus padres, poniendo flores. Atónito, reconoció a Sakae. Su primer reflejo fue esconderse detrás de un árbol para no ser visto. Sakae se acercó después a un panteón que estaba justo al lado de sus padres biológicos y también dejó un ramo allí. Encendió una ramita de incienso y colocó una naranja sobre la piedra [2].

Sakae se arrodilló ante esta segunda tumba y permaneció en silencio. Koushiro, asombrado, la observó. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Koushiro salió de detrás de su árbol y se acercó lentamente a ella.

– ¿Sakae?

La chica se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta: las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su dolor fue tan abrumador que toda la desconfianza de Koushiro se desvaneció. En los ojos azul marino de la adolescente leyó una herida profunda. Se secó los ojos con un puño.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? le preguntó Koushiro.

Sakae notó las flores que llevaba y la botella de agua. Se enderezó y dijo:

– Lo mismo que tú, me parece.

Koushiro la miró a la cara. Luego, sus ojos se posaron sucesivamente en la tumba frente a la cual se había arrodillado Sakae, y después en la de sus padres.

– ¿Por qué has puesto flores en esta tumba? preguntó señalando al panteón. Es el de mis padres biológicos.

– Lo sé.

Los ojos de Koushiro se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía ella que había sido adoptado? Sakae señaló la otra tumba frente a la cual había estado meditando.

– Debajo de esta tumba descansan los míos.

Koushiro frunció el ceño, confundido.

– Pero... ¿qué quieres decir, qué no eres la hermana de Meiko?

– Lo creí por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora sé que fui adoptada por la familia Mochizuki hace quince años.

Koushiro parpadeó. La expresión rota de Sakae resonaba en él como un eco. Despertaba la dolorosa sensación que había sentido el día en que, cuando aún era un niño, también había descubierto la verdad sobre sus orígenes.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

– Tres años. Siempre he sabido que era muy diferente de Meiko y que tenía poco parecido físico con mis padres. Pero sobretodo, mi padre adoptivo nunca me trató como a Meiko. Cuando mi hermana conoció a Meicoomon, sentí que yo también podría haberla entendido... pero mi padre me alejó de casa enviándome a un internado. Hace tres años falté un día a clase para venir aquí, a Sakai. Cuando era pequeña vivía aquí con mis padres y Meiko. Pero no duró mucho tiempo. Volví sola porque pensaba que mi partida de nacimiento tendría que estar aquí. Tenía razón. Fui a la oficina de registro y tuve pruebas de lo que sospechaba. Había sido efectivamente adoptada después de que mis padres murieran en un accidente de coche cuando tenía un año.

Koushiro se estremeció: sus verdaderos padres también habían muerto en un accidente de coche, quince años antes.

– Con mi partida de nacimiento, continuó Sakae, encontré otro documento que no esperaba. Era una declaración escrita y firmada por mis padres biológicos. En él, mi padre, el Sr. Tagaya, le pedía a un cierto Sr. Omura que cuidara de mí si algo malo le sucedía. A cambio, le prometía al Sr. Omura que cuidaría de su hijo, Koushiro, si desaparecía.

Koushiro, sin palabras, miró a Sakae. Omura era el nombre de su verdadero padre.

– Cuando leí esta declaración, añadió Sakae, me pregunté por qué no había sido adoptada por este Sr. Omura y su esposa. ¿Por qué fueron finalmente los Mochizuki quienes se hicieron cargo de mí? Conseguí obtener el registro del estado civil del Sr. Omura, que también había vivido en Sakai. Lo entendí cuando descubrí su partida de defunción: tenía exactamente la misma fecha que la de mis padres, y exactamente la misma causa: un accidente de coche. Este Sr. Omura, que podría haber sido mi tutor legal, murió la misma noche que mi padre biológico. Es por eso que finalmente me cuidaron los Mochizuki. Sin embargo, recordé a este niño que mi verdadero padre debería haber cuidado si no hubiera muerto. Investigué un poco y descubrí que había sido adoptado por una pareja que vivía en Tokio. Esta pareja tenía como apellido Izumi. Por lo tanto, el niño debía llamarse ahora Koushiro Izumi.

Koushiro no podía creerlo. Conmovido, tartamudeó:

– Entonces... ¿nuestros padres se conocían?

– Sí, y tenían que ser muy cercanos para prometerse mutuamente cuidar del hijo del otro si algo les sucedía. El destino fue cruel con ellos: la muerte les tomó a los dos la misma noche, y nosotros, sus hijos, crecimos sin conocernos. Siempre he vivido en provincia, en Sakai por poco tiempo, en Tottori cuando era pequeña, luego en Kanazawa, donde he estado estudiando durante cuatro años. Pero siempre me prometí que si alguna vez iba a Tokio, trataría de conocerte. Entonces, cuando encontré estas prácticas de verano y llegué a la capital... no pude evitar ir donde vivías. Tu dirección la encontré en una guía telefónica. Sin embargo, cuando llegué al pie de tu edificio, me sentí estúpida. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Ni siquiera sabía si estabas al tanto de que habías sido adoptado. Dudé mucho, y finalmente no subí a tu piso.

– ¡Espera, te vi ese día desde mi balcón! No te conocía y no entendía por qué te quedabas al pie de mi edificio. Era un poco raro.

– Lo siento, se disculpó Sakae con una media sonrisa. Puedes imaginar cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando a continuación descubrí que eras uno de los Niños Elegidos de los que mi hermana es amiga. No podía creerlo, estaba tan avergonzada. Sabía que me habías visto desde tu balcón y tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar de mí. Aun así, tenía ganas de hablar contigo. Luego todo se encadenó... los digimons atacaron, y cuando confiaste en mí para que fuera a buscar al Sr. Nishijima y que luego me pediste guardar tu computadora, nunca me sentí tan útil en toda mi vida.

Sonrió a Koushiro. Este último le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Nunca podría haber adivinado quién eras, o toda esta historia, dijo el joven. Nunca fui a ver mi partida de nacimiento, pero creo que habría encontrado la misma declaración que tú, firmada por nuestros dos padres. A decir verdad, hubo un momento en el cual fue difícil para mí aceptar la idea de que había sido adoptado, pero desde que hablé sinceramente de esto con mis padres adoptivos, ha mejorado mucho. Estoy contento con ellos y, a mis ojos, son mis padres tanto como los que me dieron a luz.

Sakae sonrió y miró hacia abajo.

– Tienes suerte. Me gustaría llevarme tan bien como tú con mi familia adoptiva.

– Te llevas bien con Meiko, ¿no?

– Ahora, sí. Pero hubo un tiempo en que la odiaba por tener un compañero digimon y no yo. Hoy he madurado y también he entendido que ser un Niño Elegido impone responsabilidades y sacrificios.

– Sí, es verdad. Pero entiendo el deseo que puedes haber tenido de un compañero digimon.

– No fue solo con Meiko que mis relaciones fueron tormentosas. Siempre tuve dificultades para llevarme bien con mi padre adoptivo, que me mantuvo alejado de todo que concernía Meicoomon, siempre me vigiló más que a Meiko.

– Quizás solo quería protegerte mejor porque sabe que tus verdaderos padres ya no están para hacerlo.

Esta reflexión sorprendió a Sakae. Miró a Koushiro y luego su mirada se perdió en el vacío. Pensó en el Sr. Mochizuki. Mientras tanto, Koushiro se inclinó para poner flores en la tumba de sus padres. Después sacó sus varitas de incienso y las puso en la tierra de las flores, y las encendió. Un olor característico se elevó en el aire, mezclándose con el aroma de las flores y la espuma del mar. Permaneció por un momento sobre una rodilla en el suelo, frente a la tumba. "Papá, mamá", pensó, "si podéis oírme, ayudadme a guiar bien a mis amigos para proteger nuestro mundo y el de los digimons. Pienso en vosotros. Me alegro de haber conocido a la hija de uno de vuestros mejores amigos." Cuando se levantó, Sakae lo miró y sonrió.

– Quería poner flores tanto en la tumba de tus padres como en la mía, dijo ella, porque si tus padres hubieran vivido, me habrían criado. Es mi forma de rendirles homenaje, aunque no tuviéramos ninguna relación de parentesco

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza. Había guardado una flor con él, que colocó en la tumba de los padres de Sakae. Ella lo miró, agradecida.

– ¿Cuándo retomas el tren para Tokio? le preguntó.

– A las cinco de la tarde.

– Yo también. Nos quedan dos horas. ¿Quieres que paseemos por la ciudad?

– Vale.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro y Sakae regresaron a la ciudad. Decidieron ir al gran parque Daisen que constituía el pulmón verde de Sakai. Cuando llegaron al jardín, caminaron por los senderos que serpenteaban a lo largo del estanque principal. Las piedras sobresalían del agua, los puentes unían las diferentes orillas. En todas partes, los arbustos podados y la vegetación armoniosa acompañaban los pasos de los caminantes. Reinaba una gran serenidad en el parque. El sol se estaba poniendo y las nubes grises se acumulaban en el cielo, a veces perforadas por rayos dorados. Caminaron en silencio. Koushiro miraba a Sakae de vez en cuando. Asimilaba todas las revelaciones que acababa de hacerle. Ahora que sabía que era la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, la miraba de manera diferente. Trató de imaginar al padre de Sakae a partir de los rasgos de su hija, y luego se imaginó a este hombre con su verdadero padre, cuya foto le habían mostrado sus padres adoptivos. Entonces, por primera vez, realmente la observó. Con pantalones cortos azul marino y zapatillas de deporte, su cabello castaño voluminoso y ondulado, le daba un toque un poco masculino. Sin embargo, llevaba una camiseta de color rojo burdeos con mangas que revelaban los tirantes de una camiseta blanca y unos hombros ligeramente bronceados. Estos hombros desnudos emitían una feminidad casi involuntaria. Sus ojos azul marino tenían una profundidad que contrastaba con la juventud de su rostro. Sakae intentó no encontrarse con la mirada de Koushiro, pero sabía que la estaba mirando. Le sorprendía. Era bastante diferente de lo que ella se había imaginado antes de conocerlo. Más reservado, más tranquilo. Más inteligente también, sin duda. Nunca hubiera pensado que sería un genio de la informática. Se había figurado un chico bastante similar a otros adolescentes impulsivos y entusiastas del deporte a quienes había conocido, pero Koushiro era diferente de este estereotipo. Y eso la intrigaba.

A las cinco de la tarde, tomaron el tren de regreso a Tokio. Sakae sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar. Koushiro abrió su computadora portátil. Centrado en su programa, no se dio cuenta de que Sakae lo estaba mirando en secreto. Y con cada mirada, perfeccionaba el retrato que había empezado de él. Después de un rato, Koushiro cerró su computadora y entonces se encontró con su mirada. Avergonzado de sentirse tan observado, miró el dibujo:

– ¿Dibujas desde hace mucho tiempo?

– Desde que era pequeña, asintió. El arte es más que una pasión para mí, es una necesidad. Fue mi refugio cuando sentí que mi padre adoptivo se preocupaba más por mi hermana que por mí, o cuando Meiko estaba con Meicoomon y no se me permitía acercarme a ella. El arte es un mundo, del que nadie puede privarme. Cuando descubrí que había sido adoptada, me aferré aún más al dibujo.

Koushiro parpadeó.

– Entiendo cómo te has sentido. Creo que hice lo mismo con los ordenadores, cuando descubrí que mis padres me habían adoptado. El día que lo hable con ellos nuestra relación mejoró; pero al mismo tiempo seguí progresando en la programación.

– Mejor así, ya que eso permitió ayudar a tus amigos en el mundo digital.

La mirada de Koushiro se nubló.

– ¿En qué piensas? preguntó Sakae.

– A veces, todavía me pregunto por qué fuimos elegidos con mis amigos. Cuando estoy en la acción, olvido esta pregunta, pero a menudo vuelve a molestarme. Una vez nos dijeron, que se debía a que un día cuando éramos pequeños vimos la batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon. Pero desde entonces otras personas han visto digimons. Sin embargo, no fueron elegidos. Del mismo modo, el Sr. Nishijima y sus amigos nunca habían visto digimons antes de ser llamados al mundo digital. Entonces, ¿por qué nosotros? Estoy seguro de que hay otra explicación, pero aún no la he descubierto. Hace seis años, éramos demasiado jóvenes para entender lo que significaba ser elegido. Hoy, cada día mido qué responsabilidades y qué sacrificios puede generar nuestra condición, pero por nada del mundo lamento haber sido elegido compañero de Tentomon.

Sakae miró a Koushiro. No le debía pasarle a menudo compartir tales pensamientos personales. Esta confianza la conmovió. En ese momento, la voz del conductor del tren anunció su llegada a Tokio. Salieron del tren. Sakae revisó el reloj de la estación: las nueve y media de la tarde. Miró a Koushiro, que estaba guardando su computadora en la mochila. Dudó por un momento, luego se le acercó:

– Koushiro, me gustaría mostrarte algo. ¿Tendrías tiempo para acompañarme antes de irte a casa?

– Eh… vale, dijo el joven sorprendido.

Retomaron el metro y salieron a una estación que Koushiro no conocía. Sakae lo guio por las calles, y finalmente llegaron frente a una casa grande que constaba de una sola planta. Sakae sacó las llaves, entró al jardín y luego abrió la casa. Consistía en una única sala grande organizada como taller. Sakae encendió la luz y Koushiro descubrió enormes platos de vidrio de colores colocados en grandes mesas. En otras, se mezclaban dibujos de figuras europeas. Equipos de soldadura, varillas de plomo, tintes, tijeras, que estaban ordenados en compartimentos. Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron:

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– En el taller del maestro vidriero donde estoy de prácticas para el verano, respondió Sakae con una sonrisa. Él crea vidrieras: es un arte que viene de Occidente. Fue a Francia para formarse y luego abrió su propio taller en Tokio. Me gustaría especializarme en esta técnica.

Koushiro se acercó a una de las mesas, donde se habían colocado muchas piezas de vidrio coloreado en una hoja grande que representaba la composición de la vidriera una vez que todas las piezas estarían ensambladas. Sakae señaló el modelo de papel:

– Lo llamamos cartón. Es un dibujo a tamaño real de cómo se verá el vitral cuando esté terminado. Luego elegimos los tintes de los vidrios que vamos a usar. A continuación, preparamos los tintes, que inyectamos en el vidrio fundido. Por fin, se sopla el vidrio, se coloca plano y se corta con un diamante.

– ¿Un diamante?

– Es el único material que nos permite cortar vidrio con precisión. Luego, podemos pintar figuras en el vidrio coloreado, y así hacer que aparezcan los personajes. Esta capa dibujada se recuece, después se ensamblan las piezas de vidrio coloreado y pintado. Los trozos de las varillas de plomo están engarzados y soldados para mantenerlos unidos. Así podemos hacer con los patrones y colores que queramos…ventanas, puertas de cristal…

Koushiro asintió, y mientras miraba las vidrieras en proceso de ensamblaje, parecía estar grabando toda la información que Sakae le ofrecía. Pasó un dedo sobre una gran vidriera ya montada, y murmulló:

– Es hermoso... ¿y qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

– Admito que la elección de los colorantes para el vidrio es fascinante y delicada. Siempre me pregunto si el resultado final estará a la altura de lo que esperaba al elegir los colores. También acompañé a mi tutor, una vez, para ver la fusión del vidrio y su puesta en forma. Tomamos una bola de vidrio fundido del extremo de una barra metálica, que parece un sol brillante y líquido. Luego lo soplamos o lo moldeamos. Es mágico. Pero creo que mi etapa favorita es aquella en la que puedes dibujar los caracteres grises en las ventanas. El vidrio coloreado es un paisaje, y los personajes lo traen a la vida.

– Tienes suerte de practicar tal arte...

– Sí, es verdad... ¡mira!

Presionó un botón que iluminó toda la mesa. El vitral que se depositó allí se reveló en toda su vivacidad y cromatismo. Representaba a personas de todas las nacionalidades en la Feria Mundial de 1900. Los colores de los vestidos de las mujeres, los sombreros de los hombres, las diferentes caras según el origen de los visitantes, el marco de metal de los pabellones de exhibición, un carruaje tirado por caballos; era un conjunto de elementos, en abundancia con un cuidado esmerado de cada detalle y color. Al lado de esta vidriera había otra, pequeña y abstracta, cuyos colores se mezclaban como las llamas de un arco iris.

– Es asombroso, dijo Koushiro, impresionado.

– Es mi maestro quien hizo el de la Exposición Universal, pero lo ayudé a hacer el más pequeño que es abstracto. Espero algún día como él poder hacer grandes paneles figurativos.

Koushiro se enderezó y sonrió.

– Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo.

Sakae le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Estoy segura de que tú y tus amigos tendréis éxito en derrotar a los Siete Señores Demonios.

Apagó la mesa iluminada, luego cerraron las puertas del taller y salieron del jardín de la casa. Caminaron hasta la estación de metro más cercana. Cuando desaparecieron bajo tierra, no sabían que alguien les estaba mirando. Hackmon, encaramado en un edificio cercano les observaba. El digimon abrió entonces un pasaje para regresar al mundo digital. Se detuvo en el espacio intermedio entre el mundo digital y el mundo real. En este momento, sonó la voz Homeostasis:

– ¿Entonces?

– Es ella, confirmó Hackmon.

* * *

[1] _En Japón, la costumbre de la incineracion de cuerpos, es una práctica vinculada al sintoísmo y al budismo, pero también al hecho de que el entierro de un cuerpo es una vergüenza en Japón porque se considera que el cuerpo se contamina cuando se expone a la putrefacción. Después de la incineración, los huesos y las cenizas se recogen cuidadosamente y se colocan en una urna para que las familias puedan velarlo durante 49 días en el altar familiar. Luego ponen la urna en el panteón familiar. _

[2] _La naranja amarga, también llamada dai-dai, es un símbolo taoísta de la longevidad, y debido a su carácter propiciatorio se ofrecía a los dioses para obtener felicidad y prosperidad._

* * *

**P.D: Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado :) Quiero agradecer aquí a Samy que escribió la primera review de esta fanfic el pasado miércoles: tu comentario Samy me animó mucho y espero también que podamos ver la pelí de Last Evolution pronto ;) Agradezco también a todos los lectores de esta historia :) ¡Hasta pronto!**


	15. Encuentros y despedidas

**Capítulo 15**

Meiko se agitaba en su cama. En su interior, imágenes deformadas junto a ecos espantosos se sucedían para construir una pesadilla. Los acontecimientos se entrechocaban en su mente como una tempestead desencadenada. Su padre, en traje, con el rostro pálido, los ojos ojerosos, se dirigía a ella con una voz grave: "Sakae no es tu verdadera hermana. La adoptamos después de la muerte de sus padres. No tenías más que dos años, así que no puedes acordarte". En ese momento su apartamento se derrumbó. Meiko corría, corría para no ser aplastada. El color negro del traje de su padre se derretía sobre el cuerpo del Sr. Mochizuki y le hizo desaparecer oscureciendo la atmosfera. Las tinieblas que encerraban a Meiko se solidificaban en una cueva de granito. De repente la chica percibió a lo lejos una voz aguda: "He visto a Meikumon". Meiko notó entonces en sus pies un cuerpo lívido que parecía sin vida. "Hikari!" Su amiga estaba pálida, parecía que iba a morir…Meiko tendió la mano hacia ella, pero el cuerpo de Hikari se desvaneció en ese mismo instante. De la obscuridad de la cueva, una sombra se movió. Ordinemon surgió en este momento y agarró a Meiko por la cintura. La joven luchó, gritó: "¡Déjame!" Entonces recordó que Meikumon estaba en este cuerpo horrible y miró a Ordinemon fijamente: "¡Meikumon, soy yo! ¡Tu compañera! ¡Por favor recuerda! Quiero ayudarte." La imagen de Ordinemon comenzó a centellear. Soltó a Meiko y comenzó a transformarse en pixeles. Meiko se levantó y corrió hacia la criatura: "¡Meikumon, Meikumon, quédate conmigo!" Pero Ordinemon se estaba desvaneciendo, irremediablemente. Meiko extendió la mano, pero sus dedos cruzaron el cuerpo de Ordinemon. Pronto no quedó nada de ella ni de Meikumon. Meiko no había podido hacer nada.

En ese momento, la joven se despertó sobresaltada con la respiración entrecortada. Se sentó sobre su cama y se dio cuenta que había llorado durante su sueño. Secó sus mejillas y en ese mismo momento, escuchó la puerta de entrada del piso abrirse. Se puso los zapatos de casa y salió de su habitación. Sakae venía de llegar. Las dos chicas se miraron intensamente hasta que finalmente Sakae dijo:

– ¿Papa te ha dicho la verdad?

– Sí, afirmó Meiko. Nunca lo habría adivinado. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

– Desde hace tres años.

– ¿A dónde has ido hoy?

– A la tumba de mis verdaderos padres. Se encuentra en el mismo lugar que la de los padres biológicos de Koushiro.

– ¿Koushiro? dijo Meiko sorprendida.

– Él ha sido adoptado también. ¿No lo sabías?

– No, Koushiro es bastante reservado y no lo conocía entonces demasiado bien.

– Si sus padres hubieran vivido, se habrían ocupado de mí. Pero murieron la misma noche que los míos.

– ¿La misma noche?

– Sí, es por eso que tu padre – bueno, quiero decir, papa – me ha adoptado.

– Nuestro padre ¿conocía a tu verdadero padre?

– No lo sé y tampoco tengo ganas de hablar de todo eso con él por el momento.

Meiko bajó los ojos pensativa. Levantó la cabeza poco después y dijo con una voz suave:

– En cualquier caso, quería decirte que…para mí, no tiene ninguna importancia. Serás siempre mi hermana.

Sakae pestañeó, conmovida de esta marca de afección de una hermana que ella había envidiado tantas veces. Le sonrió:

– Gracias, Meiko. Tú también serás siempre mi hermana. ¿Va todo bien? Estas sudando.

– Si….vengo solamente de tener una pesadilla.

– Ah… ¿es por Meikumon?

– Humm…

– ¿Quieres que lo hablemos las dos antes de dormir?

– Te lo agradezco pero puedes irte a dormir si quieres. Yo voy a quedarme un poco más despierta.

– Vale. Buenas noches, Meiko.

– Buenas noches, Sakae.

Sakae fue a su habitación y Meiko se sentó en el sofá. Permaneció mirando el cielo que veía a través la puerta de cristal que daba sobre el balcón. Su corazón estaba apretado, se sentida desgarrada. Esta sensación no la había quitado casi nunca desde de la muerte de Meikumon. Fuera las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Habrían podido parecerle hermosas en otras circunstancias. Al final de un cierto tiempo, Meiko se levantó y fue a su habitación. Sakae se había dormido. Meiko se puso una camisa, un vestido con tirantes y salió en silencio. Después se puso las sandalias y salió del piso. Se dirigió hacia la escalera y subió dos plantas. Cuando llegó delante del piso de los Yagami, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Taichi. Sonó varias veces en el vacío. Al final, el joven descolgó:

– ¿Meiko?

– Buenas noches, Taichi, perdóname de despertarte. Estoy delante de tu casa y no quería llamar para no despertar a tus padres. ¿Puedes abrirme por favor?

Un silencio le respondió, correspondiendo sin duda a la sorpresa de Taichi. Finalmente, el adolescente dijo:

– Voy.

Algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. Taichi, con pantalones cortos y camiseta, miró intensamente a Meiko:

– ¿Ha pasado algo?

– No, nada…

– Entonces… ¿Porque has venido? ¿Estás bien?

– No consigo dormir. Después de la desaparición de Meikumon no tengo más que pesadillas.

– Ah...entiendo. Entra si quieres.

Taichi cerró la puerta e invitó a Meiko a asentarse sobre el sofá. La expresión de la joven era sombría, tenía un aspecto triste… el adolescente no sabía qué hacer para subirle la moral.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia el frigorífico.

– No, gracias. Quiere decirte, Taichi…que ayer pasé una muy buena tarde en tu compañía. Bueno, antes de que los Señores demoniacos atacasen, evidentemente…

Taichi cerró el refrigerador. Se sentó cerca de Meiko y la miro fijamente:

– Yo también, pase un buen momento. Fue muy agradable. Pero…después de la batalla, estuve pensando. Durante esas horas que pasamos juntos, baje la guardia. Sin embargo, sabíamos que Yggdrasil volvería a atacar poco tiempo después. No me mostré demasiado vigilante. Ahora bien, me siento responsable de nuestro grupo. Quiero que no les pase nada a ninguno de vosotros. Y…aún más a ti, añadió con una voz ligeramente temblorosa. Es por eso que hasta que Yggdrasil no sea vencido, me gustaría que….apartemos, que pongamos de lado lo que….lo que podemos sentir el uno por el otro.

Taichi se paró, la boca seca, sintiéndose muy incómodo. No sabía cómo formular esta confesión y hubiera querido poder decirla de otra manera. Pero sabía que ser el jefe del grupo imponía sacrificios. No quería poner a sus amigos y a Meiko en peligro al dejarse invadir por sentimientos. Meiko le miraba y no el no supo que emociones oscurecían sus ojos: ¿la tristeza, la pena…el rencor? ¿La decepción? No, Taichi no quería decepcionarla….

– Meiko, yo…eh….me gustas, dijo de una voz débil.

Pero Meiko había desviado la mirada. Por el momento, parecía resignada. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la cabeza hacia Taichi, sus pupilas tenían algo de duro.

– De hecho, Taichi, he venido porque quería ver Hikari, dijo fríamente.

– Eh… ¿ah sí?, tartamudeó el joven con perplejidad. Voy a despertarla.

Taichi se levantó y entro en su habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde, Hikari rápidamente apreció con Tailmon a su lado:

– ¡Meiko! dijo ella. ¿Qué pasa?

– Quería…quería que me hablases de una cosa.

– ¿De qué?

– Del sueño que has hecho en la cueva.

– Uhm…

Hikari se mordió los labios. Ella no quería hacer daño a Meiko. Taichi, sintiendo la incomodidad de Hikari y Meiko, vio que sobraba.

– Os dejo tranquilas, dijo. Hikari cierra bien la puerta cuando Meiko se vaya. Buenas noches, Meiko.

– Bunas noches Taichi, respondió la chica sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Hikari se volvió hacia Meiko y fue a sentarse cerca de ella sobre el sofá. Tailmon se subió sobre el respaldo.

– ¿Piensas en Meikumon no? preguntó Hikari a Meiko.

– Sí…

– Yo también pienso a menudo en ella, dijo Tailmon, triste. Durante algún tiempo, hemos estado encerradas las dos en el cuerpo de Ordinemon. Es tan injusto que yo haya podido escapar y no ella…

– Quisiera que me cuentes más sobre tu sueño Hikari, dijo Meiko a su amiga. ¿La has visto verdad? ¿A qué se parecía? ¿Tenía el aspecto de ser feliz?

– Meiko, no era más que una imagen…la vi poco tiempo. Pero, sí, diría que cuando la vi, parecía estar bien.

– ¿Porque haces eso sueños? ¿Tienes un poder que no sospechas?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Y Wizardmon? ¿Por qué los has visto?

– Me dijo que los datos de los digimons que mueren el mundo real desaparecen totalmente y no renacen bajo la forma digi-huevos… sin embargo, los recuerdos que guardamos de los digimons pueden reaparecer en este mundo extraño del cual yo sueño. Es por eso que pude ver a Wizardmon.

– Ese mundo, ¿sabes qué es o dónde se encuentra?

– No, no tengo ni idea.

Meiko bajó los ojos, decepcionada por las pocas informaciones que Hikari pudo contarle. A pesar de todo, se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que su amiga le había dicho. De repente, levantó la cabeza hacia Hikari:

– Y…esos recuerdos ¿podrían hacer reaparecer Meicoomon en el mundo digital? ¿Crees que me sería posible volverla a ver una última vez?

– No estoy segura…no controlo los sueños que me transportan a ese otro mundo…pero podríamos plantear la cuestión a Koushiro. Quizás a él se le ocurra alguna idea.

– Vale.

La mirada de Meiko se oscureció, y su frente se arrugó. Hikari la miró largo rato. Percibía su dolor como si lo sintiese ella misma y esta pena hacia nacer en ella rabia, una revuelta sorda que no podía contener. Era como un fuego que incubaba en su corazón sin que ella misma tuviese consciencia. Le agarró la mano a Meiko.

– Adivino lo que puedes sentir. Es doloroso.

Meiko fijó su mirada en la de Hikari y por la primera vez tuvo la sensación que por fin había sido realmente comprendida por alguien. Solo esto valía más que cualquier otra palabra. Apretó firmemente la mano de Hikari:

– Gracias.

Tailmon salto en ese momento sobre las rodillas de Meiko y poso su pata igualmente sobre las manos de Meiko y de Hikari.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Sr. Nishijima entró en el ascensor con el Sr. Mochizuki. En el momento en el que la puerta corredera se hubo cerrado, Mochizuki sacó una pequeña llave y hizo deslizar la reja de una alarma que camuflaba un mecanismo que permitía acceder al sub-suelo secreto de la Agencia. El ascensor se puso en movimiento. Nishijima estaba pensativo. Cuando el señor Mochizuki le había enseñado la existencia de una persona secreta, a la cabeza de la Agencia Establecida, le había sorprendido. Siempre había creído que el presidente de las reuniones de la Agencia era el director. Pero existía un hombre situado todavía más alto que él, del cual nadie o casi nadie conocían su existencia. Estaba aún más sorprendido de saber que Maki había tenido el honor de encontrar a este hombre antes que él. Y ahora que ella ya no estaba aquí, el director quería verlo. ¿Cómo sería este hombre tan poderoso y secreto a la vez?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Los dos hombres salieron y avanzaron por el corredor. El Sr. Mochizuki tecleó un código para desbloquear la puerta. Penetraron entonces en una sala que dejó a Nishijima con la boca abierta: los muros estaban cubiertos de instalaciones informáticas que parpadeaban por todas partes. Auténtico material de alta tecnología. Las pantallas difundían un halo azulado en la habitación sumergida en la penumbra. Un hombre, sentado frente a las pantallas, les daba la espalda. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos. Su mirada se detuvo sobre el Sr. Nishijima:

– Buenos días, Agente Nishijima.

– Señor director, es un honor, respondió inclinándose.

Cuando se levantaba, Nishijima vio un poco más claramente los rasgos del hombre que estaba frente a él. Parpadeó: esos ojos, ese rostro, esa expresión…

– ¿Qué observa usted? pidió el director de una voz tranquila.

Nishijima se inquietó al imaginar que había podido parecer descortés. Se inclinó de nuevo:

– Perdóneme. Usted…me recuerda a alguien. Pero no consigo saber a quién.

– Quien quiera que sea, le pido que se lo guarde para usted. Todo lo que os diga deberá permanecer en el más absoluto secreto. ¿Queda claro?

– Sí, señor.

– No se lo dirá a nadie. Incluidos los Niños Elegidos.

Nishijima se sobresaltó.

– ¿Incluidos? ¿Por qué? Yo también soy un elegido después de todo.

– Usted es un adulto al servicio del Gobierno. Esos adolescentes no pueden medir algunas consecuencias de lo que se está produciendo.

– Con todos mis respetos señor, esos niños conocen mejor el digimundo que usted.

El director lo miro con una mirada altiva.

– Usted es más impulsivo que vuestra colega, la señora Himekawa. Y parece que en valor también. ¿Desearía acompañar a los Niños Elegidos en su búsqueda de las Bestias Sagradas?

– Sí.

– ¿A pesar de vuestras heridas recientes?

– Me sobrepondré.

– Partir en búsqueda de las Bestias Sagradas es lo mejor que esos niños pueden hacer actualmente. Yggdrasil se refuerza en estos momentos. Aunque no estemos seguros, pienso junto con el profesor Mochizuki que invadir la Tierra y el mundo digital no es su único objetivo.

– ¿No son su único objetivo? Pero, ¿entonces que quiere?

– Todavía no lo sabemos, pero parece que el busca algo.

– ¿Busca algo?

– Tiene usted el permiso de partir con los Niños Elegidos. A los ojos de la Agencia, estará en misión sobre el terreno fuera de Japón. Lo que no es completamente falso. Pero sea prudente. Quería darle esto.

Le tendió un aparato que se cerraba plegándose en dos. Tenía una pantalla y un teclado a la manera de un teléfono.

– Con esto, podrá comunicarse con la Agencia – conmigo, para ser más exacto – desde el mundo digital.

– ¿Es usted quien lo ha fabricado?

– Sí. Le será sin duda útil. Buena suerte, Agente Nishijima.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joe llegó delante del apartamento de Chisako y llamó. La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente.

– ¡Joe! le acogió Chisako con una gran sonrisa.

– Chisako, como estoy feliz de verte.

La tomó entre sus brazos y ella se apretó con él. Joe sonrió. No se habían vuelto a ver desde el ataque de los Señores Demonios. Cuando se separaron el uno del otro, Chisako le preguntó:

– ¿Gomamon ha venido contigo?

Joe, con un aire malicioso, hizo deslizar la cremallera de su mochila. Gomamon apareció:

– ¡Sorpresa!

– ¡Gomamon! ¡Que contenta estoy de verte! Se alegró Chisako.

– ¿Ya no soy un calcetín viejo ahora? bromeó Gomamon.

– Ah, Gomamon, ya sabes cuánto me arrepiento de mis palabras, dijo la chica levantándolo con sus brazos.

Gomamon pasó sus patas alrededor del cuello de Chisako y ella le respondió dándole un beso sobre su mejilla:

– Me salvaste la vida. Gracias Gomamon.

Joe sonrió contemplando a su novia y a Gomamon. No hubiera nunca esperado que pudiesen llegar a entenderse tan bien.

– He hecho un pastel para vosotros, dijo Chisako invitándolos a entrar.

En efecto, flotaba un buen olor de azúcar en el piso. Chisako dejó Gomamon sobre la mesa y fue a abrir el horno. Mientras tanto, Joe llenó una jarra con agua de grifo y se instalaron mientras Chisako cortaba el pastel en distintas porciones todavía calientes. Gomamon ya se había tragado un pedazo y se rechupeteaba las patas.

– Uhm, ¡está buenísimo! Joe, tienes suerte de tener Chisako como novia.

Joe y Chisako intercambiaron una mirada y sonrojaron. Joe asintió.

– Gomamon tiene razón. Este pastel esta delicioso. Te voy a echar de menos, dijo poniendo su mano junto con la de Chisako.

Con una voz ligeramente triste, Chisako le preguntó:

– Pronto partirás al mundo digital con tus amigos ¿no?

– Mañana. Pero quería verte antes. Si el digimundo funcionase como la primera vez que fuimos, las semanas allí no representaran más que algunas horas en nuestro mundo. Hubiera podido prometerte volver para que cenásemos juntos, pero ahora, el tiempo del mundo digital y el del mundo real se han sincronizado y es posible mi ausencia que te parezca larga. Partiremos algunos días, quizás algunas semanas…pero quiero decirte que allí donde me encuentre pensaré en ti.

Chisako sonrió y apretó con fuerza la mano de Joe.

– Confió en ti. Sé que con Gomamon y todos tus amigos, lo conseguiréis. Pensare en cada instante en ti.

Joe se levantó. Se acercó a Chisako y la besó. Ella lo abrazó. Gomamon dejando la parte del pastel que tenía, se puso rojo como un tomate y se tapó los ojos. Cuando Joe y Chisako se separaron, sus ojos brillaban.

– Te quiero, susurró Joe.

– Te quiero, respondió Chisako en voz baja.

Se dieron cuenta de que Gomamon les miraba con los ojos como platos, no creyendo lo que veía. Comenzaron a reír los dos.

– ¿Queréis que hagamos un juego de mesa? propuso Chisako.

Asintieron. Fue a buscar el tablero de juego y se instalaron. Jugaron tres partidas, dos de las cuales fueron ganadas por Joe. Gomamon y Chisako decidieron aliarse para la tercera y la ganaron.

– Ah, ¡sabía que podríamos conseguirlo! exclamó Chisako triunfante. ¡Con Gomamon, somos invencibles!

– Gomamon ¿Creía que eras mi compañero? rio Joe. ¿Es así como me muestras tu lealtad?

– En el digimundo, me necesitas, replicó Gomamon en el mismo tono, pero aquí, ¡soy yo quien tengo necesidad para vencerte! ¡Y Chisako es la pareja perfecta!

Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Chisako. Joe consultó el reloj de péndulo de la cocina y vio que la hora avanzaba. Su corazón se apretó.

– Vamos a tener que irnos, Gomamon, dijo levantándose. Gracias Chisako por este buen momento que hemos pasado, dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Todo va ir bien, no te preocupes.

– No me preocupo.

Joe retomó su mochila y Gomamon escaló sus hombros. Chisako se le acercó.

– Gomamon, te confío a Joe. Protégelo bien. Sé que eres capaz de cosas increíbles.

– De…de acuerdo, asintió Gomamon sonrojándose. Te lo prometo, Chisako.

Dejaron el piso, después de que Joe y Chisako se diesen un último adiós. Mientras que descendían las escaleras del inmueble, Gomamon se inclinó hacia Joe:

– Dime Joe…eso que has hecho con Chisako, hace un rato… ¿era un beso de enamorados?

Joe sonrió:

– Sí, Gomamon. Era eso.


	16. La verdadera identidad de Dark Gennai

**Capítulo 16**

Ken dio las gracias a la enfermera y entró en la habitación. Extendidos a lo largo de tres camas uno al lado del otro, Daisuke, Miyako y Iori no habían recuperado la conciencia. Sus caras parecían serenas. ¿Soñarían? ¿Sentirían algo? ¿Podrían adivinar su presencia? Ken lo esperaba. Se acercó a ellos y les habló como si pudieran escucharlo:

– Nos vamos esta tarde con Taichi y con todos nuestros amigos. Queremos liberar a las Bestias Sagradas para derrotar a Yggdrasil y os prometo que voy a hacer todo cuanto esté en mi mano para liberar a nuestros digimons. Cuanto desearía que pudieseis despertar y que pudiera sentiros a mi lado otra vez... Hace tres años, me salvasteis, me perimisteis dejar de ser el Emperador de los Digimons al ofrecerme vuestra confianza y vuestra amistad. Hoy depende de mí salvaros. Lo lograré. Os lo juro.

Miró detenidamente los rostros de sus amigos, esperando ver una reacción. Pero permanecieron inmóviles. Ken apretó los labios mientras su frente se arrugaba de pena. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al punto de encuentro en el que se había dado cita con el resto de sus compañeros.

Los Niños Elegidos habían decidido reunirse a las dos en el mismo lugar desde donde habían partido para el mundo digital la última vez, es decir, frente al Palacio de Congresos. Koushiro y Tentomon, Taichi y Agumon, Hikari y Tailmon fueron los primeros en llegar. Yamato llegó con Gabumon, Takeru, Patamon y Ken poco después. Sora, Piyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe y Gomamon se presentaron juntos. Finalmente apareció Meiko. Sakae estaba con ella. Al verla, Koushiro sintió una extraña emoción en la que el malestar y el entusiasmo se mezclaban.

– Quería acompañar a Meiko y desearos a todos buena suerte, dijo Sakae.

– Es muy amable de tu parte, la agradeció a Sora.

– Sí, muchas gracias, añadió Koushiro.

– ¡Esperad! gritó de repente una voz.

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron Nishijima llegar corriendo.

– ¡Profesor! exclamó Taichi. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Nishijima se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, con una mano sobre las costillas. Con una voz entrecortada pero alegre, dijo:

– Acabo de obtener el permiso de la Agencia para acompañaros. Me dije que podríamos seros útiles con Baihumon si fuera necesario. Si me aceptáis entre vosotros… por supuesto.

– ¡Claro! contestaron juntos los adolescentes.

– Bueno, creo que estamos todos, notó Koushiro sacando su computadora. Os explico. Voy a ingresar las coordenadas geográficas del lugar donde creo que Azulongmon está prisionero. Es la Bestia Sagrada de la que tengo más información, ya que fue la primera que encontrasteis, dijo, mirando a Takeru, Hikari y Ken. Me aseguré de que el portal pudiera abrirse gracias a los digivices y ya no con nuestros símbolos, porque Meiko, y el Sr. Nishijima, en este caso, no tienen ninguno. Sin embargo, no he podido crear un portal que pueda abrirse y cerrarse como me gustaría. El portal que Daisuke y los demás usaron hace tres años tenía esta propiedad, pero creo que fue creado por Homeostasis y no tengo posibilidad de reproducirlo. Entonces, una vez que habremos entrado en el mundo digital, he programado la reapertura de un pasaje una vez por semana, una segunda vez a las dos semanas y una última vez en un mes, en un lugar seguro del mundo digital cada vez.

– Espera, piensa Joe. ¿Quieres decir que si perdemos la fecha, no podemos volver a casa?

– Es un riesgo que tenemos que asumir.

– Para mí, está bien, dijo Yamato.

En ese momento, se abrió una ventana en la computadora de Koushiro y apareció la cara de Gennai.

– ¿Koushiro?

– ¡Gennai! Estamos a punto de entrar al mundo digital. ¿Hay algún problema?

Al mismo tiempo, la conexión era intermitente y la voz de Gennai se entrecortaba:

– Es que... tengo algo para... debo... no tenéis que... no... venir...

La imagen desapareció al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué quiso decir? siseó Hikari, preocupada.

– He tenido la impresión que nos estaba diciendo que no vengamos, dijo Takeru, frunciendo el ceño.

– Yo también tuve esa impresión, confirmó Mimi.

– ¡No es el momento de dar marcha atrás! exclamó Ken. Si algo sucede en el mundo digital, tenemos que ir.

– Tiene razón, coincidió Yamato.

– Abro la puerta, advirtió Koushiro.

Ingresó las coordenadas geográficas y lanzó el programa.

– ¡Sacad vuestros digivices!

Todos los Niños Elegidos extendieron sus digivices hacia la computadora de Koushiro. Una luz emanó de cada uno de ellos y se unió en un punto central formado por la computadora. El programa de Koushiro se activó y apareció una distorsión frente a los adolescentes, creando un pasaje al mundo digital.

– ¡Vamos! dijo Koushiro.

Uno detrás del otro, cruzaron la puerta. Sakae los vio desaparecer a todos impresionada. Cuando la distorsión se cerró, una mano salió y la agarró bruscamente por el brazo. La chica gritó, lucho; pero la mano, era más fuerte que ella. Se cayó a través de la puerta y ésta se cerró.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Estáis todos bien? preguntó Taichi.

Se levantó tras haberse caído al suelo después de salir del pasaje que les había llevado al mundo digital y comprobó que estaban presentes todos sus amigos y sus digimons. Se encontraban en un bosque frondoso. Sin esperárselo, distinguió a Gennai, vestido de negro, que agarraba... a Sakae por el brazo.

– ¡Sakae! exclamó Taichi. ¿Cómo has entrado en el mundo digital? Gennai, por qué...

– ¡No es Gennai! ¡Es solo un impostor!

El verdadero Gennai salió repentinamente de los matorrales, vestido de blanco. Le gritó al Gennai vestido de negro:

– ¡Deja de suplantarme!

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando? exclamó Joe.

Los ojos de Nishijima y Taichi se abrieron: habían reconocido al falso Gennai que había estado a punto de matarlos en el laboratorio.

– ¡Tú! gritó Nishijima. ¡Basura infecta!

– Admito que no esperaba verte con vida, Daigo, dijo el falso Gennai, apretando los labios. Pero admítelo, no eres nada sin Baihumon. Si no hubiera estado allí, ya no vivirías.

– Sí, pero precisamente, ¡Baihumon me ayudó! ¡Porque él era mi compañero digimon!

– ¿Qué quieres hacer con Sakae? le preguntó Taichi al Gennai vestido de negro.

– ¡Suelta esta chica! gritó el verdadero Gennai.

El falso Gennai se rio sardónicamente y respondió al Gennai vestido de blanco:

– ¿Realmente pensaste que iba a dejarte actuar, y dejar que Homeostasis obtenga el único niño que le faltaba?

– ¿El único niño que le faltaba? repitió Meiko. ¿Qué quiere decir?

El verdadero Gennai abrió su palma: en ella estaban un digivice, un escáner y un símbolo.

– Sakae es la última Niña Elegida.

– ¡¿Qué?! exclamaron todos los adolescentes.

Los ojos de Sakae se abrieron:

– Es imposible…

– Esta en lo cierto, continuó Gennai. Sin embargo, Homeostasis tuvo muchos problemas para encontrarte. Yggdrasil sabía de tu existencia y envió a su sirviente más fiel para capturarte.

– Así es, asintió el Gennai de negro. Pero Yggdrasil quiere sobretodo algo que posees, Gennai... y tú también, Ken.

– ¿De qué hablas? preguntó Ken.

– ¡Atrévete a mostrarte en tu verdadera forma! le desafió el verdadero Gennai.

– ¡Ja!... como quieras.

La silueta del Gennai vestido de negro comenzó a emitir destellos, luego se transformó en pixeles. Su cara y su cuerpo se deformaron. Cuando hubo completado su transformación y retomó su verdadera apariencia, todos lo reconocieron:

– ¡Piedmon! gritó Yamato.

– ¿Cómo es posible? dijo Takeru. ¡Pero si MagnaAngemon te había derrotado!

– Sin saberlo, solo me enviasteis de regreso al Mar Oscuro, se rio Piedmon. Allí pude escapar de los efectos del reboot, y no solo eso sino que pude servir mejor a mi señor, Yggdrasil.

– Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes viajar entre el Mar Oscuro, el mundo digital y el mundo real tan fácilmente? preguntó Koushiro.

– Gracias a ellos, dijo, señalando sucesivamente a Gennai y Ken.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Hace mucho tiempo, cuando ataqué el laboratorio donde Homeostasis hizo crear los símbolos, sus sirvientes se levantaron contra mí. Gennai, en particular, me plantó cara para defender vuestros símbolos y los digi-huevos de sus digimons.

– Sí, lo recuerdo, dijo Sora. Homeostasis, a través de Hikari, nos mostró este episodio del pasado...

– En la batalla en la que nos enfrentamos ese día, continuó Piedmon, clavé una esfera negra en la espalda de Gennai. Desde entonces, ella me ha permitido adoptar su apariencia e ir al mundo del que proviene, en este caso, el mundo digital. En cuanto a ti, Ken, incluso si solo lo recuerdas vagamente, entraste al mundo digital cuando eras pequeño, antes de conocer a tus otros amigos. Allí conociste a Wormon, a quien convertiste en tu vulgar esclavo (perdón, decís "compañeros") y recibiste la espora negra que te hizo tan inteligente y tan inclinado a ayudar a Yggdrasil convirtiéndote en el Emperador de los digimons. Pero desde que decidiste estúpidamente dejar de ser el Emperador para luchar junto a los otros Niños Elegidos, esta hermosa era se terminó. Sin embargo, conservas en ti la espora negra... ¡que es una de las creaciones más increíbles y maravillosas de Yggdrasil! Desempeña el mismo papel que la esfera negra que se encuentra en Gennai. Gracias a ti, Ken, pude tomar tu apariencia; y bueno si me permites que te lo diga, tengo una leve preferencia por tu apariencia de Emperador; y gracias a eso puedo ir al mundo del cual vienes, es decir, el mundo real. ¡Es muy práctico!

– ¡Usurpador! exclamó Ken.

– ¡Sabéis todos como me encanta disfrazarme! rio Piedmon otra vez. ¡Pero ya basta de hablar! Estoy aquí para llevar a término dos cosas: la primera, es destruir este digivice y este símbolo que tienes en tu mano, Gennai; y la segunda cosa, ¡hacer que tú y Ken seáis mis prisioneros! ¿Sabéis? No soy el único que quiere usar el poder de las esferas oscuras dentro de vosotros. ¡Yggdrasil lo necesita con urgencia para salir del Mar Oscuro, y vosotros vais a ayudarlo!

– ¡Que te lo has creído! respondió Ken.

– ¡No te dejaremos! añadió Mimi.

– ¡Te derrotamos una vez y lo haremos de nuevo! dijo Yamato.

– Además, ¡Hemos sido capaces de alcanzar el nivel mega! dijo Agumon. ¡No podrás Piedmon!

Un irritante ataque de risa se apoderó de Piedmon.

– ¿Creéis eso? Olvidáis que me he fortalecido desde la última que tuvimos ocasión de vernos.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Piedmon chisporroteó y se transformó por segunda vez. Creció, se alargó, cambió de color... cuando la imagen se estabilizó, tenía una forma completamente diferente. Su rostro, sus pálidos hombros y sus dos pares de brazos tenían una apariencia demacrada entre el cadáver y la momia. Su cabeza llevaba un tricornio, mientras que su ropa recordaba a la de un pirata: pantalones holgados azules, botas de cuero negro y una chaqueta roja. Llevaba dos largas espadas a un lado y dos pistolas al otro. Se extendían en la parte baja de su espalda dos alas negras y rasgadas.

– ¿Qué decís de mi nueva apariencia? preguntó Piedmon. Cuando usted y tus amigos, Ken, derrotasteis a BelialVamdemon hace tres años, pude recuperar algunos de sus datos e integrarlos con los míos. Así adquirí la facultad de digievolucionar en un digimon más poderoso que el nivel mega: ¡Soy ahora Voltobautamon! Combino el poder de BelialVamdemon con mi sadismo, ¡qué delicia!

La nueva apariencia Piedmon era más que asustante. Sakae, aterrorizada, estaba todavía atrapada por su mano esquelética. Sin embargo, Taichi apretó los puños y dio un paso adelante:

– ¡No te dejaremos actuar, Voltobautamon! gritó Taichi. ¡Amigos, juntos!

Cada uno de los Niños Elegidos extendió su digivice, que se encendió. Agumon se convirtió en Greymon, Gabumon se transformó en Garurumon, Tentomon en Kabuterimon, Palmon en Togemon, Gomamon Ikkakumon, Piyomon en Birdramon, Patamon en Angemon. Luego todos pasaron al nivel superior: aparecieron Métalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Mega Kabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Garudamon, MagnaAngemon y Angewomon. Juntos, se abalanzaron contra Voltobautamon.

– ¡Giga-blaster! lanzó Metalgreymon.

– ¡Garra de lobo! lanzó Weregarurumon.

– ¡Cañón de flor! atacó a Lillymon.

– ¡Martillo Vulcán! dijo Zudomon.

– ¡Espada alada! lanzó Garudamon.

– ¡Cuerno mortal! atacó Mega Kabuterimon.

– ¡Aire celestial! Visa Angewomon.

MagnaAngemon desenvainó su espada púrpura fluorescente y siguió a sus amigos. Voltobautamon sonrió. Agarró sus dos espadas y las arrojó hacia los digimons. Las cuchillas se multiplicaron repentinamente y, como un rayo, hirieron a los compañeros de los Niños Elegidos. Angewomon cayó al suelo.

– ¡Angewomon! exclamó Hikari, corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡Hikari, no! gritó Takeru, tratando de contenerla.

Pero la chica ya se había lanzado corriendo. Takeru corrió para protegerla. En el mismo instante, una de las espadas de Voltobautamon se cernió sobre ella. Takeru abrazó a Hikari. En el último segundo, MagnaAngemon se paró frente a ellos y logró contrarrestar una de las espadas con la suya. Pero otra cuchilla desgarró sus piernas. Gritó, su cuerpo se iluminó y volvió a ser Patamon.

– ¡Patamon! gritó Takeru, corriendo para tomarlo en sus brazos.

A su lado, Angewomon también había vuelto a ser Tailmon, e Hikari la abrazaba.

– Takeru, Hikari, ¡cuidado! gritó Sora.

Nuevas cuchillas se abalanzaban hacia ellos. Garudamon llego al nivel mega: Hououmon apareció y extendió sus alas para proteger a Hikari, Takeru, Patamon y Tailmon.

– ¡Hagamos como Hououmon! lanzó Weregarurumon.

Los digivices de los Niños Elegidos volvieron a brillar y todos los digimons que aún podían luchar llegaron al nivel mega: Wargreymon, Métalgarurumon, Vikemon, Rosemon y Herakle Kabuterimon aparecieron.

– ¡Aún no habéis visto nada! rio Voltobautamon. ¡Mira esto!

Un vapor negro surgió de sus manos y pies. Se arrastró hasta el suelo a toda velocidad y fue a envolverse alrededor de los tobillos de Gennai para atraparlo. Voltobautamon atrajo la cadena de vapor negro hacia él, pero Gennai se deslizó. Otros vapores se acercaban peligrosamente de Ken.

– ¡No te acerques a mí, vil criatura! le gritó Ken, retrocediendo.

– ¡Garra de lobo de metal! lanzó Metalgarurumon para protegerlo.

Pero Voltobautamon apartó el ataque contra Metalgarurumon con el dorso de sus brazos. Con otro brazo, echó hacia atrás sus espadas que hirieron a Métalgarurumon, Vikemon y Hououmon.

– ¡Es muy fuerte! gritó Yamato.

En ese momento, el cielo del mundo digital se quebró y un inmenso digimon descendió de él.

– ¡Jesmon! exclamó Nishijima. ¡Homeostasis nos envía ayuda!

Gennai se volvió hacia Voltobautamon:

– ¿Realmente pensaste que Homeostasis te dejaría hacer realidad tus planes?

– Ya te capturé una vez, lo volveré a hacer. Además, Yggdrasil también tiene fieles sirvientes, dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Al mismo tiempo, el cielo se oscureció y un tornado de aguas negras descendió de las nubes. Se trataba del agua del Mar Oscuro. Del colosal torbellino surgió una criatura que los Niños Elegidos conocían bien.

– ¡Alphamon! exclamó Yamato.

– Empezamos mal, gimió Joe. La última vez, pudimos enviar a Alphamon de vuelta al mundo digital, pero nunca lo derrotamos...

– Jesmon está de vuestro lado, ¡aprovechad! los aconsejó Gennai.

Efectivamente, Jesmon se abalanzó contra Alphamon, el cual voló hacia Jesmon: cuando los dos poderosos digimons chocaron, toda la tierra tembló. Con una mano, Alphamon se enfrentó a Jesmon, y con la otra disparó contra los digimons de los Niños Elegidos. Uno de los ataques golpeó violentamente a Vikemon, quien fue proyectado hacia el suelo. Su cuerpo se iluminó e involuciono.

– ¡Pukamon! gritó Joe.

Mientras tanto, el vapor negro de Voltobautamon atrapaba los pies de Gennai y agarraba el tobillo de Ken.

– ¡Rosemon, protege a Ken! dijo Mimi

– Herakle Kabuterimon, ¡ayuda a Gennai! gritó Koushiro.

– ¡Hououmon, libera a Sakae! dijo Sora.

Rosemon se giró hacia Ken y apartó el vapor de su pie, pero el obstinado humo volvió a acercarse de inmediato. Rosemon estaba furiosa. Mientras tanto, Herakle Kabuterimon intentó liberar a Gennai del control de Voltobautamon. Se las arregló para repeler parcialmente el vapor negro. Gennai recuperó el equilibrio y gritó:

– ¡Taichi! ¡Atrapa!

Lanzó el digivice, el escáner y el símbolo de Sakae. Taichi se apresuró y los agarró. Al mismo tiempo, Alphamon lanzó un ataque hacia ellos.

– ¡Taichi, bájate! gritó Yamato.

El ataque de Alphamon pasó por los pelos. Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon contraatacaron.

– ¡Necesitamos a Omegamon! le dijo Yamato a su mejor amigo.

– ¡Vale!

Sus digivices se encendieron y Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon fusionaron su ADN para dar a luz a Omegamon. Juntos unieron fuerzas con Jesmon y atacaron a Alphamon. Las explosiones producidas por su combate arrancaban árboles enteros. Mientras tanto, Voltobautamon agarro de nuevo sus espadas, y con sus manos libres sacó sus pistolas. Apuntó a Hououmon, quien lo había estado molestando durante varios minutos. Disparó: las balas se dirigieron a Hououmon y entraron en su carne. El pájaro gritó.

– ¡Jaja! se rio Voltobautamon. ¡Estas balas te consumirán desde adentro, pobrecito!

– Hououmon, ¡no! gritó Sora, corriendo hacia él.

Hououmon cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Su cuerpo brilló y volvió a la forma de Piyocomon.

– ¡Taichi! exclamó Sora. ¡Nunca lo venceremos!

– ¡Profesor Nishijima! ¡Llame a Baihumon! le lanzó Taichi.

– ¡Voy!

Nishijima cerró los ojos y llamó internamente a su compañero digimon. Con toda su fuerza, con toda su alma. Sin embargo, pasaron dos minutos y no sintió nada. Su corazón, que la presencia de Baihumon había calentado la última vez, permaneció frío. Nishijima sintió que el pánico le invadía. Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Taichi:

– ¡No puedo llamarle!

– ¿Qué? gritó el joven.

En ese momento, tuvo que aparatarse para evitar un ataque de Alphamon. Rosemon luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a Ken del humo de Voltobautamon, Herakle Kabuterimon no podía liberar a Gennai y Sakae seguía prisionera de Voltobautamon. Taichi apretó los dientes: la situación era crítica. Meiko también lo percibió y se sintió terriblemente indefensa. La rabia invadió su corazón. Corrió hacia Voltobautamon gritándole:

– ¡Deja a mi hermana!

Mientras corría hacia él, Voltobautamon se rio entre dientes, extendiendo una mano hacia ella:

– ¡Pobre idiota!

Una espada se materializó y voló hacia ella.

– ¡No! gritó Ken.

Se las arregló con la ayuda de Rosemon, para liberar su segundo tobillo, y corrió hacia Meiko. La hizo bajar al suelo justo cuando la espada estaba a punto de tocarla. Cuando se enderezó, Ken vio que Meiko estaba sangrando por la mejilla. En ese momento, sonó una explosión: los ataques combinados de Jesmon y Omegamon acababan de cruzarse con los de Alphamon. Los árboles volaron y uno de ellos cayó sobre Voltobautamon, desestabilizando. Sakae sintió que la presión sobre su brazo se relajaba. Se liberó y corrió. Voltobautamon se recuperó y estiró el brazo hacia Sakae. Herakle Kabuterimon y Rosemon corrieron para salvarla.

– ¡Ken! gritó Taichi. ¡Dale esto a Sakae, eres el más próximo! dijo, lanzando el digivice, el escáner y el símbolo.

Ken los agarró al paso y los envió de vuelta a la chica.

– ¡Sakae, atrapa!

Sakae saltó y agarró su digivice, su escáner y su símbolo.

– ¡Miserable! gruñó Voltobautamon, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

Dos de sus espadas se multiplicaron dando lugar a ocho espadas más, y todas se dirigieron hacia Sakae. Rosemon protegía a Ken y Meiko, Herakle Kabuterimon protegía a Gennai y ambos estaban demasiado lejos para actuar. En cuanto a Omegamon, sufría por los disparos de Alphamon.

– ¡Sakae! gritó Meiko.

La chica asustada se acurrucó sobre sí misma. En ese momento, su digivice emitió una luz cegadora que invadió todo el claro. Brillaba tan intensamente que paralizó momentáneamente todos los ataques de Voltobautamon. Cuando se disipó, un digimon había aparecido a los pies de Sakae: parecía un pequeño dinosaurio amarillo y peludo: tres largas garras blancas sobresalían de sus patas delanteras y traseras. Una armadura oscura con espinas moradas cubría su espalda, sus patas delanteras y su cola. Su cabeza estaba protegida por un kabuto, el casco tradicional de los samuráis japoneses, decorado con un adorno frontal. Tenía los ojos verdes, y en este momento parecía feroz. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia Sakae, le sonrió:

– No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí ahora.

Saltó hacia Voltobautamon y abrió la boca: un sable del cual que emanaba luz salió de allí. Giró hacia las espadas de Voltobautamon y las desvió. Sakae, asombrada, se había enderezado. Voltobautamon la miró y luego miró al digimon que la había protegido. Con voz altiva, dijo:

– ¡Ah qué fastidio! De todos modos, no he terminado todavía. ¡Si no puedo destruir tu digivice y tu símbolo, al menos cumpliré la otra mitad de la misión que me confió Yggdrasil!

Ante estas palabras, arrojó nubes de vapor negro con sus manos demacradas, que fueron a inmovilizar los brazos y las piernas de Ken y Gennai. Al mismo tiempo, Alphamon concentró toda su energía en su espada y la impulsó hacia Jesmon y Omegamon. La conmoción fue tan brutal que los dos cayeron al suelo.

– ¡Omegamon! gritó Taichi, aterrorizado.

Al mismo tiempo, Voltobautamon había sacado sus pistolas y apuntando a Rosemon y Herakle Kabuterimon, disparó.

– Herakle Kabuterimon, ¡apártate! exclamó Koushiro.

Fue demasiado tarde: las balas se alojaron en su carne y en la de Rosemon. Ambos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Sus cuerpos se iluminaron y volvieron a ser Motimon y Tanemon. Ken y Gennai ahora estaban desprotegidos. Voltobautamon disparó y los vapores negros se apretaron en sus extremidades. Gennai y Ken se sintieron irreparablemente atraídos por Voltobautamon. El cual en ese momento, abrió un pasaje al Mar Oscuro. Los ojos de los otros Niños Elegidos se abrieron con horror.

– ¡Omegamon, haz algo! exclamó Yamato. ¡No dejes que Voltobautamon les lleve al Mar Oscuro!

– ¡Ken! ¡Gennai! gritó Hikari.

Pero Omegamon ya se enfrentaba a Alphamon. Jesmon estaba perdiendo ventaja sobre su enemigo, y la resistencia se hacía difícil. Nishijima, angustiado, intentó nuevamente llamar a Baihumon. Pero en su cerebro, el miedo paralizaba todas sus facultades de concentración. Ninguna voz, ninguna presencia le respondió. Abrió los ojos, desesperado. Voltobautamon ahora había encadenado a Ken y Gennai con sus humos infernales. Ya estaban entrando en el Mar Oscuro cuando Nishijima se apresuró y agarró la mano de Ken. Pero Voltobautamon volvió a arrastrar las cadenas oscuras: la mano de Ken se deslizó en la de Nishijima y el chico fue arrastrado junto con Gennai, hacia el Mar Oscuro. En se mismo momento, se oyó una explosión en el campo de batalla. Una deflagración se extendió por el bosque de tal intensidad que todos los Niños Elegidos tuvieron que tumbarse en el suelo.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, Jesmon y Alphamon se habían ido. La distorsión a través de la cual Voltobautamon había engullido a Ken y Gennai se había cerrado.


	17. El pueblo del inicio

**Capítulo 17**

Los Niños Elegidos se enderezaron todavía conmocionados por la batalla que acababan de librar. El bosque volvía a la calma, aunque el claro devastado evidenciaba la lucha entre los digimons. Jesmon y Alphamon se habían ido y cerca de Taichi y Yamato, Koromon y Tsunomon se estaban recuperando de la precedente fusión del ADN. Hikari miraba fijamente el lugar donde Voltobautamon había abierto el portal al Mar Oscuro.

– Ken... Gennai... susurró.

Taichi se enderezó y examinó el claro: todos, excepto Ken, estaban a salvo. Vio a Sora levantarse y arrodillarse cerca de Meiko, cuya mejilla sangraba. Sacó un desinfectante de su bolso y limpió la herida. Sentado cerca de él, Yamato se recuperaba mientras cada uno de sus otros amigos abrazaba a su compañero digimon. La mirada de Taichi cayó sobre Sakae. No se lo podía creer. La chica todavía parecía aturdida por la pelea que acababa de presenciar. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

– ¿Estás bien?

Ella parpadeó y agarró la mano de Taichi para levantarse. Sus ojos recorrieron los alrededores. Taichi se percató que estaba buscando al digimon que había aparecido para defenderla. De repente éste salió de un arbusto. No era apenas más grande que Agumon o Tentomon. Ahora que la batalla había terminado, su mirada se había vuelto más dulce y mientras contemplaba a Sakae brillaba. Parecía haber estado esperando toda su vida para ella. Sakae se estremeció ante esta mirada profunda; se arrodilló para estar a su altura:

– Gracias... gracias por salvarme...

– Por fin has venido, susurró el digimon, conmovido.

Los otros Niños Elegidos y sus digimons se acercaron. Meiko, incrédula, miró sucesivamente a su hermana y al digimon. Todos los adolescentes les observaron, asombrados. Sakae se volvió hacia ellos. Parecía un poco perdida:

– No... no sabía que era una Niña Elegida, os lo prometo.

– Nunca lo hubiéramos adivinado tampoco, dijo Taichi.

– Gennai lo sabía, dijo Sora. Vino a darte tu digivice y tu símbolo.

Sakae abrió la palma de su mano: sostenía firmemente un digivice que se parecía al de Takeru e Hikari. Era de color marfil; su símbolo, del mismo color, representaba un dibujo extraño que no entendía.

– Es asombroso, murmulló Joe. Todo este tiempo y no sabías que eras una Elegida... ¿cómo es posible que solo lo sepas ahora, cuando todos lo sabemos desde hace seis años?

– Fue hace seis años mientras estábamos juntos en un campamento de verano, hizo observar Takeru. Pero Sakae no vivía en Tokio en ese momento, ni tampoco los años siguientes.

– Además, Gennai dijo que le fue difícil encontrarla, añadió Mimi.

– De todos modos, es sorprendente que el profesor Mochizuki nunca sospechara que su segunda hija también era una Elegida, cuando sabía que Meiko lo era, dijo Nishijima, pensativo.

– No es necesariamente tan obvio, dijo Taichi. Cuando tuvimos que encontrar al octavo Niño Elegido hace seis años, no pensé de inmediato que pudiera ser mi hermana.

– Os confieso que yo tampoco puedo creerme que soy una Elegida, murmuró Sakae.

Los digimons de los adolescentes no quitaban los ojos de encima al digimon que había protegido a Sakae. Parecían intrigados:

– Salvaste a Sakae, dijo Piyocomon. ¿Eres su compañero?

– Sí, confirmó con una voz ligeramente crepitante. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he estado esperando a Sakae!

– ¿Cómo es tu nombre? preguntó Koromon.

– Soy Ryudamon.

– ¿Ryudamon? repitió Sakae, volviéndose hacia él.

Ryudamon asintió, luego volvió su atención a los digimons.

– Hubiera pensado que me recordaríais, les dijo. Nos conocíamos hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que estaba en una etapa un nivel de evolución más bajo...

Los digimons lo miraron sorprendidos. Motimon no apartaba la vista de Ryudamon. Su presencia le era familiar, pero no sabía por qué. Exploraba en su memoria en búsqueda de recuerdos. De repente sus ojos se iluminaron:

– ¡Claro! Me acuerdo de ti… aún éramos bebés... Gennai había salvado nuestros huevos de los Amos Oscuros y tú habías eclosionado con nosotros... habías digievolucionado una primera vez... vivíamos en la Isla File, esperando nuestro compañeros humanos... pero, un día, cuando estábamos buscando refugio de la lluvia,...

– Sí, ¡yo también, lo recuerdo ahora! dijo Patamon. Habíamos encontrado una cueva para protegernos... pero un trueno retumbó más fuerte y de repente... las paredes de la cueva se agrietaron...

– Todos logramos salir... murmuró Pukamon. Todos menos tú. Cuando quisiste seguirnos, se desprendió un muro y te...

–...te cayó encima, terminó Tsunomon, con la voz quebrada.

– Mis datos fueron borrados ese día, murmuró Ryudamon sombríamente. Debería haber renacido bajo forma de un digi huevo en el Pueblo del Inicio... pero, por una razón que ignoro, mi huevo se reformó muy lejos de vosotros, en el Continente Servidor... Estaba solo, y tuve que aprender a arreglármelas. Pero guarde la esperanza de que algún día conocería a mi compañero humano...

– Pero, ¿cómo es que nunca te habíamos visto antes, si ya vivías en el digimundo hace seis años? le preguntó Taichi.

– Nunca me visteis, pero yo si os vi una vez. Era cuando erais mucho más jóvenes que ahora y estabais luchando contra los Amos Oscuros. Vi a vuestro grupo, y mi corazón comenzó a saltar en mi pecho. Me dije: ¡humanos! ¡Por fin voy a encontrar mi compañero y juntarme con los amigos que habían perdido! Pero cuando vi que ningún humano estaba solo, que todos teníais a vuestro digimon, entendí que la persona que estaba esperando no había venido aun. ¿La razón? La desconocía. Pensé que no me querría, que no querría conocerme. Entonces, no me atreví a acercarme a vosotros, y llevé una vida solitaria...

Sakae, con lágrimas en los ojos, contempló a su compañero digimon.

– Ryudamon... si hubiera sabido antes que era un Niña Elegida, ¡nunca, nunca te habría dejado solo durante tantos años! Siempre quise un compañero digimon, y por nada del mundo te habría abandonado... pero no lo sabía, estaba lejos de Tokio...

Ryudamon se conmovió, luego murmuró:

– Nunca podría culparte. Ahora sé que siempre quisiste conocerme, y esto es lo más importante para mí. Todos estos años pasados no son nada, porque ahora estoy contigo.

Sakae tomó a Ryudamon en sus brazos y lo abrazó. Meiko los estaba mirando fijamente. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ella. Durante tantos años, Sakae la había observado con Meicoomon; Meiko sabía que la envidiaba. Hoy las tornas habían cambiado, y era ella quien la miraba con envidia. Un digimon que había esperado tanto a su hermana y ahora estaban juntos. A Meiko ya no la esperaba ningún digimon. Una lágrima que nadie vio corrió por su mejilla,

– Esta historia es increíble, dijo Takeru, sorprendido. Debes haber pasado por tiempos difíciles, Ryudamon. Ahora que Sakae se ha unido a nuestro grupo, nunca te sentirás abandonado.

– Es cierto, se alegró el digimon. ¡Nunca más seremos separados, Sakae! ¡Y juntos lucharemos contra Yggdrasil!

– Todavía no me creo lo que me está pasando, dijo la chica. Conocerte Ryudamon me hace muy feliz... pero la batalla que acabamos de presenciar también me ha hecho consciente de las responsabilidades que ahora me incumben... al igual que a todos vosotros, dijo mirando a todos los adolescentes.

– No te preocupes, te ayudaremos, dijo Mimi tomándola del hombro. ¡Con amigos siempre será más fácil!

– Sí, no estarás sola para enfrentarte a todo esto, asintió Sora.

– Gennai arriesgó su vida para permitirte que seas una Niña Elegida, añadió Joe. ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudarte!

Hikari, que había compartido la felicidad de Sakae, titubeó oyendo la última frase de Joe. Con una voz grave, dijo:

– Sí, Gennai arriesgó mucho para que pudieras ser parte de nuestro grupo Sakae; pagó un alto precio por él y Ken también. No pudimos salvarlos de Voltobautamon.

Taichi, sombrío, inclinó la cabeza. Se sentía responsable de este fracaso. Se giró hacia Nishijima:

– Baihumon no respondió su llamada. ¿Qué pudo pasar profesor?

– No... No lo sé, respondió extremadamente incómodo; es como si la conexión no se hubiera realizado. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo.

– ¿Tal vez pudo pasarle algo a Baihumon? sugirió Takeru.

– Espero que no.

– Eso nos va a hacer conscientes de una cosa, dijo Yamato. No siempre podremos contar con Baihumon para ayudarnos. Así que tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor

– ¡Taichi, tenemos que ir a liberar a Ken y Gennai! dijo Hikari. ¡No podemos dejarlos en manos de Yggdrasil!

– ¿Pero no deberíamos ir a buscar a las Bestias Sagradas? objetó Koushiro. ¿Para contrarrestar a Yggdrasil?

– ¿Y qué haremos si Yggdrasil utiliza a Ken y a Gennai para conectar el mundo digital al mundo real? replicó Hikari.

– Es cierto, es un peligro que hay que tener en cuenta, confirmó Takeru.

– Más razón aun para encontrar rápidamente a las Bestias Sagradas y así tener una fuerza que oponer por si esto sucede, respondió Joe.

– No tenemos que enfadarnos, les calmó Sora.

– Es cierto, tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría, coincidió Nishijima.

– Pero, ¿cómo podéis dejar a Ken y Gennai tirados en el Mar Oscuro? se rebeló Hikari.

– No los abandonamos, pensamos por prioridad, dijo Yamato. Y de todos modos, ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo llegar al Mar Oscuro.

Hikari irritada guardo silencio. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Taichi, para que tomara una decisión sobre el asunto. El joven sintió el peso de cada mirada sobre él y no supo qué decir. Sopesó los pros y los contras. Tras un momento de reflexión dijo:

– Joe y Koushiro tienen razón. Tenemos que encontrar las Bestias Sagradas. Son nuestro único activo contra los Señores Demonios y Yggdrasil. Ayudaremos a Ken y Gennai más tarde. Actualmente, no sabemos cómo entrar en el Mar Oscuro y desafortunadamente no podemos hacer nada por ellos. Ken conoce la oscuridad, será capaz de contrarrestarla.

Hikari miró hacia abajo, decepcionada.

– Sugiero que nos pongamos en ello de inmediato, dijo Koushiro. Podemos caminar unas horas antes del anochecer y llegar mañana al lugar donde normalmente se encuentra Azulongmon.

– Pero por cierto, dijo Mimi, ¿dónde estamos?

– Un minuto, dijo Yamato. Conozco este bosque...

– Yo también, se acordó Taichi. ¿No sería ...

– ¿Dónde nos encontramos con nuestros digimons por primera vez? susurró Sora.

– Sí, eso es, confirmó Koushiro. Hemos regresado a la isla de los archivos binarios.

– Increíble, susurró Takeru. Después de todo este tiempo...

– Según mis estimaciones, continuó Koushiro, Azulongmon debería estar encarcelado un poco más al norte.

– No correremos el riesgo de perdernos, dijo Joe.

– ¡Entonces vamos! decretó Taichi.

Cuando los adolescentes empezaron a caminar, Meiko se acercó a Sakae. Miró a Ryudamon nuevamente, luego a su hermana. Sakae notó el corte en su mejilla:

– ¿Estás bien, Meiko?

No respondió de inmediato, siguió fijándose en Ryudamon. Finalmente, miró a su hermana:

– Entonces tenías razón. Durante todos estos años me repetiste que entendías a Meicoomon, que sentías un vínculo entre tú y los digimons. Había efectivamente un digimon esperándote. Estoy feliz por ti, dijo con sin embargo con una voz triste.

– Gracias Meiko. Todavía no conozco bien los digimons y me gustaría cuidar bien de Ryudamon... ¿me podrás ayudar?

Meiko lo miró fríamente.

– Sí... yo u otra persona, habrá alguien que te ayudará, espetó. Pero sepas que ser una Elegida no es una cosa fácil. Es una carga para la que nadie nos ha preparado.

La voz de Meiko indicaba una advertencia, casi una amenaza. Se dio la vuelta y se unió a los demás. Incomoda, Sakae la vio alejarse. Durante años, había culpado al destino el hecho de que Meiko tuviese un compañero digimon y ella no. Hoy era Meiko quien la odiaba. ¿Por qué nunca podían sentir el vínculo que une dos hermanas? ¿Era quizás porque realmente no lo eran? Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

– ¿Sakae?

Se dio la vuelta: Koushiro estaba frente a ella, Motimon en sus brazos. Se veía muy serio. Apenas había dicho una palabra cuando los demás la habían animado. ¿Tal vez él hubiera preferido que ella no fuera una Elegida? Incomoda, tartamudeó:

– Koushiro... yo... te aseguro que no sabía que era una Elegida...

– No tienes que disculparte, dijo sonriendo. Ninguno de nosotros lo eligió.

– Entonces... ¿no te molesta que lo sea?

– No, para nada. Al contrario. Quería decirte que... me alegra que ahora seas parte de nuestro grupo. Estoy convencido de que harás un gran equipo con Ryudamon.

Sakae se quedó sorprendida. No esperaba en absoluto ese tipo de reacción. Se relajó y le sonrió:

– Gracias.

– No te preocupes, todo va ir bien. ¿Nos unimos a los demás?

– Vale. ¿Vienes, Ryudamon?

– ¡Te sigo! se alegró el pequeño digimon.

Mientras todos los adolescentes se ponían en marcha, Nishijima sacó discretamente el dispositivo que le dio el director de la Agencia Administrativa. Rápidamente escribió un mensaje, tratando de ser claro y conciso. No tenía tiempo de ser exhaustivo; luego se unió a los demás dando grandes zancadas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los Niños Elegidos habían caminado durante una hora en la selva azulada del mundo digital. La luz se había atenuado, oscurecida por espesas nubes oscuras. La mayoría de los Niños Elegidos andaban en silencio. Todavía estaban pensando en la batalla en la cual se habían opuesto a Voltobautamon y Alphamon.

Taichi estaba pensando en Omegamon. Incluso con la ayuda de Jesmon, la digievolución del ADN de su digimon y del de Yamato no fue suficiente para derrotar a Alphamon. Si Baihumon ya no respondiera a la llamada del profesor Nishijima, ¿qué harían la próxima vez que se enfrentasen a los Siete Señores Demoníacos? Prefería no pensarlo demasiado.

Detrás de él, Yamato observaba a Ryudamon avanzar junto a Sakae. El pobre, había tenido que sentirse tan solo tanto tiempo.

Sora miraba a Sakae: estaba feliz por ella y por Ryudamon, que finalmente había conocido a su compañera humana, pero también preocupada: ¿se integraría bien en el grupo? ¿Aprendería a luchar lo suficientemente rápido? Era la primera vez que venía al mundo digital. Sora también encontró a Meiko pálida, la tez cerosa. Hace varios días que no parecía estar muy bien.

Koushiro reflexionaba sobre las esporas negras que Voltobautamon había implantado en Gennai y Ken. Lo más simple hubiera sido destruir la de Ken, hace tres años, pero él no sabía cómo hacerlo. En cuanto a Gennai, no había sabido hasta entonces que también estaba infectado. Si solo supiera como eliminar estas esporas...

Joe esperaba que encontrasen a las Bestias Sagradas rápidamente, ya que los problemas se multiplicaban. Primero los Siete Señores Demonios, ahora Voltobautamon, Ken y Gennai capturados... y aun que estaba feliz de que Sakae fuera una nueva fuerza para su grupo, sabía que le tomaría tiempo adaptarse al mundo digital. Además, su digimon solo estaba en el nivel infantil. ¿Quién sabía si podría evolucionar fácilmente?

Hikari miraba a su hermano de vez en cuando, con los labios apretados. Todavía no entendía cómo podía abandonar a Ken y Gennai a su suerte para privilegiar a las Bestias Sagradas. Ken conocía el mal, pero donde sea que estuviera en el Mar Oscuro, tenía que sufrir. Y eso hacía sufrir a Hikari. Del mismo modo, era una de las únicas personas, junto con Sora, que percibió el estado de ánimo de Meiko. Encontraba a su amiga aún más pálida y retraída que cuando vino a verla a su casa. Algo parecía carcomerla desde adentro. Cada vez que la miraba, Hikari estaba abrumada por el dolor. Un dolor que reavivaba la ira que Hikari mantenía oculta en su propia alma. Cuando de repente se despertaba esta ira, tenía ganas de gritar, de rebelarse contra todo y contra todos... pero luego, ocultaba este sentimiento y permanecía impasible.

Takeru observaba a Hikari a distancia. Había percibido su tensión con respecto a Taichi. Aunque ella guardaba el silencio, Takeru adivinó que una ira sorda hervía en su corazón. No quería verla así, porque entonces tenía la impresión que perdía a la dulce y generosa Hikari que conocía. Se encerraba sobre sí misma y ya no se dejaba tocar por ninguna emoción, por miedo al sufrimiento. Pero eso la hacía vulnerable, y Takeru lo sabía. Se prometió ir a hablar con ella cuando llegase la noche.

Nishijima estaba pensando en Baihumon. ¿Por qué no había venido? ¿Habrían perdido el vínculo que los unía? Si ya no estaban conectados, ¿cómo ayudaría a Taichi y a sus amigos? Se sentía culpable por la captura de Ken y Gennai, a pesar de que percibía que Taichi se consideraba responsable de ello.

Mimi, al final del grupo, encontró a sus amigos muy sombríos. Le preocupaba. ¿Podría Sakae sentirse cómoda mientras todos tenían un aspecto tan serio? Y ¿Podrían seguir unidos frente a los malos digimons si las dificultades los hacían perder la confianza en sí mismos?

Taichi, que estaba al frente del grupo, se detuvo de repente. Su cara se descompuso.

– ¡Venid rápido!

Todos se pusieron a correr. El bosque se despejó y finalmente llegaron a su límite. Allí permanecieron petrificados.

Frente a ellos se extendía una gran llanura que antaño había tenido que ser verde. No quedaba nada de la hierba que estaba carbonizada. La tierra olía a humo. Enormes dados con letras que antes formaban torres habían sido derribados y quemados. Los brasas brillantes aún crepitaban en el suelo negro.

Los huevos de digimons se esparcían en esta llanura desolada y quemada. Sus cascaras rotas yacían al aire libre. Mimi sintió que su corazón se apretaba y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sakae, aterrorizada, tomó a Ryudamon en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

– El Pueblo del Inicio, donde nacen los digimon, susurró Joe conmovido.

– Es horrible, murmuró Nishijima.

– ¿Quién podría haber hecho tal cosa? dijo Yamato.

Takeru temblando descendió entre los escombros. Las piedras y la madera convertidas en carbón crujieron bajo sus pies. Tosió: el humo todavía le picaba en los ojos. Se acercó a un huevo: estaba vacío. Se inclinó sobre los demás. Todos los bebés habían sido eliminados.

– Takeru, no es posible, murmuró Patamon. Todos esos bebés que no pudieron renacer... incluso Elecmon ha desaparecido.

El joven se levantó y siguió caminando. Estaba buscando un digimon que pudiera haber escapado de la masacre, pero no quedaba ninguno. Takeru sintió lágrimas de ira llenar sus ojos.

– ¡Cobardes! gritó.

Cayó de rodillas y los sollozos lo sacudieron. Hikari, abrumada, dio un paso adelante a su vez. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Takeru para consolarlo. En ese momento, una rama se agrietó en el bosque. Todos los Niños Elegidos y sus digimons se dieron la vuelta en alerta. Una gran sombra sobresalió de los matorrales.

– ¡Baihumon! exclamó Nishijima.

El poderoso tigre blanco tenía marcas de quemaduras y parecía estar exhausto.

– ¿Estás bien? preguntó Nishijima mientras se acercaba a él.

– Me recuperaré, gracias, dijo Baihumon con voz ronca.

– Baihumon, ¿qué ha pasado? preguntó Taichi.

– Dos de los Siete Señores Demonios atacaron el Pueblo del inicio.

– ¿Los Señores Demonios? repitió Yamato. ¿Cómo llegaron al mundo digital?

– Gracias a Maki Himekawa, quien volvió a abrir un pasaje. Ella planeaba hacer pasar a todos los Señores Demonios, pero llegué a tiempo para resistirlos. Solo dos pudieron cruzar el Muro de Fuego. Empujé a los demás de vuelta al Mar Oscuro. Pero... los dos que lograron salir devastaron el Pueblo del Inicio, para que ningún digimon que pudiera oponerse a Yggdrasil pudiera nacer.

– Es terrible, susurró Sora.

– Pero, ¿podrán los bebés renacer más tarde? preguntó Takeru.

– Si expulsamos a los Señores Demonios, quizás sí. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude detenerlos. Son muy poderosos y estaba solo. Por eso no pude responder a tu llamada Daigo.

– ¿Quiénes son los Señores Demonios que lograron pasar el Muro de Fuego? preguntó Joe.

– Lucemon y Barbamon. Daemon estaba a punto de pasar, pero pude repelerlo.

– Yggdrasil no es estúpido, observó Koushiro. Mientras estábamos ocupados luchando contra Voltobautamon y Alphamon, hizo otro intento para derribar las barreras del Muro de Fuego y liberar a los Siete Señores Demonios de nuevo...

– Y todo esto gracias a Hime, dijo Nishijima sombríamente.

– El tiempo apremia, dijo Baihumon. Debéis encontrar las otras Bestias Sagradas. Mientras no nos reunamos, corremos el riesgo de ver a más Señores Demonios invadir el mundo digital cada día... y, en última instancia, vuestro mundo.

– Vamos en esa dirección, le informó Taichi. Si todo va bien, Azulongmon estará libre mañana. Ya no estarás solo, Baihumon.

– Confío en vosotros. Mientras tanto, poneos en guardia. Lucemon y Barbamon pueden surgir en cualquier lado. Tal como están las cosas, tienen probablemente que esperar las instrucciones de Yggdrasil ya que no han dado más señales de vida. Por lo que me concierne, tengo que irme y vigilar, en caso de que quieran enfrentarse a otros digimons. Vosotros avanzad en vuestra búsqueda.

Con un salto elegante, Baihumon brincó sobre los arbustos del bosque. En apenas unos instante se fue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El director de la Agencia Administrativa abrió su correo electrónico y descubrió que el agente Nishijima acababa de enviarle un mensaje. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y lo abrió. Mientras leía, sus ojos se abrieron, sus puños se apretaron. Levantó su teléfono y marcó el número de Mochizuki:

– ¿Sí? respondió éste último.

– Baja, rápido, dijo el director.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mochizuki entró en la habitación secreta en el cuarto sótano.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– El agente Nishijima acaba de enviarme un correo electrónico. Mira.

Mochizuki se inclinó poniéndose pálido.

– Sakae es una Elegida, dijo el director en voz baja. Voltobautamon la arrastró al mundo digital y... y un digimon la estaba esperando. Ella tiene un compañero. Esto significa que todos nuestros esfuerzos para mantenerla alejada de los peligros del mundo digital han sido en vano.

Mochizuki se enderezó y miró a su amigo.

– Fue la elección Homeostasis. No podíamos oponernos.

– ¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que significa? ¡Ahora Sakae va a tener que luchar como los demás! Será como Meiko y Koushiro, en peligro constante...

– No está sola y su digimon la protegerá, especialmente si la ha esperado durante tantos años.

– Efectivamente, asintió una voz detrás de ellos.

Se dieron la vuelta: Hackmon acaba de aparecer en la habitación secreta. Miró acusadoramente al director de la Agencia Administrativa y al Sr. Mochizuki.

– Homeostasis tuvo muchos problemas para encontrar a Sakae. Durante todos estos años, ustedes la han sustraído a su misión.

– ¡Para protegerla! exclamó el director. Homeostasis ya había tomado a Koushiro y Meiko, ¿por qué necesitaba a Sakae? ¿Es para castigarme a mí y al Sr. Mochizuki?

– ¿Castigarles? Ustedes no cometieron ninguna falta.

– Entonces, ¿por qué elegir a estos niños?

– Por una razón que solo ellos podrán descubrir. No hay tiempo que perder. Yggdrasil lo está buscando. Ha enviado a sus esbirros.

– ¿Qué está buscando? preguntó Mochizuki.

– Deben ustedes volver a estudiar lo que les dejó su amigo fallecido. Actualmente, Homeostasis debe garantizar la estabilidad del mundo digital y para permitir que Sakae descubra que es una Elegida, Gennai es ahora prisionero de Yggdrasil. Por el Muro de Fuego han pasado ya dos señores demonios. La carga sobre los Niños Elegidos es inconmensurable ahora.


	18. Los Prisioneros

**Capítulo 18**

Había anochecido en la Isle File. Las dos lunas del mundo digital bañaban de una luz plateada los árboles del bosque. El aire fresco hacía crujir las hojas; extraños cantos, entre el grillo y el ulular de un búho, vagabundeaban por en medio de los matorrales. Los Niños Elegidos instalaron las tiendas del campamento. Cada uno de ellos llevaba víveres para una semana en una mochila. Mimi fue quien primero abrió la suya:

– ¡Esta noche, os invito yo!

– Está empezando a hacer frío, dijo Sora. Tendríamos que hacer un fuego.

– Yo... yo me encargo, dijo Meiko.

La chica trajo madera y frotando dos ramas una contra la otra, en ángulo recto pronto aparecieron las primeras llamas.

– ¡Bien hecho, Meimei! la felicitó Mimi.

Meiko sonrió tímidamente.

– No es gran cosa…

– Veamos ¿quién tiene hambre? dijo Mimi a todo el mundo.

– ¡Yo! exclamó Koromon.

– ¡Y yo también! añadió Tanemon.

– Creo que todos tenemos hambre después de la batalla que acabamos de librar, dijo Tailmon.

– Hay para todos, aseguró Mimi. ¡Tomad!

Todos se asentaron alrededor del fuego. Sakae y Ryudamon les miraron, sin atreverse a acercarse. Mimi se volvió y los saludó:

– ¡Ryudamon! ¡Sakae! ¿No tenéis hambre?

– Sí... pero no trajisteis comida para nosotros, ¿verdad? dijo Ryudamon tímidamente.

– No importa, ¡compartiremos! rio Mimi, Koromon siempre come por tres, así que si come un poquito menos, ¡habrá suficiente para vosotros!

– Entonces, ¡vamos! dijo Sakae, sentándose a su lado.

Mimi, Sora y Meiko distribuyeron la comida. Los digimons, hambrientos después de evolucionar al nivel mega, comieron con avidez. Cuando Meiko se puso frente a Taichi, ésta se volvió sombría. Le entregó la comida secamente. Taichi la agradeció con una sonrisa, pero no respondió y volvió a sentarse al lado de Sora y Mimi. Taichi sintió que el dolor invadía su corazón y miró su cena. De repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía tanta hambre. Nishijima notó su ceño fruncido. Miró de reojo a Meiko que había tratado tan fríamente al adolescente, lo cual le parecía dolorosamente familiar. Yamato percatándose de la expresión de Taichi, se inclinó hacia su amigo y dijo:

– Dime, ¿Meiko está enfadada contigo?

– Sí podríamos decir, murmuró Taichi, removiendo mecánicamente sus fideos.

– Pero, ¿qué ha pasado entre vosotros? Hace unos días, las cosas iban bastante bien...

– Fue por algo que le dije... algo que no le gustó. Pero... no puedo hacer nada al respecto por el momento...

Miró a Meiko, quien no le prestaba atención. Alrededor de Ryudamon, los digimons se habían sentado en círculo. Compartían recuerdos del poco tiempo que habían vivido juntos, antes de que Ryudamon desapareciera:

– ¿Recuerdas, Patamon, dijo Tsunomon, el día que quisiste comer esta enorme manzana?

– Sí, ¡había trepado al árbol y tenía tanto miedo de bajar!

– ¡Tuvimos que ir a buscarte con Ryudamon y Pukamon! ¡Qué aventura!

– Has tenido que sentirte muy solo todo este tiempo, Ryudamon, dijo Motimon.

– Sí, ¡pero no puedes saber lo feliz que me siento ahora que os he encontrado a todos! Me impresionó mucho ver vuestras digievoluciones esta tarde. Entonces, ¿podéis todos llegar a nivel mega? ¿Cómo lo hacéis?

– Es gracias a Taichi, respondió Koromon, con la boca llena. ¡Su coraje me da la fuerza necesaria! Y cuando está en peligro, sé que debo intervenir para poder evolucionar.

– Yo, lo hago para Sora, ¡pero es lo mismo! dijo Piyocomon.

– ¡Y yo con Mimi! exclamó Tanemon.

– ¡Yo, con Takeru! añadió Patamon.

– ¡Y yo, con Joe! completó Pukamon.

– ¿Creéis que lo podré conseguir con Sakae? preguntó Ryudamon.

– Por supuesto, contestó Motimon. ¡Sucederá cuando sea el momento! Para acceder al nivel campeón, no será demasiado difícil... sin embargo, para acceder al nivel perfecto, Sakae tendrá que activar su símbolo... ¡pero juntos, lo conseguiréis! ¡Verás, tener una compañera humana es como encontrar al mejor amigo que tendrás en toda tu vida!

– ¿Escuchaste eso, Sakae? se entusiasmó Ryudamon. ¡Juntos podremos evolucionar!

– Me gustaría mucho que lo consiguiéramos. Por cierto, Koushiro, dijo, volviéndose hacia el joven y mientas se desabrochaba el símbolo que tenía anudado a su cuello. ¿Podrías decirme qué representa mi símbolo?

Koushiro agarró el colgante y abrió su computadora. El símbolo era de un hermoso color marfil, como el digivice de Sakae. Investigó un poco, cruzando los datos que ya tenía sobre los diferentes símbolos.

– ¡Lo encontré! exclamó. Es el símbolo de la creatividad.

– ¿Creatividad?, repitió Sakae, contemplando su símbolo.

– Es perfecto para ti, ya que te encanta dibujar, dijo Mimi.

– Sakae no solo dibuja, añadió Koushiro. También fabrica vidrieras, grandes placas de vidrio coloreado con hermosas escenas figurativas para hacer ventanas o ventanales

– Bueno, mejor dicho estoy aprendiendo para un día lograr hacerlo, precisó Sakae, sonrojada. Por el momento, todavía soy una principiante.

– Parece hermoso lo que aprendes, murmuró Sora con admiración. Pero Koushiro, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

– Es que... coincidimos en una estación con Sakae una noche, tartamudeó Koushiro, incomodo. Sakae me mostró algunas de sus producciones...

Koushiro miró de reojo a Sakae. Quizás la chica no quisiese que los demás estuviesen al tanto de su historia familiar, por lo que él no quiso seguir contando. Sakae le agradeció su delicadeza con un leve movimiento de cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

– Gracias por ser tan amables conmigo, dijo Sakae a los adolescentes. Tengo mucho que aprender de vosotros. Espero que no nos convirtamos en una carga para vosotros, tanto Ryudamon como yo.

– No te preocupes, la tranquilizó Joe, veréis como será más fácil para vosotros, porque nosotros conocemos bien el mundo digital y os enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos.

– Y ya tienes un vínculo muy fuerte con Ryudamon, dijo Sora.

Un poco más lejos, Meiko miraba a su hermana, que se encontraba en el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Incluso Mimi y Sora, habitualmente tan cercanas a ella, esa noche solo estaban interesadas en Sakae. Se levantó y con voz bastante brusca dijo:

– Deberíamos dormir. No todos los digimons son como Ryudamon. Han luchado mucho y necesitan descansar.

– Tiene razón, reconoció Joe bostezando. Tienen que recuperar fuerzas, especialmente si vamos a liberar Azulongmon mañana.

– Si mis cálculos son correctos, dijo Koushiro, Azulongmon está encarcelado en el Monte del Infinito.

– ¿El Monte del Infinito? repitió Yamato. ¿Dónde derrotamos a Devimon hace seis años?

– Eso es.

– Espero que todo irá bien, susurró Takeru. Este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos.

– No se preocupen demasiado de antemano, les aseguró Sora. Por ahora, vamos a dormir que nos lo hemos merecido.

– Tomaré el primer turno de guardia, dijo el Sr. Nishijima.

– No se moleste, profesor, yo lo haré, dijo Taichi. Todavía no tengo sueño.

– Tomaré la siguiente ronda, dijo Joe. Profesor Nishijima, si usted quiere, puede tomar el turno siguiente.

– Vale.

– Yo tomaré la otra, dijo Koushiro.

– Está bien, así que yo terminaré la noche, dijo Yamato.

Muchos digimons ya estaban dormidos. Ryudamon se hizo un ovillo. Cuando iba a cerrar los ojos, vio a Sakae acercársele con un lápiz y un cuaderno en la mano.

– ¿Qué haces? preguntó.

– Me gustaría dibujarte. Eres muy mono en esta posición. Tú... ¿aceptarías?

Ryudamon se sonrojó halagado.

– Vale. ¿Te... quedarías dormido contra mí después? Será... será la primera vez que no duermo solo en mucho tiempo.

– Por supuesto.

Taichi se había sentado junto al fuego con Koromon con cara preocupada. Joe se dio cuenta. Sabía que Taichi se había vuelto mucho más consecuente desde que había madurado. No era tan impulsivo como hacía seis años y a Joe eso le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo. Pero también veía que su amigo estaba tomando su papel de líder aún más en serio que antes y se hacía más preguntas sobre las acciones que estaban llevando a cabo. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro:

– Taichi, no pienses demasiado en Ken y Gennai. Has tomado la decisión correcta. Nuestra prioridad es proteger nuestro mundo y el mundo digital contra Yggdrasil. Necesitamos las Bestias Sagradas para esto. Y luego... no tienes que asumir todas las responsabilidades. No estás solo. Puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas.

Taichi miró a Joe y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida:

– Gracias Joe.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Hikari de repente notó a Takeru, sentado sobre una piedra, solo. Patamon se había acurrucado contra él. Hikari se acercó:

– Takeru, ¿estás bien?

– Mmm...

– ¿Por qué te quedas solo?

Takeru cerró los ojos. Su mandíbula se contrajo. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos arrojaban llamas:

– Destruyeron todo. No quedaba nada del pueblo del inicio. Ni huevos... ni bebés. ¿Cómo van a renacer ahora, Hikari?

– No lo sé, dijo ella, sintiendo que la tristeza la invadía.

– Hasta que Homeostasis no vuelva a ser más fuerte que Yggdrasil, dijo Tailmon, es probable que ningún bebé pueda nacer. El Pueblo del Inicio tiene una posición central en el mundo digital y, por lo que sé, no es posible reconstruirlo en otro sitio.

Takeru miró al suelo con dureza:

– Haré que los Señores Demonios paguen por lo que hicieron, Hikari. ¡Les haré pagar por los bebés, por Ken y por Gennai!

Hikari miró a su amigo. La ira que expresaba Takeru se parecía mucho a la que ella sentía en su propio corazón, sin poder externalizarla. Se arrodilló frente a Takeru y le puso una mano en el hombro:

– Un día se hará justicia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Ken y Gennai habían sido llevados por Voltobautamon en el Mar Oscuro, habían aterrizado en un promontorio que dominaba una playa gris. El Mar Oscuro se extendía a lo lejos agitado por inquietantes remolinos. Una enorme pagoda negra se alzaba ante ellos: la cual parecía exhalar un aura dañina con un olor cadavérico. Voltobautamon había extendido un brazo delante de él y había abierto las puertas de la pagoda. Ken y Gennai, encadenados por el poder de Voltobautamon, se habían visto obligados a entrar.

Ahora estaban en la sala principal que se encontraba vacía y fría. Solo una esfera cuya consistencia recordaba a la del agua estaba entronizada sobre un pedestal de piedra. Voltobautamon se inclinó y dijo:

– Aquí están los prisioneros, señor.

La bola luego se agitó, se deformó, asumió una apariencia humana... y se materializó un ser que parecía helado, con el pelo largo y blanco, y que llevaba un yelmo.

– Yggdrasil... murmulló Gennai.

Los ojos de acero de Yggdrasil miraron a los prisioneros y luego se dirigieron otra vez hacia Voltobautamon. Sin mover los labios, Yggdrasil dijo:

– Has cumplido tu misión, Voltobautamon. Gracias a ti pronto volveré a ser libre.

Voltobautamon asintió. De repente, se volvió hacia la puerta. Con una sonrisa malvada dijo:

– Señor Yggdrasil, creo que alguien está esperando para informarle.

Chasqueó los dedos y se abrió la puerta de la gran sala. Maki Himekawa estaba de pie en el umbral. Su expresión era fría, pero la ira brillaba en sus ojos.

– Maki, llegas en el momento adecuado, dijo Yggdrasil. Mira quien está aquí.

Señaló a Gennai y Ken a quienes Himekawa reconoció de inmediato.

– Ken... Gennai...

Entró en la gran sala mirándolos, en particular a Ken. No debería haber estado allí. Yggdrasil no le había informado de su intención de capturar a los Niños Elegidos. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Ken le dirigió una mirada asesina.

– Bueno, Maki, ¿cómo fue nuestro plan? preguntó Yggdrasil.

Himekawa apartó la mirada de Ken y volvió su atención a Yggdrasil. Cuando le habló, su voz luchó por contener la furia que la invadía:

– El plan no salió según lo previsto. Mi misión solo consistía en llevar a los Señores Demonios al mundo digital para luchar contra Baihumon. ¡Nunca se trató de masacrar el pueblo del inicio!

Ante estas palabras, Ken palideció.

– ¡No! gritó. ¡Sois unos monstruos!

Yggdrasil ignoró su grito y le dio la espalda para volverse a Maki. Ella lo miró con recelo y con voz tranquila, dijo:

– Entiendo que te haya sorprendido. Pero los digimons no son humanos: son inmortales. Lucemon y Barbamon solo han retrasado el momento en el que renacerán. Ningún digimon en el estado de un huevo sufrió, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió.

– ¿Y qué pasa con los bebés que ya habían eclosionado?

– Estos bebés una vez adultos, probablemente hubieran sido utilizados por Homeostasis para cumplir sus sueños de poder. Dejarlos nacer para hacerlos esclavos era indigno, casi un crimen. Pero estate segura: creé los digimons y cuando regrese al mundo digital los reviviré. Entonces vivirán para siempre y ya no serán esclavos ni de Homeostasis ni de los humanos.

Gennai se rio burlonamente a espaldas de Yggdrasil. Con voz áspera, dijo:

– Nunca entenderás la relación entre los humanos y sus compañeros digimons, Yggdrasil. Esto es lo que te hace débil. Maki Himekawa, no lo escuches. Te está mintiendo.

Himekawa parpadeó, miró a Gennai y luego a Yggdrasil. La duda la invadió nuevamente. ¿Quién decía la verdad? ¿Quién quería ayudarla y quién quería manipularla? ¿En quién debía confiar para no ser traicionada? Yggdrasil se dio la vuelta y su mirada penetrante se posó en Gennai. Flotando en el aire como si su cuerpo no tuviera materialidad se le acercó.

– Eres un idiota Gennai. Tanto tiempo al servicio Homeostasis manipulando humanos cuando eres un digimon.

– No los manipulo, les ayudo.

– No, defiendes Homeostasis porque te hizo importante, te dio poder. Eres tú el que miente a Maki Himekawa. Deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo.

– No me avergüenzo de mí mismo, pero tengo piedad de ti y de tu ignorancia.

Yggdrasil permaneció inmóvil: sus ojos se habían estrechado. Extendió la mano delante de él y cerró el puño. Gennai empezó a tiritar y cayó de rodillas. Jadeó, chasqueó los dientes:

– Tengo... Tengo tan fr... frío... me ... me voy ...

Se inclinó y brutalmente se desmayó. Maki se estremeció, a punto de intervenir. Pero Gennai servía a Homeostasis, y Homeostasis la había utilizado, a ella y a los otros primeros Niños Elegidos. No podía confiar en él. Ken, horrorizado al ver a Gennai inerte, se arrodilló a su lado. No se movía. Ken levantó una mirada desafiante a Yggdrasil:

– ¡No te tengo miedo!

La voz de Yggdrasil resonó, ofendida:

– Eras mi aliado, Ken. Te hice inteligente para que no cayeses en la trampa de Homeostasis. ¿Cómo pudiste alejarte de mí?

– Me corrompiste el corazón. Te rechacé una vez y lo volveré a hacer. La oscuridad ya no tiene poder sobre mí.

– ¿En serio? ¡Qué orgullo! Creería escuchar a Lucemon.

Estiró su mano otra vez ante él: Ken a su vez gritó y cayó de rodillas. Comenzó a temblar, al igual que Gennai. El hielo invadió su cuerpo. Esta vez Maki no pudo soportarlo más. Se interpuso entre el joven y Yggdrasil:

– ¡Yggdrasil! ¡Dijiste que no lastimarías a los niños! Si son manipulados por Homeostasis, no son responsables de lo que pudieron haber hecho. ¡Deja ya a ese chico!

Yggdrasil miró a Maki sin que su rostro mostrara la más mínima emoción. Su mano cayó y Ken dejó de gritar. Con una voz indiferente, Yggdrasil le dijo a Himekawa:

– Sin embargo, Ken ya tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en mi aliado. Si no es responsable de lo que pudo hacer bajo la influencia de Homeostasis, es culpable de haber rechazado mi posesión sobre él. Entonces solo obtiene lo que se merece. De todos modos, solo es un humano.

– Yo también, soy humana y a pesar de todo, me ayudaste.

– Eres diferente de los otros Niños Elegidos. Además, necesitaba a Ken y Gennai. Tienen esporas negras en ellos, que pueden serme útiles para salir del Mar Oscuro. Pero las que viven en Ken y Gennai todavía no son lo suficientemente poderosas como para que las use. Estos dos seres han defendido Homeostasis durante demasiado tiempo. Lo que creen que es luz es en realidad oscuridad. Mi luz oscura primero debe debilitarlos para luego usar sus esporas. Voltobautamon, enciérralos con los digimons.

– A sus órdenes, señor.

Las cadenas vaporosas de Voltobautamon levantaron a Gennai y Ken para llevarlos a la prisión de la pagoda bajo la mirada preocupada de Himekawa. Tan pronto como se fueron, miró a Yggdrasil con sospecha. Éste dijo fríamente:

– Dudas de mí, ¿no es cierto? Gennai, este tonto, despertó desconfianza en tu mente. Pero déjame decirte algo: si desconfías de mí, dejaras que Homeostasis gane. Es lo que él quiere. ¿Quieres ser débil?

Yggdrasil plantó su mirada en la de Maki, quien la sostuvo sin pestañear.

– Quiero restaurar la justicia, dijo ella.

– Si derrotamos a Homeostasis, se restaurará. Y tú lo sabes. Defiendo el bien.

– ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de esto?

– Porque lo sentiste el día que perdiste a Megadramon. Entendiste que lo que estaba haciendo Homeostasis era injusto, y sabes que puedo reparar esta inequidad. Puedo devolverte Bakumon y permitirte salvar el mundo digital que no podías salvar hace diez años. Conmigo, puedes vengar a los amigos que Homeostasis sacrificó para crear sus Bestias Sagradas.

Maki miró a Yggdrasil, intentando detectar sus mentiras. Pero sus ojos de mercurio solo le transmitieron impaciencia y frialdad.

– ¿Cuándo volveré a ver a Bakumon? ella finalmente preguntó.

– Tan pronto como salga del Mar Oscuro.

– ¿Por qué no puede venir aquí?

– Este mundo no es accesible para todos los digimons. Por eso tengo que darme prisa para salir. ¿Cómo avanzan nuestras investigaciones?

– Lucemon fue a explorar. Pero también debemos vigilar a los Niños Elegidos.

– Bien. No deberíamos tener más percances por ahora.


	19. El Monte del Infinito

**Capítulo 19**

Los Niños Elegidos levantaron la cabeza y miraron hacia la alta montaña. Esa mañana se habían levantado temprano, anticipando la subida que les esperaba. Habían atravesado el bosque y finalmente habían llegado al pie del Monte del Infinito.

Miraban esa cima que tantos recuerdos despertaba en cada uno de ellos. Joe, en particular, recordó la primera vez que la habían subido junto con Gomamon. En ese momento, él y sus amigos acababan de llegar al mundo digital y aún no lo conocían bien. Habían decidido escalar el Monte del Infinito para tener una panorámica del lugar donde habían aterrizado, pero sabían que el ascenso podría ser peligroso; Taichi y Yamato habían estado en desacuerdo sobre qué hacer. Entonces, Joe, considerando que era el mayor del grupo y sintiéndose responsable de sus amigos, había decidido escalar el Monte del Infinito por su cuenta. Gomamon finalmente había optado por acompañado y había sido allí donde había digievolucionado por primera vez en Ikkakumon para salvarlo de una caída fatal.

Takeru guardaba también en su memoria un episodio de sus aventuras seis años atrás, que lo había marcado para siempre. Había sido en esta montaña que Patamon se había convertido por primera vez en Angemon para protegerlo de Devimon. Esa noche, Angemon se había sacrificado para derrotar a Devimon. Takeru siendo entonces solo un niño, creyó realmente que Patamon había muerto y que nunca renacería. Sin embargo bajo la forma de digihuevo, reapareció. Takeru apretó los puños: la imagen del Pueblo del Inicio en llamas se le apareció repentinamente en su mente. Cerró los ojos y alejó esta visión de su pensamiento .

Sakae miro hacia la cima preocupada. Ahora era una Niña Elegida: sabía que con Ryudamon iban a tener que luchar junto a sus amigos y los otros digimons. Solo había visto dos batallas entre los digimons y los secuaces de Yggdrasil, pero había sido suficiente para medir el poder de su enemigo. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a los demás con su pequeño digimon y su falta de experiencia? Se decía a sí misma que debía ser valiente, pero le preocupaba la idea de que pudieran ser atacados. Koushiro encendió el portátil:

– Bueno, si mis cálculos son correctos, hay una grieta en la montaña quinientos metros antes de llegar a la cima. Debería llevarnos al lugar donde está encarcelado Azulongmon.

– Entonces vamos, dijo Taichi, tomando la delantera.

Comenzaron el ascenso del Monte del Infinito. La cuesta, inicialmente suave, se inclinó sin previo aviso de manera abrupta, por lo que tuvieron casi que escalar las paredes de roca. Taichi, Koushiro y Sora se adelantaron. Mimi, Sakae y Nishijima los siguieron. Takeru, Hikari y Meiko subieron detrás de ellos. Yamato y Joe cerraron la marcha. De repente, Meiko pisó una piedra inestable. La piedra se desprendió y Meiko perdió el equilibrio: cayendo hacia atrás. Yamato extendió la mano y la atrapó por los pelos:

– ¡Te tengo!

Joe bajó para agarrar la otra mano de Meiko y lo ayudó a enderezarse.

– ¿Estás bien? le preguntó.

– Sí, gracias.

Subieron por un nuevo camino llano que continuaba hasta la cima de la montaña.

– Ya está... solo quedan cincuenta metros y hemos llegado, dijo Taichi.

Continuaron subiendo el camino hasta llegar al lugar localizado por Koushiro. Pero cuando estuvieron en el punto exacto, quedaron perplejos: no veían ninguna grieta.

– ¿Quizás Yggdrasil la tapó cuando encarceló a Azulongmon? dijo Sakae.

– Si es así, ¿cómo vamos a detectar la entrada? preguntó Takeru.

Nishijima se acercó a la montaña y apoyó la oreja contra la pared. Golpeó un poco la piedra y escuchó atento.

– Aquí suena hueco, observó. La falla debe estar justo detrás.

– Se necesitarían uno o dos ataques de nuestros digimons para abrir la brecha, observó Yamato. Gabumon, ¿puedes hacerlo?

– ¡Sin problema!

– ¡Agumon, ayúdalo! dijo Taichi.

Los dos adolescentes sacaron sus digivices, que se iluminaron. Gabumon digievolucionó en Garurumon y Agumon en Greymon. Surgieron del haz de luz el lobo azul y el dinosaurio de fuego.

– ¡Megaflama! Dijo Greymon.

– ¡Aullido explosivo! añadió Garurumon.

Toda la montaña tembló y se agrietó. Unas piedras se desprendieron y cayeron.

– ¡Atención! exclamó Nishijima. ¡Apartaos!

Se separaron en dos grupos para evitar los derrumbes. Cuando se enderezaron se había abierto un enorme agujero en la pared frente a ellos. Se acercaron: una gran escalera de caracol descendía hacia las profundidades del Monte del Infinito.

– Vaya... murmuró Mimi. ¿Azulongmon está al fondo de este pozo?

– Eso parece, contestó Koushiro.

Entonces, una sacudida resonó de nuevo en toda la montaña. El temblor hizo que el suelo se agrietara y dos grandes digimons aparecieron en el cielo volando hacia los Niños Elegidos.

– ¡Lucemon! exclamó Takeru.

– ¡Barbamon! gritó Joe.

– Buenos días, les saludó Lucemon. Os estábamos esperando.

– Sabíamos que pronto estaríais aquí, añadió Barbamon. Sin embargo, me temo que hayáis recorrido todo este camino para nada. ¡Nunca podréis liberar a Azulongmon!

– ¡Esto lo veremos! replicó Taichi. ¡Koushiro, profesor Nishijima, llevad a Takeru, Hikari, Sakae y Meiko con vosotros y descended la montaña!

– ¡Vamos a contener a estas alimañas! exclamó Joe, sacando su digivice.

– Bien dicho, asintió Mimi con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el suyo.

Los digivices de Sora, Joe y Mimi se iluminaron: Piyomon digievolucionó en Birdramon, Gomamon en Ikkakumon y Palmon en Togemon. Luego, Greymon y Garurumon se unieron a ellos para llegar al nivel perfecto: aparecieron Garudamon, Zudomon, Lillymon, Weregarurumon y Métalgreymon.

– ¡Espada alada! gritó Garudamon.

– ¡Cañón de flores! apuntó Lillymon

– ¡Giga blaster! lanzó Metalgreymon.

Aprovechando la maniobra de disuasión, Koushiro, Nishijima, Takeru, Hikari, Meiko y Sakae corrieron hacia la escalera de caracol. Barbamon miró a los digimons que le hacían frente y dijo con ironía:

– ¿Queréis jugar con fuego? ¡Vais a estar servidos!

Levantó su bastón mágico y golpeó la ladera de la montaña. Surgieron del suelo gigantescas llamas negras carbonizando todo a su paso. Taichi y sus amigos se refugiaron en la falla que descendía en la montaña. Zudomon y Weregarurumon contratacaron:

– ¡Martillo vulcan!

– ¡Garras de zorro!

Pero Lucemon desvió los ataques y a su vez apuntó:

– ¡Gran cruz!

Diez poderosas bolas de energía se materializaron entre sus manos y el demonio disparó contra Weregarurumon y Metalgreymon. Éstos lanzaron sus propios ataques para destruirlas, pero algunas de dichas bolas chocaron contra la montaña. Bajo los pies de los Niños Elegidos, la tierra vibró. Joe se enderezó y espetó a los dos demonios:

– ¿Creéis que vuestras llamas nos detendrán? ¡Vamos a ver lo que podéis hacer contra el hielo! Yamato, ¿estás conmigo?

– ¡Con mucho gusto! asintió el joven.

– Perfecto, Zudomon, ¿estás listo? le gritó Joe.

– ¡Sí!

– ¡Weregarurumon! dijo Yamato. ¿Tú también?

– ¡Cuando quieras!

Joe y Yamato blandieron su digivice nuevamente: Zudomon y Weregarurumon digievolucionaron al nivel mega: Vikemon y Métalgarurumon aparecieron.

– ¡Blizzard ártico! lanzó Vikemon.

– ¡Garra de lobo de metal! completó Métalgarurumon.

Vikemon proyectó sus mazas hacia Barbamon, mientras que Métalgarurumon apuntaba a Lucemon. Las mazas con cadenas de Vikemon se envolvieron alrededor de Barbamon y los picos de hielo brotaron del suelo para congelar su cuerpo. El ataque de Metalgarurumon encarceló a Lucemon en el hielo.

– ¡Ahora! gritó Sora.

– ¡Espada alada! lanzó Garudamon.

– ¡Cañón de flores! Visa Lillymon

– ¡Giga-blaster! exclamó Métalgreymon.

Los ataques combinados de los tres digimons estallaron sobre Barbamon y Lucemon, encarcelados en el hielo. Pero cuando el humo se disipó, los dos Señores Demoníacos no tenían ni un rasguño. Taichi apretó los dientes:

– ¡Esto no va quedar así! Métalgreymon, ¿listo para evolucionar? ¡Necesitamos a Omegamon!

– ¡Listo! confirmó Métalgreymon.

El digivice de Taichi volvió a brillar y Métalgreymon llegó al nivel mega: Wargreymon se colocó junto a Vikemon y Métalgarurumon.

– ¡Ayudémosles! dijo Garudamon a Lillymon. ¡Hagamos una maniobra de dispersión para darles a Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon tiempo para digievolucionar su ADN!

– ¡De acuerdo! dijo Lillymon. ¡Vikemon, cúbreme!

– ¡Estoy detrás de ti!

– ¿De verdad creéis que os vamos a dejar hacerlo? se burló Lucemon, extendiendo sus brazos. ¡Gran cruz!

– ¡Espada alada! respondió Garudamon.

– ¡Cañón de flores! atacó Lillymon.

– ¡Blizzard ártico! terminó Vikemon.

Al mismo tiempo, Taichi y Yamato unieron sus fuerzas para permitir la fusión del ADN de Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon: Omegamon surgió de una luz intensa y entró en posición de combate.

Mientras tanto, Koushiro y los demás habían bajado corriendo la escalera de caracol. Se vieron conducidos a una gran sala abovedada en las profundidades de la montaña: una enorme puerta separada como un díptico en dos partes se alzaba en la pared del fondo. Los ojos de los Niños Elegidos se abrieron: cada una de los batientes estaba formado por un complejo engranaje de ruedas dentadas que se entrelazaban entre sí.

– Asombroso, murmuró Koushiro. Son…

– ¡Ruedas negras! exclamó Takeru.

– ¿Son las que hizo Devimon? preguntó Hikari.

– Sí, asintió Takeru. Pensé que cuando derrotamos a Devimon, fueron todas destruidas...

– Yggdrasil debe haberlas usado para encerrar a Azulongmon, dijo Nishijima.

Koushiro se acercó a la puerta y la examinó. ¿Para qué servirían estas ruedas negras? Percibió en la ranura que separaba las dos puertas una cerradura. Justo al lado se había tallado en la piedra un texto en alfabeto digimon. Abrió su computadora y copió la secuencia para compararla con su sistema de referencia. Pronto encontró la traducción.

– De todos modos, dijo Takeru, nuestros digimons son lo suficientemente fuertes ahora como para destruir todas estas ruedas negras a la vez. Patamon, ¿estás listo para digievolucionar?

– ¡No, espera! gritó Koushiro, deteniéndolo. ¡No hagas esto!

– ¿Por qué? preguntó Takeru.

– Mirad las ruedas negras: forman un sistema complejo que bloquea esta cerradura en medio de los dos batientes. Debajo de la cerradura, hay una inscripción que específica que si uno intenta destruir las ruedas negras, éstas se desprenderán y se instalarán en todos los digimons que estén en su proximidad.

– Qué horror, susurró Takeru.

– ¿Cuál es el efecto de las ruedas negras? preguntó Meiko.

– Hacen que los digimons que están bajo su control sean malos, explicó Takeru. Era el arma favorita de Devimon para crear digimons peligrosos y obligarlos a atacarnos. Nos enfrentamos y liberamos a muchos digimons bajo el control de estas ruedas negras hace seis años.

– Efectivamente, sería problemático si salieran, dijo Nishijima. Todos vuestros digimons podrían volverse contra nosotros.

– Exactamente, asintió Koushiro.

– ¡No, no quiero! exclamó Ryudamon.

– No te preocupes, te protegeré, le aseguró Sakae.

– ¿Qué hay que hacer, entonces, para abrir la puerta? preguntó Hikari.

– Hay que girar los engranajes para que la puerta se desbloquee, dijo Koushiro.

– ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? preguntó Takeru.

– La inscripción contiene un enigma. Supongo que si lo resolvemos, podremos abrir la puerta.

En ese momento, una detonación sonó por encima de ellos y retumbó a través de las escaleras.

– En cualquier caso, tenemos que actuar rápidamente, dijo Nishijima. Vuestros amigos no durarán mucho tiempo.

– Koushiro, ¿qué dice el acertijo? le apresuró a Sakae.

– Os lo leo: "Para liberarme, tendréis que resolver el puzle de piedra. De los cuatro guardianes, soy quien protege el comienzo de la vida. Conmigo sale el sol. Mi alma refleja la persona que antaño me dio sus fuerzas. Riego el mundo digital con claridad y cuando estoy presente la desolación nunca se extiende."

Todos se miraron perplejos. Hikari examinando la enorme sala abovedada de repente exclamó:

– ¡He encontrado el rompecabezas de piedra!

Junto al batiente de la puerta izquierda, en la pared, unas losas de piedra estaban inscritas con símbolos. Los Niños Elegidos se acercaron. El "rompecabezas" consistía en tres líneas de cuatro símbolos. La primera línea presentaba un tigre, un pájaro, un dragón y una tortuga que llevaba en su espalda un colosal árbol. La segunda línea representaba cuatro paisajes: uno florecido, el otro con árboles cubiertos de frutas, el tercero con árboles perdiendo sus hojas y el último bajo la nieve. Finalmente, en cada uno de los cuatro cuadrados de la última línea se encontraban cuatro círculos, cada uno de los cuales contaba con una flecha partiendo desde su centro para apuntar una vez a la derecha, otra vez a la izquierda, una vez arriba, y una última vez abajo. Debajo de estas tres líneas, dos espacios vacíos parecían estar esperando una llave o una piedra mágica. Nishijima abrió los ojos como platos:

– Creo que estoy empezando a entender. El enigma habla de cuatro guardianes: ¡es una referencia a las Bestias Sagradas! Mirad: la primera línea del rompecabezas de piedra representa a las cuatro bestias... ¡el tigre es Baihumon! Y los demás, dijo reconociéndolos, fueron los compañeros digimons de mis amigos...

– ¡Tiene usted razón! asintió Koushiro con la cabeza. Pero entonces, el enigma debe hablar de Azulongmon, ya que es su prisión...

– Tiene sentido, dijo Takeru.

– Creo que debemos presionar los símbolos correctos, uno en cada línea, dijo Koushiro. Si se activan los buenos mecanismos, la puerta debería abrirse.

– Azulongmon es un dragón, por lo que podemos asumir razonablemente que tenemos que presionar el símbolo del dragón en la primera línea, dijo Hikari.

Meiko miró la segunda línea y recordó el enigma: "De los cuatro guardianes, soy yo quien protege el comienzo de la vida." De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió:

– ¡"El comienzo de la vida" debe ser una metáfora! Mirad, la segunda línea representa las cuatro estaciones: es obvio. ¿Y en qué estación nace la vida?

– ¡La primavera! exclamó Koushiro.

– Eso es. Creo que Azulongmon encarna la primavera.

– ¿Es por eso que el fin del enigma habla del sol naciente? preguntó Takeru.

– No, creo que se refiere a otra cosa, dijo Nishijima.

Hikari reflexionaba. Tres años antes, había encontrado a Azulongmon con Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako e Iori. El cual les habló sobre su papel en el mundo digital.

– ¡Eso es! dijo la chica. Las formas de los símbolos en la tercera línea… ¿no os recuerdan algo?

– Un círculo y una flecha... ¿un reloj? dijo Takeru, dudoso.

– No, pero te estás acercando. ¿Qué otro objeto circular tiene una flecha? ¡Tiene que ver con la geografía!

– ¡Es una brújula! adivinó Sakae.

– ¡Exactamente! confirmó Hikari. Takeru, ¿recuerdas lo que Azulongmon nos contó hace tres años? ¡Protege la región oriental del digimundo!

– Por supuesto, ¡debería haberlo pensado antes! exclamó Koushiro.

– Entonces hay que elegir el círculo con la flecha apuntando hacia el este, dedujo Meiko.

– Hay también dos huecos en la piedra debajo del rompecabezas de piedra, dijo Takeru. ¿Para qué pueden servir?

– Koushiro, ¿puedes releer el final del acertijo? le pidió Nishijima.

– "Mi alma refleja la de la persona que antaño me dio sus fuerzas. Riego el mundo digital de claridad y cuando estoy presente, la desolación nunca se extiende. "

– "Mi alma refleja la de la persona que antaño me dio sus fuerzas", repitió Nishijima pensativamente.

Koushiro se fijaba en los dos huecos debajo de las líneas del rompecabezas de piedra. Su forma le recordaba algo. Algo pequeño, fácil de llevar en un bolsillo, o... ¡colgado en el cuello!

– ¡Profesor Nishijima! exclamó volviéndose hacia él. ¿Quién de sus amigos era compañero de Azulongmon antes de que él se convirtiese en una Bestia Sagrada?

– Era Shigeru.

– Se sacrificó para permitir que Azulongmon derrotara a Apocalymon hace diez años, ¿verdad?

– Sí. Espera, creo que veo a dónde quieres llegar... "Mi alma refleja la de la persona que una vez me dio sus fuerzas"... ¿eso se referiría a Shigeru?

– Eso creo, y las mayores cualidades que Shigeru poseía... Sakae, ¿puedo tener tu símbolo por favor?

La chica se quitó el colgante del cuello y lo entregó a Koushiro. Éste lo acercó a los huecos que se encontraban bajo las líneas del rompecabezas de piedra: la forma era exactamente la misma.

– Son espacios para dos símbolos, dijo Koushiro.

Se giró hacia Nishijima:

– Cuando usted y sus amigos entraron al mundo digital no tenían símbolos, pero en realidad no son necesarios para la digievolución.

– Es cierto, lo entendimos cuando Apocalymon había destruido nuestros símbolos, recordó Hikari.

– En realidad, observó Tentomon, los símbolos representan vuestra mayor virtud, pero no les necesitamos para digievolucionar.

– Es por eso que incluso después de que Apocalymon destruyera vuestros símbolos, pudimos evolucionar, añadió Tailmon.

– Sin embargo, reflexionó Koushiro, creo que Homeostasis y Gennai crearon los símbolos porque comprendieron que nos ayudaban a darnos cuenta más rápidamente de nuestra mayor virtud. También creo que fueron tanto sus propias cualidades como las que sus amigos tenían, profesor Nishijima, las que permitieron que sus digimons evolucionaran y se convirtieran en Bestias Sagradas. Incluso apostaría a que tenían las mismas cualidades que las representadas por nuestros símbolos.

– Quieres decir... ¿que sería por eso que fuimos elegidos? dijo Hikari.

– Es posible. Las dos generaciones de Niños Elegidos tendrían miembros que encarnan los mismos valores, y son estos valores los que permiten la digievolución de nuestros compañeros. Sr. Nishijima, solo eran cinco Niños Elegidos, ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– Nosotros y nuestros amigos somos diez. Por lo tanto, supongo que Shigeru debía poseer dos de las cualidades que algunos de nosotros tenemos ahora bajo forma de símbolos.

– Tendría sentido, ya que hay huecos para dos símbolos en la piedra, dijo Takeru.

– Profesor Nishijima, ¿cómo era Shigeru? preguntó Koushiro. Si tuviera que definir sus dos mayores cualidades, ¿qué diría?

– Era un niño de gran sensibilidad, pero también muy valiente... le resultaba muy difícil soportar la crueldad. Cuando nos enfrentamos a nuestros primeros enemigos en el digimundo, fue muy duro para él aceptar que algunos digimons pudieran hacer sufrir a otros. Cuando creció y maduró, aprendió a aceptar esta realidad. A pesar de todo, nunca perdió la esperanza y pensaba que todos podemos hacer el bien si lo queremos de verdad. Siempre estaba para nosotros y no hacía falta decirle nada para que entendiera nuestro estado de ánimo. Era un apoyo muy fuerte para nuestro grupo, a pesar de su aparente fragilidad.

Los Niños Elegidos se miraron, casi seguros de sí mismos. Este retrato les recordaba a dos personas sin lugar a duda. Koushiro le preguntó a Nishijima:

– Si Shigeru hubiera tenido símbolos, ¿cree usted que la luz y la esperanza le habrían convenido?

El profesor tardó unos segundos en pensar.

– Creo efectivamente que habrían reflejado bien su carácter.

– Y eso encajaría bastante bien en las dos últimas líneas del rompecabezas, observó Sakae. "Riego el mundo digital de la claridad y cuando estoy presente, la desolación nunca se extiende. "

– Es cierto, sería una buena referencia a los símbolos de la luz y de la esperanza, confirmó Hikari.

– Pero, ¿cómo vamos a completar los dos huecos? preguntó Takeru. ¡Ya no tenemos nuestros símbolos, Hikari y yo!

– Creo que vuestros digivices deberían poder hacer el trabajo, dijo Koushiro.

Al mismo tiempo, una explosión resonó en la escalera de caracol, seguida de un estruendo ensordecedor.

– ¡Parece que las escaleras se van a derrumbar! gritó Takeru.

Las piedras cayeron sobre la gran sala abovedada. En medio de los escombros reconocieron a Palmon, Piyomon y Pukamon que habían retrocedido al nivel bebé. En este momento aparecieron Barbamon y Lucemon con una sonrisa bestial en los labios. Un disparo desde la escalera les hizo perder la sonrisa: Omegamon se había lanzado directamente hacia ellos con la espada levantada. Los demonios contratacaron y las explosiones de sus ataques hicieron temblar todas las paredes de la cueva. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Joe y Mimi llegaron corriendo y miraron la puerta con las ruedas negras.

– ¡Rápido, pongamos en marcha las piezas correctas del rompecabezas! exclamó Koushiro.

Lucemon se acercó al joven y se dispuso a atacar a todos sus amigos.

– ¡Cuidado! exclamó Nishijima.

Se apartaron justo a tiempo: las bolas de energía de Lucemon pasaron por encima de sus cabezas.

– Bueno, esta vez, el juego ya ha durado bastante, dijo Barbamon.

El demonio unió sus fuerzas con Lucemon y juntos extendieron sus manos ante ellos: apareció una gran esfera llena de líquido oscuro rodeada de remolinos de humo negro.

– Omegamon, ¡es hora de que experimentes el agua del Mar Oscuro! gritó Lucemon.

Lucemon y Barbamon enviaron la esfera con todas sus fuerzas hacia Omegamon. La cual se deformó para agarrar los brazos y las piernas del poderoso digimon. Omegamon levantó su espada y golpeó la esfera; en vano. El agua del Mar Oscuro que contenía la esfera le engullía cada vez más. Omegamon cargó su cañón y disparó. Pero la esfera se resistió. Pronto envolvió completamente al digimon y éste desapareció.

– ¡Omegamon, no! gritó Taichi.

Lucemon se rio. La esfera se agitó, se deformó, como si digiriera a su prisionero. En el interior, Omegamon estaba llevando una lucha despiadada contra el poder del mal. De repente, la esfera explotó, tan violentamente que la escalera de caracol terminó de derrumbarse, encarcelando a los Niños Elegidos en la montaña. En el suelo, Omegamon había sido derrotado y la fusión del ADN se había descompuesto. Koromon y Tsunomon, desmayados, yacían entre los escombros.


	20. Azulongmon

**Capítulo 20**

Takeru sintió que la angustia le invadía: tenían absolutamente que activar el rompecabezas de piedra para liberar a Azulongmon. Sin embargo, ahora que Omegamon ya no podía protegerlos iban a tener que enfrentarse a Barbamon y Lucemon.

– Sakae, Meiko, Sr. Nishijima, ¡encargaos del rompecabezas de piedra! gritó.

– ¡Entendido! respondió Sakae.

– Koushiro, Hikari, ¡debemos distraer a estos demonios!

– ¡Estamos contigo! exclamó Koushiro, con Tentomon a su lado.

Los dos muchachos sacaron sus digivices que ese mismo instante se encendieron. Sus digimons pudieron evolucionar:

– Patamon, digievoluciona en... ¡Angemon!

– Tentomon, digievoluciona en... ¡Kabuterimon!

Inmediatamente, se activaron los símbolos de los chicos y el de Hikari, y los tres digimons alcanzaron el nivel perfecto:

– Angemon, digievoluciona en... ¡MagnaAngemon!

– Kabuterimon, digievoluciona en... ¡Mega Kabuterimon!

– Tailmon, digievoluciona en... ¡Angewomon!

Los tres digimons se lanzaron en ataque contra Lucemon y Barbamon. MagnaAngemon desenvainó su espada púrpura y chocó con el cetro de Barbamon.

– ¡Cuerno mortal! lanzó Mega Kabuterimon a Lucemon.

– ¡Encanto celestial! atacó a Angewomon.

– ¡Gran cruz! respondió Lucemon, lanzando sus bolas de energía.

Mientras tanto Nishijima, Sakae y Meiko se apresuraron a resolver el rompecabezas de piedra.

– ¡Rápido! dijo Nishijima. ¡Sakae, en la primera línea, presiona el dragón!

– ¡Ya está!

– Meiko, en la línea de las estaciones, ¡presiona la primavera!

– ¡Listo!

– Y finalmente, en la línea de la brújula, la que indica al este, dijo Nishijima, presionando la losa de piedra. ¡Takeru, Hikari! ¡Necesitamos tus digivices!

– No os saldréis con la vuestra, respondió Lucemon, colocándose entre Takeru, Hikari y el rompecabezas de piedra.

Barbamon se unió a él y a su vez bloqueó el paso. Takeru sintió que la ira le invadía. Apretó los puños y gritó a los demonios:

– ¡Destruiste todo el pueblo del inicio y los huevos de los bebés digimons, asesinos! ¡Esta vez, no nos impediréis pasar!

Hikari miró a Takeru: sentía en su cuerpo la ira del adolescente y de repente esa sensación despertó su propia ira, que mantenía oculta en lo profundo de su alma. El digivice de Takeru se iluminó de nuevo y MagnaAngemon llegó al nivel mega: apareció Seraphimon, el ángel de la guerra vestido con un faldón dorado decorado de caligrafía. Desenvainó su espada y desdobló sus cuatro pares de alas mientras se abalanzaba sobre Lucemon:

– ¡Golpea las Siete Estrellas! gritó.

Siete bolas de fuego salieron disparadas contra el demonio, quién respondió con sus propias bolas de energía. Barbamon se alejó volando y se dirigió hacia Sakae, Meiko y Nishijima mientras su cetro brotaba un fuego negro ardiente.

– ¡Sakae, cuidado! gritó Ryudamon, corriendo hacia ellos para protegerlos.

El pequeño digimon recibió toda la fuerza del ataque y cayó al suelo, aturdido.

– ¡Ryudamon! gritó Sakae.

– No, Sakae, ¡déjalo! exclamó Nishijima, conteniéndola. ¡Bajaos! le gritó a ella y a Meiko.

Un nuevo ataque de Barbamon rozó sus cabezas. Se tumbaron sobre el suelo. Sakae levantó la vista y miró a Ryudamon, desmayado. Sacó su digivice y lo fijó desesperadamente: Ryudamon había tratado de protegerla a ella y a Meiko. La chica quería tanto darle su fuerza. ¿Por qué no había podido evolucionar? Barbamon caminaba hacia ellos otra vez. Nishijima intentó enderezarse, pero hizo una mueca y se recostó: un dolor punzante acababa de atravesarle el pecho al nivel de sus todavía convalecientes costillas. Barbamon se acercó a Meiko y Sakae, levantó su cetro...

– ¡Sakae, haz algo! gritó Meiko.

El fuego comenzó a aparecer al final del cetro mágico...

– ¡No! gritó Koushiro.

– ¡Voy yo, Koushiro! exclamó Mega Kabuterimon.

El digivice del joven volvió a encenderse, y Mega Kabuterimon alcanzó su máxima evolución: Herakle Kabuterimon apareció. Abrió sus enormes alas de insecto y aterrizó delante de Sakae y Meiko justo a tiempo. Tras resistir al ataque contra Barbamon, le tocó el turno a el de responder:

– ¡Giga-blaster!

Aprovechando la protección que les ofrecía Herakle Kabuterimon, Sakae se levantó y recuperó a Ryudamon entre sus brazos. Taichi y Yamato se apresuraron a ayudar a Nishijima. Barbamon desvió el ataque de Herakle Kabuterimon para lanzarse sobre Seraphimon. El ángel se estrelló contra la pared.

– ¡Seraphimon! gritó Takeru.

En ese momento, Lucemon y Barbamon recrearon la misma esfera malvada en la que habían encerrado a Omegamon. Ésta voló hacia Seraphimon y comenzó a atraparlo. Angewomon se apresuró a ayudarlo. Sin embargo le faltaba la fuerza para hacer frente a un ataque de los Señores Demonios.

– Hikari, ¡necesito tu fuerza para evolucionar! le lanzó.

Pero la chica permanecía paralizada, mirando la batalla. Seraphimon había sido capturado por la esfera negra. Omegamon, Vikemon, Garudamon y Lillymon habían sido derrotados. Herakle Kabuterimon y Angewomon iban a quedarse solos y nunca podrían vencer a dos demonios tan poderosos. Hikari sentía la fuerza de la ira de Takeru. El adolescente maldecía a los Señores Demonios por destruir el pueblo del inicio. Hikari también percibía la desesperación de Sakae, la ira y la impotencia de Meiko, la angustia de Koushiro, el miedo de Taichi. Todas estas emociones la asaltaban, la abrumaban, la consumían. Su propia ira se despertó. Odiaba a Voltobautamon por secuestrar a Ken y Gennai. Les había hecho sufrir y ahora estaba ella sufriendo. Fue demasiado. Tomó su cabeza en sus manos y gritó:

– ¡No puedo más!

En ese momento, unos remolinos morados comenzaron a envolver a Angewomon. El ángel femenino sintió que su fuerza la abandonaba: cayó al suelo debilitada. La esfera negra aprovechó la oportunidad para terminar de atrapar a Seraphimon.

– ¡Mirad! exclamó Sora, señalando las espirales de color púrpura. ¿Qué es eso?

– Uhm... ¡qué interesante! dijo Lucemon con voz alegre. Gracias a esto os podré eliminar definitivamente.

Extendió la mano y los remolinos alrededor de Angewomon se convirtieron en números, que continuaron invadiendo su cuerpo.

– Me recuerda a lo que rodeó a Nyaromon antes de convertirse en un digimon malo y fusionarse con Meicoomon para crear Ordinemon, susurró Yamato.

– Si es el caso, no es una buena noticia, dijo Joe.

Koushiro miraba las espirales que se habían convertido en números: un código binario...

– ¡Creo que entiendo lo que está pasando! ¡Hikari, por favor, no dejes que la desesperación se apodere de ti! ¡Si te rindes al miedo haces a los Señores más poderosos!

Pero Hikari, de rodillas, no parecía oír nada más. La esfera negra se retorció en todas las direcciones, destruyendo todas las resistencias de Seraphimon dentro de ella. Takeru, horrorizado, vio la esfera explotar y Tokomon cayó al suelo. Mientras tanto, los números morados continuaron infectando a Angewomon. Los ojos del ángel se pusieron rojos y comenzó a tomar una forma inquietante.

– ¡No! Gritó Taichi. ¡Hikari, cálmate!

Takeru giró la cabeza hacia Hikari. Recordaba lo que ella le había dicho una vez: era capaz de sentir la rabia de los demás. Estaba experimentando las emociones de sus amigos de manera demultiplicada y en ese momento preciso todos tenían miedo. Takeru recuperó el control: tenía que evitar que la ira y el odio se apoderaran de él para ayudar a Hikari y salvar a Azulongmon.

– ¡Hikari! Derrotaremos a Barbamon y Lucemon. Azulongmon será libre gracias a nosotros, en unos momentos, pero solo si permites que Angewomon nos ayude. ¡Angewomon cuenta contigo, Hikari! ¡Y estamos aquí para ayudarte! ¡Nunca estarás sola Hikari!

En ese momento, Hikari se estremeció y lentamente levantó la vista. Vio primero a su hermano, luego a Takeru. Parpadeó: parecía recuperarse.

– Angewomon cuenta conmigo...

– Sí, confirmó Taichi. Si la ayudas ahora, podremos repeler a Barbamon y Lucemon, ¡y con Takeru puedes hacerlo, podréis liberar a Azulongmon! Puedes hacerlo Hikari, ¡sé que eres fuerte!

Hikari, todavía temblando, volvió la cabeza y vio a Angewomon rodeado de números malvados. Se puso de pie, apretó los puños, y esta vez fue la determinación que la colmó su corazón.

– Angewomon, ¡estoy aquí! ¡Liberemos a Azulongmon!

Ante estas palabras, los números comenzaron a adquirir una consistencia de humo para luego evaporarse. Takeru sonrió. Al mismo tiempo, el digivice de Hikari se puso a brillar y Angewomon evolucionó al nivel mega: Holydramon, el dragón rosa, despegó. Lanzó su luz verde en dirección de Barbamon mientras que Herakle Kabuterimon empujaba a Lucemon, abriendo un pasaje para que Hikari y Takeru llegasen al rompecabezas de piedra.

– ¡Ahora! gritó Sora. ¡Adelante!

Los dos adolescentes corrieron hacia las losas cubiertas de símbolos, sacaron su digivice y los acercaron a los huecos de la pared. Los digivices comenzaron a brillar y una luz deslumbrante brotó de todos los espacios vacíos entre cada rueda negra de la puerta. Las ruedas dejaron de girar y de repente empezaron a moverse en el sentido contrario. Las muescas se entrelazaron y la cerradura se desbloqueó. Los batientes de la enorme puerta se abrieron.

Un cuerpo azul transparente ondeó en la oscuridad: estaba provisto de varios pares de alas blancas rodeadas de cadenas. Una cabeza azul veteada de amarillo con una gran barba se asomó por la cueva. Azulongmon ya estaba libre. Desdobló su largo cuerpo de dragón, sus largas alas y despegó. Todos los Niños Elegidos exclamaron de alegría al verlo. Lucemon y Barbamon palidecieron.

– Estaréis contentos de verme me imagino, dijo Azulongmon a los Señores Demonios. ¿Qué vais a hacer sin Yggdrasil? No seréis capaces de encarcelarme de nuevo.

– ¿Crees que nos impresionas? replicó Lucemon. ¡Vas a ver!

Extendiendo los brazos y con la ayuda de Barbamon formó una nueva esfera malvada para dirigirla hacia Azulongmon. Pero éste contorsionó su elegante cuerpo azulado para formar varios anillos. Su cuerpo se iluminó y los anillos de su cola emitieron una luz tan poderosa y tan cegadora que destruyó la esfera negra e inmovilizó a Barbamon y Lucemon. Todos los Niños Elegidos tuvieron que esconder sus ojos frente a una luz tan fuerte. El cuerno en forma de rayo que estaba en la cabeza de Azulongmon crujió y el dragón gritó:

– ¡Trueno azul!

Una carga inconmensurable de electricidad se concentró en su cuerno y de repente explotó. Los Señores Demonios aullaron. Las paredes de la cueva al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a resquebrajarse.

– ¡Todo va a derrumbarse! gritó Joe, aterrorizado.

– No te preocupes, dijo Azulongmon. ¡Agarraos todos a mí, os sacaré de aquí!

Los Niños Elegidos se sentaron a horcajadas sobre el largo cuerpo del dragón con sus digimons en sus brazos. Taichi y Yamato ayudaron a Nishijima a mantener el equilibrio. Solo Hikari y Koushiro se subieron a sus compañeros digimons. Despegaron y Azulongmon envió una descarga eléctrica que atravesó la cima del Monte del Infinito. Cuando salieron de la montaña, la cueva colapsó... y se derrumbó sobre los Señores Demonios que estaban allí. Azulongmon ganó altitud y pronto todos pudieron ver el Monte del Infinito desde el cielo.

– Increíble, susurró Sora. La cueva se ha desmoronado...

– Apenas se reconoce la montaña a la que estamos acostumbrados a ver, dijo Mimi, impresionada.

– ¡Y estamos vivos! exclamó el señor Nishijima con una gran sonrisa de alivio.

– ¡Sí, y conseguimos liberar a Azulongmon! gritó Takeru, victorioso.

El majestuoso dragón descendió hacia el suelo y depositó a sus pasajeros en el bosque. Holydramon y Herakle Kabuterimon se reconvirtieron en Nyaromon y Motimon. Después de haber bajado de la espalda de Azulongmon, los Niños Elegidos pudieron admirar su majestad. Con voz grave, el dragón inclinó la cabeza:

– Gracias por liberarme del yugo de Yggdrasil, Niños Elegidos.

– No hay de que, respondió Taichi. No fue fácil.

– Hikari, en la cueva ¿qué pasó? preguntó Mimi.

La chica miró hacia abajo, incómoda.

– No lo sé... Me sentí tan llena de ira de repente... y lastimé a Angewomon.

– No es culpa tuya, dijo Nyaromon, acurrucándose en los brazos de su compañera.

– Creo saber lo que pasó, dijo Koushiro. Lo entendí cuando vi las espirales de humo convertirse en números binarios. Lucemon usó tu ira Hikari, para convertirla en un programa de computadora que afectaría la digievolución de Angewomon. Creo que fue el falso Gennai, quiero decir Piedmon, quien convirtió tu ira en una secuencia binaria la primera vez, cuando Nyaromon se fusionó con Meicoomon para dar a luz a Ordinemon.

– ¿Quieres decir, dijo Yamato, parpadeando, que Piedmon y los Siete Señores Demonios pueden actuar en el proceso de la digievolución?

– No directamente, dijo Azulongmon, porque Yggdrasil no entiende la digievolución. Por eso envidia a Homeostasis, quien si entendió el proceso que une a los compañeros humanos y los digimons. Pero Yggdrasil puede, si nos basamos en la experiencia de Hikari, pervertir al que permite la digievolución, es decir al compañero humano.

– ¿Eso significa... que soy demasiada débil para resistirle? dijo Hikari, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡No! Exclamó Taichi. ¡No, Hikari, no eres débil!

– Siempre puedes entender y ayudar a los demás, añadió Takeru. Esto no es ser débil.

– Solo tienes que evitar que tu nobleza de alma sea utilizada como arma por aquellos que quieren hacerte daño, dijo Azulongmon.

– Lo intentaré, ella asintió no muy segura de sí misma.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Azulongmon? le preguntó Joe.

– Ya que soy libre, podré unirme a Baihumon para luchar contra la influencia de Yggdrasil en el mundo digital.

– Serás de gran ayuda para él, dijo Mimi.

– Azulongmon, ¿crees que Barbamon y Lucemon fueron derrotados? preguntó Yamato.

– Por desgracia, creo que el colapso de la montaña solo los retrasará. Son poderosos e incluso una montaña no puede destruirlos.

– Eso es exactamente por lo que vinimos a buscarte, dijo Taichi. Necesitaremos tu apoyo y el de todas las Bestias Sagradas para derrotar a los Siete Señores Demonios y a Yggdrasil.

– Podríamos luchar contra los demonios, pero no sé si somos lo suficientemente potentes como para medirnos contra Yggdrasil. Solo Homeostasis tiene este poder y no conozco sus planes. Yo y las otras Bestias Sagradas hemos estado encerradas durante demasiado tiempo, y hemos perdido el contacto con él.

– ¿Quizás Homeostasis intentará contactarte? sugirió Koushiro. Incluso si es más difícil sin Gennai, todavía esta Hackmon. Homeostasis lo envía como mensajero a menudo.

– Espero que tengas razón. Por el momento, mi misión es restablecer el equilibrio en el este del digimundo, ya que Baihumon está a cargo del oeste. Pero todavía para que seamos las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas juntas tenéis que liberar a Zhuqiaomon y Xuanwumon para reequilibrar el sur y el norte.

– Sí, lo sabemos, dijo Nishijima. Estamos en camino.

Azulongmon se volvió hacia Nishijima y lo miró fijamente.

– Daigo... susurró el dragón. ¿Eres tú?

– Sí, soy yo, asintió con una sonrisa suave. ¿Me reconoces, a pesar de todos estos años?

– Creciste, es verdad. Pero aún puedo ver al niño que eras en tus ojos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Apoyo a los nuevos Elegidos en su misión.

– Siempre ayudaste a los demás. Pero hubo dos de los primeros Niños Elegidos que sobrevivieron a nuestra última batalla contra Apocalymon. ¿Dónde está Maki?

Nishijima parpadeó y una arruga de pena apareció en su frente.

– Se unió a… Yggdrasil. Pero espero... todavía espero salvarla.

Levantó la vista y miró al dragón. Luego se acercó a él con la mano extendida. Puso su palma sobre su cuerpo diáfano y le escuchó respirar. Con voz vacilante, dijo:

– Hace diez años, Shigeru se sacrificó para darte fuerza. ¿Tú... todavía sientes su presencia? ¿Todavía vive él... en ti? ¿Podría Shigeru sentir que estoy aquí?

Azulongmon miró a los ojos de Nishijima y se quedaron durante varios minutos, mirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente, Azulongmon dijo con voz tranquila:

– Cuando Shigeru se sacrificó por mí, su cuerpo se fundió con en el mío y su fuerza alimentó mi alma. El amigo que has conocido ya no existe como persona, pero es su bondad, su esperanza y su luz las que viven en mí. Mi alma contiene la suya y percibe toda la amistad que tienes para Shigeru, Daigo.

Nishijima sonrió, un poco triste y quitó su mano del cuerpo del dragón.

– Necesitáis descansar e yo tengo trabajo por hacer, dijo Azulongmon a los Niños Elegidos. Pero si necesitáis mi ayuda, no dudéis en llamarme.

– ¿Cómo? preguntó Koushiro.

– Los que me han liberado y son portadores de los símbolos de la luz y la esperanza podrán llamarme.

Con estas palabras, Azulongmon despegó. Alejándose el color de su cuerpo terminó confundiéndose con el cielo, bañándolo de claridad.


	21. Un dibujo contra la tristeza

**Capítulo 21**

Exhaustos tras la batalla que habían librado contra Barbamon y Lucemon, los Niños Elegidos y sus digimons establecieron el campamento para descansar. Cuando anocheció, encendieron un fuego y fue el turno de Joe sacar la comida que guardaba en su bolso. En ese momento, los digimons hambrientos se abalanzaron sobre la comida. Sakae sacó la carne marinada para Ryudamon y se arrodilló a su lado:

– Toma, Ryudamon. Debes tener hambre, después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

El pequeño digimon agarró el plato de carne pero no parecía tener mucho apetito. Con una voz triste, dijo:

– Desearía haber hecho más para ayudarte, Sakae. No logré digievolucionar durante la batalla. Sin embargo, realmente lo quería, ¡te lo aseguro!

– No te preocupes por eso, Ryudamon. Lo conseguirás la próxima vez, dijo, acariciando su cabeza.

La chica sacó su digivice del bolsillo y lo miró. Quería tranquilizar a su compañero digimon, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a no ser capaz de permitir que Ryudamon digievolucionase, miedo a no tener el coraje suficiente, a no estar preparada. ¿Y si hubiera llegado demasiado tarde al mundo digital? ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese capaz de crear una relación lo suficientemente fuerte con su digimon como para darle la fuerza para luchar? Y en el caso de que fuese así, ella sería incapaz de ayudar a sus amigos y los Niños Elegidos la excluirían, de la misma manera que Meiko y su padre la habían dejado fuera de todo lo que se relacionaba con los digimons durante su infancia. Si sucediera tal cosa, Ryudamon, después de haber pasado tantos años solo, sería considerado como un paria. Este terrible miedo le retorció el estómago a Sakae. No, ella no quería eso para su compañero digimon...

– ¿Sakae? dijo Ryudamon, acurrucándose contra ella. ¿Me perdonas? ¿Por no haber podido ayudarte más hoy?

– ¡Oh, Ryudamon, no hay nada que perdonar! Te lo aseguro…

– Es verdad, sería más bien Sakae que tendría que pedirte perdón, Ryudamon, dijo en ese momento una voz detrás de ellos.

Sakae se dio la vuelta: Meiko se había acercado a ellos y les miraba con una mirada fría e implacable.

– Ryudamon se puso en peligro por ti, dijo con reproche. ¿Por qué piensas que lo hizo?

– ¡Porque soy su compañero! exclamó Ryudamon.

– No, Ryudamon. Lo hiciste porque Sakae te presionó. Tienes demasiada prisa Sakae. Querías que Ryudamon pudiera luchar contra los Señores Demonios. ¡Le exiges demasiado a tu digimon, y con eso lo paralizas!

– ¡No es verdad!

– Ni siquiera te das cuenta. Deberías avergonzarte de pensar solo en ti.

– ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?

– ¡Porque crees que estar en el mundo digital es suficiente para convertirte en una Niña Elegida!

– ¡Nunca dije eso!

– Quieres hacer todo deprisa y corriendo, sin entender que construir una relación con un compañero digimon lleva mucho tiempo. ¡Me llevó años conocer bien a Meicoomon!

– Pero tú vivías en el mundo real y no tenías que enfrentarte a digimons malvados, como tengo que hacerlo hoy. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? ¡No es culpa mía que haya llegado tarde al mundo digital!

– ¡Sí, es culpa tuya! gritó Meiko. Tal vez si hubieras venido antes, ¡nada de lo que le pasó a Meicoomon le hubiera pasado!

– ¿Cómo puedes hacerme asumir esta responsabilidad? ¡Me estás atacando solo porque no encuentras justificación a la desaparición de Meicoomon!

Meiko guardó silencio, herida por lo acertado de la respuesta de su hermana. Su corazón se encogió, las lágrimas afloraron.

– No tienes corazón, Sakae. ¡Crees que lo sabes todo, pero nunca podrás hacer que Ryudamon digievolucione!

– ¡Repítelo otra vez si te atreves!

– ¡Basta ya! gritó Taichi, levantándose para separarlas.

Todos los demás adolescentes se habían levantado cuando el tono entre las dos hermanas había comenzado a subir. Meiko fulminó a Taichi con la mirada.

– No te metas en este asunto, Taichi. Esta historia no te concierne.

– Sí. No podemos permitir que nuestro grupo esté divido. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

– Taichi tiene razón, asintió Koushiro, poniéndose de pie.

El adolescente se acercó a Sakae y miró duramente a Meiko.

– Hablar a Sakae como lo has hecho es injusto. Ella y Ryudamon están haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarnos. No puedes culparlos por todo lo que pasó mientras Sakae aún no sabía que era una Elegida.

Meiko miró a Koushiro con soberbia:

– ¿Te crees que estas en mejor posición que yo para entender a Sakae, Koushiro? Probablemente piensas que soy una mala hermana para ella y que quizás tú hubieras sido un mejor hermano si hubierais crecido juntos.

– ¡Nunca dije tal cosa! se defendió Koushiro. Eres tú, la hermana de Sakae.

– ¡Es falso y lo sabes! Bueno, ya veo que todos estáis dispuestos a defenderla, ¡muy bien! ¡Consoladla! ¡Yo no necesito la piedad de nadie! gritó.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se fue corriendo. Taichi dio un paso adelante para alcanzarla, pero Sora le puso una mano en el hombro.

– No, Taichi. Necesita estar sola.

Koushiro miró a Sakae, incomodo. La adolescente había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo, herida. Finalmente, levantó la vista y le dijo:

– Gracias Koushiro, pero yo tampoco necesito estar protegida. Ven Ryudamon, quiero que estemos tranquilos. Necesito pensar.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia el bosque, con el rostro sombrío. Mimi se acercó a Koushiro, boquiabierta por el altercado entre las dos chicas:

– ¿Qué quiso decir Meiko cuando dijo que podrías haber sido un "mejor hermano" para Sakae?

Koushiro suspiró con la mirada fija en los matorrales tras los cuales Sakae acababa de desaparecer:

– Antes de que nos fuéramos al mundo digital, fui a la tumba de mis verdaderos padres. Me encontré con Sakae, cuyos padres biológicos están enterrados justo al lado de los míos.

– ¿Sus... padres biológicos? repitió Takeru, desconcertado.

Nishijima parpadeó. Entonces, ¿Sakae no era la hija del Sr. Mochizuki?...

– Así es, asintió Koushiro. Nuestros dos padres se conocían e incluso se habían prometido criar al hijo del otro si algo le sucedía a uno de ellos. Desafortunadamente, ambos murieron la misma noche en un accidente de coche. Teníamos un año. Por eso fui criado por mis actuales padres adoptivos y por eso Sakae fue adoptada por el Sr. Mochizuki. Meiko se enteró recientemente de la verdad y creo que le cuesta acostumbrarse a la idea de que Sakae no es realmente su hermana.

– Para ella, es cómo perder a una segunda persona que quiere, murmuró Hikari. Después de Meicoomon, descubrió que la que siempre pensó que era su hermana, en realidad, nunca lo fue.

– Es triste, dijo Mimi.

– Además, no encuentra su sitio en nuestro grupo, dijo Sora.

– Tampoco debe ser fácil para Sakae, señaló Yamato. Arrojada como quien dice, al mundo digital sin saber nada de lo que concierne a lo digimons, sintiéndose diferente...

– En cualquier caso, mejor dejarlas solas por el momento, dijo Joe. Esperemos que puedan reconciliarse rápidamente...

Todos asintieron y volvieron a sentarse cerca del fuego. Hikari se quedó un poco aparte. Takeru se acostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Yamato sacó su armónica y le dijo a su compañero digimon:

– ¿Gabumon, quieres acompañarme? Voy a dar un paseo.

– Vale.

Joe estaba sentado cerca del arroyo que bordeaba el claro donde se habían instalado. Su cara se había oscurecido. Mimi lo notó y se sentó a su lado:

– Joe... ¿estás bien?

– Ah hola Mimi, sí, estoy bien, gracias.

– ¿Te preocupa algo?

– No, nada.

– Veo que hay algo que te molesta. Todos están muy sombríos últimamente y tengo el ánimo bajo... aunque haya que reconocer que la situación de Meimei y Sakae es complicada... sin hablar de Hikari, que Lucemon casi llega a corromper... No quiero que nuestros amigos discutan. Eso envenena nuestros corazones.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Entiendo que lo que les está sucediendo a Meiko y Sakae es difícil, pero... hace daño a otras personas.

– ¿Cómo a Koushiro?

– Es posible... pero pienso principalmente en Taichi.

– Se preocupa por Meiko, ¿verdad?

– Sí, pero creo que no se permite expresar muchos sentimientos en este momento. Asume demasiadas cosas actualmente. Y Meiko no le ayuda.

– Meimei solo necesita alguien que le tienda la mano. Debe sentirse sola y es importante sentirse amado.

Mimi notó que la mirada de Joe se había desviado, adentrándose en sus pensamientos.

– Y tú, Joe, ¿te sientes solo? ¿Piensas en Chisako, verdad?

Joe sobresaltó y se sonrojó.

– ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

– Se nota en tus ojos. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que está bien y que piensa en ti.

– Quiero tanto protegerla de los peligros del mundo digital...

Mimi poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro y levantando un puño determinado, le dijo:

– Lo conseguiremos, todos juntos.

– Cuando pienso que hace seis años era yo quien te consolaba, dijo Joe sonriendo.

– ¡Te devuelvo así el favor! Además, no sé tú, ¡pero tengo hambre todavía!

– Gomamon ha devorado toda la comida que había traído...

– Creo que me queda chocolate...

Mimi sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolso. Lo saco del envase, lo partió por la mitad y entregó a Joe un trozo. El chico le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa a su vez, contenta de sí misma. Al menos había animado a una persona esa noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakae había caminado por el bosque para desahogar su ira. Ahora que estaba sola, sentía que la ansiedad la abrumaba otra vez. Había algo de verdad en lo que Meiko le había dicho. Quizás quería ir demasiado rápido, adquirir demasiado rápido las capacidades que los Niños Elegidos ya poseían. ¿Se equivocaba tal vez de camino? ¿Paralizaba realmente a Ryudamon como Meiko lo afirmaba? No sabía qué pensar.

– Sakae... no escuches lo que Meiko te dijo, le murmuró Ryudamon. Yo creo en ti y ella no tiene derecho a hablarte como lo hizo.

– Pero... Ryudamon, ¿y si tenía razón? ¿y si yo te impidiera digievolucionar?

– ¡Es imposible! Eres buena persona, ¡sé que puedes ayudarme!

Sakae miró hacia abajo. Dudaba de todo ahora. Los pensamientos oscuros empezaron a devorarla, cuando de repente escuchó música. Levantó la vista y aguzó el oído. Era una armónica. Intrigada, se dirigió de la dirección de la melodía. Pronto llegó a la orilla del río que serpenteaba en medio del bosque.

Yamato estaba sentado en la orilla, Gabumon a su lado. El aire armonioso que Sakae había escuchado provenía de una armónica plateada que Yamato llevaba a la boca. Los ojos del adolescente estaban cerrados: estaba totalmente entregado a la música. Su rostro expresaba melancolía, casi dolor al sonar cada nota. Fruncía el ceño, su frente se arrugaba de concentración y emoción. Su melodía resonaba con una gran pureza en medio del bosque. Sakae parpadeó: Yamato desprendía una gran serenidad. Apenas le había hablado hasta ahora, por lo que Sakae estaba convencida de que el joven no veía muy bien su integración en el grupo de Niños Elegidos. De repente pisó una rama que se rompió. Yamato se interrumpió, se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Sakae que lo estaba mirando. Al contrario de lo que ella se había imaginado, la mirada que le dirigió no fue hostil. Solo parecía sorprendido.

– Discúlpame, dijo Sakae, incómoda. No... no quería molestarte. Sabes….tocas muy bien. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que tienes una armónica?

Yamato miró el instrumento y sonrió:

– Bastante, sí. ¿Sabes algo de solfeo?

– No... no, pero creo que siento la misma emoción cuando dibujo.

– Es muy posible, asintió pensativo. He visto que dibujas muy bien.

– Gracias.

Yamato permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, con sus ojos fijos en Sakae. Parecía estar pensando en lo que le iba a decir, a aquella persona con la que nunca había hablado de tú a tú. ¿Cómo dirigirse a ella, cómo hablarle con tacto, sin añadir a su malestar? Al final, le preguntó simplemente:

– ¿Cuándo te gusta dibujar?

– ¿Eh? Uh... Me gusta tomar mi lápiz cuando algo me sorprende o me fascina...

– ¿Dibujas cuando estás triste?

Sakae se sorprendió por la pregunta. Yamato miró su armónica y dijo:

– La música tiene fuerza. Cuando toco esta armónica, es como si estuviera expresando lo que las palabras no pueden decir. Me ayuda cuando estoy triste.

Sakae se puso a reflexionar.

– Yo, cuando estoy triste, me cuesta mucho dibujar...

– ¿Qué pasaría si lo intentas de todos modos?

– ¿Crees que... me vendría bien?

– No lo sé. Quizás no te haga sentir nada. Pero tal vez te alivie.

Sakae parpadeó, vacilante. Yamato mantuvo sus ojos tranquilos y profundos sobre ella. Finalmente, Sakae sacó su cuaderno y lápiz y vino a sentarse en la orilla.

– ¿Qué puedo dibujar?

– Lo que quieras. Elige lo que te ayudará.

Sakae frunció el ceño y finalmente tomó su lápiz. Se giró hacia Yamato:

– ¿Puedes seguir tocando la armónica mientras dibujo? Algo... melancólico, si puedes.

– Sin problema, respondió, llevándose la armónica a los labios.

Las notas se elevaron nuevamente en el bosque. Gabumon y Ryudamon cerraron los ojos, mecidos por la melodía. Sakae dibujó una primera línea en su cuaderno. Era una curva, que luego tomó una forma serpentina. Mientras tocaba, Yamato miró el dibujo que esbozaba Sakae. Era un rio. En su cabecera, representó una montaña. Luego, Sakae añadió líneas horizontales, remodeló la roca. La montaña se convirtió en una cara y del agua que fluía desde su fuente, en lágrimas. Yamato podía leer mucho dolor en esos ojos tallados en la piedra. La montaña estaba sola, en medio de una meseta abandonada y su río transportaba toda la tristeza de Sakae. La chica se detuvo y miró el dibujo. Entonces, de repente, dibujó un digimon sobre el arroyo. Su digimon. Ryudamon, entusiasta, alegre, lleno de energía, en total contraste con la soledad que emanaba de la montaña. Yamato parpadeó: se veía que Sakae amaba mucho a su compañero digimon. La chica dejó entonces su lápiz e inspiró lentamente, como si estuviera liberando toda la tensión que llevaba en sí misma.

– Tenías razón, le dijo a Yamato. Me vino muy bien.

Yamato se quedó un momento mirando el dibujo que Sakae había producido. Significaba muchas cosas.

– Sé cómo te sientes, dijo finalmente. Este terrible sentirse diferente, rechazado... sentir que no estás a la altura. Lo viví antes que tú.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– La primera vez que vinimos al digimonde con mis amigos, hace seis años, Takeru todavía era pequeño. Quería protegerlo de todo. Pero un día Takeru se volvió lo suficientemente independiente como para valerse por sí mismo. Ya no me necesitaba y me di cuenta de que era yo quien lo necesitaba. Cuando estaba solo, no era capaz hacer frente a de mis problemas. Y cuando me vi obligado a hacerlo, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Me metí en muchas peleas con Taichi, porque no me gustaba que decidiera siempre para todos. Sin embargo, después, entendí que era él y no yo quien actuaba como un verdadero jefe. Me sentí rechazado, pero en realidad era yo quien me estaba excluyendo, porque no encontraba mi lugar en nuestro grupo.

– ¿Y cómo lo encontraste, al final?

– Me cuestioné a mí mismo. No fue fácil. Durante un tiempo incluso quise separarme de nuestro grupo.

– Y... ¿por qué regresaste?

– Porque entendí que tenía amigos allí. Amigos que me habían tendido la mano y a quienes no prestado atención. Entendí que muchas veces, cuando pensaba que Taichi me desafiaba, en realidad me estaba ayudando... y era yo quien había rechazado su ayuda por terquedad.

Yamato hizo una pausa, la mirada en el vacío. Se recuperó y giró la cabeza hacia Sakae:

– Tienes amigos aquí, Sakae. Estamos para ayudarte si aceptas nuestra ayuda. Ryudamon te necesita. Nadie te excluirá, excepto tú misma.

– Pero, Meiko me dijo...

– Meiko se siente sola, como yo lo estuve hace algunos años. Ella también tenía la impresión de ser diferente y estar rechazada. Tal vez solo necesita que le tiendas la mano... como nosotros lo hacemos para ti.

Sakae parpadeó, pensativa. Yamato había vuelto a mirar el río. Sakae le dijo con voz agradecida:

– Gracias Yamato. Me has ayudado mucho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora apartó las ramas de los matorrales y entró en el claro. Había estado buscando a Meiko durante casi media hora. Su amiga se había refugiado lejos del campamento y había encontrado unas ramas para hacer fuego. Ahora estaba frotando dos piezas de madera colocas perpendicularmente y se brotaron chispas y poco después llamas saltaron sobre todas las ramitas que prendieron fuego. Sora se acercó:

– Meiko... me alegro de haberte encontrado.

Meiko se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta.

– Sora...

– Sé que preferirías probablemente estar sola, dijo suavemente su amiga. Pero también supongo que necesitas liberarte de muchas cosas, y que, quizás, podríamos hablar.

Meiko bajó la mirada.

– Hubiera pensado que os quedaríais todos con Sakae...

– Eres mi amiga, Meiko. No importa con quién discutas, cómo te sientes, siempre estaré para ti. Además, Sakae también fue a caminar por el bosque para estar sola.

– ¿Enserio?

– Sí.

– Ahora, lamento lo que le dije antes... sé que es difícil para ella. No merecía que me enojara así, susurró Meiko, mordiéndose el labio. Es solo que...

– ¿…que?

Meiko miró a Sora, vacilante. Sora le sonrió:

– Puedes decirme todo lo que te pesa, Meiko. No le diré nada a Sakae.

– Pues... para ser sincera, me ha parecido injusto que Sakae tenga un compañero en el mundo digital que la estaba esperando. Cuando éramos pequeñas, tenía a Meicoomon conmigo y sabía que Sakae también soñaba con tener un digimon. Siempre me dije a mí misma que si ella no tenía uno, era que no estaba destinada a tenerlo... y, sin embargo, Ryudamon había nacido. Pero Sakae tuvo que ser llamada en el mundo digital después de que hubiera perdido a Meicoomon... como si Homeostasis, satisfecho de que mi pequeña Mei esté muerta, ahora se riera de mí al darle a Sakae un compañero. ¡Es humillante y cruel!

Sora se arrodilló frente a ella y puso sus manos sobre las suyas:

– Estoy segura de que eso no es lo que quería Homeostasis. Si realmente nos eligió para ser los Niños Elegidos, nunca sería cruel con nosotros...

– Entonces, ¿por qué quiso que Mei muriera?

– Por desgracia, no había otra opción...

– Hikari soñó con Mei, cuando estábamos encerradas en la cueva después de derrotar a los Señores Demonios... pero está convencida de que no era un sueño, que estaba en otra dimensión. Y si tenía razón, ¿tal vez pueda volver ver a Meicoomon? Queríamos hablarlo con Koushiro, pero aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo... y cómo le he hablado antes, dudo que ahora quiera ayudarme.

– Koushiro sabía que estabas enojada. Se habrá olvidado de todo eso cuando vayas a hablar con él y estoy segura de que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para ayudarte. No te preocupes tanto.

– Es... que me siento tan sola desde que regresamos al mundo digital. Tengo la sensación de ser completamente impotente. Me parece que en cada momento me recuerda que Mei ya no está conmigo... y que nunca lo estará de nuevo.

– Sé que es difícil y que extrañas a Meicoomon. Es normal. Yo, si Piyomon desapareciera, me sentiría como tú.

– ¿Por qué duele tanto?

– Porque mucho la amaste.

Meiko miró a Sora y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sora le sonrió:

– Tienes derecho a estar triste y a expresarlo. Estoy aquí para ti.

Los sollozos sacudieron a Meiko y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Se los limpió con el puño y tartamudeó:

– ¿Crees... crees que podría seros útil?

– Por supuesto, asintió Sora, tomándola en sus brazos. Formas parte de nuestro grupo. Siempre nos serás de ayuda. Y quiero que sepas que nunca tendrás que ganarte nada para seguir siendo mi amiga, poniéndote en peligro o queriendo tener un compañero digimon.

Meiko sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos: pero esta vez fueron lágrimas de gratitud. Abrazó a Sora y sonrió.

Avanzada la noche, Yamato regresó al campamento para relevar a Joe. Sakae ya había regresado y estaba durmiendo cerca de Ryudamon. Sora entonces apareció a través de un camino forestal.

– ¿Qué tal, Sora? le preguntó Yamato. ¿Dónde estabas?

– Con Meiko, respondió ella en voz baja. Creo que... le vino bien hablar con alguien. Y tú, ¿fuiste a tocar la armónica?

– Sí. También vi a Sakae.

– ¿Sakae?

– Sí. Ella dibujó, yo toqué música, hablamos, y creo que... le vino bien.

Sora sonrió y se sentó cerca de Yamato. Él extendió un brazo y la tomó contra él.

– Eres una buena persona, Yamato, le susurró, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

– Tú también, Sora, susurró, besando su frente.

* * *

**¡Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado****!**

**Samy : Muchas gracias por tu última review, me encanta que hayas tenido la impresión de estar leyendo el anime original. Trato de respetar lo máximo posible el carácter de los personajes así como de hacer batallas dinámicas. ¡Espero que la continuación te guste!**

**Gracias a todos los lectores que dedican tiempo para leer esta historia. **


	22. El Mar Oscuro

**Capítulo 22**

El silencio de la noche se cernía sobre el campamento de los Niños Elegidos. Solo los restos de la lumbre chisporroteaban partículas arrojando partículas rojizas en el aire. A veces una rama húmeda emitía un silbido como si la madera suspirara de bienestar al lado del calor. Las llamas dibujaban sombras móviles y misteriosas en los árboles y en las caras. Todos los adolescentes y sus digimons se habían dormidos, a la excepción de Yamato, que vigilaba, e Hikari que no conseguía dormir.

Hikari, acostada de lado, miraba fijamente al fuego. Aunque lo escondiera, la influencia que Lucemon había tenido sobre ella y Angewomon la asustaba. La idea de que los Señores Demonios o Piedmon pudieran hacer daño a su digimon usando sus miedos la angustiaba. Hikari sabía que tenía que luchar contra sus temores. Pero su corazón sensible absorbía las emociones de los demás y a menudo se sumaban a sus propios sentimientos. Negar estas emociones era como negar una parte de sí misma. Habían liberado a Azulongmon, pero les quedaban dos Bestias Sagradas por rescatar. Hikari sabía que aunque su búsqueda progresaba, algo más la preocupaba. Desde dos días una idea había brotado en su mente...

– Hikari, ¿no estás durmiendo?

Tailmon había abierto los ojos y se había levantado. Notó la expresión preocupada de su compañera humana.

– Pareces muy sombría, Hikari...

– No te preocupes por mí, respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Tailmon, quiero poder protegerte siempre...

– No tengas miedo, seré capaz de resistir a los Señores Demonios, a Piedmon e incluso a Yggdrasil si hace falta...

– Si quiero protegerte, tengo que deshacerme de algunos de mis miedos... Tengo una idea para hacerlo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

– Cuenta conmigo.

– También me gustaría pedirles ayuda a Takeru y Patamon.

– Espera... ¿qué plan tienes en mente?

Cuando Hikari se lo explicó, Tailmon se quedó sin palabras.

– ¿Qué? No, Hikari, ¡es demasiado peligroso!

– Shhh, ¡vas a despertar a todo el mundo!

Hikari miró a sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos se había movido. Luego giró la cabeza hacia Yamato: miraba en otra dirección.

– Uf... susurró ella. Ven conmigo, Tailmon.

La adolescente caminó lentamente hacia el lugar donde Takeru dormía. Se inclinó hacia él y lo sacudió suavemente por el hombro:

– Takeru... Takeru, despierta...

El joven agitó las pestañas y finalmente abrió los ojos. Cuando reconoció a Hikari, muy cerca de su cara, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y tartamudeó:

– ¿Hikari? ¿Qué… qué pasa?

– Levántate en silencio y aléjate un poco. Me gustaría hablarte. Lleva a Patamon contigo.

Takeru obedeció y se alejaron un poco hacia el bosque. Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Takeru exclamó:

– Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

– Takeru, necesitaría tu ayuda.

– ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?

– Lo que le sucedió a Angewomon esta tarde todavía me persigue... Tengo miedo que otro Señor demonio, o peor, Yggdrasil, esté tratando de influir en la digivolución de Tailmon usando mi miedo...

– ¡Sabes que nunca permitiré que ningún Señor demonio haga eso! Te protegeré de tus temores, Hikari.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente, conmovida por el coraje y la entrega del joven. Takeru sintió que había hablado con demasiado entusiasmo porque él también se sonrojó. Cada uno apartó la vista del otro. Finalmente, Hikari susurró:

– Me gustaría poder luchar contra estas ansiedades, sabes. Sé que nuestra misión actual es liberar a las Bestias Sagradas, pero... no puedo evitar pensar en Ken y Gennai.

– Su secuestro te ha afectado mucho, ¿no?

– Sí. Más de lo que creía. Estoy segura de que mi miedo a que se les haga daño alimenta mis temores personales, lo cual está relacionado con lo que me ha pasado esta tarde con Angewomon. Llevo varios días pensándolo... Takeru, quiero ir a liberar a Ken y Gennai de Yggdrasil.

Ante estas palabras, Takeru se quedó estupefacto

– Quieres... ¿ir y liberar a Ken y Gennai de Yggdrasil? repitió, aturdido. Pero, Piedmon les llevó al Mar Oscuro, ¿te acuerdas? Y Taichi lo dijo: ninguno de nosotros puede entrar en ese mundo.

– Precisamente... ¿recuerdas que hace tres años fui allí sin quererlo? ¿Y qué te uniste a mí?

– Sí, y las criaturas que encontramos allí no me dejaron un buen recuerdo...

– Creo que puedo volver a abrir un pasaje que nos transporte al Mar Oscuro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás... estás segura?

– Absolutamente.

Takeru miró fijamente a la chica y comenzó a pensar en la viabilidad de su plan y si podía transportarlos al Mar Oscuro... pero luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

– Pero Hikari, incluso si lograses abrir un pasaje, sería demasiado peligroso... ¡Todos los Señores Demonios están allí! Sin contar con Yggdrasil ... ¡sería como meterse en la boca del lobo!

– ¡Pero es precisamente por eso que debemos ir, no creen que podamos entrar en su mundo! Yggdrasil sabe que estamos buscando a las Bestias Sagradas, por eso envió a Lucemon y Barbamon al mundo digital... pero no espera que entremos en su mundo. Esto nos da una ventaja sobre él. Solo tendremos que ser rápidos, pero estoy segura de que puede funcionar... y si tenemos éxito, Ken y Gennai nos podrán ayudar a liberar las Bestias Sagradas. En cuanto a mí, será un temor de menos que los Señores Demonios podrán usar para corromper a Angewomon.

– Pero no tenemos idea de dónde están encerrados, ni siquiera del tamaño del mundo del Mar Oscuro... esto podría tomarnos varios días...

– Estoy segura de que la costa del Mar Oscuro no es tan grande y que percibiré la presencia de nuestros amigos cuando esté allí.

Takeru suspiró con las manos en las caderas: estaba dudando. ¿A dónde se había ido la tranquila Hikari que conocía? Levantó la vista y la miró fijamente. De repente entendió: en este momento, no era la tranquila Hikari que le hacía frente, sino una Hikari llena de compasión por sus amigos prisioneros de Yggdrasil. No podía contener la bondad que tenía en ella. Siempre estaba lista para ayudar a los demás, aunque tuviera que ponerse en peligro. Esta integridad constituía su fuerza, pero también su debilidad. Takeru leyó en sus ojos que estaba decidida. No podía dejarla ir sola. Si algo le sucediera, nunca se lo perdonaría.

– Vale, capituló Takeru. Patamon e yo vamos a acompañarte.

– Yo también, quiero ir con vosotros.

Takeru y Hikari se dieron la vuelta: Meiko salió de los matorrales y los miró intensamente.

– Meiko... murmuró Hikari.

– ¿Escuchaste toda nuestra conversación? dijo Takeru.

– Sí.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres acompañarnos? preguntó Hikari.

– Sí. Estoy cansada de sentirme inútil. Quiero demostrarme a mí misma que todavía soy capaz de actuar, aunque no tenga Meicoomon a mi lado. Ken es bueno; no merece estar prisionero de Yggdrasil.

Takeru y Hikari intercambiaron miradas y luego asintieron.

– Vale, asintió Takeru. Patamon, Tailmon, ¿estáis listos para ayudarnos?

– ¡Sin dudar! confirmó Tailmon.

– Estoy contigo, Takeru, exclamó Patamon.

– Solo quiero dejar un mensaje cerca del campamento, dijo Hikari. Para que mi hermano pueda verlo. Espero que comprenda nuestras motivaciones. Ahora vuelvo.

Atravesó el bosque y reencontró el claro donde dormían sus amigos. Abrió su mochila que había dejado al pie de un árbol, sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Rápidamente, escribió algunas líneas. "Espero que Taichi acepte mi decisión", pensó. Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y la colocó al lado del fuego, con una piedra encima para que no se volara.

Luego regresó al claro donde estaban Takeru y Meiko. Se acercó a sus amigos y les dijo:

– Creo que si utilizo mis mayores temores, la desesperación más intensa que yace en mi corazón, puedo llevarnos al Mar Oscuro. Cogedme de la mano y os llevaré conmigo.

Meiko y Takeru asintieron. Hikari extendió una mano a cada uno de ellos. Luego Takeru y Meiko cerraron el círculo cogiéndose la mano. Hikari cerró los ojos y buscó en su interior los peores temores que habían podido sentir en su vida. Se le retorció el estómago y una visión aterradora se apoderó de ella. Tembló, pero sus amigos sostenían firmemente su mano. De repente, Meiko vio que su cuerpo empezaba a ser transparente. Miró a Takeru, asustada. El chico apretó los labios para decirle que permaneciera en silencio. Hikari se estaba concentrando. Los cuerpos de los tres adolescentes se hicieron cada vez más evanescentes, perdiendo toda consistencia material. De repente, desaparecieron por completo y Takeru tuvo la impresión de ser arrastrado al vacío. Apretó muy fuerte las manos de Hikari y de Meiko.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraban en una larga playa de arena gris. Tailmon y Patamon se habían transportado a su lado. Se apilaban en el cielo nubes oscuras, tan espesas que impedían que la luz entrara en este mundo. Un enorme océano se extendía ante ellos: sus olas negras refluían a sus pies. Se estremecieron cuando sopló un viento frío.

– Hikari, lo has conseguido... dijo Takeru, impresionado.

– ¿Estamos en el Mar Oscuro? murmuró Meiko. Este mundo está tan desolado...

– Solo vine aquí una vez, dijo Hikari, frunciendo el ceño. Pero la sensación helada que da este lugar es tan vívida en mi memoria como si hubiera venido ayer...

Se dieron la vuelta: unos acantilados altos y empinados dominaban la playa. Una cascada del color del plomo se arrojaba desde uno de ellos para abrir un surco en la arena hacia el océano. Una gran pagoda oscura se elevaba encima de esta cascada inquietante.

– Estoy segura de que Ken y Gennai están allí, dijo Hikari.

– Vamos a intentar acercarnos, dijo Takeru.

En el momento en el cual se ponían en marcha, Hikari gritó. Meiko y Takeru se dieron la vuelta. Un brazo gris y sin forma acababa de salir del agua para agarrar el tobillo de Hikari. Tailmon y Patamon se apresuraron a liberarla. El brazo soltó a la chica que inmediatamente retrocedió.

Entonces el Mar Oscuro se agitó y de las olas emergieron criaturas horribles: de sus cuerpos delgados de los que salían brazos largos, se sostenían con dos piernas flácidas. Con una cabeza erizada de membranas recordaban a aletas dorsales que los hacía parecer como peces. No tenían boca ni nariz, solo unos ojos negros en el centro de los cuales brillaban una inquietante pupila roja. Todo su cuerpo negro y viscoso parecía estar formado por el mismo Mar Oscuro. Los tres adolescentes dieron un salto hacia atrás, asustados y repelidos por su apariencia.

– ¿Qué... qué es esto? gritó Meiko.

– ¡Son las criaturas que ya nos habían atacado! exclamó Takeru.

– ¡Son las que querían llevarme con ellos! dijo Hikari, aterrorizada.

– Meiko, ¡vete hacia la pagoda! le dijo Takeru. ¡Hikari y yo los vamos a detener!

– ¡Vale!

Mientras emergían del agua otras criaturas monstruosas, Takeru e Hikari sacaron su digivice: Patamon y Tailmon digievolucionaron en Angemon y Angewomon mientras Meiko corría hacia los acantilados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daigo Nishijima soñaba. Tenía diecisiete años otra vez y se encontraba en medio de un desierto, en plena tormenta. La arena le picaba los ojos y le magullaba el rostro. No podía ver a más de diez metros de distancia. Sin embargo, sabía que Apocalymon estaba cerca. Homeostasis le había llamado a él y a los primeros cinco Niños Elegidos para repelerlo. Pero no podía caminar, no podía correr. Su pierna derecha estaba rota, causándole un dolor punzante. En la niebla producida por la arena distinguió a Maki Himekawa que se había desmayado en el suelo. ¡Hime! La sangre fluía desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su muñeca. Se arrastró hacia ella, la enderezó para tomarla contra él y protegerla. De repente, los vientos de arena disminuyeron. Nishijima entrecerró los ojos y distinguió Apocalymon: encaramado desde un polígono de doce lados del que emanaban garras metálicas capaces de privar a cualquier digimon de su fuerza, era aterrador. Unos tubos salían de este polígono para alimentar su cuerpo azulado. Nishijima giró la cabeza: todos los digimons reunidos por Homeostasis para luchar contra Yggdrasil y Apocalymon habían sido derrotados. Nishijima y sus amigos no eran los compañeros de estos digimons y no podían hacerlos digievolucionar como lo ambicionaba Homeostasis. Sus verdaderos compañeros digimons eran los que se habían transformado en Bestias Sagradas y habían sido encarcelados. Ahora Nishijima y sus amigos estaban solos contra Apocalymon... ¿Dónde estaban Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru?

Unas sombras oscilaron en este momento de la tormenta. Sombras humanas. Nishijima reconoció la silueta de una joven morena, de unos diecisiete años, con gafas:

– ¡Ibuki!

– ¡Daigo! ¡Estás aquí! Pero... estás herido! ¡E Hime también!

– ¿Dónde están los otros?

– ¡Estamos aquí!

Dos otros jóvenes salieron de la niebla: un chico robusto, con un rostro determinado, de la edad de Ibuki, y otro más joven y más fibroso, con el cabello negro y ojos azules.

– ¡Eiichiro! ¡Shigeru! exclamó Nishijima.

Eiichiro lo miró a él y a Hime. Tomo conciencia de que lo que iba a pasar. Se volvió hacia Ibuki:

– Ibuki, Daigo e Hime no podrán hacerlo.

– Lo sé, asintió la chica.

– ¿De qué habláis? exclamó Nishijima.

En ese momento el suelo tembló. Apocalymon estaba preparando su ataque de destrucción total. Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Entonces se colocaron frente a Daigo y Maki, se cogieron por la mano y se concentraron. La tierra tembló más, se agrietó. De repente, tres Bestias Sagradas surgieron de las profundidades del digimundo: eran los digimons que habían sido sus compañeros antaño. Nishijima estaba demasiado débil para hacer como sus amigos: no podía llamar a Baihumon, no podía permitir que se liberase. Hime se había despertado y gritó en contra de Homeostasis. Su rencor hacia él resonó en el sueño de Nishijima como un eco. Las tres Bestias Sagradas estaban luchando contra Apocalymon, pero les faltaban fuerzas para vencer tal monstruo. De repente, Nishijima vio los cuerpos de Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru encenderse. este último se volvió hacia él e Hime y les dijo:

– Mis amigos, no tengáis miedo. Os protegeremos con nuestros compañeros digimons. Ahora sabemos por qué somos los Niños Elegidos.

– Debéis mantener vuestras fuerzas, continuó Ibuki. Para seguir luchando contra las tinieblas después de nosotros.

– ¡Esperad, quiero ayudaros! ¡Quiero salvaros! ¡No muráis por segunda vez! les gritó desesperadamente Daigo Nishijima.

Intentaba comunicarse con sus amigos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus cuerpos se disolvieron y desaparecieron para dar su energía a sus compañeros digimons. Apocalymon derrotado, cayó en el Mar Oscuro. Pero las Bestias Sagradas, debilitadas, fueron atrapadas a su vez por los últimos ataques persistentes del monstruo. Antes de que desaparecieran, Nishijima sintió que una burbuja les envolvía, tanto a él como a Hime. Fueron proyectados al mundo real y se cerró el paso al mundo digital. Estaban en las orillas de Tokio. Daigo Nishijima sabía que ya había experimentado todo esto en realidad. Antes de conocer a Taichi y sus amigos, Antes de que ellos se convirtiesen en los nuevos Niños Elegidos para reemplazar a Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru que se habían sacrificado. Se volvió hacia Hime. Pero cuando lo miró, sus ojos se habían puesto rojos. Esta vez ya no era un recuerdo, sino una pesadilla.

– Daigo, quiero servir a Yggdrasil, dijo con voz cavernosa. Como tú no pudiste ayudarme, el mal lo hará.

– ¡No! No, por favor ¡quédate conmigo! ¡Puedo ayudarte! exclamó, tratando de contenerla.

Pero el cuerpo de Hime desapareció en sus manos y se convirtió en polvo, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

En ese momento, Nishijima se despertó sobresaltado, sin aliento. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. A diferencia de su pesadilla, un silencio total reinaba en el mundo real. Todos los adolescentes dormían profundamente y el fuego se moría en cenizas escarlatas. En el bosque solo se oía el sonido de misteriosos grillos que ningún digimon había conseguido ver nunca. Nishijima se pasó una mano por la frente empapada de sudor, todavía palpitando por su pesadilla. Ver a Azulongmon había despertado recuerdos dolorosos en él. No había podido salvar a Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru... ¿podría todavía ayudar a Hime? Se levantó y fue a agitar los brasas para reavivar las llamas. Entonces notó una forma blanca en el suelo. Un trozo de papel. Algo estaba escrito encima. Quitó la piedra que lo sostenía y lo leyó. De nuevo, su corazón se puso a latir con fuerza.

– ¡Despertaos todos! gritó.


	23. Una trampa

**Capítulo 23**

Criaturas viscosas salían del Mar Oscuro por docenas. Angewomon y Angemon se alzaron delante de Hikari y Takeru para protegerlos. Las criaturas se detuvieron mientras preparaban sus ataques; en ese momento un fenómeno extraño ocurrió de repente: sus cuerpos empezaron a deformarse, cambiaron lentamente de apariencia. Crecían o se encogían, se estiraban o se alargaban. Durante esta transformación, solo los ojos rojos de las criaturas mantuvieron sus dimensiones. Cuando terminaron de mudar, Takeru exclamó:

– Pero... ¿son digimons?

– No creo que sean digimons, dijo Hikari. Solo pueden asumir la apariencia de ellos.

La chica frunció el ceño: cuando había venido al Mar Oscuro tres años atrás, se había sentido atraída por las súplicas pronunciadas por unos digimons. Después de que les había ayudados, se habían revelado en la horrible forma que adoptaban las criaturas del Mar Oscuro; y por lo que estaba viendo ahora, también podían revertir este proceso y retomar la forma de digimons: docenas de criaturas estaban en ese momento saliendo del mar y se transformaban en Divermons, una especie de hombre-pez con una cabeza recubierta de membranas. Llevaban un cilindro de oxígeno en la espalda y estaban armados con arpones. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, habían alcanzado el nivel perfecto y podían ser adversarios formidables. Los ojos de Hikari y Takeru se abrieron cuando vio a otra criatura adoptar una forma más imponente y amenazante: esta se convirtió en un Gesomon, con quien ya habían luchado hace seis años en Tokio. Hikari sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Las criaturas eran demasiado numerosas. Sin embargo, Takeru apretó los puños y dio un paso adelante:

– ¡No nos vamos a dejar vencer! Angemon, ¡aléjalos!

– ¡Entendido!

Levantó su digivice que se puso brillar y Angemon llegó al nivel perfecto: apareció MagnaAngemon, con su habitual yelmo púrpura y armado con su espada fluorescente. Se unió a Angewomon y ambos se abalanzaron contra sus enemigos.

– ¡Flecha celestial! lanzó Angewomon, disparando sus flechas de luz.

MagnaAngemon desenvainó su espada y atacó los Divermons, que respondieron a su vez con su arpón.

– ¡Puerta del destino! exclamó MagnaAngemon.

Curiosamente, la puerta que solía abrir para hacer desaparecer los malos digimons no apareció.

– ¿Qué pasa? exclamó Takeru.

– No lo sé, ¡este poder no funciona en este mundo! respondió MagnaAngemon, evitando los disparos de los arpones.

Al mismo tiempo, el Gesomon apuntó a Angewomon:

– ¡Sombra mortal!

Un chorro de tinta brotó de sus numerosos tentáculos. Angewomon lo esquivó y gritó:

– ¡Encanto celestial!

El ataque golpeó al Gesomon que se inclinó. Solo era un digimon de tipo adulto y por lo tanto era inferior al nivel perfecto en el que se encontraba Angewomon. MagnaAngemon unió sus fuerzas a las del ángel femenino y golpearon al Gesomon que se derrumbó bajo las olas.

– ¡Bien hecho! le felicitó Takeru.

Sin embargo, en el mismo instante el Mar Oscuro burbujeó y se formó un remolino a pocos metros de la orilla. Surgió de repente un enorme digimon, mucho más aterrador que Gesomon, que hizo palidecer a los Niños Elegidos.

– ¡Marine Devimon! exclamó Hikari.

El monstruo humanoide azul, con seis tentáculos blancos y viscosos como un molusco y un par de brazos, tenía garras y era capaz de lanzar chorros de tinta diez veces más poderosos que los de un Gesomon. Los Niños Elegidos ya habían luchado contra él tres años antes, cuando Arukenimon lo había enviado a Tokio. Era un digimon de nivel mega, difícil de vencer. Sus ojos rojos con forma de almendra se posaron sobre Angewomon y MagnaAngemon. Levantó sus tentáculos y salieron litros de tinta. Esta vez, Angewomon fue golpeado con fuerza. Cayó en el Mar Oscuro.

– ¡No! Hikari gritó en pánico.

Quiso entrar en el mar para ayudar a su compañera, pero Takeru la contuvo:

– ¡No, no vayas allí! ¡Te van a matar!

MagnaAngemon se zambulló para rescatar a Angewomon: la sacó del agua y la trajo de vuelta a la orilla. Marine Devimon se acercaba y otras criaturas viscosas emergían de las olas, tomando la apariencia de Divermons para rodear a Takeru y Hikari. El adolescente apretó los dientes: no podrían contenerlos a todos.

Mientras tanto, Meiko había alcanzado los altos acantilados que dominaban la playa del Mar Oscuro. Los examinó cuidadosamente y encontró un camino para remontarlos. Trepó a través de la piedra caliza y cuando llegó a la cima, levantó con cautela la cabeza por encima del acantilado: la pagoda oscura estaba a solo unos metros de distancia. Ningún digimon estaba de guardia en la entrada. Era demasiado fácil. Se enderezó en la cumbre y fue a esconderse en unos matorrales cercanos. Dio la vuelta alrededor de la pagoda a distancia, para ver si había otra entrada. Encontró una en un lado de la misma. Sin embargo, estaba en el primer piso y daba a un balcón que rodeaba la pagoda. "¿Cómo podré subir hasta allí?" se preguntó Meiko. Entonces vio un árbol que parecía suficientemente alto como para poder encaramarse y alcanzar el balcón. Con cuidado, salió de los matorrales y corrió hacia el árbol. Miró hacia arriba: no debería ser demasiado difícil. Cuando era pequeña trepaba a menudo árboles con Meicoomon en el bosque cerca de Tottori. Se apoyó en las ramas bajas y empezó a subir. Después de unos pocos movimientos, llegó a la altura del balcón. Mientras sostenía las ramas, estiró la pierna hacia la barandilla, dio un impulso y saltó al balcón. ¡Lo había conseguido! Con cuidado, fue a abrir la puerta. Daba sobre una habitación vacía. La atravesó y dio con un largo pasillo. En la pagoda debía encontrarse las cárceles donde estarían Ken y Gennai. Era lógico pensar que las mazmorras deberían encontrarse en el sótano. Meiko buscó una escalera y bajó de puntillas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Qué pasa? exclamó Yamato, despertado por el grito de Nishijima.

– ¡Takeru, Hikari y Meiko se han ido al Mar Oscuro para liberar a Ken y Gennai! respondió el profesor.

– ¿Cómo? gritó Taichi, saltando. ¡Hikari nunca hubiera hecho algo así!

– Sin embargo... ella fue quien dejó este mensaje.

Taichi agarró el papel que Nishijima le entregaba y lo leyó. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

– ¿Pero qué mosca la ha picado? dijo, desconcertado y enojado.

– ¡Los van a matar! dijo Joe.

– Meiko... susurró Sakae, preocupada.

– Pero, ¿cómo ha podido ir al Mar Oscuro? preguntó Mimi. Creía que era imposible.

– Hikari lo hizo una vez, dijo Koushiro. Probablemente pudo hacerlo de nuevo.

– ¡Qué idiota! exclamó Taichi.

– No podemos dejarlos, dijo Sora.

– Si Yggdrasil se da cuenta de que están en su mundo, podría aprovecharse de ello para traer a otros Señores Demonios al mundo digital gracias a Maki, señaló Nishijima. Y los Señores Demonios podrían fortalecer las barreras que encarcelan a las dos últimas Bestias Sagradas.

– Tenemos que liberar a otra Bestia Sagrada lo antes posible, o perderemos la única ventaja que tenemos sobre Yggdrasil, reflexionó Taichi. Pero no podemos abandonar a Hikari, Takeru y Meiko.

– ¿No tenemos forma de llegar allí? dijo Koushiro.

Con los brazos cruzados, Yamato aún no había dicho nada. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a sus amigos y declaró con firmeza:

– Creo que puedo llevaros al Mar Oscuro.

– ¿Cómo? dijo Taichi, sin palabras.

– Nunca he ido al Mar Oscuro como sí lo hizo Hikari, pero creo que estuve a punto de entrar en este mundo hace seis años. Fue cuando me hice tantas preguntas sobre quien era, desconfiando de mí mismo.

– Sí, ¡lo recuerdo! asintió Joe con la cabeza. Vine a buscarte y me dijiste que la oscuridad de tu corazón había hecho aparecer una cueva oscura.

– Supongo que si hubiera caminado hasta el final de esta cueva, habría llegado al Mar Oscuro. Si fui capaz de hacerlo una vez, debería poder hacerlo de nuevo.

– ¡Espera, yo también caí en esta cueva! recordó Sora de repente. Fuiste tú, Yamato, y tú, Joe, quienes me permitisteis salir. ¿Eso significaría que yo también hubiera podido haber entrado en el Mar Oscuro?

– Es posible, asintió Yamato.

– Entonces, debería poder ayudarte a llevar a nuestros amigos allí.

– Si estáis seguros de poder hacerlo, entonces no perdamos el tiempo, dijo Nishijima.

– ¡Un minuto! intervino Taichi. Yamato, Sora, ¿podréis traernos de vuelta al mundo digital de la misma manera que vais a llevarnos allí?

– Sí, respondió Yamato.

– Yggdrasil probablemente se dará cuenta de que hemos venido a su mundo, continuó Taichi, e intentará contenernos pensando que con solo dos Bestias Sagradas, no podemos luchar contra él. Necesitamos tener un aliado en caso de que las cosas salgan mal. Algunos de nosotros tienen tomar la delantera y ponerse en marcha para liberar a la tercera Bestia Sagrada. Koushiro, ¿cuál es la que se encuentra más cerca?

Koushiro abrió su computadora y consultó su mapa interactivo del mundo digital.

– Diría que Zhuqiaomon y Xuanwumon, las dos Bestias Sagradas que aún tenemos que liberar, son equidistantes, pero será más fácil llegar hasta Zhuqiaomon en comparación con los relieves que tenemos a cruzar.

– Perfecto, dijo Taichi.

– Sin embargo, hay que pensar antes de actuar: por lo que pudimos ver en la cueva donde estaba encarcelado Azulongmon, nuestros símbolos son necesarios para liberar una Bestia Sagrada. Hay que encontrar los símbolos cuyos rasgos de carácter corresponden a los primeros Niños Elegidos. Profesor Nishijima, ¿quién era el compañero de Zhuqiaomon?

– Eiichiro.

– ¿Y cómo era?

– Era un niño responsable y maduro. Su padre estaba en el ejército, por lo que su madre solía estar sola para cuidar la casa. Eiichiro tenía tres hermanos menores, por lo que asumía muchas cosas en casa. Quería trabajar temprano para mantener a su familia y era muy trabajador. Siempre mostró una integridad y franqueza notables porque odiaba las mentiras. Era un amigo honesto y leal.

Los Niños Elegidos se miraron y asintieron.

– Joe, Mimi, creo que son vuestros símbolos los que liberarán a Zhuqiaomon, dijo Yamato.

– Lo creo también, confirmó Koushiro.

– Vale, dijo Taichi, nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos. Joe, Koushiro, Mimi, vais a liberar a Zhuqiaomon. Sakae, vas a ir con ellos.

– Pero, Taichi, yo...

– No te preocupes por Meiko, la traeremos de vuelta – dijo, aunque en este momento, dudaba de sus propias palabras. El Mar Oscuro es un lugar demasiado peligroso para Ryudamon, prefiero que sigas a Joe, Koushiro y Mimi.

Sakae se mordió el labio pero no insistió. Taichi luego se volvió hacia Yamato, Sora y Nishijima:

– Vamos a salvar a Hikari, Takeru y Meiko.

– Taichi, ¿crees que con Omegamon y Hououmon, seremos lo suficientemente fuertes contra lo que nos espera allí? preguntó Yamato.

– Si Hikari y Takeru estuvieran allí, podrían llamar a Azulongmon, dijo Sora.

– Yo puedo aún llamar a Baihumon, dijo Nishijima.

– ¿Podrá seguirnos en el Mar Oscuro? dijo Taichi.

– Vamos a preguntárselo directamente….

El profesor se concentró y a los pocos minutos se escuchó un crujido en las hojas. Baihumon salió del bosque, majestuoso e imponente. Aunque era la cuarta vez que lo veían, los Niños Elegidos todavía lo encontraban impresionante. Nishijima le explicó brevemente la situación. El tigre blanco e índigo asintió, grave:

– Puedo seguiros allí. Azulongmon garantizará el orden en el mundo digital durante mi ausencia.

– Gracias, Baihumon, dijo Taichi.

Luego se acercó a Joe, Koushiro, Mimi y Sakae. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Joe y designó a sus compañeros diciéndole:

– Cuídalos.

– No te preocupes, no les pasará nada. Vosotros también, tened cuidado.

– Gracias.

Joe, Koushiro, Mimi y Sakae se pusieron en marcha. Mientras se iba, Koushiro miró por encima de su hombro: sus ojos se encontraron con los de Taichi y asintió. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Mimi había tomado la mano de Sakae para darle coraje, mientras Palmon y Ryudamon avanzaban junto a ellos. Gomamon siguió a Joe que se encontraba a la cabeza del grupo mientras Tentomon abría el camino. Taichi los vio alejarse con la esperanza de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Luego se unió a Yamato, Sora y Nishijima. Agumon, Gabumon y Piyomon se habían acercado a ellos. La presencia de Baihumon parecía darles confianza en sí mismos para embarcarse en esta operación a la desesperada. Taichi se volvió hacia Yamato y Sora:

– ¿Estáis listos para llevarnos?

– Cuando quieras, respondió Yamato.

Él y Sora se cogieron de la mano y se miraron.

– ¿Lista, Sora? le preguntó Yamato en voz baja. Si no quieres despertar todos estos temores que tienes en tu corazón, lo entenderé...

– No, quiero ayudarte, Yamato, y ayudar a nuestros amigos. Sé que estos temores no durarán porque estamos juntos.

Yamato sonrió, luego se volvieron hacia Taichi y Nishijima tendiéndoles las manos. Taichi agarró la de Yamato, Nishijima la de Sora.

– Vamos a concentrarnos. Los digimons deben aferrarse a nosotros para seguirnos, dijo Yamato.

– ¡Entendido! asintió Agumon, atándose a la pierna de Taichi.

– ¡No hay problema! confirmó Gabumon haciendo lo mismo con Yamato.

– Estoy lista, dijo Piyomon, envolviendo sus alas alrededor del busto de Sora.

Yamato y Sora cerraron los ojos y se concentraron. Cada uno de ellos apeló a sus miedos, a sus dudas como los habían sentido hace seis años. Yamato despertó en él el miedo que había experimentado a perder a Takeru, a no estar a la altura, a no ser aceptado lo que era. Sora avivó su miedo a no poder ayudar a los demás, a ser rechazada y odiada. Guardaban estos miedos en las profundidades de su alma, dormidos, vencidos para algunos, pero estas emociones todavía podían resucitar. A medidas que Yamato y Sora se dejaban invadir por esos pensamientos oscuros, Taichi y Nishijima vieron que sus cuerpos empezaban a desaparecer. Agumon apretó la pierna de Taichi, Gabumon la de Yamato. Piyomon abrazó el busto de Sora con más fuerza. Eran sus compañeros, les protegerían. De repente fueron aspirados a través de un túnel oscuro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yggdrasil se encontraba en la sala de la pagoda negra. Había convocado a Maki Himekawa porque tenía nuevas instrucciones que darle. Mientras le precisaba lo que esperaba de ella, se abrió bruscamente la puerta de la gran sala y Piedmon irrumpió.

– ¡Señor, tengo información urgente que darte!

– Deberías avergonzarte de interrumpirme, Piedmon.

– Lo siento Señor, perdóneme por haberle faltado al respeto, se disculpó Piedmon, inclinándose.

– ¿Bueno, de qué se trata? Habla, te estoy escuchando.

– Los Niños Elegidos han conseguido entrar en nuestro mundo. Actualmente están librando una batalla contra las criaturas del océano en la playa.

– ¿Qué?

Himekawa contuvo el aliento: ¿por qué habrían venido los Niños Elegidos? ¿Se hubieran convencidos de que Yggdrasil era su aliado y no Homeostasis? De repente Himekawa entendió: habían venido por los prisioneros. Yggdrasil flotó hacia una ventana que hizo aparecer en la pared de la gran sala. Himekawa lo siguió. Desde la ventana, podían ver la playa donde ocurría la batalla. Solo eran dos adolescentes. Himekawa reconoció de repente a Hikari. La chica a través de la cual habían hablado Homeostasis. No, estos niños no habían venido para ponerse al servicio de Yggdrasil. Piedmon luego exclamó:

– ¡Mire, Señor Yggdrasil! ¡Otros humanos acaban de aparecer en la orilla!

Maki Himekawa se inclinó e inmediatamente reconoció a Taichi, Yamato, Sora y... ¡Daigo! Su corazón dio un vuelco. Daigo había entrado en el mundo digital. ¿Por qué? Piedmon sonrió con un aire maquiavélico:

– Señor Yggdrasil, ya que estos niños tuvieron la amabilidad de venir a nosotros, ¿por qué no enviarles sus mejores combatientes? Los Señores Demonios se han aburrido bastante estos últimos días.

– Es una excelente idea. Mientras tanto, apuesto a que las criaturas del Mar Oscuro tendrán tiempo para eliminar a los dos que están luchando contra ellos.

La angustia invadió a Maki Himekawa. Había elegido apoyar a Yggdrasil. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ya no sabía qué tenía que hacer.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Taichi se encontraba en la playa del Mar Oscuro. Yamato y Sora lo habían conseguido. Inmediatamente vio la batalla que tenía lugar a apenas unos cientos de metros delante de ellos: docenas de criaturas sin forma y Divermons emergían del mar; detrás de ellos, Marine Devimon avanzaba. Luego distinguió dos digimons que les estaban resistiendo: MagnaAngemon y Angewomon.

– ¡Hikari! gritó Taichi.

– ¡Takeru! gritó Yamato.

– ¡Ayudémosles! dijo Nishijima.

En ese momento, unas nubes negras se concentraron por encima de la pagoda que dominaba la playa. Unos relámpagos iluminaron el cielo, un trueno retumbó. De repente, cinco columnas de fuego estallaron desde las ventanas de la pagoda. Cada una estaba dirigida por un digimon. Se abalanzaron hacia la playa y rodearon a Taichi y a sus amigos. Los digimons aterrizaron y el fuego se apagó alrededor de sus cuerpos: Beelzemon sacó sus pistolas; Belphemon reveló sus dientes de lobo y extendió sus alas moradas con una sonrisa carnívora; Leviamon agitó su cuerpo de dragón bermellón antes de aterrizar; Laylamon les dirigió una mirada seductora y viciosa, tirando de la correa de su vestido. Cubierto con su abrigo rojo, Daemon aterrizó el último y fijó sus ojos alargados en los Niños Elegidos con una risa perversa.

Estaban rodeados.


	24. Las almas condenadas del Mar Oscuro

**Capítulo 24**

Taichi, Yamato, Sora y el Nishijima retrocedieron. Sus digimons estaban delante de ellos, listos para intervenir. Solo Baihumon guardó distancias y se quedó detrás. Daemon percibió este gesto y miró a la Bestia Sagrada con una sonrisa despectiva:

– Bueno, Baihumon, ¿cómo te atreves a aventurarte en nuestro mundo? No pintas nada aquí, y además tu poder se encuentra disminuido en este mundo, pero a pesar de que lo sabias, viniste con estos humanos.

Taichi sintió que su corazón latía más rápido:

– Baihumon, ¿lo que Daemon está diciendo es verdad?

– Aunque sea así, respondió Baihumon con fiereza, sigo siendo más poderoso que ellos.

– Es lo vamos a ver, replicó Beelzemon cargando sus pistolas.

Taichi, Yamato y Sora extendieron sus digivices frente a ellos: Agumon, Gabumon y Piyomon digievolucionaron en Greymon, Garurumon y Birdramon. Luego alcanzaron el nivel perfecto: Métalgreymon, Weregarurumon y Garudamon aparecieron. Mientras avanzaban, Nishijima agarró a Taichi por el brazo:

– Baihumon acaba de decirme que os va a abrir un paso hacia al mar. Id a ayudar a Hikari y Takeru, me quedaré con Baihumon mientras detiene a los demonios.

– Entendido.

– Cuidaos.

Cuando los Señores Demonios echaron a volar para lanzar sus ataques, Baihumon saltó y abrió la boca: un líquido metálico brotó y congeló el fuego que Leviamon había escupido. Luego con su cola el gran tigre golpeó a Belphemon y Laylamon que cayeron al suelo.

– ¡Ahora! gritó Nishijima.

– ¡Vamos! exclamó Taichi.

Taichi, Yamato y Sora corrieron hacia el mar. Angewomon y MagnaAngemon se debilitaban bajo los chorros de tinta de Marine Devimon y no podían repeler las hordas de Divermons que les asaltaban. Uno de ellos agarró a Hikari nuevamente por una pierna e intentó arrastrarla al Mar Oscuro.

– ¡Hikari! exclamó Takeru, agarrándola por el brazo.

– ¡Hikari! ¡Takeru! gritó Taichi.

– ¡Giga-blaster! atacó a Métalgreymon.

– ¡Garra de lobo! lanzó Weregarurumon.

– ¡Espada alada! apuntó Garudamon.

El fuego y las explosiones golpearon a los Divermons que estaban agarrando a Hikari. Al instante fueron pulverizados y sus cuerpos se licuaron como un charco de petróleo. Hikari se derrumbó en la orilla. Takeru fue a ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Taichi llegaba corriendo:

– Hikari, ¿estás bien?

– ¡Hermano! ¿Habéis... venido?

– Hablaremos de esto más tarde. ¿Dónde está Meiko?

– Se ha ido a la pagoda para liberar a Ken y Gennai.

– ¿Sola, y sin digimon? exclamó Yamato. ¿Habéis perdido la cabeza?

Mientras hablaban, el agua del mar se agitó. Se formó un torbellino compacto; bajo los ojos horrorizados de los Niños Elegidos apareció una criatura mucho más grande que el resto de los Divermons, que asumió la apariencia de otro digimon marino. Levantó una cola que acaba en un enorme aguijón: era Scorpiomon.

– ¡Retroceded! exclamó Yamato, corriendo hacia Takeru, Hikari y Taichi.

Scorpiomon salió del agua y apuntó su aguijón hacia los Niños Elegidos. Una onda de choque se atisbó en el extremo del mismo y disparó hacia ellos.

– ¡Taichi! exclamó Métalgreymon.

– ¡Yamato! gritó Weregarurumon.

Los digivices de los adolescentes se iluminaron y sus compañeros digievolucionaron al nivel mega: Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon aparecieron e intervinieron para proteger a sus compañeros.

– ¡Gaia force! gritó Wargreymon, lanzando una gigantesca bola de fuego.

– ¡Garra de lobo de metal! lanzó Metalgarurumon.

Sus ataques barrieron la ola de Scorpiomon y a varios Divermons que intentaban acercarse. Scorpiomon entonces agitó sus patas y unos remolinos de arena aparecieron para cegar a los Niños Elegidos. Se tumbaron en el suelo, tapándose los ojos con las manos para protegerlos. Sora miró a Garudamon y sacó su digivice:

– Garudamon, ¡aléjalo de aquí!

El digivice de Sora volvió a brillar y Garudamon alcanzó su nivel más alto de digievolución: Hououmon, el pájaro de fuego con plumas arcoíris apareció. Con un poderoso movimiento de alas, contrarrestó la tormenta de arena y la envió de regreso a Scorpiomon:

– ¡Explosión estelar!

El viento levantado por Hououmon arrojó a Scorpiomon al mar. Los adolescentes se levantaron. Taichi miró hacia la pagoda. Meiko había ido sola allí. Era una operación a la desesperada. Los Divermons, Scorpiomon y Marine Devimon se acercaban. Tenía que proteger a Hikari y Takeru.

– Sora, ¡ve a buscar a Meiko con Hououmon! gritó a su amiga.

– ¡Entendido! Hououmon, ¡vamos!

El gran pájaro asintió y bajó hacia su compañera. Sora saltó sobre su espalda y volaron hacia la pagoda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, Daemon había asumido su forma de combate masiva y peluda. Él y todos los Demon Lords se desataron contra Baihumon. Leviamon vomitó todas las llamas que su cuerpo contenía sobre el gran tigre blanco. Baihumon respondió con sus olas de metal que casi destruyeron los ataques de los demonios. Pero eran cinco y Baihumon estaba solo. Mientras metalizaba el fuego de Leviamon, Laylamon lo apuntó con sus ojos capaces de producir relámpagos que corroían todo lo que tocaban. Marcas de quemaduras aparecieron en el pelaje de la Bestia Sagrada. Nishijima vio con angustia las heridas cubrir la piel de su antiguo compañero. Daemon golpeó el suelo y toda la playa tembló. El Nishijima perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo: la caída reactivó el dolor de sus costillas. Al mismo tiempo, Beelzemon lo apuntó con sus pistolas. Baihumon se puso delante de Nishijima para protegerlo y recibió todos los golpes. Nishijima se enderezó, sin aliento: incluso después de convertirse en una Bestia Sagrada, Baihumon seguía actuando como su compañero. Un vínculo todavía los unía.

– ¡Gracias! le dijo.

Belphemon luego voló hacia ellos y sus cuernos produjeron electricidad.

– ¡Atención! exclamó Nishijima.

Pero Baihumon congeló la onda eléctrica con sus llamas metálicas. A pesar de esto, sentía que se debilitaba. Había demasiados Señores Demonios y ningún digimon de los Niños Elegidos podía ayudarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko había bajado las varias plantas que conformaban la pagoda sin encontrarse con nadie. Había encontrado una escalera que conducía al sótano. Al entrar se había topado con una sensación de humedad creciente. La escalera la había conducido a unos pasajes subterráneos que parecían un laberinto. Algunos de los pasillos terminaban en diversos callejones sin salida y Meiko tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de encontrar su camino. Había agua que manaba de las paredes. La chica pensó que se encontraba probablemente al nivel de la cascada, quizás debajo mismo.

De repente, oyó un ruido; un ruido de cadenas. Corrió en esa dirección y se encontró en un callejón sin salida. El final del corredor estaba cerrado por una rejilla electrificada: detrás estaban Ken, Gennai y los digimons de Daisuke, Miyako y Iori. Ken inmediatamente reconoció a Meiko:

– ¡Meiko! exclamó, levantándose.

– ¡Ken! ¡Gennai! ¡Qué feliz estoy de que estéis bien!

– ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? preguntó el adolescente.

– Fue gracias a Hikari. Voy a intentar sacaros de esta prisión.

– Imposible, dijo Gennai. Esta rejilla está electrificada. Moriremos si la cruzamos.

– ¿Ken, tu digimon no puede digievolucionar para derribar la puerta? preguntó Meiko.

– Ya lo intentamos, pero este subterráneo impide que Wormon digievolucione.

– ¿Quién controla la electricidad de esta reja?

– Piedmon, contestó Gennai. Nadie puede derrumbar esta reja. Solo una Bestia Sagrada lo podría.

En ese momento, una voz resonó desde el otro extremo del corredor:

– ¿Meiko?

Meiko se dio la vuelta y reconoció a la Sra. Himekawa a contraluz, que la estaba mirando fijamente.

– Sra. Himekawa...

– Sé el porqué de tu presencia aquí. Sé que quieres liberar a los prisioneros.

– ¿Cómo pudo usted colaborar en su captura?

– Nunca quise eso, dijo ella, acercándose.

Meiko dio un paso atrás, cautelosa.

– Ya no confío en usted.

– Quiero ayudarte. Solo quiero restaurar la justicia, como tú... pero antes de eso, por favor escúchame. Aunque Yggdrasil use a los Señores Demonios, tiene sus razones para hacerlo. Sé que crees que es tu enemigo, pero él está prisionero del Mar Oscuro por culpa de Homeostasis. Homeostasis es tan cruel como lo pueden ser los Señores Demonios.

– Es falso. Yggdrasil y los Señores Demonios han estado aterrorizando al mundo digital desde que usted los apoya.

– Homeostasis fue el primero en usar la violencia para recluir a Yggdrasil en el Mar Oscuro. Fue por eso que Yggdrasil se vio obligado a tomar represalias con sus mismas armas. A Homeostasis los Niños Elegidos no le importan nada. Nos usa a voluntad, sin dudar un instante en sacrificar a nuestros compañeros digimons. Es lo que le hizo a Megadramon y lo que le hizo a Meicoomon.

– Meiko, ¡no la escuches! le dijo Ken.

Pero Meiko había vacilado al oír el nombre de Meicoomon. ¿Y si Himekawa tenía razón? ¿Y si Homeostasis no valía más que Yggdrasil? No, no, se negaba a creerlo... De repente, una risa horripilante y sádica se hizo eco en todo el subsuelo:

– Bueno, bueno, Maki... ¿estás predicando para convencer al enemigo? Haces muy bien…

Meiko y Himekawa se dieron la vuelta: Piedmon estaba de pie al final del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados. Con su máscara en blanco y negro y su disfraz de payaso parecía aún más aterrador si cabe. Meiko dio un paso atrás.

– Meiko... susurró Piedmon. Qué buena sorpresa. No esperaba que nuestros caminos se cruzaran aquí. Eres tenaz, para una humana sin digimon... deberías escuchar a Maki, ella aprendió mucho al contacto con Yggdrasil.

– ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Ni a ti ni ella!

– Como quieras... pero en este caso no esperes que esta rejilla electrificada desaparezca...

Mientras decía sus palabras, Piedmon comenzó a cambiar de forma. Su cuerpo adquirió la apariencia de un pirata esquelético armado con espadas y pistolas: ¡Voltobautamon! Meiko se estremeció. Voltobautamon le arrojó vapores negros que se envolvieron alrededor de su tobillo. Meiko gritó y resbaló. Himekawa la contuvo y le gritó a Voltobautamon:

– ¡Déjala!

Al mismo tiempo, un fuerte ruido resonó en el techo. Se agrietó y el pasillo se derrumbó en gran parte: las piedras que cayeron obligaron a Voltobautamon a soltar a Meiko. Hououmon apareció con Sora a su espalda. Había perforado la planta baja para llegar al sótano. Sora saltó al suelo y fue en ayuda de Meiko a levantarse, mientras Hououmon se interponía entre ellas y Voltobautamon.

– ¡Meiko nunca estará sola contra Yggdrasil, sus demonios y tú! gritó Sora a Voltobautamon.

– ¿Pensaste, jovencita, que un digimon de nivel mega sería suficiente para vencerme? replicó Voltabautamon. ¡Eres muy ingenua!

– Eso es lo que vamos a ver, dijo Hououmon, despegando para atacar.

Voltobautamon sacó sus espadas, dotadas de la capacidad de perseguir a un oponente y golpear sus puntos vitales y las arrojó hacia Hououmon. El enorme pájaro respondió, haciendo brotar una lluvia dorada de sus alas:

– ¡Explosión estelar!

La pagoda entera tembló.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la playa, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon perdían terreno ante la embestida de los Divermon que eran cada vez más numerosos. Marine Devimon ya estaba casi completamente fuera del agua. Abrió la boca y vomitó torrentes de tinta negra. MagnaAngemon fue golpeado y colapsó en la playa. La tinta se solidificó como pegamento, paralizando el digimon.

– ¡No! gritó Takeru, corriendo hacia él.

Taichi volvió la cabeza hacia Nishijima: los Señores Demonios hostigaban a Baihumon. La Bestia Sagrada no podría ayudar a sus compañeros digimons.

– ¡Yamato! Exclamó Taichi. ¡Tenemos que hacer aparecer a Omegamon!

Su amigo asintió y los dos muchachos sacaron sus digivices: en ese momento se iluminaron y los cuerpos de Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon se disolvieron en números binarios, naranja para Wargreymon, azul para Metalgarurumon. Los digimons entrelazaron su ADN para dar a luz a Omegamon. La armadura que cubría los brazos del gigante blanco tenía la forma de las cabezas de Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon. El poderoso digimon levantó su arma y apuntó a Marine Devimon: la explosión tremenda le estalló en el pecho. El coloso se inclinó y cayó de rodillas en el océano. Lentamente, se derrumbó en el agua y su cuerpo se derritió en un charco oscuro similar al de los Divermons derrotados.

– ¡Bien hecho, Omegamon! le lanzó Yamato.

Takeru corrió hacia MagnaAngemon: el duro y pegajoso chorro de tinta de Marine Devimon estaba empezando a resquebrajarse. MagnaAngemon hizo un gran esfuerzo y al fin pudo mover sus músculos. El pegamento viscoso terminó partiéndose y el ángel se enderezó.

– MagnaAngemon, ¿estás bien? preguntó Takeru, preocupado.

Su compañero se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

– Contigo a mi lado... puedo vencer a todas las criaturas en el Mar Oscuro.

Takeru sonrió a su vez y levantó el puño:

– ¡En ese caso adelante!

En ese momento preciso cientos de Divermons aprovecharon la maniobra de distracción que había constituido la lucha de Omegamon contra Marine Devimon y se lanzaron sobre Takeru y Hikari. Los digivices de los dos adolescentes se iluminaron y sus compañeros alcanzaron el nivel mega: Seraphimon y Holydramon despegaron. Con la ayuda de Omegamon, diezmaron a los Divermons. Taichi se dio la vuelta: Baihumon estaba teniendo una mal racha de ataques por parte de los Señores Demonios. Ahora que los digimons de Takeru y Hikari habían alcanzado su máxima digievolución, tenían que echar una mano a la Sagrada Bestia.

– Omegamon, ¡vamos a ayudar a Baihumon! le gritó Taichi.

El digimon asintió y se apresuró a ayudar a la Bestia Sagrada. Unió el fuego de su cañón a las olas metálicas del tigre blanco e índigo: sus ataques golpearon a Leviamon, que cayó al suelo. Omegamon se encargó de Laylamon, desviando con su espada los láseres corrosivos que la criatura demoniaca hacía emerger de sus ojos. Mientras tanto, Baihumon metalizó todas las ondas de electricidad que Belphemon produjo con sus cuernos. Nishijima los vio pelear juntos y tuvo una extraña impresión: Omegamon y Baihumon parecían entenderse sin hablar y actuaban en perfecta sincronización. Como si estuvieran conectados por el pensamiento. Como si fueran hermanos.

Exasperado por este aumento de las fuerzas enemigas, Daemon levantó los brazos al cielo. El viento sopló, el aire se enfrió. Desde el fondo de la playa, los Niños Elegidos vieron volar la arena que formó remolinos. De repente, las ráfagas se encendieron. El torbellino creció, sus llamas aumentaron en intensidad. La atmósfera se calentó bruscamente y les llegó un olor a humo. ¡Un tornado de fuego! La espiral incandescente avanzaba directamente hacia Baihumon y Omegamon. Era más poderoso que Daemon. Taichi tragó saliva: aunque Baihumon fuera una Bestia Sagrada y Omegamon la fusión de dos digimons, era posible que no pudieran contener este ataque infernal.

Al mismo tiempo, un rugido sonó desde el Mar Oscuro: una tempestad levantó enormes olas como si fuera un tsunami. Brotó de las profundidades de un enorme monstruo, peor que cualquier cosa a la cual los Niños Elegidos se hubieran enfrentado hasta ahora. Parecía un gigantesco pulpo azul cuyas docenas de tentáculos se unían mediante cadenas para formar cuatro patas sobre las que se movía la criatura. Dos colosales membranas de pez de color rosa se extendían por su espalda para formar un par de alas. Sus ojos rojos provocaban terror. Era Dagomon.

* * *

** ¡Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado!**

**Samy : Muchas gracias por tu último comentario :D Takeru y Hikari desempeñarán un papel importante en el próximo capítulo, así que ¡espero que te guste! ;)**

**Agradezco también a todos los lectores que han dedicado tiempo para leer esta historia :)**


	25. Dagomon

**¡Hola a todos! Os presento mis excusas por estas tres semanas de ausencia, además os había dejado en plena batalla con el capítulo anterior ^^" Aquí viene la continuación y como recompensa por vuestra paciencia también subiré dos capítulos más mañana y paso mañana, así que tendréis nuevas aventuras para leer :)**

**Quiero agradecer aquí a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia y desear una buena lectura a todos los que la están descubriendo.**

**¡Hasta pronto! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Los Divermons se inclinaron y exclamaron al ver a este titán demoníaco:

– ¡Gloria a Dagomon, nuestro rey!

– ¿Dagomon? repitió Takeru.

– Hacia tanto tiempo que quería conoceros, humanos... o mejor dicho, volver a veros, dijo el monstruo con una voz resonante y cavernosa mirando a Hikari.

La adolescente se había puesto pálida.

– El rey de Divermons...

Un recuerdo terrorífico acababa de dejarla paralizada. Cuando había venido por primera vez en el Mar Oscuro, los Divermons habían querido capturarla y le habían hablado de su rey... Ahora Hikari miraba al monstruo, horrorizada. Su estómago se retorcía, sus temores más ocultos en las profundidades de su alma se despertaron al pensar que Dagomon podría arrastrarla en el Mar Oscuro. Giró la cabeza hacia el tornado de fuego que Daemon había hecho aparecer y, a lo lejos, escuchó unas explosiones que provenían de la pagoda oscura: nunca lograrían vencer a tantos enemigos. Haber traído a su hermano y a sus amigos a este lugar había sido una locura. Los había puesto en peligro a todos. Su plan había fracasado, ella había fracasado. Podía sentir en su propio corazón el pánico que invadía a Holydramon, a Yamato, a Omegamon, a su hermano... y a Takeru. Todo lo que sucedía era culpa suya. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó de rodillas sobre la arena fría. El cielo ardía, el mar se oscurecía y el aire olía a fuego. Hikari tomó su cabeza en sus manos:

– He fracasado... soy la única responsable de este desastre...todos sufrís por mí culpa...

En ese momento unas espirales moradas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Holydramon y comenzaron a aplastarlo. El dragón rosa sintió que su fuerza la abandonaba: aterrizó en el suelo y se acurrucó sobre sí misma. Las espirales giraron sobre si mismas comprimiéndole. Dagomon sonrió:

– La humana que invoca la destrucción, murmuró. Eres tú, la humana, que ya vino aquí...

Hikari, aterrorizada, levantó la cabeza. El miedo la invadía, mientras la esperanza la abandonaba. Dagomon hundió uno de sus tentáculos en el agua y sacó un gran tridente. Lo apuntó a los remolinos morados y un rayo salió disparado del bastón puntiagudo que tenía en sus manos. El vapor infernal que afectaba al digimon de Hikari comenzó a convertirse en una secuencia binaria. Holydramon cerró los ojos para tratar de resistir contra esta influencia. Pero era demasiado fuerte. Los ojos del dragón se pusieron rojos.

Desde lo alto de la pagoda, Yggdrasil había visto a Dagomon brotar del Mar Oscuro. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que el pulpo gigante salió a la superficie. La gran sala en la cual Yggdrasil se encontraba volvió a temblar. Cuando Piedmon había visto que uno de los humanos había logrado entrar en la pagoda, Yggdrasil se había sorprendido. No creía que los humanos pudieran ser tan discretos o tan locos como para entrar en su guarida. Piedmon se había transformado en Voltobautamon y había bajado para mantener la prisión segura. Yggdrasil, cuya aguda vista se extendía a cientos de metros, había centrado su atención en el vapor violeta que envolvía a Holydramon. Cerca del dragón rosa, un pequeño humano estaba arrodillado. ¡Era ella! Ella a quien había tratado previamente de atraer al Mar Oscuro. Era de ella de quien podía controlar el temor. Gracias a sus sirvientes que habían transformado el terror de la chica en sistema binario, Yggdrasil podía influir en la evolución de los digimons. Esta niña, Hikari, era poderosa. Homeostasis lo sabía y por eso se comunicaba a través de ella. Esta vez Yggdrasil tenía curiosidad por ver qué darían a luz los temores de la adolescente. Sin Hikari, Yggdrasil sabía que nunca hubiera podido crear a Ordinemon.

Omegamon y Baihumon se habían preparado para contrarrestar el ataque de Daemon. El tornado de fuego avanzaba, girando sobre sí mismo, con un silbido ensordecedor; el crepitar de las llamas devoraba el aire. Baihumon abrió la boca para lanzar una ola de metal sobre el tornado, pero en ese momento Leviamon y Belphemon lo golpearon. Omegamon cargó su cañón para repeler a los demonios. Disparó: Leviamon y Belphemon fueron expulsados hacia atrás resultado de la explosión. Beelzemon se abalanzó contra Omegamon con sus pistolas, pero Baihumon saltó y con una poderosa patada envió a Beelzemon al suelo. Luego abrió la boca para expulsar una ola metálica que detendría el tornado, pero solo congeló la base. La violencia del fuego y las ráfagas de torbellino derritieron el metal y el tornado continuó avanzando. Los ojos de Taichi, Yamato y Nishijima se abrieron: Baihumon estaba demasiado cansado y el Mar Oscuro aumentaba los poderes de los Señores Demonios.

Mientras tanto, Dagomon estaba instrumentalizando el miedo de Hikari para pervertir a su digimon. Con las manos apoyadas en las sienes, la chica tenía la impresión de que su cabeza iba a explotar. La ansiedad y la culpa la consumían. Su hermano, sus amigos, Holydramon estaban sufriendo... y era la única responsable de este desastre. Había creído que podría liberar a Ken y Gennai, había creído que podría ser más fuerte que Yggdrasil. Pero era débil, incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Piedmon se lo había dicho y tenía razón. Siempre se había mentido a sí misma, tratando de convencerse de que tenía el mismo valor que sus amigos. Era demasiado indecisa, demasiado retraída, demasiado sensible para estar a la altura. Muchas veces su hermano y sus amigos habían arriesgado su vida por ella. Ella solo traía desgracias. Había permitido la creación de Ordinemon... a fin de cuentas, era ella quien había llevado a Meicoomon a evolucionar hacia una criatura que se habían visto obligados a eliminar. Sin ella, Meicoomon aún estaría viva y Meiko todavía tendría una compañera digimon. Hikari se estremeció: ahora, estaba lastimando a Holydramon. Su digimon pronto ya no la reconocería, ya no reconocería a los otros Niños Elegidos y les haría daño... y luego los Señores Demoníacos ganarían. Todo esto gracias a ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. El mundo se estaba volviendo borroso, desastroso, frío... El agua del Mar Oscuro se alzaba hacia ella. De repente, un brazo la agarró por la pierna. ¿Una criatura, un Divermon? Lo ignoraba e ya no le importaba. Sabía que ya no podía pelear más. Cuanto más peleara, más terrible será el precio a pagar. Se dejó arrastrar al Mar Oscuro: el agua cubrió su rostro y no pudo respirar.

Takeru había visto a Hikari caer de rodillas y tomar su cabeza entre sus manos. Inmediatamente volvió la cabeza hacia Holydramon. Lo que más temía fue lo que sucedió: los vapores morados y malvados habían rodeado al digimon. Luego, el adolescente vio a Dagomon transformar los vapores en código binario y Holydramon empezó a convertirse en un demonio. Taichi no lo había visto: estaba corriendo con Yamato hacia Omegamon que yacía en el suelo, golpeado por un ataque de Daemon. Ahora Baihumon estaba solo contra el tornado ardiente. Seraphimon protegía a Takeru con todas sus fuerzas contra centenares de Divermons. El adolescente sabía que si se alejaba de su compañero sería atrapado por las criaturas del Mar Oscuro. Sin embargo, tenía que ayudar a Hikari. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que la bondad de su amiga, en ese momento, se estaba convirtiendo en una angustia interminable. Sabía que su generosidad hacia los demás se volvía contra ella para alimentar su culpa. Aprovechando un ataque de Seraphimon contra los Divermons, Takeru echó a correr hacia Hikari. Al mismo tiempo, la chica fue atrapada por una de esas criaturas y arrastrada al Mar Oscuro.

– ¡Hikari! gritó Takeru.

El entró en el agua a su vez, olvidando el peligro, olvidando que Seraphimon no era un digimon marino y que no podría socorrerle. Se zambulló y agarró a Hikari por la cintura, alejando de su pie a las criaturas que la llevaban a las profundidades. La trajo a la superficie: Hikari tosió, escupió agua. Estaba temblando en todas sus extremidades. De repente, Takeru se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando.

– Es culpa mía, seguía repitiendo la chica. Culpa mía... Os puse en peligro a todos... No pude controlar mis emociones... soy débil...

– Hikari! ¡Hikari, mírame! ¡Esto no es cierto! Al venir al Mar Oscuro, ¡has demostrado que tienes más coraje que cualquiera de nosotros!

– Vine aquí para liberar a Ken y Gennai... porque sabía que me libraría de la ansiedad que atenaza mi corazón... al final, solo pensaba en mí misma... porque soy una persona egoísta, Takeru...

– ¡Es falso! ¡Siempre pones a los demás antes que tú! ¡Viniste aquí porque no puedes soportar la idea de que Ken y Gennai estén sufriendo!

– Nunca he estado a la altura... Siempre he actuado demasiado tarde y no como debería haberlo hecho... Hice daño a Tailmon, a Taichi, a los demás, y a ti, Takeru...

– No, ¡te equivocas! Siempre nos has ayudado. Recuerda, hace seis años: salvaste a los Numemons de Waru Monzaemon. Hace tres años, ayudaste a Andromon a liberarse del control de las espirales negras. Fuiste también la primera en tender la mano a Ken cuando dejó de ser el Emperador Digimon. Hace poco, ayudaste a Joe cuando se peleó con Gomamon. ¡Y para mí, es esta amabilidad, esta compasión, esta humanidad que admiro en ti, Hikari! ¡No dejes que la oscuridad pervierta toda la luz que llevas en tu corazón!

Hikari parpadeó: todos los recuerdos de los cuales Takeru le hablaba volvieron de repente a su memoria. La luz que había emitido para proteger a los Numemons... la cara de Andromon... la primera vez que escuchó a Ken reír... Joe corriendo para salvar a Gomamon... cuantos momentos en los cuales la esperanza y la alegría habían renacido en su corazón. Volvió a mirar a Dagomon, el tornado de fuego, la pagoda de Yggdrasil...

– Pero Takeru, ya hemos perdido...

– ¡No, no estamos derrotados! respondió Takeru con firmeza. ¡Nunca lo estaremos, mientras estemos juntos! ¡No tengas miedo, porque son nuestros miedos los que nos llevan al fracaso! Si mantenemos la luz y la esperanza en nuestros corazones, siempre saldremos victoriosos. ¡No tengo miedo de perder o de morir, mientras esté contigo!

Conmovida, Hikari se estremeció, liberada de su miedo. Miró intensamente a Takeru: en su rostro leyó un coraje y una esperanza inquebrantables. Adivinó también la fuerza de los sentimientos que sentía por ella. La oscuridad de repente dejó de progresar en la mente de la chica. Miró a la orilla donde estaban Omegamon y Baihumon: estaban resistiendo a Daemon. A lo lejos, vio la pagoda de la cual emanaban los ataques de Hououmon. Vio al Sr. Nishijima, a Yamato y a Taichi.

Taichi, su hermano. El rostro del chico, a pesar de la situación, expresaba una determinación implacable. Al borde del agua, Hikari vio a Holydramon: el código binario violeta que la envolvía se había paralizado. Los ojos del digimon se volvieron de nuevo verdes y levantó la cabeza hacia su ella: en su mirada Hikari leyó una increíble confianza. Finalmente, giró la cabeza hacia Takeru que flotaba en el Mar Oscuro frente a ella. Su corazón se puso a latir más fuerte. Nunca había llevado a sus amigos hasta ese sufrimiento. Había venido al Mar Oscuro porque quería salvar a Ken y Gennai; porque no podía soportar la idea de dejarlos prisioneros del mal; porque quería proteger a todos los digimons, a sus amigos y a su compañera, Holydramon. No había venido aquí por egoísmo. Había venido aquí por amor a ellos. Hikari seguía temblando todavía, pero esta vez, era por la potencia de la revelación que acababa de tener. No era débil y no perdería la esperanza. Volvió su atención a Holydramon: el código binario malicioso había desaparecido y el dragón rosa se había enderezado. Hikari agarró la mano de Takeru y dijo firmemente:

– No perderemos, porque la luz en mí corazón no se apagará.

En ese momento, los digivices de Hikari y Takeru se encendieron. Los dos adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro: sintieron de repente el corazón del otro latir en su propio pecho. Al mismo tiempo, una luz brillante iluminó los cuerpos de Seraphimon y Holydramon; sus digimons se descompusieron en una serie de números binarios luminosos: rosas para Holydramon, dorados para Seraphimon. Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron: ¡era el ADN de su digimon! Las líneas rosadas y amarillas se entrecruzaron mientras se elevaban hacia el cielo. De repente, explotaron en una luz tan poderosa que deslumbró a todos los Divermons, Dagomon y los Señores Demonios. Taichi, Yamato y Nishijima se dieron la vuelta, con las manos delante de los ojos.

– ¿Qué es esta luz cegadora? rugió Daemon.

Todos los Señores Demonios aterrizaron en el suelo y se inclinaron para protegerse de la claridad. Finalmente, los rayos se desvanecieron y en un halo de luz apareció un nuevo digimon.

Tenía la forma de un gran guerrero con caderas redondeadas como las de Angewomon, pero con hombros anchos como los de Seraphimon. Su cuerpo estaba vestido con una armadura metálica rosa. Un casco del mismo color le protegía la cabeza y la cara; de él salían dos pequeñas alas doradas, recordando el casco de Mercurio. Tenía un escudo dorado decorado con una cruz rosa. En la intersección de esta cruz brillaba una redonda piedra azul pálida. Cuatro largas cuchillas de metal dorado, flexibles pero afiladas, se doblaban sobre sus hombros. Debía tener tamaño de Omegamon y se desprendía de este ser una aura de majestad.

– ¿Es...? comenzó Taichi, asombrado.

– ¿La digivolución del ADN de Holydramon y Seraphimon? murmuró Yamato, sin palabras.

Takeru y Hikari habían nadado hasta la orilla, aprovechando que sus enemigos estaban paralizados por la luz. Se enderezaron y miraron al digimon que acababa de aparecer, estupefactos. Sus digimons, fusionados en uno. No podían creérselo.

– ¿Quién eres? le dijo Dagomon a la criatura.

– Soy Crusadermon, respondió el digimon, con una voz en la cual resonaba los timbres de Seraphimon y Holydramon. Haré retroceder la oscuridad que intentáis difundir en el mundo digital.

Crusadermon agarró una de las cuchillas doradas que colgaban de sus hombros y la desplegó: la cuchilla se puso rígida para formar una espada. Crusadermon se lanzó hacia los Divermons y los desintegró. Cuando uno de ellos intentó saltar sobre él para desarmarlo, las otras cuchillas que llevaba Crusadermon se extendieron y atravesaron a todos los que se atrevieron a aventurarse demasiado cerca. Al ver a este poderoso digimon, Omegamon y Baihumon recuperaron el coraje. Baihumon saltó en el aire. Una ola metálica brotó de su boca y envolvió el tornado de Daemon. Omegamon cargó su cañón y disparó hacia el torbellino. Crusadermon se dio la vuelta en ese momento y puso su escudo frente a él: de la piedra azul que constituía su centro brotó una laser cien veces más poderoso que la mano del destino de Angemon. Los dos impactos agrietaron el tornado metálico que se rompió en mil pedazos.

– ¡Bien hecho! le gritó Hikari.

– Crusadermon, ¡eres el mejor! exclamó Takeru.

Daemon y los Señores Demonios retrocedieron, asustados. Fue entonces cuando Dagomon apuntó su tridente hacia Crusadermon. Una onda de choque brotó del tridente; Omegamon se puso delante de Crusadermon y repelió el ataque con su espada. En ese momento, una explosión resonó desde la pagoda situada en el acantilado.

– ¡Sora necesita ayuda! exclamó Yamato.

– Les voy a ayudar, dijo Baihumon. ¡Detened a los demonios!

El gran tigre blanco e índigo se acercó a Nishijima.

– Vamos, Daigo.

– ¿Quieres que suba... en tu espalda? preguntó Nishijima, asombrado.

– Éramos compañeros, ¿no?

Nishijima parpadeó, sorprendido y conmovido. La Bestia Sagrada añadió:

– Maki Himekawa está arriba. Te necesita.

Nishijima asintió. Baihumon se arrodilló y el profesor subió a horcajadas en su espalda. El tigre se levantó y corrió hacia la pagoda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yggdrasil, inmóvil, miraba a Crusadermon de lejos. Las cosas no habían salido según lo que pensaba. Hikari había escapado a la influencia de la oscuridad y lejos de pervertir a su digimon, le había permitido alcanzar una forma más elevada de digivolución. Sin embargo, no estaba todo perdido. Todavía estaban los otros humanos en el subterráneo de su pagoda. Era el momento de actuar. Yggdrasil voló hacia las escaleras.

Hououmon seguía luchando contra Voltobautamon. Sora, Meiko y la Sra. Himekawa habían presenciado la digivolución del ADN de Holydramon y Seraphimon ya que la pelea de Hououmon había abierto el subterráneo de par en par conectándolo con el exterior. Las tres chicas se habían quedado sin palabras ante la impresionante apariencia de Crusadermon. Éste extendía ahora todas sus cuchillas y volaba para cortar las alas de Belphemon. Laylamon trató de usar su rayo corrosivo contra él, pero se reflejó en las cuchillas de Crusadermon y se volvieron contra Laylamon.

Mientras tanto, Voltobautamon dirigía sus espadas hacia Hououmon con grandes movimientos. El pájaro de fuego había resistido con una fuerza aún más admirable a sabiendas de que estaba solo. De repente, Voltobautamon arrojó sus vapores negros en su dirección y agarró una de sus patas, cayendo el pájaro al suelo.

En el mismo instante, una sombra saltó a través de la apertura perforada por Hououmon en la pared del subterráneo.

– ¡Baihumon! exclamó Sora.

– ¡Aguantad, ya venimos! les dijo Nishijima.

Los ojos del profesor se posaron en Hououmon, Voltobautamon, Sora, Meiko... e Hime. Himekawa también lo miró fijamente, atónita. La intensidad de sus miradas fue interrumpida por la horrible risa de Voltobautamon que resonó en todas las paredes del subsuelo:

– ¡Vaya, Baihumon! ¿Has venido con tu pequeño protegido humano? Como no logré matarlo en este laboratorio, ¿me lo traes de vuelta para que pueda acabar con él?

– No te atrevas a hacerle daño, gruñó Baihumon, revelando sus caninos.

Nishijima descendió de la espalda de la Bestia Sagrada mirando a Voltobautamon. Éste sonrió y volvió a fijarse en Baihumon:

– Realmente aprecio tu visita. Pero después de todas las batallas que has librado, dudo que puedas resistirme durante mucho tiempo... ¡igual que tú, Hououmon!

Voltobautamon saltó hacia adelante, desenvainó sus espadas y proyectó tres de ellas hacia Hououmon.

– ¡Atención! gritó Sora.

El pájaro intentó despegar, pero era demasiado tarde. Fue golpeado por las espadas que tocaron sus puntos vitales. Hououmon gimió y se derrumbó, al límite de sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo se iluminó y regresó en Piyocomon. Sora gritó. Baihumon abrió la boca y envió su metal fundido hacia las espadas de Voltobautamon. La ola de metal detuvo las cuchillas y explotó, rompiendo las armas del pirata en mil pedazos. Sora aprovechó la oportunidad para recoger a Piyocomon en sus brazos. Cuando Voltobautamon intentó emplear sus vapores negros contra ella, Baihumon dio un paso hacia el pirata, amenazándolo. Éste último mostró un gesto desagradable, pero no lanzó su ataque. Nishijima se unió a Sora y Meiko:

– ¿Estáis bien?

– Sí, asintió Sora. Gracias por venir a ayudarnos. Hououmon no hubiera podido durar mucho más.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible. Yamato y Hikari deberían poder sacarnos de este mundo.

– ¡Esperad! exclamó Meiko. ¡Primero tenemos que liberar a Ken, Gennai y a los digimons!

Nishijima se dio la vuelta y descubrió a los prisioneros.

– Entonces, estaban aquí…

– La red electrificada les impedirá que pasen, dijo Himekawa.

Nishijima la miró intensamente.

– ¿Cómo has podido tomar partido de Yggdrasil, Maki?

– No puedes entenderlo.

– Ya no te reconozco.

– Hace mucho tiempo que ya no sabes quién soy.

– Creí que lo sabía. ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme durante tanto tiempo? Confiaba en ti, dijo, dolido. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

– No necesito tu ayuda, replicó ella con los ojos fríos y duros.

Incómoda, Meiko le dijo a Nishijima:

– Solo una Bestia Sagrada puede liberar a Ken, Gennai y los digimons. Pídale a Baihumon que rompa esta red eléctrica, por favor.

Nishijima asintió. Estaba a punto de hablar con Baihumon cuando el túnel volvió a temblar. Un corredor lateral fue pulverizado y un ser misterioso surgió. No tenía piernas: un cristal de hielo invertido en forma de gota formaba la parte inferior del cuerpo. Su pecho y su cara estaban cubiertos por un casco y una armadura puntiaguda que también parecían estar hecho de hielo. Un largo cabello blanco caía en la espalda de la criatura que tenía la piel tan pálida como la nieve.

– ¡Yggdrasil! exclamó Himekawa.


	26. Primeras dudas

**Capítulo 26**

Sora, Meiko y el Sr. Nishijima dieron un paso atrás: era la primera vez que veían al Señor del Mar Oscuro. Meiko pensó curiosamente, que su aspecto no era del todo desagradable y que incluso emanaba una cierta majestad de este ser. Sin embargo, desprendía también una gran frialdad. Yggdrasil extendió su brazo derecho hacia Voltobautamon y Baihumon. Cerró el puño e inmediatamente los dos digimons interrumpieron su pelea. Cayeron de rodillas, inmovilizados, como si les faltara el aliento. Sora no entendía lo que pasaba: que Yggdrasil ataque a Baihumon le parecía lógico; pero ¿por qué también debilitaba a Voltobautamon? De repente en el subsuelo tronó una voz. Aunque los labios de Yggdrasil no se movían, Meiko entendió que era él quien les estaba hablando:

– Niños Elegidos, sé que habéis venido a este mundo con la intención de liberar a vuestros amigos. Debéis pensar que la violencia es el único lenguaje que conozco y que es por eso que envié a los Siete Señores Demonios al mundo digital. Sin embargo, al igual que vosotros, quiero la paz.

– ¡Lo dudo! replicó Nishijima.

– Os aseguro que es verdad. Sin embargo, desde que Homeostasis me ha declarado la guerra no he descansado ni un instante.

– Lo hizo por una buena razón, dijo Sora. Querías destruir el mundo digital.

– Nunca quise destruir el mundo digital. Y por una buena razón: fui yo quien lo creó.

Un gran silencio se produjo. Nishijima dio un paso atrás.

– No, es imposible. Fue Homeostasis quien lo creó.

– Eso es lo que a él le hubiese gustado que creyerais. Pero es falso e incluso Gennai, aquí presente, no puede decir lo contrario. ¿Verdad, Gennai?

Gennai, detrás de la puerta electrificada, frunció el ceño, para confirmar poco después diciendo:

– Tiene razón.

– ¿Cómo? exclamó Sora. Entonces, ¿Homeostasis fue creado después de Yggdrasil?

– Así es, buscaba restaurar un equilibrio del digimundo que Yggdrasil ya no podía mantener.

– Eso es lo que dice Homeostasis, dijo Yggdrasil en voz baja. Sin embargo, Gennai, ambos sabemos que fue el quien me encerró en el Mar Oscuro para desposeerme del poder. A pesar de que fui yo quien ayudé y trabajé en la creación del mundo digital y de los digimons. Hace mucho tiempo, el mundo de los digimons y el mundo de los humanos estaban en contacto. No me malinterpretéis, niños, pero he de admitir que siempre he creído que los digimons son superiores a los seres humanos. Por una razón muy simple: los digimons son eternos, mientras que vosotros sois mortales. Pero algo pasó, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado: los humanos tenían la capacidad de influir sobre los digimons, sobre mis criaturas, para hacerlos evolucionar en formas que nunca hubiera imaginado.

– ¿Estás hablando de Maki, Eiichiro, Ibuki, Shigeru y yo? preguntó Nishijima.

– No, estoy hablando de otros seres humanos, mucho antes que vosotros.

Sora y Meiko intercambiaron una mirada: ¿no se suponía que Nishijima y sus amigos habían sido los primeros Niños Elegidos? Maki Himekawa miraba fijamente a Yggdrasil, ansiosa por saber más.

– ¿Homeostasis no os habló de ellos? les preguntó Yggdrasil. Os escondió muchas cosas, entonces...

– ¡No podíamos decírselo en aquel momento! dijo Gennai. Eran demasiado jóvenes.

Meiko se dio la vuelta y miró a Gennai. Entonces, ¿Homeostasis les había estado ocultando cosas? ¿Era posible que también hubiera decidido a sabiendas no revelarles la verdadera naturaleza de Meicoomon? ¿Homeostasis hubiera sabido que Meicoomon tenía datos de Apocalymon en ella? ¿Hubiera podido valerse de ella y de su compañero digimon? Sora, dudosa, miró a Yggdrasil. ¿Y si les estaba mintiendo? ¿Y si estaba tratando de volverlos contra Homeostasis? Se suponía que éste último protegía el mundo digital. Hackmon se lo había dicho, Homeostasis se encargaba del equilibrio... ¿Pero si Hackmon les había engañado también? Después de todo, nunca habían visto Homeostasis en persona...

– Homeostasis os utilizó a vosotros, los humanos, para romper el equilibrio que existía y tomar el poder que detentaba, continuó Yggdrasil. Se valió de la habilidad que tenéis para hacer que los digimons digievolucionen en su propio beneficio; y así quiso dejarme de lado y liderar el mundo digital en mi lugar.

Himekawa parpadeó, pensando en la última batalla que ella y sus amigos habían librado hacia una década contra Apocalymon. Ellos habían luchado junto a los digimon reunidos por Homeostasis. Éste último les había llamado al mundo digital porque pensaba que podrían hacer evolucionar los digimons de su ejército. Pero cada ser humano tiene un único compañero, y los suyos se habían convertido en Bestias Sagradas antes de ser encarceladas por los Amos Oscuros. Y en cuanto a Megadramon, lo habían sacrificado porque Homeostasis lo consideraba útil...Definitivamente sí, Homeostasis les había utilizados.

– ¡Es falso! ¡Homeostasis nunca os ha manipulado! gritó Gennai.

– ¿En serio? le dijo Yggdrasil. ¿Chicos, sabéis por qué habéis sido elegidos?

Nishijima parpadeó: no, no lo sabían. Nunca lo habían sabido. A su lado, Meiko y Sora también vacilaban.

– Sospechaba que Homeostasis nunca os lo diría.

– ¡Depende de ellos descubrirlo por sí mismos! gritó Gennai. Homeostasis no les reveló por qué fueron elegidos ya que corresponde a ellos descubrir y tomar conciencia de ello.

– ¿Realmente? Y entonces, Gennai, ¿tú crees que ocultando tanta información, Homeostasis se convierte en el aliado de estos niños?

– ¿Sabes tú Yggdrasil por qué fuimos elegidos? preguntó Meiko.

Los ojos de Yggdrasil se entrecerraron:

– No, no lo sé. Pero sé que Homeostasis os está mintiendo. Si actuara para vuestro interés, ¿creéis que hubiera sacrificado a dos de vuestros compañeros? Primero, Megadramon...

Himekawa apretó los dientes.

–...y ahora, Meicoomon? ¿Creéis que hubiera pedido a tres de los primeros Elegidos que dieran sus vidas para alimentar la energía de las Bestias Sagradas? ¿Qué hubiera tratado de excluiros a vosotros los nuevos Niños Elegidos, enviando a Jesmon, si realmente os considerara sus aliados? recalcó Yggdrasil.

Fue el turno ahora de Sora que comenzaba a dudar. Si no hubieran derrotado a Ordinemon, Homeostasis habría lanzado el reboot del mundo real sin el menor escrúpulo. ¿Eran realmente sus aliados, o eran solo simples peones en su tablero de ajedrez?

– Las desapariciones de Megadramon y Meicoomon fueron inevitables si queríamos restablecer el equilibrio, argumentó Gennai.

– ¡Nada es inevitable! gritó Maki Himekawa, llena de ira.

– Pensé que nos estabas ayudando, Gennai, dijo Meiko, con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Es lo que hago! Homeostasis solo quiere...

–...asegurar su poder sobre el mundo digital, le interrumpió Yggdrasil, e incluso si para ello debe sacrificar a digimons y humanos. ¿Todo esto os parece justo, Niños Elegidos?

– ¡No lo escuchéis! gritó Gennai. ¡Os está mintiendo! ¡Homeostasis no es vuestro enemigo! Es…

Yggdrasil extendió la mano nuevamente y apareció una pared de cristal delante de la prisión, impidiendo que los adolescentes oyeran los gritos de Gennai. Nishijima miró a Gennai, Ken, Maki, e Yggdrasil. Recordó la última batalla que había librado con Eiichiro, Ibuki, Shigeru, esta última batalla con la cual tanto había soñado... las palabras de sus amigos resonaron como un eco lejano en su mente. Se habían sacrificado voluntariamente, totalmente conscientes de lo que hacían. Ninguno de ellos había pronunciado el nombre de Homeostasis. Les habían dicho a él y a Hime que entendían "por qué eran Niños Elegidos". No había sido Homeostasis quien les había llevado a sacrificarse. Gennai, desde su prisión, les gritó algo. Nishijima se volvió hacia Yggdrasil:

– Nos estás mintiendo. Si estás seguro de tener la verdad, y de que Homeostasis siempre nos ha manipulado, ¿por qué nos impide escuchar a Gennai? Solo hay una respuesta: porque nos estás engañando y lo sabes. Homeostasis nunca ordenó que mis amigos murieran: ¡fue elección de ellos!

Yggdrasil miró Nishijima con una mirada helada. Luego extendió la mano y dobló los dedos. El aliento de Nishijima de repente se entrecortó. Cayó de rodillas y sintió escalofríos. Luego sus dientes castañearon. Un potente frio se apoderó de él.

– ¡Déjalo! gritó Himekawa a Yggdrasil, interponiéndose delante de Nishijima.

– ¡Nos estás mintiendo! le dijo Sora a Yggdrasil.

Al mismo tiempo, Baihumon se liberó del poder de Yggdrasil y saltó. Con todas las garras fuera, se abalanzó sobre el Señor del Mar Oscuro. Nishijima recuperó el aliento: Yggdrasil había perdido el control sobre él. Se enderezó y dijo:

– ¡Baihumon, rápido! ¡Liberemos a Ken, Gennai y los digimons y salgamos de aquí!

El tigre blanco e índigo asintió y saltó hacia la prisión. En este momento, Yggdrasil se enderezó y estiró los brazos delante de él: unas estalagmitas de hielo salieron del suelo, más afiladas que cuchillas de afeitar. Se levantaron para bloquear a Baihumon el camino a la prisión. El tigre proyectó una ola de metal hacia los picos de hielo, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. Mientras tanto, Voltobautamon también se había recuperado y arrojó sus espadas. Baihumon los apartó, pero una de ellas le lastimó. Nishijima apretó los dientes: no podían plantar cara a Yggdrasil. Miró hacia la prisión: del otro lado de los picos de hielo, las caras de Ken y Gennai parecían rogarle a Baihumon que interviniera. Pero si se quedaban aquí, serían hechos prisioneros en poco tiempo.

– No tenemos otra opción, les dijo el profesor a Sora y Meiko. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora y unirnos a los demás, o ya no podremos hacerlo.

– Pero... ¿qué hacemos con Ken y Gennai? preguntó Meiko.

– Si Baihumon está solo no será lo suficientemente poderoso como para liberarlos.

Sora miró más allá de las estalagmitas, desesperada: nunca podrían enfrentarse a Yggdrasil para sacar a Ken y Gennai de allí. Piyocomon ya no podía pelear. Meiko, paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Sora sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de huir. Pero Nishijima tenía razón. No tenían otra solución. Abrió los ojos y decidió:

– Vamos, mientras todavía estemos a tiempo.

Nishijima asintió. Baihumon se inclinó y dijo:

– Subid todos en mi espalda, rápido.

Meiko, luego Sora, sosteniendo a Piyocomon en sus brazos, subieron sobre el tigre blanco e índigo. Éste repelió al mismo tiempo los ataques de Voltobautamon. Nishijima se subió a su vez y se dio la vuelta: Himekawa les miraba, inmóvil. Nishijima extendió su mano:

– ¡Hime, ven con nosotros! ¡Por favor!

El profesor la miró desesperado. Ella también le miró intensamente, pero sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. Voltobautamon e Yggdrasil avanzaban hacia ellos. Nishijima, desgarrado, bajó la mano. Se aferró a Baihumon y exclamó:

– ¡Rápido, Baihumon, vámonos!

Baihumon saltó fuera del subsuelo y corrió por el acantilado a toda velocidad en dirección a la playa.

Omegamon luchaba ferozmente contra los Señores Demoniacos mientras que Crusadermon retenía a Dagomon, el rey del Mar Oscuro. El pulpo gigante apuntó hacia él su tridente del cual brotaron relámpagos. Crusadermon bloqueó su ataque con su escudo y activó la piedra azul en su centro para lanzar un rayo poderoso. Dagomon bajó su tridente y extendió uno de sus largos tentáculos a una velocidad desconcertante golpeando a Crusadermon con la fuerza de un látigo. El digimon cayó al suelo, pero volvió a enderezarse.

– ¡No te temo, monstruo de las profundidades! le gritó a Dagomon.

El pulpo gigante sonrió, descubriendo sus dientes podridos.

– ¿No me temes? ¡Pues deberías! ¡Llegará un día en que todas mis criaturas te devorarán!

– ¡No cuentes con esto!

Crusadermon desplegó todas sus espadas y las arrojó hacia Dagomon. Uno de ellos hirió a Dagomon al nivel del pecho.

– ¡Muy bien! exclamó Takeru. ¡Lo has hecho, Crusadermon!

Sin embargo, Dagomon se enderezó, burlándose:

– Qué mala suerte, Crusadermon... como todos los pulpos, ¡tengo tres corazones! ¡Hará falta algo más que eso para matarme!

Crusadermon volvió a levantar su escudo para repeler al monstruo. Mientras tanto, Taichi estaba mirando hacia la pagoda de Yggdrasil. Tenían que salir de este mundo lo antes posible. Cuando vio a Baihumon aparecer en la playa, se sintió aliviado. El profesor Nishijima, Sora y Meiko estaban en su espalda, Piyocomon en los brazos de su compañera.

– ¡Están llegando! gritó. ¡Hikari, Yamato, preparaos!

Los dos adolescentes se cogieron de la mano y se concentraron. Takeru tomó la mano de Hikari, Taichi tomó la de Yamato. Crusadermon y Omegamon todavía estaban luchando contra Daemon, Leviamon, Laylamon, Belphemon y Beelzemon.

– ¡Crusadermon, Omegamon! les gritó Taichi. A mi señal, ¡aferraos a nosotros!

– ¡Entendido! respondieron.

Baihumon pronto los alcanzó. Nishijima, Sora y Meiko bajaron de su espalda y se unieron a la cadena humana que sus amigos habían comenzado a formar. Sora tomó la mano de Taichi, Meiko la de Takeru, Nishijima la de Sora.

– ¡Ahora! gritó Taichi.

Crusadermon y Omegamon unieron sus fuerzas para repeler a los Señores Demoníacos y se aferraron a los Niños Elegidos. En ese momento, sus cuerpos desaparecieron a todos. Yamato y Hikari, concentrados, con los ojos cerrados, les condujeron en un túnel oscuro que los llevó lejos del Mar Oscuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cuerpo de los Niños Elegidos se volvió a materializar en el mundo digital, en el campamento que habían establecido. Todavía era de noche. Todos se derrumbaron en el suelo, sin aliento. Omegamon y Crusadermon habían desaparecido: Tsunomon, Koromon, Tokomon y Nyaromon, exhaustos, se acercaron a sus compañeros. Nishijima, tumbado bocarriba, suspiró:

– Estamos vivos...

– Sí, es un milagro, masculló Yamato.

Takeru giró su cabeza hacia Hikari, también tumbada en suelo, bocarriba. Se sonrieron con ternura. No necesitaban palabras: Hikari había sentido lo que Takeru sentía por ella cuando sus digimons se habían fusionado. Se enderezaron. Hikari tomó delicadamente a Nyaromon en sus brazos y le susurró:

– Estuviste genial.

Takeru también tomó a Tokomon contra él: estaba extenuado.

– Fuisteis los dos geniales, dijo el adolescente, mirando sucesivamente a Nyaromon y luego a su digimon.

Se dieron la vuelta y entonces se dieron cuenta de que Baihumon había desaparecido.

– ¿Ha podido regresar del Mar Oscuro? murmuró Takeru.

– Sí, asintió Nishijima que se enderezaba mientras comprobaba sus doloridas costillas. Pero ha debido de irse para vigilar el mundo digital junto con Azulongmon.

Meiko también se enderezó, sombría.

– Toda esta expedición ha sido inútil, susurró. No pudimos liberar a Ken y Gennai.

– ¿Qué pasó en la pagoda? preguntó Takeru.

– Apareció Yggdrasil, dijo Sora, con las manos sobre las rodillas, agotada. Nos escapamos por poco. Debemos nuestras vidas al coraje de Hououmon y a la intervención de Baihumon.

– ¿Apareció Yggdrasil? repitió Taichi con ansiedad.

– ¿Lo visteis? dijo Yamato.

– Sí, asintió Sora. Y no quiero volver a encontrarme con él pronto.

Taichi miró intensamente a Sora. La chica parecía todavía en shock por la pelea y Taichi vio que Yamato se preocupaba por ella. Esta vez, Taichi no se aguantó más: toda la angustia y la ira que había contenido hasta ahora explotaron de repente:

– Hikari, Takeru, Meiko, ¿estáis contentos de vosotros? ¡Podríamos estar todos muertos ahora!

– Es posible, respondió Takeru, ¡pero Crusadermon supo cómo protegernos!

– Hay que admitir que impresionante, es cierto, admitió Yamato. Pero aun así, Takeru, ¡fue una misión suicida!

– ¡Debéis sobre todo agradecer a Omegamon y Baihumon por su ayuda! les reganó Taichi. Imaginad por un minuto que os hayáis quedado solos. Imaginad que hayamos visto vuestro mensaje a la mañana siguiente. ¿Os figuráis lo que os hubiera podido haber pasado durante todo este tiempo? ¿Cuál de vosotros tuvo esta idea loca?

– Soy yo, dijo Hikari con firmeza.

– ¿Cómo? exclamó Taichi, asombrado. Pero, Hikari, ¿qué se te pasó por la cabeza?

– Desde que hemos regresado al mundo digital, he respetado tus decisiones, hermano, pero eso no me ha impedido pensar en Ken y Gennai. No quería que se les hiciera daño.

– ¡Pero sabías que era peligroso! Takeru, ¿por qué no la hiciste entrar en razón?

– Sé que eres nuestro jefe, Taichi. Pero también puedo ver cuando Hikari no se siente bien. Sufría al saber que Ken y Gennai estaban encarcelados, como si fuera ella quien estuviera entre las manos de Yggdrasil. Aunque este plan era peligroso, me parecía justo.

– ¡Os dije que Ken y Gennai podrían resistir a Yggdrasil hasta que liberemos a las Bestias Sagradas!

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? intervino Meiko. No les has visto en su prisión.

Taichi se interrumpió y se volvió hacia Meiko. Se miraron el uno al otro durante varios minutos. En la mirada de Taichi se leía severidad y desilusión; en la de Meiko, el desafío.

– Hubiera pensado que tendrías suficiente sentido común Meiko, para detener a Takeru y Hikari. ¿Cómo pudiste seguirlos?

– Quería sentirme útil.

– ¿Útil? ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Desde que regresamos al mundo digital, no os he ayudado. Probablemente no te hayas dado cuenta, Taichi, ya que estás muy ocupado en tu rol de jefe y que no quieres "distraerte". Me lo hiciste entender bastante bien antes de que viniéramos al mundo digital.

– ¿Porque crees que es fácil para mí ser quien toma las decisiones para todos? ¿Ser quién corre continuamente el riesgo de cometer un error?

– No estás solo como le soy yo.

– ¿Crees que no estoy solo? Cuando decido algo, siempre estoy solo. Siempre me pregunto si no os estoy poniendo en peligro, si lo que estoy haciendo es correcto, si seremos lo suficientemente rápidos como para derrotar a Yggdrasil. No dirijo solo porque me apetece, sino porque creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

– Al tomar todas estas decisiones, ya ni siquiera prestas atención a los demás. ¡Ni siquiera viste que Hikari iba mal! En cuanto a mí, me he vuelto casi invisible a tus ojos y a los de nuestro grupo, y eso demuestra que no puedo ayudaros. Sin Meicoomon, ya no soy una Niño Elegida.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

– No, y lo sabes. Al liberar a Ken y Gennai, quería demostrarme a mí misma que todavía valía algo.

– ¿Y por eso tenías que ir al Mar Oscuro? ¡Habéis perdido la cabeza!

– ¡Nunca lo hubieras hecho, tú! ¡Les habrías abandonado a su suerte!

– ¡Nunca dije que abandonaba a Ken y Gennai! Solo dije que tenía más sentido liberar primero a las Bestias Sagradas, para que pudieran luchar contra los Señores Demoniacos e Yggdrasil. Nuestra carga es pesada e implica tomar decisiones. Salvaré a Ken y Gennai, pero no ahora. Era un sacrificio necesario.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Meiko se abrieron y la ira la invadió. Fuera de sí misma, le gritó a Taichi:

– ¡Ningún sacrificio es necesario, Taichi! ¡Ninguno! ¡No sabes lo que es perder a su compañero digimon!

Taichi se tambaleó, desestabilizado por la virulencia del reproche de Meiko. En la voz de la chica, adivinó su dolor. Detrás de él, Nishijima también vaciló. El grito de Meiko acababa de resucitar un recuerdo en su memoria. El rostro de Maki Himekawa se superpuso al de Meiko. Tenían diecisiete años y Nishijima oyó a Hime gritarle: "¡No sabes lo que es perder a su compañero digimon!".

Meiko se fue corriendo, con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hikari y Takeru miraron a Taichi: en sus ojos, éste último leyó la desaprobación. Takeru y Hikari giraron sobre sus talones y también quitaron el claro. Taichi volvió a sentir ira, pero esta vez contra sí mismo. Lanzó furioso una piedra contra un árbol. El a su vez, se alejó del campamento.

– ¡Taichi! trató de detenerlo Yamato.

– Déjalo, dijo Nishijima, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

* * *

**Samy : ¡muchas gracias por tus dos últimas reviews, me han dado muchos ánimos! ^^ Estoy muy contenta de que las interacciones entre Takeru y Hikari te hayan gustado, es una pareja muy hermosa. Estoy contenta de que te haya sorprendido también la digievolución del ADN de sus digimons, me parecía injusto que solo Taichi y Yamato pudieran hacer digievolucionar el ADN de sus compañeros cuando éstos están a su máximo nivel de evolución (para hacer aparecer Omegamon) así que quise restablecer un poco el equilibrio con los Niños Elegidos :) Espero que este capitulo también te gustará. ¡Saludos!**

**Quiero también agradecer a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	27. Destinos cruzados: Taichi y Nishijima

**Capítulo 27**

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Taichi caminaba delante de él en dirección recta a grandes zancadas. Las ramas muertas crujían bajo sus pies. La última frase de Meiko resonaba en sus oídos todavía. Había hecho lo mejor posible para estar a la altura en tanto que jefe del grupo. Había estado vigilante a cada uno de sus amigos haciendo todo para protegerlos, para evitar que ningún conflicto estallase entre ellos. Había sacrificado su relación con Meiko para no dejarse invadir por los sentimientos durante su misión. Pero no había sido suficiente. Takeru, Hikari y Meiko habían podido haber muerto esa noche, y el no pudo haberlo anticipado. Había estado demasiado preocupado en tomar las buenas decisiones y por saber el avance sobre Yggdrasil, aunque hubiese terminado por considerar a sus amigos como un grupo, un todo, olvidando que son también personas con sus propias emociones. Había sido incapaz de ver que su hermana estaba mal, que Meiko se encerraba sobre sí misma. Él había querido asumirlo todo para que nadie tuviese que cargar este fardo tan pesado. Y había fracasado. Cerró los puños en sus bolsillos. Jamás había sentido tanta impotencia e injusticia.

Llego al borde del rio que pasaba por el interior del bosque. En este lugar, su cauce se alargaba. El agua discurría lentamente, sobreponiéndose a las piedras que le obstaculizan y chocando contra ellas. Las tres lunas del digimundo se reflejaban como si de un espejo se tratase. Taichi se sentó en la ribera y levantó los ojos: miles de estrellas brillaban en el cielo. ¡Que placido parecía el cielo en comparación a lo que lo que acababan de vivir! Asustaba imaginar que mientras que él se encontraba solo, Joe, Koushiro, Mimi y Sakae estaban de camino para liberar Zhuqiaomon. ¿Qué peligros encontrarían de camino? Cuando amaneciese, los otros y él deberían ponerse en camino para unirse a ellos. Cerró los ojos con el corazón pesado. ¿Qué debería hacer para ser un mejor jefe? ¿Un mejor amigo? Tantas cuestiones se agitaban en su cabeza. Tenía la impresión de haber echado todo perder. Especialmente con Meiko. Cogió una piedra y la tiró al agua.

– ¿Taichi?

Se dio la vuelta: el señor Nishijima se encontraba en el borde del bosque, con una maño apoyada contra un árbol. Al contrario que Taichi que se agitaba interiormente, él parecía estar muy tranquilo. Avanzó:

– ¿Puedo sentarme?

Taichi hizo un gesto de desagrado: no tenía especialmente ganas de hablar en ese momento. Sin embargo, le hizo un signo con la mano:

– Adelante.

Nishijima se puso con las piernas cruzadas cerca de él. Taichi mantenía los ojos fijos sobre el rio; Nishijima también. Permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio. Finalmente, Nishijima dijo:

– Sé lo que sientes. Lo he sentido antes que tú.

– ¿Cómo? dijo Taichi girando la cabeza hacia él.

– Yo también fui jefe de los primeros Niños Elegidos.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, y sé que responsabilidades esto supone. Sé lo que es el temor constante de equivocarse, de no estar siempre a la altura, de no tener suficiente valor….de no poder ni ayudar, ni salvar a tus amigos. Sé que te preocupas mucho por tu hermana, por los otros…veo también como miras a Meiko.

Taichi se puso rojo. Avergonzado, tartamudeó:

– Usted... ¿sabe lo que yo…siento por ella?

– Lo adivino, afirmó Nishijima con una sonrisa. Pero no quiero que cometas con ella el mismo error que cometí con Hime.

Una arruga de arrepentimiento se cruzó en la frente de Nishijima. Su nariz y sus ojos habían formado arrugas de pena. Taichi lo miraba. Sentía que lo que iba a decirle no tenía nada que ver con una conversación entre un profesor y su alumno. Era algo más personal. Taichi bajó los ojos y con una voz dudosa dijo:

– ¿Es que usted….ha sentido este tipo de sentimientos por la señora Himekawa?

Temía ser indiscreto. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la cabeza hacia Nishijima, no leyó ninguna reprobación en los ojos del profesor. Solo tristeza.

– Sí. Desgraciadamente, no supe comprenderla cuando tuvo necesidad de mí. Si lo hubiera conseguido, ella no estaría quizás ahora al servicio de Yggdrasil. Lo que hemos vivido en el digimundo nos ha hecho sufrir, nos ha empujado a adoptar posiciones diferentes….y al final, nos separamos.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– Después de que Hime perdiese su compañero digimon, dejo de ser la misma. Se ensombreció. Pero fue algo lento, paulatino. No supe verlo.

Taichi frunció las cejas diciéndose: "Como yo con Meiko".

– Después de nuestro combate contra los Amos Oscuros, durante el cual las Bestias Sagradas fueron creadas, no volvimos al mundo digital durante los seis años siguientes, continuó Nishijima. Cuando fuimos llamados por Homeostasis, fue para combatir Apocalymon. Fue durante esta batalla que nuestros tres amigos Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru se sacrificaron para dar su energía las Bestias Sagradas que habían sido sus compañeros. Hime e yo fuimos reenviados al mundo real después de su desaparición y de la de Apocalymon, justo antes de que el portal entre los dos mundos se cerrase. De los cinco primeros Niños Elegidos, nosotros fuimos los únicos supervivientes. Los meses que siguieron a la desaparición de nuestros amigos fueron muy difíciles. En tanto que jefe, me sentía…terriblemente responsable de su perdida. Continuamente me preguntaba como hubiera podido ayudarlos, como podría haberlos salvado. Todavía hoy, esas preguntas me persiguen. Me digo que si hubiera podido haber llamado a Baihumon en ese momento, mis amigos quizás seguirían con vida.

Nishijima dejó de hablar con la mirada puesta en el vacío. Taichi le miraba, preocupado, y éste continúo hablando:

– Estaba persuadido en esa época que el mal había sido vencido y que ni Hime ni yo volveríamos jamás al mundo digital. Entonces, para sobreponernos al dolor que me provocaban la pérdida de Eiichiro, Ibuki y de Shigeru, había querido olvidar. Olvidar el digimundo, olvidar los digimons.

– ¿Usted quiso olvidar a Baihumon? ¿Su compañero?

– Pensar en el me recordaba que nunca pude haber ayudado a mis amigos: era demasiado duro. Hoy, me arrepiento de haberlo querido borrar de mi memoria. Pero pienso que no lo hubiera podido hacer de otra manera hace diez años. Durante el periodo que siguió a la desaparición de nuestros amigos, mi relación con Hime se….complicó. Salimos…salimos juntos, poco antes de ser llamados por segunda vez al mundo digital por Homeostasis. Creo…que no he sido sido tan feliz toda mi vida.

Nishijima se había puesto ligeramente rojo. Después, se puso de nuevo serio y continuo:

– Lo que habíamos vividos en el mundo digital transformó nuestra relación. Algunos meses después de nuestra última batalla, Hime fue contactada por la Agencia.

– ¿Es la Agencia para la cual trabajan ahora?

– Exacto. Ignoro como la Agencia había descubierto la existencia del mundo digital. Quizás con la llegada de Parrotmon en nuestro mundo. Ésta quería reclutar a Hime en su equipo, ya que era uno de los primeros humanos que había ido al mundo digital. Uno de sus miembros, el profesor Mochizuki, estaba ávido de sus conocimientos sobre el terreno.

– ¿El profesor Mochizuki? Usted habla, ¿del padre de Meiko? ¿Es ahí cuando la señora Himekawa lo conoció?

– Sí.

– Entonces… ¿hacía tiempo que ella conocía a Meiko?

– Ella tuvo que haber conocido Meiko cuando no era más que una niña. Pero en ese momento, Meiko no tenía aun un digimon. Cuando Hime fue contactada por la primera vez por la Agencia, acababa de cumplir 18 años y había obtenido su examen de ingreso en la universidad. La Agencia le prometió que si ella aceptaba trabajar para ellos, la formarían para compensar la formación universitaria que ella no podría recibir.

– ¿Cómo reaccionó a esta proposición?

– Hime guardaba de nuestra última batalla en el digimundo un fuerte rencor hacia Homeostasis que ella consideraba responsable de la pérdida de su digimon y de la de Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru. Ella veía en Homeostasis una entidad injusta que se preocupaba poco por los humanos y que no dudaba en exigir de ellos sacrificios para mantener el equilibrio de su mundo. ¿Acaso ella se equivocaba? Yo lo creo, pero siempre me planteo la pregunta. Al contrario que yo, ella estaba convencida que el mal presente en el digimundo saldría a la superficie un día. En ese contexto, trabajar para la Agencia le parecía una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar: ella esperaba que la Agencia representase un contrapeso a los malos digimons más eficaz de lo que había sido Homeostasis. Imaginaba que podríamos entonces salvar el mundo y que ella se vengaría de aquel que consideraba responsable de la pérdida de su digimon y de nuestros amigos. Creo que Hime esperaba en secreto que los conocimientos que adquiriría durante su formación la permitirían, finalmente, terminar su proyecto de reboot. Aceptó el puesto que se le propuso en la Agencia.

– ¿Y usted?

– La Agencia estaba también interesada por mi perfil, y había sugerido a Hime hablarme de su proposición. Pero yo no quería oír nada del mundo digital. Para no sentir más remordimientos. No entendía el ímpetu de Hime a querer vengarse de Homeostasis. No quería entrar en la Agencia y ella no entendía el porqué. Fue por todo eso que nos disputamos.

Nishijima se paró de nuevo, sumergido por los recuerdos. No olvidaría jamás esta disputa. Estaba grabada con ácido en su memoria. Se veía hacia 17 años en su pequeño apartamento en frente de Hime. Se acordaba de la expresión determinada y rencorosa que arbolaba, esta agresividad con la cual ella ocultaba su sufrimiento, y se acordaba palabra por palabra de lo que ella le había dicho.

"¿Daigo, por qué no quieres trabajar para esta Agencia? ¡Con ella, seremos más fuertes, podremos combatir mejor las amenazas del digimundo que cuando éramos Niños elegidos!

– No tengo más ganas de volver al mundo digital, ni que me encomienden una misión que tenga algo que ver, replicó.

– ¿Y por qué?

– ¿Por qué? ¡Porque me hace daño, Hime! Me siento terriblemente mal por nuestros amigos que murieron sin que nosotros pudiéramos hacer nada.

– Ya veo, ¿y te quedas con los brazos cruzados en lugar de vengarlos?

– ¿Vengarlos? ¿Pero por qué quieres vengarlos? Ellos han elegido ayudar a las Bestias Sagradas, salvar el mundo digital…los únicos culpables, somos nosotros de no haber sabido ayudarlos…

– ¡No! Aquí el único culpable es Homeostasis. Es él, el responsable de la injustica que vivimos hoy.

– Homeostasis tenía necesidad de nosotros para mantener el equilibrio del digimundo.

– ¡Mentira! ¡Él nos necesitaba para ser sus peones! Le enseñaré que podemos salvar los dos mundos sin sacrificar un humano o un digimon.

– ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?

– Y tú, ¿por qué te resignas?

– No podemos cambiar el pasado.

– Me importa un bledo, ¡podemos cambiar el futuro!

Daigo había mirado intensamente a Hime, con el corazón henchido de pena y de tristeza. Con una voz ronca, había murmurado:

– Si trabajas para el gobierno, podrías meterte en problemas. Me gustas Hime. No quiero perderte a ti también. Para mi eres más importante que el digimundo.

Hime se había sorprendida, confusa por esta confesión. Pero la cólera la había de nuevo invadido rápidamente:

– ¿Quieres impedirme actuar?

– ¡Quiero impedir que cometas un error! había replicado Daigo, exasperado. Piensas que actuando, harás desaparecer tu dolor. ¡Si quieres entrar en esta Agencia a cualquier precio es para huir de la realidad!

Hime le había mirado condescendientemente:

– ¿No eres tú quizás quien huye de la realidad Daigo? No paras de auto-compadecerte. ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

– ¡Te prohíbo que me trates de cobarde! Desde la muerte de Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru, la cólera y la amargura te invaden. ¡Si nuestros amigos te importasen de verdad, aceptarías su muerte en lugar de ir directa con la cabeza gacha a ese trabajo!

Hime había dado paso hacia atrás. Con una voz asesina le había gritado:

– ¡¿Crees que eres el único que sufre Daigo?! Hemos perdido quizás amigos, pero por si no te habías enterado, he perdido también a mi compañero digimon! Si Homeostasis no me hubiera tomado Megadramon, habría podido hacer algo, habría podio ayudar a nuestros amigos… ¡pero Megadramon ya no existe más! He vuelto al mundo digital sabiendo muy bien que os seré inútil. ¿Te has preguntado solamente que lo que me podía suceder de poner de nuevo los pies en el digimundo sin Bakumon? ¡No, porque tú no sabes lo que es perder a tu compañero digimon!

Esta vez, fue el turno de Daigo que había vacilado. Había tratado de defenderse con una voz temblorosa.

– Cuando vinimos al mundo digital, yo quería solamente protegerte, a ti y a nuestros amigos.

– Ah pues sí, lo conseguimos, así que ya puedes sentirte todo lo orgulloso que quieras.

– ¡Para! había gritado. ¡No tienes corazón!

– ¡Y tú, no tienes coraje! Si tú no quieres honrar la muerte de nuestros amigos trabajando por esta Agencia, allá tú. Pero te lo advierto: yo no podré amar a un hombre que huye de su deber.

Esta vez, Hime había ido demasiado lejos. Desgarrado, Daigo la había mirado, indignado por tantos reproches. Con una voz sorda, había declarado:

– En ese caso, no hay nada más que hablar."

Se habían mirado fijamente, y nunca habían tenido tanto odio el uno al otro. Hime había quitado el apartamento dando un portazo. Daigo se había sentado en el sofá y abatido, había tomado su cabeza entre sus manos.

Entonces ignoraba que Hime, mientras descendía las escaleras de su inmueble, lloraba.

– Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

La voz de Taichi sacó a Nishijima de sus recuerdos. El adolescente le miraba inquieto. Nunca había visto a su profesor tan conmovido. Nishijima se repuso, tosió, y después dijo gravemente:

– Durante esta disputa, Hime me hizo reproches muy similares a los que hoy ha podido hacerte Meiko. No pude medir el dolor que provocó en ella la muerte de su digimon. La desaparición de nuestros amigos fue la chispa que hizo explotar toda la pena que encerraba en su corazón después de tantos años. Sufrimos los dos, pero cada uno reaccionó de una manera diferente a este sufrimiento. Lo que consideraba como una manera de sobrepasar esta desgracia y de protegernos, era considerado por Hime como una cobardía. Esta discusión marcó el fin de nuestra relación.

– Es triste.

– Sí, pero cuando lo pienso hoy, me digo que pudo haber sucedido de otra manera. Es por eso que te cuento todo esto. Para que no cometas el mismo error con Meiko. Ella te necesita. Todos los Niños Elegidos la necesitan. Debes mantener encendida la luz que ella lleva en su interior, a fin de que nunca se deje consumir por las tinieblas…y que nunca se convierta en lo que Hime se convirtió.

– Sí, lo entiendo.

Permanecieron un instante en silencio, con los ojos fijos sobre en la ribera. El horizonte palidecía y declinaba hacia un aura verde turquesa: el alba se acercaba.

– ¿Puedo pedirle algo, señor?

– Si, lo que quieras.

– ¿Por qué finalmente aceptó usted trabajar para la Agencia?

Nishijima sonrió:

– Lo hice por vosotros, Niños Elegidos.

– ¿Por nosotros?

– Después de nuestra discusión, Hime partió para trabajar para la Agencia. Yo, hice mi último año de instituto, después fui a la universidad para estudiar Letras y Caligrafía. Cuatro años más tarde, obtuve mi título. Es el verano de ese mismo año que fuisteis al digimundo por la primera vez, tus y tus amigos, y que Vandemon y sus esbirros invadieron el mundo real. Este ataque demostraba que Hime tenía razón, y daba razón a su convencimiento de que los malos digimons resurgirían. Hacía cuatro años que no había visto los digimons. Imagínate mi sorpresa al descubrir que otros niños como nosotros lo habíamos sido, habían sido elegidos para tener un compañero digimon y combatir las fuerzas delas tinieblas… Desde el balcón de un inmueble, os vi, a Yamao y a ti, ser atravesados por las flechas de Angewomon y de Angemon para permitir a vuestros digimons digievolucionar hasta el nivel Mega…si, os vi vencer a Vandemon. No puedes ni imaginar la impresión que me produjo saber que existían nuevos Niños Elegidos.

– ¿Qué pensó usted en ese momento?

– Creo que inconscientemente, transferí sobre vosotros la responsabilidad que tenía sobre mis amigos desaparecidos. Si vosotros habíais sido elegidos, mi deber era protegeros, a fin de que…no vivieseis lo mismo que nosotros habíamos vivido.

Taichi miro a su profesor y se acordó lo que le había dicho, en el Instituto, y después en el laboratorio: "Sueña en grande". Era entonces por eso que el señor Nishijima le había animado tanto a realizar sus sueños. Para que él pudiera hacer lo que sus amigos muertos no había tenido el tiempo de hacer. Su profesor continúo:

– Me presenté en la Agencia Establecida para solicitar un puesto. Mi estatus de antiguo Niño Elegido hizo que me aceptasen inmediatamente, aunque nunca he llegado al grado de Hime. Ella, durante estos cuatro años, había medrado en el organigrama de la Agencia. Ella había desarrollado su conocimiento informático; siempre fue muy inteligente en el Instituto, pero ahora ella se volvió brillante.

– ¿Fue complicado para usted volver a trabajar con ella?

– Al principio, sí. Nuestras relaciones eran frías, pero poco a poco volvimos a hablar y nuestra relación se volvió más cordial, aunque sin volver a lo que había sido antes.

Taichi observo Nishijima. Sus ojos brillaban cuando evocaba a la señora Himekawa, aunque una arruga sobre su frente tradujese arrepentimiento y tristeza. Él la amaba aun.

– Al trabajar para la Agencia, pude aprender más sobre vosotros. Hime e yo nos aseguramos de que Meiko y Meicoomon estuviesen a salvo. Paralelamente, me propusieron vigilaros gracias a la coartada de ser profesor en vuestro instituto. Al final mis estudios en letras y caligrafía me fueron inútiles, ya que fue en esa especialidad que conseguí ser contratado como profesor. Ahora, estoy con vosotros en el mundo digital y no tengo otro deseo que hacer más por vosotros de lo que pude hacerlo diez años antes por mis amigos.

Taichi miro a Nishijima, lleno de reconocimiento:

– Ya lo hizo, señor, cuando me salvó la vida

– Gracias…Taichi, susurró Nishijima con una sonrisa.

– Nos habéis ayudado mucho, usted y Baihumon. Creo que sus amigos estarían orgullosos de usted.

El profesor le dirigió una mirada afectuosa y llena de gratitud. Taichi añadió:

– En cuanto a mí, debo agradecerle por todo lo que acaba de decirme. Lo veo todo más claro. Si me permite, me gustaría ir a hablarle a alguien ahora.

Nishijima tuvo una sonrisa sutil, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

– Ve.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko había encontrado un claro donde ella se había sentado para despejar sus ideas. Después de que ella se hubiese enfadado contra Taichi, la cólera había rápidamente cedido al arrepentimiento en su corazón. Se arrepentía de haberse mostrado tan vehemente. Ella le quería tanto, pero…él no la entendía. Había echado todo a perder. Ella no había podido ayudar a sus amigos a liberar Azulongmon, y esa noche, ella no había conseguido liberar a Ken y Gennai. Se sentía impotente y terriblemente sola. Había abrazado sus rodillas con su cabeza entre ellas. Había llorado en silencio. Entonces, Hikari y Takeru habían aparecido para reconfortarla. Los cuales estaban también enfadados contra Taichi. Meiko miró con ternura a Tokomon y Nyaromon y les sonrió:

– Habéis estado increíbles, los dos. Vi vuestra digievolución desde la pagoda.

– ¡Gracias! se sonrojó Nyaromon

– ¡Gracias! añadió Tokomon con su habitual ceceo.

– ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

Nyaromon y Tokomon se miraron, perplejos.

– Sentí que toda la luz se apagaba en Hikari cuando la desesperanza la invadía, recordó Nyaromon. Y de un golpe, esta luz se reavivó, explotó…Pero ella no estaba sola. Tenía como dos sentimientos que le daban vida.

– Sí, la esperanza y la bondad, afirmo Tokomon.

– Es exactamente lo que sentimos Takeru y yo, confirmó Hikari.

– Es esta unión de la luz y de la esperanza que multiplicó nuestras fuerzas, aseguró Tokomon.

– Sin embargo, se extrañó Meiko volviéndose hacia Hikari y Takeru, ¿creía que teníais ya un compañero digimon para la digievolución del ADN entre vuestros amigos que Yggdrasil sumergió en el coma?

– Es verdad, admitió Hikari, pero cuando nuestros digimons se fusionaron con los de Iori y el Miyako, se encontraban a un nivel inferior de evolución….Mientras que esta tarde, nuestros digimons estaban en nivel mega.

– Quizás tengamos muchos potenciales compañeros para la fusión del ADN según el nivel de digievolución en el cual nuestros digimons evolucionan juntos, reflexionó Takeru.

– Sí, quizás, murmuró Hikari. Pero lo que ha pasado hoy entre Holydramon y Seraphimon, entre Takeru y yo, era…más fuerte.

La chica intercambió una mirada con Takeru y sonrojaron. Sabían bien los dos lo que habían sentido en el momento en el que sus digimons habían digievolucionado su ADN. En ese mismo momento, oyeron un ruido entre los arbustos. Se volvieron: era Taichi.

– Hermano…murmuró Hikari.

Taichi les miró durante un largo rato a los tres. Éstos no vieron ningún enfado en su rostro. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que finalmente, Taichi les dijo gravemente:

– Sé que os he hablado duramente, hace un momento. Quería excusarme ante vosotros. Fue solamente…que tuve miedo por vosotros. Desde que hemos vuelto al mundo digital, quizás me he tomado demasiado en serio mi cargo de jefe. He querido reparar cualquier eventualidad que Yggdrasil pudiese imaginar para cortarnos nuestro camino hasta las Bestias Sagradas, ser lo más estratégico posible…hasta un punto tal, que, lo reconozco, no os presté la atención debida. Lo siento, Hikari, por no haber entendido que lo que te había conducido a ir al Mar Oscuro, fue la generosidad que siempre has tenido por nuestros amigos. Esta misión era muy peligrosa, pero nacía de un sentimiento generoso, y…te entiendo, Takeru, que hayas querido acompañar a mi hermana

Taichi posó luego su mirada en Meiko:

– Hikari, Takeru, ¿podríais dejarnos solos?

Hikari y Takeru intercambiaron una mirada, después se alejaron del claro. Taichi se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a Meiko. La miró intensamente, y ella leyó en sus ojos el arrepentimiento y el valor:

– Lo siento de veras, Meiko. No supe ver que me necesitabas. Cuando te dije antes que partiésemos al mundo digital que prefería que pusiéramos nuestra relación de lado por el momento, me equivoqué. Creía que eso que sentíamos el uno por el otro podía ser un obstáculo a nuestra misión. No me daba cuenta que eso podría hacernos más fuertes. Sé que debiste sentirte muy sola, sin poder encontrar tu lugar en nuestro grupo. Entiendo que quisieras ir en socorro de Takeru e Hikari. Perdóname por no haber sabido comprenderte. Ahora, voy a estar para ti.

Meiko, sorprendida y emocionada, miró a Taichi:

– ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión por nosotros?

– Digamos…que alguien me ayudo a ver más claro.

Meiko sonrió y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas en silencio. Pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Taichi, agitado, tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Meiko se estremeció pero no las retiró. Se miraron. Taichi se acercó. Meiko se alteró, roja de esta repentina proximidad. Taichi la dispuso entre sus brazos y la apretó con él. El corazón de Meiko saltaba en su pecho. Pero este malestar fue inmediatamente remplazado por un sentimiento de plenitud que la invadió enteramente. Esta marca de ternura inesperada le procuraba serenidad y seguridad. A su vez, ella paso sus brazos sobre su espalda y le abrazó.

En la linde del claro, Nishijima sonrió: Taichi lo había hecho. El profesor retomó el camino al campamento. Mientras caminaba, encendió el aparato que le permitía comunicarse con el mundo real: el director de la Agencia Administrativa y el señor Mochizuki debían de ser informados de lo que había pasado en el Mar Oscuro.

* * *

**Samy : Muchas gracias por tu última review, me ha tocado mucho saber que te gusta mi manera de narrar las peripecias y que esta historia responde bien a todos los vacíos que dejó Tri. Era mi objetivo cuando empecé a escribir esta historia. Aprecio también que te gusten los desarrollos sobre los pensamientos de los personajes, siempre ****trato ****de cuidar estos párrafos. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y ¡hasta pronto! :)**

**Una vez más, agradezco a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia y espero que los que la están descubriendo puedan disfrutar de la aventura :)**


	28. La espora negra de Gennai

**Capítulo 28**

Yggdrasil contempló la playa en la cual se diseminaban decenas de charcos de petróleo, allí donde habían caído los Divermons. Dagomon había vuelto al Mar Oscuro y los Señores Demoniacos habían regresado a la gran pagoda.

Los humanos habían logrado escapar. Yggdrasil entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dedos: había podido darse cuenta de la fuerza de Crusadermon y de Omegamon. Los Niños Elegidos tenían una capacidad para hacer evolucionar a sus digimons que era asombrosa. Yggdrasil hubiera soñado con poseer este poder a su favor. Una sonrisa de odio apareció en la esquina de su boca. Estos miserables humanos... sin los digimons, no eran nada. Robaban la fuerza de los digimons para hacerse poderosos y humillarlo a él, Yggdrasil. Pero pronto acabaría con ellos. Lucemon y Barbamon le habían informado que no habían podido evitar que los Niños Elegidos liberaran a Azulongmon. Los humanos que habían entrado en el Mar Oscuro esa noche eran solo siete, sin embargo, Yggdrasil sabía que su grupo tenía once miembros. Esto significaba que cuatro de ellos se habían quedado en el mundo digital; tenían que estar de camino para liberar a otra Bestia Sagrada. Yggdrasil ya no podía darse el lujo de ser paciente.

En este instante, Piedmon surgió en la gran sala y Maki Himekawa entró tras él.

– He reforzado las puertas de la prisión, Señor, dijo Piedmon.

– Muy bien. Sería una pena que se me escapen mis pasaportes para el mundo digital.

Los ojos de Yggdrasil se posaron en Maki Himekawa. Por primera vez, ella no lo miró a los ojos, sino que dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo. Yggdrasil adivinó la desconfianza que agitaba su corazón. Él sonrió para sus adentros: Maki Himekawa quería ser tan fuerte, pero era tan débil.

– Ya veo, Maki, que elegiste serme fiel a pesar de todo lo que Gennai dijo contra mí.

Himekawa miró lentamente a Yggdrasil: en las pupilas de la mujer brillaban una dureza y una frialdad parejas, en ese momento, a las que brillaban en los ojos del Señor del Mar Oscuro.

– Estos niños te han hecho muchas preguntas, Señor Yggdrasil, dijo. Si todavía estoy aquí, es porque quiero respuestas.

– No olvides con quién estás hablando, humana.

– No me harás nada. Me necesitas.

– No por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como las esporas negras de Ken y Gennai hayan crecido completamente, las usaré para salir del Mar Oscuro. Así que ten cuidado con los dices.

Himekawa apretó los labios. Sin embargo, hizo un nuevo intento para que Yggdrasil contestara a sus preguntas.

– Yggdrasil, ¿sabes por qué estos adolescentes, mis amigos fallecidos, Daigo y yo fuimos elegidos como Niños Elegidos? Sospecho que lo sabes.

– Pues, te voy a decepcionar: No lo sé.

Himekawa tuvo una expresión dubitativa: ¿Yggdrasil le estaba mintiendo? Su confianza en el poderoso digimon disminuía día tras día. Pero tenía aún menos fe en Homeostasis, por lo que se había quedado con Yggdrasil a la espera de que encontraría respuestas a sus preguntas. El Señor del Mar Oscuro no podía no saber nada.

– ¿Quiénes eran estas personas que nos precedieron en el mundo digital? le preguntó a Yggdrasil.

– Eran humanos, como tú, pero no sé nada más sobre ellos. Sin embargo, hay una manera de responder a tus preguntas, así como a las que me hago yo...

– ¿Qué preguntas te haces?

– No te concierne.

– Y... ¿cómo podemos responder a tus preguntas y a las mías?

– Tenemos que encontrar un objeto muy precioso, que está escondido en el mundo digital...

– ¿El objeto… que ordenaste a los Señores Demoniacos que buscaran? Entonces, ¿esa era la misión que les has dado?

– No te pedí que llevaras a los Señores Demoniacos al mundo digital solo para que impedirán que los niños liberasen a las Bestias Sagradas. También quiero que encuentren este objeto. Nos dará el conocimiento que nos falta. Pero estoy cansado de esperar. ¿Piedmon?

– ¿Sí, Señor?

– Trae a Gennai aquí.

Diez minutos después, Gennai entró en la gran sala con las manos atadas. Parecía débil y había adelgazado bastante. Yggdrasil lo miró desde arriba y dijo:

– ¿A ver, Gennai, querías difamarme? ¿Cómo puedes servir a Homeostasis y ayudar a los humanos cuando eres un digimon?

– Estos niños son nuestra esperanza.

– Eres una vergüenza para tu especie. Pero al menos me vas a ser útil.

Yggdrasil se puso de pie y curvó los dedos. Entonces, Gennai comenzó a sofocarse. Cayó de rodillas, con la mano sobre la garganta. Himekawa lo miró fijamente, asustada. Yggdrasil cerró lentamente el puño. El hielo invadió el cuerpo de Gennai, se inclinó, chasqueó los dientes, jadeando. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y una semilla negra del tamaño de un puño emergió de su espalda. Se acercó a Yggdrasil quien abrió la palma. La espora entró en su carne de hielo. Al mismo tiempo, Gennai se derrumbó en el suelo. Su cuerpo comenzó a chisporrotear, como un programa que se apagará. Luego explotó en miles de píxeles, que desaparecieron. Himekawa se puso a temblar, espantada.

– Está... ¿está muerto?

– La espora negra había crecido demasiado en él, respondió Yggdrasil implacablemente. Tan pronto como tomase posesión de ella, sabía que no podría sobrevivir. De todos modos, era un traidor.

Himekawa, petrificada, miró el lugar donde Gennai se había desmaterializado. El próximo en la lista era Ken. Yggdrasil dejó su apariencia humanoide para convertirse nuevamente en su forma primera, una bola líquida. La esfera flotó hasta el pedestal en el centro de la gran sala y se posó allí. Parecía digerir la espora negra que acababa de extraer del cuerpo de Gennai. De repente, se deformó de nuevo, se estiró y adquirió una nueva apariencia: al igual que su avatar de cristal, Yggdrasil no tenía piernas bajo esta forma y todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de una capa de metal blanco y esmaltado. Debajo de su casco blanco brillaban dos ojos rojos y sus brazos tomaron una forma de cañón. Himekawa dio un paso atrás, impresionada por este nuevo avatar. Yggdrasil se elevó en el aire y se acercó a ella:

– Mira, Maki, lo que esta espora negra me permitió conseguir... con una espora más ya podré salir del Mar Oscuro... pero por el momento, me contentaré con reunir más información para asegurar mi victoria. ¡Daemon! gritó de repente. ¡Tú y los demás, venid aquí!

Chasqueó los dedos y los cinco Señores Demoníacos entraron en la gran sala. Todos, y especialmente Daemon, parecieron sorprendidos e intimidados por la nueva apariencia de su amo. Éste último dijo con deleite:

– Sé que estáis aburridos aquí... pero tengo buenas noticias para vosotros: vais a poder entrar en al mundo digital desde ahora.

– ¿En serio? exclamó Laylamon.

– ¡Qué buena noticia! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de carbonizar algunos digimons! se regocijó Leviamon.

– ¡Y yo, tengo muchas ganas de devorar todos sus recursos! se entusiasmó Beelzemon de antemano. ¡Finalmente, podré comer una verdadera comida!

– ¿No podemos ir allí mañana? Las peleas de esa noche me cansaron, se quejó Belphemon.

– ¡Callaos! les cortó Daemon. ¡Yggdrasil no nos envía al mundo digital para tomar el sol!

– Así es, dijo Yggdrasil. Sabéis lo que estoy buscando. ¡Así que encuéntralo! Maki vendrá con vosotros.

– ¿La humana? gruñó Laylamon, lanzando una mirada celosa a Himekawa. No la necesitamos para satisfacerte, Señor.

– Lamento decepcionarte, Laylamon, pero ella debe acompañaros. Solo un humano puede tomar el objeto que quiero.

Maki Himekawa parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿Solo un humano? Esto significaba que quien creara este objeto había asumido desde el principio que los humanos vendrían al mundo digital. ¿Quién había podido crear este objeto? ¿Qué era exactamente? Yggdrasil se acercó a la ventana de la pagoda y apuntó sus cañones hacia el horizonte del Mar Oscuro. Sus disparos fueron a golpear los muros que encerraban el mundo: una brecha se abrió, detrás de la cual adivinaron un muro de fuego y, más allá, el mundo digital.

– Aquí está vuestro pasaje, demonios, dijo Yggdrasil. Id y no me decepcionéis.

Maki Himekawa miró a Yggdrasil, asombrada.

– ¿Puedes... abrir un pasaje hacia el mundo digital?

– Como puedes ver, esta nueva fuerza que saqué de la espora negra de Gennai es poderosa. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para permitirme salir de este mundo. Pero es suficiente para enviar mis demonios al mundo digital sin recurrir a tu digivice. Ve con ellos y acuérdate bien: solo obtendrás respuestas si sigues siendo mi aliada.

Himekawa leyó en los ojos de Yggdrasil una luz amenazante: sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear. Con una voz grave, preguntó:

– ¿Cuándo vas a usar la espora negra de Ken?

– No de inmediato. Ken había reducido considerablemente su espora al ponerse del lado de los Niños Elegidos. La ventaja es que al controlarlo, controlo a sus amigos que se han quedado en la Tierra. Puedo pervertir la amistad que Ken siente por ellos para mantener a estos niños dormidos en el hospital. Pero estos sentimientos de amistad hacen que la espora de Ken sea más difícil de madurar. Creo que pasarán otros cinco días antes de que pueda usarla.

Himekawa se inclinó brevemente y salió de la pagoda para unirse a los Señores Demoníacos. Si quería salvar a Ken, tenía cinco días para encontrar el objeto que Yggdrasil quería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa mañana, el director de la Agencia Establecida llegó temprano a su oficina. Encendió su computadora principal y revisó su correo electrónico: tenía un mensaje del Agente Nishijima. El director tuvo un mal presentimiento. Abrió el correo: mientras leía el contenido, su corazón se puso a latir más fuerte. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y el Sr. Mochizuki entró, tan mañanero como el director. Se quitó el sobretodo y lo saludó:

– Buenos días.

Al ver que su amigo no le respondía, Mochizuki se dio la vuelta:

– ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara lívida.

– Sabía que era demasiado simple, que todo iba demasiado bien, murmuró el director, ansioso.

– Pero, ¿me vas a decir qué está pasando?

– El agente Nishijima nos escribió... nos informa que después de liberar a Azulongmon, tres de los Niños Elegidos quisieron liberar a Ken y Gennai. Se las arreglaron para llegar Mar Oscuro secretamente, sin avisar a los demás... tres adolescentes, entre los cuales estaba Meiko.

Esta vez a Mochizuki le tocó sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. ¿Su hija había ido en el Mar Oscuro? Se acercó a la computadora, febril.

– Y... ¿consiguieron escapar de ese mundo?

– Al parecer. Están todos a salvo.

Mochizuki volvió a respirar normalmente. El director continuó:

– Nishijima acompañó al jefe de los Niños Elegidos y a otros dos adolescentes para rescatarlos, con Baihumon. Parece que una nueva digivolución del ADN se concretó entre los digimons de Takeru y Hikari.

– ¿Una nueva digivolución?

– Sí. Tengo que estudiar esto.

– ¿Qué hicieron los cuatro adolescentes que no les acompañaron al Mar Oscuro?

– Se fueron a liberar a Zhuqiaomon.

– ¿Es la Bestia Sagrada del Sur?

– Sí.

– ¿Sakae está con ellos?

– Sí.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada preocupados. Los Niños Elegidos habían escapado del Mar Oscuro, pero su misión aún no había terminado. El director, en particular, sintió de nuevo ansiedad al pensar que Koushiro y Sakae estaban de camino para liberar a Zhuqiaomon, con solo dos de sus amigos. Mochizuki le puso una mano en el hombro:

– Tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría. Mientras el agente Nishijima pueda escribirnos, significa que los niños están bien. Si han podido escapar de Yggdrasil, lograrán liberar a las dos Bestias Sagradas que todavía están encarceladas.

– Espero que sí... desde varios días, voy releyendo todas las notas que nos dejó nuestro amigo.

– ¿Y entonces?

– Aparte del hecho de que tenía una letra horrible, como muchos matemáticos, encontré el pasaje en el cual desarrolla sus reflexiones sobre el mundo digital. Expone muchas teorías, sin embargo, creo saber lo que está buscando Yggdrasil.

– Y este objeto… ¿es peligroso?

– No lo sé.

– Lo es, dijo de repente una voz grave.

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta: Hackmon había aparecido detrás de ellos, envuelto en su habitual capa roja.

– Debía hablaros, dijo a los dos hombres. El tiempo apremia. Gennai ha sido desintegrado.

– ¿Desintegrado? repitió Mochizuki.

– Yggdrasil sacó la espora negra que Piedmon había implantado en Gennai para alimentar su fuerza. Esta operación hizo que Gennai desapareciera. Yggdrasil pronto saldrá del Mar Oscuro. Sin embargo, para eso tendrá que asimilar la espora de Ken Ichijouji.

– ¿Quieres decir... que este niño va a morir? entendió el director.

– Tenemos que impedirlo. Yggdrasil se vuelve poderoso. Logró fragmentar el Muro de Fuego sin la ayuda de Maki Himekawa y envió a todos los Señores Demoniacos al mundo digital. Los peligros se multiplicarán para los Niños Elegidos. Tienen que evitar a toda costa que Yggdrasil encuentre el objeto que está buscando. Quizás tengan que priorizar esta misión antes de que puedan liberar a todas las Bestias Sagradas. Es hora de que su conocimiento, señores, los ayude y que ustedes demuestren que realmente quieren salvar el mundo digital.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? preguntó Mochizuki.

– El lugar donde se oculta el objeto cambia constantemente de ubicación. Si ustedes y su amigo fallecido son tan brillantes como ustedes lo pretenden, ayuden a los Niños Elegidos a encontrar este objeto antes de Yggdrasil.

– ¿Homeostasis no puede ayudar a los niños? preguntó el director.

– Homeostasis está al origen del programa que permite que el objeto nunca permanezca mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Pero él no sabe su situación exacta en cada momento. Depende de ustedes calcularlo.

Ante estas palabras, Hackmon se pixeló y desapareció. El director de la Agencia y Mochizuki intercambiaron una mirada: no había tiempo que perder.

– Voy a releer otra vez las notas de nuestro amigo, dijo Mochizuki. Tú, encárgate de crear un programa de investigación efectivo basado en los datos que te enviaré.

– Entendido. Pero quiero hacer otro programa antes.

– ¿Para qué?

– Para hacer ganar tiempo a los Niños Elegidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tan pronto como salieron del campamento, Joe, Mimi, Koushiro y Sakae se habían puesto en marcha. Habían rápidamente llegado al mar que rodeaba la Isla Files. En la opaca noche que impregnaba el digimundo, el agua reflejaba la luz pálida de la luna como un gran espejo. Koushiro sacó su portátil, comprobó sus informaciones y finalmente dijo:

– Tenemos que ir al continente WWW. Según mis estimaciones, es allí que Zhuqiaomon está encarcelado. Y como estamos aquí en una isla, no hay otra solución que construir una balsa.

– Un minuto, ¿cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar a este continente? preguntó Mimi.

– En mi opinión, de cinco a siete días de cruce.

– ¡Nunca tendremos suficientes provisiones para una semana de navegación! exclamó Joe.

– Lo sé, suspiró Koushiro. Pero Taichi nos envió como exploradores, tenemos absolutamente que intentar liberar a Zhuqiaomon.

– ¿Para qué sirve precipitarnos para llegar a este continente? intervino Sakae con la cara sombría. Ni siquiera sabemos si Taichi y los demás van a poder salvar a Meiko, Hikari y Takeru... ni siquiera sabemos si todavía están vivos.

Todos dieron la vuelta. Mimi miró a su amiga: sabía que estaba terriblemente preocupada por su hermana. Joe frunció el ceño: todos estaban ansiosos por el hecho de que sus amigos estuviesen en el Mar Oscuro, pero no tenían que perder la esperanza. Tenían que convencerse de que todos regresarían sanos y salvos, aunque el insidioso murmullo del miedo les repetía lo contrario. Taichi les había dado una misión. Le había pedido a él, Joe, que cuidara a sus amigos durante su ausencia. Era el más mayor del grupo, así que tenía que asumir esta responsabilidad y garantizar la cohesión del grupo. Se acercó a Sakae:

– Sé que es difícil, Sakae, pero te pido que no te preocupes. Nuestros amigos y sus digimons son muy fuertes. Juntos, derrotamos a Apocalymon hace seis años. Sé que Taichi y los demás conseguirán salvar a Meiko, Hikari y Takeru. De eso puedes estar segura.

Sakae miró a Joe. En su corazón, quería creerlo. Pero la duda ejercía un dominio más fuerte sobre sus sentimientos. Su digimon parecía tan inseguro como ella.

– Joe tiene razón, ¡no debemos desanimarnos! asintió Mimi tomando su mano.

– Así es, agregó Tentomon. Con Agumon y Gabumon que pueden digievolucionar en Omegamon, Piyomon, Patamon y Tailmon que pueden alcanzar su nivel mega, y además con Baihumon, nuestros amigos saldrán del Mar Oscuro.

– ¿Lo creéis, de verdad? dijo Ryudamon en voz baja.

– ¡Estoy seguro de eso! asintió Gomamon con la cabeza. Por el momento, tenemos que construir una balsa.

– ¡Vamos a buscar madera! exclamó Palmon.

Iban a ponerse en marcha hacia el bosque cuando escucharon un chisporroteo detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta: un círculo luminoso acababa de aparecer sobre la playa, a unos pocos metros del suelo. Sus contornos brillaban intensamente y los cuatro adolescentes pudieron ver, más allá del círculo, un paisaje desértico ocre, al fondo del cual se encontraba un imponente volcán.

– ¿Qué es esto? exclamó Mimi.

Koushiro frunció el ceño y se acercó al círculo. Estiró el brazo y lo atravesó. Sus amigos abrieron los ojos como platos, asombrados.

– ¿Es… un pasaje? preguntó Sakae.

– Sí, asintió Koushiro. Dejadme ver algo...

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y abrió su computadora. Comenzó a escribir algo y después de unos minutos exclamó:

– ¡Es lo que pensaba!

– ¿Qué? preguntó Mimi

– Este círculo es un pasaje al continente WWW, más precisamente al lugar donde está encarcelado Zhuqiaomon.

– ¿Eh? exclamaron los otros, asombrados.

– Comparé las imágenes asociadas a las coordenadas geográficas del lugar donde se encuentra Zhuqiaomon con lo que vemos en este pasaje: ¡es exactamente el mismo relieve!

– Pero, ¿cómo apareció este círculo? preguntó Joe, sospechoso.

– Es una buena pregunta, dijo Koushiro. Este programa no parece emanar del mundo digital en sí.

– ¿De dónde viene entonces? preguntó Mimi

– De la Tierra.

– ¿Quieres decir que... alguien en la Tierra creó este programa? preguntó Sakae.

– Sí. Lo estudiaré más tarde. Este pasaje nos ofrece la oportunidad de llegar al sur del continente WWW en un tiempo récord. Vamos a aprovecharlo.

– ¡Espera un poco! dijo Joe. ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una trampa?

– Estoy seguro de que lo que vemos más allá del pasaje es el lugar al que tenemos que ir. Aunque fuera una trampa, no tendríamos otra oportunidad de llegar a nuestro destino tan rápido.

Joe se cruzó de brazos y se lo pensó durante unos minutos. Finalmente asintió:

– De acuerdo, vámonos.

Todos se acercaron al pasaje virtual y lo cruzaron. Tan pronto como todos pisaron el continente WWW, el pasaje desapareció.

* * *

**Samy: ****Muchas gracias por tu último comentario. Para contestar a tu pregunta, en Tri. se ve que Taichi y Meiko se gustan (Meiko se sonroja frente a Taichi en la OVA 5 y Taichi se sonroja cuando la llama por teléfono al final de la OVA 6) así que retomé esta pareja porque quería seguir el canon. Luego sé que muchos fans han odiado a Meiko y justamente uno de mis propósitos en esta fic era redimirla un poco, ya que creo que puede ser un personaje interesante si se le da un desarrollo adecuado y es lo que he intentado hacer. Entonces estoy encantada de que en esta historia Meiko no te caiga tan mal, significa que he conseguido mi objetivo. Muchas gracias por tu cumplidos , la verdad es que Digimon Last Evolution Kizuna no terminó de convencerme, así que con esta historia puedo dar una evolución diferente a los hechos. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos y hasta pronto! ;)**

Quiero también agradecer aquí a todos los lectores que han dedicado tiempo a leer esta historia y a los que la están descubriendo. Espero que os siga gustando :D


	29. El volcán de Zhuqiaomon

**Capítulo 29**

El sur del continente WWW era un desierto árido y ocre donde reinaba la piedra. Dondequiera que miraran, los adolescentes no vieron ninguna vegetación. Nubes oscuras y pesadas flotaban encima de sus cabezas como una capa de plomo. En medio de esta meseta se alzaba un volcán imponente: el humo que escapaba de su cráter indicaba que todavía estaba activo. Koushiro volvió a sacar su computadora.

– Con toda probabilidad, Zhuqiaomon estaría en el volcán.

– ¿Al interior? exclamó Mimi.

– Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a liberarlo? dijo Sakae preocupada.

– Continuemos, tal vez haya un acceso, dijo Joe mientras se ponía en marcha.

Todos le siguieron, inseguros frente a este paisaje hostil. Gomamon y Palmon parecían particularmente inquietos.

– Sabes Joe, le dijo Gomamon a su compañero, no hay vida aquí, ni agua... No estoy acostumbrado a evolucionar en estas condiciones...

– Tampoco hay vegetación, dijo Palmon; solo pensarlo me da escalofríos...

– Mientras no estemos atacados no hará falta que digievolucionéis, trató de tranquilizarlos Joe.

– Sin embargo, dudo que liberar a Zhuqiaomon sea tan simple, dijo Koushiro. Recordad el enigma de la cueva Azulongmon, era un verdadero rompecabezas...

Ryudamon no decía nada; se preguntaba si podría ayudar a sus amigos esta vez. No había sido capaz de evolucionar en la cueva de Azulongmon y tenía miedo de que fuera otra vez impotente para liberar a Zhuqiaomon.

Al acercarse a la base del volcán, los jóvenes vieron de repente un relieve brillante que no habían percibido a distancia.

– ¡Un lago! exclamó Sakae, sorprendida.

– ¡El agua es tan clara! dijo Joe.

– ¡Vamos a poder beber! se alegró Mimi.

Pero cuando se arrodilló en la orilla del lago para tomar agua, los ojos de Palmon se abrieron y la detuvo de inmediato:

– ¡No, Mimi, espera! ¡El agua de este lago es ácida!

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices, Palmon?

– Había oído hablar de un lago en el mundo digital cuya agua corroe todo lo que entra en contacto con ella, pero no sabía que estaba en el continente WWW. ¡El color translucido que tiene es característico!

– Es verdad, ¡yo también he oído hablar de este lago! asintió Gomamon con la cabeza. ¡No hay duda, es éste!

Mimi alejó inmediatamente las manos del agua, asustada y decepcionada. Sakae se acercó a ella y sacó una botella de agua de su mochila:

– Toma, Mimi. De esta agua puedes beber.

– Gracias, dijo la chica agarrando la botella.

Todos bebieron un poco y luego levantaron la vista hacia el volcán: que los dominaba con su impresionante altura. Sus laderas surcadas por antiguos flujos de lava le dieron escalofríos a Joe: ¿qué pasaría si una erupción empezase mientras estuviesen escalando la montaña? Del cráter del volcán salía un humo amenazante.

– ¿Zhuqiaomon está ahí? susurró Mimi.

– Sí, confirmó Koushiro.

– ¡Mirad! exclamó de repente Sakae.

Estaba señalando algo muy cerca del cráter. Todos entrecerraron los ojos y percibieron una estructura metálica con chimeneas y tuberías.

– ¿Es una fábrica? exclamó Mimi, incrédula.

– Eso parece, dijo Koushiro.

– ¿Quién tuvo la loca idea de construir una fábrica en la cima de un volcán? dijo Joe, sorprendido.

– Podría ser la entrada a la prisión de Zhuqiaomon, dijo Sakae.

– Tiene razón, dijo Koushiro. Hay que averiguarlo.

– ¡Pero esta montaña es tan alta! suspiró Mimi. Nos llevará horas llegar a la cima...

– Puedo llevaros allí, sugirió Tentomon. Soy el único digimon aquí presente que puede volar si evoluciono.

– Podría ser una buena idea, le agradeció Koushiro.

El joven sacó su digivice de su bolsillo y Tentomon se convirtió en Kabuterimon. Estiró sus cuatro largos brazos de insecto y bajó la cabeza: Koushiro se subió a su cuello mientras que Joe, Mimi y Sakae se sentaban en sus manos, con sus digimons en sus brazos. Kabuterimon despegó hacia la cumbre del volcán. En menos de cinco minutos llegó a la cima.

Lo que habían visto desde el suelo era efectivamente una fábrica. De tamaño pequeño, constaba de un solo edificio que parecía un cobertizo coronado por dos chimeneas.

– A ver si hay alguien, dijo Joe acercándose.

Encontraron una puerta que no estaba cerrada. La deslizaron sobre sus railes y entraron. Un olor crepitante a fuego y a metal fundido flotaba en el aire. La fábrica contaba con una única sala de producción donde unas cintas transportadoras llevaban piezas desmontadas, mientras que dos enormes estufas ardían a su derecha. El calor que producían creaba olas turbias en la atmósfera.

– ¿Sentís? dijo Sakae. El suelo está caliente...

– Es verdad, asintió Mimi, mirando hacia sus pies.

– ¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo! exclamó Koushiro. ¡Esta fábrica funciona gracias a la energía geotérmica!

– ¿La energía geotérmica? repitió Mimi.

– El calor del volcán calienta probablemente unas reservas de agua que no vemos y que permiten a unos alternadores crear la electricidad necesaria al funcionamiento de la fábrica.

– Increíble...

– Aún con todo, es muy peligroso que esta fábrica esté tan cerca del cráter del volcán. Los constructores de este lugar no reflexionaron mucho…

– ¿Qué se fabrica aquí exactamente? se preguntó Joe.

Sakae se acercó a las cintas transportadoras y examinó las piezas.

– Hay lienzos, barras de metal... pero no entiendo para qué sirve todo esto.

– Me recuerda a la fábrica que visitamos en la isla File, dijo Joe.

– ¡Venid a ver! exclamó de repente Mimi.

La chica se había acercado a la parte trasera de la sala de producción. Sus amigos se unieron a ella y se dieron cuenta de que estaban directamente frente a la ladera del volcán: la fábrica había sido construida sobre ella, sin muro intermedio. Docenas de símbolos cubrían esta pared.

– Es... alfabeto digimon! exclamó Koushiro.

Joe entrecerró los ojos: una larga grieta corría por la ladera del volcán.

– ¿Sería...

–... la entrada a la prisión de Zhuqiaomon? adivinó Mimi.

Sakae se había acercado a un cuadrado esculpido en la pared en el cual estaban grabados símbolos digimon más pequeños que los otros. Este cuadrado le recordaba algo.

– ¡Koushiro, mira! Es exactamente como el acertijo grabado en la cueva de Azulongmon que daba indicaciones para liberarlo.

El joven se acercó: Sakae tenía razón. Sacó su computadora y comparó la secuencia del grabado frente a él con los datos que ya tenía.

– ¡Tengo una traducción del mensaje!

– ¿Qué dice? preguntó Joe.

– "_Del Guardián del Sur este volcán es la prisión. Cualquiera que quiera liberarlo de sus cadenas tendrá que encontrar la excepción al programa. Se debe borrar un único carácter, sino la Bestia Sagrada estará sellada para siempre en su cárcel. La clave final se encuentra en el corazón del hombre que fue el antiguo compañero del pájaro de fuego._ "

– Al menos podemos estar seguros de una cosa, dijo Mimi, Zhuqiaomon está encarcelado aquí.

– Sí, ya que él es el Guardián del Sur del mundo digital, asintió Koushiro.

– Pero, ¿a qué se refiere el acertijo cuando habla de "la excepción al programa"? se preguntó Sakae.

– ¿Y qué carácter tenemos que borrar? se preguntó Joe.

Koushiro contempló el alfabeto digimon, el encadenamiento de símbolos...

– ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Es evidente!

– ¡Qué es evidente? preguntó Sakae.

– Los caracteres escritos en esta pared son un programa de ordenador. Tenemos que encontrar la excepción al programa, es decir encontrar el símbolo que no pega con al resto...

– O sea, ¿tenemos que encontrar el error? entendió Joe.

– Exactamente. Creo que es este carácter erróneo que mantiene cerrada la prisión de Zhuqiaomon. Actúa de candado. Entonces solo hay que...

– ¡Borrarlo! dijo Mimi, triunfante. ¡Y entonces, se abrirá la puerta!

– Absolutamente. Sin embargo, si entiendo bien el acertijo, solo tendremos una oportunidad. El texto dice que se debe borrar solo un carácter. Si nos equivocamos, Zhuqiaomon estará encerrado para siempre.

– Esto no es nada estresante, bromeó Joe.

– Respeto a la frase final del enigma, dijo Sakae volviéndose hacia Mimi y Joe, creo que es una referencia a sus símbolos: "La clave final yace en el corazón del hombre que antaño fue el compañero del pájaro de fuego".

– Sí, es una alusión al excompañero de Zhuqiaomon, Eiichiro, de quien nos habló el Sr. Nishijima, confirmó Koushiro. El "corazón" sin duda se refiere a las cualidades que poseía Eiichiro y que los símbolos de Joe y Mimi encarnan actualmente.

– ¡Mirad! exclamó Mimi. ¡Aquí están las ubicaciones de nuestros símbolos!

Apuntaba al pie de la pared cubierta por el alfabeto digimon. Dos pequeños nichos habían sido excavados en la piedra para recibir los símbolos que liberarían a la Bestia Sagrada.

– Perfecto, solo nos queda encontrar el error en el programa, concluyó Joe.

– Me voy a encargar de esto, dijo Koushiro. Sin embargo, es probable que me lleve un poco de tiempo.

– No te preocupes, mientras no seamos...

No pudo terminar su frase ya que una explosión resonó afuera. Toda la fábrica tembló y las barras de hierro cayeron de sus cintas transportadoras con un eco metálico. Unas brasas saltaron de los hornos crepitantes y enrojecieron el suelo. Los adolescentes corrieron hacia la puerta de la fábrica: dos criaturas amenazantes acababan de llegar a la cima del volcán. Uno se parecía a un ángel caído con alas blancas y negras; su cabello rubio contrastaba con la dureza de su rostro pálido. El otro se parecía a un anciano con un abrigo estampado con motivos geométricos; estaba armado con un cetro.

– ¡Lucemon! ¡Barbamon! gritó Sakae, asustada.

Ryudamon sintió que la ansiedad tensaba todos sus músculos: esta vez, no tenía que ser débil. Tenía que evolucionar. ¿Pero cómo? Joe tragó saliva: tenían que darle a Koushiro tiempo para descifrar la pared si querían liberar a Zhuqiaomon. Era el mayor del grupo y le correspondía proteger a sus amigos ya que Taichi no estaba para guiarlos. Iba a sacar su digivice, pero Mimi dio un paso adelante. Joe se quedó sorprendido de la determinación feroz que vio en la cara de la chica, cuando ella era habitualmente pacífica.

– ¡Koushiro, entra a la fábrica y descifra la pared! dijo. Nosotros nos encargamos de los demonios. ¡Tenemos que liberar a Zhuqiaomon!

Koushiro asintió, sorprendido por la firmeza de su amiga. Joe le dijo a Sakae:

– Quédate con Koushiro. Si la situación se vuelve crítica, te llamaremos. Por el momento, prefiero que estés a salvo.

– Entendido.

– Pero, Sakae, ¡yo también quiero pelear! protestó Ryudamon.

– Tenemos que ayudar a Koushiro por el momento, respondió su compañera.

– Koushiro, ¡voy con Gomamon y Palmon! lanzó Kabuterimon a su compañero.

– Vale, ¡ten cuidado!

Joe, Mimi y Koushiro sacaron sus digivices: éstos se iluminaron y sus digimons evolucionaron. Gomamon y Palmon, al igual que Kabuterimon, alcanzaron el nivel adulto: Ikkakumon y Togemon aparecieron. Luego los digivices de los Niños Elegidos volvieron a brillar y sus respectivos símbolos permitieron que sus digimons llegaran al nivel último: apareció Zudomon, armado con su martillo indestructible, seguido de Lillymon con su cañón y de Mega Kabuterimon, listo para lanzar una descarga eléctrica. Se alzaron frente a Lucemon y Barbamon.

– No nos venceréis dos veces, se rio Lucemon, revelando sus esferas malvadas.

– No conocéis nuestro poder, respondió Zudomon.

Golpeó el suelo con su martillo y la montaña tembló. Al mismo tiempo, Lucemon lanzó sus bolas de energía:

– ¡Gran Cruz!

Koushiro entró corriendo a la fábrica, abrió su portátil y se sentó frente a la pared cubierta de símbolos. Tenía que traducir este programa lo más rápido posible para descubrir donde estaba el error. Sus dedos comenzaron a teclear con furia. La temperatura del horno de la fábrica hizo aparecer un hilo de sudor en su frente. Sakae había entrado tras él en la fábrica con Ryudamon.

Afuera, Lillymon intentó desviar el ataque de Lucemon:

– ¡Cañón de flores!

Su disparo golpeó las bolas de fuego de Lucemon sin llegar a destruirlas. Las esferas se desviaron de su trayectoria y arrancaron una parte del techo de la fábrica. Unos trozos de chapa volaron.

– ¡Al suelo! gritó Joe tomando a Mimi por el hombro.

Se agacharon para evitar que los trozos de chapa les hirieran. Barbamon se rio entre dientes:

– ¿Pensáis que vuestros digimons pueden vencernos permaneciendo en el nivel último? ¡No tienen ni la más mínima oportunidad! Además, estamos en un volcán, ¡y el fuego es mi elemento!

Barbamon levantó su cetro y unas llamas negras salieron disparadas del suelo. Los dos adolescentes retrocedieron, pero Mimi apretó los puños: ¿sus digimons no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para luchar contra estos dos demonios? ¡Muy bien, iban a hacerse más poderosos! Mimi blandió su digivice nuevamente y Joe la imitó. Intercambiaron la mirada y asintieron: tenían que proteger a sus amigos. Sus digivices emitieron una luz potente: Zudomon se convirtió en Vikemon y Lillymon se transformó en Rosemon.

– Quizás el fuego sea tu elemento, Barbamon, dijo Vikemon, ¡pero el hielo es mío! ¡Ventisca ártica!

Vikemon golpeó el suelo y varios picos de hielo surgieron de la tierra para rodear a sus enemigos. Rosemon saltó y atacó también:

– ¡Tentación prohibida!

Lucemon aguantó el ataque y se tambaleó. Rosemon sonrió, pero Lucemon se enderezó rápidamente. Barbamon volvió a agitar su cetro: el hielo de Vikemon se derritió al instante. Los digimons de los Niños Elegidos apretaron los dientes. Mega Kabuterimon despegó a su turno y exclamó:

– ¡Cuerno mortal!

La descarga eléctrica estalló. Lucemon evitó el ataque con agilidad y la utilizó para alimentar sus propias bolas de energía. Diez esferas brillantes se materializaron delante de él y las proyectó hacia los digimons de los Niños Elegidos:

– ¡Gran Cruz!

Su ataque golpeó a Mega Kabuterimon y Rosemon que cayeron al suelo.

– ¡Rosemon, no, levántate! le gritó Mimi, ansiosa.

– ¡Mega Kabuterimon, aguanta! dijo Joe.

Dentro de la fábrica, Koushiro trabajaba tan rápido como podía. Ya había traducido la mitad del programa y no había encontrado ningún error. Al lado de Sakae, Ryudamon miraba fijamente la puerta de la fábrica entreabierta. Se escondía cuando hubiera tenido que estar ayudando a los demás digimons y esto le hacía sentirse cobarde.

Barbamon voló de repente hacia el cráter e hizo girar su cetro: el magma fundido se alzó del volcán y el demonio le proyectó hacia Rosemon, Vikemon y Mega Kabuterimon. Vikemon levantó sus mazas y lanzó:

– ¡Ventisca ártica!

Una pared de hielo se levantó ante los digimons para protegerlos de la lluvia de lava. Este muro helado detuvo el magma, aunque éste dañó considerablemente a la pared de hielo. Joe apretó los dientes: Vikemon no duraría mucho contra Barbamon si el demonio usaba el poder del volcán. Mientras tanto, Rosemon y Mega Kabuterimon intentaban repeler los ataques de Lucemon. Este último multiplicaba las bolas de energía en su dirección. De repente, levantó una enorme esfera oscura y amenazante. Estaba llena de un líquido tan negro como la tinta china: el agua del Mar Oscuro. Mimi sintió que su estómago se contraía: ya había visto esta esfera negra en la cueva de Azulongmon. Atrapaba a los digimons que entraban en contacto con ella para hacer que retrocedieran a su nivel más bajo. Tenían que evitar que Vikemon, Rosemon o Mega Kabuterimon se vieran afectados a toda costa. Mimi sabía que no podría soportar ver a sus parejas sufrir. Lucemon sonrió con desprecio y lanzó una bola malvada hacia Mega Kabuterimon. El insecto escarlata sintió que la sustancia congelada del Mar Oscuro lo atrapaba; luchó, pero en vano: ya no podía moverse. Rosemon trató de liberarlo:

– ¡Tentación prohibida!

Desgraciadamente, su ataque rebotó en la masa oscura sin ningún efecto. Vikemon estaba luchando contra Barbamon y no podía ayudarlos. Lucemon se rio otra vez y decidió divertirse un poco con su enemigo. Agitó su mano de izquierda a derecha. La esfera que encarcelaba a Mega Kabuterimon se sacudió en todas las direcciones, debilitando al digimon que encerraba. Entonces Lucemon proyectó la bola de energía hacia abajo. La esfera bajó toda la ladera del volcán y aterrizó cerca del lago ácido.

– ¡Mega Kabuterimon! gritó Mimi.

El grito penetrante de Mimi hizo que Sakae y Koushiro se sobresaltaran. Se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta de la fábrica. Lucemon había seguido por los aires la esfera que encarcelaba a Mega Kabuterimon. Los ojos de Koushiro se abrieron, Sakae sintió que su corazón latía más rápido. Ryudamon, horrorizado, miró la esfera gigante creada por Lucemon. La bola debilitó aún más a Mega Kabuterimon, como un monstruo que digiriera su presa. De repente, la bola explotó y Motimon cayó al suelo, exhausto.

– ¡Motimon! gritó Koushiro.

Mimi, Sakae y Joe se habían puesto pálidos. Koushiro dio un paso adelante para ayudar a su compañero, pero Joe lo contuvo:

– No, Koushiro, ¡no te vayas!

– ¡Pero es mi compañero digimon!

– ¡Te necesitamos aquí!

– ¡No te preocupes Koushiro, ¡vamos a salvarlo! le aseguró Mimi con determinación. ¡Rosemon, vamos!

El digimon con cabeza de flor giró hacia su compañera y agarró su mano al vuelo. Levantó a Mimi en el aire y bajaron hacia el pie del volcán. Aterrorizados, Joe, Koushiro y Sakae la vieron correr sola hacia Lucemon. El Señor Demoníaco se paró delante de Motimon y generó nuevas bolas de energía en sus palmas. El pequeño digimon era lo suficientemente débil como para que acabara con él. Motimon, sin fuerza, se acurrucó en el suelo.

En ese momento, Lucemon fue golpeado por una poderosa patada de Rosemon. Mimi había soltado la mano de su compañera y aterrizó cerca del lago. Se apresuró a recoger a Motimon en sus brazos.

– No te preocupes, estás salvado, dijo ella abrazándolo.

Al mismo tiempo, Rosemon fue golpeada por un ataque de Lucemon y cayó al suelo.

– ¡Rosemon! gritó Mimi. ¡No regreses a tu forma bebé por favor, te necesito!

Lucemon avanzó, amenazador. Extendió la mano nuevamente ante él para materializar un nuevo ataque. Fue entonces cuando el agua ácida del lago comenzó a burbujear. Lucemon se paró, Rosemon y Mimi se dieron la vuelta. Unas olas potentes agitaron el agua y una sombra apareció debajo de la superficie. De repente surgió un ser horrible: su cuerpo viscoso y maloliente parecía hecho de un líquido gris infame que apestaba a kilómetros. Sus piernas goteantes terminaban en unas garras tan largas como un brazo. Detrás de las placas de metal cosidas en su cara se podían ver dos ojos demacrados y locos. Los dientes que llenaban su boca parecían más bien colmillos.

– ¡Un Raremon! exclamó Rosemon.

– ¿Un Raremon? repitió Mimi, en pánico.

– No es sorprendente que pueda vivir en este lago ácido, ¡es un verdadero muerto viviente!

El Raremon miró a todos aquellos que lo habían molestado. Lucemon sonrió.

– Esto se está poniendo muy interesante.

En lugar de dirigir sus esferas hacia Rosemon, Lucemon apuntó al Raremon. Las bolas de energía golpearon al digimon que se enfureció inmediatamente: sacó una pierna humeante del lago ácido y aplastó todo a su paso. Vomitó un líquido asqueroso que parecía estar formado por el ácido del lago en el cual vivía. Mimi y Rosemon saltaron hacia atrás. Lucemon se burló:

– Y ahora, ¡vamos a ver qué podéis hacer contra un digimon loco y un demonio que os van a matar!

El Raremon expulsó otra vez su vómito ácido. Rosemon se puso delante de Mimi y aguantó el ataque. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Lucemon le envió sus esferas malvadas en la espalda. Rosemon cayó de rodillas. Mimi, en pánico, leyó el dolor en la cara de su compañera.

En la cima del volcán, Joe, Koushiro y Sakae habían presenciado la aparición de Raremon sin poder hacer nada. Joe giró la cabeza en dirección de Vikemon: Barbamon todavía lo bombardeaba con magma que Vikemon conseguía repeler con su hielo, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle. Al lado de los tres adolescentes, Ryudamon miraba fijamente a Lucemon y Raremon que habían acorralado a Rosemon. De repente sintió que la ira y la revuelta le invadían. Ya no podía dejar que sus amigos pelearan en su lugar; necesitaban su ayuda. Sin previo aviso, Ryudamon corrió hacia el pie del volcán.

– ¡Ryudamon! exclamó Sakae, corriendo tras él.

– ¡Sakae, no hagas eso! gritó Koushiro, sin poder contenerla.

La chica y su digimon bajaron la cuesta a toda prisa bajo la mirada atónita de Joe y Koushiro. Ryudamon llegó al pie del volcán, Sakae detrás de él. El pequeño digimon se apresuró para echar una mano a Rosemon. Abrió la boca y lanzó un sable en dirección a Lucemon, pero el demonio lo desvió como un mosquito. Sakae se había juntado con Mimi.

– ¡Sakae! exclamó Mimi. ¡Estás loca! ¡No te quedes aquí!

– ¡Sí, quiero ayudarte! Ryudamon tiene razón. Ya no podemos quedarnos escondidos. ¡Yo también soy una Niña Elegida! dijo la niña con firmeza.

Lucemon y Raremon dispararon su ataque al mismo tiempo: las bolas de energía del demonio y el vómito corrosivo de Raremon volaron hacia Mimi y Sakae. Ryudamon, horrorizado, vio a sus amigos en peligro y se precipitó hacia ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, el digivice de Sakae se encendió.

* * *

**Samy: ¡muchas gracias por tu último comentario, soy muy feliz que la historia te siga cautivando! Gracias también por animarme a que escriba más historias, la verdad es que he empezado también otra fic de otro fandom, pero por el momento la escribo solo en francés, a ver si me animo a traducirla al español :) **

**Agradezco también a todos los lectores que sigen esta fic o que la están descubriendo, espero que este capitulo os siga gustando. ¡Hasta pronto! :)**


	30. Nubes piroclásticas

**Capítulo 30**

Una luz intensa rodeó a Ryudamon y un huevo de datos envolvió su cuerpo. El huevo se elevó en el aire y cuando se quebró Ryudamon se había transformado. Ahora tenía la apariencia de un dragón negro con cuatro patas. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente recubierto por una armadura japonesa negra. Un kabuto, el casco tradicional de los samuráis, protegía su cabeza. Solo dejaba ver dos ojos verdes y una boca blanca. Unas placas de metal rojo cubrían las partes delanteras de sus patas amarillas, mientras que su garganta estaba protegida por una armadura púrpura.

Despegó y abrió la boca: expulsó una lanza que golpeó a Raremon. El ataque le dio tiempo a Rosemon para reponerse y el digimon de Mimi retomó su duelo contra Lucemon.

– ¡Tentación prohibida!

Un rayo escarlata golpeó a Lucemon al nivel del pecho y le cortó la respiración. Sakae miró a su digimon, incrédula:

– ¿Ryudamon?

– Sakae... me alegra de que haya podido por fin ayudarte, respondió el digimon con voz profunda. Soy Ginryumon, ahora.

– Ginryumon, repitió la chica, impresionada.

El dragón se abalanzó contra Raremon y escupió una nueva lanza. Raremon, desestabilizado, comenzó a retirarse hacia lago ácido. Su vómito corrosivo no dañó a Ginryumon que estaba protegido por su armadura. Rosemon, que ya no tenía que luchar en ambos frentes a la vez, bombardeó a Lucemon virulentamente. El demonio dio un paso atrás.

– ¡Rápido! exclamó Mimi. ¡Aprovechemos la oportunidad para volver a la cima del volcán!

Rosemon y Ginryumon asintieron. Mimi le dio Motimon a Sakae:

– ¿Puedes llevarlo contigo en la espalda de Ginryumon?

– Sin problema, dijo Sakae tomando a Motimon suavemente en sus brazos. ¿Estás bien, Motimon?

– Sí, gracias, asintió el pequeño digimon con una voz débil.

Rosemon agarró a Mimi de la mano y despegó. Ginryumon lanzó un ataque final que obligó a Raremon a regresar a las profundidades del lago ácido. Luego se acercó a Sakae y se inclinó.

– Súbete a mi espalda.

La chica asintió y agarró con un brazo la armadura de su digimon mientras apretaba a Motimon con su otro brazo. Ginryumon despegó. Un extraño hormigueo se despertó en el estómago de Sakae, comparable al que había sentido en la espalda de Azulongmon. Volar era muy estimulante.

Joe y Koushiro habían presenciado, asombrados, la digivolución de Ryudamon. Ahora veían a sus amigos volver hacia ellos y se sintieron aliviados. Rosemon dejó a Mimi en el suelo mientras que Sakae bajaba de la espalda de Ginryumon. Koushiro se apresuró a tomar a Motimon en sus brazos.

– Motimon, ¿estás bien?

– Estoy exhausto, pero ahora que estoy contigo Koushiro me siento mejor...

Koushiro sonrió y miró a Mimi, Sakae, Rosemon y Ginryumon.

– Gracias amigos.

De repente, Joe vio a Lucemon que había despegado para subir otra vez la ladera del volcán.

– ¡Todavía no estamos fuera de peligro! ¡Koushiro, descifra la pared rápido!

– ¡Entendido!

El joven regresó a la fábrica con Motimon. Mientras tanto, Rosemon y Ginryumon se estaban posicionando para resistir a Lucemon. Por su parte, Vikemon todavía contenía a Barbamon, pero se estaba agotando.

Koushiro reabrió su portátil y comparó rápidamente los caracteres en la pared con su base de datos. De repente, sus amigos le escucharon gritar:

– ¡Creo que lo tengo!

Se apresuraron adentro.

– ¿Entonces? dijo Joe. ¿Sabes dónde está el error?

– Creo que sí, pero tenemos un pequeño problema: hay dos caracteres que podrían ser el error. Si eliminamos uno, el programa mantiene su significado. Si eliminamos el otro, será también el caso, simplemente, el significado será diferente.

– ¿Quieres decir... que hay una posibilidad de cada dos de que nos equivoquemos? se atragantó Mimi.

Los cuatro adolescentes tragaron su saliva, tensos. Al mismo tiempo, un digimon se derrumbó afuera. Volvieron la cabeza: Ginryumon, aturdido, se había caído frente a la fábrica y ya no se movía. Podía derrotar a Raremon, pero aún no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a los Señores Demoniacos.

– ¡Ginryumon! gritó Sakae.

Corrió hacia la puerta y se arrodilló al lado de su digimon.

– Estoy... bien, articuló Ginryumon con una voz débil. Mantente a salvo con... los demás.

– ¡Quiero quedarme contigo!

– Quédate... a salvo... por favor.

Sakae asintió y volvió en la fábrica a su pesar. Joe miraba fijamente la pared cubierta de símbolos. Tenían que rápidamente decidir qué carácter iban a borrar. Rosemon y Vikemon no aguantarían mucho más y si regresaban al nivel bebé no podrían hacer nada contra Lucemon y Barbamon. Joe apretó los dientes: había jurado que protegería a sus amigos. Si alguien tenía que equivocarse al elegir el carácter, sería él.

– Koushiro, ¿cuáles son los dos caracteres que podrían ser el error en el programa?

– Son estos.

Su amigo le señaló dos símbolos a la altura de su cabeza. Uno estaba a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha de la grieta que marcaba la entrada a la prisión de Zhuqiaomon. Joe frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Dio un paso adelante y borró el carácter de la derecha.

– Ahora poned vuestros digivices en el nicho para los símbolos, les dijo Koushiro.

Mimi y Joe sacaron sus digivices y se agacharon para colocarlos en la alcoba. Se levantaron y todos esperaron unos minutos, los ojos fijos en la pared. Sus corazones latían con fuerza… pero no pasó nada. Joe sintió que sus piernas le fallaban.

– Me he equivocado... murmuró, con la cara lívida. ¡No borré el símbolo correcto!

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya no hay ninguna posibilidad para liberar a Zhuqiaomon! dijo Koushiro, espantado.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? preguntó Mimi.

En ese momento, todo el volcán comenzó a temblar y los Niños Elegidos se cayeron al suelo. Rosemon entró de repente en la fábrica:

– ¡Salid rápido!

Corrieron todos afuera: Barbamon había entrado en una furia terrible. Agitaba su cetro en todas las direcciones haciendo que el magma del cráter se desbordara.

– ¡Está causando una erupción! exclamó Sakae.

La lava fundida empezaba a correr por las paredes del volcán. Llegó a la fábrica y derritió el metal de su techo. Un olor a plástico y madera quemados se difundió por el aire. El magma se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los Niños Elegidos. Vikemon constituía el último baluarte contra Barbamon y a pesar de que estaba exhausto, consiguió lanzar un último ataque:

– ¡Ventisca ártica!

Una enorme capa de hielo brotó de sus masas y envolvió todo el magma que Barbamon estaba tratando de proyectar hacia los adolescentes. La lava brutalmente enfriada se solidificó encima del cráter y lo obstruyó por completo. Barbamon rechinó los dientes y gritó. Su ira aumentó y se desató con el apoyo de Lucemon. Vikemon y Rosemon fueron propulsados hacia atrás y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Joe apretó los dientes: no habían podido liberar a Zhuqiaomon y sus digimons estaban a punto de regresar al nivel bebé. Era culpa suya porque había borrado el símbolo equivocado. Se volvió hacia sus amigos: Mimi, angustiada, miraba a los Señores Demoníacos. Koushiro y Sakae, aterrados, veían que la lava corría hacia ellos. Lo habían perdido todo. Joe cerró los ojos. Tenía que haber una solución para salvar tanto a sus digimons como a Zhuqiaomon. No podían dejar que los Señores Demoníacos ganaran. No podía dejar que lastimaran a sus amigos y a sus compañeros digimons. Taichi se le había pedido que les protegiera. ¡No se negaría a admitir la derrota! Joe abrió los ojos y miró el volcán. El magma enfriado por Vikemon había completamente bloqueado el cráter. De repente, Joe se acordó de una lección de geología que había presenciado en la clase preparatoria. ¡Era eso! Quizás su idea no funcionara, pero en el punto en que estaban las cosas, tenían que jugarse el todo por el todo.

– ¡Chicos! Tengo una idea, pero os advierto: es arriesgado.

– Tú, Joe, ¿tienes una idea arriesgada? exclamó Mimi, asombrada.

– El hielo de Vikemon ha bloqueado completamente el cráter del volcán. Por lo tanto, la erupción, cuando ocurra, será aún más violenta porque expulsará la capa de lava solidificada. Incluso será tan violenta que el volcán casi podría abrirse en dos.

– ¿Quieres decir, comprendió Mimi, que podría liberar a Zhuqiaomon?

– ¡Exactamente! Además, es muy probable que esta explosión cree un flujo piroclástico.

– ¿Un flujo piroclástico? repitió Sakae.

– Son nubes de partículas calientes que corren por las laderas del volcán, explicó Koushiro.

– Podrían repeler a los Señores Demoníacos, añadió Joe.

– ¡Pero nosotros también podríamos estar gravemente quemados! replicó Koushiro.

– Salvo si nos echamos a volar a tiempo. Ginryumon podría transportarnos.

– ¿Puedes hacerlo, Ginryumon? preguntó Sakae arrodillándose al lado de su digimon.

– Creo que sí, dijo, enderezándose.

– ¡Es una locura! objetó Koushiro. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si esto realmente permitirá a Zhuqiaomon liberarse!

Mimi levantó la vista hacia el cráter bloqueado. Sentía que Joe quería proteger a sus amigos a toda costa y sentía exactamente lo mismo. Miró a su amigo y dijo:

– Estoy contigo, Joe.

Intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Luego se acercaron a su digimon.

– ¡Vikemon! dijo Joe. ¡Tenemos que destruir este cráter!

– ¡Rosemon, adelante! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! la animó Mimi.

Sus compañeros se enderezaron. En ese momento, Lucemon y Barbamon se abalanzaron contra ellos. Joe y Mimi se alzaron frente a Koushiro y Sakae, mientras que Vikemon y Rosemon se colocaban delante de sus compañeros para protegerlos.

En el mismo instante, los digivices de Joe y Mimi emitieron una luz deslumbrante. Todos los Niños Elegidos se taparon los ojos, cegados. Los Señores Demoníacos se sintieron paralizados y suspendieron su vuelo. De repente, un halo intenso envolvió los cuerpos de Vikemon y Rosemon: se descompusieron en brillantes números binarios, gris para Vikemon, verdes para Rosemon. Se elevaron en el aire, se entrelazaron y fusionaron con una explosión de luz. Mimi y Joe volvieron a abrir los ojos y levantaron la cabeza: un cuerpo irradiante flotaba en el aire. Poco a poco, la poderosa luz que lo rodeaba se atenuó y reveló el ser que había nacido de la fusión de sus digimons. Se parecía a una chica vikinga con largas trenzas azules. Llevaba un escudo con punta de hierro y un casco que tenía la forma de una cabeza de cabra con alas en vez de cuernos. En su mano derecha sostenía una espada tan alta y ancha como ella, cuya hoja estaba decorada con un escudo de armas carmesí sobre el cual se cruzaban dos serpientes, una blanca y la otra negra. El digimon aterrizó delicadamente en el suelo. Puso su mirada azul sobre Joe y Mimi quienes lo observaron con incredulidad.

– ¿Quién eres? preguntó Mimi, impresionada.

– Deberías preguntarme quiénes somos, respondió el digimon con una voz guerrera, a la vez grave como la de Vikemon y femenina como la de Rosemon.

– ¿Podrías ser... la fusión del ADN de nuestros digimons? entendió Joe.

– Eso es. Me llamo Minervamon.

– Increíble, murmuró Koushiro. Una nueva fusión de ADN...

Sakae, sin palabras, miró a Minervamon con fascinación. Mientras hablaban, Lucemon y Barbamon recuperaron su capacidad de movimiento. Se echaron a volar y aterrizaron frente a Minervamon. Miraron al nuevo digimon con recelo y desprecio. Finalmente, Lucemon se cruzó de brazos y dijo altivamente:

– ¿Una fusión de ADN para dar a luz una niña? Francamente, esperaba algo más... impresionante.

– No deberías juzgar solo por la apariencia, replicó Minervamon.

– ¡Es lo que vamos a ver! ¡Gran cruz! dijo Lucemon.

Minervamon levantó su espada y paró todas las bolas de energía del demonio: las diez esferas de Lucemon fueron literalmente desintegradas. El demonio se quedó boquiabierto. Barbamon se arremangó:

– ¡Déjamela a mí! exclamó, empuñando su cetro.

Unas llamas negras brotaron del suelo y rodearon a Minervamon. Los Niños Elegidos, asombrados, descubrieron que las llamas no tenían ningún efecto sobre ella.

– El hielo de Vikemon vive en mi cuerpo y me protege, dijo ferozmente. Ahora, demonios, os voy a mostrar lo que puedo hacer... ¡Ronda de la Alegre Locura!

Minervamon hizo girar su espada horizontalmente alrededor de ella. El viento se elevó de repente, trayendo ráfagas cálidas del desierto. En la árida meseta que rodeaba el volcán se formó un tornado que se hizo cada vez más potente a medida que se acercaba del volcán. El torbellino empezó a subir por las laderas en dirección a los Señores Demoníacos. Éstos intentaron repelerlo con sus ataques: en vano. El viento los atrapó en el ojo de la tormenta. Joe y Mimi, atónitos, volvieron a mirar a Minervamon.

– Debemos actuar rápidamente, dijo la chica vikinga. Este torbellino no los contendrá indefinidamente.

– ¡Tienes que destruir el cráter para que el volcán entre en erupción! le dijo Joe.

– Vale. Ginryumon, prepárate para despegar, le dijo al digimon de Sakae.

Minervamon saltó sobre la lava que estaba consumiendo la fábrica sin el magma la lastimara. Pronto llegó al cráter que el hielo de Vikemon había bloqueado. Levantó su espada encima de su cabeza y la clavó en lava solidificada. En este momento, Barbamon y Lucemon emergieron del ciclón que Minervamon había creado. El cráter se agrietó y la lava bajo presión explotó repentinamente, rompiendo la capa sólida en miles de fragmentos. El magma fundido brotó y una onda de choque se propagó por el aire. Barbamon y Lucemon fueron propulsados hacia el suelo. La onda de choque precedía al flujo piroclástico que apareció en la cima del volcán. El viento empujó unas enormes nubes ardientes hacia las laderas: comenzaron a bajar con una velocidad vertiginosa. Minervamon saltó a través del flujo piroclástico sin sufrir y aterrizó al lado de los Niños Elegidos. Éstos ya habían montado en la espalda de Ginryumon.

– Ginryumon, ¡vamos! ella le gritó.

El dragón acorazado despegó, mientras que Minervamon daba a luz un segundo remolino con su espada. El viento, que dominaba, la elevó para transportarla en el aire. En el mismo instante, el volcán explotó con un ruido ensordecedor: la lava brotó con fuerza por todos lados y los flujos piroclástico recubrieron todo a su paso con un silbo agudo. Joe, Mimi, Koushiro y Sakae, impresionados, vieron a Lucemon y Barbamon desaparecer debajo de este huracán de partículas ardientes. El humo impregnó el aire y les picó la nariz.

La lava se extendió por toda la meseta hasta el lago ácido y recubrió la tierra con una masa brillante y burbujeante. El polvo ardiente iluminaba la atmósfera como luciérnagas de fuego. Ginryumon se alejó del volcán mientras Minervamon orientaba su remolino tras él. Con la boca abierta, los Niños Elegidos contemplaron el paisaje cataclísmico resultado de la erupción. Les parecía que toda la meseta estaba ardiendo. Poco a poco, las nubes recayeron en una lluvia de cenizas y la lava dejó de fluir.

Distinguieron nuevamente el cráter del volcán: se había derrumbado por completo. Por encima volaba un majestuoso pájaro: su cuerpo era del color de la lava y sus plumas se agitaban en el viento como el fuego avivado por la tormenta. Llevaba en su espalda un reactor que también le servía de cañón.

– ¡Es Zhuqiaomon! exclamó Koushiro con una gran sonrisa.

Mimi se inclinó hacia Joe:

– ¡Joe, tu estratagema funcionó! ¡Eres es el mejor!

El joven sintió que se sonrojaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero esta vez con alegría.

– ¡Hemos liberado a Zhuqiaomon! gritó Sakae, alzando un puño victorioso.

La Bestia Sagrada se alejó del volcán para aterrizar lejos de la lava. Ginryumon y Minervamon lo siguieron y aterrizaron a su lado, sobre una alfombra de cenizas. Los Niños Elegidos descendieron de la espalda de Ginryumon. Entonces su cuerpo se iluminó y volvió a ser Ryudamon. Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Minervamon también se iluminó: el ADN de los compañeros de Joe y Mimi se separaron y Tanemon y Pukamon se derrumbaron sobre las cenizas, agotados. Joe y Mimi les recogieron en sus brazos:

– ¡Tanemon! exclamó Mimi, abrazándola. ¡Me impresionaste mucho! ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste con Vikemon! ¡Fuisteis increíble! le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Pukamon, gracias, dijo Joe, con los ojos brillantes. Tú y Rosemon habéis sido impresionantes. Sin ti, no hubiéramos podido provocar la erupción que liberó a Zhuqiaomon y que aniquiló a los Señores Demoníacos.

– Sí, asintió Pukamon, pero fue idea tuya.

– Aun así, todavía no puedo creer que digievolucionaste tu ADN con Rosemon.

– Es verdad, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, dijo Koushiro. Me pregunto cómo esta evolución ha sido posible.

Sakae abrazó a Ryudamon y su digimon le murmuró:

– ¿He estado a la altura esta vez, Sakae?

– Estuviste maravilloso, Ryudamon. Nos salvaste a todos al permitirnos alejarnos del volcán. ¡Gracias!

Ryudamon sonrió y envolvió sus patas alrededor del cuello de la chica. Los Niños Elegidos se volvieron hacia Zhuqiaomon. La Bestia Sagrada dobló sus alas y con una voz ronca y ligeramente áspera, dijo:

– Me preguntaba si podríais sacarme de mi cárcel.

– Para ser sincero, en un momento lo dudamos, reconoció Mimi.

– Yo no hubiera tenido que dudar de vosotros. Me salvasteis, Niños Elegidos. Os estaré eternamente agradecido.

El pájaro de fuego inclinó su cabeza delante a ellos. Los Niños Elegidos y sus digimons le respondieron con el mismo movimiento de la cabeza.

– Solo queda una Bestia Sagrada para liberar y ya estaréis los cuatro libres, le dijo Joe.

– Lo sé, dijo Zhuqiaomon. Nosotras, las Bestias Sagradas, estamos conectadas por el pensamiento. Aunque los Amos Oscuros encarcelaran nuestros cuerpos, no podían evitar que nuestras mentes se comunicaran. Tan pronto como liberasteis Azulongmon lo supe. Sin embargo, todavía tenéis que liberar a Xuanwumon.

– Lo sabemos, dijo Mimi. Pero primero nos gustaría reunirnos con nuestros amigos para asegurarnos de que están bien...

– Están bien, dijo Zhuqiaomon. Baihumon, que los acompañó al Mar Oscuro, ha regresado con ellos.

Los adolescentes intercambiaron una mirada, aliviados: sus amigos estaban a salvo. Sakae, en particular, sintió que se le quitaba un peso del corazón: Meiko estaba viva.

– ¿Sabes dónde están? le preguntó a Zhuqiaomon.

– Pidieron ayuda a Azulongmon. Les está llevando al continente WWW. Llegarán un poco más al norte de nuestra posición. Puedo llevaros allí, si lo deseáis.

– De todos modos, tenemos que ir al norte para liberar a la última Bestia Sagrada, dijo Joe.

– Sería muy amable de tu parte, Zhuqiaomon, si nos podías transportarnos, le agradeció Mimi.

– No hay problema. Subid a mi espalda.

El pájaro de fuego inclinó la cabeza y cada uno de los Niños Elegidos con sus digimons en sus brazos se subió en la espalda de la Bestia Sagrada. Luego Zhuqiaomon despegó y se alejó del volcán.

Después de dos horas de vuelo a través de un viento silbante, los Niños Elegidos vieron el sol atravesar las nubes encima de sus cabezas. De repente les llegó un olor a madera y hierba. Unos minutos después, sobrevolaban un floreciente bosque cuyos árboles tenían un follaje verde lleno de vigor.


	31. Homeostasis

**Capítulo 31**

Taichi y los demás habían decidido irse de la Isla File sin mayor tardanza: tenían que encontrar a Joe, Mimi, Koushiro y Sakae, a pesar de que no sabían cómo localizarlos. Tras el momento de su separación, habían actuado con urgencia y Taichi olvidó por completo pedirle las coordenadas del lugar donde estaba encarcelado Zhuqiaomon a Koushiro. ¿Cómo podrían unirse a ellos? De repente, Takeru y Hikari se habían acordado de la capacidad que poseían para llamar a Azulongmon cuando lo requerían. Se concentraron con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarlos. El majestuoso dragón pronto apareció. Les informó que estaba conectado por el pensamiento con las otras Bestias Sagradas y que Zhuqiaomon estaba a punto de ser liberado por sus amigos. Éstos últimos se encontraban en el continente WWW y Azulongmon les propuso a Taichi y a los demás que les llevara hasta allí volando. Los Niños Elegidos no dudaron ni un segundo: todos se subieron a la espalda del dragón.

Azulongmon despegó cuando el día amanecía: el verde, el rosa y el amarillo acuarelaban el cielo mientras una línea bermellón encendía el horizonte. Sobrevolaron un océano que todavía tenía el color azul de la noche pero brillando con mil luces cuando el sol salió de las aguas. Los rayos iluminaron los rostros de los Niños Elegidos que se habían quedado dormidos en la espalda de la Bestia Sagrada. Se enderezaron y observaron el nacimiento de un nuevo día. De repente, Hikari apuntó con el dedo delante de ella:

– ¡Mirad! ¡La tierra!

Todos se inclinaron y vislumbraron el contorno irregular de la costa.

– Es el continente WWW, les dijo Azulongmon. Zhuqiaomon acaba de informarme que ya está libre.

– ¿Cómo? exclamó Taichi. ¿Joe, Koushiro, Sakae y Mimi lo han conseguido?

– Sí, asintió el dragón.

– ¡Está genial! se alegró Takeru.

– ¡Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos! dijo Meiko.

Azulongmon aceleró el ritmo con un movimiento de cola. Media hora después, sobrevolaba un gran y frondoso bosque. Cuando empezó su descenso, Nishijima exclamó:

– ¡Mirad! ¡Es Zhuqiaomon!

Todos los Niños Elegidos volvieron la cabeza y descubrieron un gran pájaro que volaba a su altura. Su brillante plumaje se mezclaba con los rayos del sol, como si obtuviera su color de él. En la espalda de este majestuoso pájaro estaban sentados Joe, Mimi, Koushiro y Sakae. Tenían a Pukamon, Tanemon, Motimon y Ryudamon en sus brazos. Los adolescentes hicieron grandes señales, llenos de alegría. Zhuqiaomon y Azulongmon bajaron simultáneamente hacia el continente y aterrizaron en el bosque. El rocío brillaba en las anchas hojas de los árboles y de los arbustos. Los Niños Elegidos bajaron de la espalda del dragón y del pájaro de fuego y se reunieron con alborozo.

– ¡Habéis vuelto del Mar Oscuro! exclamó Joe, aliviado.

– ¡E Hikari, Takeru y Meiko están sanos y salvos! añadió Mimi.

– Y vosotros, ¿habéis liberado a Zhuqiaomon? les dijo Taichi, incrédulo.

– Sí, asintió Koushiro. No fue fácil, pero hemos repelido a Lucemon y Barbamon.

– ¿Os habéis enfrentado contra Lucemon y Barbamon? dijo Sora.

– Sí, pero gracias al coraje de Joe, de Mimi y de nuestros digimons, pudimos derrotarlos, dijo Sakae. Y durante el combate, Ryudamon también digievolucionó por vez primera...

– ¿De verdad? dijo Yamato, entusiasmado. ¡Me hubiera gustado ver eso!

– ¡Es maravilloso para Ryudamon y para ti! se alegró Hikari.

– A nosotros, dijo Joe colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Mimi, nos pasó algo increíble.

– ¡Vikemon y Rosemon digievolucionaron su ADN! soltó a la chica, eufórica.

– ¿En serio? exclamó Takeru. ¡Lo mismo nos pasó a Hikari y a mí!

– Es increíble, dijo Koushiro, impresionado. Dos nuevas digievoluciones de ADN... tengo que estudiar esto con más detalle...

Los Niños Elegidos se volvieron hacia Azulongmon y Zhuqiaomon. Taichi dio un paso adelante y dijo:

– Pronto liberaremos a la última Bestia Sagrada y seréis cuatro de nuevo.

– Os lo agradecemos, dijo Zhuqiaomon, inclinando su cabeza brillante.

– Tenéis que dirigiros hacia el norte, les informó Azulongmon. En la parte superior del continente WWW se encuentra una gran isla, frente a la costa. Allí se encuentra Xuanwumon, la última Bestia Sagrada.

– Mientras os ponéis en camino, nosotros tenemos que volver a patrullar el mundo digital con Azulongmon, dijo Zhuqiaomon.

– Sí, además siento que una amenaza se acerca, añadió Azulongmon.

– ¿Qué amenaza? preguntó Koushiro.

– Lo desconozco.

El dragón y el pájaro bermellón extendieron sus alas y despegaron. Nishijima los observó alejarse y pensó nuevamente en sus amigos fallecidos. El alma Eiichiro vivía en cierta manera en Zhuqiaomon.

– Bueno, la noche fue dura para todos, dijo Yamato. Sugiero que comamos y durmamos un poco.

– Es exactamente lo que iba a decir, asintió Taichi.

– Sí, no será un descanso superfluo para nuestros digimons, están muertos, dijo Mimi abrazando a Tanemon contra ella.

Se pusieron a la sombra de los árboles. Mientras el grupo se instalaba, Taichi se acercó a Joe y Koushiro. Puso una mano sobre cada uno de ellos y les dijo:

– Gracias amigos, dijo agradecido para luego dirigirse a Joe: Has estado genial, lideraste este equipo como lo hubiera hecho yo.

– Agradéceselo también a Mimi y Sakae, dijo Koushiro. Ambas mostraron un gran coraje.

– Creo que todos hemos pasado una gran prueba anoche, dijo Taichi.

Mimi, Sora, Takeru, Hikari y Nishijima habían empezado a montar el campamento y instalando unas mantas en el suelo para que todos pudieran dormir un poco. Mientras cada uno estaba ocupado, Meiko y Sakae se encontraron cara a cara. Sakae miró a su hermana con aprensión: las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado habían sido duras. Aun así, se sentía aliviada de que Meiko estuviera bien y de que hubiera regresado sana y salva del Mar Oscuro. Quería expresarle su felicidad, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su hermana. Finalmente, se acercó a ella y le dijo simplemente:

– Soy feliz de que estemos reunidas Meiko. Me he preocupado mucho por ti, sabes. Me alivia que no te haya pasado nada.

Meiko miró a Sakae y le sonrió suavemente.

– Yo también estoy contenta de verte, Sakae. Me siento aliviada de que no te haya pasado nada mientras liberasteis a Zhuqiaomon con los demás. Cuando Ryudamon digievolucionó tuvo que ser un momento maravilloso para ti.

Sakae, sin palabras, miró a Meiko. Ya no había ninguna acritud, ira o resentimiento en la voz de su hermana. Solo ternura.

– Es verdad, fue un momento mágico, asintió Sakae. Pero Meiko... ¿qué pasa? Parece que... has cambiado.

– Creo… que muchos nudos que estaban atenazando mi corazón se desataron anoche... ahora me siento mejor. Lista para pelear, para ayudar a mis amigos... y para ayudarte también a ti, Sakae.

Sakae sintió que unas lágrimas de emoción llenaban sus ojos. Se acercó a Meiko y la abrazó.

– Gracias, Meiko. Sabes, aunque en realidad no tengamos los mismos padres, nunca podré tener una hermana mejor que tú.

Meiko sintió que se sonrojaba y que sus ojos se humedecían. Sonrió y abrazó a Sakae a su vez. A unos pocos metros de ellas, Koushiro las observaba mientras encendía su ordenador. Era feliz de que las dos chicas se reconciliaran. A Koushiro la discusión que habían tenido le había causado más dolor que otras disputas de sus amigos. Quizás porque se identificaba con Sakae debido a sus orígenes extrañamente entrelazados. Taichi, por su parte, que las observaba mientras encendía un fuego, se sentía feliz por Meiko. La luz y la esperanza habían renacido en el corazón de la chica embelleciéndola. Yamato discretamente miraba también a las dos hermanas. Meiko y Sakae finalmente habían encontrado su sitio en el grupo de los Niños Elegidos como Takeru y él lo habían encontrado seis años atrás.

Ya que cada grupo tenía ganas de que el otro le contase lo que había vivido durante la noche pasada, los adolescentes optaron por comer primero. Además, los digimons tras haber regresado a su nivel bebé se morían de ganas por comer. Se instalaron en círculo y cada uno, a su vez, narró las aventuras que le había tocado vivir.

– La digivolución del ADN de Holydramon y Seraphimon es increíble, dijo Koushiro cuando Takeru terminó de contar lo que había sucedido.

– Lo más sorprendente es que unas pocas horas después fueron Vikemon y Rosemon quienes se fusionaron, señaló Joe.

– Tiene que haber una explicación, dijo Koushiro, mirando su bocata.

– La primera vez que Omegamon apareció, recordó Yamato, es porque Taichi y yo habíamos superado nuestra desesperación.

– Es también lo que nos pasó a nosotros, dijo Hikari. Sin Takeru, no hubiera podido superar la oscuridad que se apoderaba de mí.

– Quizás esa sea la explicación a esta nueva evolución, reflexionó Koushiro. En este caso, sería un proceso bastante similar al que lleva a la digivolución mega...

– ¿Y si fuera quizás porque tuvimos el coraje de luchar contra los Señores Demoníacos, que son más poderosos que todos los malos digimons contra los cuales nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora? se preguntó Joe.

– También es posible, admitió Koushiro, pero...

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de repente:

– ¿Y si... si hubierais conseguido esta digivolución porque liberasteis a la Bestia Sagrada correspondiente a vuestros símbolos?

Sus amigos le miraron fijamente. Ahora que Koushiro les había indicado esto, todo les parecía más lógico. Takeru e Hikari habían liberado a Azulongmon gracias a los símbolos de la esperanza y de la luz, las dos cualidades que Shigeru, el excompañero de Azulongmon, también poseía. La noche siguiente, superando su desesperación, habían permitido que Holydramon y Seraphimon fusionaran su ADN. Unas horas más tarde, Joe y Mimi habían puesto sus digivices de la responsabilidad y de la sinceridad en el volcán que mantenía a Zhuqiaomon encarcelado. La puerta no se había abierto, pero los símbolos de los adolescentes ya habían entrado en contacto con la Bestia Sagrada. Joe y Mimi, sintiéndose responsables de sus amigos, habían querido proteger a Koushiro, Sakae y Motimon. Entonces Vikemon y Rosemon habían unido su ADN y habían permitido que Zhuqiaomon se liberara de su prisión.

– Sí, ahora que lo dices, suena plausible, asintió Joe. En este caso, ¿serían las Bestias Sagradas las que permitirían a nuestros digimons digievolucionar su ADN?

– Es probable, dijo Takeru.

– Sin embargo, cuando apareció Omegamon por vez primera, dijo Yamato, nunca habíamos visto a las Bestias Sagradas.

– No, reconoció Koushiro. No obstante Gennai nos había llamado al mundo digital para desencadenar el poder de nuestros símbolos y liberar a las Bestias Sagradas que ya habían sido encarceladas una primera vez. Luego fueron selladas nuevamente, es vedad. Pero cuando Wargreymon y Weregarurumon fusionaron su ADN por vez primera, las Bestias Sagradas todavía eran libres...

– Estoy seguro de que tienes razón, Koushiro, dijo Taichi. Incluso apostaría a que fue Baihumon quien permitió que nuestros digimons evolucionaran juntos.

Levantó la vista hacia Nishijima. Yamato también miró al profesor y asintió.

– Sí, yo también creo que es lo que pasó.

– El valor y la amistad le hubieran convenido bien a usted si hubiera tenido símbolos, dijo Taichi a Nishijima.

Su profesor sonrió, levemente ruborizado por el cumplido.

– Gracias.

– Hay algo más que me intriga en el Mar Oscuro, dijo de repente Takeru. Los monstruos que salieron del agua para atacarnos parecían criaturas sin forma definida... y luego se transformaron en digimons, en Divermons en su mayoría. Pero cuando Crusadermon y Omegamon los desintegraron, en lugar de desaparecer como los malos digimons que habíamos derrotado en el pasado, se fundieron en un charco viscoso... era raro. Me pregunto qué son realmente estas criaturas.

– Yo también me lo pregunto, asintió Hikari. Además su rey, Dagomon, es aterrador. Dijo que quería utilizar nuestra energía para alimentar a sus criaturas... No sé lo que eso significa, pero me da escalofríos.

– ¿Puedo tener el digivice de uno de vosotros que vio estas criaturas? preguntó Koushiro. Quiero averiguar algo.

Takeru le entregó el suyo. Koushiro lo colocó en el hueco que permitía conectar su ordenador a cualquier dispositivo digital. Normalmente, tenía que tener acceso a los datos que el digivice había registrado. Rápidamente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Hizo una búsqueda sobre la estructura de informática de las criaturas del Mar Oscuro y la respuesta que le salió le desconcertó.

– ¿Qué pasa, Koushiro? preguntó Sora.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara? añadió Mimi ¿Qué dice tu ordenador sobre estas criaturas?

– Pues... según los análisis, estas criaturas no pueden existir en el mundo digital...

– ¿Quieres decir que no son digimons? preguntó Sakae.

– No, quiero decir que, estructuralmente, los datos que los componen están... muertos.

– ¿Muertos? ¿Qué quieres decir con "muertos"? dijo Taichi frunciendo el ceño.

– Son como los datos fantasmas de antiguos digimons...

– ¿Fantasmas? repitió Hikari, preocupada.

– Pero entonces, ¿estas criaturas serían algún tipo de muertos vivientes? preguntó Nishijima.

– Sí, podríamos verlo así, murmuró Koushiro. Es realmente extraño... ¿cómo estas criaturas pueden seguir tomando la forma de digimons si están conformadas por datos borrados? Tengo que estudiar esto en detalle...

– De todos modos, este problema está lejos de representar una emergencia, dijo Mimi. Por el momento, ¡la única emergencia es dormir!

Todos asintieron y se acomodaron en las mantas que habían extendido en el suelo. Sakae estaba a punto de acurrucarse contra Ryudamon cuando Koushiro se acercó a ella. La chica se enderezó y lo miró:

– ¿Koushiro? ¿Pasa algo?

– No… no, en absoluto. Solo… quería agradecerte a ti y a Ryudamon por lo que hicisteis por Motimon. Lo salvasteis.

– Bueno, hemos ayudado a Mimi sobre todo.

– Lo sé. Pero sin Ryudamon, Rosemon no habría podido vencer a Raremon y a Lucemon a la vez.

– Quería demostrar que era tan capaz como los otros digimon de ayudar a Sakae, dijo Ryudamon con firmeza.

– Y lo conseguiste, le aseguró Koushiro. Fuisteis muy valientes los dos, dijo, volviendo la mirada hacia Sakae.

– Gracias, dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Tú también nos has sido de gran ayuda... sin ti, no hubiéramos podido descifrar el programa que mantenía encerrado a Zhuqiaomon. Sabes muchas cosas, Koushiro.

El joven sintió que se sonrojaba.

– Bueno, al final fue Joe quien desbloqueó la situación cuando pensó en las nubes ardientes... y luego, hay muchas áreas en las que soy un completo ignorante. Por ejemplo, no puedo dibujar ni crear una vidriera como tú.

– Es cierto, pero en este mundo, crear un programa de computadora es más útil que saber dibujar o tener imaginación... Me pregunto si algún día mi símbolo os será de ayuda, dijo mirando al suelo.

Koushiro miró a Sakae. Luego declaró con convicción:

– Ningún símbolo, ninguna calidad es inútil. Eres una muy buena dibujante, Sakae, y estoy seguro de que Homeostasis tomó la decisión correcta dándote el símbolo de la creatividad.

La chica miró a Koushiro con una sonrisa agradecida:

– Gracias Koushiro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yamato estaba a punto de acostarse cuando de repente notó que Sora no se había tumbado como los demás. La chica estaba sentada contra un árbol, la frente arrugada y la mirada fija en el vacío. Yamato frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella:

– ¿Sora? ¿Estás bien?

La chica parpadeó y volvió a la realidad.

– ¿Eh? Ah, Yamato, eres tú... sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Sin embargo, el joven sabía reconocer al tono de su voz cuando Sora se encontraba mal. Se sentó a su lado y murmuró:

– No dijiste casi nada mientras estábamos comiendo. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa, ¿qué es?

Sora lo miró y en sus ojos Yamato leyó el terror. Volvió a mirar al suelo y dijo en voz baja:

– No dije nada durante la comida porque todos estábamos muy felices de qué todo el mundo estuviese sano y salvo... No quería arruinar esta alegría. Pero, desde que vi a Yggdrasil en el Mar Oscuro, no dejo de pensar en él…

Yamato parpadeó.

– Es verdad que tú lo viste... ¿cómo era?

– No había calor ni amor en esta criatura. Parecía un ser totalmente solo... y luego dijo esas cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas?

– Afirmó que…que él había creado el mundo digital.

– ¿El? ¿Pero por qué querría destruirlo, entonces?

– No quiere destruirlo, quiere expulsar a Homeostasis y a los humanos de él. Dijo... dijo que Homeostasis nos utiliza para robarle su estatus de dios. También afirmó que otros humanos hubieran venido al mundo digital, antes que el Sr. Nishijima y sus amigos.

– ¿Antes? ¿Cuándo?

– No lo sé. Pero para Yggdrasil, Homeostasis nos esconde cosas desde el principio para manipularnos.

– ¿Y crees en lo que dice Yggdrasil? ¡Fue él quien liberó a los Señores Demoníacos! ¿Crees que es lo que haría un dios pacífico del mundo digital?

– ¿Pero si... si los Señores Demoníacos hubieran sido buenos digimons?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Su odio a Homeostasis y su amargura por estar prisioneros en el Mar Oscuro hubieran podido transformarlos en demonios... Si odias a alguien en lugar de amarlo, hay muchas probabilidades de que la persona que odias te responda también con odio.

– Entonces, ¿crees que Homeostasis es nuestro enemigo?

– No lo sé. Demasiadas preguntas dan vueltas en mi cabeza. Después de todo, nunca hemos encontrado a Homeostasis en persona, solo nos habla por el intermediario de Gennai o de Hackmon. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que es nuestro aliado?

– Todo lo que Gennai hizo para ayudarnos tendría que convencerte de que es el caso.

– Pero Yamato, imagina, imagina por un momento que lo que dijo Yggdrasil es cierto... que Homeostasis nos manipula. ¿Quizás estemos actuando a favor del mal?

Yamato miró a Sora intensamente y sintió la duda invadirlo: Homeostasis, esa entidad que solo habían escuchado por la voz de Hikari. ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Hubiera podido elegirlos solo para su propia ventaja? ¿Podría estar Sora en lo cierto? ...

– Tengo miedo Yamato, susurró la chica. Miedo de que estemos equivocados y de que alguien lo padezca.

– No pienses en eso, dijo el joven abrazándola.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer?

– Habría que hablar de todo esto con Taichi y los demás. Tenemos que tomar una decisión juntos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hackmon entró en la cueva y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran lentamente a la oscuridad. Al cabo de unos minutos, llamó:

– Señor, ¿estás aquí?

Una esfera se materializó ante él: un vapor opalino como el éter la llenaba.

Era Homeostasis.

De la esfera emanó una voz con un eco poderoso y cavernoso:

– ¿Viste a los dos hombres en el mundo real? le preguntó Homeostasis a Hackmon.

– Sí. Probablemente actúen en nuestro favor. Pero tú, Señor, ¿por qué no te muestras a los Niños Elegidos? El hecho de que Yggdrasil les haya hablado en persona juega en nuestra contra. Les reveló ciertas cosas y esto podría volverse contra nosotros. Gennai ya no existe. Yggdrasil utilizó la espora negra que vivía en él y liberó a los Señores Demoniacos. Se está recuperando y pronto se alzará contra ti de nuevo. ¿No le temes?

– No le temo si los humanos están de mi lado. Yggdrasil no sabe con quién se enfrenta si sale del Mar Oscuro.

– ¿Por qué no hablas con los Niños Elegidos?

– Sabes que no puedo tomar una apariencia física como Yggdrasil. Solo puedo comunicarme con los Elegidos hablando por la boca de uno de ellos, Hikari. Sin embargo, la última vez que tomé posesión de ella, me rechazó. Desde entonces, no he podido volver a entrar en su mente.

– ¿No puedes comunicarte a través de otro niño?

– No. La otra única persona a través de la cual podía hablar obedece ahora a Yggdrasil.

– ¿Por qué no me mandas a hablar con ellos por ti?

– No necesito hablar con ellos ahora. Todavía no. Por el momento, tengo que arreglar algo esencial para que los Elegidos puedan usar todo su poder. Por lo demás, aprenderán todo lo que tienen que saber gracias al objeto sagrado. Sé que lo encontrarán.

– ¿Antes que Yggdrasil? Si él se apodera de este objeto, lo entenderá todo. Todo lo que ha ignorado hasta ahora, y te odiará aún más.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Y los Niños Elegidos? ¿No temes que te odien cuando descubran la verdad?

– Es posible. Pero entonces será demasiado tarde para que den marcha atrás.

* * *

**Samy: muchas gracias por tú último comentario, me ha emocionado mucho que me digas que esta historia podría ser la continuación escrita de digimon. ¡Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste! Saludos :)**

**Guest: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me encanta que te guste mi historia y escribes bien español aunque no sea tu lengua materna (tampoco es la mía). En cuanto a tu reflexión sobre el comportamiento de Takeru hacia Meiko, estoy de acuerdo contigo, para mí Takeru se acercó a ella porque es un chico generoso y como Meiko era nueva en el grupo, quería probablemente facilitar su integración. Para mí su manera de actuar con ella es coherente con su carácter abierto, sin qua haya un cualquier interés amoroso a mi modo de ver. También Takeru sabía que podía hablar de la infección de Patamon a Meiko ya que ella ya sabía lo que supone ser la compañera de un digimon infectado.**


	32. El misterioso hombre de la Agencia

**Capítulo 32**

Cuando Koushiro abrió los ojos, unos rayos de sol pasaron entre las hojas de los árboles, difundiendo un suave calor en el suelo donde estaban todos tumbados. Se enderezó: sus amigos y los digimons estaban todavía durmiendo. Después de una noche reparadora, Motimon había de nuevo evolucionado en Tentomon. Koushiro sonrió: le hubiera gustado poder decirle a su compañero cosas como las que Tentomon le había dicho antes de que desaparecería en el reboot del mundo digital. Le hubiera gustado decirle que lo amaba, que era una de las personas más importantes a sus ojos, pero su reserva natural le impedía hacerlo. Se levantó en silencio para no despertar a nadie y se alejó del grupo. Luego se sentó contra un árbol, puso su ordenador en su regazo y lo encendió.

Quería estudiar con más detenimiento el pasaje que se había abierto en la Isla File y que les había permitido llegar al continente WWW con Joe, Mimi y Sakae. Sabía que su digivice había registrado los datos de este pasaje: lo conectó a su ordenador y aisló el programa que le interesaba. Luego trató de rastrear el ordenador que lo había lanzado. Como lo había ya constatado en la Isla File, el programa había sido ejecutado desde la Tierra. Esto intrigaba mucho a Koushiro. Desde la Tierra, ¿Quién podía interactuar con el mundo digital? La dirección IP del ordenador del cual emanaba el programa estaba enmascarada, pero Koushiro pronto levantó este obstáculo y descubrió que el programa provenía de... la Agencia Administrativa Establecida. ¿La Agencia en la cual trabajaba el Sr. Nishijima? Quería obtener más información y buscó la ubicación exacta del ordenador que había lanzado el programa. Luego comparó esta dirección con un plan de la Agencia y un organigrama de los empleados que consiguió clandestinamente.

Quería descubrir el nombre de la persona que podía interactuar con el mundo digital. Hasta ahora, siempre había pensado que era el único capaz de hacerlo. Su asombro se incrementó cuando se dio cuenta de que el ordenador estaba ubicado en una sala... que no estaba en el plano de la Agencia Administrativa. La curiosidad del joven fue demasiado fuerte y avanzó su investigación aún más lejos: craqueó varios códigos de seguridad y teniendo acceso a los archivos secretos de la Agencia. Quienquiera que fuera el usuario de este ordenador oculto, parecía que había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su presencia, e incluso su existencia, no se descubrieran.

Finalmente, Koushiro encontró un nombre: el Sr. Tanaka. Era un nombre muy común. Cuando observó su ficha de identificación, le pareció incompleta. Ni siquiera se mencionaban sus calificaciones y su rango en la Agencia. Koushiro decidió cruzar esta información con todo lo que pudiera descubrir sobre este hombre en Internet. Si este Sr. Tanaka podía interactuar con el mundo digital, tenía que ser un hombre brillante. ¿Quizás hubiese enseñado en una universidad o quizás haya publicado artículos? Pero Koushiro no encontró nada al respeto. Decidió revisar los registros civiles para obtener más información sobre la familia y el lugar de nacimiento de este hombre, en el caso de que estuviese casado o que el nombre de su residencia estuviese inscrito. Se quedó asombrado cuando se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Tanaka... no existía en ningún registro civil. Koushiro no puedo encontrar ninguna partida de nacimiento ni de muerte. Era como si este hombre nunca hubiera existido. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? El joven trató de cotejar sus informaciones durante una hora entera. Tenía que descubrir quién era este hombre fantasma. ¿Un espía? ¿Una persona con una doble identidad? ¿Por qué trabajaba para el gobierno? ¿Cómo había descubierto la existencia del mundo digital? Tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto. Comparando los viejos archivos de la Agencia, Koushiro se percató de que el hombre había sido contratado quince años antes para reemplazar a dos investigadores de alto rango: el nombre de estos dos investigadores era…

– ¡Hola Koushiro! ¿Has descansado bien?

Absorto por su investigación, Koushiro no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos se habían despertado. Estaban preparando la comida antes de irse y Sakae se había acercado a él para invitarle a unirse a ellos. De repente, la chica se dio cuenta de la cara descompuesta del joven: Koushiro miraba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador con la boca abierta por el estupor.

– ¿Koushiro? ¿Estás bien? le preguntó Sakae, preocupada.

Parpadeó, aturdido, y luego miró a Sakae. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Yamato se acercó a Taichi y dirigiéndose a de todos los adolescentes dijo:

– Tenemos que reunirnos y hablar. Sora tiene algo importante que deciros.

Los adolescentes intercambiaron unas miradas sorprendidas y se reagruparon, seguidos por sus digimons y por el Sr. Nishijima. Koushiro miró fijamente al círculo de jóvenes y luego centró de nuevo su atención sobre Sakae. Intentó controlar la emoción que hacía temblar su voz y le dijo:

– No te preocupes, no es nada.

Sakae frunció el ceño, pero Koushiro cerró su ordenador y se enderezó para unirse a los demás. La chica no podía ni sospechar la tormenta que acababa de despertarse en la mente del joven informático.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Eso es lo que nos dijo Yggdrasil, concluyó Sora. Luego nos escapamos con Piyocomon, Meiko y el Sr. Nishijima en la espalda de Baihumon.

Los Niños Elegidos y sus digimons se habían instalado en círculo y habían escuchado atentamente el relato de Sora. La adolescente levantó la cabeza y dijo:

– Ahora, sabéis todos lo que pasó. Entonces, mi pregunta es, ¿estamos seguros de que estamos actuando bien? ¿Estamos seguros de que todos los riesgos que estamos tomando porque Gennai nos lo pidió y porque Homeostasis nos eligió van en el interés de los digimons y del mundo digital? Después de todo, Gennai no negó completamente lo que dijo Yggdrasil...

– No, pero Yggdrasil también impidió que Gennai hablara con nosotros, recordó Nishijima. Esto significa que sabía que nos estaba mintiendo y que no quería que Gennai nos dijese la verdad.

– Tal vez es Gennai quien quiere engañarnos al defender Homeostasis, sugirió Yamato.

– Un momento, intervino Joe. Gennai siempre ha sido nuestro aliado hasta ahora. Todo lo que nos explicó cuando llegamos al mundo digital hace seis años ha demostrado ser cierto. ¿Por qué nos mentiría ahora?

– Es verdad, asintió Gomamon. Aunque le encantan los acertijos, Gennai siempre nos ha apoyado. ¿Por qué se convertiría de repente en nuestro enemigo?

– Eso es lo que me pregunté, le concedió Sora. Pero si al final si Gennai nos ayudó en nuestros viajes anteriores era porque siempre estábamos haciendo lo que Homeostasis quería que hiciéramos.

– ¿Crees que si no hacemos lo que Homeostasis quiere, se volverá contra nosotros? preguntó Tentomon.

– Sí, y de hecho es lo que ha pasado hace unas semanas cuando nos negamos a dejar que Homeostasis destruyera a Meicoomon: se volvió contra nosotros y envió a Jesmon. ¿Lo habéis olvidado?

– No, admitió Mimi vacilante.

– Además, fue Jesmon quien os puso al borde de la muerte a ti Taichi, y también a usted, profesor Nishijima, dijo Agumon.

– Bueno, fue culpa sobre todo de Piedmon, le corrigió Nishijima.

– Pero aun con todo, Homeostasis ha jugado con nosotros, dijo Tailmon. ¡Ha tomado posesión de Hikari dos veces!

– Sí, asintió Hikari, y la segunda vez, Homeostasis estaba dispuesto a eliminarnos a todos.

– También estuvo a punto de lanzar el reboot de la Tierra, añadió Gabumon.

– ¡Esperad! exclamó Takeru. Es verdad que hace unas semanas, cuando perdimos a Taichi y al Sr. Nishijima, cuando Ordinemon se desató, admito que yo también pensé que Homeostasis era nuestro enemigo. Pero recordad, cuando Homeostasis vio el poder de Omegamon combinado con el poder de nuestros digimons, ¡detuvo el reboot! ¿No sería eso una prueba de que es nuestro aliado?

– Es cierto que interrumpió el proceso, le concedió Mimi.

– Además, desde que volvimos al mundo digital, no hemos visto a Jesmon, dijo Palmon.

– No, admitió Koushiro. Pero nunca hemos visto a Homeostasis tampoco. No me gusta dudar, pero hay que admitir que Sora tiene razón en una cosa: ¿por qué Homeostasis nunca nos dijo realmente por qué nos había elegido? ¿Por qué nos llevó ciegamente hacia adelante durante tanto tiempo, comunicándose con nosotros sólo a través de Hikari?

Todos bajaron la mirada al suelo. Era una excelente pregunta, a la cual ninguno de ellos podía responder; Taichi se la hacía desde bastante tiempo ya, y era una de las razones que le había llevado a cuestionarse sobre su papel de líder en el grupo. ¿Las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora eran realmente correctas?

– ¿Podría ser posible que Homeostasis fuera tan peligroso como Yggdrasil? dijo finalmente.

– Si todo esto que estamos diciendo es verdad, ¿significa que tendríamos que luchar contra los dos para salvar el mundo digital? preguntó Yamato.

– Sería terrible, susurró Patamon.

Un pesado silencio recayó sobre la asamblea. Finalmente, Joe levantó la cabeza y dijo lentamente:

– ¿Realmente importa por qué fuimos elegidos?

Sus amigos se enderezaron sorprendidos.

– Sé que preferiríamos todos conocer la razón que llevó Homeostasis a elegirnos, dijo Joe. Pero hasta ahora siempre hemos hecho lo que creíamos que era lo correcto y nuestras acciones han salvado el mundo digital varias veces. Cuando sólo me preocupaba por la clase preparatoria y quería olvidar el mundo digital, a menudo me preguntaba: ¿por qué habíamos sido elegidos? Pero esta pregunta no llevaba a ningún lado; sólo me paralizaba. Así que tal vez tendríamos que olvidarnos de eso por el momento y centrarnos en nuestra misión.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, asintió Sakae. Yo he llegado al mundo digital más tarde que vosotros, pero he aprendido mucho en pocos días. Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que el vínculo que tengo con Ryudamon y que todos tenéis con vuestros digimons es más fuerte que el propio Homeostasis.

– Yo también estoy convencido de eso, confirmó Ryudamon.

– Si lo que dice Yggdrasil es cierto, continuó Sakae, ni él ni Homeostasis pueden hacer evolucionar los digimons. Es un vínculo que sólo existe entre nosotros y nuestros compañeros y esto nos hará más fuertes, quién sea nuestro enemigo.

– Tienes razón, asintió Mimi. Además, ahora que Rosemon y Vikemon pueden digievolucionar su ADN para convertirse en Minervamon, ¡seremos aún más fuertes!

– También tenemos a Holydramon y Seraphimon que pueden transformarse en Crusadermon, añadió Takeru.

Taichi apretó los labios. No quería cometer un error siendo demasiado optimista. Veía que Sora, Yamato, Hikari y Koushiro se mantenían todavía escépticos. Se dirigió a Nishijima:

– ¿Qué piensa usted, profesor?

– ¿Yo? Pues… a menudo me he preguntado, como vosotros, por qué nos eligieron a mis amigos y a mí y por qué fue necesario que mis compañeros y que el digimon de Hime se sacrificasen, respondió gravemente el Sr. Nishijima. Sin embargo, sé dos cosas: la primera es que Homeostasis permitió la creación de las Bestias Sagradas, y una de ellas, Baihumon, me salvó la vida. La segunda es que desde que Hime ha estado sirviendo Yggdrasil, ya no es más que la sombra de sí misma. Entonces quiero persuadirme de que vale más confiar en Homeostasis que en Yggdrasil y que estamos en el camino correcto. Aunque no tenga pruebas de lo que digo.

– ¿Y tú, Meiko? le preguntó Sora a su amiga. No has dicho nada todavía. Eres la que más ha sufrido por la acción de Homeostasis, ya que fue él quien decidió destruir a Meicoomon. ¿Crees que nos está manipulando o que es nuestro aliado?

Meiko parpadeó, con una expresión grave. Levantó la cabeza a sus amigos y dijo con firmeza:

– Antes que decidiera que había que eliminar a Meicoomon, Homeostasis quería protegerla de Alphamon y de Yggdrasil. Además, Homeostasis no era responsable de que hubiera datos de Apocalymon en el cuerpo de Meicoomon. Si como lo creo es realmente Homeostasis quien me envió a Meicoomon, entonces la preservó del mal poniéndola a mi lado. Por eso creo que actuó de la manera que le pareció la más correcta y no puedo culparlo por eso. Sin embargo, puedo culpar al que envió a Apocalymon al mundo digital, porque fue él quien llevó a que se sacrificaran los amigos del Sr. Nishijima y quien contaminó a Meicoomon. Quien envió a Apocalymon fue Yggdrasil: por lo tanto, nunca podré confiar en él.

Todos los elegidos miraron a Meiko, asombrados. No esperaban tal respuesta por su parte. La expresión de la chica era seria y firme, mientras que todos sus amigos estaban dudando. Hikari la miró fijamente y se sintió de nuevo invadida por la esperanza. Asintió con la cabeza y dijo con convicción:

– Meiko tiene razón. Tenemos que seguir buscando a las Bestias Sagradas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los Elegidos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Azulongmon les había dicho que tenían que andar hacia el norte para encontrar a Xuanwumon. Los cálculos de Koushiro confirmaron esta información. Caminaron durante una hora, protegidos del sol por los árboles. Luego, el relieve cambió y la altitud aumentó: las cimas de las montañas se elevaron a cada lado del camino que seguían, como si los rodeasen. Desde arriba veían la delgada silueta de un río que corría entre las dos montañas. Su cauce se ensanchaba a medida que avanzaban y las montañas que se convirtieron en gargantas. Dominaban ahora sobre un precipicio en cuyo fondo un torrente fluía. Joe, Mimi, Takeru y Hikari avanzaban delante; Meiko y Sora les seguían; Taichi, Yamato y Nishijima estaban en medio del grupo; Koushiro y Sakae cerraban la línea. El sol empezaba a bajar; mientras entre las empinadas paredes de la montaña las sombras se alargaban. Mientras los digimons charlaban entre ellos, los Niños Elegidos andaban en silencio. Meiko había notado la preocupación que embargaba a Sora: sabía que su amiga seguía pensando en el debate que habían tenido con el grupo. Meiko se acercó a ella:

– ¿Sora? ¿Estás bien?

La chica se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia Meiko. Le sonrió e intentó tranquilizarla:

– Sí, no te preocupes. Estaba pensando en...

– ¿En Yggdrasil?

– Sí. Has mostrado mucho valor cuando hablaste antes. ¿Crees que me equivoco al dudar de nuestra misión?

– No, entiendo que estés preocupada. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que mis propias dudas me carcomen. Tenemos que pensar que lo que hacemos como Niños Elegidos es lo correcto. He pensado mucho en Mei estos días, pero de una manera diferente. Ya no es con tristeza, sino con gratitud, por todo lo que he podido vivir con ella. Me gustaría ayudaros para que Mei pudiera sentirse orgullosa de mí si todavía estuviera conmigo.

Sora le sonrió y de repente se sintió mejor. Las dos chicas siguieron caminando una al lado de la otra. Detrás de ellas, Sakae observaba a Koushiro: el chico tenía un comportamiento raro desde que se había despertado. ¿Quizás temiera que Homeostasis fuera su enemigo como Sora y Yamato? O quizás le preocupaba algo más… Sakae se acercó a él y le preguntó en voz baja:

– ¿Koushiro? Te veo muy sombrío desde que nos pusimos en marcha... ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Koushiro la miró fijamente, como si dudara en contestarle. Finalmente, desvió la mirada y eludió la pregunta:

– No, no hay nada.

– ¿Es por Yggdrasil?

Koushiro frunció el ceño. Desde luego, se hacía preguntas sobre Yggdrasil y Homeostasis. Pero lo que le obsesionaba actualmente no tenía nada que ver con ellos. No, lo que le preocupaba era lo que había leído esa misma mañana en los archivos de la Agencia. ¿Pero cómo hablar de esto con Sakae? Levantó la vista hacia ella y estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando oyó a Takeru gritar:

– ¡Cuidado!

De repente, un trozo de la montaña se desprendió y rodó hacia los Elegidos y sus digimons. Todos se apartaron y lo evitaron por los pelos. La piedra arrancó una parte del camino que seguían, dividiendo el grupo en dos. En ese mismo momento, un terrible rugido resonó como un eco ensordecedor sobre todas las laderas de la montaña. Siete figuras descendieron del cielo: un dragón escarlata, una geisha en kimono violeta, un ángel con alas mitad negras y mitad blancas, un lobo alado con cuernos de cabra, un soldado armado con unas pistolas, un anciano con un cetro y una criatura encapuchada en un abrigo rojo bajo el cual brillaban dos malvados ojos violetas.

– Los Siete Señores Demoníacos, sopló Taichi, en pánico.

– ¿Cómo han podido salir del Mar Oscuro? exclamó Yamato.

– Buenas tardes, les saludó Daemon. Un día sin veros, empezábamos a echaros de menos.

–Bueno, para algunos ya hemos tenido ocasión de vernos hoy, dijo Lucemon echando una mirada asesina a Joe, Mimi, Koushiro y Sakae.

– ¿Cómo lograsteis escapar de las nubes ardientes? le gritó Mimi.

– ¿Eres tú quien tuvo la idea de utilizarlas contra nosotros? le preguntó Barbamon.

– No, fui yo, dijo Joe con firmeza.

– Miserable, te lo haremos pagar.

– Estas cenizas nos habían arrastrado con ellas, explicó Lucemon. Afortunadamente, nuestros compañeros demoníacos salieron del Mar Oscuro para sacarnos de allí.

– ¿Y cómo salieron del Mar Oscuro? preguntó Sora.

– Gracias a nuestro Señor Yggdrasil, respondió Laylamon con una sonrisa provocativa.

– Nuestro amo se ha fortalecido desde que absorbió la espora negra de Gennai.

– ¿La espora negra? repitió Meiko. ¿Qué le pasó a Gennai?

– Fue desintegrado, se rio Belzeemon.

Los Elegidos se pusieron pálidos. Hikari susurró temblando:

– Gennai está... ¿muerto?

– Nos encantaría seguir charlando con vosotros, gruñó Belphemon, pero tenemos una misión que cumplir.

– Sin embargo, ya que nuestros caminos se cruzan, sería una pena no aprovechar la ocasión, añadió Daemon.

Daemon se quitó el abrigo y se transformó para tomar su forma de combate. Todos los Señores Demonios levantaron sus brazos y sus patas, listos para atacar. Nishijima se dirigió a los adolescentes:

– Pedidles a vuestros digimons que digievolucionen para crear una maniobra de distracción. Esta vez, tenemos una ventaja para oponernos a estos demonios: podemos llamar a tres de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

– Es verdad, asintió Joe.

– No perdamos tiempo, dijo Takeru.

Todos los Niños Elegidos blandieron sus digivices hacia el cielo: la luz que emitieron cegó a los Siete Señores Demoníacos y todos los digimons evolucionaron: aparecieron Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon y Angemon. Luego, cada uno de los digivices tomó el color del símbolo de su portador para permitir que Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Garudamon, Mega Kabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, MagnaAngemon y Angewomon aparecieran. Ryudamon miró a su compañera y dijo con firmeza:

– ¡Yo también, Sakae, voy con ellos!

La chica sacó su digivice y un huevo de datos rodeó a Ryudamon: cuando se rompió, el digimon se había transformado en Ginryumon. Mientras todos los digimons se disponían para atacar, Hikari dijo:

– ¡Rápido, llamemos a las Bestias Sagradas!

La chica tomó las manos de Takeru en las suyas, mientras que Joe tomaba las de Mimi. Junto con Nishijima, cerraron los ojos e invocaron a Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon y Baihumon. Por encima de sus cabezas, los ataques de los demonios y de sus digimons se chocaron con un ruido espantoso. La montaña retumbó por todas partes, el aire se llenó de un olor a pólvora, el humo oscureció la atmósfera haciéndoles picar la nariz. Takeru, Hikari, Joe, Mimi, y el Nishijima llamaron a las Bestias Sagradas con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, oyeron el grito de un dragón, el rugido de un tigre y el canto de un pájaro.

* * *

**Guest: muchas gracias por tu último comentario, me parece genial que podamos intercambiar en un idioma que no es nuestra lengua materna, aunque no la dominemos de manera perfecta. ¡Así que te animo a que sigas escribiendo en español!  
**

** Me encanta que te guste el desarrollo que doy a los personajes de Maki y Nishijima. Me gustaron muchos estos personajes y al igual que tú, me parece que no han sido suficientemente explotados, ya que tienen mucho potencial para aportar elementos de explicación al argumento de Digimon, con un tono más maduro, más adulto. Como tú, esperé una escena donde Nishijima les revelaría todos sobre los primeros Niños Elegidos a Taichi y sus amigos. De hecho, es por eso que hice una escena de este tipo todo al principio de mi fanfiction, después de que hayan salvado a Nishijima. Me parecía neceseria para explicar cosas de la trama. Además, Maki y Nishijima tienen los dos un caracter interesante, opuesto pero complementario, y les sigo desarrollando todo a lo largo de mi fic, así que podrás seguir su evolución :)**

**Samy: ¡muchas gracias por tú comentario, la verdad es que me dan muchos ánimos tus reviews! :D Mi proposito al escribir esta historia es resolver las dudas de digimon, así que cuando me dices que te gustaría que esta historia fuera oficial, salto de alegría. Espero que la continuación de la historia te siga gustando.**

* * *

**Quiero también agradecer a todos los lectores que sigen esta historia, hace ya cinco meses que he empezado a publicarla y soy muy feliz que os guste. Quiero también desear la bienvenida a los lectores que descubren esta fic, espero que os haga viajar. **


	33. Debajo de la montaña

**Capítulo 33**

Los Siete Señores Demoníacos se detuvieron y levantaron la cabeza hacia el cielo. Entre las nubes vislumbraron las siluetas de dos inmensos digimons: un dragón evanescente cuyo cuerpo estaba rodeado de digi-esferas y un pájaro cuyo plumaje resplandecía con mil luces. En lo alto de la montaña apareció un tigre blanco e índigo con cuatro ojos rojos. Se iluminaron las caras de los adolescentes y de Nishijima: ¡las Bestias Sagradas habían escuchado su llamada!

– ¡Lo logramos! se alegró Mimi.

– ¡Han acudido todos a la llamada! añadió Takeru.

Azulongmon abrió la boca y su voz cavernosa resonó en todas las paredes de la montaña:

– Esta vez, Daemon, ¡no podrás escapar de nosotros!

Daemon sintió que su mandíbula se contraía mientras la ira empezaba a hervir en sus venas. Lucemon al contrario, mantuvo la calma y respondió con un arrogante desprecio:

– ¿Te crees Azulongmon que simplemente porque apareces con las demás Bestias Sagradas nos vais a asustar? ¡Antes tendréis que vencernos! ¡Gran cruz! dijo, lanzando sus diez bolas de energía.

– ¡Hell fire! añadió Barbamon, agitando su cetro haciendo que llamas negras salieran de las laderas de las montañas.

– ¡Lampranthus! gruñó Belphemon mientras sus cuernos producían una corriente eléctrica.

– ¡Flame infierno! rugió Daemon, dando a luz a un fuego brillante en cada una de sus manos.

– ¡Darkness love! susurró Laylamon, soplando una nube de vapor corrosivo.

Beelzemon sacó sus pistolas y abrió fuego contra Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon y Azulongmon, mientras que Leviamon derramaba un torrente de llamas sobre las Bestias Sagradas. Azulongmon y Zhuqiaomon respondieron de inmediato. El dragón envolvió su cola sobre sí misma y luego la extendió con la velocidad de un látigo:

– ¡Blue thunder!

Una descarga de electricidad se propagó en el aire con un destello: repelió el ataque de Belphemon, barrió las esferas de Lucemon y el vapor maligno de Laylamon. Zhuqiaomon abrió sus alas ardientes y lanzó:

– ¡Purgatory claws!

Un viento extraordinariamente poderoso se levantó y extinguió las bolas de fuego de Daemon y las llamas de Leviamon. Baihumon saltó de la montaña y una ola metálica brotó de su boca: frenó todas las balas de Beelzemon y congeló el fuego maligno de Barbamon.

– No podéis nada contra nosotros, gritó Zhuqiaomon.

– ¡Qué te lo has creído! se rio Daemon. Somos siete demonios, mientras que vosotros solo sois tres Bestias Sagradas. ¡Y todavía no habéis visto nada!

Los Siete Señores Demoníacos despegaron y formaron grupos de dos o tres. Luego, cada grupo fue a enfrentarse contra una Bestia Sagrada: Daemon, Leviamon, Belphemon se abalanzaron contra Azulongmon; Barbamon y Lucemon despegaron hacia Zhuqiaomon; Beelzemon y Laylamon saltaron hacia Baihumon.

Electricidad contra electricidad, Belphemon hizo chisporrotear sus cuernos para atacar a Azulongmon mientras el dragón generaba también una corriente eléctrica con su cola: los dos ataques se chocaron, iluminando con rayos fugaces las nubes de humo acumulándose en la garganta de montaña. Leviamon aprovechó la oportunidad para vomitar sus llamas, pero Azulongmon creó una ráfaga poderosa que las alejó de la montaña.

Barbamon y Lucemon hostigaron a Zhuqiaomon con sus llamas y sus bolas de energía. Sin embargo, el pájaro de fuego creó una tormenta que repeló sus ataques. Luego, cargó el cañón que llevaba en la espalda y disparó contra los demonios que fueron violentamente proyectados contra la montaña.

Mientras disparaba bala tras bala hacia Baihumon, Beelzemon levantó la mano izquierda hacia el tigre para dañarle con sus garras rodeadas de vapores negros. Sin embargo, las garras chocaron con las protecciones de hierro que protegían el cuerpo del tigre. Baihumon arrojó una nueva ola metálica que detuvo los rayos corrosivos con los cuales Laylamon le atacaba. Desde abajo, los Niños Elegidos miraban con los ojos abiertos la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar.

Daemon entendió que no vencerían sin él mientras sus secuaces actuasen por separado. Era hora de cambiar de estrategia y mostrarles a estas creaturas de Homeostasis tenía más fuerza que ellos.

– ¡A todos los Demonios! gritó. ¡Todos juntos! ¡Unámonos! ¡Chaos flare!

De repente un estruendo resonó desde las profundidades de la montaña. Todos los adolescentes se inclinaron encima del precipicio y sus ojos se abrieron: un gigantesco tornado de fuego acababa de encenderse en el fondo de la garganta, creciendo a medida que avanzaba. Barbamon sonrió y agitó su cetro en su dirección: sus llamas oscuras se unieron al tornado para aumentar su poder. Laylamon lo reforzó con sus vapores corrosivos, Beelzemon con sus balas, Belphemon con su corriente eléctrica, Lucemon con sus bolas de energía, Leviamon con sus llamas verdosas. El tornado tenía ahora todos los colores del infierno. Avanzó hacia Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon y Baihumon. Taichi apretó los dientes: a pesar de su gran poder, era posible que las Bestias Sagradas tuvieran problemas para repeler esta ofensiva.

– ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

– Sí, confirmó Yamato.

Levantaron sus digivices que se iluminaron: Métalgreymon y Weregarurumon evolucionaron en Wargreymon y Métalgarurumon.

– ¡Esperadme! exclamó Zudomon. ¡Mi hielo os puede ser útil! Joe!

– ¡Juntos! respondió su compañero.

El digivice de Joe brilló y Zudomon digievolucionó en Vikemon.

– ¡Nova force! Gritó Wargreymon apuntando hacia el tornado.

– ¡Bombas de congelación! añadió Métalgarurumon.

– ¡Blizzard ártico! atacó Vikemon.

Por desgracia, ni el hielo de Vikemon ni el hielo de Metalgarurumon consiguieron detener al ataque combinado de los Siete Señores Demoníacos. Las llamas oscuras y los vapores del tornado les tragaron literalmente. En cuanto al ataque de Wargreymon, en lugar de repeler el tornado, se incorporó al él para aumentar aún más su poder. Los niños elegidos apretaron los dientes. Entonces, Azulongmon gritó a Zhuqiaomon y Baihumon:

– ¡Amigos, ¡nosotros también tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas!

– ¡Vale! asintió Zhuqiaomon. ¡Purgatory claws!

Un viento destructivo se alzó sobre la montaña, erosionando su cumbre. En el cielo se arremolinaron unas nubes negras que trajeron un calor húmedo.

– ¡Blue thunder! añadió Azulongmon.

Se mezcló la descarga de electricidad con la tormenta generada por Zhuqiaomon y Baihumon reforzando los ataques combinados con su metal líquido. Los dos ciclones, el de los Señores Demoníacos y el de las Bestias Sagradas, avanzaron uno hacia el otro, arrastrando piedras y árboles a su paso.

– ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí! gritó Nishijima. ¡La montaña podría colapsar cuando los dos ataques se encuentren! ¡Pies en polvorosa!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Joe se subió a la espalda de Vikemon, Lillymon agarró la mano de Mimi, Garudamon tomó a Sora y Meiko sobre sus hombros, Wargreymon hizo lo mismo con Taichi, Koushiro se subió al caparazón de Mega Kabuterimon, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon tomaron a Hikari y Takeru sobre sus alas, Sakae se subió a la armadura de Ginryumon, Yamato montó a caballo en la espalda de Métalgarurumon y Nishijima se subió detrás de él.

– ¡Vámonos de aquí! Gritó Yamato.

Justo cuando despegaron, el ataque de las Bestias Sagradas se encontró con el de los Siete Señores Demoníacos. Un soplo ardiente invadió toda la garganta. Todos los digimons aceleraron la escapatoria. Sin embargo, Ginryumon, que todavía estaba en el nivel campeón, sintió que su fuerza era inferior a la de los demás. Las llamas tocaron las partes de su cuerpo que su armadura no protegía. Gimió y se contrajo. Sakae, desestabilizada, resbaló e intentó agarrarse a la armadura de Ginryumon; pero el metal era demasiado liso. Su mano se deslizó y cayó en el vacío.

– ¡Sakae! gritó Meiko.

– ¡Garudamon, vamos! dijo Sora a su compañero.

Garudamon cayó en barrena hacia Sakae. Sin embargo, el choque de los tornados de las Bestias Sagradas y de los Señores Demoniacos seguía produciendo una serie de explosiones en cadena en la garganta: un viento eléctrico envolvió a Garudamon alcanzándolo. El gran digimon gritó y cayó en el precipicio, llevándose a Sora y Meiko con él.

– ¡No! gritó Ginryumon.

El digimon se apresuró para intentar salvarlos, pero fue también electrocutado. Volvió a transformarse en Ryudamon y desapareció en la garganta.

– ¡Nooo! gritó Taichi.

– Mega Kabuterimon, solo tú puedes atravesar este aire electrificado, ¡adelante! dijo Koushiro a su compañero.

– Entendido, ¡ponte debajo de mi caparazón para protegerte!

– ¡Koushiro, espera! le gritó Taichi.

Demasiado tarde. Mega Kabuterimon ya se había lanzado hacia el barranco.

– ¡Taichi, no podemos quedarnos aquí! dijo Joe. ¡Corremos todos el riesgo de ser electrocutados!

Taichi miró el barranco donde habían caído sus amigos. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y abandonarlos.

– Joe tiene razón, Taichi, dijo Nishijima. Tendremos que volver a buscarlos cuando la nube magnética se haya disipado.

Taichi asintió a pesar suyo. Los digimons llevaron a sus compañeros lejos de la zona siniestrada. Mientras se alejaban, Koushiro y Mega Kabuterimon consiguieron pasar a través de la nube eléctrica y se dirigieron hacia el fondo del barranco.

– ¡Veo a Sakae! gritó Mega Kabuterimon.

La chica iba a estrellarse contra las rocas. Mega Kabuterimon aceleró y la agarró al vuelo. Koushiro salió de debajo del caparazón protector de su compañero e hizo que Sakae se sentase cerca de él. ¿Dónde estan Sora, Meiko y Garudamon?

– ¡Ahí! exclamó de repente el joven, apuntando su dedo hacia abajo.

Garudamon se había re-transformado en Piyomon y había caído al río que fluía al fondo del desfiladero con Sora y Meiko. Ryudamon flotaba cerca de ellos. Mega Kabuterimon se apresuró para salvarlos. Sin embargo, una gran enorme piedra se desprendió en ese momento de la montaña y se estrelló contra su caparazón. El cuerpo de Mega Kabuterimon se iluminó y volvió a ser Tentomon. Koushiro y Sakae cayeron en el torrente helado: el agua los arrojó contra las rocas y perdieron la conciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro abrió lentamente los ojos y cerró la mano: sintió la arena de una orilla bajo sus dedos. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se sentó con cuidado y se estremeció: sus pantalones y su camisa estaban totalmente empapados. Miró a su alrededor y se quedó asombrado: ya no veía el cielo, ni la garganta donde había caído. Lo rodeaban unas paredes rocosas y la corriente de un río fluía a sus pies. De repente entendió: el río pasaba debajo de la montaña y les había llevado a un acuífero subterráneo. Se dio la vuelta: Sakae yacía a pocos metros de él. Ryudamon estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, da igual por donde mirase, Koushiro no vio ni a Tentomon, ni a Sora, ni a Meiko, ni a Piyomon. El río les había llevado probablemente aún más lejos. El joven apretó una mano contra su corazón: esperaba que su digimon estuviera bien. Luego vio su mochila, medio sumergida en el río. Se levantó, la recogió y la abrió: estaba llena de arena húmeda compactada. Sacó un bolsillo que contenía su ordenador y vació la arena que se había infiltrado en toda la mochila. Luego deslizó el cierre de cremallera del bolsillo que contenía su ordenador y lo sacó. Presionó el botón de arranque y esperó con ansiedad: finalmente, la pantalla se encendió. Suspiró con alivio: ¡qué buena idea había tenido al comprar un estuche hermético antes de irse al mundo digital! Repuso el ordenador en su mochila y se acercó a Sakae. Se arrodilló a su lado y la sacudió suavemente por el hombro.

– ¿Sakae, me oyes? Sakae, despierta...

La chica hizo una mueca de dolor y abrió lentamente los ojos: miró a Koushiro por un momento, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos.

– ¿Dónde estamos? preguntó finalmente.

– El río nos ha llevado hasta una cavidad subterránea por la que discurre este. Estamos debajo de la montaña.

La chica se enderezó y miró a su alrededor: vio inmediatamente a Ryudamon. Se levantó y fue a coger a su compañero en sus brazos. Ryudamon pronto recuperó la conciencia y murmuró débilmente:

– Sakae... estás bien... He tenido tanto miedo de perderte.

– No te preocupes, estamos juntos ahora.

Sakae levantó la vista hacia Koushiro y entonces se percató de la ausencia de su digimon.

– ¿Dónde está Tentomon?

– No sé, respondió el joven con la cara sombría. La corriente le ha probablemente llevado más lejos. Tampoco hay rastro de Meiko y de Sora.

– ¿Meiko? ¿Sora? ... ¿ellas también cayeron al agua?

– Sí. Cuando caíste de la espalda de Ginryumon, Garudamon quiso salvarte. Pero le lastimó la electricidad de Azulongmon y los Señores Demoniacos; volvió a transformarse en Piyomon y fue por eso que Meiko y Sora cayeron el río.

– ¿Crees que estarán bien? preguntó Sakae con ansiedad.

– Supongo que si estamos con vida, ellas también tienen que haber salido ilesas de esta caída, supuso Koushiro aunque no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, buscando con ello tranquilizar a Sakae,

– Eso espero.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Dolorida y además tengo frío.

– Sí, yo también. Es normal, estamos completamente empapados.

– Voy a hacer un fuego, dijo Ryudamon, saltando al suelo.

– ¿Con qué? preguntó Sakae.

– Con eso, respondió el digimon, acercándose al agua.

Un tocón de árbol que se había bloqueado entre las rocas del río flotaba a unos pocos metros de la orilla. Ryudamon bajó en el agua y agarró las raíces. Los adolescentes lo ayudaron y sacaron el tronco del agua. Ryudamon escupió fuego para secar la madera y pronto consiguió encender un fuego. Sakae y Koushiro se sentaron a la vera del fuego y se calentaron.

Miraron las llamas danzantes en silencio: que proyectan sombras fugaces en las paredes oscuras del subterráneo. Cerca de ellos, el río fluía en su cauce con un susurro cristalino. Ryudamon, exhausto, se acurrucó contra Sakae y no tardó en dormirse. Sakae acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa. Luego rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos. Después de varios minutos, murmuró:

– Gracias, Koushiro.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por… salvarme la vida.

Koushiro sonrió.

– De nada.

Sakae miró al joven. Desde que se habían puesto en marcha, a la mañana, sabía que algo le preocupaba. Koushiro solía ser serio, pero ese día su rostro expresaba una gravedad inusual. Sakae notó que apretaba nerviosamente sus rodillas con sus manos, que sus hombros estaban tensos, su ceño fruncido y sus labios sellados. Algo más serio que cualquier cosa que les había sucedido antes lo obsesionaba.

– ¿Koushiro?

– ¿Sí?

– Esta mañana, antes de irnos, estabas mirando algo en tu ordenador. Cuando te interrumpí, noté que parecías...conmocionado. Podría saber… ¿por qué?

Koushiro miró fijamente a Sakae. ¿Debería decírselo? Qué era mejor, ¿conocer la verdad o ignorar un secreto que podía dolerle? Sakae le miraba con insistencia. El adolescente apretó los labios y finalmente dijo:

– Esta mañana, investigué a la persona que creó el portal que nos permitió ir desde la isla File al continente WWW. ¿Recuerdas que dije que este programa fue iniciado por alguien desde la Tierra?

– Si, lo recuerdo.

– En realidad, este portal fue creado por alguien que pertenece a la Agencia donde trabaja el Sr. Nishijima, y ... tu padre. O sea, quiero decir tu padre adoptivo, el Sr. Mochizuki. Ahora el nombre de esta persona fue muy difícil de encontrar, porque trabaja en una oficina que no existe oficialmente en la Agencia.

– Quieres decir que... ¿es esta una oficina secreta?

– Sí. Y la persona que trabaja allí parece igualmente secreta. Su nombre no aparece en ningún documento del Registro Civil.

– Entonces, tendría... ¿una falsa identidad?

– Es posible. Pero, lo más importante es que este hombre figura en los archivos ultra secretos de la Agencia. Reemplazó a dos investigadores que ocupaban su puesto anteriormente y que murieron hace quince años.

Sakae miró a Koushiro, sin palabras. ¿Dos hombres que murieron quince años antes? Había algo que tenía miedo de entender.

– Espera... ¿estás diciendo... que los investigadores que este hombre reemplazó, fueron ... tu padre y el mío?

– Sí.

Sakae parpadeó.

– Entonces... ¿ambos trabajaban para esta Agencia?

– Sí. También miré el expediente del Sr. Mochizuki. Cuando tu padre y el mío trabajaban en la Agencia, él también estaba ya empleado allí. Esto significa que el Sr. Mochizuki conoció a nuestros padres.

Los ojos de Sakae se abrieron: su padre adoptivo había conocido a su verdadero padre. El cual nunca le había hablado de él. Pero, ¿Por qué?

– Hay algo más, más importante, continuó Koushiro. Pude encontrar el expediente de nuestros padres cuando trabajaban para la agencia. Tiene la fecha de su muerte, la hora e incluso la matrícula del coche que conducía. Y... era el mismo coche.

– ¿Quieres decir... que estaban juntos cuando ocurrió el accidente?

– Sí.

Koushiro miró hacia el suelo y apretó los labios, como si guardase para sí mismo una última cosa.

– ¿Qué has leído más? preguntó Sakae. Dímelo, Koushiro.

– No he leído nada más. Pero, reflexioné mucho. Saber que tu padre y el mío trabajaron para esta Agencia cambia todo. La Agencia depende del gobierno y conoce el mundo digital, no sé desde cuánto tiempo, pero desde bastante ya. Me pregunto por qué nuestros padres trabajaron para esta organización. Sé que mi padre era matemático, y el tuyo era físico, lo leí en los archivos. Imagina que pudiesen haberlos contratado para crear el mundo digital…

– ¿Crear el digimundo? ¿Pero… el digimundo no surgió de sí mismo?

– En realidad no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que el hombre que trabaja hoy en lugar de tu padre y del mío puede interactuar directamente con el mundo digital. Esto me lleva a hacerme muchas preguntas. ¿Puede quizás este hombre interfiere sobre el mundo que crearon nuestros padres? El mundo digital representa un peligro, pero también un enorme potencial para quien lo controla... este universo hubiera podido haber despertado la codicia de muchas personas.

– ¿Qué... qué estás insinuando?

– Que tal vez este accidente de coche, en el cual murieron nuestros dos padres, no fue un accidente...

Sakae parpadeó aterrorizada.

– Espera... ¿crees que... crees que fueron asesinados? ¡Pero no tienes pruebas de lo que dices, Koushiro!

– No, no tengo pruebas. Pero el hecho de que mi padre y el tuyo hayan trabajado para esta Agencia me obsesiona. ¿Qué hicieron allí? ¿Actuaron para el gobierno? ¿Cometieron actos ilegales? ¿Murieron por eso? El hecho de que el Sr. Mochizuki les haya conocido y que nunca te haya contado nada sobre tu verdadero padre acentúa aún más mis sospechas.

Sakae miró a Koushiro, confundida. Su imaginación empezó a desarrollar miles de escenarios, hasta que sacudio la cabeza vigorosamente para alejar esas imágenes de su mente. Se levantó y con voz firme, dijo:

– Quiero creer que mi padre fue una buena persona. Y tú también, Koushiro, tienes que creerlo.

Koushiro observó la nariz arrugada y determinada de la chica, sus puños firmemente cerrados, su mirada valiente. Su fuerza de carácter le impresionó. Desde la mañana, Koushiro no había parado de pensar en lo había leído y le habían atravesado la cabeza miles de escenarios. Escenarios en los cuales su verdadero padre no hacía siempre de héroe. En este momento, seguía dudando, pero Sakae se negaba a que las dudas se apoderaran de ella. Esta resistencia que oponía a las dudas también ayudó a Koushiro a alejar las suyas de su mente. El chico miró intensamente a Sakae: su rostro era aún juvenil, pero también determinado, femenino y algo rebelde. Koushiro pensó de repente que la encontraba realmente hermosa. No era solo belleza física, sino también belleza del alma. El joven se quedó estupefacto por este descubrimiento. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que debía parecer estúpido. Se enderezó, tosió y se volvió hacia el río para ocultar su vergüenza. Para poner fin a la conversación, dijo:

– Los demás tienen que estar buscándonos. Intentemos encontrar a Meiko y Sora y luego salgamos de este subterráneo.


	34. El décimo emblema

**Capítulo 34**

– ¡Meiko! ¡Sora! ¡Sakae! ¡Koushiro! gritó Taichi.

En la garganta en la que había tenido lugar el ataque se visto devastada por el ataques de los Señores Demoníacos y de las Bestias Sagradas. Tras la explosión, los demonios y las Bestias Sagradas habían desaparecido. Taichi y los demás tras regresar a la montaña por la que habían venido bajaron por un desfiladero para intentar localizar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, la noche se les había echado encima lo que dificultó su búsqueda.

– ¡Koushiro! ¡Meiko! llamó Mimi.

– ¡Sora! ¡Sakae! gritó Yamato.

– Espero que no estén heridos, dijo Hikari preocupada.

– De todos modos, ya no vemos nada, murmuró Joe. Tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana para continuar.

– ¡No vamos a abandonar ahora! exclamó Taichi. ¡Nuestros amigos nos necesitan!

– Sí, no podemos dejarlos, confirmó Yamato.

– Lo sé, yo también estoy preocupado, dijo Joe. Pero, ¿qué queréis hacer? Con esta obscuridad es imposible avanzar.

– ¡Venid a ver! les llamó de repente Takeru.

El joven estaba al pie de la montaña, cerca del río. Cuando se acercaron, los demás se dieron cuenta de que en la pared rocosa se abría en un túnel por el cual el río un discurría por el interior de la montaña.

– Es posible que el río los haya arrastrado en este túnel, susurró Takeru.

– Sí, es posible, asintió Joe.

– Tenemos que ir a ver, dijo Taichi.

Gracias al fuego que Agumon y Gabumon podían producir, se hicieron unas antorchas y entraron en el subterráneo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko recuperó lentamente la conciencia: tenía agujetas y con la ropa mojada se sentía helada de los pies a la cabeza. Se sentó e intentó ver dónde estaba: entrecerró los ojos, pero el mundo permaneció borroso y oscuro. Entonces se tocó la cara y no sintió sus gafas. Les había probablemente perdido en el río. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó un aleteo de insecto y su visión se hizo más nítida: Tentomon apareció frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que lo reconociera.

– ¡Meiko! ¿Estás bien? le preguntó el digimon.

– ¡Tentomon! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

– Cuando Garudamon se lanzó en picado mientras te transportaba a ti y a Sora, Koushiro y yo os intentamos salvar... pero solo pudimos salvar a Sakae…

– ¿Salvasteis a Sakae?

– Sí, pero luego una enorme roca me golpeo y todos caímos al agua.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? No veo nada sin mis gafas.

– Mira están aqui, las he encontrado, dijo Tentomon, acercándose lentamente a ella para colocarle delicadamente las gafas en su nariz.

De repente, todo adquiriio una nueva nitidez para Meiko. Una de sus cristales estaba roto, pero aun con todo veía mejor que sin nada. Se encontraba en un túnel subterráneo en medio del cual fluía un río. A pocos metros de ella, Sora y Piyomon estaban todavía inconscientes en la orilla. Tentomon, gracias a la electricidad que producía, iluminaba tenuemente la cueva.

– ¿Estamos... debajo de la montaña?

– Eso parece, asintió Tentomon.

– ¿Dónde están Koushiro y Sakae?

– Tal vez hayan sido arrastrados más lejos por el río... Espero que Koushiro esté bien.

– No te preocupes, estoy segura de que está en un algún lugar sano y salvo.

Meiko se levantó y se arrodilló al lado de Sora. Tomó su mano y la apretó:

– ¿Sora? Sora, ¿me oyes?

La chica gimió y recuperó lentamente la conciencia.

– Todo va bien, la tranquilizó Meiko. Estamos con vida y Piyomon está a tu lado.

Sora se enderezó lentamente; se sentía aturdida. Entonces vio a Piyomon. Extendió la mano y acarició su cabeza. El pájaro rosado abrió los ojos y cuando vio a Sora, la alegría llenó sus ojos. Saltó en los brazos de su compañera. Meiko sonrió: ninguno de ellos estaba herido, pero la ropa mojada la congelaba. Sora se puso de pie y para calentarse frotándose los brazos.

– Este río nos ha llevado muy lejos...

Piyomon asintió y suspiró:

– Estoy muerta de cansancio ¡Si por mi fuera me comería cientos de plátanos!

– Yo también, añadió Tentomon.

De repente, el rostro de Meiko se iluminó: acababa de ver su mochila que flotaba en el río, bloqueado por una roca.

– Puede que no tenga cientos de plátanos, ¡pero tal vez quede algo para comer en mi mochila!

Sacó la mochila del agua y la abrió: habían sufrido por su viaje en el río las manzanas y los plátanos que había sacado de su casa. Algunos habían sido reducidos a papilla otros habían sido golpeados y se habían oscurecido. Sora, Tentomon y Piyomon miraron en contenido de la bolsa. Meiko les sonrío:

– Va a ser difícil comer estos manjares, pero os va a permitir reponer fuerzas, les dijo a Piyomon y Tentomon.

Los digimons asintieron. Meiko agarró una manzana que no estaba del todo aplastada y se la entregó a Piyomon. Luego tomó un plátano y se lo dio a Tentomon. Lo peló e hizo una mueca: la carne de la fruta parecía puré. Comenzó a comerlo lo mejor que pudo, pero pronto una parte del puré de plátano le cayó encima. Meiko y Sora se rieron: visto como estaban las cosas, era necesario dejar de hacer melindres. Las dos chicas cogieron el puré de fruta con la palma de la mano y se lo llevaron directamente a la boca. En diez minutos, estaban todos manchados con azúcar de frutas. Afortunadamente, pudieron lavarse la cara y las manos con el agua del río. Después de comer Meiko se enderezó y declaró:

– Tenemos que encontrar a Sakae y Koushiro.

– Se cayeron al agua después de vosotros, se acordó Tentomon. Lógicamente, tendrían estar un poco más río arriba.

– Entonces vamos, dijo Sora.

Se pusieron en marcha en una obscuridad casi total. La electricidad que producía Tentomon constituía su único faro. Aun con todo, Meiko notó que la expresión de Sora se había vuelto otra vez cerrada y obtusa. Se acurrucaba además sobre si misma por el frío que le daba su ropa mojada. Ya no sonreía como lo había hecho durante la merienda. Sus pensamientos se centraban de nuevo en Yggdrasil. Meiko se acercó a ella:

– Sora, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?

– Sí... pero es algo más que frio. Tengo un extraño presentimiento que me hiela el corazón. El ataque de los Siete Señores Demoníacos fue aterrador... pero el poder de las Bestias Sagradas también es impresionante. No sé por qué, pero durante la batalla me pregunté qué haríamos si las Bestias Sagradas se volvieran contra nosotros un día...

– ¿Pero por qué harían tal cosa?

– Porque Homeostasis se lo hubiera ordenado...

– Pero Sora, ¡las Bestias Sagradas nos salvaron! ¿No es eso prueba de que Homeostasis es nuestro aliado?

– No lo sé…

– No alimentes pensamientos tan oscuros. Sabes que estoy siempre disponible, si necesitas hablar. Soy tu amiga.

– Gracias, Meiko, dijo Sora, sonriéndole. Espero que Koushiro y Sakae estén bien... si algo les sucediera me sentiría culpable.

– No te preocupes, los vamos a encontrar.

En este momento, una luz brilló repentinamente desde una cueva lateral del otro lado del río. El rayo atravesó todo el subterráneo, iluminando las caras de Sora, Meiko, Tentomon y Piyomon y luego se apagó. Las dos chicas y los digimons se detuvieron.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? susurró Piyomon.

– No lo sé, dijo Sora, pero era una luz muy intensa...

– Tenemos que ir a ver, dijo Meiko. Quizás sean Koushiro y Sakae...

Piyomon voló por encima del río.

– ¡Aquí! exclamó. Hay unas piedras que sobresalen del agua, ¡podéis valeros de ellas para cruzar el río!

– ¡Os voy voy a iluminar! añadió Tentomon.

Las dos chicas percibieron rápidamente las piedras y saltaron de ellas para cruzar el río y llegar a la otra orilla. Allí nacía un pasadizo que se adentraba en el corazón de la montaña. Un nuevo haz de luz salió el túnel.

– ¡Por aquí! exclamó Sora.

Las dos adolescentes junto con sus digimons entraron en el túnel. Avanzaron en línea recta hasta que de repente el túnel girase a la izquierda. Llegaron finalmente a una cueva de tamaño mediano que era un callejón sin salida. Intrigados, Meiko y Sora buscaron en vano una salida.

– ¿De dónde venía la luz si esta cueva no tiene salida? se preguntó Meiko, perpleja.

En este preciso momento, la luz volvió a brillar. Meiko y Sora se dieron la vuelta: el rayo provenía de la misma pared de la cueva. Se acercaron: Meiko puso su mano sobre la piedra y sintió unas ásperas y frías protuberancias en su mano. Se inclinó y se dio cuenta de que un símbolo había sido tallado en la piedra.

– ¡Representa un digivice! exclamó Tentomon.

Tenía razón. Meiko frunció el ceño. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que alguien, o más bien algo la estaba esperando en esta cueva. Sacó su digivice de su bolsillo y lo acercó al símbolo tallado en piedra. De repente, el relieve esculpido se iluminó y se deslizó en la roca para revelar una pequeña cavidad. Dentro se encontraban un escáner y un símbolo. Las dos Niñas Elegidas y los digimons se quedaron estupefactos.

– Un símbolo, susurró Meiko. ¿A quién puede pertenecer?

Tentomon miró alternativamente el digivice de Meiko y el símbolo que estaba en la cavidad.

– Esta cavidad secreta reaccionó cuando acercaste tu digivice de ella, Meiko, dijo. Significa que este símbolo es tuyo.

– ¿Cómo? exclamó incrédula.

– Tentomon tiene razón, asintió Sora. Yo yay tengo un símbolo, así que si esta pared se ha abierto al contacto de tu digivice, es porque te pertenece.

Meiko cogió el símbolo con una mano temblorosa. Lo miró y luego dijo con voz vacilante:

– ¿Por qué tendría un símbolo, cuando ya no tengo a un compañero digimon?

Sora, perpleja, miró el colgante diciéndose que esa era una excelente pregunta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¡Están aquí! exclamó Mimi, apuntando el dedo delante de ella.

Dos siluetas avanzaban hacia ellos. A medidas que se acercaban, todos los adolescentes reconocieron a Sakae y Koushiro, acompañados por Ryudamon. Se apresuraron hacia ellos, aliviados.

– ¡Koushiro! ¡Sakae! exclamó Taichi. ¡Os estábamos buscando!

– Ya no pensábamos encontraos, asintió Yamato.

– Afortunadamente, Takeru descubrió este pasaje subterráneo, añadió Joe.

– ¿Estáis bien? les preguntó Nishijima.

– Sí, estamos bien, les tranquilizó Sakae. Pero no hemos encontrado a Meiko y Sora. Es probable que estén más río abajo.

– Sigamos buscándolos, dijo Takeru.

Siguieron andando a la luz de las antorchas. De repente, Hikari se detuvo y susurró:

– ¡Silencio! Escuchad, se oyen pasos…

Tenía razón. Escucharon se dirigieron en dirección del ruido de pasos. De repente vieron en la orilla opuesta un punto luminoso flotando hacia ellos. Unas sombras le seguían. Poco a poco, las siluetas se hicieron más precisas: apareció Tentomon, seguido por Piyomon, Sora y Meiko. Cuando vio a Taichi y a los demás, los ojos de Meiko se iluminaron:

– ¡Os encontramos!

Sus amigos saltaron de alegría. Meiko y Sora cruzaron otra vez el rio pasando por encima de las piedras que sobresalian del agua y se unieron a los otros Niños Elegidos.

– Sora, ¿estás bien? le preguntó Taichi.

– Sí, gracias Taichi.

– Koushiro, ¡estoy tan feliz de verte! exclamó Tentomon volando hacia su compañero.

– ¡Tentomon! ¿Estás bien? ¿La caída en el río no fue demasiado dura?

– No, estoy bien, además a Meiko le quedaba puré de fruta en la mochila…

Yamato se acercó a Sora y sonrió, aliviado.

– Sora... me preocupé.

– Lo sé, dijo ella, acercándose a él y tomando su mano. Ahora, todo va bien.

El chico la abrazó. Mientras tanto, Sakae se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana. Cuando se separaron, la chica se dio cuenta que Meiko llevaba un escáner y un símbolo. La miró asombrada:

– Meiko, ¿qué es esto?

– Es... mi símbolo, dijo en voz baja, sonrojándose. Lo acabamos de encontrar en una cueva con Sora.

Todos los demás se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos.

– Entonces, ¿un símbolo había sido creado para ti? susurró Mimi.

– Me pregunto para qué, ahora que he perdido a mi pequeña Mei no me sirve de nada, dijo Meiko, agarrando el colgante contra su corazón.

– Me pregunto quién ha podido colocar este símbolo en esta subterráneo, dijo Yamato.

– ¿Puedo verlo con tu digivice, por favor.? preguntó Koushiro.

Meiko se quitó el símbolo del cuello y se lo entregó al joven con su digivice. Koushiro se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y abrió su ordenador.

– ¿Cómo tu ordenador puede seguir funcionando? exclamó Joe sorprendido.

– Había comprado una bolsa hermética antes de irme, respondió Koushiro con una sonrisa traviesa.

– No tienes un pelo de ingenuo.

Koushiro conectó el digivice de Meiko a su ordenador. Después de unos minutos, asintió con gravedad:

– Es efectivamente tu símbolo y corresponde a tu digivice.

– ¿Y qué representa?

– La justicia.

Meiko parpadeó. ¿La justicia? La había deseado tanto estos últimos meses. Justicia para Meicoomon. Justicia para los digimons que habían sufrido por su culpa. Justicia para sus amigos y para ella. A veces este sentimiento de justicia se transformaba en su corazón en un deseo de venganza. ¿Realmente este símbolo le correspondía? Lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y alegría.

Los Niños Elegidos decidieron salir del subterráneo y pasar la noche afuera, en las orillas de la garganta. Cuando salieron, sintieron el aire puro. Habían perdido sus últimos víveres durante la última batalla, así hicieron un fuego y se sentaron en el suelo mientras Gomamon se las arreglaba para pescar unos peces que hicieron asar para la cena. Mientras comían, Yamato murmuró:

– El ataque de los Siete Señores Demoníacos fue aterrador... pero las Bestias Sagradas también tienen un gran poder.

– Es verdad, asintió Mimi. Tuvimos suerte que nos hayan escuchado cuando les llamamos.

– Después de la explosión, los Siete Señores Demoníacos estaban completamente fuera de juego, pero las Bestias Sagradas también, recordó Takeru. Me pregunto dónde pueden estar ahora.

– En cualquier caso, esta pelea nos demostró una cosa, dijo Taichi.

– ¿Cuál? preguntó Joe.

– Las tres Bestias Sagradas aún no son lo suficientemente poderosas como para derrotar a los Siete Señores Demoniacos si éstos están todos reunidos, dijo Nishijima.

– Exactamente, dijo Taichi. Azulongmon, Baihumon y Zhuqiaomon necesitan a Xuanwumon para poder derrotar a los Siete Señores Demoníacos.

– ¿Cuántos días de viaje nos quedan antes de llegar al norte del continente WWW? preguntó Hikari.

– No lo sé, respondió su hermano. Koushiro, ¿cuáles son tus estimaciones?, a la pregunta no siguió ninguna respuesta, oye, Koushiro, ¿estás soñando?

El adolescente parecía efectivamente absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el vacío. La voz de Taichi lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Eh... lo siento, Taichi, ¿me estabas hablando?

– ¿Cuántos días de camino nos quedan antes de llegar al lugar donde está encarcelado Xuanwumon?

– Espera, te voy a decir, respondió abriendo su ordenador. A ver... al ritmo en que vamos, diría ...que al menos diez días.

– ¿Diez días caminando? se quejó Mimi. ¡Es enorme!

– Tenemos que hacer todo lo que podemos, dijo Joe.

– Por el momento, tendríamos que descansar un poco, dijo Nishijima.

– Sí, sobre todo nuestros digimons, ya que necesitan dormir, dijo Takeru, acariciando la cabeza de Patamon que se había acurrucado contra él.

Mientras todos se acostaron para descansar, Joe observó a Koushiro. Desde que le habían encontrado su amigo actuaba de manera rara. Parecía... como si estuviese en cualquier sitio menos con ellos. El Koushiro que Joe conocía siempre tenía los pies en la tierra. Sin embargo, en este momento, el joven informático tenía la frente arrugada como si estuviera pensando en algo grave. Joe había notado que intercambiaba frecuentes miradas con Sakae. ¿Qué había pasado debajo de la montaña? La chica se acercó a Koushiro y se agachó a su lado. Joe les escuchó discretamente. Sakae, en voz baja, dijo a Koushiro:

– No sirve para nada obsesionarnos con esto. Si le damos demasiado vueltas, imaginaremos cosas que igual son falsas.

– Lo sé. Pero... quisiera conocer a este hombre misterioso. ¿Quizás tu padre adoptivo lo conozca?

– Es posible. De todos modos, quiero tener una conversación seria con él cuando regresemos del mundo digital.

Koushiro y Sakae se miraron el uno al otro. De nuevo, Koushiro sintió en su estómago el mismo hormigueo que había ya sentido en el subterráneo. Apartó la mirada. Sin embargo, sintió que Sakae seguía observándolo.

– Sé cómo te sientes, murmuró. Pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo para enfrentarte a tus dudas. Porque tu pasado también es el mío. La verdad la buscaremos juntos.

Koushiro la miró lentamente: le estaba sonriendo con una mirada suave y franca. Este calor, esta naturalidad lo fascinaba. Sakae sabía decirle las palabras que apaciguaban sus incertidumbres, con sencillez. Sin entender por qué, el chico se acordó que lo que le había gustado de Mimi era ahora era lo que le gustaba de Sakae. Sin embargo, había algo más en Sakae, algo que no había sentido por Mimi: un sentimiento de complicidad. No tenía miedo de ser sincero con Sakae, porque el pasado les unía. Esta falta de miedo le intrigaba y le gustaba al mismo tiempo.

Sakae sostuvo la mirada de Koushiro. En sus grandes pupilas marrones vio pasar miles de emociones. Sabía que lo que había descubierto sobre sus verdaderos padres le preocupaba mucho. Quería ayudarlo a superar sus temores, de la misma manera que él la había ayudado a sentirse mejor cuando se habían encontrado delante de la tumba de sus padres. Admiraba la inteligencia de Koushiro, su sangre fría, su entrega a sus amigos y a Tentomon. Pero todas estas cualidades estaban actualmente paralizadas por las dudas. Con voz tranquilizadora, le dijo:

– Por el momento, necesitamos descansar. Después de la caída de hoy en el torrente, nos merecemos una buena noche de sueño, ¿no crees?

– Sí, asintió con una media sonrisa.

Sakae le sonrió también y apretó el puño derecho, como si vacilara en hacer algo. Lentamente, extendió la mano hacia Koushiro. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los suyos, cambió de opinión y detuvo su gesto. Finalmente se levantó, contornó el fuego y fue a acostarse al otro lado de Ryudamon. Koushiro, atónito, miró su silueta a través de las llamas. Entonces Joe se acercó a él.

– Koushiro, ¿estás bien?

– ¿Eh? dijo Koushiro, saliendo de su letargo. Ah, eres tú, Joe. Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

– Te encuentro... raro. ¿Qué pasó debajo de la montaña con Sakae?

– ¿Debajo de la montaña? Eh... nada.

Joe miró a su amigo con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Te gusta, ¿no?

Koushiro sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Tartamudeó, sin lograr desmentirlo:

– Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando?

– De nada, sonrió Joe. Sabes, Sakae es una chica muy buena. Solo tienes que explicarle que será un triángulo amoroso en el cual hay que contar con tu ordenador.

– Tonto, respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Vamos, no te enfades, estoy bromeando.

Al ver que su amigo se quedaba silencioso, Joe se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

– ¿De qué estabais hablando hace unos minutos?

– ¿Nos escuchaste?

– Os escuché involuntariamente. ¿Quién es este hombre misterioso que mencionaste?

– Es un secreto.

– ¿Un secreto? ¿Estás seguro?

– Sí.

Joe frunció el ceño, decepcionado. Koushiro lo miró de reojo y vio su expresión. Suspiró y termino soltándolo:

– Tiene que ver con nuestros padres biológicos. Pero prefiero que los demás no estén al tanto por el momento.

– Vale, entiendo, asintió Joe recuperando su sonrisa. En cualquier caso, Sakae es una chica agradable y valiente además. Me impresionó en el volcán Zhuqiaomon.

– Sí, a mí también, coincidió Koushiro con una sonrisa.

– Tendrías que dormir. Como dijiste, nos esperan largos días de caminata.

– Sí, lo sé. Buenas noches Joe.

– Buenas noches, Koushiro.


	35. El hombre de la sombra

**Capítulo 35**

El sol pasó por encima de la montaña e iluminó el valle donde dormían los Niños Elegidos. Solo Meiko estaba ya despierta. Se había sentado contra una roca y miraba su emblema, intrigada. Siempre había pensado que si los otros Niños Elegidos habían recibido un emblema y ella no, era porque no estaba destinada a tener uno. Sin embargo, Sakae había recibido el emblema de la creatividad y ahora ella recibía el emblema de la justicia. La justicia... ahora que Meicoomon había muerto, este símbolo le parecía una ironía del destino. Lo había recibido demasiado tarde, cuando ya no se podía hacer justicia. Al menos, no a los ojos de Meiko. Meicoomon había muerto y eso era la mayor injusticia concebible. Pero tal vez todavía habia tiempo para restaurar la justicia en el mundo digital si conseguían derrotar a Yggdrasil. Meiko quería creer que había recibido un emblema para ayudar a traer la paz al mundo digital, aunque no supiera cómo podría utilizarlo.

A unos pocos metros de ella, Hikari se agitaba en su sueño. Estaba otra vez soñando con este mundo lleno de luz y de datos flotantes. Ningún sonido alteraba la atmósfera, ni siquiera le chica oía el ruido de sus pasos. No sentía el peso de su cuerpo y los cubos de datos coloreados levitaban a su alrededor como si la gravedad no existiera en este mundo. Extendió la mano delante de ella y tocó uno de los cubos. Se iluminó y un recuerdo se le apareció a Hikari: Meiko y Meicoomon estaban bañándose en una casa de campo. Probablemente era la casa de Meiko cuando vivía en Tottori. Entonces, lo que Hikari veía era un recuerdo de Meiko. Curiosamente, el recuerdo no estaba muy nítido, como si se hubiera colocado un filtro en la imagen. El cubo de datos empezó entonces a brillar y un digimon transparente apareció frente a Hikari.

– Meicoomon! Exclamó la chica.

La imagen brilló y el digimon agitó su pata. Meicoomon parecía querer decirle algo. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido y su imagen volvió a parpadear. De repente, la aparición explotó en miles de píxeles. Al mismo tiempo, Hikari se despertó en un sobresaltado.

Se sentó y se pasó una mano por la frente, todavía atormentada por su sueño. Levantó la vista: el fuego se había apagado y las brasas se habían enfriado y volviendose negras. Todos seguían dormidos, salvo Meiko que estaba apoyada contra una roca cerca del río. Hikari se levantó y se acercó a ella.

– Buenos días, Meiko.

La chica se dio la vuelta, sorprendida:

– ¿Hikari? Te has despertado temprano. ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes la cara lívida.

– Es que... acabo de tener un sueño extraño. Era un sueño muy similar al que tuve cuando nos quedamos encerradas en esa cueva, después de nuestra primera batalla contra los Siete Señores Demoníacos.

– ¿En el sueño en el que viste a Meicoomon y Wizardmon?

– Sí. ¿Recuerdas que queríamos contarlo a Koushiro? Sin embargo, con todo lo que ha sucedido desde que regresamos al mundo digital, se me olvidó por completo.

– Sí, a mí también.

– Es tu emblema que me hizo recordar este sueño. Y, extrañamente, anoche tuve otro.

– ¿Viste a Mei esta vez también? preguntó Meiko.

– Sí, pero su imagen no era lo suficientemente nítida como para que ella me hablara. Es como si... los recuerdos que le habían permitido renacer en mi sueño fueran menos intensos que la última vez. Meiko, dime, ¿no habrías tratado de olvidar a Meicoomon?

– ¿Olvidarla? ¡Nunca! Pero... admito que estos últimos días, he evitado despertar demasiados recuerdos que tengo de ellas. Lo hice solo para sufrir menos, sabes...

– Tienes que seguir acordándote de ella. Sino, podría desaparecer del mundo con el que sueño. Lo presiento.

Meiko miró a Hikari. A veces, como ahora, la mirada de su amiga era tan intensa que casi la asustaba. Asintió lentamente:

– Entiendo. ¿Crees que... tendríamos que hablar con Koushiro de todo esto?

– No sólo con Koushiro. Tenemos que hablarlo con todo el mundo.

Meiko asintió con la cabeza. Las dos chicas esperaron a que sus amigos se despertaran. Luego, durante el desayuno, Hikari les contó su sueño. Finalmente, Koushiro le preguntó:

– ¿Por qué crees que tu sueño está relacionado con el hecho de que Meiko acaba de encontrar su emblema?

– Porque no había soñado con este sueño desde mucho tiempo y justo cuando Meiko encuentra el emblema de la justicia, Meicoomon reaparece en mis sueños. Es una coincidencia bastante extraña, ¿no os parece?

– Sí, acordó Takeru, y no es la primera vez que sueñas con este mundo. Koushiro, ¿crees que este lugar donde Hikari va en sueño podría existir en el mundo digital?

– No lo sé, porque ninguno de nosotros puede entrar en la mente de Hikari, y nadie más ha visitado este mundo en sueño.

– Podría ser un sueño normal, dijo Yamato.

– Sí, asintió Joe. La muerte de Meicoomon fue una terrible pérdida para nosotros y en caso de traumatismo, la gente suele tener sueños que tienen un efecto de catarsis.

– No, estoy segura de que hay algo más que esto, dijo Hikari, sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Entonces, ¿dónde estaría este mundo si existe de verdad? preguntó Sora.

– Sí, y ¿para qué serviría? asintió Mimi.

Hikari se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

– Allí, dijo, solo vi a digimons que murieron en el mundo real: Wizardmon y Meicoomon. Wizardmon afirmó que los recuerdos que guardamos de ellos les permiten reaparecer temporalmente en este mundo. Pero solo aparece una imagen de ellos: no vuelven realmente a la vida.

– Estoy convencida de que estos sueños no son el resultado del azar, intervino Meiko.

– Sería más fácil si pudieras llevar a alguien contigo en tu sueño, dijo Mimi.

– Pero eso es mi problema... no sé cómo haceros ver este mundo. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que existe fuera de mi cabeza.

Todos miraron hacia abajo, perplejos. Sin evidencias, era difícil para ellos creer que Hikari realmente podía acceder a otra dimensión. Taichi miró a su hermana: después de todo, ella podía transportarse al Mar Oscuro. Pero si el mundo del que les hablaba realmente existía, ¿por qué iba allí soñando? ¿Qué significaba la aparición de Meicoomon y Wizardmon? Todavía les faltaban indicios para entenderlo todo.

Los Niños Elegidos decidieron seguir su viaje. Caminaron todo el día sin encontrar malos digimons. También seguían sin noticias de las Bestias Sagradas. Esto preocupaba al Nishijima: había tratado de comunicarse con Baihumon por el pensamiento, pero no lo había conseguido. La última vez que había sucedido, era porque se encontraba Baihumon herido después de haber defendido al pueblo del inicio. Nishijima esperaba que no fuera otra vez el caso. Tenía que escribir al director de la Agencia establecida para contarle los últimos acontecimientos que habían vivido. Extrañamente, hacía dos días que el director ni respondía a sus correos electrónicos. El profesor había llegado a preguntarse si realmente los recibía. Levantó la vista y miró a los Niños Elegidos que caminaban delante de él.

El sueño que Hikari les había contado le intrigaba. Cuando les había descrito el mundo del cual soñaba, algo había llamado la atención del profesor. Estaba seguro de que había soñado con este mundo de datos también. La primera vez que había encontrado a Hackmon en la Agencia, cuando se encontraba en el despacho de Maki, una voz había resonado en su cabeza. Un mundo inmaculado y lleno de datos coloridos se había superpuesto al mundo real, imponiéndose a él. Sí, estaba seguro de que ya había entrado en este mundo por el pensamiento, de la misma manera que Hikari entraba allí soñando. ¿Entonces, podía ser un mundo puramente espiritual? ¿Un mundo en el cual los cuerpos físicos no podían transportarse? Y la voz que le había hablado en este mundo, ¿quién era? ¿Homeostasis? ¿Otro poderoso digimon?

Nishijima miró otra vez a los Niños Elegidos. Koushiro caminaba al lado de Sakae. Desde que habían salido de la montaña, estos dos estaban casi siempre juntos. ¿Por qué? El profesor podía imaginarse que sintieran atracción uno por el otro, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más. Koushiro parecía más serio de lo normal últimamente. Sakae, que parecía ser un chica bastante extrovertida, se había encerrado en sí misma desde el día anterior. Nishijima se pasó la mano por la barbilla: esta chica le recordaba a alguien. Pero no conseguía saber a quién.

De repente, Meiko se detuvo y miró los arbustos.

– ¿Oís?

– ¿Qué? preguntó Takeru, acercándose a ella.

– Allí, en los arbustos... algo acaba de moverse.

Takeru frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el arbusto que Meiko designaba. Apartó las ramas y de repente un digimon rojo surgió. Parecía un conejo regordete, con un cuerpo bermellón rayado por relámpagos púrpuras. Las largas plumas bicolores de su cola se extendían como un pavo real y llevaba en su espalda dos bebés digimons: un Poyomon y un Botamon.

– ¡Elecmon! exclamó Patamon.

Todos habían reconocido al protector del pueblo del inicio. Takeru recordó que Patamon se había preguntado qué había podido sucederle cuando habían descubierto el pueblo del inicio totalmente incendiado. Aparentemente, Elecmon había podido escapar. El digimon miró a los Niños Elegidos y una expresión de esperanza apareció en su cara.

– Habéis vuelto al mundo digital... entonces queda una esperanza para los digimons…

– ¡Elecmon! exclamó Hikari. ¡Estás vivo, qué alivio!

– Pensamos que los Señores Demonios te habían desintegrado, dijo Takeru.

– Fueron a punto, dijo el digimon.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar? Taichi le preguntó.

Elecmon miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

– Cuando los Señores Demonios atacaron al pueblo del inicio, no puse hacer nada. Lo destruyeron todo... luché con todas mis fuerzas para tratar de proteger a los huevos y a los bebés, pero solo pude salvar dos gracias a la intervención de Baihumon... es él quién nos puso a salvo y que peló contra Lucemon y Barbamon. Cuando volví al pueblo del inicio después de la batalla, no quedaba nada. Había fracasado en mi misión de proteger a los bebés. Solo me quedaban dos que tenía que proteger del mal. Al día siguiente, Azulongmon apareció.

– Fue el día que lo liberamos, recordó Mimi.

– Nos dijo que los Señores Demonios todavía estaban rondando por la Isla File y que por el momento me impedirían reconstruir el pueblo del inicio. Quería mantenernos a salvo, yo y los bebés, así que nos llevó al continente WWW. Nos dejó en este gran bosque y nos recomendó que nos escondiéramos allí. Ahora que os veo, sé que todavía queda una esperanza para el mundo digital. Si nos traéis paz, se podrá reconstruir el pueblo del inicio. Pero mientras los Señores Demoníacos sean libres, harán todo lo que puedan para que ningún bebé digimon pueda renacer.

– Yggdrasil no quiere nuevos oponentes, entendió Yamato.

– Y las cosas no van a mejorar, ahora que los Señores Demonios han salido del Mar Oscuro, dijo Mimi.

– Lo sé, asintió Elecmon. Les vi esta mañana.

– ¿Esta mañana? repitió Sora. Las Bestias Sagradas pelearon contra ellos ayer, y desde entonces no sabemos a dónde estos demonios se fueron.

– Hoy, caminaban por este bosque. Los escuché hablar de un objeto que Yggdrasil les había enviado a buscar.

– ¿Un objeto? repitió Taichi, intrigado. ¿Qué objeto?

– No lo especificaron. Creo que ni siquiera ellos lo saben. Una humana les acompañaba.

– ¿Una humana? repitió Nishijima.

– Sí, más o menos de tu edad.

– Es Hime, dijo el profesor.

– ¿Qué está haciendo con los Señores Demonios? se preguntó Yamato. No la vimos cuando nos atacaron.

– Tal vez ella estaba escondida, dijo Sakae.

– ¿Entonces, les ayudaría a encontrar este objeto? Se preguntó Taichi.

– Es posible, dijo Nishijima. ¿Pero qué puede ser?

– No lo sé, dijo Joe, pero eso no me gusta. La señorita Himekawa solo nos ha causado problemas hasta ahora. Además Yggdrasil se ha vuelto más poderoso desde que ha absorbido la espora negra de Gennai.

– ¿Gennai? repitió Elecmon.

– Fue desintegrado por Yggdrasil, explicó Takeru gravemente. ¿No hay forma de devolverlo a la vida? Su ayuda nos podría ser muy útil.

– Por desgracia, Gennai no es diferente de otros digimons. Hasta que no se reconstruya el pueblo del inicio, será imposible resucitarlo.

– Estamos en camino para liberar a la última Bestia Sagrada, dijo Hikari. Cuando sean todas libres, esperamos que puedan vencer a los Señores Demoníacos.

– Yo también lo espero.

– Sin embargo, ahora sabemos que Yggdrasil ordenó a sus demonios que encontraran algo en el mundo digital, dijo Koushiro. ¿Qué puede ser?

– Es una buena pregunta, dijo Sakae.

– ¿Y qué debemos hacer primero? añadió Sora. ¿Evitar que encuentren este objeto o liberar a Xuanwumon?

Taichi bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Luego miró a Nishijima. Con tan solo una mirada, sabían que estaban de acuerdo.

– Vamos a liberar a Xuanwumon, dijo. Si somos lo suficientemente rápidos y tenemos suerte, pronto las Bestias Sagradas estarán reunidas y podrán enfrentarse contra los demonios antes de que encuentren el objeto que están buscando, sea lo que sea.

Todos asintieron. Elecmon dijo que prefería volver a esconderse en el bosque para cuidar a los dos bebés que le quedaban. Los Niños Elegidos se pusieron otra vez en marcha. El sol bajó lentamente en el cielo. El bosque se hizo poco frondoso y finalmente desembocaron en gran lago, más grande aun que el de la Isla File. Decidieron pasar la noche en su orilla.

Los Niños Elegidos se instalaron para dormir mientras Joe y Koushiro tomaban el primer turno de guardia. Joe estaba mirando el lago, mientras Koushiro observaba el bosque. De repente, Koushiro vio una luz detrás del fuego alrededor del cual dormían sus amigos. Se inclinó y vio a Nishijima que estaba inclinado sobre un pequeño dispositivo electrónico, cuya pantalla iluminaba su rostro. Tecleaba sobre un pequeño teclado conectado a este dispositivo. Koushiro entendió que estaba escribiendo un mensaje. ¿A quién podía escribir? Toda la conversación que el joven había tenido con Sakae debajo de la montaña resurgió en su mente. El Sr. Nishijima trabajaba para la Agencia donde habían trabajado su padre y el padre de la chica, así como el padre de Meiko. ¿Y si les estaba ocultando unas informaciones? ¿Igual sabía algo del portal que les permitió transportarse de la Isla File al continente WWW? Koushiro sintió sus dudas crecer; tiró de la manga de Joe:

– ¿Qué pasa? preguntó su amigo, dándose la vuelta.

– Mira, dijo Koushiro en voz baja. El Sr. Nishijima está escribiendo a alguien.

– ¿A quién?

– Esto me pregunto... ¿por qué nunca nos enseñó este dispositivo electrónico?

– No lo sé... quizá sea alguien de la Agencia donde trabaja quién se lo dio.

– Sí, pero la Agencia tiene un vínculo con el mundo digital, así que el Sr. Nishijima hubiera tenido que mostrarnos este aparato electrónico.

– ¿Quizás alguien se lo había prohibido?

– Um... aun con todo, es raro, dijo Koushiro, escéptico.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– Aclarar todo esto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, los Niños Elegidos se levantaron cuando el sol apareció. Reanudaron su viaje y no se detuvieron hasta que tuvieron hambre. Les sobraban algunos víveres de la noche anterior que compartieron frugalmente. Sakae había notado que Koushiro no había apartado la vista del Sr. Nishijima en toda la mañana. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Joe también estaba mirando a su amigo frecuentemente, preguntándose cuándo actuaría. Cuando terminaron la comida, Koushiro dejó colocó lentamente su botella de agua en el suelo y se volvió hacia Nishijima:

– Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? dijo secamente.

– Eh... claro que sí, adelante, respondió Nishijima, un poco sorprendido.

– ¿A quién escribió en secreto anoche?

Un frio gélido invadió el ambiente. Nishijima tragó su saliva, tenso, pero permaneció impasible. Todos las cabezas se volvieron de repente hacia él.

– Profesor, ¿de qué está hablando Koushiro? le preguntó Taichi.

– ¿Usted escribió a alguien a nuestras espaldas? dijo Yamato con voz sorda.

– Me comunico con la Agencia Administrativa para informarle de nuestros avances. Lo hago en vuestro interés, la Agencia vela por vuestra protección.

– ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes? preguntó Joe.

– Me lo prohibieron.

– ¿Qué está exactamente haciendo esta agencia por nosotros actualmente? le preguntó Sora.

– No lo sé. Solo sé que gracias a los mensajes que le envío, pueden profundizar su conocimiento del mundo digital.

– ¿Usted está en contacto con mi padre? preguntó Meiko

– Más bien... con su superior.

– Esta persona con la cual usted se relaciona, ¿puede interactuar con el mundo digital? preguntó Koushiro.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

– El programa que creó el portal que nos permitió ir de la Isla File al continente WWW fue iniciado desde la Tierra, más precisamente por alguien de su Agencia. Alguien que no existe en los registros del estado civil.

Nishijima se puso pálido. A su alrededor, los adolescentes estaban con la boca abierta. El profesor tartamudeó:

– No... no sé nada sobre este hombre. Solo trabajo para él.

– ¿Realmente usted no sabe nada sobre este hombre? exclamó Koushiro, cuya voz se hizo más amenazante. ¿Ni quién es ni a quién reemplazó en la Agencia hace quince años?

– ¡Solo era un niño hace quince años! ¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?

– ¿Cómo no puede saber nada al respecto? casi gritó el joven.

– ¡Koushiro! exclamó Taichi. ¿Por qué te enfadas así? ¿Qué te pasa?

El joven informático miró al profesor intensamente. Nishijima también le miró, asustado, sin entender realmente que pasaba.

– Te prometo que no sé nada más, Koushiro, dijo con una voz de disculpa.

En este instante una gran distorsión digital se abrió bajo los pies de los Niños Elegidos. Sin que tengan tiempo para reaccionar, fueron absortos: cayeron en un abismo sin fondo y perdieron el conocimiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Taichi recuperó la conciencia, su visión estaba aún nublada y sus miembros entumecidos. Cerró los ojos, luego los abrió de nuevo y se enderezó: estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro, en una gran sala con que parecía una sala de espera o reunión. A su lado, Yamato y Sora, que estaban todavía inconscientes, estaban sentados en el mismo sofá que él. Otros tres sofás formaban un cuadrado alrededor del suyo: en uno, se había sentado a Koushiro, Sakae y Meiko; en otro se había extendido a Hikari y a Takeru; en el último se encontraban Nishijima, Joe y Mimi. Todos estaban todavía dormidos. Detrás de estos cuatro sofás, Taichi adivinó una enorme manta dispuesta e,=n el suelo en la cual yacían sus digimons, inconscientes. Taichi sacudió a Yamato por el brazo. El joven se despertó lentamente y murmuró:

– ¿Taichi? ¿Dónde estamos?

– Buena pregunta. Creo que estamos de vuelta en la Tierra...

Cuando oyeron su voz, sus amigos recuperaron también lentamente la conciencia. Al igual que Taichi y Yamato, observaron la sala en la que habían aterrizado.

– ¿Cómo se formó esta distorsión que nos tragó? susurró Meiko. Creía que solo Meicoomon podía hacerlas aparecer...

En ese momento, Nishijima también se despertó. Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor.

– Me pregunto cómo llegamos aquí, se quejó Joe.

– Estamos de vuelta en la Tierra, dijo. Nishijima. Estamos en la Agencia Administrativa.

– ¿Eh? exclamaron los Niños Elegidos.

– ¿Fue usted quien nos transportó aquí? preguntó Koushiro.

– ¡Claro que no! No sé quién nos trajo de vuelta a la Tierra y por qué la Agencia los llevó a todos aquí…

De repente, la puerta de la sala en la cual estaban se abrió. Entró un hombre que llevaba un traje, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con canas y gafas. Los ojos de Meiko se abrieron:

– ¡Papá!

– Veo que estáis todos despiertos, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki. Perdonadme por esta llegada un poco abrupta a la Agencia, pero no podíamos traeros de vuelta a la Tierra de otra manera.

– Espere... ¿usted nos trajo de vuelta a la Tierra? exclamó Mimi.

– Sí. Agente Nishijima, gracias por sus informaciones. Le presente mis excusas por no responder a sus últimos mensajes. También le presento nuestras excusas, las del director y las mias, por las pocas informaciones que le dimos respeto a la utilización de los datos que usted nos enviaba. Todos sabréis más dentro de poco tiempo.

Todos los Niños Elegidos volvieron la cabeza hacia Nishijima: entonces, les había dicho la verdad. Realmente no sabía para qué servían los datos que enviaba a la agencia.

– Os trajimos de vuelta a la Tierra porque necesitábamos hablar con vosotros con urgencia, continuó el Sr. Mochizuki.

– ¿Quién es este "nosotros"? preguntó Yamato, sospechoso.

– El director de la Agencia y yo. Sin embargo, tenéis que saber que la mayoría de los miembros de la Agencia desconocen la existencia del director. Por lo tanto, os pido que guarden este secreto para vosotros.

El corazón de Koushiro se aceleró. Se puso de pie y preguntó:

– ¿Fue el director quien creó este portal entre la Isla File y el continente WWW?

El Sr. Mochizuki miró fijamente al joven, frunciendo el ceño.

– Eres Koushiro Izumi, ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– Seguidme, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki sin responder la pregunta del joven.

– ¿Qué hacemos con nuestros digimons? Hikari se preocupó.

– Podéis dejarlos aquí, están a salvo.

– ¡De ninguna manera! replicó Takeru que no confiaba en el Sr. Mochizuki.

– Voy a ponerlos en mi ordenador, dijo Koushiro, sacando su portátil.

Tan pronto como los digimons estuvieron a salvo en la sala virtual que Koushiro había creado para ellos, los Niños Elegidos siguieron al Sr. Mochizuki. Caminaron hacia un gran ascensor donde todos cabían. El padre de Meiko sacó su placa y la pasó cerca de los botones del ascensor: sonó un pitido y la puerta utilizada para las llamadas de emergencia se deslizó. Sorprendidos, los Niños Elegidos vieron aparecer un botón oculto: sótano -4. El Sr. Mochizuki lo apretó. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y bajó hacia las profundidades de la Agencia. Koushiro frunció el ceño: se dirigían al sótano secreto desde el cual este misterioso hombre había iniciado el portal en el mundo digital. Este sótano que no aparecía en los planos de la Agencia. Lo que significaba... que el hombre que había reemplazado a su padre y al padre de Sakae quince años antes era ahora el director de la agencia. ¿Hubiera podido haberlos matado para acceder a esta posición? El corazón del adolescente se puso a latir más fuerte. Cuando se abrió el ascensor, salieron a un pasillo oscuro que solo iluminaban luces LED. Caminaron hacia una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

– Esperad un momento aquí, les dijo el Sr. Mochizuki.

Tecleó un código en una caja conectada a la puerta y entró. Los Niños Elegidos permanecieron afuera en silencio.

– ¿Usted ya vino aquí? le susurró Taichi a Nishijima.

– Solo una vez.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el Sr. Mochizuki estaba hablando con el director de la agencia.

– Están todos aquí. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

– Sí.

– Ella te va a reconocer.

– Lo sé. Estoy listo.

– Entonces les hago entrar.

El Sr. Mochizuki salió e invitó a todos los Niños Elegidos a entrar. El despacho estaba apenas iluminado por la tenue luz azulada de las pantallas de los ordenadores y de una lámpara de lectura. Un hombre estaba sentado frente a estos dispositivos electrónicos. Los ojos adolescentes tardaron unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero poco a poco apreciaron los contrastes de manera más clara. Entonces pudieron ver la cara del hombre que se había dado la vuelta para mirar hacia ellos.

Parecía tener la misma edad que el Sr. Mochizuki y llevaba también un traje. Su pelo era castaño, pero empezaba a tener canas. Tenía una nariz recta, una boca fina y una mandíbula más recta que la del padre de Meiko; largas cicatrices estriaban su cuello y sus pupilas tenían el color del océano. El Sr. Nishijima parpadeó: de repente supo a quién le recordaba el director de la Agencia. Atónito, giró la cabeza hacia Sakae.

La chica también miraba al hombre delante de ellos, petrificada. Esta cara, este color de cabello, estos ojos... no, era imposible. Se acordó de repente de la única foto que había podido ver de su padre, la que estaba en su tumba. El hombre había envejecido, unas arrugas y cicatrices marcaban sus rasgos y su cuello, pero la apariencia... era exactamente la misma. Koushiro también miraba al desconocido con estupefacción: tan pronto como sus ojos se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, se había dado cuenta de la semejanza entre Sakae y el director. Este misterioso director que había iniciado el programa del portal, que les había traído de vuelta al mundo real, que había reemplazado a su padre y al de Sakae quince años antes, este hombre que Koushiro imaginaba que era el asesino de sus padres, era…

... él era el padre de Sakae.

Los otros Niños Elegidos sintieron rápidamente que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Todos vieron que Sakae y Koushiro miraban intensamente al director de la Agencia con la boca abierta. Sakae se puso a temblar y tartamudeó:

– Usted es... tú eres...

– Buenas tardes, Sakae, susurró el hombre con voz ronca. Buenas tardes, Koushiro, dijo, volviéndose hacia el joven.

Dudó por un momento, miró hacia abajo y dijo:

– Perdonadme.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Sakae.

– Pero, ¿qué está pasando? exclamó Joe.

– Este hombre, murmuró Koushiro, es... es el padre de Sakae.

Los adolescentes abrieron los ojos con estupefacción. Meiko miró a su hermana con emoción. Sakae parecía paralizada, incapaz de decir una palabra. Estaba vacilando, hirviendo, ya no sabía qué pensar. Era imposible, imposible... Miró al director de la Agencia y articuló con una voz débil:

– ¿Por qué?

Ella cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, mientras las lágrimas corrían sus mejillas. Levantó la vista bruscamente y gritó:

– ¿POR QUÉ?

Luego se volvió hacia el Sr. Mochizuki y le dirigió una mirada asesina. ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho la verdad? ¿Cómo había podido hacerle creer durante tantos años que su padre había muerto? ¿Cómo había podido mentirle? El Sr. Mochizuki miró hacia abajo y una arruga de dolor apareció en su frente.

– Sakae, dijo su verdadero padre, extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Déjame hablarte... Quiero explicártelo todo...

– ¡No! gritó rechazándole.

La chica dio un paso atrás, sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió brutalmente y salió corriendo en el pasillo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al ascensor, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba la placa del Sr. Mochizuki para volver a subir. Se dio la vuelta y gritó:

– ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!

El Sr. Mochizuki salió del despacho y llamó al ascensor. Tan pronto como llegó, Sakae entró, apretó un botón y desapareció antes de que su padre o sus amigos pudieran detenerla. Los Niños Elegidos miraban fijamente la puerta del ascensor, atónitos. Meiko se sentía especialmente conmovida por la expresión que había leído en la cara de esa chica que consideraba como su hermana. El padre de Sakae, destrozado, se dirigió a los adolescentes y al Sr. Nishijima:

– Lo siento mucho. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Sin embargo, todavía tengo que hablar con vosotros. Pero quiero que todos podáis escucharme, Sakae incluida. Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario, pero quiero que ella esté con vosotros cuando os hable. Si lo deseáis, podéis volver a la sale donde os habéis despertado y utilizarla como si fuera vuestra. Podéis pedir comida y salir al patio de la Agencia. Pero mis agentes han recibido la orden de impediros salir de este edificio. Quiero que sepáis que el Sr. Mochizuki y yo solo queremos ayudaros. No tenéis que contarle a nadie sobre este sótano.

Confundidos, los Niños Elegidos asintieron.

– Os acompaño en el ascensor, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki con la cara sombría.

Salieron en silencio, uno detrás del otro. Al final, solo quedaron en el despacho Koushiro y el director. El joven le dirigió una mirada dura al director. Éste miró hacia abajo, avergonzado.

– Tú también puedes culparme, Koushiro. Tienes el derecho a hacerlo.

– ¿Mi verdadero padre también está vivo?

– No. Lo siento, pero tu padre está realmente muerto.

Koushiro frunció los labios y sintió la sangre golpear sus sienes violentamente. Con una voz entrecortada por la ira, dijo:

– Usted hubiera podido habernos criado con Sakae si lo hubiera querido. Se lo había prometido a mi padre. Pero no ha cumplido su palabra.

– No... no pude hacer otra cosa.

– ¡Deje de mentir! ¿Usted sabe qué? Muchas veces soñé con poder conocer a mis verdaderos padres. Sin embargo, sabía que era imposible porque la muerte nos había separado. Es una barrera infranqueable, la muerte. Hoy, Sakae acaba de darse cuenta de que esta barrera que ella imaginó entre usted y ella no existe. Que todos estos años hubierais podido pasarlos juntos, pero que no tuvo esta suerte porque usted se escondió. Peor aún, usted pidió a su padre adoptivo que mintiera por usted. Entiendo a Sakae. Si usted hubiera sido mi verdadero padre, le habría odiado.

El director de la Agencia Administrativa miró a Koushiro, destrozado por sus palabras. Koushiro, también profundamente herido, inclinó la cabeza y salió del despacho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los Niños Elegidos regresaron a la sala donde se habían despertado y se dejaron caer en los sofás, atónitos por lo que acababan de aprender. Sakae, Koushiro y Meiko habían desaparecido. Meiko había decidido intentar encontrar a su hermana para hablar con ella. Un silencio incómodo flotaba entre los Niños Elegidos. Taichi estaba sentado en la esquina de un sofá y agarraba nerviosamente el reposabrazos; a su lado, Yamato miraba al suelo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados; Sora, con las piernas cruzadas, se mordía las uñas; Mimi había temblar nerviosamente su pierna derecha; Joe se había puesto los codos en los muslos y se retorcía las manos; Hikari apretaba sus rodillas; Takeru miraba por la ventana, preocupado; Nishijima también miró al suelo, con los codos en los muslos. Finalmente, Joe dijo:

– Qué historia increíble...

Todos asintieron: Joe había dicho en voz alta lo que estaban pensando en voz baja. Yamato abrió los ojos. Una arruga de dolor se había en su frente.

– La emoción que sintió Sakae ha tenido que ser terrible. ¿Os imagináis? Ha descubierto que siempre le han mentido desde siempre...

Tiene que hacerse tantas preguntas, susurró Sora.

– Koushiro también, añadió Takeru. Recordad lo que nos dijo: su padre y el de Sakae se habían prometido criar al hijo del otro si le sucedía algo a uno de los dos. Este hombre podría haber sido el padre adoptivo de Koushiro.

– Pero que se escondió, dijo Nishijima. Sabía que este hombre me recordaba a alguien, pero no conseguía saber quién. Cuando lo vi al lado de Sakae, entendí.

– ¿No sabía usted nada sobre él? le Taichi preguntó.

– No, ni siquiera su nombre. La mayoría de los miembros de la Agencia desconocen la existencia del director, por lo que conocerlo ya era un gran privilegio para mí.

– Pero, ¿por qué se convirtió en el director de la Agencia? preguntó Mimi

– No lo sé, respondió el profesor.

– Koushiro ha descubierto algunas cosas sobre su padre y el padre de Sakae estos últimos días, dijo Joe. Me lo dio a entender. Tenía que estar al tanto de la existencia de un director secreto en la Agencia, pero creo que no se imaginaba que fuera el padre de Sakae.

– Por eso estaba tan nervioso esta mañana, recordó Mimi.

– Sí.

De nuevo reinó el silencio. Hikari miró hacia abajo y dijo con voz triste:

– El padre de Sakae también tiene que sufrir. Me pregunto cuál fue la razón que le obligó a sacrificar a su hija por su trabajo. Tiene que ser algo serio.

Todos la miraron: ninguno de ellos había pensado en ponerse en el lugar del director de la Agencia.

– Me pregunto de qué quieren hablarnos el Sr. Mochizuki y el director, añadió Sora. Parecía importante.

– Hasta que Sakae y Koushiro reaparezcan, no nos dirán nada, dijo Taichi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de haber acompañado a los adolescentes y al Sr. Nishijima, el Sr. Mochizuki había vuelto al sótano secreto para ver al director. Encontró a su amigo postrado en la silla de su despacho, totalmente abatido. Cuando el padre de Sakae vio entrar al Sr. Mochizuki, suspiró:

– Pensé que estaba listo... pero, al final, nada hubiera podido prepararme para lo que acabo de vivir.

– Sabíamos que sería difícil, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki. Pero es cierto que no me lo imaginaba tan terrible.

– No sé qué me hizo más daño... el silencio de Sakae o la avalancha de reproches de Koushiro.

– Para mi, fue la mirada que me dirigió Sakae. Es como si la hubiera traicionada durante quince años.

– No tienes nada que reprocharte. Fue yo quién te pedí que no le dijeras nada.

– Lo sé, pero la crie y la considero casi como mi hija biológica. Entonces me siento tan culpable como tú. Culpable hacia Sakae, pero hacia Meiko también. Creyó durante tanto tiempo que Sakae era su hermana.

Los dos hombres se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con la mirada perdida en los meandros de su consciencia. Entonces, el sótano de la Agencia les pareció más silencioso que un sepulcro.


	36. Lo que pasó

**¡Buenas tardes a todos! ¡Estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo! Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia y a los que me han dejado unas review, me hace muy feliz ver que esta fanfic está leída y apreciada. **

**Quería decirles que he decidido traducir los capítulos de esta historia dos por dos y fusionarlos para ofrecerles unos capítulos más largos, con más aventuras :) Sin embargo, esto va a influir sobre mi ritmo de publicación, voy a intentar no superar los quince días entre cada update. **

**Otra vez gracias por leer, ¡espero que el capítulo les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

Meiko había buscado a Sakae durante casi veinte minutos, pero no encontró a Sakae. ¿Hubiera conseguido salir de la Agencia? Su padre les había dicho que los vigilantes habían recibido la orden de mantenerlos dentro. Sin embargo, Sakae era temeraria y hubiera podido escapar a la vigilancia de los agentes... Meiko llegó al pie de una escalera que subía hacia la planta de más arriba. A Meiko le sorprendió ya que pensaba que había llegado a la última planta. Subió la escalera y una vez arriba se topó frente a una puerta pesada. La empujó y se encontró en el techo de la Agencia. Al igual que el techo de su instituto, éste formaba una larga terraza rodeada de rejas que prevenían una caída fatal. Sakae estaba sentada en el suelo, acurrucada sobre sí misma, al fondo de esta terraza. Había metido su cabeza en su regazo que envolvía con sus brazos. De repente, Meiko oyó el eco de sus sollozos ahogados. Se acercó a su hermana y se agachó a su lado:

– Sakae... soy yo, Meiko.

Sakae dejó de llorar y sacó la cabeza de su regazo. Sus ojos y sus pómulos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas. La miró y preguntó abruptamente:

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Solo hablar contigo.

– No tengo ganas de hablar.

– ¿Puedo al menos sentarme a tu lado?

Su hermana no respondió y volvió a esconder la cabeza en su regazo. Meiko se cruzó de las piernas a su lado. Sakae guardó el silencio. Finalmente Meiko le dijo:

– Lo siento mucho. No sabía que tu padre estaba vivo. Entiendo que estés triste.

– ¿Triste? repitió Sakae, levantando nuevamente la cabeza. ¡No estoy triste, estoy furiosa! ¡Mi propio padre se escondió de mí durante quince años! ¡Ha preferido esta Agencia a su hija! ¡Ha preferido trabajar en la sombra en lugar de cuidarme! ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto?

Meiko miró delante de ella. Su frente se arrugó y murmuró:

– No hiciste nada. No tienes que sentirte culpable por las elecciones de tu padre.

– Pero si no hice nada malo, ¿por qué me abandonó? ¿Cómo puede un padre hacer esto?

Meiko frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Sakae exclamó, llena de resentimiento:

– Cuando pienso que el Sr. Mochizuki conocía a mi verdadero padre desde el principio... Ahora entiendo mejor por qué nuestras relaciones han sido siempre difíciles. No soy su hija y él lo sabía. Peor aún, sabía que no tenía derecho a criarme ¡porque mi verdadero padre estaba vivo!

– Quizás nuestro padre lo hizo para protegerte...

– ¡No lo llames "nuestro padre"! ¡El Sr. Mochizuki no es mi padre!

– Aunque no lo veas así, papá siempre te consideró como su hija, respondió Meiko. Se preocupaba por ti. Cada vez que tenías la impresión de que te prohibía hacer cosas, es porque no quería que te pasase nada…

– ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

– Porque cuando estabas en el internado, papá solía hablar de ti durante las comidas... se imaginaba lo qué podías estar estudiando, se preocupaba por si estabas bien... era obvio que era para ti que más se preocupaba.

Sakae parpadeó, sorprendida por la confesión de su hermana. Sin embargo, la ira volvió rápidamente a la carga en su corazón.

– Por supuesto que estaba preocupado, tenía que rendirle cuentas a mi verdadero padre...

– ¡No se trata solo de rendir cuentas! gritó Meiko. ¡Te aseguro que papá te ama! ¡Y yo también, Sakae, te amo como si fueras mi verdadera hermana!

Sakae la miró y parpadeó. Una sonrisa de amargura apareció en sus labios y sacudió la cabeza.

– No somos hermanas, Meiko.

– Yo siempre te consideraré así.

– ¡No sirve para nada hacer como si fuera verdad! explotó Sakae. ¡Estoy cansada de las mentiras!

Meiko abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. En voz baja, murmuró finalmente:

– Sakae, yo... solo quiero ayudarte. Como tú me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba en el mundo digital.

– Esta vez, no puedes ayudarme, Meiko. Déjame, por favor.

Sakae volvió a esconder la cabeza en su regazo. Meiko sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Se los secó, se levantó y se volvió hacia las escaleras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro seleccionó la bebida en la máquina de café: té oloong. Era el quinto vaso que se tragaba en una hora. No había vuelto en la sala de los sofás con sus amigos. Necesitaba estar solo y digerir lo que acababa de descubrir. Durante los últimos días, había llegado a pensar que el director de la Agencia había matado a su padre y al de Sakae por motivos secretos... pero nunca hubiera podido imaginarse que este hombre fuera el padre de Sakae. Le asaltaban demasiadas emociones y no sabía cómo racionalizarlas, controlarlas, canalizarlas. No había sentido tanta conmoción desde que descubrió que era un niño adoptivo.

En ese momento, Meiko apareció en la esquina de un pasillo. Los dos adolescentes se miraron y finalmente Meiko dijo:

– Koushiro... ¿cómo estás?

– Digamos... que he tenido mejores días.

– Sí, entiendo. Acabo de ver a Sakae.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde está? La he buscado por todas partes.

– En el techo de la agencia. Se llega por una escalera al final de este pasillo. Creo que tendrías que ir a verla.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque por el momento no escuchará a nadie salvo a ti. En esta historia, si entendí bien, vuestros dos padres estaban vinculados, ¿verdad?

– Sí. Trabajaron para la Agencia hace quince años y luego murieron en un accidente de coche con nuestras madres. Bueno, creía que habían muerto los dos. Pero el padre de Sakae sobrevivió y trabajó para la Agencia durante estos quince últimos años.

– Mi padre estaba al tanto de esta historia...

– Sí.

Meiko bajó la mirada y Koushiro miró el vacío. Finalmente, el chico volvió a la realidad y se levantó.

– Voy a ver a Sakae.

Cuando Koushiro salió a la terraza de la Agencia, Sakae no se había movido ni un ápice. El joven la miró, incomodo. ¿Qué podía decirle para consolarla? Estaba casi tan furioso como ella. Respiró hondo y se acercó. Sin levantar la vista, Sakae dijo:

– Meiko, ¡ya te dije que quería estar sola!

Al ver que nadie respondía, la chica levantó la vista: sus ojos se abrieron cuando reconoció a Koushiro.

– Ah... eres tú...

– Sé que no quieres ver a nadie. Pero... solo quería decirte que sé cómo te sientes. Aunque este hombre no es mi padre, hubiera podido adoptarme, así que... Yo también experimento este sentimiento de traición.

Sakae lo miró por un largo rato. Luego apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, su voz estaba llena de ira:

– Este director, ¡creía que era un asesino! Que había matado a mi padre y al tuyo... ¡y descubro que es mi propio padre! ¡Mi padre que me mintió durante tantos años! ¡Mi padre que no me quiso! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿Cómo puede un hombre borrar a su hija de su vida? Tal vez hubiera preferido que haya realmente muerto en este accidente de coche. Por lo menos no sentiría ahora este dolor insoportable. Le odio, odio al Sr. Mochizuki, ¡les odio a todos!

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y ella se inclinó, como si le faltara la fuerza para seguir. Koushiro la miró conmovido. ¿Qué podía hacer para detener estas lágrimas? Se arrodilló frente a ella, lentamente. Dudó por un momento y luego puso sus manos sobre las suyas. No pudo evitar notar lo suave que era la piel de la chica. Sakae se estremeció y levantó la mirada hacia él.

– ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que le has soltado todo? le preguntó el joven.

Sakae lo miró y asintió lentamente. Koushiro le dijo suavemente:

– Sabes, tu padre, ni siquiera le dejamos hablarnos.

– ¡Nada de lo que pueda decir cambiará lo que hizo!

– Quizás, pero... si realmente no te quisiera, si realmente no hubiera querido protegerte, ¿crees que nos hubiera encarado hoy? Sé que estás enfadada y yo también lo estoy, pero... tu padre tuvo el coraje de encontrarnos sabiendo que íbamos a culparlo. Si hubieras visto su rostro, cuando le hizo todos estos reproches... creo que tendríamos que darle la oportunidad de escuchar lo que quiere decirnos.

Sakae se enderezó sobre sus talones y se secó las mejillas.

– No lo sé, Koushiro... realmente, no lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo.

El joven asintió. Adivinaba que había venido bien a Sakae hablar, pero que todavía necesitaba estar sola. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Sakae le observó alejarse, y de repente se levantó, corrió y le agarró por el brazo. El chico sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Sakae le miró intensamente y le dijo:

– Gracias Koushiro. Sé que tampoco es fácil para ti.

El joven parpadeó. Con una voz levemente temblorosa, murmuró:

– Para ser honesto, cuando entendí que el director de la Agencia era tu padre, sentí muchas emociones a la vez. Sé que es una tontería, pero por un momento, me dije de que si tu padre había sobrevivido al accidente, tal vez el mío también...

– ¿...estuviese vivo?

– Sí. Pero tu padre me confirmó que era el único sobreviviente. Entonces, es verdad, estaba enfadado porque se escondió tanto tiempo, que no nos crio ni tú ni yo... pero creo también que estoy enfadado porque él está vivo y mi padre no.

Sakae miró a Koushiro, conmocionada por sus palabras. Sólo había pensado en sí misma. Se había centrado únicamente en sus emociones, sin preguntarse ni un minuto por lo que había podido sentir Koushiro. Sintió vergüenza por haber sido tan egoísta. Koushiro parpadeó y continuó:

– Entiendo que culpes a tu padre. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea que hizo, hoy está vivo y puede abrazarte. Es una suerte maravillosa para ti, que yo nunca tendré. No lo olvides.

Sakae, inmóvil, sintió lágrimas llenar sus ojos. Todavía agarraba a Koushiro por el brazo. En lugar de soltarlo, se acercó lentamente a él y le abrazó. Este gesto tomó a Koushiro por total sorpresa y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sakae cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con más fuerza:

– Aunque tu padre ya no esté a tu lado, no estás solo, Koushiro.

El joven se estremeció. Bajó la cabeza y miró a Sakae: la mirada franca de la chica, suave y generosa a pesar del dolor que sentía le conmocionó. Dudó un momento, y a su vez la abrazó. Este calor, esta cercanía llenó a Sakae con un sentimiento de dulzura que apaciguó la tormenta desatada de su corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro dejo Sakae en la terraza y volvió a bajar a la Agencia. Se encontró con Sora, Joe, Takeru, Hikari y Mimi, quienes se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para ir a tomar algo para comer en la cantina de la Agencia para todos los Niños Elegidos. Subían las escaleras con los brazos cargados con dos bandejas de comida cada uno. Koushiro se unió a ellos. Tomaron la dirección de la sala de sofás donde se encontraron con los demás para cenar. Koushiro abrió su computadora e hizo salir todos los digimons para que pudieran comer también. Taichi les explicó rápidamente la situación. Al escucharlo, Ryudamon exclamó:

– ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Sakae! ¡No puedo dejarla sola en un momento como este!

El pequeño digimon corrió hacia la puerta y salió de la sala. Caminó por los pasillos, escondiéndose en un rincón cuando un vigilante se le acercaba. Pronto encontró la escalera que conducía a la terraza: salió y vio inmediatamente a Sakae. La chica estaba tumbada en el suelo y miraba al cielo. Su compañero digimon se acercó a ella y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

– ¡Oh, Ryudamon, eres tú! exclamó la chica mientras se sentaba. ¡Qué contenta estoy de verte!

Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó. Ryudamon la miró:

– Taichi me contó lo que pasó. Estoy al tanto de lo de tu padre….y por tanto no podía dejarte sola, Sakae.

– Gracias Ryudamon. Sabes, me siento culpable: con todas estas emociones, llegué a pensar por un momento que hubiera preferido nunca ir al mundo digital. Es porque me embarqué en esta aventura que he conocido a mi verdadero padre hoy. Pero luego, me reproché tales pensamientos: si no hubiera ido al mundo digital, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido... ¡y soy tan feliz de conocerte, Ryudamon, y de que seas mi compañero!

El digimon sintió que se sonrojaba.

– Gracias por haber pensado en mí y en nosotros a pesar de la tristeza que sientes. Sabes, la primera vez que vi a los Niños Elegidos en el bosque del mundo digital, hace seis años, vivía completamente solo. Estaba convencido de que si no habías venido en el mundo digital, era porque no querías conocerme. Pero hace una semana, te conocí y mi vida cambió. Me explicaste que si no habías venido hace seis años era porque no sabías que eras una Niña Elegida, y no porque no querías conocerme. ¿Quizás podría ser lo mismo con tu padre?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Creo que no quería traicionarte y que realmente te ama con todo su corazón... pero al igual que yo no sabía por qué había estado solo en el mundo digital durante tanto tiempo, no sabes por qué tu padre actuó como lo hizo. Si hablases con él, tal vez le entenderías mejor, como te entendí cuando nos conocimos.

Sakae miró a su digimon y sus ojos brillaron.

– Gracias, Ryudamon. Eres un verdadero amigo.

– ¿Vas a dormir en el techo?

– Sí, creo. Estamos en verano y la temperatura es agradable.

– ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? De esa manera, si el viento sopla, podré calentarte con mi piel.

– Gracias Ryudamon...

La chica se tumbó en el suelo, su digimon contra ella, y pronto se durmieron.

Avanzada la noche, apareció una sombra en la terraza. Se acercó a Sakae y Ryudamon, se inclinó y puso suavemente una manta sobre ellos. Sakae se estremeció y abrió los ojos: la sombra se enderezó y se alejó, pero la chica tuvo tiempo de percibir sus rasgos: después de quince años de ausencia, el director de la Agencia había decidido cuidar a su hija.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol del amanecer pasó a través de la persiana californiana del ventanal e iluminó los sofás con unas líneas claras. Los Niños Elegidos habían pasado la noche en la sala de los sofás. Cuando un rayo de sol polvoriento llegó a su rostro, Takeru abrió los ojos. Se sentó frotándose los párpados: sus amigos aún dormían. Patamon estaba acurrucado a su lado. Takeru sonrió y puso una mano sobre su espalda: podía sentirle respirar. El joven levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Koushiro estaba sentado frente a la ventana y que había levantado un poco la persiana para mirar hacia afuera. Tentomon estaba durmiendo a sus pies. El joven parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Takeru adivinó, viendo las ojeras que tenía, que no había dormido mucho. Se enderezó y se acercó a su amigo:

– Hola, Koushiro...

– Ah, Takeru! Buenos días.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Admito que no he dormido mucho.

– Entiendo. Sora me dijo que viste a Sakae anoche. Seguro que tu presencia la ayudó.

– Sí. A mí también me ayudó hablar. Normalmente, me cuesta expresar mis emociones, pero con Sakae es más fácil.

– ¿Has pensado en tu verdadero padre?

– Sí, toda la noche. Al padre de Sakae también.

Takeru frunció el ceño y vino a sentarse al lado de Koushiro.

– Sé que no es exactamente lo mismo, pero mi hermano y yo sufrimos mucho por las decisiones de nuestros padres, sobre todo cuando decidieron divorciar. Cuando pasó, creo que estuve tan enfadado contra mis padres como Sakae y tú estáis enfadados contra el director de la agencia ahora. Sin embargo, son nuestros padres y creo que hagan lo que hagan, siempre estaremos vinculados a ellos. Entonces... espero sinceramente que Sakae hable con su padre, y que tú también lo hagas.

Koushiro miró hacia abajo y sonrió.

– Creo que voy efectivamente a hablarle. Quiero saber qué tiene que decirnos.

Koushiro sonrió agradecido a Takeru. En ese momento, sus amigos se despertaron poco a poco detrás de ellos. Yamato, Joe, Hikari y Nishijima fueron a cafetería coger comida para todos para el desayuno. Mientras traían bandejas llenas de huevos fritos, tostadas, fideos, cereales y jugo de frutas, Sakae apareció en la esquina de un pasillo. Ryudamon la seguía.

– Sakae, dijo Hikari. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Mejor... digamos que he superado el primer shock. ¿Puedo unirme a vosotros para el desayuno?

– Por supuesto, asintió Yamato.

Cuando Sakae entró en la sala de los sofás, las caras de sus amigos se iluminaron. Todos se habían preocupado. ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Había podido descansar un poco?

– ¿Vas a hablar con tu padre? le preguntó finalmente Mimi.

– Sí.

Koushiro levantó la vista, sorprendido.

– Entonces... ¿ya no estás enfadada contra él?

– No, pero lo estaré toda mi vida si no le hablo. No sé si podré perdonarle por lo que hizo, pero al menos quiero expresárselo.

Koushiro sonrió, conmovido por el coraje de la chica. Se acercó a ella y le dijo:

– Entonces iré contigo.

Sus amigos asintieron. Taichi añadió:

– Todos iremos contigo.

Media hora después, Meiko fue a buscar a su padre en su despacho. Al igual que los Niños Elegidos, el Sr. Mochizuki había dormido en la Agencia. La entrada de su hija lo sacó de su sueño. Se enderezó en su silla, asombrado.

– Buenos días papá, saludó a Meiko.

– Meiko... ¿cómo va Sakae?

– Se ve mejor esta mañana. Quiere hablar con su padre. A todos nos gustaría escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos.

– ¿Os sentéis listos? ¿Sakae está segura de ella?

– Sí.

– Entonces vamos.

– ¿Pueden venir los digimons con nosotros?

– Preferiría que no. Los empleados de la Agencia han llegado y si ven a los digimons podrían entrar en pánico. Pídele a Koushiro que los ponga en su ordenador.

– Vale, entiendo.

Pocos minutos después, el Sr. Mochizuki llevó a los Niños Elegidos al sótano secreto. El padre de Sakae había pasado la noche allí. La primera que miró fue su hija, el segundo fue Koushiro.

– Sakae, Koushiro, murmuró. Creía que nunca volveríais a hablarme.

– Para ser sincera, respondió Sakae, ayer era también es lo yo que pensaba. Pero luego lo habamos con Koushiro y nos dijimos que al menos teníamos que darle la posibilidad de explicarnos todo. Ayer estaba enfadada. Hoy, tengo un montón de preguntas a las cuales me gustaría que usted conteste. Pero hay una que me importa más que las otras.

– Pregúntame lo qué quieres.

– ¿No... no me crio usted porque no me amaba?

El Sr. Tagaya miró a su hija, conmocionado. Tartamudeó:

– No... ¡no, por supuesto que no! Te amaba Sakae, te sigo amando con todo mi corazón... ¡quería estar contigo, te lo juro! Pero me obligaron... y también lo hice para protegerte. Para protegeros, añadió mirando a Koushiro.

– ¿Quiere usted explicarnos todo esto en detalle y... desde el principio? le pidió el joven informático.

El director tragó saliva y asintió. Miró a todos los demás Niños Elegidos y al Nishijima.

– El Sr. Mochizuki y yo hablaremos con dos voces, porque llevamos a cabo todos nuestros proyectos en pareja y antes, en trio cuando tu padre todavía estaba vivo, Koushiro. Lo que os voy a decir os concierne a todos, Niños Elegidos. Pero, voy a empezar desde el principio: la Agencia en la cual os encontráis actualmente fue creada por tu verdadero padre, Koushiro, quien se llamaba Omura, por el Sr. Mochizuki y por mí mismo.

– Ustedes son... ¿los creadores de la Agencia? repitió Yamato, sin palabras. ¿No es el gobierno que la gestiona?

– Al principio, no era el caso, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki. Tagaya, Omura y yo estudiamos en la misma universidad cuando éramos jóvenes, a principios de la década de los 1980. Aunque el desarrollo de Internet se había iniciado en los 1960 y los 1970, la creación de una red informática mundial daba apenas sus primeros pasos cuando empezamos nuestra carrera universitaria.

– Este nuevo ámbito de la ciencia nos interesaba a los tres, continuó el Sr. Tagaya, aunque no teníamos la misma especialidad: yo era físico, Mochizuki era biólogo y Omura matemático. Internet nos fascinaba; tenía tantas nuevas posibilidades que ofrecernos. Al final de nuestra carrera universitaria, nos convertimos los tres en profesores en la Universidad de Tokio. En paralelo, seguimos investigando en nuestro ámbito, y fue tu padre, Koushiro, quien más trabajó sobre las potencialidades de Internet y de los ordenadores.

– Además, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki, yo tenía la convicción de que podía existir otros mundos que los que eran visibles a nuestros ojos. Y tú, Tagaya, tendiste a darme la razón con tus investigaciones en física cuántica.

– Solíamos compartir nuestros puntos de vista entre nosotros, dijo el director de la agencia. Estaba especialmente cerca de tu padre, Koushiro. Era mi mejor amigo. Un día, mientras investigaba un poco más sobre las capacidades de Internet, descubrí una subred enorme. Las conexiones que generaba esta red daban vida a todo un mundo: el mundo digital.

– Ustedes... ¿descubrieron el mundo digital? dijo Taichi, sin palabras.

– Sí, asintió el Sr. Mochizuki.

– Entonces... ¿ustedes no lo crearon? preguntó Koushiro. Era lo que creía.

– No, no lo creamos, dijo el Sr. Tagaya. Aunque quizás tu padre hubiera podido hacerlo.

– De hecho al principio pensamos que era un programa de ordenador creado por los hombres, añadió el Sr. Mochizuki

– Y... ¿no era el caso? dijo Takeru.

– Cuando estudió este mundo gigantesco, explicó el director, Omura rápidamente refutó esta hipótesis. El mundo digital era demasiado complejo para el Internet de la década de los 1980: no podía ser una creación humana.

Los Niños Elegidos miraron al director de la Agencia, estupefactos. ¿El mundo digital no era creación humana? Koushiro sacudió la cabeza:

– Vamos, el mundo digital no pudo nacer solo...

– Solo no, admitió el Sr. Tagaya. Pero es muy posible que el mundo digital haya existido durante mucho tiempo al lado de nuestro mundo y que haya sido creado antes que las tecnologías informáticas.

Los Niños Elegidos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿El mundo digital, preexistente al Internet?

– Pero entonces... los digimons, el mundo digital, Yggdrasil, Homeostasis... ¿todo esto hubiera nacido antes que los ordenadores? dijo Mimi, perpleja.

– Me parece imposible, dijo Koushiro. Si aceptamos esta hipótesis, significaría que el mundo digital existe fuera de nuestra red mundial.

– Entiendes bien, asintió el Sr. Mochizuki.

– Pero en este caso, ¿por qué los programas informáticos que iniciamos desde la Tierra tienen un impacto en el mundo digital? Pertenece necesariamente a la red, sino no podríamos regirlo mediante nuestras aplicaciones.

Hikari miró hacia abajo y susurró:

– Tailmon me dijo una cosa después de que Homeostasis me haya poseída por vez primera. Cuando habló a través de mí, Homeostasis afirmó que la red informática mundial se parece a un gigantesco mar cuántico que contiene toda la información de Internet. Paralelamente a lo que los humanos han creado en esta red, el mundo digital habría surgido de sí mismo en el mar cuántico para entrelazarse con la web.

– Puede que haya surgido, admitió el Sr. Tagaya. O tal vez ya existía antes, y entonces habría _resurgido_. La suposición de Omura era que si el mundo digital no se había creado solo, por lo menos no había sido creado por los hombres.

– ¿Entonces, quién lo hubiera creado? dijo Joe. Somos la especie más desarrollada de la Tierra.

– Precisamente.

– ¿Quieren decir, susurró Sora, que el mundo digital fue creado fuera de este planeta?

– Es posible.

– Pero nunca encontramos pruebas de que haya vida fuera de nuestro planeta, objetó Meiko.

– No, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki, pero nuestro conocimiento del universo es todavía limitado.

Los Niños Elegidos, atónitos y dubitativos, intercambiaron una mirada.

– Si entiendo bien, resumió Taichi, ¿creen ustedes que el mundo digital fue creado por extraterrestres y que Internet hace posible conectarse a él?

– Básicamente... eso es, confirmó el director.

– ¿Esta teoría no les parece un poco descabellada? dijo Yamato, escéptico.

Todos los Niños Elegidos asintieron: la historia del Sr. Tagaya y el Sr. Mochizuki les parecía alocada.

– A nosotros también, dijo Tagaya, nos pareció una increíble cuando lo descubrimos. Sin embargo, un punto tendía a reforzar nuestra teoría: en este mundo digital vivían criaturas dotadas de inteligencia.

– Los digimons, murmuró Nishijima.

– Exacto, asintió el Sr. Tagaya. ¡Imaginad nuestra sorpresa! La inteligencia artificial apenas existía en la década de los 1980, por lo que era impensable sugerir que los digimons, que tenían una conciencia propia, fueran una creación humana. Fue esta observación la que nos impulsó a formular la hipótesis de un mundo paralelo al nuestro, al cual nos podríamos conectar gracias a internet. El mundo digital fascinó a tu padre, Koushiro y empezó a estudiarlo febrilmente. Quería entender su historia, descubrir cómo se formó, por qué y cómo Internet nos permitía comunicarnos con él y quién eran estas criaturas que vivían allí. Empezó a redactar un diario en el cual hablaba de su investigación.

– Por otro lado, continuó el Sr. Mochizuki, empezamos a hacernos muchas preguntas: si el mundo digital había preexistido a Internet, nuestro descubrimiento ponía en tela de juicio todas las concepciones científicas que los hombres habían establecido hasta ahora. No estábamos seguros de lo que encontraríamos en el mundo digital, así que decidimos no hablar a nadie de nuestro descubrimiento al principio.

– Sin embargo, dijo el director, Omura sabía que con el desarrollo de Internet, era cada vez más probable que se crease un pasaje entre nuestro mundo y el mundo digital y que alguien más termine descubriendo la existencia del mundo digital. Éramos conscientes de que podía ser peligroso, así que solicitamos encontrarnos con un representante de la Agencia de Defensa de Japón. Después de oír nuestra historia, éste nos dijo que guardemos este descubrimiento para nosotros y que a partir de ahora sería considerado como secreto de estado. Entonces, los tres formamos un laboratorio en la universidad donde trabajábamos para continuar nuestra investigación. Los digimons nos asombraron, porque eran formas de vida inteligente y autónoma. Tu padre, Koushiro, soñaba con ir al mundo digital para conocerlos un día. Si hubiera sabido que su hijo cumpliría este sueño, creo que hubiera sido muy feliz...

Koushiro sonrió e intentó imaginar a su verdadero padre estudiando el mundo digital con entusiasmo. Sin duda se hubieran llevado bien.

– Pero en este caso, intervino Sora, ¿usted nunca fue al mundo digital con el Sr. Mochizuki y el Sr. Omura?

– No, ¿por qué? preguntó el director.

– Yggdrasil nos dijo que antes que nosotros, antes que el Sr. Nishijima y sus amigos, otros seres humanos habían venido al mundo digital. Al escuchar su historia, pensé que eran ustedes.

– No, nunca entramos en el mundo digital, dijo el Sr. Tagaya. Pero si lo que dice Yggdrasil es cierto, hubiéramos tenido que detectar esta presencia humana...

– Salvo que su teoría de universo paralelo sea cierta, dijo Taichi, y que el mundo digital haya preexistido a las tecnologías de Internet. En este caso, unos humanos hubieran podido entrar en el mundo digital antes de que ustedes lo descubrieran.

– Quizás, susurró el director. Pero aun así, es muy extraño...

– ¿Cómo pasó la continuación de sus investigaciones sobre el mundo digital? preguntó Takeru.

– Unos años después, continuó el Sr. Mochizuki, nos casamos los tres casi al mismo tiempo. En 1988, Meiko, naciste.

– Al año siguiente, añadió el Sr. Tagaya, Omura y yo también nos convertimos en padres: tuve una hija, tú, Sakae, y Omura tuvo un hijo, a quien llamó Koushiro.

Sakae y Koushiro parpadearon, mirando fijamente al director de la Agencia.

– Fue ese mismo año que Omura detectó una forma de vida diferente en el mundo digital, continuó el Sr. Tagaya. No eran digimons; eran seres humanos.

El Sr. Nishijima se estremeció. 1989... tenía once años, Hime doce, y en abril de aquel año...

– ¡Fue la primera vez que entramos en el mundo digital con mis amigos! exclamó, estupefacto. Durante ese viaje, luchamos contra los Amos Oscuros, ¡y el digimon de Hime fue sacrificado!

– Exacto, confirmó el Sr. Mochizuki. Pero en ese momento, no conocíamos la existencia de los Amos Oscuros y no sabíamos lo que os había pasado. Solo sabíamos que unos seres humanos habían logrado entrar en el mundo digital y eso nos parecía extraordinario. ¿Cómo habíais conseguido entrar? ¿Quién erais? Os buscamos durante tres meses y finalmente os encontramos. Descubrimos, incrédulos, que solo erais unos niños. Os observamos, os seguimos, os escuchamos y comprendimos que habíais tenido que luchar contra ciertos digimons malvados. Tuvimos ese día la confirmación de que el mundo digital podía ser peligroso. El miedo se apoderó de nosotros cuando entendimos que nuestro descubrimiento pudiera, quizás, amenazar a la humanidad.

– Al mismo tiempo, añadió el señor Tagaya, el gobierno empezó a presionarnos. La Agencia de Defensa de Japón sabía que habíamos estado estudiando el mundo digital durante varios años y nuestras investigaciones les interesaban.

– ¿Con qué propósito? preguntó Sakae.

– Oficialmente, respondió el Sr. Mochizuki, estaban interesados en el mundo digital para estimar si la vida podía existir fuera de la Tierra. En realidad, estábamos en plena Guerra Fría y una célula secreta del ejército quería utilizar nuestras investigaciones para desarrollar una estrategia militar que le permitiera a Japón defenderse si estallaba una nueva guerra mundial. Y, en esta estrategia, los digimons representaban un arma de primera categoría para defenderse contra un enemigo.

– Querían convertir los digimons en... ¿unas armas? dijo Taichi, con la boca abierta.

– Sí, asintió el Sr. Mochizuki. Nos habían presionado en este sentido desde el principio de nuestras investigaciones, pero se intensificó en 1989. Omura, Tagaya y yo siempre nos habíamos negado a compartir nuestro conocimiento para ayudar al ejército a convertir los digimons en unas armas.

– No teníamos suficientemente datos sobre el mundo digital en aquel momento, así que no queríamos tomar riesgos, añadió el padre de Sakae, pero los políticos a los cual intentamos explicárselo no nos escucharon y no nos defendieron contra el ejército. Queríamos proteger nuestro descubrimiento a toda costa... y pagamos un precio muy alto por ello.

El Sr. Tagaya miró a Sakae y Koushiro, que se estremecieron. Con voz débil, Sakae murmuró:

– Ese accidente de coche... no fue un accidente, ¿verdad?

Su padre miró hacia abajo y asintió.

– Un día de agosto de 1989, recibimos una carta urgente de un representante del ejército que quería hablar con nosotros. No le contestamos.

– Unos días después, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki, me fui de vacaciones con mi esposa y nuestra hija.

– Por mi parte, continuó el director, había planeado irme un día de fin de semana con mi esposa, Omura y su esposa a un centro aguas termales para cambiar un poco de aire, porque esta historia empezaba a preocuparnos. Pedimos a una joven estudiante que cuidara de nuestros hijos durante nuestra ausencia, dijo el Sr. Tagaya, mirando a Sakae y Koushiro. Entonces, Omura, yo y nuestras esposas fuimos las aguas termales y luego al restaurante, utilizando un único coche, el de Omura. Cuando regresamos a Tokio ya había anochecido. Seguíamos una carretera mal iluminada y vimos demasiado tarde ese tronco de árbol que se había caído sobre la calzada. Nos atropellamos violentamente contra él. Omura y su esposa, que estaban en el asiento delantero, murieron instantáneamente. Mi esposa y yo teníamos graves heridas graves cuando llegaron las ambulancias y la policía. Nos llevaron al hospital, donde mi esposa murió a consecuencias de sus heridas. En cuanto a mí, estuve entre la vida y la muerte durante varios días, pero sobreviví.

El director se pasó sin pensar una mano sobre el cuello, donde el cinturón de seguridad le había dejado unas cicatrices profundas. Luego, miró a su hija, luego a Koushiro.

– Lo siento. Por tus padres, Koushiro, y por tu madre Sakae.

Los adolescentes miraron al Sr. Tagaya, conmocionados. Sakae sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Koushiro apretó los párpados, pero pronto, las lágrimas corrieron también por sus mejillas. Levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

– Este tronco en la carretera... ¿alguien lo cortó?

– Sí, asintió el padre de Sakae. Pero no me enteré de ello hasta varios días después, cuando mi condición mejoró. Unos agentes del gobierno vinieron a verme cuando estaba en el hospital. Me hicieron entender que parte del ejército había hecho caso omiso de las órdenes del Primer Ministro y había querido eliminarnos para poder utilizar nuestros descubrimientos. El ejército creía que si conseguía obtener las informaciones de las cuales disponíamos, podría presionar el gobierno para que éste aceptara convertir los digimons en armas. Con tales armas, el ejército pensaba que Japón estaría mejor protegido si estallaba una nueva guerra, y este argumento de "protección nacional" le llevó a pensar que tenía que eliminar todos los que se opondrían a este proyecto. Omura, Mochizuki y yo les molestábamos y decidieron eliminarnos, aunque fuese un crimen. No pensaban que yo sobreviviría al accidente. Ante esta desobediencia por parte del ejército, el gobierno tomó medidas y arrestó a la mayoría de los sediciosos. Por fin, le Primer Ministro se tomó en serio nuestro descubrimiento y no quería que el mundo digital se utilizara con fines militares. Por fin, el gobierno estaba de nuestro lado, pero era demasiado tarde para Omura, murmuró el director con la voz rota.

– Para preservar el mundo digital, continuó el Sr. Mochizuki, el gobierno creó la Agencia Administrativa.

– Los agentes oficiales que vinieron a verme al hospital querían que fuese el director de esta Agencia, añadió el padre de Sakae. Sin embargo, me advirtieron que el gobierno no había conseguido detener a todos los traidores del ejército. Existía el riesgo que intentasen matarme de nuevo. Para protegerme de sus represalias, los agentes del gobierno me propusieron una solución drástica: que el hospital me declarase muerto y que luego cambiase de nombre. De esta manera, me convertiría en un hombre invisible que no aparecería en ningún registro civil y por lo tanto, podría dirigir la Agencia Administrativa. Sabían que aparte de mi esposa, a quien acababa de perder, ya no tenía familia. Les respondí que tenía una hija y que no quería abandonarla.

Sakae se estremeció: su padre había resistido a los agentes del gobierno. Nunca había querido abandonarla. Sintió lágrimas de emoción llenar sus ojos otra vez.

– Pero los agentes del gobierno insistieron, dijo el director, y terminaron presionándome: una parte del ejército había intentado matarme y podría ir tras mi hija si descubrían que estaba todavía vivo. Además, había sido el mejor amigo de Omura y era el quien mejor entendía sus investigaciones. Ya que Omura había muerto, era a partir de ahora el depositario de su conocimiento. Si los traidores reincidían, yo sería probablemente su primer objetivo. Los agentes del gobierno me dijeron que si decidía criar a mi hija a pesar de esta situación, la pondría en peligro. Y no sé por qué, pero terminé creyéndoles. Hoy me arrepiento. Pero en ese momento, pensé que estaba actuando por tu seguridad, Sakae. Te lo juro. Entonces me declararon muerto en el hospital. Cambié mi nombre y me convertí en el director de la Agencia, donde he trabajado durante quince años en la sombra.

– Yo también cambié mi nombre, dijo Mochizuki, y acepté adoptarte, Sakae. Había estado menos involucrado que Tagaya en este asunto y ambos pensábamos que estarías a salvo conmigo. Además, Tagaya sabía que si venías a vivir conmigo, yo le podría dar frecuentemente de tus noticias. Lamento haberte mentido durante tantos años, Sakae.

– No, balbuceó la joven, secándose las lágrimas, no… lo entiendo.

– Tres meses después, dijo el Sr. Tagaya, el Muro de Berlín cayó y la Guerra Fría se terminó. Nadie en el ejército pensó más en utilizar los digimons como armas.

El director de la Agencia se volvió hacia Koushiro.

– Tu padre todavía tenía parientes lejanos que aceptaron adoptarte. Ni el Sr. Mochizuki ni yo nos opusimos a esta adopción, porque pensábamos que estarías más protegido con una familia que no sabía nada del mundo digital. De hecho, los Izumi no sabían nada de las actividades secretas de tu padre.

– Entiendo su decisión, dijo el joven. Si les sirve de consolación, son personas maravillosas. Les quiero mucho.

El Sr. Mochizuki y el Sr. Tagaya intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrieron.

– En esta Agencia, concluyó el Sr. Mochizuki, seguimos estudiando el mundo digital durante quince años. También seguíamos vigilando a los primeros humanos que habían entrado en el mundo digital, añadió mirando hacia Nishijima. No nos atrevíamos a hablaros porque erais solo unos niños en aquel tiempo. Seis años después de la muerte de Omura, usted, agente Nishijima, y sus amigos volvieron al mundo digital. También fue este día cuando surgieron digimons en el mundo real por vez primera.

– Parrotmon, luego Greymon que lo venció, recordó Taichi.

– Sí, nosotros estábamos luchando contra Apocalymon, dijo Nishijima con gravedad.

– Exacto, asintió el Sr. Tagaya. Pero en la Agencia no lo sabíamos. Era la primera vez que veíamos digimons en el mundo real. Ya no podíamos dudar de su existencia. Después de esa batalla, solo dos de los cinco adolescentes que habían ido al mundo digital regresaron a la Tierra.

Una arruga apareció en la frente de Nishijima y miró hacia abajo, con los ojos llenos de dolor.

– Hicimos una investigación para saber que había pasado, continuó el Sr. Mochizuki, y descubrimos que los tres adolescentes que no habían regresado a la Tierra habían sido declarados muertos. Sin embargo, no se había realizado ninguna ceremonia de cremación.

– Solo los padres de nuestros amigos conocen la verdad, susurró el Sr. Nishijima.

– Entendimos que había pasado algo grave en el mundo digital, dijo el Sr. Tagaya. Solo quedaban dos supervivientes, por lo que era urgente que nos pusiéramos en contacto con ellos.

– Fue entonces cuando ustedes propusieron a Hime que trabajase para la Agencia, recordó Nishijima. Sabíais desde el principio que habíamos ido al mundo digital... ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron?

– Sólo erais unos adolescentes, dijo Mochizuki.

– Unos adolescentes que habían visto morir a sus amigos para salvar nuestros dos mundos, respondió secamente Nishijima.

– No sabíamos qué tipos de informaciones disponíais sobre el mundo digital y tampoco sabíamos si estaríais dispuestos a trabajar para nosotros, dijo el director. De hecho, agente Nishijima, usted era bastante reacio a la idea de integrar nuestra Agencia.

– No estaba listo para hacerlo en aquella época.

– Sí, lo entiendo, asintió el Sr. Mochizuki.

– La Sra. Himekawa vino a nuestro equipo y empezó a trabajar para nosotros, dijo el director. Era una chica brillante, a quien decidí encontrar personalmente aunque normalmente nunca veía mis empleados. Le enseñé muchas cosas, pero nunca le dije que éramos los que habían descubierto el mundo digital con el Sr. Mochizuki. Ahora que ha decidido servir a Yggdrasil, no me arrepiento de haber sido prudente.

El Sr. Mochizuki miró a los Niños Elegidos y dijo:

– Habíamos conseguido proteger a los primeros Niños Elegidos que estaban todavía en vida. Sin embargo, no podíamos imaginarnos que cuatro años después os tocaría a vosotros, nuevos Niños Elegidos, ir al mundo digital.

– Nos sorprendimos aún más cuando descubrimos que de los ocho nuevos Niños Elegidos, uno era Koushiro, dijo el director con voz temblorosa. ¿Por qué tú? Me lo he preguntado muy a menudo.

– Unos meses después de vuestra aventura, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki, Meiko conoció a Meicoomon. Esta vez, empezamos a tener miedo: ¿se pudiera que alguien eligiera a nuestros hijos para ser los nuevos Elegidos porque habíamos descubierto el mundo digital?

– No creo, respondió Yamato, aparte de Koushiro, Sakae y Meiko, la mayoría de nosotros tenemos padres que ignoraban la existencia del mundo digital antes de que hiciéramos nuestro primer viaje allí.

– Es verdad, confirmó Taichi. No creo que Koushiro, Sakae y Meiko se hayan convertido en Niños Elegidos porque ustedes descubrieron el mundo digital.

– Es posible, admitió el director, pero hace seis años, no sabíamos qué pensar. Por eso, Sakae, pedí al Sr. Mochizuki que te alejara de los digimons. No habíamos olvidado lo que pasó con los primeros Niños Elegidos y no queríamos que te pasara lo mismo.

Sakae miró a su padre, emocionada y llena de gratitud. El Sr. Tagaya sonrió y luego se volvió hacia los Niños Elegidos.

– Os hemos contado toda nuestra historia. Queríamos que lo conocierais.

– Nunca hubiéramos adivinado todo esto solos, dijo Joe.

– Es asombroso, pensábamos que éramos los únicos en conocer la existencia del Mundo Digital, cuando ustedes ya lo habíais descubierto antes de que naciéramos, dijo Mimi, atónita.

– Os hemos contado nuestra historia, dijo el Sr. Mochizuki, pero hay una cosa que no os hemos dicho. Es la razón por la cual os trajimos de vuelta al mundo real.

– ¿Cuál es? preguntó Takeru.

– Hace dos días recibimos una visita de Hackmon, dijo Mochizuki.

– ¿Hackmon? repitió Nishijima. No hemos tenido noticias suyas desde mucho tiempo.

– ¿Homeostasis le envió como mensajero? preguntó Sora, sospechosa.

– Sí y no, respondió el Sr. Tagaya. Hackmon nos informó que Yggdrasil ha enviado a los Siete Señores Demonios al mundo digital para buscar algo.

– ¿Qué? Preguntó Yamato.

– Algo que podría fortalecer a Yggdrasil dándole unas informaciones que no tiene, explicó el Sr. Mochizuki.

– ¿Sabe usted qué tipo de información se trata? preguntó Koushiro.

– No, desgraciadamente, dijo el director. Pero Hackmon dejó en claro que hay que impedir que los Señores Demonios alcancen su objetivo. El problema es que el objeto que buscan cambia constantemente de lugar.

– ¿Cómo es posible? Meiko se preguntó.

– Nunca queda más de un día en el mismo lugar, aclaró Mochizuki. Hackmon estaba convencido de que las notas que nos dejó Omura podría permitirnos localizar este objeto.

– ¿Las notas… de mi padre? repitió Koushiro.

– Sí, asintió el director. Tu padre era un hombre brillante y había estudiado el mundo digital como nadie antes que él. Su diario tiene probablemente informaciones interesantes para ayudarnos. Por desgracia, está lleno de páginas totalmente cubiertas con ecuaciones matemáticas, sin ninguna explicación. Os hemos traído de vuelta al mundo real para que conozcáis nuestra historia, pero también, Koushiro, para que puedas ayudarme a localizar este objeto que Yggdrasil está buscando, gracias a las notas de tu padre.

Koushiro miró intensamente al director. El Sr. Tagaya lo necesitaba... para entender el diario de su padre. Koushiro se sintió honrado y dijo solemnemente:

– Le ayudaré.

– Gracias. En cuanto a vosotros, dijo, volviéndose hacia los otros Elegidos, podéis iros a casa o quedaros en la habitación que hemos puesto a vuestra disposición. El Sr. Mochizuki os informará tan pronto como tengamos alguna noticia.


	37. La ciudad desierta

**¡Buenos días a todos! Lo siento mucho por este mes de ausencia, tenía que terminar de redactar y entregar un TFM de 200 páginas, lo cual me quitó tiempo para traducir los nuevos capítulos de esta fic, pero ¡estoy de vuelta! Además, voy a poder publicar más a menudo ahora. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste, planteo cosas importantes para la continuación.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia, espero que les sigue haciendo soñar. Hasta pronto ! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

Mientras los Niños Elegidos y Nishijima salían del despacho del sótano -4, Sakae se quedó frente a su padre con Koushiro. El director miró durante un rato a los dos adolescentes y finalmente murmuró:

– Gracias por haberme escuchado. Sé que no fue fácil para vosotros. Me imagino que todavía me culpas por lo que hice, Sakae, ¿verdad?

La chica parpadeó, mirando intensamente a su padre mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa? dijo, tratándole de tú por vez primera. No puedo culparte después de todo lo que nos acabas de contar. Nunca hubiera tenido que juzgarte sin saber. Perdóname... papá.

Sakae se acercó al director y lo abrazó. El Sr. Tagaya se estremeció ante este inesperado gesto de afecto. La felicidad le invadió y abrazó también a su hija. Era la primera vez en quince años. Koushiro les miró con una sonrisa enternecida. Luego, el director miró al joven:

– Y tú, Koushiro, ¿me perdonas por no haber respetado la promesa que le hice a tu padre?

– Ahora sé que usted lo hizo con el único propósito de protegerme. No hay nada que perdonar, hizo lo que creía que era lo mejor para mí. Y mis padres adoptivos me han hecho feliz.

– Entonces, ¿aceptarías que trabajásemos juntos en las notas de tu padre?

– Con mucho placer. Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo escribía mi padre.

El Sr. Tagaya miró al adolescente.

– Te pareces mucho a él, Koushiro. Eres su vivo retrato. Pude observar a distancia los programas que lanzaste en el mundo digital y puedo decir que tienes tanto talento, o incluso más que Omura en informática.

Koushiro se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Sakae se apartó de su padre y le preguntó:

– ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros?

– Claro. Pero pronto será la hora del almuerzo. ¿Queréis que picoteemos algo antes de empezar?

– ¡Es una buena idea! Vamos a tomarte algo con Koushiro, dijo Sakae.

– Muchas gracias, os espero aquí.

Los adolescentes salieron del despacho. Sakae se detuvo en el pasillo y murmuró:

– Es increíble... no puedo creer que ayer odiase a mi padre, y que hoy... le abracé.

– Sí, la historia de tu padre y del Sr. Mochizuki fue conmovedora, asintió Koushiro. Admiro la integridad que demostró mi padre, aunque lo haya pagado con su vida. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger el mundo digital.

– Y vamos a seguir protegiéndolo, añadió Sakae. Koushiro...

– ¿Sí?

– Quería agradecerte por haberme apoyado. Me siento mejor ahora. Liberada.

– De nada. Yo también me siento mejor.

Los adolescentes se sonrieron y caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Koushiro y Sakae volvieron a bajar al sótano -4, les acompañaban dos pequeñas criaturas. Cuando los vio, el Sr. Tagaya se sobresaltó. Los adolescentes sonrieron y Sakae dijo:

– Hablamos mucho, pero al final todavía no conoces a nuestros compañeros digimons. Koushiro y yo, nos dijimos que teníamos que presentártelos: Papá, aquí vienen Ryudamon y Tentomon.

Los digimons avanzaron, Ryudamon caminando, Tentomon volando. El Sr. Tagaya los observó, encantados de conocer a los compañeros de su hija y del que podría haber sido su hijo adoptivo.

– Me alegra conoceros, dijo inclinando la cabeza.

– A mí también me hace muy feliz conocer al padre de Sakae, exclamó Ryudamon.

– Y yo, al director de la Agencia, añadió Tentomon. ¿Sabe usted tantas cosas como Koushiro, señor?

– ¡Ja ja! rio el Sr. Tagaya. ¡Koushiro se parece mucho a su padre, y creo que su conocimiento ya supera al mío a pesar de mis cuarenta y cuatro años!

– Sin embargo, usted nos ayudó mucho cuando abrió este portal en la Isla Files para permitirnos llegar al continente WWW.

– Es verdad, pero fuisteis vosotros, Ryudamon y Tentomon, quienes protegisteis a Sakae y a Koushiro. Os lo agradezco con todo mi corazón.

– ¡Haría cualquier cosa para Sakae! aseguró Ryudamon.

– ¿Os gustaría uniros a nosotros para el almuerzo? preguntó el director.

– ¡Con mucho gusto señor! respondió Tentomon.

Entonces los cinco se instalaron para un almuerzo frugal en el despacho del Sr. Tagaya. Después de terminar la comida, el director fue a buscar el diario de Omura. Cuando lo puso delante de los adolescentes, Koushiro se quedó sorprendido: el diario de su padre era solo un simple cuaderno de espirales. Pasó una mano por la portada. Este simple cuaderno contenía los resultados de varios años de investigación sobre el mundo digital.

– Ábrelo, Koushiro, le susurró Tentomon.

Koushiro pasó la portada y avanzó a través de las páginas: estaban todas cubiertas con ecuaciones y textos explicativos, reflexiones y esquemas. En la parte superior de cada hoja aparecían las diferentes fechas en las cuales su padre había redactado su diario. Lo había escrito casi todos los días: 2 de febrero de 1987, 3 de febrero, 4 de febrero... 16 de marzo de 1988, 22 de marzo, 28 de marzo... 9 de enero de 1989, 8 de abril, 10 de abril, 11 de abril, 22 de abril... 31 de agosto de 1989... La última fecha era el 15 de septiembre de 1989. Tres días antes del accidente de coche. El corazón del joven se acongojó. Volvió por atrás y observó la letra de su padre: los kanjis eran finamente trazados en el papel. Sin embargo, Koushiro también adivinaba en algunas páginas el entusiasmo de su padre. Parecía que había escrito con un gesto más rápido, en la excitación de un descubrimiento. Este simple diario le decía tantas cosas sobre su padre. Koushiro se sintió a la vez muy feliz y muy triste. El director se dio cuenta de su emoción y guardó silencio durante unos minutos.

– Es increíble todo lo que mi padre ya sabía sobre el mundo digital, dijo finalmente Koushiro. Ya había estudiado su geografía y el ciclo vital de los digimons... mirad esto: "los digimons son prueba de que el mundo digital fue creado por una tecnología superior a la nuestra. Estas criaturas nunca mueren realmente; los datos que los componen renacen en la forma de un "digi-huevo"."

– Salvo para los digimons que murieron en el mundo real, resaltó Sakae.

– Sí, pero mi padre no podía saberlo, dijo Koushiro. Ningún digimon penetró en el mundo real durante su vida.

– ¡Pero ya tenía muchos datos sobre nosotros! exclamó Tentomon, impresionado.

– Koushiro, ve al 18 de julio de 1989, le dijo el Sr. Tagaya.

Koushiro obedeció y pronto encontró la página correspondiente. El título que Omura había dado a esta página era: "¿Origen del mundo digital?" A continuación, se podía leer unas frases escritas rápidamente y febrilmente:

"_Nuestra civilización no pudo crear el mundo digital. ¿Quién lo creó entonces? ¿Extraterrestres? Esta hipótesis me parece tan extravagante como a mis amigos Tagaya y Mochizuki. ¿Cómo podríamos salir de este callejón sin salida? Los digimons representan una forma de vida artificial que supera cualquier cosa que los científicos e informáticos actuales puedan crear. Incluso yo, con todos mis conocimientos, no estoy seguro de que pudiese lograr tal creación. Estoy convencido de que existe, dentro del propio mundo digital, un sistema de archivos que contiene toda la historia de este mundo, como una especie de historial gigante. Este historial podría probablemente contestar mis preguntas y permitirme seguir con mis investigaciones más adelante. El problema es que no consigo localizarlo en el mundo digital para consultarlo. Ayer estaba a punto de encontrarlo, pero cuando quise entrar en la aplicación, de repente se detuvo. Pensé que mi ordenador se había bloqueado, pero cuando quise encontrar de nuevo el historial esta mañana, había desaparecido de la aplicación donde lo había encontrado. Como si fuera un programa móvil..._"

Debajo de este párrafo se alineaban una serie de ecuaciones que no parecían estar relacionadas entre ellas. Sakae frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su padre:

– ¿Crees que es lo que buscan los Siete Señores Demonios? ¿El historial del mundo digital?

– Me parece plausible, ya que Omura dice que el historial es un programa móvil... y sabemos gracias a Hackmon que lo que buscan los Señores Demonios nunca permanece mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

– Pero, ¿por qué buscarían el historial del mundo digital? preguntó Ryudamon.

– Es una buena pregunta, dijo Koushiro.

– De todas maneras, si conseguimos encontrarlo también nos daría muchas claves para entender a Yggdrasil y al mundo digital, señaló Tentomon.

– Parece que mi padre se afanó para encontrar el programa que le daría acceso a este historial... hay páginas y páginas de ecuaciones, señaló Koushiro.

– Les estudiamos con el Sr. Mochizuki, dijo el Sr. Tagaya, pero ninguna de las que probamos nos permitió encontrarlo.

– ¿Las han probado todas?

– No, no todas. Además, no sabemos si hay que utilizar estas ecuaciones por separado o tratar de combinarlas para formar un programa... Omura no dejó ninguna indicación al respecto.

– Hay que buscar y hacer varios intentos, dijo Koushiro, hojeando las páginas. Puede llevar un tiempo, pero voy a empezar de inmediato.

El adolescente abrió su ordenador y lanzó varios programas. Tentomon aterrizó en el escritorio para mirarlo, mientras el Sr. Tagaya cogía una silla para sentarse. El director observó los dedos de Koushiro que tecleaban a toda velocidad para juntar las ecuaciones de Omura. Sus ojos brillaban. Durante un breve instante, el Sr. Tagaya tuvo la impresión de que tenía delante de él a Omura, el Omura de la época cuando eran todavía estudiantes en la universidad.

Sakae estaba de pie detrás de Koushiro y observaba las ecuaciones que estaban apareciendo en la pantalla con perplejidad. No entendía mucho al respecto. Al contrario, Koushiro parecía perfectamente en su elemento. Sus dedos corrían en el teclado como un pianista virtuoso tocando a Chopin. En cuanto a su padre, parecía literalmente fascinado por las habilidades del joven. Sakae cogió el emblema que llevaba siempre atado al cuello y lo contempló: la creatividad. Ella sabía dibujar y crear una vidriera, pero eso no era de mucha ayuda en el mundo digital. Las habilidades que Koushiro tenía en informática parecían mucho más útiles a la hora de luchar contra Yggdrasil. La chica suspiró y se inclinó hacia Ryudamon:

– Dejémoslos trabajar por el momento. Ven, vamos a tomar un café o un chocolate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Sakae llegó a la máquina de café, se encontró con Meiko.

– ¡Meiko! exclamó sorprendida. Pensaba que habías vuelto a casa...

– Pues, al final decidimos quedarnos aquí con los demás, por si encontráis algo importante.

– Entonces, ¿los demás todavía están aquí?

– Sí. Aunque Mimi empieza a quejarse de que quiere ducharse. ¿Por qué no estás con Koushiro y tu padre?

– Están trabajando en el diario de Omura y no entiendo mucho al respecto. Lo único que sé es que los Señores Demonios están potencialmente buscando una suerte de historial del mundo digital...

– ¿Un historial? ¿Quieres decir algo que contaría la historia del digimundo?

– Eso es.

– Me alegra que te hayas reconciliado con tu padre. Tienes mejor aspecto que ayer.

– Me ayudaste mucho. Quería agradecértelo. Sé que no fui muy amable contigo y no te lo merecías.

– Ya está olvidado. Dime, Sakae...

– ¿Sí?

– Cuando toda esta historia termine, ¿seguirás viviendo con papá... quiero decir, con el Sr. Mochizuki, con mi madre y conmigo? O... ¿vas a ir a vivir con tu verdadero padre?

Sakae miró a su hermana con una punzada de corazón. Le sonrío suavemente:

– Todavía no lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase, te prometo que seguiremos viéndonos a menudo. Siempre serás mi hermana, dijo, abrazándola. No pensaba lo que te dije ayer.

Meiko sonrió y también abrazó a Sakae. Sería siempre su hermana menor.

Las dos chicas regresaron a la sala de los sofás donde esperaban sus amigos. Estaban charlando respeto a lo que habían dicho del Sr. Tagaya y el Sr. Mochizuki. Sakae les informó que Koushiro y el Sr. Tagaya estaban investigando sobre el misterioso "historial" del mundo digital. Ante estas palabras, Hikari pestañeó. En voz baja, preguntó:

– Sakae, este historial, ¿podría contener informaciones sobre el lugar donde sueño y en el cual vi a Meicoomon?

Meiko sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sakae se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativa:

– No lo sé... pero voy a preguntarle a mi padre y a Koushiro.

– Por mi parte, dijo el Sr. Nishijima, me pregunto si este historial podría contener la razón por la cual fuimos elegidos como Niños Elegidos...

– O si nos podría dar más informaciones sobre Homeostasis, dijo Sora.

– O sobre Yggdrasil, añadió Yamato.

– No sirve de nada hacer suposiciones hasta que Koushiro y el director hayan encontrado la ubicación del historial, declaró Taichi.

– Tienes razón, no tenemos que hacer demasiada hipótesis, asintió Joe.

– Además, el diario de Omura contiene varias páginas de ecuaciones, así que les va a llevar un poco de tiempo, dijo Sakae.

Los Niños Elegidos intercambiaron una mirada y suspiraron. Iban a tener que ser pacientes.

Esperaron todo el día. A medida que pasaban las horas, la luz disminuyó, el suelo de parqué de la sala de los sofás adquirió tonos dorados y las sombras se extendieron. Finalmente, el sol desapareció, dejando atrás un cielo ardiente en el cual destacaban las oscuras torres de Tokio. La puesta de sol creó entorno a las nubes unos halos color de vino. Finalmente la noche apagó el fuego del cielo cubriéndolo con su tinta azul. Los Niños Elegidos se prepararon para dormir por segunda vez en la Agencia. Yamato, Taichi, Meiko y Hikari se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ir a comprar algo para cenar. Se las habían autorizados a salir de la agencia. Compraron pizzas para llevar y las compartieron con sus amigos en la Agencia. Cuando terminaron de comer, Sakae tomó una de las cajas en las que quedaban dos trozos de pizza.

– Koushiro y mi padre todavía no han comido nada, voy a bajarles algo.

– Voy contigo, dijo Hikari. Me gustaría pedirle a tu padre su opinión sobre mis sueños.

– Vale.

– Yo también, voy con vosotras, dijo Meiko.

Las tres chicas, seguidas por Ryudamon y Tailmon, encontraron rápidamente al Sr. Mochizuki para que activara el ascensor hacia el sótano secreto. Cuando entró en el despacho, Sakae adivinó que su padre y Koushiro no se habían movido ni un centímetro.

– ¿Qué tal? preguntó la chica, acercándose a ellos.

– Hemos intentado utilizar docenas de ecuaciones, combinadas de diferentes maneras, dijo Tagaya, pero todavía no hemos encontrado nada.

– Entonces, ¿no hay esperanza? preguntó el Sr. Mochizuki.

– Hay esperanza, solo hay que seguir probando, dijo Koushiro con firmeza.

– Pero para encontrar la solución, tenéis comer, dijo Sakae. Os traje un poco de pizza.

El adolescente y el director la agradecieron. Entonces notaron la presencia de Hikari y Meiko.

– Sr. Tagaya, dijo Hikari. Me llamo Hikari Yagami, soy la hermana de Taichi. Con mi amiga Meiko, nos gustaría hablarle de unos sueños extraños que suelo hacer y que podrían tener algo que ver con el mundo digital.

La chica le contó acerca del mundo blanco en el cual se transportaba en un sueño. Luego, le habló de la imagen de Meicoomon que se le había aparecido dos veces gracias a unos cubos de datos que contenían recuerdos de los digimons y de los Niños Elegidos. El Sr. Mochizuki también escuchó atentamente su relato. Finalmente, el director se puso una mano en la barbilla y reflexionó.

– Lo siento, dijo al cabo de unos minutos, pero con mi conocimiento actual sobre el mundo, no puedo explicar tu sueño o adivinar la naturaleza de este mundo. Pero tal vez el historial del mundo digital pueda darnos respuestas a todo esto, si lo encontramos.

Hikari bajó la cabeza, un poco decepcionada.

– Es tarde ya, dijo el Sr. Tagaya. Sakae, Meiko, Hikari, tendríais que ir a descansar. Koushiro y yo seguiremos trabajando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, Sakae fue la primera en despertarse. Había dormido con sus amigos en la sala de los sofás. Salió en silencio de la habitación para no despertar a Ryudamon y fue al despacho del Sr. Mochizuki: el padre de Meiko se había quedado dormido en su silla. Sakae cogió discretamente la llave que permitía activar el ascensor y bajó al cuarto sótano. Su padre ya no estaba en su despacho. Solo se había quedado Koushiro, dormido en su teclado. Sakae se acercó al él y lo observó.

Sus párpados cerrados temblaban de vez en cuando y su espalda se levantaba al ritmo de su respiración. Mechones rojos recaían sobre su frente y sus sienes, y un siseo se escapaba de sus labios ligeramente abiertos. El sueño apaciguaba su rostro. Raramente parecía tan sereno despierto. Lentamente, Sakae sacó una hoja de papel de una impresora cercana y agarró un lápiz. Se apoyó en la mesa al lado del adolescente y empezó a hacer su retrato. El contorno de su cara, unas curvas para sus ojos cerrados, los mechones pelirrojos… De repente, Koushiro se movió y se despertó lentamente. Sakae ocultó rápidamente el dibujo detrás de su espalda. El adolescente se enderezó y la miró fijamente.

– ¿Sakae? dijo, asombrado. ¿Estás aquí desde hace mucho tiempo?

– No, acabo de llegar. ¿Has encontrado algo?

– No lo sé, dejé que ordenador trabajara toda la noche.

De repente notó la hoja de papel que sobresalía de la espalda de Sakae.

– ¿Qué es? preguntó.

– Na... nada.

Le temblaban las manos y la hoja se le escapó. Revoloteó hasta el suelo donde aterrizó suavemente y Koushiro descubrió el boceto. Sintió que sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

– Me... ¿me dibujaste cuando dormía?

– ¡No te enfades!

– ¡Qué vergüenza!

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque... ¡porque es vergonzoso, eso es todo!

– Sin embargo, yo... te encuentro hermoso cuando duermes.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Sakae sintió que se sonrojaba también: había hablado demasiado. Los ojos de Koushiro se abrieron, sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas. Ya no se atrevió a mirarla. Se quedaron así varios minutos, incomodos. Finalmente, el chico tartamudeó tímidamente:

– Gracias.

Sakae volvió a mirar al adolescente. Koushiro no solo era hermoso cuando dormía. En ese momento, lo encontró adorable y terriblemente atractivo, paralizado por la timidez. Dudó un instante y luego se inclinó hacia él para darle un delicado beso en la mejilla. Koushiro se sobresaltó y fue a punto de caerse de su silla. Se agarró al escritorio in extremis y levantó la vista hacia Sakae. Ella le sonreía con franqueza. El corazón del joven latía muy fuerte. En este momento, su ordenador emitió unos bips. Koushiro giró la cabeza. Acercó su silla al escritorio y abrió la pestaña parpadeante. Su mirada se iluminó y exclamó:

– ¡Ha funcionado! ¡He localizado el historial del mundo digital!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los adolescentes despertaron rápidamente a sus amigos y al Sr. Mochizuki. Sakae encontró a su padre que había ido a tomar un café. Se reunieron todos, con sus digimons, en el despacho secreto del Sr. Tagaya. A Koushiro le costaba contener su emoción.

– ¿Entonces? preguntó Tentomon.

– ¡Lo encontré! exclamó Koushiro. Después de leer y releer el diario de mi padre, entendí que el Sr. Tagaya y el Sr. Mochizuki habían cortado la secuencia de ecuaciones en el lugar equivocado, y que algunos números no formaban parte del programa: solo eran indicaciones. Entonces ordené toda la información y luego tuve que compilar los códigos y crear un ejecutable...

– Todo esto parece muy complicado, observó Agumon.

– Y entonces, ¿lo conseguiste? preguntó Taichi.

– ¡Sí! Tengo la localización del historial del mundo digital. Sin embargo, no es un programa simple, es un conjunto de datos a los que no tengo acceso desde este despacho.

– ¿Cómo podemos acceder a su contenido, en este caso? le preguntó Yamato.

– Tenemos que ir a recuperarlo en el digimundo. El historial probablemente tiene una forma física allí.

– ¿Qué forma física? preguntó Meiko

– No lo sé... tal vez un libro.

– ¡Tenemos que recuperarlo antes que los Señores Demonios! exclamó Gabumon.

– Sí, pero tenemos que actuar rápido, porque el historial probablemente no se quedará en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo.

Koushiro se dirigió al director de la Agencia:

– ¿Cree usted que si conectamos y los digivices D–3 de Hikari y Takeru se podrá abrir un portal al mundo digital desde aquí?

– Sí, sin problema.

El Sr. Tagaya preparó su ordenador y luego dijo:

– Ya está. Takeru, Hikari, por favor.

Los dos adolescentes sacaron sus D– 3 que eran capaces de abrir un portal al mundo digital desde la Tierra, a diferencia de los digivices tradicionales que tenían sus amigos. Los apuntaron a la pantalla. Una luz emanó del ordenador, los envolvió y los aspiró con Tailmon y Patamon: el portal estaba abierto. Uno por uno, los demás Niños Elegidos y sus digimons se acercaron a la pantalla y se transportaron al mundo digital. Koushiro y Sakae estaban a punto de dar un paso adelante, cuando el Sr. Tagaya los detuvo y los miró uno tras otro.

– Gracias, Koushiro, dijo. Eres realmente el digno sucesor de Omura. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

– Gracias.

– Cuidaos los dos.

– Prometido, le juró Sakae.

– Y vosotros, añadió el director a Tentomon y Ryudamon, cuídalos.

– ¡Cuente con nosotros! asintió Ryudamon con un movimiento de la cabeza.

– Sí, no se preocupe señor director, dijo Tentomon.

Koushiro y Sakae se volvieron hacia la pantalla, levantaron sus digivices y desaparecieron a su vez, con sus digimons. Solo quedaba Nishijima, que intercambió una mirada interrogativa con el Sr. Mochizuki y el Sr. Tagaya.

– Vaya con ellos, Agente Nishijima, le dijo el Sr. Mochizuki. Usted ha ayudado mucho a estos niños, apreciarán su apoyo. Y, quién sabe, ¿quizás descubra por qué usted y sus amigos fueron elegidos gracias al historial?

Nishijima miró a los dos hombres y asintió. A su vez, sacó su digivice. La luz le rodeó y unos segundos después, el Sr. Tagaya y el Sr. Mochizuki estaban solos en la despacho secreto del cuarto sótano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los Niños Elegidos aterrizaron en una gran meseta que se terminaba en un acantilado, desde el cual dominaban un gran bosque. Más allá de este bosque, a varios kilómetros de distancia, podían percibir las orillas del mar. Un aire fresco y salado soplaba y el cielo estaba cargado de nubes negras.

– Brrr, hace un frío polar aquí, susurró Patamon, aterrizando en el hombro de Takeru.

– Estamos al norte del continente WWW, dijo Koushiro. Cuando hayamos encontrado el historial del mundo digital, solo tendremos que liberar a Xuanwumon, que está encarcelado en una isla en este mar que vemos a lo lejos.

– Perfecto, así que recuperamos el historial, ¡y luego nos ponemos en marcha para liberar a Xuanwumon! exclamó Taichi enérgicamente.

– ¡Así, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro! dijo Joe.

– Despacio, les calmó Sora. Primero tenemos que encontrar el historial.

– ¿Dónde se supone que está, Koushiro? le preguntó Yamato.

– Bueno, tendríamos que estar justo al lado. Pero es posible que esté protegido...

– ¿Protegido? preguntó Sakae.

– Tal vez está escondido en un espacio paralelo, invisible a nuestros ojos... un poco como el mundo de Piximon, si lo recordáis.

– O sea, ¿quieres decir que estamos justo al lado del sitio donde está el historial, pero que no lo vemos? entendió Mimi.

– Sí, eso es.

– ¡Entonces vamos a buscarlo! exclamó Tailmon.

Todos deambularon a lo largo de la meseta buscando una entrada o un punto de contacto con el espacio paralelo que protegía el histórico. De repente, Hikari exclamó:

– ¡Lo he encontrado!

Todos se unieron a ella. La chica miraba hacia adelante, como si viera algo que los demás no pudieran ver. Luego levantó un brazo, lo extendió y, de repente... ¡desapareció! Los Niños Elegidos la miraron atónitos. Hikari dio un paso adelante y su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo.

– ¡Hikari! exclamó Taichi.

– ¡Estoy bien! le respondió la voz de la adolescente. ¡Estoy justo del otro lado de la barrera, ¡venid!

Los Niños Elegidos intercambiaron una mirada y atravesaron el límite invisible a su vez. Les llevó a un espacio paralelo a la meseta. Dentro de esta extraña burbuja, aún podían ver el acantilado, pero sabían que alguien que estuviera fuera de la burbuja no podría verlos. Entonces se dieron la vuelta para ver el mundo en el cual acababan de entrar.

Y se quedaron sin palabras.

La luz cruda del sol caía del cielo para iluminar la esquina de los tejados, las aristas de las casas, las curvas de las arcadas. Los Niños Elegidos parpadearon: estaban delante de una gran ciudad. Bajo la brillante luz reinaba un silencio absoluto, casi irreal. Pisaban un césped que no se había cortado desde hacía mucho tiempo; una suave brisa hacía temblar las briznas de hierba. Aquí y allá, unas flores multicolores se mecían con el viento; su fragancia primaveral se mezclaba con el cálido aroma del sol. En la cuenca de una fuente, muy cerca de ellos, el canto de las gotas resonaba cuando arrugaban la superficie del agua. Ninguna nube atravesaba el cielo azul; la temperatura de este mundo daba una sensación de bienestar, de gravedad cero. Frente a ellos se alzaba una imponente construcción de piedra, compuesta por docenas de arcos que se superponían en largas líneas.

– ¿Es una muralla? preguntó Mimi.

– No, es un acueducto, la corrigió Meiko.

El nivel superior estaba parcialmente destruido: faltaban varios bloques en el ensamblaje de piedra. Los Niños Elegidos avanzaron y pasaron debajo de sus arcadas. Después del acueducto empezaba la ciudad que habían apercibido a lo lejos. Las calles por las cuales caminaron estaban cubiertas por un espeso musgo que olía a humus. De cada lado se alzaban casas de piedra ocre o blanca, totalmente recubiertas por la vegetación. De los balcones colgaban hiedras, ramas y flores. El viento entraba por las ventanas rotas de estas viviendas, susurrando como el murmullo de un tiempo olvidado.

– Es una ciudad abandonada, susurró Takeru.

– Es extraño, nunca habíamos visto una ciudad así en el mundo digital, dijo Yamato.

– Es cierto, las que visitamos estaban todas habitadas por digimons, asintió Sora.

– Hay una atmósfera extraña aquí, murmuró Hikari con inquietud.

– Sí, coincidió Tailmon. Este lugar no es el mundo digital que conocemos.

Siguieron avanzando. De repente, Sakae se resbaló. Taichi la agarró por el brazo in extremis y la ayudó a enderezarse. Koushiro frunció el ceño: mientras se deslizaba, Sakae había arrancado con sus pies un pedazo de musgo que recubría la calle. Intrigado, se agachó y frotó el suelo aún más para ver lo que había: la calzada estaba deliberadamente curvada en el centro.

– Había alcantarillados aquí, dijo.

– ¿Alcantarillados en el mundo digital? se sorprendió Takeru.

– Es como si esta ciudad hubiera sido construida para estar habitada por humanos, reflexionó Nishijima.

Intercambiaron una mirada, perplejos, y siguieron su camino. No quedaban puertas en las casas. Sora se acercó a una de ellas y entró. Dentro, la naturaleza lo había invadido todo. Sin embargo quedaban unos objetos en el suelo, congelados por el tiempo y casi confundidos con la vegetación. Se inclinó, recogió uno y lo limpió del musgo que le recubría: era un objeto de vidrio, en forma de gota de agua. Le recordaba algo, pero ¿qué? Mimi entró detrás de ella y exclamó:

– ¡Parece una bombilla!

Koushiro también entró en la casa y observó el objeto que Sora tenía en la mano.

– ¿Puedo verlo?

Tomó el objeto, lo sacudió y notó que había un filamento metálico adentro.

– Es realmente una bombilla, confirmó.

– ¿En serio? repitió Mimi. En este caso, ¿había una red eléctrica dentro de este mundo invisible?

– Parece que sí.

– ¡Venid a ver! los llamó Hikari.

Había entrado en otra casa más grande y tenía entre sus manos una hoja que parecía hecha de papel. Inclinándose, los demás se dieron cuenta de que era una fotografía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

– ¡Esta es una foto de seres humanos! dijo Nishijima, con la boca abierta.

– Con unos digimons, añadió Sakae.

Efectivamente, la foto representaba a una familia. Un padre, una madre y tres hijos: dos niños y una niña. Tenían la piel pálida, el cabello castaño o negro, ojos achinados pero pupilas verdes o azules. La ropa que llevaban no se parecía en absoluto a la que llevaban los adolescentes. Había Digimons posaban a su lado: los Niños Elegidos reconocieron un Gabumon, un Piyomon, un Hawkmon, un Patamon y un Ottamamon.

– Estos humanos son extraños, dijo Yamato. Parecen como si fuera hijos al mismo tiempo de europeos y japoneses.

– Y llevan una ropa muy extraña, añadió Mimi.

– ¿Creéis que son los humanos que nos precedieron en el mundo digital, como nos dijo Yggdrasil? preguntó Sora.

– En cualquier caso, señaló Takeru, se hicieron tomar en foto con digimons. ¿Creéis que son sus compañeros?

– Es difícil de decir, dijo Taichi. Pero parecen todos muy amigos.

Hikari dio la vuelta a la fotografía: todos se dieron cuenta de que no era papel, sino más bien una fina placa iridiscente.

– Me pregunto de qué está hecha esta imagen.

– No es papel fotográfico, dijo Sakae, mirándolo. Esto se parece más a un metal... pero es una aleación que desconozco.

– Hay algo anormal en este mundo paralelo, susurró Hikari, nerviosa. Es como si estuviéramos en la Tierra, pero había ocurrido una catástrofe...

– Sin embargo, se supone que todo lo que vemos aquí es el resultado de un programa informático, ¿no? preguntó Joe.

– Normalmente sí, asintió Koushiro que parecía dudar de sus propias palabras.

De repente salieron del laberinto de calles y se encontraron en una gran plaza. Todos los Niños Elegidos se quedaron estupefactos.

Delante de ellos se alzaba una gigantesca pirámide de planta rectangular que medía más de setenta metros de longitud y veinte metros de altura. Había sido construido en terrazas que creaban cinco niveles hasta la cima del monumento. Varias escaleras laterales, pegadas à la pared, permitían subir hasta arriba, donde se erigía un pequeño templo. La forma de la pirámide evocaba un zigurat mesopotámico. Igual que en la ciudad, la vegetación había recubierto casi todas las cuatro caras de la pirámide. Sin embargo, todavía se podía acceder a las escaleras.

– ¿Creéis que el historial del digimundo está ahí? murmuró Mimi.

– Este es probablemente el mejor lugar de la ciudad para guardarlo, dijo Taichi. Vamos.

Llegaron a las escaleras y las subieron, procurando no deslizarse con el musgo que las recubría. Cuando llegaron a la cima, sin aliento, apartaron las ramas que colgaban de cada lado de la entrada del templo y entraron. Se encontraron en una sala oscura y verduzca, recubierta por el musgo y las lianas. Joe se acercó a una pared, y cuando habló, el eco de su voz resonó en toda la sala:

– Creo que hay símbolos digimon escritos allí. Pero habría que despejar las paredes para leerlos.

– No te preocupes, ¡nos encargaremos de esto! exclamó Agumon. ¡Llama bebé!

Una bola de fuego brotó de su boca y quemó las lianas que cubrían las paredes. Gabumon, Tentomon, Ryudamon, Piyomon y Patamon unieron su ataque al suyo:

– ¡Fuego azul! dijo Gabumon.

– ¡Mini trueno! exclamó Tentomon.

– ¡Ataque katana! apuntó a Ryudamon haciendo brotar un sable de su boca.

– ¡Fuego mágica! lanzó Piyomon.

– ¡Disparo de aire! gritó Patamon.

En unos pocos minutos, no quedó ninguna vegetación en las paredes del templo. Joe tenía razón: se había grabado muchos símbolos digimon encima. Koushiro se acercó y dijo:

– Voy a intentar traducir todo esto, pero me va a llevar un poco de tiempo.

En este momento, se escuchó un rugido afuera. Todos los Niños Elegidos intercambiaron unas miradas preocupadas y salieron corriendo del templo. Desde la cima de la pirámide, dominaban toda la ciudad e veían hasta los límites de la burbuja virtual. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par: detrás del muro invisible que daba acceso al mundo paralelo en el cual se encontraban los Siete Señores Demonios. Estaban lanzando sus ataques más poderosos contra la barrera invisible. El corazón de cada Niño Elegido se aceleró.

– ¡Encontraron la burbuja! gritó Sora, asustada.

– ¡Tenemos que encontrar el historial antes que ellos! dijo Joe en pánico.

– ¡Tenemos sobre todo que repelerlos! exclamó Taichi.

– ¡Esperad! exclamó Takeru. ¿Por qué no entran directamente en el mundo paralelo como le hicimos nosotros?

Todos los Niños Elegidos se dieron la vuelta: efectivamente, ninguno de los Señores Demonios parecía ser capaz entrar en la burbuja virtual. Por eso se desataban contra la barrera invisible.

– El que creó este mundo paralelo selecciona a los que pueden entrar en él, entendió Nishijima.

– Pero, ¿por qué pasamos y ellos no? preguntó Yamato. ¿El que creó este mundo está de nuestro lado?

– No tengo idea, respondió Taichi, pero eso nos da una cosa: ¡tiempo! Tenemos que encontrar el historial del mundo digital e irnos de aquí antes de que los Señores Demonios rompan esta barrera.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Tenían que actuar rápido. Estaban a punto de volver al templo, cuando Meiko exclamó:

– ¡Mirad!

Estaba señalando algo al exterior de la burbuja: era una pequeña silueta humana que acompañaba con los Señores Demonios. Nishijima lo reconoció de inmediato:

– ¡Es Hime!

La mujer avanzó delante de los Señores Demonios y les obligó a detener sus ataques. Luego caminó hacia la burbuja virtual, extendió la mano... y atravesó la barrera.

– ¡Ha podido entrar! exclamó Mimi, aterrorizada.

– Viene a recuperar el historial para Yggdrasil, ¡no tiene que encontrarlo! dijo Koushiro.

– ¡Rápido, todos al templo! les dijo Taichi.

Se apresuraron. Mientras tanto, Maki Himekawa atravesó la ciudad y pronto alcanzó la plaza donde se elevaba la pirámide. Subió una de las escaleras a toda velocidad, pero cuando llegó a la cima se encontró frente a los Niños Elegidos. Taichi se puso delante de sus amigos y dijo con firmeza:

– Sabemos lo que usted quiere. No lo encontrará y no se lo dará a Yggdrasil.

– Apártate, respondió simplemente.

En este momento, el suelo del templo empezó a temblar. Las juntas de las losas que estaban debajo de sus pies se pusieron a brillar y el suelo se volvió inestable. De repente, el suelo cedió y todos los Niños Elegidos, los digimons y la Sra. Himekawa cayeron en un abismo oscuro.


	38. Los guardianes del laberinto

**Capítulo 38**

Cuando Takeru recuperó la conciencia, yacía en un suelo frío de piedra. Se enderezó, todavía un poco aturdido, y se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza: iba a tener un buen chichón. Se encontraba en un pasillo enteramente hecho de losas de piedra encajadas. Aunque ninguna lámpara colgara del techo, no estaba a oscuras: las piedras del pasillo emitían una luz pálida, azulada y difusa, como si tuvieran vida propia.

– ¡Takeru! exclamó de repente una sombra que volaba hacia él.

– ¡Patamon! exclamó el joven cuando reconoció su digimon. ¿Estás bien?

– La caída fue un poco brutal, pero estoy bien. Y tú, Takeru, ¿no te duele nada?

– Solo voy a tener un chinchón en la cabeza, pero sino estoy indemne. ¿Dónde están los demás?

– ¡Takeru! gritó de repente una voz femenina.

El joven se dio la vuelta y distinguió a cuatro siluetas en la penumbra. Se acercó a ellos y reconoció a Yamato, Gabumon, Sakae y Ryudamon. Luego se dio cuenta de que una mancha oscura maculaba el brazo izquierdo de su hermano.

– ¡Yamato! ¿Estás herido?

– Probablemente me dañé cuando me caí, murmuró.

– El corte no parece profundo, dijo Sakae sacando un pañuelo. El problema es que la herida está cerca de la muñeca y que sangra mucho. Si Joe estuviera con nosotros, podría decirnos si es grave o no.

– Mientras tanto, tienes que hacer un torniquete para evitar que la sangre se derrame, dijo Takeru, sacando también un pañuelo de su bolsillo para dárselo a Sakae. Toma, utiliza esto.

La chica lo cogió y vendó el antebrazo herido de Yamato, apretando fuerte para parar el flujo de sangre.

– ¿Te duele? preguntó a Yamato.

– Solo un poco, pero no pasa nada. ¿Dónde están los demás?

– No lo sé, respondió Takeru. Parece que fuimos separados de ellos cuando nos caímos.

– ¿Qué pasó exactamente? preguntó Sakae. Todo fue tan rápido.

– Parece que el suelo cedió a nuestro peso y que nos caímos para aterrizar en este subterráneo, dijo Yamato.

– No es solo un subterráneo, dijo Patamon. Es un laberinto.

– ¿Cómo? exclamó Takeru.

– Cuando me desperté, explicó el pequeño digimon, tuve que volar unos minutos para encontrar a Takeru. Estamos rodeados de corredores casi idénticos a este.

Yamato frunció el ceño:

– El suelo del templo no se abrió por casualidad. Alguien nos llevó a este laberinto.

– ¿Tú crees? dijo Gabumon.

– Sí. Y por una buena razón.

– El historial del mundo digital tiene que estar en el centro de este laberinto, dijo Sakae.

– Claro, asintió Yamato. Apostaría incluso a que el que nos llevó aquí aquí nos separó de los demás a propósito.

– ¿Pero por qué haría? preguntó Takeru.

– Para ponernos a prueba, dijo Yamato. Creo que la entidad que protege esta burbuja paralela al mundo digital quiere ver si podemos encontrar nuestro camino en este laberinto y recuperar el historial.

– Yamato tiene razón, asintió Sakae. Pero recordad: la señorita Himekawa estaba con nosotros cuando se abrió el suelo. Ella también tiene estar en el laberinto ahora.

– Eso significa que tenemos que encontrar el historial antes que ella, dijo Takeru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El laberinto se encontraba debajo de la pirámide rectangular; al igual que ésta, medía unos setenta metros de longitud y treinta de largo. Mientras Yamato, Takeru y Sakae habían aterrizado en una de sus esquinas, los demás Niños Elegidos, divididos en otros dos grupos, habían llegado en otras dos esquinas. En cuanto a la Sra. Himekawa, había caído en la última esquina del rectángulo.

Cuando Joe recuperó la conciencia, su cabeza le parecía muy pesada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para disipar su migraña. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio que Sora estaba inclinada sobre él:

– ¿Joe? ¿Estás bien? preguntó, con la voz preocupada.

– Creo que sí, dijo, enderezándose.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que Hikari y Nishijima estaban inconscientes a unos pocos metros de ellos. Piyomon, Gomamon y Tailmon ya se habían despertado. Sora fue a arrodillarse a lado de Hikari, a quien sacudió suavemente por el hombro.

– Hikari, ¿me oyes? ¿Estás bien?

La chica recuperó lentamente la consciencia. Cuando se sentó, Tailmon se acercó a ella:

– Hikari, ¿no estás herida?

– No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú, Tailmon?

– Estoy bien, gracias.

Mientras tanto, Joe se había arrodillado de Nishijima.

– ¿Profesor? ¿Me oye?

Nishijima asintió lentamente, luego abrió los ojos y se sentó. En ese momento, sintió un dolor atravesarle el pecho y apretó los dientes.

– ¿Usted se lastimó? le preguntó Sora, alarmada.

– Creo que son mis costillas rotas... la caída no les hizo bien.

– Déjeme mirar, dijo Joe acercándose a él.

Mientras Joe examinaba al profesor, Hikari y Sora observaron el laberinto en el cual había aterrizado. Entendieron rápidamente que se encontraban debajo de la pirámide.

– Usted no está sangrando, aunque habría que hacer una radio para comprobar si se rompió algo, dijo Joe finalmente a Nishijima. Pero no lo creo. Pienso simplemente que sus costillas todavía están hinchadas porque los huesos aún no están completamente reconstituidos. Sin embargo, no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

– Entiendo, gracias Joe.

– ¿Usted se siente capaz de andar?

– Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde estamos?

– En un laberinto, dijo Sora.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que su caída no era nada accidental y que la persona que les había conducido en este laberinto les había separado intencionalmente del resto de los Niños Elegidos. Iban a tener que arreglárselas para orientarse.

– Hime tiene que estar aquí también, dijo el Sr. Nishijima. Tenemos que evitar que encuentre el historial.

– Haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlo antes que ella, dijo Joe con firmeza.

Mientras tanto, Taichi, Meiko, Mimi y Koushiro habían recuperado la conciencia en el otro ángulo del laberinto.

– ¿Estáis bien? gritó Taichi.

– Sí, contestó Meiko.

– No, ¡tengo moretones en todas partes! protestó Mimi.

– ¿Dónde estamos? preguntó Koushiro.

Tentomon llegó volando. Les explicó que había explorado los alrededores y que había llegado a la misma conclusión que los otros grupos de Niños Elegidos: habían aterrizado en un laberinto donde se escondía probablemente el historial del mundo digital. La Sra. Himekawa también tenía que estar buscándolo, así que tenían que darse prisa.

Entonces los tres grupos de Niños Elegidos se pusieron en marcha, tratando de ubicarse en los pasillos luminiscentes del santuario del historial del mundo digital.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yamato, Takeru y Sakae avanzaban lentamente. Habían decidido girar siempre a la izquierda: según Takeru, era la mejor forma de salir de un laberinto. Sin embargo, tenían la sensación de que andaban en círculos.

De repente, el corredor que seguían se ensanchó y se encontraron con una gran sala pavimentada. Del otro lado de esta sala, dos corredores permitían salir: uno iba a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda.

– Bueno, hemos dicho que íbamos siempre izquierda, dijo Takeru, dando un paso adelante.

Cuando pisó el suelo, las losas que lo componían se pusieron de repente a brillar y a vibrar. Unas puertas de piedra se deslizaron para obstruir cada una de las aperturas que abrían a cada corredor: el pasillo izquierdo, el pasillo derecho y él que se encontraba detrás de los adolescentes, por el cual habían llegado. En unos pocos segundos, se encontraron prisioneros entre las cuatro paredes de la sala.

– ¡Es una trampa! exclamó Yamato.

En este mismo momento apareció una silueta delante de ellos, rodeada por un halo de luz blanca. Los adolescentes parpadearon y vieron con más claridad a quién se alzaba ante ellos: era una mujer vestida con una túnica blanca, sobre la cual llevaba un vestido dorado sin mangas. Una alta corona de oro ceñía su cabeza y un fular rojo enmascaraba la parte inferior de su rostro. Yamato, Takeru y Sakae solo podían distinguir sus pupilas de color ámbar, que hacían eco al color rubio reluciente de su cabello. Unas largas bandas de manuscritos caían de su corona sobre sus hombros como una capa. En la mano derecha, la mujer tenía un gran rosario. Sus pies descalzos flotaban a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

– ¿Quién eres? le preguntó Takeru.

– Mi nombre es Sanzomon, respondió el digimon. Soy uno de los cuatro guardianes de este laberinto.

– ¡Tenemos que llegar al centro del laberinto lo antes posible, antes de que la Sra. Himekawa encuentre el historia del mundo digital! exclamó Sakae. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

– No estoy aquí para ayudaros.

– ¡No te interpongas en nuestro camino! gritó Yamato, agarrando su digivice. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

– No pasaréis si no peleáis conmigo, respondió Sanzomon.

Mientras Takeru y Sakae también sacaban su digivice, Sanzomon levantó su rosario y lo hizo girar en el aire. El rosario se iluminó, se alargó y se transformó en una flauta de madera de rosa. La guardiana del laberinto acercó el instrumento de sus labios y unas notas de música estridentes llenaron de repente la habitación. Inmediatamente, Gabumon y Ryudamon se taparon los oídos, Patamon aterrizó en el suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con sus alas. Sakae miró a su digimon, aterrorizada:

– Ryudamon, ¿qué te pasa?

– Esta música... me quita todas mis fuerzas… No puedo hacer nada.

Al lado de Ryudamon, Gabumon y Patamon estaban sufriendo exactamente el mismo dolor.

– ¡Esta melodía les impide digievolucionar! dijo Yamato, lleno de ira.

Sanzomon seguía tocando la flauta, que sostenía con una única mano, y extendió su otra mano hacia el muro a su derecha. Un gran espejo se materializó en la pared. Su azogue tenía un color de tinta china, más oscuro aún que la sala en la que encontraban los Niños Elegidos. Sanzomon se acercó al espejo mientras continuaba tocando su melodía horripilante. Levantó un dedo y empezó a dibujar una figura en el espejo. Cuando terminó su trazo, el contorno del boceto se iluminó, se llenó de color y el dibujo cobró vida. Un digimon salió del espejo, amenazante, y se paró frente a los adolescentes.

– ¡Es un Centarumon! exclamó Takeru.

El digimon abrió su mano izquierda y una carga explosiva se cargó en su palma.

– ¡Bajaos! gritó Takeru.

El tiro se estrelló contra la pared de la sala con una detonación que hizo temblar todo el laberinto. Sakae se enderezó y miró de nuevo hacia Ryudamon: su digimon y los de sus amigos seguían paralizados, incapaces de defenderlos.

– A este ritmo, ¡Sanzomon nos va a pulverizar! exclamó Takeru.

– Mostradme lo que valéis sin vuestros digimons, dijo tranquilamente Sanzomon. Servíos de vuestra mente.

– ¿De qué habla? exclamó Yamato.

Centarumon disparó de nuevo una ráfagas a los Niños Elegidos. Corrieron para evitar el fuego mortal y se refugiaron del otro lado de la sala. Sakae, sin aliento, examinó la gran habitación. Sanzomon no les atacaba por si misma; de hecho, no llevaba ningún arma. Sin embargo, el Centarumon que había creado era lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminarlos. El pánico invadió a la chica: ¡ojala Koushiro estuviera a su lado! Siempre tenía una buena idea para salir de una situación intricada. Su emblema del conocimiento siempre les había sido de gran ayuda, cuando el emblema que ella poseía, la creatividad, era totalmente inútil. Sabía que no podría evitar de manera indefinida los tiros de Centarumon con Takeru y Yamato. Estaban prisioneros en esta gran sala y pasara lo que pasara, morirían si sus digimons no conseguían evolucionar. Tenían que descubrir cómo resistir a Sanzomon.

– ¡Ojalá pudiéramos parar esta música! rabió Takeru. ¡Patamon y los demás podrían evolucionar!

Sakae, con los puños cerrados, reflexionó a toda velocidad... la música... nunca alcanzarían a Sanzomon sin que Centarumon les atacara. ¿Cómo podían contrarrestar su melodía infernal? "Mostradme lo que valéis sin vuestros digimons", había dicho Sanzomon. Sakae miró hacia el espejo del cual Centarumon había salido. Sanzomon no tenía arma, pero había creado a un digimon dibujando simplemente en este espejo…

– ¡Yamato, Takeru! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vamos a vencer a Sanzomon en su propio territorio!

– ¿Qué quieres decir? preguntó Takeru.

– No podemos arrancarle su flauta o vencer a Centarumon sin nuestros digimons, así que tenemos que emplear las mismas armas que ella: ¡tenemos que tocar una música que contrarreste la suya y crear un digimon para nuestro beneficio!

– ¿Cómo planeas hacer esto? preguntó Yamato. ¡No tenemos sus poderes!

– ¡Sí, los tenemos! Tú, Yamato, vas a tocar la armónica para cubrir el sonido de la flauta de Sanzomon. Mientras tanto, intentaré acercarme al espejo a través del cual apareció Centarumon para dibujar un digimon que pueda enfrentarlo.

– ¿Inventar un digimon? repitió Yamato. ¡Es una locura!

– ¿Y si el espejo solo le obedece a Sanzomon? añadió Takeru.

– Es una posibilidad, pero no tenemos otra forma de defendernos, ¡hay que intentarlo!

Yamato y Takeru volvieron la cabeza hacia Centarumon que avanzaba otra vez hacia ellos. Del otro lado de la sala, Gabumon, Patamon y Ryudamon seguían inmovilizados. Sanzomon, imperturbable, continuaba tocando la flauta. Yamato apretó los dientes:

– Vale, de acuerdo. Vamos a seguir tu plan. Pero con mi herida en el brazo izquierdo, no podré tocar el armónica muy rápido.

– Hazlo lo mejor posible, le animó la chica.

– Takeru, dijo Yamato sacando la armónica de su bolsillo, cubre a Sakae para que pueda alcanzar el espejo.

El adolescente se llevó el armónica a la boca. Su mano izquierda temblaba, el dolor irradiaba desde su muñeca hasta su codo. Sin embargo, mantuvo bien el instrumento y se concentró. Las notas de música se alzaron y resonaron contra las paredes de piedra. Mientras tanto, Takeru desvió la atención de Centarumon. El centauro se abalanzó contra él, liberando el camino hacia el espejo. Sakae lo aprovechó y corrió. La melodía de Yamato empezaba a cubrir la de Sanzomon. La chica alcanzó rápidamente el espejo mágico. Ahora es mi turno, pensó. No tenía ningún lápiz o pincel con ella. Sin embargo, Sanzomon había dibujado su Centarumon con un simple dedo. Sakae levantó la mano derecha y extendió el índice. Decidió seguir los contornos de su propio cuerpo que se reflejaba en el espejo, para ganar tiempo. Tenía que crear un digimon que fuera capaz de pelear contra Centarumon. Mientras se esforzaba, Yamato había conseguido recubrir la melodía de Sanzomon con su propia música. Gabumon, Patamon y Ryudamon recuperaron gradualmente el control de sus cuerpos. Patamon pronto pudo despegar, Gabumon y Ryudamon se enderezaron. En ese momento, los digivices de Yamato, Takeru y Sakae brillaron y el cuerpo de sus compañeros se iluminaron: Gabumon digievolucionó en Garurumon, Patamon en Angemon y Ryudamon en Ginryumon. El lobo azul, el ángel y el dragón se abalanzaron contra Centarumon y dispararon sus ataques:

– ¡Aullido explosivo! rugió Garurumon.

– ¡Mano del destino! exclamó Angemon.

– ¡Cuchilla perforante! gritó Ginryumon cuando hizo salir una lanza de su boca.

Centarumon fue proyectado contra una de las paredes donde se estrelló. Sanzomon hizo una mueca de descontento. Había dejado de tocar su melodía infernal y parecía molesta por los tres digimons que habían alcanzado su nivel campeón. Hizo girar su flauta en el aire y ésta retomó su forma de rosario. Entonces, las perlas que la componían se separaron para atacar a los compañeros de los Niños Elegidos por todos lados. Tenían la dureza y la fuerza de balas de plomo, pero Garurumon, Angemon y Ginryumon se defendieron. Sanzomon extendió la mano hacia Centarumon y dibujó algo en el aire.

En este momento, Centarumon se dividió y cuatro Centuramon, absolutamente idénticos, se alzaron ante Garurumon, Angemon y Ginryumon como un muro infranqueable.

Cuatro oponentes en lugar de uno. Esta vez, iba a ser más difícil de resistir. En este instante, Sakae se alejó del espejo y exclamó:

– ¡Ya está!

Los contornos del dibujo que acababa de trazar se iluminaron de repente y su boceto cobró vida. Una silueta femenina se destacó del espejo: tenía la piel blanca y una vestimenta india; su cabello rubio estaba cubierto por un turbante rojo. Unas alas doradas se extendieron en su espalda. Levantó un cetro y una espada que sostenía en cada una de sus manos. Takeru y Yamato, asombrados, contemplaron la aparición angelical que acababa de nacer del espejo mágico.

– ¿Dibujaste esto, Sakae? exclamó Yamato, impresionado.

– Es increíble, dijo Takeru.

– La llamé Darcmon, dijo Sakae. Darcmon, ¡ayuda a nuestros compañeros, por favor!

Sanzomon miró el digimon que la chica acababa de crear con descontento. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Darcmon despegó y se abalanzó contra las perlas Sanzomon que asaltaban a Garurumon, Angemon y Ginryumon. Cortó el aire y docenas de perlas cayeron al suelo y se desintegraron.

– ¡Genial! gritó Takeru.

En unos pocos minutos, Darcmon había repelido las perlas que amenazaban a los digimons. Sanzomon emitió un gruñido de rabia y de rencor. Se acercó de nuevo al espejo y dibujó otra vez algo encima. Un nuevo digimon surgió. Éste también tenía la apariencia de un centauro. Sin embargo, llevaba una coraza y estaba armado con un arco y flechas.

– Os presento a Sagittarimon, dijo Sanzomon con una expresión perversa. Ahora, vamos a ver si podéis competir contra él y mis cuatro Centarumons.

Sagittarimon tomó el galope y sacó una flecha de su carcaj. Apuntó a Darcmon, el digimon creado por Sakae. Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro Centarumons abrieron fuego contra ella. Garurumon, Angemon y Ginryumon se apresuraron para protegerla, pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Una flecha atravesó el cuerpo de Darcmon y los tiros de los Centarumon explotaron sobre ella: el digimon artificial se derrumbó en el suelo.

– ¡No! gritó Sakae.

Sagittarimon le disparó otra flecha a Darcmon. El cuerpo del digimon creado por Sakae chisporroteó y de repente explotó en miles de píxeles.

– ¡No! exclamaron Yamato y Takeru.

Sakae, aterrorizada, miró fijamente el lugar donde Darcmon acababa de desaparecer. El digimon que había imaginado para contrarrestar los ataques de Sanzomon había sido desbaratado. No era lo suficientemente potente como para resistir a la guardiana del laberinto y sus creaciones. Ginryumon se levantó y miró a su compañera. Percibió la angustia de Sakae. La chica había puesto todo su corazón en crear una criatura que pudiera salvarlo a él, a Garurumon y a Angemon mientras estaban paralizados por la música de Sanzomon. Paralizada, Sakae no se dio cuenta de que Sagittarimon estaba apuntando una nueva flecha en su dirección. Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro Centarumon extendieron una mano cargada de fuego hacia la adolescente. Ginryumon despegó: ahora que Darcmon se había ido, dependía de él proteger a su compañera.

– ¡Sakae!

Se interpuso entre la flecha de Sagittarimon y su amiga. Al mismo tiempo, el digivice y el emblema de Sakae emitieron una luz cegadora.

La luz envolvió a Ginryumon en un halo deslumbrante de color marfil. Al mismo tiempo, Ginryumon sintió que su cuerpo se transformaba. Cuando la luz se disipó, apareció un dragón más grande e imponente.

Unas escamas negras como el ébano cubrían su espalda, mientras que unas escamas del color de la sangre cubrían su estómago. Un casco realzado con adornos de metal dorado enmarcaba sus feroces ojos verdes y su poderosa mandíbula. En cada una de sus dos patas delanteras brillaba una bola sagrada, una verde y la otra roja.

El dragón se puso delante de Sakae: la flecha que Sagittarimon había disparado en la dirección de la chica rebotó en sus escamas tan duras como un caparazón y se volvió contra el centauro blindado. Sakae, que se había bajado, se enderezó lentamente y miró a su digimon. Estupefacta, murmuró:

– ¿Ginryumon?

– Sakae, fue gracias a tu imaginación y tu creatividad que pudiste protegernos, Garurumon, Angemon y yo. Es por eso que tu emblema me permitió evolucionar. Soy Hisyaryumon ahora.

Sakae, atónita, observó a su compañero. Lo había conseguido. Había conseguido proteger a su digimon y a sus amigos con su emblema. Hisyaryumon despegó y abrió la boca: una enorme espada brotó de ella en dirección a Sagittarimon. Perforó el caparazón del digimon blindado y Sagittarimon se desintegró inmediatamente. Garurumon y Angemon se animaron de nuevo y atacaron también.

– ¡Aullido explosivo!

– ¡Mano del destino!

Sus ataques explotaron sobre los Centarumon que cayeron al suelo. Hisyaryumon lanzó sus bolas sagradas hacia los centauros que fueron proyectados contra las paredes con una fuerza increíble. Sanzomon, esta vez, se había puesto pálida. Las bolas sagradas regresaron hacia Hisyaryumon, quien le dijo a Sakae:

– Hay que salir de aquí.

Volvió a lanzar sus esferas brillantes hacia las salidas que Sanzomon había obstruido. Las piedras que bloqueaban las puertas comenzaron a desintegrarse. Pronto, un pasaje se abrió nuevamente hacia el laberinto.

– ¡Vámonos! exclamó Yamato.

Se subió en la espalda de Garurumon, Angemon tomó a Takeru en sus brazos y Sakae se subió a la espalda de Hisyaryumon. Los digimons corrieron hacia la abertura de la izquierda. Sanzomon despegó e se interpuso delante de la salida. Hisyaryumon abrió la boca y una espada tan ancha como un brazo brotó de ella. Sanzomon no tuvo más remedio que apartarse. Los digimons de los Niños Elegidos cruzaron la puerta que los llevó de regreso al laberinto.

Hisyaryumon aterrizó delicadamente en el suelo y dejó que su compañera bajara de su espalda. Entonces, su cuerpo se iluminó y volvió a ser Ryudamon. Sakae se apresuró a tomarlo en sus brazos, llena de alegría:

– ¡Ryudamon, muchas gracias! ¡Me quedé impresionada por tu fuerza! ¡Eras magnífico cuando te convertiste en Hisyaryumon!

El pequeño digimon sintió que se sonrojaba. Garurumon y Angemon también volvieron también a ser Gabumon y Patamon. Takeru tomó su compañero en sus brazos y se volvió hacia Sakae:

– Tu plan funcionó. Muchas gracias. Me impresionó mucho el digimon que conseguiste crear a pesar de la urgencia de la situación.

Esta vez le tocó a Sakae sonrojarse.

– Pensaba que las cualidades artísticas no servían de nada en el mundo digital, confesó.

– Pues, esta batalla nos demostró que no es cierto, dijo Yamato. Fue una gran idea pedirme que tocara la armónica para contrarrestar la melodía de Sanzomon.

Sakae se enderezó y sonrió:

– Gracias, amigos.

– Ahora, dijo Takeru, tenemos que llegar al corazón del laberinto.

– Espero que estemos todavía a tiempo, murmuró Yamato.

– ¡Vamos! exclamó Sakae.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maki Himekawa caminaba en la penumbra del laberinto, con los ojos entrecerrados para distinguir mejor los contrastes. Había tenido suerte: a pesar de la caída que había hecho, solo había notado algunas contusiones en sus brazos y sus piernas. Había analizado la situación con sangre fría: el laberinto se encontraba debajo de la pirámide, presumiblemente para proteger el objeto sagrado que estaba escondido aquí. Si ella hubiera sido la diseñadora de este laberinto, hubiera colocado el objeto en el centro. Entonces, tenía que encontrar el camino que la llevaría al centro del laberinto antes que los Niños Elegidos. Había reunido mentalmente todo los conocimientos que podían ayudarle a conseguir este objetivo. Su formación en informática le dio rápidamente la solución que necesitaba. El _algoritmo de Trémaux_, que permitía modelar un laberinto en una computadora y orientarse para encontrar la salida, planteaba dos principios fundamentales que la Sra. Himekawa aplicó inmediatamente a su situación: primero, no tenía que tomar dos veces un corredor en la misma dirección; entonces solo podía dar la vuelta cuando estaba frente a un callejón sin salida. Había recogido un trozo de piedra caliza que se había desprendido de la pared cuando se había caído y la utilizó como tiza para marcar todos los corredores cada vez que giraba en una encrucijada: con una flecha, indicaba la dirección por la que había llegado. De esta manera, no tomaría el mismo corredor dos veces en la misma dirección. Progresó así con cautela. No tenía que perder el tiempo; sabía que Koushiro sería tan capaz como ella de encontrar una técnica para guiar a sus amigos a través del laberinto.

Caminó durante un buen cuarto de hora cuando de repente unos vapores oscuros aparecieron delante de ella. Un cuerpo que tenía un aspecto humano se materializó gradualmente entre las volutas. Estaba vestido con una túnica burdeos que le cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos y un turban beis le envolvía la cabeza como los Tuaregs. Su cara negra parecía vacía, salvo por las dos amenazadoras pupilas amarillas que se fijaron en la Sra. Himakawa. El digimon levitaba a unos pocos centímetros del suelo y debajo de sus pies se abrió un libro cubierto con emblemas digimon. Extendió unos dedos negros: encima de cada de sus palmas oscuras flotaba una esfera, una roja y la otra amarilla.

Instintivamente, Maki Himekawa se llevó la mano al digivice que colgaba de su cinturón. Pero Bakumon ya no estaba aquí para protegerla. El digimon que acaba de aparecer delante de ella tuvo una risa sardónica:

– ¿Qué buscas? se burló en una voz de ultratumba. Sabes que estás sola.

– ¿Quién eres? preguntó la Sra. Himekawa mientras adoptaba una postura la defensiva.

– Me llamo Wisemon. Soy uno de los cuatro guardianes de este laberinto.

Los ojos dorados del digimon se estrecharon mientras observaba la Sra. Himekawa. Con una voz suave, murmuró:

– Hay otros seres humanos que tú en este laberinto.

– ¿Sabes dónde están? ¿Ya han llegado al corazón del laberinto?

– Te gustaría que te lo dijera, ¿verdad?

– Déjame pasar.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a darme una orden, humana? ¡Cuando ni siquiera estás acompañada por un digimon!

El corazón de Maki Himekawa se encogió y la ira la invadió.

– Si lo quisiera, continuó Wisemon, podría destruirte con un chasquido de mis dedos. Sin embargo, cualquiera que entre en este laberinto, aunque no esté con un digimon, tiene derecho a intentar llegar a su centro. Es por eso que, aunque estés sola, te voy a dar una oportunidad: contesta a cinco acertijos que voy a formularte y te dejaré pasar.

– ¿Cinco acertijos? ¿Eso es todo? se sorprendió la Sra. Himekawa, escéptica.

– Son acertijos difíciles. Solo una persona orgullosa puede despreciarlos de la manera de la cual lo haces.

La mujer frunció el ceño y dijo:

– Muy bien. Cuando quieras.

* * *

**Guest : Muchas gracias por tu última review, estoy muy contenta de que mi historia te siga gustando. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste. ¡Hasta pronto! :)**


	39. Más allá de las apariencias

**Capítulo 39**

– ¡No sirve de nada, no hay conexión aquí! exclamó Koushiro.

El adolescente acababa de pasar diez minutos en vano tratando de conectarse a internet para conseguir un mapa del laberinto. Mimi y Meiko miraban la pantalla de su ordenador con una expresión dudosa. Taichi empezaba a perder la paciencia.

– Bueno, no creo que tengamos muchas opciones, dijo a sus amigos. Tenemos que arreglárnoslas solos, sin la ayuda de tu ordenador, Koushiro.

– Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar el camino? se preguntó Mimi, preocupada.

– Podríamos decidir seguir siempre la misma pared, sugirió Meiko.

– Me parece una buena idea, observó Koushiro. Si todas las paredes de este laberinto están conectadas, lo más probable es que si seguimos siempre la misma, terminaremos encontrando nuestro camino.

– Y aunque nos lleguemos al centro del laberinto, quizás podemos encontrarnos con los demás, añadió Tentomon.

– Es cierto, asintió Agumon, y así juntos, probablemente encontramos la salida más fácilmente.

– Vale, hacemos esto, dijo Taichi. Os sugiero que sigamos la pared derecha.

Sus amigos asintieron. El adolescente caminó hacia la pared en cuestión, puso su mano sobre ella y empezó a andar, dejando que sus dedos se deslizasen sobre la piedra. Al final del pasillo, la pared se desviaba a la derecha. Siguieron el corredor. Giraron otra vez a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, dos veces a la derecha y por fin otra vez a la izquierda. Avanzaban casi a ciegas en la oscuridad y todos los pasillos les parecían idénticos. Tenían la impresión que este laberinto nunca terminaría y que nunca volverían a ver la luz del día, cuando de repente llegaron a una gran sala ovalada.

– ¡Es un callejón sin salida! exclamó Meiko.

– Bueno, no pasa nada, vamos a volver atrás y seguir otra vez la pared derecha, dijo Taichi.

Sin embargo, cuando quisieron volver al pasillo por el que habían llegado se encontraron frente a una pared. Un inmenso muro les impedía salir de la sala.

– ¡Es imposible, acabamos de pasar por aquí y había una salida! exclamó Koushiro.

– ¿Quieres decir que estamos... encerrados? murmuró Mimi.

En ese momento oyeron un chirrido detrás de ellos. Sus corazones se pusieron a latir con violencia y se dieron la vuelta: la silueta de un imponente digimon se estaba materializando en la sala ovalada.

Se parecía a un guerrero vestido con una armadura púrpura. Cada costura de su traje estaba hecha con una parra de vid en vez de hilos. Numerosas plumas verdes cubrían sus hombros; su cabeza y su rostro estaban protegidos por un yelmo negro decorado con una pluma roja. Además de sus verdaderos ojos, dos ojos rojos aparecieron encima de su casco. De su espalda salieron varias ramas de enredaderas, terminadas en garras en sus extremidades.

– ¿Quién eres? le preguntó Taichi.

– Me llamo Algomon. Soy uno de los cuarto guardianes de este laberinto y no os dejaré salir de aquí con vida si no me demostráis vuestra fuerza.

De repente, el guardián extendió una de sus ramas de viña a una velocidad vertiginosa. La enredadera envolvió a Meiko tan fuerte que en apenas unos instantes la chica no pudo ni mover un dedo. La rama se elevó luego en el aire y llevó a Meiko al lado de Algomon.

– ¡Meiko! gritó Taichi.

El joven sacó su digivice y Agumon evolucionó: Greymon apareció y se alzó delante al guardián del laberinto.

– ¡Libera a Meiko!

– ¡Ven a liberarla tú! replicó Algomon.

– ¡Megaflama! rugió Greymon mientras escupía una inmensa bola de fuego.

– ¡Línea de eliminación! respondió Algomon.

Los ojos rojos que se encontraban en el casco del guardián se abrieron y emitieron un intenso rayo de luz. Era tan fuerte que cegó a los Niños Elegidos, barrió el ataque de Greymon y quemó al digimon. Greymon rugió de dolor.

– ¡Taichi! le gritó Koushiro a su amigo. ¡Algomon tiene que ser un digimon de nivel perfecto! ¡Greymon no podrá vencerlo!

– ¡Entendido! asintió Taichi mientras sacaba otra vez su digivice nuevamente. Greymon, ¡evoluciona!

El digivice de Taichi emitió una luz naranja y su emblema del coraje se activó. Entonces, Greymon se transformó en Metalgreymon.

– Koushiro, ¡ayudémoslo! le dijo Tentomon a su compañero. ¡Con mi electricidad, puedo quemar las ramas de viña que le sirven de tentáculos a este guardián!

Koushiro asintió y sacó su digivice: Tentomon digievolucionó en Kabuterimon.

– ¡Electro shocker! atacó.

Algomon arrojó docenas de ramas de viña hacia Kabuterimon. Las garras de sus extremidades se abrieron y generaron una corriente eléctrica que contrarrestó el ataque de Kabuterimon.

– ¡Increíble! Koushiro estaba asombrado. ¡Algomon es un digimon híbrido! Su cuerpo se compone de plantas, como Palmon, ¡pero es capaz de crear electricidad como Kabuterimon!

– ¡No es por eso que vamos a abandonar! exclamó Taichi con determinación. ¡Métalgreymon, a por él!

– Giga-blaster! gritó el digimon mientras salía de su pecho unos misiles.

Los ojos de Algomon le respondieron con un rayo brillante tan poderoso que Metalgreymon tuvo que ponerse delante de los Niños Elegidos para protegerlos. Una vez el rayo de luz cegó a los dos digimons Algomon aprovechó para extender sus ramas hacia Kabuterimon y aprisionarlo.

– ¡No! exclamó Koushiro.

El digimon intentó escapar en vano emitiendo una descarga eléctrica. Las garras de Algomon se cerraron sobre sus miembros y lo electrocutaron. El cuerpo de Kabuterimon se iluminó y se retransformó en Tentomon. Se derrumbó cayendo al suelo aturdido.

– ¡Tentomon! gritó Koushiro, corriendo hacia él.

En ese momento, Algomon desplegó una rama de viña y agarró a Koushiro por la cintura para llevarlo al lado de la rama que aprisionaba a Meiko.

– ¡No! gritó Meiko, mientras trataba de liberarse. ¡Deja a Koushiro tranquilo!

En este momento la chica sintió una de las garras de Algomon que se cerraba sobre su brazo: una corriente eléctrica salió de ella y la electrocutó. La chica gritó y perdió el conocimiento.

– ¡Meiko! gritó Taichi. ¡Koushiro! Métalgreymon, ¡evoluciona en Wargreymon! ¡Hay que vencer a este maldito guardián!

– Taichi, ¡quizás no sea una buena idea! lo advirtió Mimi agarrándolo del brazo.

– ¿Por qué?

– El ataque a Wargreymon es muy poderoso, podría hacer que el laberinto se derrumbe sobre nosotros... y tal vez podría destruir el historial que estamos buscando.

– Es una muy buena observación, coincidió Algomon con una sonrisa.

Taichi apretó los puños. No podía apartar los ojos de Meiko: el hecho de que Algomon la hubiera capturado multiplicaba por diez su angustia y le impedía pensar de manera racional. El guardián del laberinto parecía haberlo adivinado.

– El coraje es inútil si pierdes los estribos, dijo.

De repente, las viñas que flotaban alrededor de su cuerpo cobraron vida: las ramas se estiraron varios metros y se arrastraron por el suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa. En unos pocos segundos recubrieron casi enteramente el suelo de la sala ovalada, a la excepción del sitio donde se encontraban Metalgreymon, Tentomon, Taichi, Mimi y Palmon. Las garras en las extremidades de cada rama se abrieron y generaron un inmenso campo eléctrico. Cualquiera que intentaría avanzar se vería electrocutado de inmediato. Algomon se alzaba agarrando a Koushiro y Meiko firmemente en sus ramas del otro lado de este terreno electrificado,

Mimi se volvió hacia Taichi: percibió la angustia de su amiga. Ella misma apenas podía ocultar su miedo: había visto a Meiko desmayarse y su corazón latía muy fuerte. No soportaba que les hicieran daño a sus amigos. Tenían que encontrar una manera de vencer a Algomon. La adolescente observó atentamente las ramas electrificadas enredadas. Métalgreymon era demasiado imponente como para despegar en esta sala y pasar encima de las ramas. Algomon lo sabía y era por eso que había extendido sus viñas. Palmon todavía podía evolucionar en Lillymon y quizás podría pasar encima de estas enredaderas mortales... pero Mimi temía que su digimon no pudiera competir sola contra el guardián del laberinto. Los rayos que Algomon emitía eran aterradores gracias a los ojos de su casco. ¡Ojala pudieran liberar a Meiko y Koushiro! Entonces Metalgreymon y Lillymon con más libertad podrían atacar al guardián...

De repente, los ojos de la chica se abrieron: se acababa de acordar de algo antiguo. Hace seis años, la primera vez que había entrado en el mundo digital, ya se había encontrado en un laberinto con Koushiro. Aquella vez se habían enfrentado a Leomon, que estaba entonces poseído por Devimon. El potente digimon había estado a punto de matarlos ese día. Sin embargo, Mimi y Koushiro habían blandido su digivice y la luz que habían emitido había liberado a Leomon de la mala influencia de Devimon. Mimi sacó su digivice de su bolsillo: ¿Quizás el poder de este pequeño aparato pudiera también debilitar a Algomon? ¿Quizás podría liberar a Meiko y Koushiro? Volvió a mirar las ramas electrificadas y luego se dirigió su mirada hacia Palmon.

– Taichi, Palmon, ¡tengo una idea! exclamó con una expresión determinada.

– ¿Una idea? repitió Palmon. ¿Qué es?

– Creo que el poder de mi digivice puede debilitar a Algomon y forzarlo a que libere a Meiko y a Koushiro. Si conseguimos liberarlos, podremos atacar a Algomon de frente. Sin embargo, para que esto funcione, ¡tenemos pasar por encima de este campo de malditas viñas!

– Pero si ponemos un pie allí, ¡moriremos! respondió Taichi. Además, los ojos del casco de Algomon nos están mirando, no nos dejarán avanzar.

– ¡Por eso necesito un distracción! continuó Mimi, segura de sí misma. Vosotros, Taichi y Métalgreymon, captad la atención de Algomon. Mientras tanto, Palmon, tú me vas a ayudar: ya que eres un digimon planta, las ramas de viña de Algomon no pueden afectarte, ¿verdad?

– Creo que no.

– Entonces, vas a extender tus hiedras venenosas por encima las viñas para hacer un puente hasta nuestros amigos, mientras Taichi y Metalgreymon distraen a Algomon. Tan pronto como llegue del otro lado, utilizaré mi digivice. Tú Palmon, evolucionaras para ayudar a Metalgreymon.

– Mimi, ¿te das cuenta de los riesgos que vas a tomar? exclamó Taichi. Si te caes al cruzar este mar de ramas, ¡te electrocutarás!

– Sí, pero ¿tienes otra solución? ¡Hay que tener fe en lo que hacemos, sino no funcionará! Con ese espiritu ¡perderemos nuestro coraje!

Esta frase fue como una bofetada para Taichi. Mimi tenía razón: no tenía que quedar paralizado, no tenía que tener miedo a perder, tenía que actuar. Se armó de valor, apretó los puños y asintió.

– De acuerdo, te cubrimos. ¡Vamos, Métalgreymon!

– ¡Estoy contigo, Taichi!

El digimon volvió a disparar contra Algomon. Sin embargo, el guardián levantó varias ramas de viña que atraparon los misiles en el aire y los destruyeron. Mientras estaba ocupado en repeler a Metalgreymon, Palmon lanzó sus lianas:

– ¡Hiedra venenosa!

Las lianas salieron de sus patas y se extendieron por encima del campo de vides electrificadas. Mimi respiró hondo: ahora no tenía que tropezar. Iba a poder comprobar si sus lecciones de gimnástica habían sido útiles. Se subió en las hiedras de Palmon y tomó unos minutos para encontrar su equilibrio, con los brazos extendidos.

– Mimi, ¿qué tal estás? Le preguntó Palmon.

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Lentamente, la chica puso un pie delante del otro. Las hiedras se movían terriblemente y sintió que estaba a punto de caerse.

– ¡Espera! gritó Palmon. ¡Agárrate a esta segunda liana para mantener el equilibrio!

El digimon extendió su otra pata, de la cual surgió una segunda liana que se extendió por encima de la cabeza de Mimi. La chica sonrió:

– ¡Muy buena idea, Palmon!

Se agarró a la cuerda de hiedra y la utilizó para guardar el equilibrio y poner un pie delante del otro. Poco a poco, avanzó por encima del campo de ramas electrificadas.

Mientras tanto, Metalgreymon estaba bombardeando a Algomon para desviar su atención. Desafortunadamente, el guardián replicaba con rapidez y sus rayos de luz debilitaban a Metalgreymon.

Mimi avanzaba por encima del vacío como un equilibrista. Había recorrido más de la mitad del camino. Con cuidado, ponía un pie delante del otro, asegurándose de que estaba estable antes de continuar. Solo le quedaban dos metros para llegar... De repente, su deportiva se deslizó sobre las hiedras de Palmon. Perdió el equilibrio y se encontró colgando de las manos con la liana sobre su cabeza. Hubiera querido gritar, pero se contuvo. Vio que Palmon también había retenido un grito. Mimi apretó las lianas con fuerza y se balanceó para conseguir volver a poner los pies en la liana inferior. En su primer intento, sus pies se deslizaron y se encontró otra vez en el vacío. "Tengo que parecerme a un viejo trapo que se está secando", pensó la chica mientras se balanceaba de nuevo. Finalmente, sus pies llegaron en la hiedra de Palmon y consiguió reencontrar el equilibrio. Poco a poco, terminó el camino... y aterrizó en el suelo del otro lado del campo de viñas electrificadas, indemne.

– ¡Ya está! exclamó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

La chica sacó su digivice y corrió hacia Algomon. Este último estaba ocupado a repeler a Metalgreymon y le daba la espalda. Mimi blandió el dispositivo electrónico hacia el guardián del laberinto. Se activó inmediatamente y emitió una luz radiante. Algomon se dio la vuelta.

– Qué es…

La luz le cegó y gritó. Al mismo tiempo, las vides que aprisionaban a Koushiro y Meiko se aflojaron y los adolescentes cayeron al suelo. Mimi se apresuró a ayudar a Meiko a levantarse, mientras Koushiro ya se había puesto de pie. Algomon miró a Mimi con furia:

– ¡Maldita seas! Me lo vas pagar...

Los ojos de su casco empezaron a brillar. En ese momento, el digivice de Mimi se encendió otra vez y Palmon evolucionó. Un intenso resplandor la rodeó y apareció Togemon. Luego, el emblema de la sinceridad envolvió a Togemon en un halo verde, y el digimon digievolucionó otra vez: Lillymon despegó y atacó inmediatamente.

– ¡Cañon de flor!

Haciendo eco de su ataque, Métalgreymon descargó sus misiles también:

– ¡Giga-blaster!

Los dos ataques se combinaron y fueron tan potentes que esta vez Algomon se doblegó. Koushiro, Mimi y Meiko se habían pegado contra una pared para evitar que las repercusiones de los disparos les hirieran. Lillymon y Métalgreymon no solo barrieron a Algomon, sino también todo el campo de vides electrificadas que había hecho aparecer. Las ramas empezaron a arder. Métalgreymon cogió a Mimi, Meiko y Koushiro en su espalda para llevarlos del otro lado de la sala ovalada. Algomon, loco de ira, cargó los ojos de su casco con un rayo brillante.

– ¡No! gritó Mimi.

El digivice de la chica brilló por cuarta vez, y Lillymon alcanzó el nivel ultimó: Rosemon apareció. Se puso delante de Metalgreymon y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho:

– ¡Tentación prohibida!

El ataque golpeó a Algomon, quien cayó hacia atrás. El poder del golpe hizo temblar todo el suelo del laberinto. Taichi que estaba pegado al muro que los encerraba en la sala ovalada, perdió el equilibrio. Sin embargo, en vez que golpearse contra la piedra, pasó a través de ella. Aturdido, levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el pasillo por el que habían llegado a la sala ovalada. De repente entendió. Se enderezó y volvió a atravesar la pared:

– ¡Chicos! Métalgreymon, Rosemon! ¡Nunca hemos sido encerrados en esta sala! ¡Este muro solo era una ilusión creada por Algomon! ¡Salgamos de aquí, rápido!

Metalgreymon asintió y atravesó la pared. Rosemon lanzó un ataque final contra Algomon, quien desapareció tras el incendio de sus ramas. Entonces Rosemon atravesó también la pared, justo cuando la sala ovalada se derrumbaba sobre sí misma. Un tremendo estrepito resonó en todo el laberinto como el rugido de un monstruo que se muere. Cuando el silencio recayó sobre los pasillos, parecía casi irreal. Entonces Rosemon regresó a su forma bébé, mientras Métalgreymon digievolucionaba a Agumon. Los adolescentes miraron el pasillo sin salida detrás del cual el guardián del laberinto acababa de desaparecer.

– Vaya, nos salvamos por los pelos, murmuró Koushiro. Gracias Mimi, tuviste una muy buena idea.

– Palmon me ayudó, dijo la chica, cogiendo a Tanemon en sus brazos. ¿Verdad, Tane?

– Sí, ¡pero fuiste tú quien mantuvo el equilibrio como un acróbata!

– Gracias, Mimi, asintió Meiko.

Taichi miraba a Meiko. Todavía estaba un poco débil por el ataque eléctrico que había sufrido de Algomon. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó suavemente:

– Meiko, ¿estás bien?

– Estoy... estoy bien, no te preocupes, Taichi. Gracias también por venir a rescatarme.

– Pues, sabes, yo no hice gran cosa, fue Mimi quien ideó el plan para salvaros con Koushiro...

– Es verdad, pero supiste cómo superar tu miedo para ayudarla. Sin ti, nunca habría llegado del otro lado del campo de las vides electrificadas. Entonces quiero agradecerte.

Los dos adolescentes sonrieron.

– Meimei, no me gustaría interrumpiros, dijo Mimi a su amiga, pero todavía tenemos que encontrar el historial del mundo digital.

– Es verdad, vámonos, dijo la chica, poniéndose seria otra vez.

Todos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha siguiendo la pared derecha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Wisemon, espero tu primera pregunta.

Maki Himekawa observaba con desconfianza al guardián del laberinto. Sus ojos amarillos sin pupilas brillaban en medio de una cara devorada por la nada. La Sra. Himekawa se sentía incomoda frente a una mirada tan aguda y sin embargo tan inexpresiva, tan penetrante pero tan vacía. Wisemon parecía verlo todo siendo ciego. Extendió una de las esferas que flotaba encima sus palmas y cerró los ojos. El libro debajo de sus pies emitió un rayo que se elevó hasta la esfera. Entonces, el digimon abrió los ojos y dijo con una voz profunda:

– "Soy de un único color, pero puedo tomar mil formas. Estoy pegada al suelo y sin embargo acompaño al pájaro que vuela. Sigo al sol pero me escapo por la noche y nunca sufro cuando me pisotean." ¿Qué soy?

La Sra. Himekawa frunció el ceño y se puso a reflexionar a toda velocidad. ¿Qué podía tomar mil formas manteniendo siempre el mismo color? ¿Un fantasma? No, no funcionaba, Wisemon había dicho que la cosa en cuestión estaba pegada al suelo y podía volar al mismo tiempo. "_Me escapo por la noche_..." así que, por la noche, esta cosa ya no era visible. ¿Qué se puede pisotear y que nunca sufre? Miró hacia el suelo, pensativa, cuando notó una forma oscura en el pavimento. Claro. La respuesta había estado a sus pies desde el principio. Levantó la vista, triunfante, y dijo:

– Es la sombra.

– Correcto, asintió Wisemon. Pasemos al siguiente.

El libro abierto debajo del gran digimon produjo otra vez un rayo pálido que se elevó hasta la segunda esfera que flotaba encima en la mano derecha de Wisemon. Maki Himekawa comprendió que extraia su conocimiento de este enorme libro que lo acompañaba allí donde fuera. Con voz solemne, Wisemon dijo:

– "Cuantos más guardias tengo, menos estoy protegido. Cuantos menos guardias tengo, mejor estoy protegido." ¿Qué soy?

Himekawa sonrió: esa era fácil. Había mentido tantas veces, desde tantos años, para ocultar todas sus maniobras a los miembros de la Agencia y a Daigo, así que sabía exactamente a qué se refería el acertijo.

– Es un secreto.

Los ojos de Wisemon se estrecharon, como si expresaran descontento. De nuevo, su libro brilló y un nuevo halo llegó a la esfera amarilla que flotaba en su mano izquierda:

– "Soy lo que se ve de un ser o de una cosa. Puedo engañar fácilmente, pero también puedo decir la verdad"

La mujer se puso una mano sobre la barbilla, pensativa. Algo que se ve, pero que también puede engañar... ¿Una ilusión? ¿La mirada? La Sra. Himekawa se había convertido en una maestra en el arte de ocultar sus emociones. Había aprendido a controlar la expresión de su cara para que nadie adivinara sus pensamientos. Había enterrado profundamente en su alma la persona que era en realidad, mientras que lo que enseñaba en público solo eran unas…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Conocía la respuesta.

– Son las apariencias, respondió, levantando la cabeza.

– No me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de adivinarlo, dijo Wisemon con una sonrisa burlona. Pasemos a los dos acertijos más difíciles.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y unas volutas de humo plateado envolvieron el libro debajo de sus pies. Las dos esferas que tenía en sus manos se pusieron a brillar. De repente, abrió los ojos y, con voz cavernosa, dijo:

– "Invisible, intangible, nadie me ve, pero todo el mundo me posee. Doy la vida pero no puedo morir. Si me vendes, podrías perecer; si me cuidas, podrías hacerte inmortal. "

La Sra. Himekawa parpadeó, confundida por este cuarto enigma. Algo que nadie puede ver o tocar, pero que todo el mundo posee... ¿la voz? No, porque la voz no daba vida y no se podía vender, salvo que uno fuera cantante profesional... algo no cuadraba...

– Para resolver este acertijo, añadió Wisemon, no solo necesitas tu cerebro. Tienes que buscar la respuesta más profundamente en tu corazón.

Maki Himekawa miró intensamente a Wisemon. ¿En su corazón? Lo había silenciado durante tantos años y casi nunca se fiaba de él. Todas sus acciones solo se regían por la razón. Por lo menos era lo que intentaba creer. Porque en el fondo, sabía que la armadura que encerraba sus emociones era más frágil que el vidrio. Sabía que su corazón amordazado ardía por hablar, por gritar, por explotar. Si prestaba atención a sus susurros por un momento, la devorarían. Podía ser peligroso buscar la respuesta del acertijo en un corazón tan fragil. Pero Wisemon la estaba mirando con insistencia. Entonces cerró los ojos y trató de hacer el vacío en ella. El silencio la rodeó, penetró en su mente y su cuerpo. Escuchó lo que lo decía su instinto. Primero, no oyó nada. Pero luego, poco a poco, su corazón empezó a murmurar. "Invisible, intangible... doy vida pero no puedo morir... si me cuidas, puedes ser inmortal. "

Himekawa se estremeció y abrió los ojos. Es posible que el acertijo hiciera referencia... ¿al amor? Parpadeó. Ya no creía en el amor. El amor no existía. Era demasiado evanescente, demasiado versátil. Había amado a Bakumon y lo había perdido. Había amado a Daigo y lo había perdido. El amor perdido nunca se reencuentra, había tenido la prueba de esto con Bakumon. Lo había dado todo para volver a verlo. Había engañado, mentido, traicionado por ello. Le había mentido a Daigo y lo había perdido por segunda vez. ¿Qué había podido pensar de ella cuando hubo descubierto la verdad? Un dolor terrible le comprimió el pecho, apretó los puños. Sí, había mentido, había traicionado. Para nada. Para encontrar a un digimon amnésico que era incapaz de corresponder al amor que sentía por él. Sin embargo, lo hubiera dado todo para restaurar este vínculo perdido. Incluso hubiera estado dispuesta a vender su...

Levantó la vista, con el corazón latiendo…Sí, solo podía referirse a _eso_.

– El alma... susurró con una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

– ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó Wisemon.

– La respuesta a tu acertijo es el alma, repitió, enderezándose.

Wisemon guardó silencio por un momento, mirándola con sus ojos brillantes. Con mucha calma, notó:

– Parece que este último acertijo te ha confundido, Maki Himekawa.

– N... no, en absoluto.

– Esa es probablemente la peor mentira que has dicho en tu vida. ¿Pasamos al último acertijo?

– Vale.

– "A veces es difícil discernirme entre las sombras que toman mi apariencia. Muchos no quieren conocerme porque puedo hacerlos daño. Mírame a la cara si tienes valor; dame la espalda y vivirás en un espejismo."

La Sra. Himekawa apretó los labios. Otra historia más de apariencias, de espejismos, de heridas... dirigió a Wisemon una mirada acusadora. Empezaba a entender que el guardián no elegía sus acertijos al azar. Todos hacían extrañamente eco con su propia experiencia. Wisemon estaba jugando con ella y esto la exasperaba. Sin embargo, tenía que permanecer impasible para demostrarle que no tenía control sobre ella. Nadie la pondría de rodillas. Nunca.

Volvió a pensar en el acertijo. Sombras que parecían otras cosas... esto le recordaba una historia, pero ¿cuál? "Muchos no quieren conocerme porque puedo hacerlos daño". Así que la clave del acertijo radicaba en algo que los hombres temían. ¿La muerte? Todos los rompecabezas que Wisemon le había formulado hasta ahora tenían que ver con sus interrogaciones personales más profundas, las que normalmente se negaba a explorar. Sin embargo, ella no temía a la muerte. Así que no podía ser la respuesta. La mención del espejismo le intrigaba. Si uno se negaba a enfrentarse a esta cosa que asustaba tanto a los hombres, viviría en un espejismo... es decir, en una ilusión.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron. Acababa de recordar a qué historia le hacían pensar en las sombras que podían tomar la apariencia de otros objetos. ¡El mito de la caverna de Platón! En una cueva subterránea se encontraban unos hombres que estaban encadenados y daban la espalda a la salida, así siendo incapaces verla. Solo podían distinguir sus propias sombras en la pared delante de ellos y las sombras de unos objetos proyectados detrás de ellos. Para descubrir el mundo tal como era, tenían que liberarse de sus cadenas y salir de la cueva. Pero muchos de ellos se satisfacían con las sombras del subterráneo, considerándolos como objetos reales... vivían en un mundo de ilusiones y no en la realidad. Si alguien les hubiera hecho reconocer que lo que tenían por verdad era falso, les habría hecho sufrir. Y en esta locura que se perpetuaba a sí misma, no encontraban el valor para enfrentarse a la… _verdad_. La Sra. Himekawa levantó la cabeza hacia Wisemon y murmuró, con una voz vacilante:

– La respuesta a tu acertijo es…la verdad.

Esta vez, Wisemon no se burló de ella. Guardó el silencio, un silencio imperturbable y teñido de respeto. Con una voz profunda, asintió:

– Correcto. Estoy impresionado.

– Era tu último acertijo, Wisemon, le cortó Himekawa. He cumplido tus condiciones. Déjame pasar.

Dio un paso adelante, pero el guardián del laberinto extendió su brazo izquierdo para impedirle avanzar.

– Antes que te deje ir, me gustaría hacerte una última pregunta.

– No era lo que habíamos concluido.

– Es verdad, pero no eres rival para mí.

– Pues adelante, ¡dime tu acertijo!

– Esta vez, no es un rompecabezas. Solo una pregunta normal.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Por qué has venido hasta este laberinto, Maki Himekawa?

La mujer dio un paso atrás. No era el momento de perder la compostura frente al guardián del laberinto. Le respondió de inmediato, como si fuera obvio:

– Para encontrar el objeto que quiere Yggdrasil.

– Esto, ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es la verdadera razón por la que has venido aquí, el verdadero motivo de tu alianza con Yggdrasil. ¿Qué estás buscando en el mundo digital, Maki Himekawa?

Maki pestañeó. Al principio, se había aliado con Yggdrasil para volver a ver a Bakumon y vengarse de Homeostasis. Sabía que era peligroso, pero lo había hecho. Cuando finalmente había reencontrado a Bakumon, no se acordaba de ella ni de la amistad que había existido entre ellos. El sufrimiento que había sentido ese día era indescriptible, inefable. Hubiera querido gritar, gritar y desaparecer para siempre. Lo había sacrificado todo, hasta su alma... para nada. Absolutamente nada. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sirviendo a Yggdrasil? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que conocía la respuesta. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. ¿Por qué tenía tanto calor de repente? ¿Por qué se sentía tan incómoda? Había guardado tantos secretos, tomado tantas máscaras... pero al final, ¿qué quería realmente? ¿Qué motivo le había llevado en entrar en este laberinto hoy? ¿La venganza? ¿El deseo de verdad? ¿Esta verdad sobre los Niños Elegidos que nunca había podido descubrir? ¿La desesperación? ¿La desesperación por el amor que había perdido? Los rostros de Bakumon y de Daigo aparecieron en su mente. Fue como si alguien le clavase un puñal en el corazón. Su mandíbula se contrajo, sus ojos humedecidos. Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, levantó la cabeza hacia Wisemon y dijo con determinación:

– Quiero que se haga justicia.

Wisemon la miró durante mucho tiempo.

– Es un noble deseo. Eres una humana muy inteligente, Maki Himekawa. Pero silencias tu corazón y la verdad que contiene. ¿No crees que para restaurar la justicia hay que aceptar la verdad primero?

La Sra. Himekawa no respondió.

– Has estado viviendo en la caverna durante demasiados años, continuó Wisemon. Solo conseguirás lo que quieres si aceptas el mundo tal como es. No lo olvides.

Cuando terminó su frase, el guardián empezó a desaparecer. Su túnica, su rostro, el libro debajo de sus pies se desvanecieron poco a poco. En unos instantes, Wisemon se había ido.

El silencio del laberinto envolvió a la Sra. Himekawa como una sombra opresiva. Le parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que las palabras de Wisemon se repetían como un eco acusador e interminable en su mente.

Respiró hondo, se pasó una mano por la frente y se puso otra vez en marcha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¡Aquí hay una marca! exclamó Hikari.

– Significa que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes, suspiró Joe.

Joe, Sora, Hikari y el Sr. Nishijima habían avanzado cautelosamente por el laberinto durante casi quince minutos. Se habían preguntado cuál era la mejor manera de orientarse en el laberinto y el Sr. Nishijima había propuesto que siempre giraran a la derecha y que dejasen marcas detrás de ellos; así, si llegaban a una bifurcación ya marcada, girarían a la izquierda. Habían aplicado esta estrategia, pero era la primera vez que recaían en una bifurcación que ya habían marcado.

– ¿Creéis que estamos perdidos? preguntó Sora.

– No, pero es posible que andemos en círculos, dijo Nishijima. Giremos a la izquierda.

Todos lo siguieron. De repente llegaron a una intersección donde se cruzaban cuatro corredores.

– ¡Mirad! exclamó Sora acercándose a una pared. ¡Alguien más que nosotros ha estado aquí antes! ¡Hay una marca de tiza, mientras que nosotros dejamos una marca con un rotulador!

– Quizás estemos cerca de los demás, dijo Joe, frunciendo el ceño.

Se enderezó y llamó:

– ¡Mimi! ¡Koushiro!

– ¡Taichi! gritó Hikari.

– ¡Yamato! ¡Meiko! ¡Sakae! gritó Sora a su vez.

Pero solo obtuvieron como respuesta el silencio.

– Quizás hace mucho tiempo que ya han pasado por aquí, dijo Nishijima. Tendríamos que seguir el pasillo marcado con tiza, con suerte nos llevará a los demás.

Los adolescentes asintieron. Avanzaban en el pasillo oscuro cuando las paredes que les rodeaban empezaron a temblar. De repente emitieron una luz tan deslumbrante que todos los Niños Elegidos tuvieron que esconderse los ojos. Cuando los volvieron a abrir, un impresionante digimon robótico se encontraba delante de ellos.

Tenía un aspecto de mujer con una armadura metálica que brillaba como la plata. Un casco reluciente cubría su cabeza y una placa de metal azul ocultaba su boca, revelando solo dos grandes ojos cobrizos. Dos medias lunas azul sobresalían de sus hombreras metálicas. Otras dos medias lunas blancas iridiscentes, con unos ojos y una boca, protegían sus espinillas. Estaba armada con una lanza cuyos extremos terminaban en un hacha con forma de luna creciente; de su espalda sobresalía un carcaj lleno de flechas.

– ¿Quién eres? murmuró Hikari, impresionada.

– Mi nombre es Dianamon, respondió el digimon con una voz robótica y femenina. Soy uno de los cuatro guardianes de este laberinto.

– Estamos buscando la historia del mundo digital, le explicó Sora.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Podrías ayudarnos a encontrar nuestro camino? dijo Hikari.

– No. Estoy aquí para pelear con vosotros.

– ¿Pelear contra nosotros? repitió el Sr. Nishijima, levantando las cejas. Pero ¡no somos tus enemigos!

– Mi rol es poner a prueba a cualquiera que entre en este laberinto. No escaparéis de mí.

– ¡Es lo que vamos a ver! replicó Joe. ¡Gomamon, digievoluciona!

– ¡Entendido!

El digivice de Joe se iluminó y Gomamon se transformó en Ikkakumon.

– ¡Arpón volcán!

El misil se dirigió directo a Dianamon, pero la guardiana lo bloqueó con su lanza con una sonrisa burlona.

– Imbécil, ¿crees que puedes vencerme?

Hikari frunció el ceño y sacó su digivice:

– Tailmon, ¡vamos!

– ¡Con mucho gusto!

El digivice y el símbolo de Hikari brillaron, y Tailmon alcanzó el nivel perfecto: Angewomon extendió sus alas y despegó. Entesó su arco y disparó:

– ¡Flecha celestial!

Dianamon sonrió y tomó una de sus propias flechas metálicas:

– ¡Arco de Artemisa!

Disparó y su flecha fue tan rápida que partió en dos la de Angewomon. Hikari dejó escapar un grito de asombro.

– ¿Cómo es posible que las flechas de Dianamon puedan destruir las de Angewomon? se preguntó Joe. ¡Son exactamente del mismo tamaño!

– Sólo hay una explicación, dijo Nishijima. Esta guardiana tiene que ser un digimon de nivel mega. Si vuestros compañeros no evolucionan a su nivel más alto, ¡no podremos vencerla!

– ¡Entonces, es lo que hay hacer! Joe dijo con firmeza.

– ¡Vamos a unir nuestras fuerzas! añadió Sora sacando su digivice. ¡Piyomon, a ti toca!

– ¡Voy!

– No podéis competir conmigo, declaró la guardiana con altivez. Os lo voy a hacer entender mejor: _¡Luna de buenas noches!_

Las dos lunas crecientes que protegían sus espinillas abrieron de repente los ojos y se iluminaron con una luz blanca. De sus bocas brotaron dos rayos deslumbrantes que fueron a golpear a Ikkakumon, Angewomon y Piyomon. Los digimons gritaron, paralizados por la luz que los dejó inconscientes y cayeron en el suelo. Los Elegidos quedaron inmovilizados de terror.

– ¿Qué les hiciste? gritó Nishijima a la guardiana del laberinto.

– Tengo el poder de la luna, contestó. Me permite hacer caer a quien quiera en un sueño tan profundo como inmediato. Vuestros digimons no pueden igualarme.

– ¡Tenemos que encontrar una manera de sacarlos de despertarlos! dijo Joe.

– ¡Angewomon! exclamó Hikari, corriendo hacia el ángel.

En vano. Ni Angewomon ni Ikkakumon recuperaron la consciencia. Sora no podía apartar la mirada de Piyomon que yacía en el suelo. Tenían que encontrar una escapatoria. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, la misma idea que la que Mimi estaba teniendo, en el mismo momento, del otro lado del laberinto.

– ¿Y si intentamos utilizar nuestros digivices? ¿Quizás su poder podría sacar a nuestros compañeros de su letargo? Han sido capaces de contrarrestar la influencia de varios malvados digimons hace seis años, ¿por qué no podrían disipar el poder de Dianamon?

– Es una buena idea, asintió Joe. ¡Vamos a intentarlo!

Los tres adolescentes tomaron cada uno sus digivice y los apuntaron hacia su digimon. Los pequeños dispositivos electrónicos se pusieron a brillar y envolvieron a Ikkakumon, Angewomon y Piyomon. Después de unos minutos, el resplandor se desvaneció y los digimons abrieron los ojos.

– ¡Ha funcionado! exclamó Nishijima.

Todos los digimons se enderezaron, un poco aturdidos, pero rápidamente recuperaron el sentido. Se posicionaron para enfrentarse de nuevo a Dianamon.

– ¡Te hará falta más fuerzas para derrotarnos! le gritó ferozmente Ikkakumon. ¡Te olvidaste que tenemos compañeros humanos que estarán siempre para defendernos! ¡Ahora te vamos a enseñar lo que sabemos hacer!

– ¡Bien dicho! asintió Joe.

El joven apretó firmemente su digivice que volvió a encenderse e Ikkakumon se convirtió en Zudomon. Levantó su martillo indestructible:

– ¡Martillo vulcano!

– ¡Encanto celestial! apuntó Angewomon.

Sin embargo, Dianamon tomó su lanza y detuvo los ataques sin dificultad gracias a las hachas que constituían sus extremidades. Los Niños Elegidos apretaron los dientes.

– El Sr. Nishijima tiene razón, dijo Hikari. ¡Dianamon tiene que ser un digimon mega! Angewomon, ¡tienes que evolucionar!

– ¡Zudomon, tú también! dijo Joe.

– ¡Os voy a ayudar! exclamó Sora, levantando su digivice.

– ¡Ja ja! se rió Dianamon. Puede que tengáis la capacidad de contrarrestar el sueño en el cual sumerjo a mis oponentes, pero solo uno de mis poderes y ¡me quedan muchos otros más! Qué ingenuos sois. Vuestros digimons son poderosos gracias a vosotros. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si no estuvieseis con ellos?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? preguntó Hikari, preocupada.

– ¡No puedes destruir el vínculo que nos une a nuestros compañeros! gritó Sora.

– ¿De verdad? Es lo vamos a ver. _¡Gancho creciente!_

Las dos lunas crecientes que protegían las espinillas de Dianamon volvieron a brillar, pero esta vez el rayo que escupieron tocó a Sora, Piyomon y al Sr. Nishijima.

– ¡No! gritó Hikari.

La luz les deslumbró con tanta fuerza que tuvieron la impresión de quedarse ciegos. El Sr. Nishijima levantó un brazo para protegerse la cara, Sora se acurrucó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Para ellos, fue como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir, sumergido en un tsunami de luz.


	40. El historial del mundo digital

**¡Buenas noches a todos! Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado desde tres semanas, les había prometido que trataría de no superar los quince días entre cada update, pero a veces me cuesta mantener el ritmo. Además, les había dejado en pleno suspense, lo sé, soy muy mala. Para hacerme perdonar, aquí viene la continuación, ¡espero que les guste! **

**Gracias a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia, que tienen la paciencia para esperar mi actualizaciones y que me dejan comentarios. ¡Espero que la aventura les guste hasta el final!**

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

Cuando Sora abrió los ojos unos puntos brillantes moteaban su visión. Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza que sentía disminuyó, el mundo le pareció estabilizarse a su alrededor. Se enderezó y en ese momento, se le heló la sangre: sus amigos y sus digimons habían desaparecido, al igual que Dianamon. Solo Piyomon seguía a su lado. Sin embargo, frente a ella se encontraban unos demonios que conocía muy bien: Daemon, Laylamon, Lucemon e… ¡Yggdrasil!

Su corazón latía con fuerza haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara: algunos Señores Demoníacos habían logrado entrar en el laberinto. Pero ¿cómo? No tenía idea ninguna. Probablemente lo habrían conseguido gracias a la fuerza de su señor. No obstante, ¿no se suponía que Yggdrasil tendría todavía que estar preso del Mar Oscuro? ¿Cómo había conseguir salir de allí? ¿Es posible que su potencia se hubiera incrementado? ¿Y por qué se encontraba sola? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Su corazón latía, latía, como un martillo que golpea un hierro candente. En ese momento, Yggdrasil, que había recuperado su apariencia de cristal, avanzó hacia ella. Sora dio un paso atrás, asustada.

– ¡Piyomon! dijo. ¡Digievoluciona, por favor!

– Es que... pasa algo extraño, Sora... Me siento muy débil... ¡No puedo evolucionar!

– ¿Qué? gritó la chica mientras entrababa en pánico.

Yggdrasil extendió un brazo y la agarró por la muñeca. Sora gritó y luchó, tratando de rechazarlo. Estupefacta vio como Yggdrasil la soltó. Se apartó de inmediato y retrocedió unos pasos.

– ¡Sora! gritó de repente una voz.

Se volvió hacia la esquina de la sala de dónde provenía el grito. Descubrió a Yamato, que acababa de aparecer repentinamente.

– ¡Yamato! ¡Los Señores Demoníacos nos han encontrado! Piyomon no puede evolucionar, ¡necesito tu ayuda y la de Gabumon!

– No sé dónde está Gabumon, ¡nos han separado!

Sora, aterrorizada, sintió unos sudores fríos correr por su cuello. Estaban solos y Piyomon era la única que podía defenderles contra Yggdrasil. En ese momento, Daemon se volvió hacia Yamato y creó una bola de fuego entre sus palmas.

– ¡No! gritó Sora, corriendo hacia el adolescente.

Le arrastró con ella y esquivaron por poco el disparo. Rodaron por el suelo y luego volvieron a levantarse. Sora miró en dirección de los Señores Demoníacos: Piyomon tenía que evolucionar a toda costa. La presencia de Yggdrasil aumentaba el temor de que algo pudiese hacer daño a Yamato o a su compañera digimon. Este miedo se convertía gradualmente en ira y en odio contra todos los Señores demoníacos e Yggdrasil. Agarró su digivice y gritó, con una voz tan imperiosa y llena de rabia que no se reconoció a si misma:

– ¡Piyomon, digievoluciona!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un deslumbrante rayo de Dianamon cegó a Nishijima que tapo sus ojos con su brazo. De repente, un calor extraño lo invadió y una migraña vertiginosa le retorció las sienes. Ya no sabía dónde estaba, quién era, por qué había llegado al mundo digital… ¿Dónde estaba el suelo? ¿Dónde está el techo? No hubiera podido decirlo claramente. Le parecía que una inmensa distorsión se estaba tragando el mundo. Se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas.

Poco a poco, el espacio se estabilizó y volvió a tener una impresión normal de la realidad, pero cuando bajó el brazo y abrió los ojos, su visión aún estaba borrosa. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Pestañeó y por fin distinguió a unas siluetas delante de él… pero ya no eran los Niños Elegidos, ni tampoco sus compañeros digimons. Ni tampoco Dianamon. Los ojos de Nishijima se abrieron por la estupefacción. Delante de él estaban Ibuki, Eiichiro y Shigeru, sus amigos de la infancia. Los mismos a quienes había visto morir diez años antes. Era imposible. Los miró uno después del otro, emocionado:

– ¿Estáis... estáis... vivos? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No os sacrificasteis para dar vuestra energía a las Bestias Sagradas?

– Podemos extraernos brevemente de sus cuerpos, explicó Shigeru.

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué lo hacéis solo ahora?

– Nos quita mucha energía que tomamos de las Bestias Sagradas, haciéndolas más débiles por un corto periodo de tiempo, dijo Ibuki en voz baja. Por eso evitamos hacerlo. Pero ya que tú y los Niños Elegidos os encontrabais en una situación crítica, decidimos actuar.

– Entonces, ¿eso significa que las Bestias Sagradas ha entrado en la burbuja virtual?

– Sí.

– Hacia tanto tiempo que queríamos verte, Daigo, dijo Ibuki.

– Muchas veces he soñado con volver a veros, amigos míos… pero ¿dónde están los Niños Elegidos?

– No lo sabemos, respondió Shigeru. Pero tienes que encontrar rápidamente el historial del mundo digital.

El agente se enderezó. En ese momento, se escuchó una risa malvada detrás de ellos. Nishijima se dio la vuelta: un digimon se estaba materializando gradualmente en el laberinto. Cuando su imagen se estabilizó, el profesor lo reconoció de inmediato:

– ¡Piedmon! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

– Los Señores Demoníacos han destruido la barrera de la burbuja virtual, se burló el payaso sádico. Yggdrasil ya está en este laberinto... veo que estás con tus amigos, Daigo. Será un verdadero placer mataros a todos por segunda vez.

– ¡No les toques! replicó con rabia.

– No veo nada que me impida hacerlo...

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Piedmon evolucionó: su rostro de payaso cambió para adoptar los rasgos de un pirata demacrado, vestido a la moda del siglo XVII. Unas largas espadas aparecieron en su cinturón. Agarró cuatro de ellas con sus dos pares de manos esqueléticas y las arrojó a Shigeru.

– ¡No! gritó Nishijima, interviniendo él mismo.

El ataque lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Sin embargo, aunque Nishijima esperaba sentir que una cuchilla le cortara la piel, tuvo más bien la impresión que se le había golpeado con un palo. No se abrieron heridas en su torso, pero sus costillas rotas estaban aún lo suficientemente frágiles como para que el ataque lo dejara sin aliento. Se derrumbó en el suelo mientras un dolor terrible irradiaba a través de su pecho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ataque de Dianamon había sido repentino y rápido. Joe y Hikari habían visto los rayos de la guardiana tocar a Sora, Piyomon y el Sr. Nishijima sin que pudieran intervenir. La luz había envuelto sus cuerpos durante unos minutos, de la misma manera que había envuelto a sus digimons un poco antes para hacerlos caer en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, Sora, Piyomon y el Sr. Nishijima no se desmayaron. Primero vacilaron, como si ya no pudieran mantener el equilibrio y luego cayeron de rodillas. De repente, la luz que les rodeaba se apagó. Joe, preocupado, se acercó a Sora:

– Sora, ¿estás bien?

La joven reabrió lentamente los ojos y barrió el laberinto con la mirada. Luego se fijó en Joe, Hikari, Zudomon, Angewomon y Dianamon. Entonces Joe vio el terror invadir los ojos de su amiga. Sora levantó de un salto y dio un paso atrás, gritando:

– ¡Piyomon! ¡Evoluciona, por favor!

– Es que... pasa algo extraño, Sora... Me siento muy débil... ¡y no puedo evolucionar! respondió su compañera que había sido también tocada por el rayo de Dianamon.

– ¿Qué? gritó la chica.

– ¡Oye, Sora, soy yo, Joe! exclamó el chico agarrando a su amiga del brazo.

La chica gritó y luchó. Joe, desconcertado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Soltó de inmediato a su amiga y la vio alejarse de él como si hubiera fuera un Señor Demoníaco. Hikari adivinó que algo no iba bien y empezó a sentirse inquieta. En ese momento el Sr. Nishijima se enderezó y miró conmocionado a Zudomon, Angewomon y Joe. Con incredulidad, dijo:

– Amigos míos... ¿estáis... vivos? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No os sacrificasteis para dar vuestra energía a las Bestias Sagradas?

– ¿De qué está hablando? Dijo Zudomon.

– No está en su estado normal, y Sora y Piyomon tampoco, dijo Angewomon. ¡Hikari, el rayo de Dianamon debe ser el responsable de lo que les pasa!

– ¿Qué les has hecho? le gritó Hikari al guardián con enojo.

– ¡Os advertí humanos, que no subestimarais el poder de la luna! ¡He sumergido a vuestros amigos en una ilusión que va despertar sus peores miedos! Esta chica, dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia Sora, os toma por sus enemigos, y este hombre, dijo designando a Nishijima, toma vuestros digimons por sus amigos muertos. ¡Estas ilusiones despiertan sus miedos y sus sufrimientos internos, les debilitan y gracias a esto voy a ganaros!

– ¡Eres monstruosa! le gritó Hikari.

– No, estoy probando vuestra capacidad de resistencia, porque para acceder a los secretos del historial del mundo digital tenéis que ser capaces de enfrentaros a la verdad. Y no tenéis ninguna capacidad de resistencia, humanos. ¡Ninguna!

– ¡Espera! replicó Joe. Hikari, ¡tenemos que ayudar a Sora y al Sr. Nishijima para que recuperen sus sentidos!

La chica asintió. Joe se acercó nuevamente a Sora y le dijo:

– ¡Sora, Sora, soy yo, Joe! ¿Me reconoces?

– ¡Déjeme tranquila! gritó la joven.

– No sirve de nada hablarle, dijo Dianamon a Joe. Ahora mismo, cree que eres Yggdrasil.

– ¿Yggdrasil? repitió Joe indignado con las manos en las caderas. ¿Crees que tengo cara de Yggdrasil? ¡Que desfachatez!

– Digáis lo digáis, vuestros amigos no os entenderán, continuó la guardiana. Transformo en su mente todo lo que decís para hacerles escuchar lo que quiero.

Joe apretó los puños. Era imperioso que liberasen cuanto antes a sus amigos de la influencia de Dianamon. Si no podían convencerles por la palabra, tendría que liberarlos venciendo a Dianamon. Era la única forma de romper la ilusión en la cual se encontraban. Agarró su digivice:

– ¡Zudomon, necesitamos el poder de Vikemon!

– ¡Entendido!

El digivice de Joe se encendió y Zudomon evolucionó en Vikemon.

– ¡Ventisca ártica! gritó.

– ¡Yamato! exclamó Sora, corriendo delante de Dianamon.

– ¡Sora, no, no te pongas aquí! gritó Joe. ¡Vikemon para tu ataque!

El digimon retuvo sus armas que estaban a punto de herir a Sora que se había arrojado delante de Dianamon. Joe maldijo para sus adentros: ¡Sora toma a Dianamon por Yamato! Vikemon nunca podrá atacar a la guardiana en estas condiciones. Todo eso era una pesadilla. La guardiana se burló:

– ¿Ya ves por qué dije que vuestros amigos me ayudaran venceros? ¡Gracias a ellos soy intocable!

Agarró su lanza que se terminaba en dos hachas y la arrojó hacia Vikemon.

– ¡Shigeru! gritó Nishijima.

Hikari y Joe vieron aterrorizados a su profesor interponerse entre la lanza de Dianamon y Vikemon. Afortunadamente, el digimon logró lanzar sus mazos que golpearon la lanza de la guardiana con tanta fuerza que rompieron las dos hachas en sus extremos. Sin embargo, la barra de metal continuó su carrera y golpeó a Nishijima en el pecho, cortándole la respiración. El hombre se derrumbó. Joe, horrorizado, miró a su profesor que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y luego a Sora que estaba protegiendo a Dianamon. Intercambió una mirada con Hikari: ¿Cómo saldrían de ésta?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la ilusión que la aprisionaba, Sora seguía luchando contra Yggdrasil. Agarró su digivice y le gritó a Piyomon:

– ¡Piyomon, digievoluciona!

En ese momento, el digivice emitió una luz oscura, muy diferente del cálido resplandor rojo que normalmente producía. Dianamon sonrió, mientras Hikari sintió unos sudores fríos correr por su espalda. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡No, Sora, no! le gritó, desesperada.

Dianamon tuvo una risa sádica.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Justo lo que me esperaba! ¡Vuestra incapacidad para dominaros, humanos, se va volver contra vosotros!

El cuerpo de Piyomon había empezado a iluminarse. Sin embargo, a la luz que la rodeaba fueron a mezclarse unos vapores negros. Hikari frunció el ceño: eran los mismos vapores que los que habían envuelto a Holydramon en el Mar Oscuro, cuando se había dejado invadir por la desesperación. La desesperación había corrompido la luz de su corazón. En ese momento no era la desesperación que sumergía a Sora, sino la ira, una ira que estaba destruyendo todo el amor que sentia normalmente por los demás.

– ¡Joe! le gritó Hikari a su amigo. ¡Sora está presionando a Piyomon, si sigue así, Piyomon va a realizar una evolución oscura! ¡Tenemos que impedirlo!

– ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

– No... No lo sé... habría que...

– ¡Demasiado tarde! exclamó Angewomon.

En ese momento, Piyomon acabó su transformación. Cuando los vapores purpúreos se disiparon, el digimon que desplegó sus alas se parecía a Birdramon, pero tenía un plumaje negro que brillaba como la tinta. Su expresión era vengativa y malvada.

– ¡Es Saberdramon! exclamó Vikemon. ¡La forma de virus de Birdramon!

El pájaro despegó, abrió sus alas y proyectó unas llamas negras hacia Vikemon y Angewomon. Los digimons detuvieron su ataque sin dificultad ya que se encontraban en un nivel de evolución más alto que su nuevo contrincante. Sin embargo, no se atrevieron a contraatacar: no podían olvidar que esta aterradora criatura había sido Piyomon antes de realizar una oscura digievolución, y Piyomon era su amiga. Joe y Hikari lo sabían también. Mientras tanto, Saberdramon estaba preparando otra ráfaga de llamas.

– ¡No tenemos otra elección! gritó Joe a los dos digimons. ¡Hay que mantener a Saberdramon a distancia mientras encontramos una solución para hacer entrar en razón a Sora y al Sr. Nishijima!

En ese instante, Dianamon disparó una nueva flecha metálica hacia los compañeros de Joe y Hikari. Vikemon agarró sus mazos y rompió la flecha. Entonces la guardiana retomó su lanza, reducida a una simple barra de metal, y atacó al digimon frontalmente. Saberdramon abrió sus alas al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Angewomon, encárgate de Saberdramon! dijo Vikemon al digimon angélico. ¡Me encargo de Dianamon!

– ¡Entendido!

Hikari, desgarrada, vio a su compañera digimon dirigirse hacia el pájaro negro para repelerlo, mientras Vikemon luchaba contra Dianamon. Las ilusiones que la guardiana había creado llevaban a Piyomon a pelear contra sus propios amigos. En cuanto al Sr. Nishijima, hubiera podido haber muerto si Vikemon no hubiera destruido las hachas de Dianamon a tiempo. Hikari apretó los puños y con una voz decidida dijo a Joe:

– ¡Encárgate de Sora, me ocupo del Sr. Nishijima! ¡Tenemos que romper el hechizo de Dianamon! ¡No voy a dejarle ganar!

Joe miró a su amiga, conmovido por su valor. Asintió y corrió hacia Sora, mientras Hikari caminaba hacia el Sr. Nishijima.

Sora se sentía totalmente impotente. Laylamon estaba atacando a Birdramon, mientras que Daemon estaba rodeando a Yamato con un círculo de fuego, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Se sentía tan débil, tan indefensa. Sus enemigos eran demasiado numerosos. El miedo y la ira la estaban devorando. En ese momento, Yggdrasil avanzó otra vez hacia ella. La chica, paralizada, retrocedió, retrocedió, hasta chocar contra la pared del laberinto. Yggdrasil levantó la mano y la agarró del brazo. Sora gritó, luchó, pero esta vez Yggdrasil no la soltó.

Joe agarró a Sora por la muñeca, pero la chica luchó desesperada por escaparse. Apretó más fuerte su muñeca e intentó calmarla:

– ¡Sora! ¡Sora, escúchame! ¡Soy yo, Joe!

Era inútil. Sora no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía. Dianamon modificaba todas sus palabras para que la chica escuchara lo que quería. ¿Cómo llegar hasta ella? Tenía que encontrar una manera para que Sora volviese a conectarse con el mundo real. Una idea cruzó por su mente. Igual no funcionaría, pero en el punto en el cual se encontraba, no había nada que perder.

– ¡Sora, dame tu mano!

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, tomó su mano derecha y desplegó sus dedos. Luego se quitó las gafas y las puso en la palma de su mano.

Sora se estremeció: cuando Yggdrasil abrió su mano por la fuerza, pensó que iba a utilizar su poder del hielo sobre ella. En cambio, había depositado en su mano un objeto invisible. Lo apretó con sus dedos, perpleja: sentía algo, entonces ¿por qué no veía nada en su palma? Parecía algo de vidrio, con patillas de metal. Miró al Señor del Mar Oscuro con asombro: la había soltado y la estaba mirando extrañamente, en silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mientras tanto, Hikari se acercó del Sr. Nishijima, quien todavía estaba arrodillado en el suelo, doblado por el dolor de sus costillas rotas.

– ¡Profesor! Profesor, ¿puede oírme? le preguntó la chica preocupada arrodillada a su lado. ¿Está herido?

El profesor abrió los ojos y miró a Hikari. En ese momento, se quedó estupefacto, sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca. Susurró con voz incrédula:

– Hime... Hime, ¿eres tú?

Hikari se sobresaltó, desconcertada: el Sr. Nishijima la tomaba por la señorita Himekawa. La adolescente adivinaba los sentimientos que el profesor habían sentido por esa mujer y que probablemente seguía sintiendo. Lo había adivinado desde el principio, mucho antes de que Nishijima hablase con Taichi. Había leído en sus ojos el dolor por no haber sido capaz salvar a Hime. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora para traerlo de vuelta al mundo real? Mientras reflexionaba a toda velocidad, Dianamon apuntó una flecha en su dirección.

– ¡Profesor, levántese! le gritó, ayudándolo a enderezarse.

Evitaron por poco la flecha de Dianamon y se apoyaron contra una pared. Mientras recuperaban el aliento, el profesor le murmuró a la chica:

– Hime… ¿has vuelto? ¿Ha dejado de servir a Yggdrasil?

Hikari se apartó de la pared y le miró fijamente. Había tanta esperanza en su voz y en sus pupilas. Pero lo que estaba viendo solo era una ilusión.

– No soy Maki Himekawa, profesor.

Sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto. El Sr. Nishijima siguió mirándola, lleno de esperanza. Hikari, que sentía su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte, se preguntó cómo vencer este terrible hechizo. Quería creer que al continuar hablando con el profesor, sus palabras terminarían teniendo un impacto en su mente.

Joe estaba mirando a Sora, cuya expresión empezaba a cambiar. Su truco parecía funcionar. La chica tocó las gafas, perpleja. No parecía verlas, pero al menos podía sentirlas. Joe apretó los dientes: ahora que su amiga empezaba a dudar, no tenía que dejarla caer otra vez en la ilusión de Dianamon. Sabía que la guardiana iba a intentar influir sobre su mente para disipar la confusión que causaba el tacto de las gafas. ¿Cómo luchar contra su poder? Sora no podía escuchar sus palabras, solo podía sentir su presencia. Si tan solo pudiera interferir con las palabras que Dianamon hacía resonar en su cabeza, podría...

De repente, Joe se paralizó. Un recuerdo acababa de resurgir en su mente: hace seis años, cuando Devimon le había separado de sus amigos al fragmentar la Isla File, se había encontrado en una isla con Sora. Allí, los Bakemon los habían capturados para devorarlos. Afortunadamente, Gomamon y Piyomon habían evolucionado a tiempo para salvarlos. Sin embargo, el líder de los Bakemon era poderoso y sus digimons no pudieron derrotarlo. Entonces, Joe se había acordado que los encantamientos sintoístas podían debilitar a los fantasmas. Había recitado uno, con la ayuda de Sora que marcaba el ritmo en su casco con un palo de madera. La oración había disminuido el poder del líder de los Bakemon e Ikkakumon y Birdramon habían podido derrotarlo.

¿Y si el poder de la luna que controlaba Dianamon pudiera debilitarse de la misma manera? Tenía que intentarlo. Joe frunció el ceño, se puso las manos en las rodillas y cerró los ojos. Interiormente, dijo: "Poder de la luna controlado por Dianamon, que esta oración destruya tu influencia... Sora, escúchame... soy yo, Joe... poder de la luna controlado por Dianamon, que esta oración destruya tu influencia... Sora, escúchame… soy yo, Joe…" Mientras repetía estas palabras, sintió como si estuviera entrando lentamente en la mente de Sora. Sin embargo, había otra una fuerza allí, una fuerza que quería evitar que él llegara a su amiga. Dianamon. Joe repitió su encantamiento con más determinación. El poder de Dianamon se estaba debilitando, su resistencia se marchitaba...

Mientras tanto, Hikari se acercó al Sr. Nishijima y le dijo en voz baja:

– Profesor, no soy Maki Himekawa. Las personas que usted ve a su alrededor no son sus amigos. Sus amigos hicieron un enorme sacrificio para proteger el mundo digital y el mundo real hace diez años. Su energía alimenta ahora a las Bestias Sagradas. Sé que usted les extraña muchísimo, pero su recuerdo siempre estará en su corazón.

El Sr. Nishijima miró fijamente a la chica. Su expresión empezaba a cambiar. Frunció el ceño, como si pudiera ver que la persona delante de él no era la Himekawa que conocía.

– Sé que le gustaría que esta ilusión fuera real, continuó Hikari. Pero todo lo que usted ve solo es una ilusión de Dianamon. Sé fuerte, profesor. Sé que lo puede hacer. No soy Maki Himekawa. Me llamo Hikari Yagami, soy la hermana de Taichi Yagami. ¿Se acuerda de Taichi, profesor? Usted le salvó la vida.

Mientras decía estas palabras, la confusión crecía en la mirada del Sr. Nishijima. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué eran esos susurros que surgían en su mente? Podía oír dos voces. Una era profunda e imperiosa y parecía ganar terreno, pero trató también de prestar más atención a la otra. Era una voz joven y dulce. No entendía totalmente lo que le decía esa voz, pero de repente una palabra destacó del resto. Una palabra que tuvo el efecto de un detonador en su mente.

Taichi. Taichi Yagami. Sí, se acordaba. Los Niños Elegidos le necesitaban. Miró a sus amigos de la infancia, a Voltobautamon: sus cuerpos se hacían extrañamente borrosos, se desvanecían. El corazón del profesor se puso latir más fuerte. Lo que estaba viendo no era real. Alguien que había mencionado el nombre de Taichi lo estaba llamando. Tenía que salir de esta ilusión. Cerró los ojos y trató de rechazar la voz que le mantenía en este mundo irreal.

Sora estaba realmente confusa. Yggdrasil, después de mirarla fijamente, cerró los ojos y se arrodilló en el suelo. Pasaron unos minutos, y de repente la chica escuchó dos voces en su cabeza. Dos voces que resonaban contra sus sienes. Una era femenina e insidiosa, la otra era masculina y firme. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todavía sentía el objeto de cristal invisible en su mano. De repente, el mundo a su alrededor se nubló. Ya no veía a Yggdrasil, ni tampoco a los Señores Demonio o a Yamato... y la voz femenina se desvaneció de su mente. De repente, Sora escuchó la voz masculina con más claridad: "Sora, escúchame...". Esta voz. Era la de Joe. Sora miró delante de ella otra vez: el mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez más confuso. De repente entendió: todo lo que veía era una alucinación. Yggdrasil y los Señores Demoníacos nunca habían entrado en el laberinto. Nunca había sido separada de sus amigos, y era Joe, ahora mismo, quien estaba tratando de salvarla de la ilusión que se había apoderado de ella. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. Cuando se enderezó, Yggdrasil había desaparecido. Arrodillado en el suelo, Joe la estaba mirando con una expresión de alivio.

– Joe… ¿Qué me pasó?

– Dianamon te sumió en una ilusión con su poder, le explicó Joe. Pero me acordé de nuestra lucha contra los Bakemon y utilicé la misma técnica que habíamos empleado para liberarte de su influencia.

Sora le sonríe a su amigo, agradecido.

– Gracias, Joe. Pero... ¿dónde están tus gafas?

– Las tienes tú, respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica abrió la mano y descubrió las gafas. El objeto de cristal que había sentido. Claro. Joe siempre tenía buenas ideas. Luego levantó la cabeza y vio a Angewomon peleando con Birdramon, cuyo plumaje se había vuelto completamente negro.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Birdramon? exclamó, asustada.

– Mientras estabas bajo el control de Dianamon, tu miedo llevó tu compañera a digievolucionar, explicó Joe.

– ¿Qué…? No, ¡nunca quise hacer eso! dijo, poniéndose de pie. Birdramon, ¡por favor perdóname!

El grito de la chica resonó por todo el laberinto y una luz clara envolvió entonces a Saberdramon. Se retransformó en Piyomon y se derrumbó en el suelo. Sora corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos:

– ¡Piyomon, perdóname! ¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Lamento mucho haberte obligado a digievolucionarte en Saberdramon!

– Sé... que no era lo que querías.

Angewomon, liberada de Saberdramon, se dio la vuelta para volver a luchar contra Dianamon.

A unos pocos metros de Joe y Sora, la vista de Nishijima volvió a estabilizarse. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Eiichiro, Ibuki y Shigeru habían desaparecido, Voltobautamon también. Maki Himekawa nunca había estado delante del él: era Hikari quien le había ayudado a salir de la ilusión que lo aprisionaba. Parpadeó, desconcertado.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Dianamon le había sumergido en una ilusión, explicó Hikari. Pero yo sabía que si guardaba la esperanza, usted oiría mi voz.

El profesor la miró fijamente. Luego la sonrió agradecido:

– Gracias, has traído la luz a mi corazón.

Hikari le sonrió a su vez. En ese momento, su digivice brilló con una luz rosada y Angewomon evolucionó: Holydramon despegó hacia la guardiana del laberinto y abrió la boca para escupir una luz verde brillante. Dianamon gritó de rabia al ver que su ilusión se había desvanecido. Las medias lunas en sus espinillas escupieron un nuevo rayo de luz en la barra de metal que Dianamon tenía entre sus manos, e inmediatamente la lanza se armó con dos nuevas hachas. La guardiana atacó, pero Vikemon y Holydramon replicaron:

– ¡Ventisca ártica!

– ¡Llama sagrada!

Cuando el fuego esmeralda de Holydramon golpeó la lanza de Dianamon, todo el laberinto se tembló. En el mismo instante, los mazos de Vikemon abrieron una profunda grieta en el suelo. Hikari dio un salto hacia atrás mientras se abría una grieta entre ella y el Sr. Nishijima. Joe y Sora, que sostenía a Piyomon en sus brazos, retrocedieron a su vez. Joe vio una nueva brecha que se formaba debajo de los pies de Hikari.

– ¡Cuidado!

Corrió y tiró de la chica hacia atrás, antes de que se cayera en el hueco. Sora entró en pánico, miró al Sr. Nishijima, del otro lado de la brecha. En ese mismo instante, notó una figura detrás de él, que acababa de llegar por un pasillo lateral. Sus ojos se abrieron.

– ¡Profesor! ¡Detrás de usted! ¡Es la señorita Himekawa!

El Sr. Nishijima se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Maki Himekawa, que se había quedado inmóvil. A la diferencia de la Hime creada por la ilusión de Dianamon, no había calidez en la mirada de la verdadera Hime. La mujer frunció el ceño y se fue corriendo por un pasillo a la derecha.

– ¡Síguela! le gritó Joe al profesor. ¡No tiene que apoderarse del historial del mundo digital!

El Sr. Nishijima asintió y quiso ponerse a correr. En ese instante, una mueca contrajo todos sus rasgos mientras un dolor recorría sus costillas. Respiró hondo, apretó los dientes, tratando mentalmente de ignorar el dolor. Se puso otra vez a correr. Giró a la derecha, donde Hime había desaparecido, y aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó a una bifurcación, miró por todas direcciones. Nadie. ¡No podía perderla! De repente escuchó unos pasos a su izquierda. Corrió en esa dirección. Al final del pasillo, distinguió a Hime que giraba otra vez a la derecha.

– ¡Maki! ¡Détente!

Su grito se perdió en los meandros del laberinto. Aceleró otra vez el paso. Giró a la izquierda, luego dos veces a la derecha, luego otra vez a la izquierda. El dolor de las costillas le subía hasta la mandíbula. Empezaba a sentirse mareado. Pero no podía parar. Maki se había ido pero aún escuchaba sus pasos. No estaba lejos. Volvió a girar dos veces a la izquierda y a la derecha.

De repente, una luz le llamó la atención y se detuvo. Giró la cabeza y se quedó sin habla: una luz intensa salía de una sala al final del pasillo. ¡El corazón del laberinto! Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, una mano sobre sus costillas.

Entró en una pequeña habitación redonda sobre la cual desembocan cinco pasillos, como si fueran los brazos de una estrella. En el centro de esta sala se encontraba un altar de piedra, en el cual estaba expuesto un libro. Medía al menos treinta centímetros de altura. El cuero azul medianoche de su portada fascinó al Nishijima: su grano parecía moteado por un polvo de estrellas. Brillaba en la penumbra del laberinto como nácar y proyectaba sobre las paredes unos destellos iridiscentes rosas, verdes, azules y dorados.

El historial del mundo digital.

Cuando el Sr. Nishijima dio un paso adelante para tomarlo, unos pasos resonaron en los pasillos. Maki Himekawa irrumpió en la sala ovalada, sin aliento. Vio inmediatamente el libro y dio un paso adelante para apoderarse de él.

– ¡Hime, no! exclamó Nishijima.

Corrieron hacia el altar de piedra al mismo tiempo. Allí se detuvieron, cara a cara, con el libro entre ellos, y se miraron el uno al otro. Nishijima se acordó de la esperanza que había inundado su corazón, cuando, bajo la influencia de Dianamon, había creído que Hime había dejado de servir a Yggdrasil. Sin embargo, la impasibilidad con la cual le miraba barrió en ese momento todas sus esperanzas como la arena ahoga el fuego. Maki Himekawa lo miraba también fijamente. Sabía que no tenía que dudar. Sin embargo, detrás del su mirada fría, su corazón vacilaba. Las palabras de Wisemon resonaron en su cabeza con un tono acusador. Volvió a pensar en Bakumon, miró a Daigo. La sangre le latía en las sienes. El profesor percibió su hesitación. En voz baja le dijo:

– Hime… Yggdrasil te está utilizando. Solo piensa en sí mismo y nunca pensará en ti. No sigas sirviéndole. Podemos encontrar las respuestas a nuestras preguntas en este libro.

Dudó un momento y luego añadió:

– Sé que sufriste. Ojalá lo hubiera entendido antes, para estar a tu lado cuando lo necesitaras. Perdóname.

Maki Himekawa parpadeó nerviosa. Apretó la piedra del altar sobre el cual se encontraba el libro, como si esta presión que ejercía con sus dedos pudiera ayudarle a reforzar su voluntad.

Nishijima la miró intensamente. ¿Era posible que por primera vez, Hime le escuchase? La vio enderezarse, le miró otra vez...

... y arrancó el historial del mundo digital del altar. Antes de que Nishijima pudiera reaccionar, la Sra. Himekawa se escapó.

– ¡Hime, no! gritó, corriendo tras ella.

En ese preciso momento, el dolor de sus costillas irradió tan fuerte en su pecho que le dejó sin aliento. Un violento mareo le subió a la cabeza, su vista se nubló. Se apoyó contra una pared y abrió la boca para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Al mismo tiempo, un gran estruendo resonó en el laberinto. Parecía que todo el mundo digital estaba rugiendo. En varios puntos del laberinto, los Niños Elegidos se detuvieron. Delante de sus ojos asombrados, el laberinto empezó a desintegrarse. Pared a pared, pasillo a pasillo, todo explotó en una lluvia de píxeles. Entonces se encontraron afuera, delante de la pirámide. Ésta se desintegró a su vez y sus piedras se volatilizaron como se tratase de vapor. Luego fueron las casas de la ciudad, las calles, las viviendas, las fuentes, el césped, todo se desvaneció, como un esqueleto que ya tiene varios siglos de antigüedad se deshace en polvo. Finalmente, la burbuja virtual estalló.

Volvieron en la meseta ventosa en el norte del Mundo Digital... frente a los Señores Demonios. Por desgracia, todos sus digimons ya habían utilizado sus fuerzas para luchar contra los guardianes del laberinto y todos volvieron a sus formas infantiles o bebés. Ya no podían pelear. Nishijima, desesperado, vio a Maki subirse a la espalda de Leviamon, con el historial del mundo digital apretado contra su pecho. Los Señores Demonios despegaron y antes de que cualquier compañero digimon pudiera actuar ya estaban fuera de alcance. Devastados, los Niños Elegidos los vieron alejarse, mientras una ráfaga helada soplaba sobre el mundo digital.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los Señores Demoníacos llegaron rápidamente al Mar Oscuro. Cuando la señorita Himekawa bajó de la espalda de Leviamon, miró hacia la pagoda de Yggdrasil con inquietud. Había estado cinco días fuera del Mar Oscuro. Cinco días. Era el plazo máximo que había establecido Yggdrasil antes de que utilizase la espora de Ken Ichijouji. Maki esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Fue Piedmon quien los hizo entrar. Al ver que quería quitarle el historial del mundo digital y entregárselo él a Yggdrasil, Maki Himekawa apretó con más fuerza el libro.

– Que yo sepa, no fuiste tú quien enfrentó las pruebas del laberinto donde se escondía este libro. Así que tampoco eres tú quien se lo entregará a Yggdrasil.

Piedmon la miró con desdén, se encogió de hombros y la condujo a ella y a los Señores Demonios a la gran sala. Yggdrasil les esperaba allí, tan frío e impenetrable como siempre. Había retomado su avatar de hielo, que le daba una apariencia majestuosa e implacable. Cuando vio el historial del mundo digital, sin embargo, una avidez incontrolada se encendió en su mirada.

– ¿Lo encontrasteis?

– Sí, asintió Himekawa. Aquí está el historial del mundo digital, señor.

Yggdrasil tomó el libro con una delicadeza teñida de impaciencia. Estaba ardiendo por leerlo. Miró a los Señores Demonios y a Himekawa.

– Dejadme solo.

Todos se inclinaron y se retiraron. La señorita Himekawa, sin embargo, se acercó a Yggdrasil antes de salir.

– Señor...

– ¿Qué pasa? preguntó, molesto.

– El chico a quien tienes encarcelado, Ken… ¿ya usaste su espora negra?

– Mmm… todavía no, dijo Yggdrasil con mal humor. Se me resiste, quiere hacer repeler la oscuridad que se está apoderando de él. Creo que tendré que esperar un día más para que su espora este lo suficientemente madura como para que pueda extraerla.

La señorita Himekawa suspiró para sus adentros: el chico estaba vivo todavía. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

– Vale. ¿Señor Yggdrasil?

– ¿Qué hay, otra vez?

– Arriesgué mi vida para traerte este libro. Me interesaría mucho conocer la información que contiene. ¿Podría consultarlo también cuando tú lo hayas leído?

Yggdrasil la miró con altivez, molesto por la insolencia de esta humana.

– No me importa el miedo que tenéis a la muerte, humanos. Si arriesgaste su vida, es tu problema. En cuanto a este libro, yo seré el único que lo lea.

– ¡Me dijiste que encontraría las respuestas a mis preguntas en este libro, que podría leerlo! se rebeló. Si no cumples con tu palabra, ¡no vales más que Homeostasis!

Yggdrasil la miró con una mirada tan penetrante y tan glacial que Maki tuvo la impresión que su cuerpo se hundía en un mar helado. Había ido demasiado lejos, podía leerlo en los ojos de Yggdrasil. El señor del Mar Oscuro extendió la mano y Himekawa sintió que le faltaba el aire, que sus miembros se enfriaban. Cayó de rodillas. De repente, el control de Yggdrasil sobre su cuerpo se relajó. Mientras se sentaba, jadeando, escuchó su voz decirle con dureza:

– Nunca me compares con Homeostasis, humana. No tengo nada en común con él. Sal de aquí.

Lentamente, se enderezó y salió del gran salón temblando. Cuando estuvo sola en los pasillos de la pagoda, se mordió los labios para no gritar. Una vez más, lo había sacrificado todo para descubrir la verdad, y había sido traicionada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ver desaparecer a los Señores Demonios y a la Sra. Himekawa, los Niños Elegidos se quedaron en la meseta azotada por el viento del mundo digital, abatidos. Ya no les importaba nada. Ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para buscar un refugio. Todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho Koushiro y el director de la Agencia, todas las dificultades que había superado en el laberinto habían sido en vano. Nishijima se sentía especialmente responsable de todo lo que había pasado.

– Es culpa mía. Si no hubiera tenido esas malditas costillas rotas, hubiera podido correr más rápido, hubiera podido alcanzarlo...

– No sirve de nada culparse, profesor, dijo Takeru.

– Es cierto, dijo Taichi. Somos todos responsables.

Miraron al suelo, desanimados.

– Sin el historial, nunca tendremos acceso al conocimiento que nos hubiera permitido derrotar a Yggdrasil, dijo Kushiro. Y quién sabe qué encontrará en este libro que pueda usar contra nosotros...

– ¿Entonces no hay esperanza? dijo Mimi, asustada.

– Esta vez, va a ser difícil, admitió Joe.

– ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido? exclamó Sakae. ¡No es posible!

– Sin embargo, puede que sea la verdad, dijo gravemente Yamato.

Permanecieron en silencio. El viento a su alrededor rugía, mientras el cielo de nubarrones se deslizaba hacia la noche. En ese momento, Takeru levantó la cabeza y apretó el puño derecho:

– ¡No, esto no puede terminar así! ¡Dimos lo mejor de nosotros mismos, no podemos dejar que Yggdrasil gane!

Meiko lo miró fijamente y asintió, mientras un destello combativo se encendía otra vez en sus ojos:

– Takeru tiene razón. ¡Hemos hecho demasiados sacrificios para admitir la derrota ahora!

– Pero, ¿qué quieres que hagamos ahora que Yggdrasil tiene el historial? preguntó Hikari en voz baja.

Taichi se volvió hacia el Mar del Norte del Mundo Digital, que se veía desde meseta, después de un bosque frondoso.

– Vayamos a liberar a Xuanwumon. Es la última Bestia Sagrada. Yggdrasil tiene una información que no tenemos, por lo que tenemos que estar preparados para que ataque en cualquier momento. No tenemos más opción: tenemos que reunir a las cuatro Bestias Sagradas para tratar de contrarrestar lo que Yggdrasil planea, sea lo que sea. Y si es necesario, lucharemos junto a las cuatro Bestias Sagradas para salvar el Mundo Digital.

– Estoy contigo, Taichi, dijo Takeru.

– Yo también, dijo Meiko.

– Yo también, dijo Nishijima con firmeza, levantándose. Tenemos que asumir la responsabilidad de nuestros errores.

– ¿Y vosotros? preguntó Taichi, volviéndose hacia el resto de sus amigos.

Sora, Yamato, Joe, Koushiro, Mimi, Sakae y Hikari intercambiaron miradas dudosas. Uno después del otro, se levantaron. No admitirían la derrota tan fácilmente.


	41. Maki Himekawa

**Capítulo 41**

Cuando llegó a la gruta donde Homeoestasis le había citado, la noche invadía ya el mundo digital. Sin embargo, esa noche tenía algo de anómalo; pesaba, asfixiaba el aire e inclusive la naturaleza. Hasta Hackmon se sentía incómodo. De repente, una bola de energía se materializó delante de él, y la voz de Homeostasis resonó a lo largo de la gruta:

– Es un momento crítico. Los Niños Elegidos han fracasado.

– ¡Es por tu culpa señor! exclamó Hawkmon. ¡Te dije que fueras a hablarlos! Has puesto una fe ciega en ellos. Los has creído capaces de todo. ¡Y mira el resultado! No son más que adolescentes.

– Sus predecesores, por tanto, habían tenido éxito.

– ¡Con tu ayuda! ¿Cómo quieres que confíen en ti ahora? No hemos intervenido más que en situaciones críticas, y siempre de manera agresiva. ¡Nos ven como enemigos!

– No he sido creado ni para ser ni su amigo ni su enemigo. Existo para mantener el equilibrio.

– Pero los dos sabemos que eso significa tomar parte por uno de los dos bandos. Esos niños son nuestra única esperanza.

– Un milagro aún puede producirse. Pero si nos vemos obligados, queda todavía una solución.

– ¿La solución extrema? ¡No! No podemos hacer una segunda vez de árbitros de su mundo. Lo hicimos una vez, y eso no impidió Yggdrasil de recuperar su fuerza. ¿Quieres esperar otra vez doce mil años? ¡Hay que actuar ahora! No puedes abandonar a los Elegidos.

– Sin el historial del mundo digital, no podrán comprender la amplitud de la tarea que les ha sido encomendada.

– Entonces, ¡Haz algo! Envíame en tu lugar si quieres, pero me niego a que el pasado se repita.

– Tú sabes que mi poder solo vale si es insuflado a un ser vivo, humano o digimon. No soy responsable de las elecciones de los humanos o de los digimons. Si ellos abdican, no podré hacer nada por ellos. Ahora, si ellos guardan la esperanza, mi fuerza les ayudara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un grito desgarró la pagoda de Yggdrasil e hizo vibrar la superficie del Mar Oscuro. En las profundidades de sus aguas todas las creaturas informes y hasta el mismo Dagomon temblaron. Por encima de la gran sala, en la pieza que les había sido atribuida, los Siete Señores demonios y Piedmon sintieron como se les helaba la sangre. En uno de los pasillos de la pagoda, Maki Himekawa, sentada contra el muro, levantó la cabeza y se le contrajo el corazón. Ese grito aterrador que parecía llevar en sí mismo toda la rabia y el sufrimiento del mundo provenía de Yggdrasil. La mujer joven se levantó con el corazón palpitando y en alerta. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había podido leer Yggdrasil que le hubiera puesto en un estado tal de furor? Bajó de puntillas y se acercó a la puerta de la gran sala. Acercó el oído, pero no escuchó ningún ruido. En ese momento, la voz de Yggdrasil tronó a través de todos los muros de la pagoda.

– ¡Piedmon! Daemon! ¡Venid todos aquí!

La Sra. Himekawa se apartó de la puerta de la gran sala y fue a esconderse en una esquina del corredor. Poco después, los Siete Señores Demonios y Piedmon aparecieron en la parte baja de las escaleras y se presentaron delante de la puerta de la gran sala. Los batientes se abrieron brutalmente, pero esta vez, Yggdrasil ya no vociferaba. Los Siete Señores Demonios intercambiaron una mirada, a la vez perplejos e inquietos. A pesar de su control sobre las tinieblas, su piel y su vello se erizaron, bajo el efecto de ese sentimiento que no conocían: el miedo. Piedmon se adelantó y penetró en la gran sala. Los otros demonios le siguieron dejando la puerta abierta. La Sra. Himekawa se asomó: Yggdrasil se encontraba en el fondo de la sala de espaladas a sus servidores. Sobre el altar de piedra donde él retomaba a veces su forma líquida estaba abierto el historial del mundo digital. Daemon se inclinó y preguntó:

– ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, señor? ¿Algo te ha disgustado en el libro que te hemos ofrecido?

Yggdrasil se volvió y les miró intensa y fríamente, después observó a Piedmon y a los otros demonios. Todos retrocedieron.

– Este libro contenía informaciones capitales para retomar el lugar que nos es debido, el digimundo, declaró Yggdrasil como si con su delicadeza buscase contener una emoción a punto de desbordar. Sin embargo…

El tono del Señor del Mar Oscuro se había llenado de rencor. Fijó su atención en el historial del mundo digital, sus ojos se volvieron pálidos, casi blancos. Su cuerpo se iluminó entonces y retomó el avatar destructor que podía adoptar tras haber ingerido la espora negra de Gennai. Tendió su brazo en forma de cañón hacia el historial. Este se elevó sobre los aires. En se momento, los dos brazos de Yggdrasil abrieron fuego. El corazón de la Sra. Himekawa saltó en su pecho. Horripilada, vio las llamas de Yggdrasil asaltar el historial, devorarlo, consumirlo con furor. No…no era posible. El único libro que contenía la verdad… Los Siete Señores demonios y Piedmon miraban como ardía el historial sin pestañear, en una mezcla entre fascinación y terror delante del poder de su señor. Yggdrasil retomó entonces su avatar de hielo y extendió sus manos hacia la bola de fuego. Esta se congeló inmediatamente. La Sra. Himekawa ahogó un grito como pudo. Sin embargo, Yggdrasil tenía el oído fino. Levantó la cabeza y percibió su silueta semi-escondida en la sombra. Levantó de nuevo una mano. La Sra. Himekawa sintió bruscamente una irreprimible fuerza que la atraía hasta el Señor del Mar Oscuro. Allí, la presión se desvaneció y tocó de nuevo el suelo. Yggdrasil fijó la mirada sobre ella y sintió como se le helaba la sangre: jamás un ser vivo la había mirado con tanto desprecio y odio.

– Tú…

Yggdrasil la tomó por el cuello y la elevó en los aires. La Sra. Himekawa, temblorosa, se debatía, pero sentía su cuerpo enfriarse, su garganta le picaba, sus miembros se entumecían.

– Tú, repitió Yggdrasil mirándola. Humana repugnante…. asquerosos humanos… os odio… todo es vuestra culpa.

Los Siete Señores demonios miraban la Sra. Himekawa debilitarse sin esbozar el más mínimo gesto. Al contrario, parecía hasta gustarles, sobre todo a Laylamon, que no tragaba a esta humana que le hacía la competencia delante de su señor. Piedmon, sin embargo, tomó la palabra con prudencia:

– Señor…aunque usted no pueda soportar a los humanos – sentimiento que comparto con usted, os aseguro – quizás no debe matarla tan rápido…podría sernos todavía útil.

Los ojos de Yggdrasil se redujeron a dos rendijas, acercó su rostro a algunos centímetros del de la Sra. Himekawa. Ésta comenzaba a perder consciencia. Él, la soltó. Se derrumbó sobre la losas de piedra y bruscamente retomó aliento. Tragó una bocanada de aire que le quemó la garganta y los pulmones.

– Piedmon tiene razón, asintió Yggdrasil. A pesar de tu humanidad, me has servido bien hasta ahora Maki. Y como tú me lo has recordado, no soy Homeostasis. Aunque la especie humana haya traicionado a los digimons, tú has sabido obrar por el bien. Te concedo la vida entonces. Sin embargo, ten presente una cosa: si el historial contenía informaciones que nos eran útiles, su contenido eran sobre todo de mentiras. Por eso es mejor que no lo hayas leído. De hecho si queremos restablecer la paz no merece siquiera que siga existiendo.

Yggdrasil se volvió entonces hacia la bola cristalizada que encerraba los restos del historial. Levantó dos dedos e hizo reaparecer una ventana sobre el muro de la gran sala. Después, con un gesto lleno de odio, proyectó la bola carbonizada y congelada hacia el Mar Oscuro…. donde ésta se hundió. La Sra. Himekawa, desesperada, permaneció estática, con la mirada fija sobre las olas de tinta del mar oscuro. Yggdrasil se volvió entonces hacia los Siete Señores demoniacos y declaró:

– Esta obra que nos insulta, a nosotros los digimons, ya no será leída por nadie. He extraído lo que merecía existir, el resto no es ahora más que cenizas. Mañana utilizaré la espora negra del joven humano y así podré salir del Mar Oscuro. Pero no quiero perder más tiempo. Después de la derrota que habéis infringido a los Niños Elegidos, ahora deben de precipitarse como de vulgares insectos hacia la prisión de Xuanwumon para liberarla. No quiero que lo consigan. Aunque las Bestias Sagradas son inferiores a vuestro poder y al mío, no quiero asumir riesgos. Partid todos para detenerlos. Esta vez no admitiré la derrota.

– Sí, señor, asintió Daemon inclinándose.

Se retiraron de la sala caminando hacia atrás. Entonces Yggdrasil fijó la mirada sobre Piedmon.

– Tú te quedas aquí. Mañana me traerás al niño.

– Sí, señor.

Yggdrasil se dio cuenta que la Sra. Himekawa se encontraba todavía de rodillas delante de él, postrada.

– Maki, no tengo aún ninguna misión para confiarte. Puedes salir.

Ella se levantó tambaleante.

– Bien señor, dijo con una voz más apagada que viva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los Niños elegidos habían quitado la llanura ventosa para descender hasta el bosque que se extendía hasta las faldas del precipicio. Tenían que franquearla para llegar hasta el mar del norte. Allí, tendrían que encontrar un medio para atravesarla y llegar hasta la isla donde Xuanwumon estaba encarcelado. Caminaron durante dos horas enteras en una atmosfera cada vez más sombría. El amplio follaje de los árboles del bosque acentuaba además la sensación de una oscuridad creciente. Sus digimons se morían de cansancio por los combates que habían tenido lugar en el laberinto. Cuando comenzaron a tener problemas para distinguir el camino que tenían enfrente de ellos, decidieron detenerse para comer y dormir. Todavía llevaban consigo víveres traídos del mundo real, que distribuyeron en prioridad a los digimons. Después repartieron frugalmente lo que les quedaba. Mientras comían pusieron en común las pruebas que habían afrontado en el laberinto.

– Tendríais que haber visto el digimon que diseño Sakae, exclamo Takeru. ¡Es increíble!

– Y después, añadió Yamato, su símbolo brilló.

– ¿Es verdad? exclamó Meiko volviéndose hacia su hermana, ¿has activado tu símbolo?

– Si, afirmó sonrojándose ligeramente.

– Entonces… ¿Ryudamon ha llegado a su nivel ultimo? preguntó Koushiro.

– Si, ¿no es verdad, Ryudamon?

– Absolutamente, al principio era Ginryumon, y de repente, me sentí invadido de una energía intensa. Sakae había activado su símbolo de la creatividad mientras me protegía con el digimon que había creado. Entonces pude digievolucionar en Hisyaryumon.

– Me habría gustado ver a que te parecías en tu nivel último, declaró Tentomon.

– ¡Era magnifico! afirmo Patamon. ¡Un dragón negro profundo y rojo intenso, con bolas de energía en cada pata!

– Tenía que ser impresionante, admitió Mimi.

– ¡Oh, sí! confirmó Gabumon.

Sora remarcó que un pañuelo en tejido envolvía el brazo de Yamato.

– ¡Yamato! ¿Te has herido? exclamó ella asustada. ¿Te has hecho eso durante la batalla contra Sanzomon?

– No, fue durante nuestra caída en el laberinto. Hicimos una cura rápida para salir del paso, aunque quería mostrárselo a Joe.

– Hazme ver, respondió éste mientras se levantaba.

Joe retiró el vendaje provisorio y sacó el antiséptico de su mochila. Sacudió la pequeña botella y la roció sobre la herida para desinfectarla. Sora se arrodilló cerca de Yamato y observó inquieta la larga herida que atravesaba todo su brazo. Cuando había estado bajo el embrujo de Dianamon, había visto Yamato en peligro de muerte. Aunque ya supiese ahora que no era más que una ilusión, el miedo que había sentido en el laberinto se despertó a la vista de la sangre en el brazo de Yamato. No quería perderlo. Joe suspiró y su mirada la tranquilizó.

– No es más que una herida superficial. Yamato, ¿puede mover todos tus dedos?

– Sí, sin problema. Solo tira un poco.

– Entonces no es nada grave.

– ¿Estás seguro? insistió Sora.

– Completamente. Es solo que como la herida está cerca de la muñeca, ha sangrado bastante. Voy a apretar bien el apósito para evitar que vuelva a abrirse.

– De acuerdo, gracias Joe, dijo Yamato.

Joe terminó de vendar cuidadosamente el brazo de su amigo. Este levantó la cabeza y vio que Sora le miraba todavía preocupada. Le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Se forzó a sonreír, pero la inquietud que se reflejaba en su rostro por tanto no desapareció. Yamato sentía que algo más grave la preocupaba, pero sin llegar a adivinar de qué se trataba. Sora no era el tipo de persona que se confiaba fácilmente para contar sus preocupaciones. Lo absorbía todo, dejando entrever que no le afectaba nada. Pero él sabía que no era verdad. La joven respiró hondamente, como para ahuyentar los miedos que la asaltaban, después trasladó su atención a todo el grupo.

– Creo que haríamos bien en dormir algunas horas, declaró, lo necesitamos todos.

– Si, afirmó Taichi, tenemos que estar preparados mañana para afrontar las pruebas y trampas que rodeen la prisión a Xuanwumon.

– Haré el primer turno de guardia, dijo el señor Nishijima.

Mientras que Meiko, Mimi, Koe y Sake extendían las mantas para todo el mundo, Hikari permaneció de pie. Miraba fijamente al señor Nishijima que se había sentado frente al fuego dándoles la espalda. Takeru mientras se sentaba sobre el edredón dijo a la joven:

– Oye Hikari, tendrías que venir a descansar.

Pero su amiga no respondía. Takeru frunció el ceño, se levantó y se acercó a ella. Se dio cuenta entonces de su mirada grave y apenada. Le dijo suavemente:

– ¿Hay algo que no va bien Hikari?

No le respondió inmediatamente. Sus cejas se ciñeron con seriedad.

– En el laberinto, murmuró, Sora y el señor Nishijima fueron engañados por una ilusión que Dianamon había creado con el poder la luna. Sora se creía enfrente de Yggdrasil y sus demonios, pero el Sr. Nishijima… creyó ver a sus amigos que murieron hace diez años. Cuando le hablé, me tomó por la Sra. Himekawa.

Takeru abrió los ojos. Hikari se mordió los labios y añadió:

– Sé que no es más que una coincidencia y que todo era obra de Dianamon, pero el hecho de el Sr. Nishijima me tomase por ella me inquieta. Sabes, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza las similitudes entre ella y yo… el hecho de que las dos pudiésemos entrar en el Mar Oscuro a voluntad… que hayamos sido las dos poseídas por Homeostasis… me da miedo. ¿Tú crees… tú crees que podría convertirme en lo que ella es?

Takeru miró a la joven profundamente y declaró firmemente:

– No, Hikari, no habrías podido convertirte en lo que ella es, porque yo no lo hubiera permitido.

Levantó la cabeza hacia él y encontró sus ojos azules: en sus pupilas brillaba una voluntad firme de protegerla que la toco profundamente. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Durante algunos minutos, guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba. Finalmente dijo:

– Tienes sin duda razón. Pero sin embargo, hace tres años, cuando entré al Mar Oscuro, podría haberme quedado para siempre;

– Es verdad, pero finalmente no fue lo que pasó, ya que tú me permitiste venir en tu ayuda. Creo que todos podemos vernos inclinados hacia el lado de las tinieblas, pero lo que cuenta finalmente, es el lado al que nosotros elegimos dar nuestra preferencia. Y yo sé que tú estás del lado de la luz, Hikari.

La joven miró intensamente a Takeru cuya expresión era confiada. Le sonrió reconocida por su afecto.

– Además, añadió, no eres la única en haber afrontado las tinieblas. Ken cedió también, y después las rechazó. Meiko sufrió igualmente estas últimas semanas, pero como tú, eligió hacer la luz más fuerte que la oscuridad.

– Es cierto… desde hace una semana Sora teme también el mal. Sin duda es por eso por lo que Dianamon consiguió influenciar Piyomon para realizar una digievolución maligna.

– ¿Piyomon tuvo una digievolución maligna? Repitió Takeru abriendo los ojos, ¿Cómo cuando Greymon se transformó en Skullgreymon hace diez años?

– Sí, Sora no ha hablado a nadie durante la cena. Creo que la avergüenza.

– Es posible… y entiendo lo que puede sentir.

– Tendría al menos que hablar con Taichi. Él la comprendería.

– No te falta razón…

Hikari se volvió de nuevo hacia el Sr. Nishijima y lo contempló con tristeza.

– Había tanta esperanza en sus ojos cuando estuvo bajo la influencia de Dianamon. Hubiera querido tanto que él hubiera guardado esa mirada luminosa. Pero no podía dejarle vivir en una ilusión. Fue tan duro romper esa esperanza…

– Hiciste lo que era justo. No puedes culparte de eso.

– Creo que la perdida de sus amigos le ha dejado un sufrimiento más grande de lo que deja entrever.

– Es posible.

– ¿Te lo imaginas? Es como si tres de nosotros muriéramos para salvar el mundo digital…

Los dos adolescentes se volvieron hacia sus amigos dormidos. Miraron sus rostros uno a uno, tratando de imaginar el dolor que les causaría su perdida. Hikari sintió su corazón encogerse cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los de Takeru. Este se dio cuenta de su turbación y puso una mano sobre su espalda:

– Eso no sucederá.

La joven tembló en contacto con la mano del adolescente. Se sonrieron y después se fueron a dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maki Himekawa salió en silencio de la pagoda de Yggdrasil. Una vez los Señores Demonios se hubieron ido, un silencio absoluto habitó ese mundo. Tomó el camino del acantilado que descendió agarrándose a las rocas. No pocas veces, los salientes arañaron sus manos y sus rodillas. Eso no tenía ninguna importancia. No había nada ya que le importase. El historial del mundo digital, el único libro que hubiera podido poner fin a sus tormentos, había sido destruido. Ninguna luz vendrá ya a reavivar su corazón. Cuando no estuvo más que a dos metros, se dejó resbalar desde la roca en la que se encontraba. Los arañazos se desdibujaban en sus piernas, la sangre goteaba sobre su piel. Aterrizó sobre la arena oscura y se levantó. Delante de ella, el Mar Oscuro, inmenso y terrible, se extendía hasta donde alcanza la vista. El oleaje resonaba como un tambor lejano, como si tratasen de las sordas lamentaciones de las almas condenadas. Lentamente se aproximó a la orilla. Ese océano podía engullir el mundo, engullir hasta las almas. Maki Himekawa lo sabía. Se quitó los zapatos y se acercó al agua determinada. Sus pies se hundieron en la nada. Las olas sombrías comenzaron a subir por sus tobillos…

… cuando de pronto su mirada fue atraída por un objeto sobre la playa húmeda. Sus ojos se abrieron, lo miró detenidamente con el corazón latiendo.

Zarandeado en la orilla por el reflujo de la marea, el historial del mundo digital flotaba semi-hundido en el Mar Oscuro. Intacto.

La Sra. Himekawa estupefacta se dirigió hacia el libro. Lo recogió y pasó su mano por la cubierta. ¿Cómo era posible? Había visto a Yggdrasil calcinarlo y después congelarlo, para luego tirarlo al mar… pero sin embargo el historial no tenía ninguna marca de quemaduras. Volvió sobre la arena y se puso los zapatos. Después miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la espiaba. Aunque solo un viento de desolación soplaba sobre el Mar Oscuro.

Avanzó sobre la playa y encontró lo que buscaba: sobre el acantilado, un saliente creaba una cueva donde podía abrigarse. Entró en la caverna y se sentó en el suelo frio y duro. Se fijó de nuevo en la cubierta del historial del mundo digital, tan brillante como cuando lo había capturado en el laberinto. Respiró hondamente y lo abrió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sería la una de la mañana cuando Yamato vino relevar al Sr. Nishijima. Gabumon le ayudó a reavivar el fuego ya que en esta parte del Digimundo tenía un clima verdaderamente duro. Afortunadamente los arboles del bosque creaban un parapeto natural que los protegía un poco de la borrasca del norte. Después Yamato sentado en frente de las llamas se frotaba los brazos para impedir dormirse. Permaneció así en silencio una buena hora. Gabumon se había apretujado cerca de él para calentarlo. De pronto Yamato sintió un ruido detrás de él. Se volvió presto y descubrió a Sora de pie. Tenía el rostro inquieto y la mirada atormentada:

– He tenido una pesadilla y no consigo volverme a dormir, murmuro ella. ¿Es que puedo quedarme contigo?

Yamato pestañeo y la miró intensamente.

– Claro, ven.

Desplegó la cubierta que había plegado con el fin de que Sora pudiese sentarse a su lado. Clavó su mirada en ella preocupado. El miedo que había leído en sus ojos antes de irse a dormir aún la atormentaba. Deseaba tanto ayudarla a sentirse mejor. ¿Pero cómo hacer para que se sincerara? Se inclinó hacia ella y suavemente le pregunto:

– ¿Va todo bien Sora?

La chica apretó los labios; sus dedos se crisparon sobre su falda mientras miraba el vacío.

– ¿Es que… Joe o Hikari te han dicho lo que nos pasó en el laberinto? le interrogó, tensa.

– No. Quieres…. ¿quieres contármelo?

Su frente se arrugó. Titubeaba. Inclinó la cabeza. Parecía como si el recuerdo de haber caído en el encantamiento de Dianamon la aterrorizase. Titubeó durante un largo rato.

– Sabes que puedes hablarme sin miedo, le aseguró Yamato.

Levantó la cabeza hacia él, indecisa. En sus pupilas brillaba el miedo de ser juzgada. Guardó silencio aun durante algunos instantes. Después finalmente le dijo:

– Nos enfrentamos a una guardiana que controlaba el poder de la luna. Nos sumió al Sr. Nishijima, Piyomon y a mí en una ilusión. Veíamos cada uno cosas diferentes. Yo, en lugar de Joe y nuestros digimons, creí que había sido rodeada por Yggdrasil, Deamon y Laylamon… y después tú apareciste.

– ¿Yo? se sorprendió Yamato.

– Sí… bueno, eso es lo que Dianamon quiso hacerme creer. Estabas sin Gabumon y creí que Daemon te atacaba. Tuve… tantísimo miedo por ti, dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Yamato la miraba.

– Era tan fuerte mi medo, continuó Sora, que comenzó a transformarse en cólera. No había sentido nunca una rabia parecida. La idea que te pudiese pasar algo… a ti o Piyomon… ya no me controlaba. Quise que Piyomon digievolucionase a cualquier precio, e….hice algo horrible.

– ¿Horrible? ¿Cómo?

Sora se mordió el labio incomoda.

– Forcé…forcé a Piyomon a realizar una digievolución sombría.

Yamato abrió los ojos de par en par. Sora apretó las manos nerviosamente y sus hombros se estremecieron.

– Después de que haber comenzado a plantearme preguntas sobre Homeostasis, sobre Yggdrasil… fui constantemente perseguida por un miedo indefinible, confesó. A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, tengo la impresión de que no somos nada frente a las fuerzas que gobiernan este mundo. No hemos sabido recuperar el historial del mundo digital. No sabemos siquiera que va hacer Yggdrasil ahora, y no tenemos ninguna noticia de Homeostasis. Esta tarde, cuando todos se habían levantado para seguir a Taichi, cuando todo el mundo se negaba a darse por vencido… yo os seguí, pero no creí absolutamente en nada de lo que hacía.

En la expresión de Sora, Yamato leyó un descorazonamiento unido a un miedo profundo. Su corazón se encogió. Sora, con los ojos húmedos, cerró los puños y siguió con vehemencia:

– Todos los días, he intentado ser fuerte, olvidar esos miedos que me persiguen, no dejar nada transparentar… pero no puedo. Quisiera hacer más, hacerlo mejor, contenerme, porque estamos ya todos bastante preocupados… pero, cuanto más intento ahogar mis sentimientos, menos los controlo. Tengo la impresión de que si me desahogo estos sentimientos me van aplastar.

Comenzó a sollozar y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. El joven la miraba conmovido. Nunca la había visto en este estado, agotada hasta ese punto. No quería que llorase, no quería dejarla sola frente al miedo. Se levantó y tras tomarla la apretó muy fuerte contra ella. Con una voz que quería tranquilizadora murmuró:

– Has hecho bien en decirme todo esto. No debes guardarte todas estas cosas tan terribles solo para ti. Entiendo y se lo que sientes. Aunque no los demás no lo sepan, yo también tengo miedo.

Sora estaba sorprendida: ¿Yamato tenía miedo? Había creído siempre que era capaz de guardar la sangre fría en cualquier situación. El joven continuó con una voz grave:

– Yo también tengo la impresión de no somos más que una grano de arena en el mundo digital. No estoy seguro de que podamos hacer algo en contra de Yggdrasil ahora que tiene en su posesión el historial del mundo digital. Pero creo en nuestra fuerza si nos mantenemos unidos, nuestros digimons y nosotros. Piyomon te quiere y estoy seguro que ella ya te ha perdonado por lo que pasó en el laberinto.

Sora sonrió, pasó una mano sobre sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas e intento sonreír.

– Gracias Yamato.

– Sé que tú asumes toda la responsabilidad en cualquier circunstancia. Es una de las cualidades que más admiro de ti. Pero no quiero que seas infeliz. No estás sola para afrontar todas las pruebas: siempre estaré para ti. Quiero que vengas a verme cada vez que lo necesites ¿vale?

Sora se separó de Yamato y le miró intensamente.

– ¿Me lo dices en serio? dijo emocionada con la respiración entrecortada. ¿No te molesta?

– No, en absoluto. E incluso, me gustaría que lo hagas más a menudo. Quiero ayudarte Sora, porque… porque te quiero, terminó en voz baja.

Sora parpadeó, su corazón se aceleró bruscamente. No se esperaba una declaración en esas circunstancias. Yggdrasil amenazaba con salir del Mar Oscuro, habían perdido el historial del mundo digital, y sin embargo… esas dos palabras, que había soñado escuchar en otras ocasiones, habían sido murmuradas por aquel a quien amaba. Se miraron detenidamente. Yamato se inclinó hacia ella, y suavemente posó sus labios en los suyos. Sora apretó más fuerte su mano y respondió a su beso. El miedo que atenía su corazón entonces se desvaneció.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la gruta en la que se había refugiado la Sra. Himekawa la luz se extinguió, tragada por las páginas. Las voces se apagaron volviendo a su estado original de palabras impresas.

La Sra. Himekawa cerró lentamente el historial del mundo digital y permaneció algunos minutos en estado de estupefacción, con las manos temblorosas y la mirada perdida en el vacío. Ya no veía ni la caverna ni el libro. Solo palabras e imágenes que danzaban frente a sus ojos ensordeciendo sus sentidos. Los gritos y el estruendo de las explosiones vibraban sobre su piel; en su mente resonaba el eco de las tinieblas y de la luz. Una lágrima discurrió por su mejilla y calló sobre su hombro, solitaria.

Se levantó tambaleante apretando el libro contra ella. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Durante tantos años había estado equivocada. Durante cuantos años había vivido fuera de ella misma. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Salió de la gruta y observó el horizonte: en el Mar Oscuro, el día y la noche eran difíciles de discernir. Sin embargo, adivinaba que el alba no tardaría en llegar. Tenía que darse prisa.

En las profundidades de la pagoda de Yggdrasil, Ken dormía, encogido sobre sí mismo. Desde que había sido capturado por el Señor del Mar Oscuro, el frio le impedía dormir realmente. Un silencio mortal reinaba en ese subterráneo cuyos muros exhalaban humedad. Hacía cinco días que Gennai había sido sacado fuera de su celda y Ken no lo había vuelto a ver. Aunque tratase de escondérselo a Wormon, su compañero, y a los digimons de Daisuke, Miyako e Iori que estaban encerrados con él, tenía miedo. Sabía que Yggdrasil los había secuestrado para poder utilizar sus esporas negras. Conocía el funcionamiento de esas semillas maléficas: la espora se alimentaba de la fuerza vital del ser que habitaba, aumentando sus capacidades intelectuales y físicas. Retirarla del huésped suponía vaciar a este último de toda su energía, o peor… Ken cerró los ojos. Era mejor no pensarlo. No debía pensarlo. Sin embargo, sabía que sería el próximo. ¿Cuándo vendrían a buscarlo? ¿Qué pasaría a Wormon y a los otros digimons si muriese? Una gota de agua cayó del techo y se aplastó contra el suelo. Ken sintió de pronto algo caliente apretarse con él. Abrió los ojos y vio que era Wormon.

– Ken…tienes frio, ¿verdad? dijo el pequeño digimon. Entre dos vamos a calentarnos más rápido.

– Gracias Wormon. Ven, dijo abriendo uno de los lados de su chaqueta para que su digimon se refugiase.

Ken levantó la cabeza y vio que los digimons de sus amigos estaban despiertos. Con tristeza los miró. Veemon miró al suelo y murmuró:

– Me pregunto cuando saldremos de aquí…

– Si es que salimos algún día, dijo sombríamente Hawmon.

– Echo de menos a Iori, añadió Armadillomon.

– ¿Hace cuantos días que estamos en esta prisión? Se pierde la noción del tiempo, farfulló Veemon.

– Hace ya algunos meses, respondió Ken. En cuanto a mí, creo que va a hacer siete días que fui capturado, aunque yo tampoco estoy muy seguro…

En ese momento, oyeron pasos en las escaleras que conducían a los subterráneos. Ken se levantó con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Sería Yggdrasil? ¿Piedmon? ¿A dónde los llevarían?

– Ken estás temblando, remarcó Wormon levantando la cabeza hacia su compañero.

– No… no te preocupes, respondió el joven sin controlar sus temblores.

Una sombra avanzaba hacia ellos. A medida que se aproximaba sus contornos se precisaban. De repente, Ken reconoció a Maki Himekawa.

– ¡Usted! dijo mientras se levantaba. Ha venido para conducirme hasta Yggdrasil ¿verdad?

– ¡No vamos a permitirlo! replicó Wormon.

La Sra. Himekawa no respondió. Observaba la reja electrificada que mantenía encerrado a Ken en su celda. Se acercó al muro derecho exterior de la prisión y pasó su mano por la pared. Pronto percibió un relieve. Había símbolos digimons pintados. Lo sabía. Piedmon no tenía el poder de crear una reja electrificada permanente. Esta barrera se mantenía gracias a un programa inscrito en el muro. Abrió entonces el historial del mundo digital que emanó una luz que inundó el subterráneo. Los ojos de Ken se abrieron de par de en par.

– ¿Qué es eso?

Nuevamente la Sra. Himekawa no respondió. Estaba concentrada en los ideogramas del muro. Pasaba su mirada al historial del mundo digital para después mirar a la pared. Saco un pañuelo en tejido completamente arrugado de su chaqueta y lo mojó en el charco que habían creado las gotas de agua que habían caído del techo. Se levantó y comenzó a frotar una de las series de caracteres escritos en la pared. Frotó y frotó minuciosamente… y de pronto los caracteres desaparecieron. Cerró el libro que sostenía y se acercó a la verja electrificada. Tendió el brazo lentamente hacia un punto preciso… y pasó su mano a través de la verja sin electrocutarse. Dio un paso adelante y entró completamente en la celda. Ken, con la boca abierta, preguntó:

– ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

– Bastaba con cambiar el programa, respondió simplemente.

Se arrodilló y colocó el historial del mundo digital delante de ella y lo abrió. Después, extrajo un cacho de tiza de su bolsillo. Era la tiza del laberinto, con la cual había intentado encontrar su camino. Ahora ya sabía que ruta debía seguir. Comenzó a trazar con cuidado caracteres digimons en el suelo. Ken desconcertado terminó por decir:

– Pero... ¿qué está haciendo?

La joven mujer, sin levantar la cabeza respondió:

– Salvarte la vida.

Ken mudo de estupor abrió la boca sin que ninguna suerte de sonido surgiese. Finalmente balbució desconcertado:

– Pero… ¡usted sirve a Yggdrasil! ¡Usted nos tendió una trampa, a mis amigos y a mí! ¡Es vuestra culpa que ahora estén en coma! ¡Es vuestra culpa que los Señores Demonios hayan quitado el Mar Oscuro!

La Sra. Himekawa parpadeó y respondió a la mirada del adolescente:

– Es verdad. Soy culpable de todo eso. Durante mucho tiempo, creí que todo lo que hacía me hubiese permitido conseguir mi objetivo. Pero me equivoqué, Ken Ichijouji.

Ken miro intensamente a la joven mujer mientras su corazón batía sordamente. En la expresión severa pero desencajada de la Sra. Himekawa, tuvo la impresión de ver al Ken que había sido hace tres años antes, cuando había dejado de ser el Emperador de los Digimons. Por aquel entonces, la culpa le había devorado, consumido y destruido. En ese instante era justamente eso que leía en el rostro de la Sra. Himekawa. Esta visión lo turbó. Recobró la calma y dijo:

– ¿Puede sacarme de aquí?

– Sí, pero antes quiero hacer otra cosa.

Ella continuó trazando caracteres unos al lado de los otros en las losas de piedra. Ken observó sus gestos y de pronto comprendió:

– Está creando un programa ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

La Sra. Himekawa apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente y se sentó sobre sus talones. Sus ojos verdes encontraron los ojos azules de Ken.

– Voy a transferir la espora negra que vive en ti en mi cuerpo.

Ken dio un paso hacia atrás comprendiendo de manera súbita lo que pasaba.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Si Yggdrasil se da cuenta, ¡le matará!

– No lo sabrá y tú estarás protegido.

– Si usted me hace salir, yo puedo ayudarle a escaparse también, ¿por qué no viene conmigo? ¡Lo ha dicho usted misma, no quiere servir más a las tinieblas!

– Tienes razón. Pero alguien tiene que quedarse para engañar a Yggdrasil.

Ken parpadeó mientras su corazón batía con fuerza contra su pecho.

– ¿Y si es descubierta?

– Asumo ese riesgo.

– ¿Por qué lo hace?

La Sra. Himekawa apretó los labios y permaneció silenciosa. Declaró por fin:

– Para restablecer esa justicia que tanto he deseado. Y porque debéis saber la verdad.

Designó el libro que estaba en el suelo.

– Este es el historial del mundo digital. Contiene todas las respuestas.

– ¿Qué respuestas?

– Todas. En su interior se encuentra todo lo que concierne al digimundo y a los hombres. Cuando haya absorbido la espora negra que te habita, te llevarás esta obra y te escaparás. Irás a buscar a tus amigos en la Tierra. Mientras la espora vive en ti, Yggdrasil puede mantenerlos en el coma porque sientes cariño por ellos. Pero una vez que la espora se encuentre en mi organismo, no podrá ejercer esta presión y tus amigos se despertaran. Tenéis que volver al mundo digital y encontrar a los otros Niños elegidos. Da este libro a Taichi Yagami y a Daigo Nishijima.

– Daigo Nishijima… ¿vosotros dos formáis parte de los primeros Niños elegidos, no es cierto?

– Si, asintió ella mientras la pena invadía sus ojos.

Puso su atención en el historial del mundo digital y añadió:

– Debéis leer esta obra todos juntos. ¿Me has entendido bien? No la abras solo.

– ¿Por qué? pregunto Ken, ligeramente asustado.

– Porque lo que contiene es demasiado serio para ser leído por una persona sola.

Ken parpadeó, inquieto:

– De acuerdo.

La miró terminar con la ayuda de su tiza de trazar los caracteres digimons en el suelo:

– ¿Cómo ha tenido usted conocimiento de este programa?

– Gracias al libro, reveló ella. Ya está, ya he terminado. Arrodíllate frente a mí.

Ken obedeció mientras su corazón latía. Se situó frente a la Sra. Himekawa, mientras el programa mediaba entre ellos. La mujer joven tendió el brazo por encima de los símbolos y dijo firmemente:

– Dame tu mano.

Ken obedeció. Desde que sus dedos se unieron, el programa se puso a brillar. Un polvo luminoso se desprendió de los caracteres y envolvió sus dos manos. Un extraño frescor invadió entonces al adolescente: tuvo la impresión de que todo su espíritu, todo su corazón, todo su cuerpo se abría para tomar una inspiración de aire fresco. Una gran carga mental y física de su ser se evaporaba lentamente. Se sintió un poco más ligero, más libre. La espora negra había partido. Había vivido tanto tiempo con ella que no se había dado cuenta del peso que cernía sobre él.

A la inversa, la Sra. Himekawa sintió en su pecho una gran presión, una presencia pesada se hacía con su alma. Curiosamente tuvo la impresión igual que Ken que sus capacidades mentales aumentaban. Hubiera podido, en ese instante, resolver cualquier enigma o ecuación que le propusieran. La espora negra tomó lentamente posesión de su cuerpo. Después, los caracteres digimons dejaron de brillar y se borraron por si solos; pocos segundos después se volatilizaron.

Ken levantó la cabeza hacia la Sra. Himekawa y la miró intensamente: sus rasgos se habían hecho más profundos y sus ojeras se habían acentuado. Sin embargo, en su mirada ardía un fuego inextinguible, una determinación feroz.

– Ahora, dijo levantándose, hay que salir de aquí. Toma, coge el historial.

Ken tomó el libro y lo apretó contra él. La Sra. Himekawa rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó cuatro objetos electrónicos:

– Cógelos, tú y tus amigos, los necesitaréis.

Le tendió su digivice y los de Daisuke, Miyako e Iori. Ken tomó el suyo y puso los otros en sus bolsillos.

– Venid, dijo la Sra. Himekawa al adolescente y a los digimons.

Pasó de nuevo a través de la reja eléctrica que había desactivado. Ken, Wormon, Veemon, Hawkmon et Armadillomon la siguieron. De puntillas retomaron la escalera del subterráneo. Llegados a la planta baja de la pagoda de Yggdrasil, giraron a la izquierda. No oían nada. Todos los señores Demoniacos estaban ausentes, Yggdrasil debía de haber retomado su forma líquida en la gran sala. Salieron por la puerta lateral y llegaron al acantilado que dominaba el Mar Oscuro.

– ¿Sabes cómo salir de este mundo, verdad? pregunto la Sra. Himekawa a Ken.

– Sí.

– Entonces, no pierdas el tiempo.

Ken miró gravemente a la Sra. Himekawa.

– ¿Está segura de querer permanecer aquí?

– Segura. No te preocupes por mí. Ve a ayudar a tus amigos.

Ken asintió, Wormon subió sobre su hombro. Después, se apartó de la pagoda y para que la luz de su digivice no fuese percibido por Yggdrasil entró en el bosque del Mar Oscuro. Sacó su aparato eléctrico y lo puso frente a él. Cerró los ojos y pronto apareció una distorsión luminosa. La atravesó seguido de los digimons y de sus amigos.


	42. La isla del mar del Norte

**¡Buenos días! ¡Antes que todo quiero desearles una feliz Navidad! Espero que a pesar del contexto particular de este año puedan pasar unos buenos momentos con su familia. Aquí viene el capítulo 42, con la vuelta de unos personajes que probablemente ustedes estén contentos de volver a ver :)**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia desde su inicio y a los que la están descubriendo, me hace muy feliz ver que esta fic tiene tantos lectores :) Gracias también a todos los que me dejan un pequeño - o largo ;) - comentario, siempre me da muchas fuerzas para seguir.**

**¡Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste! ¡Hasta pronto!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

Las olas grises como si de antracita se tratase se estrellaban contra las rocas. La espuma brotó en el aire y el rocío del salado del mar mojó la cara de los Niños Elegidos. Tan pronto como hubo amanecido sobre el bosque donde habían dormido se pusieron en marcha para llegar al mar del norte. Una niebla húmeda envolvía las orillas y no veían a penas doscientos metros delante de ellos. La temperatura seguía bajando: cada vez que expiraban, una nube de vaho salía de sus bocas.

– Según mis cálculos, dijo Koushiro, Xuanwumon está en una isla a media hora de travesía. Si no hubiera tanta niebla, creo que la veríamos desde aquí.

– Entonces, dijo Taichi, no hay que perder tiempo.

– No creo que tengamos muchas opciones, dijo Yamato. Tenemos que construir una balsa para poder cruzar el mar.

– Tienes razón, asintió Takeru.

Digimons y humanos se pusieron a trabajar. Cortaron árboles y ataron juntos los troncos que fue lo único que conservaron. Como eran numerosos, tuvieron que hacer una balsa lo suficientemente grande y resistente para transpórtalos a todos. Pronto la balsa estuvo lista y subieron a bordo. Con la ayuda de remos se dirigieron hacía a la posición calculada por Koushiro. La niebla que atravesaron era tan compacta que parecía sólida, como una nube de algodón que silenciaba hasta el sonido de su avance sobre el agua.

– Ya no tengo conexión, dijo Koushiro con su portátil en su regazo, tendríamos que ver la isla dentro de poco.

Todos los Niños Elegidos y sus digimons miraron hacia adelante. Al principio, no distinguieron nada.

Pero de repente, todos se quedaron se quedaron inmovilizados con la boca abierta: la arista de un muro de piedra acababa de emerger de la niebla. Avanzaron un poco más y de repente se encontraron frente a un inmenso muro negro. Tenía que medir al menos siete metros de altura y su base se hundía en el mar.

Les impresionó primero su arquitectura por sus grandes dimensiones. Luego, les llamó la atención la técnica de construcción con la cual había sido construida: la pared había sido erigida con enormes agujas de piedras negras ingeniosamente superpuestas. La base del muro constaba de varias docenas de agujas alineadas una al lado de la otra; encima de las cuales se habían colocado otras agujas perpendiculares a la primera; las capas de columnas megalíticas se superponían creando el gigantesco muro que se elevaba delante de ellos.

– ¡Vaya, qué alto! susurró Patamon.

– Parece una muralla, dijo Takeru.

– Es posible, asintió Taichi.

– Entonces, ¿tal vez haya una ciudad detrás? dijo Agumon.

– O quizás no... Mirad las piedras: se las ha comido la vegetación, señaló Gabumon.

– Es como si este lugar estuviera abandonado, añadió Tentomon.

– ¿Otra vez ruinas? suspiró Joe. ¿No podríamos al menos encontrar un poco de vida en los lugares del mundo digital que descubrimos? Siempre que hemos liberado a una Bestia Sagrada, ¡estaba en un lugar desierto!

– Yggdrasil eligió bien sus prisiones, observó Nishijima. Primero la cima de una montaña, luego un volcán, y ahora una isla desierta... todos son lugares inaccesibles.

– Es cierto, ¡pero empieza a ser molesto! refunfuñó Joe.

– No me gusta todo esto, susurró Hikari.

– A mí, estas ruinas me recuerdan algo, murmuró Mimi, pensativa.

Bordearon el muro oscuro. De repente vieron un canal que permitía penetrar en el recinto de la muralla: dirigieron su balsa hacia él. Esta vía estaba conectada a otros canales que serpenteaban a través de unos edificios monumentales. Podían avanzar en medio de las ruinas quedándose en su balsa.

– Es como en Venecia, murmuró Sakae.

– Y esta piedra negra, añadió Ryudamon, me recuerda a la piedra del volcán de Zhuqiaomon.

– Claro, ¡eso es! exclamó Mimi, golpeando su palma izquierda contra su puño derecho. Un verano, cuando vivía en los Estados Unidos, me fui de vacaciones con mis padres en el Pacífico. Visitamos una isla en ruinas que tenía exactamente la misma arquitectura.

– ¿Una isla en el Pacífico? repitió Takeru.

– Sí, fue construida hace mucho tiempo, con megalitos de basalto en forma de aguja, ¡Justo como estos!

– Es cierto que esta piedra oscura podría ser de basalto, admitió Koushiro, mirando la pared. Este mineral está formado por lava y, a medida que se enfría, la lava se agrieta. Luego forma agujas de basalto que los constructores de las ruinas que visitaste, Mimi, han podido utilizar para construir su ciudad...

– Pero recuerdo que guía se preguntaba cómo la gente había podido traer todas estas piedras a una isla en medio del océano, ya que pesaban más de cincuenta tonelada cada una...

– Es cierto, es asombroso, dijo Tailmon.

– Entonces, ¿la isla por la que estamos pasando es una copia digital de esta isla del Pacífico? recapituló Sora.

– Se parece mucho, confirmó Mimi. La isla que visité con mis padres había sido abandonada, como parece estar esta, y algunas personas incluso afirmaban que estaba encantada...

– ¿Encantada? repitió Yamato mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina.

– ¿Tienes miedo, Yamato? se rio Mimi. Ahora recuerdo que no te gustaban nuestras historias de miedo en el instituto...

– ¡Oh, ya está bien!

– En cualquier caso, es extraño que estas ruinas se parezcan tanto a una isla real, observó Sakae.

– Efectivamente, confirmó Tentomon. ¿Se supone que Xuanwumon está aquí?

– Sí, dijo Koushiro. Esas son las coordenadas exactas.

– Entonces desembarquemos, decidió Taichi.

Algunas partes de la muralla se habían derrumbado y sobresalían unos megalitos del agua: tuvieron que maniobrar con cuidado para atracar en la isla. Mientras todos bajaron de la balsa, Gomamon se quedó mirando el fondo del agua con perplejidad.

– Gomamon, ¿qué te pasa? le preguntó Joe.

Su digimon saltó al agua y se zambulló. Volvió a aparecer unos segundos después y dijo:

– Eso es lo que pensaba: no hay tierra debajo de estas piedras; ¡esta isla es completamente artificial!

– ¿Artificial? exclamaron los demás.

– ¿Y si esta isla hubiera sido construida por las mismas personas que construyeron la ciudad de la burbuja virtual? dijo Meiko.

– Es posible, asintió Taichi.

– Qué extraño, dijo Nishijima. A ver si encontramos a Xuanwumon.

– Sí, y ¡antes de que aparezcan los fantasmas! bromeó Takeru, dándole un codazo a su hermano.

– ¡No es gracioso! respondió Yamato.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles de basalto de la ciudad. Todos los edificios estaban en ruinas; la vegetación roía la piedra, se infiltraba entre todos los intersticios y hundía sus raíces directamente en el mar. Aunque estuvieron al norte del mundo digital, con un frío casi continental, esas plantas les recordaron los arboles de las selvas tropicales.

De repente llegaron a una terraza cubierta por árboles con troncos plateados más altos que la arquitectura de basalto. Su cumbre había llegado a su punto máximo a más de cuarenta metros y extendía un imponente follaje de pequeñas hojas verdes y ovaladas. Las raíces de estos grandes árboles removían y deformaban las losas del suelo. Al fondo de la terraza se elevaba un templo que recordaba las majestuosas ruinas de Angkor. El porche que enmarcaba su entrada estaba finamente tallado con relieves. De cada lado de esta entrada partían unas galerías cubiertas asaltadas por unas raíces más grandes que cualquiera de los Niños Elegidos. Salían del suelo y subían hasta los techos de las galerías para recubrirlos como si fueran unos tentáculos de pulpo.

– ¡Es increíble! se maravilló Sakae. ¡Estos árboles atraviesan y sostienen las ruinas al mismo tiempo!

– Tienes razón, hay raíces que evitan que las ruinas se derrumben, asintió Mimi.

– La naturaleza y la arquitectura están completamente entrelazadas, dijo Meiko.

– Es hermoso, dijo Sora.

– Xuanwumon está probablemente al interior del templo, dijo Joe.

– Vamos a descubrirlo, dijo Taichi.

Pasaron debajo del porche y se encontraron en un claustro al aire libre. La atravesaron hasta una segunda puerta: esta daba a una escalera que parecía descender en las profundidades del templo. Lo bajaron. Al pie de los escalones se encontraron en una vasta sala enteramente esculpida. Al fondo se alzaba una enorme puerta cerrada, tan decorada como la sala.

– Es la prisión de Xuanwumon, murmuró Hikari.

– ¡Mirad! exclamó Takeru. ¿Qué es esto?

Takeru señalaba un juego de cables que discurrían a lo largo de la pared. Cada línea pasaba por un sistema de polipastos, poleas y contrapesos ingeniosamente conectados entre sí. El conjunto enmarcaba la puerta decorada con bajorrelieves. Koushiro observó atentamente el sistema y se dio cuenta de que había una mesa de piedra a la izquierda de la puerta. Se acercó a ella, seguido por sus amigos. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una balanza a la antigua con dos platillos de cobre. En uno se había colocado un peso, que desequilibraba la balanza. Otras quince pesas de tamaños diferentes se alineaban al lado del instrumento de cobre. En la pared detrás de la mesa se podía distinguir unos símbolos que no se parecían al resto a los ornamentos de la sala.

– ¡Son símbolos de digimons! exclamó Sora.

– Efectivamente, confirmó Koushiro.

– Me pregunto para qué sirve esta balanza, dijo Yamato.

– ¿Qué dicen las inscripciones, Koushiro? le preguntó Mimi.

– Esperad, enciendo mi ordenador para traducirlas.

Tecleó durante varios minutos e introdujo los caracteres de la pared en un programa que había creado para descifrar el alfabeto digimon.

– ¡Ya está! La inscripción contiene el siguiente mensaje:

"_Al fondo de las piedras y de las raíces está encerrada la tortuga sagrada. Quien quiera liberarla tendrá que encontrar el peso correcto, porque se accederá a la llave solo si la balanza está bien equilibrada. Sin embargo, el peso ya colocado no se puede tocar, de lo contrario la tortuga se quedará sellada para siempre. Para llegar al equilibrio, medite sobre esto: "El peso que equilibrará la balanza tiene que pesar una libra. Las quince pesas son los primeros quince términos de la secuencia de Fibonacci. Cada bola de plomo pesa su término en gramos. Encuentre la cantidad correcta y logrará un equilibrio. La tortuga solo renacerá si la llave se une al corazón de quien murió por ella._ "

Los Niños Elegidos intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. Yamato se rascó la barbilla y le dijo a Koushiro:

– ¿Podrías leerlo de nuevo? Porque creo que estoy un poco perdido.

– No es muy fácil de entender, pero lo que sí es cierto es que estamos delante de la prisión de Xuanwumon, dijo Nishijima. El acertijo hace referencia a una "la tortuga sagrada", es evidente que se trata de ella.

– "_Quien quiera liberarla tendrá que encontrar el peso correcto, porque se accederá a la llave solo si la balanza está bien equilibrada_.", repitió Taichi. Si entiendo bien esta frase, ¿tenemos que encontrar los pesos que equilibren esta balanza?

– Sí, para activar el sistema de cables alrededor de la puerta, dijo Koushiro. Luego, este sistema no dará probablemente acceso a una llave que permitirá que Xuanwumon se libere.

– Pero tenemos que hacer todo esto sin tocar el peso que está ya en la balanza, señaló Sora. El mensaje lo dice expresamente: "_El peso ya colocado no se puede tocar, de lo contrario la tortuga se quedará sellada para siempre_."

– Otra vez algo súper simple, refunfuñó Joe.

– Por lo menos el acertijo nos da algunas pistas para encontrar los pesos adecuados que hay que poner sobre la balanza, dijo Koushiro.

– ¿Hablas de este galimatías que pone al final? dijo Mimi dubitativa. ¿Son esas tus pistas?

– ¡No es un galimatías! ¡Solo son referencias matemáticas!

– ¡Oh perdón, aquí no somos todos tan listos como tú!

– Tranquilos, les calmó Sakae. El mensaje no tiene que ser tan difícil de descifrar...

– En cualquier caso, vamos a necesitar dos símbolos para abrir la puerta, observó Meiko. ¡Mirad, junto al mensaje, hay dos agujeros hechos exprofeso para ello!

Tenía razón. Taichi se volvió hacia el Sr. Nishijima:

– Usted dijo que la excompañera de Xuanwumon se llamaba de Ibuki. ¿Qué nos puede decir usted sobre ella? Necesitamos saber cuál de nuestros símbolos le corresponderían para abrir la prisión.

– Bueno, pues Ibuki era una chica muy inteligente, con mucha curiosidad. Solía sacar las mejores notas de la clase cuando estábamos en el colegio. Era bilingüe en inglés desde pequeña y cuando entramos en la ESO empezó a aprender español y francés.

– Bueno, creo que no hay muchas dudas sobre el primer símbolo que abrirá la puerta, dijo Takeru. Es el de Koushiro.

Todos asintieron.

– ¿Qué más puede usted contarnos sobre Ibuki? le preguntó Taichi a Nishijima.

– Le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas y hacer experimentos. Le apasionaba fabricar maquetas, podía pasar horas recreando en miniatura ciudades y paisajes, tras dibujar el plano en 2D... tenía mucho talento.

– Creo que tampoco hay que dudar mucho respeto sobre el segundo símbolo que abrirá la puerta, dijo Mimi. ¡Es el de Sakae!

– Tienes razón, asintió Meiko.

– Bueno, ¡lo único que queda es descifrar el galimatías matemático! dijo Joe, recuperando la esperanza.

En ese momento resonó el trueno de una explosión que procedía del exterior y cuyas vibraciones hicieron temblar el suelo y las paredes del templo. Los Niños Elegidos levantaron la cabeza y el miedo se incendió en sus ojos. Salieron corriendo de la gran sala abovedada, subieron la escalera, atravesaron el claustro y desembocaron en la gran terraza. El rugido que habían escuchado retumbó de nuevo. El ser o la cosa que lo producía todavía estaba lejos, pero se estaba acercando. Volvieron en las orillas de la isla, donde se había dejado su balsa, y allí se congelaron.

La niebla se había disipado, sin embargo, unas densas nubes negras todavía llenaban el cielo. Sobrevolando las olas grises rápidos como el viento, Daemon, Lucemon, Barbamon, Leviamon, Laylamon, Belphemon y Beelzemon estaban de camino hacia la isla.

– ¡Los Señores Demonios! exclamó Sora.

– Sea lo que sea que Yggdrasil ha leído en el historial del mundo digital, no pierde el tiempo, masculló Nishijima.

– ¡Y esta vez, nos envía los siete demonios al mismo tiempo! dijo Yamato, apretando los puños.

– Necesitamos ayuda, dijo Taichi. Nos va a faltar tiempo para liberar a Xuanwumon. Takeru, Hikari, Joe, Mimi, profesor Nishijima, ¡llamad a las Bestias Sagradas! Con suerte, podrán contener a los demonios.

Sus amigos asintieron. Takeru tomó las manos de Hikari, Mimi tomó las de Joe y juntos con el Sr. Nishijima cerraron los ojos. Se concentraron, llamando con todas sus fuerzas a las tres Bestias Sagradas. Los Siete Señores Demonios se acercaban a toda velocidad. De repente, un bramido agudo y el grito de un pájaro llegaron a sus oídos. El rugido de una bestia salvaje respondió casi de inmediato a estos dos primeros gritos.

– ¡Nos han oído! exclamó Takeru, victorioso.

Unos pocos segundos después, distinguieron el cuerpo ondulante de Azulongmon y las plumas llameantes de Zhuqiaomon que se sobrevolaban el mar. Debajo de ellos, reconocieron a Baihumon que atravesaba el mar furioso nadando. Azulongmon contorsionó su cuerpo largo y transparente rodeado de cadenas y disparó en dirección a los Señores demonios:

– ¡Trueno azul!

Una descarga eléctrica surgió del cuerno sobre su cabeza como un relámpago. Belphemon le respondió generando electricidad con sus cuernos, mientras Leviamon abrió la boca para escupir unas llamas verdes. Zhuqiaomon batió sus alas para repeler los ataques y disparó con los dos cañones que llevaba en la espalda; Lucemon le respondió con sus bolas de energía, Belzeemon sacó sus pistolas y disparó. Los tres ataques chocaron en el aire con una ráfaga aterradora. Daemon creó una enorme bola de fuego entre sus palmas y la lanzó hacia Azulongmon y Zhuqiaomon. Su ofensiva fue interceptada por una ola de metal de Baihumon. Sin embargo, el tigre blanco e índigo fue atacado por los rayos corrosivos y las llamas oscuras de Laylamon y Barbamon y tuvo que apartarse para no ser herido. Las Bestias Sagradas forzaron el paso y llegaron a la isla antes que los Señores Demonios. Baihumon emergió del agua, mientras Azulongmon y Zhuqiaomon se posaron sobre la orilla para proteger la isla.

– ¡Gracias por venir! les dijo Hikari.

– Daos prisa y liberad a Xuanwumon. No podremos contener a todos los demonios si solo somos tres, les advirtió Baihumon.

Daemon creó una gigantesca bola de fuego que los otros demonios alimentaron con sus ataques, y luego, se abalanzaron sobre las Bestias Sagradas.

– ¡Garras del purgatorio! replicó Zhuqiaomon.

El pájaro de fuego generó unas ráfagas de viento para repeler la bola de fuego, mientras Baihumon intentaba solidificarla con su metal. Pero Leviamon se abalanzó contra Zhuqiaomon y le dio un fuerte golpe de cola. El pájaro, aturdido, perdió altura. Azulongmon quiso defenderlo, pero Lucemon y Barbamon le atacaron con llamas y bolas de energía; Baihumon saltó para proteger al dragón azulado y metalizó los ataques de los demonios, pero no fue suficiente como para detener los demonios. Azulongmon y Zhuqiaomon habían sido dejados de lado, abriendo una brecha en la defensa que habían formado para proteger la isla. Belphemon y Beelzemon se lanzaron en la brecha.

– ¡No! gritó Baihumon.

Aterrados, los Niños Elegidos vieron a Belphemon generar electricidad entre sus cuernos y Beelzemon sacar sus pistolas. Taichi agarró su digivice firmemente:

– ¡Koushiro, Sakae, volved al templo para descifrar el enigma y liberar a Xuanwumon! Meiko, Takeru, Hikari, ¡id con ellos! Si las cosas salen mal, ¡quiero que estéis a salvo!

– Pero, Taichi... protestó Hikari.

– ¡No discutas y vete! Si nuestros digimons no consiguen contener a Belphemon o Beelzemon, ¡tenéis que estar con Koushiro y Sakae para repeler! ¡Tenemos que liberar a Xuanwumon a toda costa!

– Taichi tiene razón, dijo Takeru agarrando a Hikari de la mano. ¡Vamos!

Los cinco adolescentes, seguidos por Tentomon, Ryudamon, Tailmon y Patamon se apresuraron al interior del templo.

Mientras tanto, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Joe y Mimi sacaron su digivice y sus digimons digievolucionaron: Agumon se transformó en Greymon, Gabumon en Garurumon, Piyomon en Birdramon, Gomamon en Ikkakumon y Palmon en Togemon. Luego, los cinco símbolos de los adolescentes se activaron y sus compañeros alcanzaron al nivel perfecto: Greymon se transformó en Metalgreymon, Garurumon en Weregarurumon, Birdramon en Garudamon, Ikkakumon en Zudomon y Togemon en Lillymon. Todos se alzaron frente a Belphemon y Beelzemon y atacaron.

– ¡Chispa de martillo! gritó Zudomon.

– ¡Garra de lobo! atacó Weregarurumon.

– ¡Giga-bláster! apuntó Metalgreymon.

Belphemon acumuló electricidad entre sus cuernos y gritó:

– ¡Cuerno de relámpago!

La carga eléctrica explotó, envolvió con unos chisporroteos y neutralizó los ataques de Zudomon, Weregarurumon y Metalgreymon. Por otro lado, Garudamon y Lillymon se abalanzaron sobre Beelzemon.

– ¡Flor de cañón!

– ¡Hoja de fuego!

Pero Beelzemon levantó sus pistolas y disparó: las balas frenaron los ataques y finalmente los desintegraron con una lluvia de chispas.

– ¡Son fuertes! exclamó Mimi.

– Esperaos... ¡todavía no habéis visto nada! se burló Beelzemon.

Los dos Señores demonios retomaron sus posiciones y prepararon una nueva ofensiva.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Ken atravesó la distorsión que había hecho aparecer en el Mar Oscuro, se encontró en uno de los muchos bosques que poblaban el mundo digital. Apretó su digivice y se puso a buscar un televisor: a diferencia de los digivices de Taichi y de sus amigos, que no tenían esta propiedad, su D3 podía conectarse a la Tierra gracias a estos televisores que se encontraban dispersos en el mundo digital. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que diera con uno. Seguido por Veemon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon, con Wormon sobre sus hombros, apuntó con su digivice a la pantalla y abrió el pasaje.

Aterrizó en su habitación en Tokio. No había tiempo que perder. Abrió la puerta que daba de su cuarto, pero en este momento su madre salió de la cocina, con su padre. El día estaba amaneciendo y sus padres se estaban preparando para ir a trabajar. Cuando vieron a su hijo, la sorpresa y la alegría iluminaron sus rostros.

– ¡Ken, estás en casa! exclamó su padre.

– Entonces, ¿tu misión con tus amigos ya está terminada? se alegró su madre. ¿Esto significa que ya habéis alcanzado vuestro objetivo? ¡Además, encontraste a Wormon! ¡Qué feliz estoy de que estéis juntos de nuevo!

Ken se obligó a sonreír, pero se sentía incómodo. No esperaba encontrarse con sus padres. Aunque fuera muy feliz de volver a verlos, no podía demorarse. Tenía que asegurarse de que Daisuke, Miyako e Iori habían recuperado la conciencia; además, tenían una misión: tenían que traer el historial del mundo digital a Taichi.

– ¿Pero quiénes son todos estos digimons? le preguntó su madre, inclinándose.

– Son... son los compañeros de mis amigos.

– ¡Es un placer conoceros! ¿No habéis tenido demasiados problemas en el mundo digital?

Veemon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon intercambiaron una mirada con Ken. El chico se mordió el labio: mejor valía que sus padres no supieran que acababa de pasar una semana en una cárcel helada.

– Papá, mamá… Me gustaría quedarme con vosotros, pero tengo que unirme a mis amigos. Nuestra misión no ha terminado.

– Pero, Ken… ¡acabas de regresar! protestó su padre.

– Lo sé, pero… tengo que irme, lo siento.

El adolescente besó rápidamente a su madre y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, se dio la vuelta. Miró a su padre y a su madre: podía leer la decepción en sus rostros. Con una voz tranquilizadora, les dijo:

– No os preocupéis. Todo va ir bien. Os quiero.

Conmovidos, sus padres no hicieron más objeciones. El adolescente bajó corriendo las escaleras de su edificio, con los digimons pisándole los talones.

Tan pronto como estuvo en la calle, encendió su móvil y revisó las líneas de autobús hacia el hospital. Encontró la parada más cercana y corrió a tomar el autobús. Alrededor de las siete de la mañana, entró en el hall del hospital. Ni se molestó en hacer acto de presencia en la recepción: recordaba perfectamente en qué habitación se encontraban sus amigos. Afortunadamente, los pasillos aún no estaban llenos de médicos y visitantes: los digimons no atrajeron demasiado la atención. Ken corrió las escaleras arriba y atravesó los pasillos. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, echaba un ojo a través la ventana de cada habitación para estar seguro de no equivocarse. Por fin, llegó a la habitación en la que se encontraban sus amigos la última vez que había venido allí. Ken todavía se acordaba de sus rostros impasibles, de sus ojos cerrados y de sus cuerpos inertes, sumidos en el coma por culpa de Yggdrasil. Cuando miró a través de la ventana de la puerta, un profundo alivio inundó su corazón.

Daisuke, Miyako e Iori estaban sentados en su cama, vestidos con unas batas de hospital. Parecía que acababan de despertarse; todavía parecían aturdidos. Iori se frotó los ojos, Daisuke observó la habitación en la que estaban con las cejas fruñidas. Miyako agarró sus gafas, se las puso y entonces vio a Ken, a través de la puerta de vidrio. El adolescente entró en la habitación con una sonrisa.

– Estáis despiertos, murmuró con alivio.

– Ken… dijo Miyako, un poco confusa. ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

– ¿Y nosotros... qué hacemos en el hospital? añadió Daisuke. ¿Qué nos pasó?

– Ken… ¿por qué nuestros digimons están contigo? preguntó Iori.

– ¡Iori, qué feliz estoy de verte! ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo! se alegró Armadillomon, saltando sobre la cama del chico.

– Daisuke... te extrañé mucho, sabes, confesó Veemon acercándose a su amigo. Estos cuatro meses fueron muy largos...

– Cua… ¿cuatro meses? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos peleando contra Alphamon, dijo Miyako. Y estábamos perdiendo...

– Os lo explicaré todo, dijo Ken. Pero primero… quiero deciros que estoy muy feliz de que estéis bien.

Sus amigos lo miraron, perplejos y desconcertados. Ken se sentó en una silla frente a sus camas y les miró fijamente. Volver a la vida después de varios meses de inconsciencia era un shock. Lo había experimentado antes que ellos: provocaba una sensación extraña, como si regresaran de muy lejos. Reconocían el mundo real pero todavía les costaba encontrar sus marcas. No quería apresurarlos, pero tenía que revelarles todo lo que había sucedido. El futuro de la Tierra y el mundo digital dependía de ello.

Entonces empezó a contarles todos los eventos que habían ocurrido mientras estaban en coma. Les explicó que habían caído en una trampa creada por la Sra. Himekawa y que habían perdido la batalla contra Alphamon. Luego, Yggdrasil les había hecho prisioneros manteniéndoles en un sueño artificial, y había echado a sus digimons en prisión. Mientras tanto, había atacado el mundo real gracias a Meicoomon, el compañero de una nueva Niña Elegida a quien Taichi y sus amigos habían conocido unos meses antes. Les resumió las batallas que sus amigos habían librado contra los Amos Oscuros resucitados y contra Ordinemon, y cómo Taichi y el Sr. Nishijima les habían liberado del laboratorio del mundo digital en el que estaban detenidos.

Entonces Yggdrasil había lanzado una nueva ofensiva enviando a los Señores Demonios al mundo digital y luego a la Tierra. Para contrarrestar su amenaza, los Niños Elegidos habían decidido liberar las Bestias Sagradas. Por fin, otra nueva Niña Elegida llamada Sakae se había unido a su grupo. Les contó cómo Voltobautamon le había hecho prisionero con Gennai y cómo éste último había sido desintegrado. No había tenido contacto con Taichi y los demás desde entonces, y no tenía idea de si habían logrado liberar a las Bestias Sagradas. Mientras narraba todos estos episodios, vio que la cara de sus amigos pasaba por una multitud de emociones: sorpresa, rabia, incredulidad, horror, pena, admiración, miedo. Entendieron que su coma había durado mucho más de lo que se habían imaginado. Se abrumaron tras descubrir toda la verdad.

– Bueno, susurró Daisuke finalmente. Parece que nos hemos perdido muchas cosas durante estos últimos cuatro meses...

– Tú lo dijiste, asintió Iori. Asusta…

– Si os puede ayudar un poco, dijo Ken con empatía, solo han pasado dos semanas desde que yo recuperé la conciencia. Pero es cierto que en dos semanas han pasado ya muchas cosas...

– Pero, dijo de repente Miyako, ¿no nos dijiste que te habían hecho prisionero? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

Una arruga apareció en la frente de Ken. Miró a sus amigos y les reveló:

– Fue la Sra. Himekawa quien me permitió escapar.

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos como plato.

– La Sra. Himekawa… ¿esa mujer que nos hizo caer a una trampa? recordó Daisuke, desconcertado. ¿La que nos llevó al mundo digital para que nos encontráramos cara a cara con Alphamon? ¡Fue por su culpa que Yggdrasil nos hizo prisioneros!

– ¿Y te salvó la vida? Dijo Miyako con incredulidad.

– No me puedo creer que te haya ayudado, esto esconde otra trampa, dijo Iori con desconfianza.

– Lo sé, parece increíble, admitió Ken, pero... creo que realmente quería ayudarme. Ayudarnos...

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? le preguntó Miyako con una voz dubitativa.

– Porque me dio esto.

El adolescente colocó su mochila en su regazo, deslizó la cremallera y sacó el historial del mundo digital. Sus amigos miraron fascinados la portada azul oscuro, con estos granos de perlas luminiscentes que hacía pensar en un libro mágico.

– ¿Qué es esto? le preguntó Daisuke.

– El historial del mundo digital. Parece que es un libro que Yggdrasil deseaba, pero sin saber cómo, la Sra. Himekawa logró recuperarlo y entregármelo. Me dijo que contenía todas las informaciones que conciernen el mundo digital.

– Cuando dices todas las informaciones... ¿quieres decir que este libro explica cómo fue creado el mundo digital? susurró Iori, impresionado.

– No lo sé. No lo he abierto. La Sra. Himekawa me dijo que teníamos que entregárselo a Taichi y a Daigo Nishijima, y que solo teníamos que leerlo cuando estemos todos juntos.

– ¿Por qué? preguntó Iori.

– La Sra. Himekawa me dijo... que lo que contiene es demasiado peligroso para leerlo solo.

Daisuke, Miyako e Iori miraron a Ken con asombro y un poco de miedo.

– Hay algo más, añadió Ken. Antes de liberarme de mi prisión, la Sra. Himekawa… absorbió la espora negra que estaba en mi cuerpo.

– La espora... ¿la que le interesaba a Daemon hace tres años? recordó Daisuke.

– Sí. De hecho, no lo sabíamos, pero Yggdrasil tenía que estar detrás de todo esto hace tres años. Daemon sirve a Yggdrasil, como todos los Señores Demonios. Si no lo hubiéramos derrotado ese día, tal vez hubiéramos conocido a Yggdrasil más temprano...

– ¿Por qué Yggdrasil está interesado en las esporas negras? preguntó Miyako.

– Porque gracias a ellos puede ganar energía y salir del Mar Oscuro, donde se encuentra actualmente encerrado.

– ¿Quieres decir... que podría atacar al mundo digital? entendió Daisuke.

– Sí. También fue gracias a esta espora y por la amistad que siento hacia vosotros que Yggdrasil os mantuvo en coma. Al transferir la espora negra en su cuerpo, la Sra. Himekawa os permitió despertaros.

– Pero si recuerdo bien, dijo Iori, si extraemos esta espora, la persona a la cual pertenece pierde toda su energía...

– Efectivamente, confirmó Ken. Además, dado que poseía esa espora en mi cuerpo desde muchos años, creo que si Yggdrasil la hubiera extraído... me habría matado. Como Gennai.

– La Sra. Himekawa… ¿sabía lo que implicaba la transferencia de la espora negra en su cuerpo? preguntó Daisuke.

– Sí. Por eso no creo que nos esté manipulando.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, pensativos. Iori frunció el ceño: su mirada tenía una expresión dura.

– No puedo creerlo. Todo esto tiene que esconder una trampa. ¿Por qué esta mujer, que nos engañó, que engañó a Taichi y a los demás estaría ahora de nuestro lado?

– Quizás porque se arrepienta, dijo Miyako.

– No puedo creerlo.

– ¿Por qué? preguntó Ken. Yo dejé de ser el Emperador de los Digimons.

– Era diferente.

– ¿Por qué? La Sra. Himekawa hizo mucho daño, pero yo también había maltratado a los digimons. Me perdonaste.

– Lo sé, pero… la Sra. Himekawa es una adulta. Hubiera tenido que tener el coraje y la inteligencia para resistir al mal.

– No es tan simple, dijo Daisuke. Recuerda a Oikawa: era un adulto. Pero quería tanto entrar en el mundo digital para cumplir su sueño de la infancia que no dudó en servir a BelialVandemon y en implantar las esporas negras en los niños que Arachnemon y Mummymon habían secuestrado.

Iori apretó los labios. Recordaba bien a Oikawa: lo sostenía entre sus manos cuando su cuerpo se desintegró en el umbral del mundo digital. Su alma había purificado este mundo de las fechorías de BelialVandemon. Este hombre, que había sido amigo de su padre, lo habría dado todo por descubrir el mundo digital y tener un compañero digimon. BelialVandemon lo sabía y había manipulado a Oikawa. ¿Se podría que la Sra. Himekawa también haya sido manipulada por Yggdrasil? Iori creía más bien que había actuado por decisión personal.

Daisuke miraba a Iori con gravedad: se acordaba que le había llevado tiempo hasta que pudiese perdonar a Ken lo que había hecho cuando era el Emperador de los Digimons. Iori consideraba la rectitud y la lealtad como dos valores sagrados que no se podían violar. Daisuke sabía que por eso no podía creer en la conversión de la Sra. Himekawa. Pero él quería creerlo.

– De todas maneras, dijo Ken, nuestra misión ahora es llevar este libro a Taichi y los demás en el mundo digital.

– Si entiendo bien, ¿nos despertaste para hacernos trabajar? bromeó Daisuke.

– Pues… ¡sí! se rio Ken.

– ¡No pasa nada! ¡Después de cuatro meses de sueño, estoy lleno de energía! Además, ¡es hora de ponerse manos a la obra!

– Especialmente ahora que estamos de nuevo con nuestros compañeros digimons, añadió Miyako, abrazando a Hawkmon.

– Además, tenemos que ayudar a los demás, dijo Iori. El destino de nuestro mundo y el mundo digital está en juego.

– ¡Bien, no perdamos el tiempo! dijo Daisuke, saltando de la cama. Pasamos por nuestra casa para cambiarnos de ropa y llevar comida, ¡y luego nos vamos!

– ¡Un minuto! interrumpió Iori. ¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde están nuestros amigos en el mundo digital para reencontrarnos con ellos?

– Tengo una idea, dijo Ken. Hace dos semanas, hicimos un picnic con los demás en un parque. Allí conocí al Sr. Nishijima, que trabaja para una agencia que parece estar al tanto de muchas sobre los digimons.

– ¿Una agencia que vigila el mundo digital? se sorprendió Miyako.

– Sí, pero creo que sus líderes están sobre todo por protegernos a nosotros, los Elegidos. ¿Quizás podamos ir a verlos y preguntarles si saben algo sobre Taichi y nuestros amigos? ¿Quizás el Sr. Nishijima se ha mantenido en contacto con esta agencia? En ese caso, ¿tal vez podrían ayudarnos a localizarlos en el mundo digital?

– Mmm… sí, podría ser una buena pista. ¡Hagamos un intento! Daisuke decidió.

Sus amigos asintieron, decididos. Media hora después, salían de su casa, después de haber saludado y tranquilizado a sus padres tan rápido como lo había hecho Ken. Mientras caminaban hacia a la Agencia Administrativa, Ken miró a sus amigos: todos habían crecido desde su última batalla en el Mundo Digital, tres años antes. Iori se había estirado y había adelgazado, Daisuke empezaba a tener los hombros anchos y la mandíbula cuadrada, al igual que él. Ambos habían alcanzado a Miyako en altura, cuando la chica los superaba en estatura en el colegio. Unas hermosas curvas habían moldeado la silueta de la adolescente, lo que no desagradaba del todo a Ken. Sí, habían crecido, pero sus corazones seguían siendo los mismos. El adolescente volvió la cabeza hacia Wormon y hacia los compañeros de sus amigos: era hora de que todos los Niños Elegidos se reunieran.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yggdrasil se estaba regenerando. Había vuelto a su estado esférico y líquido y flotaba encima el pedestal de la gran sala de la pagoda. Seguía pensando en lo que había leído en el historial del mundo digital.

Odiaba a los humanos. Todo era culpa de ellos. Lo habían convertido en su criatura. Cuando les había dicho a los Señores Demonios, a Piedmon y a Maki Himekawa que el libro estaba lleno de mentiras, no era cierto. Sabía muy bien que el historial contenía la pura verdad. Pero no podía admitirlo. Le causaba demasiado dolor, le hacía comprender demasiado bien que había sido un juguete desde su creación. Malditos humanos. Lo pagarían pronto. Los Elegidos, primero. Luego, todos los hombres que vivían en la Tierra. No se conformaría con una pequeña venganza. Afuera, el cielo palidecía. El día, si se puede llamar eso un día, porque era más un pasaje de un cielo negro a un cielo gris, estaba amaneciendo sobre el Mar Oscuro. Yggdrasil movilizó toda su energía y retomó su avatar de hielo. Era hora de utilizar la espora negra de Ken. Tenía un plan que llevar a cabo.

En ese momento, Maki Himekawa irrumpió en la gran sala, jadeando y con una expresión de pánico:

– Señor... el niño y los digimons... escaparon.

– ¿Qué? susurró Yggdrasil.

Sus labios aún estaban pálidos y quietos, sus ojos tan fríos como el acero, sin embargo, sintió que la ira lo invadía. Levitó hasta la Sra. Himekawa y gritó:

– ¡Piedmon!

Su más fiel servidor llegó rápidamente y se inclinó delante de él.

– ¿Sí, señor?

– Maki Himekawa me acaba de informar que el niño que mantenía prisionero se ha escapado. ¿Es verdad?

– ¿Qu.. qué? exclamó Piedmon. Eso que... yo... no lo sé, señor. De verdad, no lo sé. No he bajado a la cárcel desde varios días.

– ¿Cómo, que no has bajado allí desde varios días? siseó Yggdrasil, y su voz se hizo más aguda y amenazadora. ¿No fuiste tú quien creó el programa que mantenía al chico en su prisión?

– Sí, señor, pero...

– ¡Incapaz!

Yggdrasil pasó flotando junto a él y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a la cárcel. La Sra. Himekawa y Piedmon lo siguieron. Cuando Yggdrasil llegó delante de la celda, pudo ver con sus propios ojos que estaba vacía. Piedmon, aterrorizado de que su amo pudiera castigarlo, se encogió sobre sí mismo. Yggdrasil se acercó al muro contiguo a la prisión, en el cual estaba inscrito el programa que generaba la puerta electrificada. La Sra. Himekawa lo vio inspeccionar los símbolos digimon y su corazón se puso a latir con fuerza. Uno de los dedos blancos de Yggdrasil se posó sobre el carácter que había sido borrado a medias.

– Alguien modificó el programa para abrir la celda. ¿Fuiste tú, Piedmon, quien dibujó estos símbolos?

Piedmon emitió un balbuceo incomprensible.

– ¿Qué? dijo Yggdrasil enojado.

– Sí... sí, señor, soy yo, chilló su sirviente.

– ¿Eres un traidor de Piedmon? ¿Ayudaste a este niño a escapar?

Piedmon abrió la boca sin que saliera ningún sonido, como aturdido por la hipótesis de su maestro. Finalmente recobró el sentido y protestó:

– ¿Yo? ¡Nunca hubiera hecho esto! ¡Yo nunca le traicionaría!

Los ojos de Yggdrasil se redujeron a dos rendijas.

– Desafortunadamente, Piedmon, eres el único quien queda en esta pagoda esta noche, ya que todos los Señores Demonios se han ido...

– Con todos mis respetos, señor, Maki Himekawa también estaba aquí...

Yggdrasil levantó las cejas y se volvió hacia la joven mujer. Maki sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, pero mantuvo una expresión inexpresiva.

– Piedmon tiene razón, Maki… casi te había olvidado.

– ¿Cómo hubiera podido liberar al niño, señor? respondió con calma. No se cómo funciona este programa.

– Quién sabe…

– Sin embargo, si me lo permites, quizás tenga una explicación.

– Te escucho.

– Dijiste que las esporas negras aumentan la capacidad intelectual y física de quienes las albergan, ¿verdad?

– Sí, ¿y qué?

– Tal vez a fuerza de esperar a que madure la espora de Ken, y sin querer insultarte de ninguna manera, señor, le diste al niño la capacidad de entender el programa. Aunque los digimons que estaban con él no pudieran digievolucionar, tal vez sus ataques alcanzaran el programa que consiguieron borrar el carácter que abrió la cárcel...

Yggdrasil miró fijamente a la Sra. Himekawa, buscando un movimiento de sus rasgos que hubiera revelado que estaba mintiendo. Pero la mujer permaneció impenetrable. Aunque últimamente Yggdrasil había visto en sus ojos luces de dudas o de miedo, los ojos de la Sra. Himekawa reflejaban esta vez una actitud perfectamente tranquila, perfectamente segura de sí misma. Le sorprendió este cambio repentino. No se podía creer que el niño hubiera escapado por su cuenta. ¿Era posible que la espora negra fuera realmente contraproducente?

– Ya que eres tan inteligente, Maki, ¿qué crees que hará Ken ahora?

– Es muy probable que esté intentando unirse a los otros Niños Elegidos. Pero no tienes que tener ningún miedo, señor: el chico está solo, y mientras la espora negra viva en él, evitarás que sus amigos recuperen la conciencia. Su digimon solo es capaz alcanzar a nivel campeón: solo es un grano de arena contra los Señores Demonios. Aunque Ken se reuniese con Taichi y los demás, su presencia no será suficiente para inclinar la balanza contra nosotros. Además, los Niños Elegidos no conocen tu plan, ya que solo tú tienes conocimiento del historial del mundo digital. Estás un paso por delante de ellos, no lo dudes.

La Sra. Himekawa miró con confianza a Yggdrasil: tarde o temprano sabía que la desenmascararía. Pero mientras pudiera, tenía que ahorrarles tiempo a los Niños Elegidos. Hasta que lean el libro, hasta que sepan. Ken estaba en camino. Pronto les daría el historial a Taichi y Daigo. Pronto Yggdrasil estaría en una posición de debilidad, pero lo ignoraba. Tenía que seguir ignorándolo el mayor tiempo posible.

Yggdrasil estaba frunciendo el ceño, sopesando los pros y los contras de los argumentos de la Sra. Himekawa: tal vez tenía razón. Solo él conocía las verdades que contenía el historial; Ken y su digimon no representaban una gran amenaza. Sin embargo, necesitaba su espora negra para ganar fuerza.

– La evasión de este niño me molesta, sin embargo, no creo que me impida llevar a cabo mis planes.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? preguntó Piedmon.

– Voy a utilizar un programa bastante complicado que he descubierto en el historial. Si puedo llevarlo a cabo ya no necesitaré a Ken para salir del Mar Oscuro.

Ante estas palabras, la sangre de la señorita Himekawa se congeló.


End file.
